Trois Contre Eux
by Chipuliara
Summary: Harry et Draco sont faits l'un pour l'autre, il faut être stupide pour ne rien voir. Et ni Rose, ni Sam, ni Lou ne le sont. Tout ce qu'il reste à faire, c'est faire ouvrir les yeux au Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Et vite, avant que Draco ne se meurt littéralement d'amour pour lui. / ! \ Slash, lemon, drarry. Enjoy !
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Avertissements :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Remerciements :** A **Ardha** et **Rosedeschamps** pour m'avoir aidée à mettre en place le plan, et à **Ardha** de nouveau pour m'avoir aidée à la relecture pour les fautes et la cohérence ! :3

 **Note :** Un grand salut à tout le monde ! J'ai attendu le début de la publication de cette fiction avec une certaine impatience, il ne faut pas se mentir ! x) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire, elle compte **1 prologue** (que voici), **34 chapitres et 1 épilogue** ! Publication chaque semaine, le mercredi :)

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Prologue -**

 _\- Dimanche 8 septembre -_

Nuit. Il faisait nuit, la Grande Salle était surchauffée par les élèves excités, et Draco était fatigué. Fatigué, alors que la rentrée ne faisait que commencer. Pour dire, les premières années n'avaient même pas encore été réparties. Tout le monde se retrouvait après l'été, et Draco était déjà complètement vidé. Le voyage, sans doute. Le retour de vacances, le trajet en train, puis en calèche. La sensation de se faire trimbaler jusqu'à Poudlard, en quelque sorte. Et puis ce type, là, juste en face de lui.

Draco ne savait pas où Potter avait passé l'été, mais il avait l'air vraiment enchanté de la reprise. Il pensait pourtant qu'avec sa majorité, tout ça… Enfin, qu'il avait eu le droit de choisir. Mais bon. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait suivi l'affaire de près.

Il aurait bien aimé, pourtant.

Devant la table professorale, la répartition débuta. Potter avait de beaux yeux. Draco l'avait toujours pensé. Il était trop loin pour bien les voir, mais il les connaissait par cœur. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il les aimait le jour où… Enfin. Un peu avant qu'il ne remarque qu'il aimait tout le reste. Ses cheveux, les traits de son visage, la courbe de son sourire et celle de ses hanches. Draco soupira.

Ça n'avait pas été aisé à accepter. Il avait lutté des semaines durant. Puis il avait pensé que l'été balaierait tout ça. Mais…

Leurs regards se croisèrent et les yeux d'Harry se firent froids. Une seconde, à peine. Avant qu'il ne rit de nouveau avec ses amis. Quelque chose se tordit dans le ventre de Draco. Il avait un si joli rire, pourtant. Pourquoi lui n'avait droit qu'à sa haine… Mais il baissa les yeux. Après tout, c'était essentiellement sa faute.

On chuchota autour de lui. Ça faisait… comme une rumeur. Draco releva les yeux. Devant la table des professeurs, une élève n'ayant nullement l'âge de se faire répartir.

-Exceptionnellement, commença le professeur McGonagall, parchemin en main. Poudlard accueille une étudiante en Septième Année.

Dans la salle, les élèves froncèrent les sourcils. Sauf deux.

-J'appelle donc : Vidal, Lou.

Draco était perplexe, comme les autres. Poudlard ne faisait jamais ça. Mais bon… Potter était tellement mignon quand il réfléchissait.

La jeune fille vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret, Elle semblait être une demoiselle timide. Plus petite que la moyenne des filles de son âge, de courts cheveux blonds peinant à tomber sur ses épaules. Nulle fierté, nulle angoisse. Simplement… réservée. Calme. McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Et on attendit.

Cependant, on ne dut pas attendre bien longtemps. Puisque qu'il ne fallut que quelques secondes à peine pour que le Choixpeau ne s'exclame, sûr de lui :

-Serpentard !

Silence. Puis les Serpentard applaudirent. Pour la forme. Parce qu'il fallait. Draco ne comprit pas tout de suite. Mais ce qu'il sut, c'est que cette répartition lui permit de croiser le regard de Potter encore une fois. Un regard perplexe, tout dépourvu de haine. Cependant Dumbledore entama son discours, et l'instant passa.

 **.**

Suivant les indications de Dumbledore après le repas, les élèves de premières années se levèrent pour suivre leurs préfets. On vida la salle en commençant par les Vert et Argent et, près de la porte, les préfètes Serdaigle et Gryffondor semblaient attendre la nouvelle venue. On aurait pu se méfier, mais c'était de gentilles filles, il n'y avait sans doute aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Et d'ailleurs…

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, souffla la première.

Et… et elle la checka. Avant que l'autre ne fasse de même. L'autre qui souffla alors :

-Je savais que t'irais à Serpentard.

Et, de toute sa classe de Sang Pur désintéressée, en rejoignant son groupe, la toute nouvelle Serpentard répliqua :

-Ta gueule, Beckett.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Et voilà, c'était le début du début ! Un peu très très court, je l'admets, mais je vais me rattraper avec la suite ! Un verdict, un avis ?

En tout cas si vous pensez que ça peut donner quelque chose de pas trop mal, je vous dis à mercredi prochain (11/11/15) pour la parution du chapitre 1 ! :)

A très vite j'espère ;)  
Chip.


	2. 01 - Une mission pour la Nouvelle

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

 _ **Réponse à Guest :  
**_ Je vais très bien, merci, j'espère que toi aussi ! x) Les chapitres seront définitivement plus longs que le prologue, mais tu ne mettras très certainement pas 3h à les lire... Si je ne m'abuse, ils font aux alentours de 10 pages Word, un peu plus ou un peu moins, j'espère que ça te conviendra :)  
En attendant, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que ce premier chapitre te plaira !

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Une mission pour la Nouvelle -**

 _\- Lundi 9 septembre -_

Si on ne l'avait pas connu, on aurait pu à cet instant comparer Draco à une loque. Cette première journée l'avait usé. Complètement. Botanique l'avait ennuyé, Sortilège l'avait agacé, Potions l'avait fatigué… Défense l'avait achevé. Il ne s'était pas souvenu à quel point une journée à Poudlard pouvait se révéler si éreintante. Et ce, quoi qu'aient pu en penser ses amis à cet instant.

-Et Snape ! Renchérit Blaise qui s'exhalait avec Pansy de la journée passée. Merlin, il était en forme aujourd'hui ! Ils ont pris cher les Gryffons !

Et c'était vrai. Son parrain avait vraiment bien vécu la rentrée. Au point même de dire que les Rouge et Or cette année partiraient avec un déficit de points. Mais Draco n'arrivait pas à s'en satisfaire. Il n'avait pas pu lâcher Potter des yeux. A chaque cours commun, à chaque rencontre, dans les couloirs, même de loin. Il n'avait quasiment pas mangé au déjeuner tant il avait été occupé à le regarder, et que dire du dîner. Il allait finir par s'en pourrir la vie.

En réalité il voulait juste que ça s'arrête. Ça. Cette chaleur au fond de son ventre à la seule entente de sa voix. Il voulait recommencer à le haïr, c'était tellement plus simple. Ne pas se soucier de la portée de ses coups lors d'une bagarre, ne pas souffrir des insultes qu'il lui lançait, celles qui le blessaient jusqu'au fond de ses yeux si verts que Draco s'y perdait parfois. Se perdre dans le vert de ses yeux… Ça faisait tellement niais, tellement fleur-bleue. Tellement _faible_. Et puis c'était ridicule, pour ne rien gâcher. Jamais Draco n'aurait un jour imaginé tomber si bas. Il s'était persuadé, plus tôt avant l'été, que ce n'était qu'une passade, qu'il avait été usé, bousculé par les événements de leur sixième année. Celle qui aurait pu leur être fatale à tous. Mais non. Ils avaient survécu, les choses s'étaient calmées, l'été était passé… Et cette foutue sensation de chaleur était toujours là. Plus forte, plus puissante qu'avant. Parce qu'il ne risquait plus de s'attacher à un condamné, parce que Potter avait survécu, et que la joie que Draco en ressortait était telle… que parfois, rien que d'y penser, il pouvait oublier tout le reste et juste se sentir bien.

Et puis… Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué. Deux mois, Merlin ! Deux foutus mois ! Sans compter les journées entières de juin que Potter avait passé au Ministère. Et les absences forcées de Draco pour « motifs familiaux ». Conneries. Evidemment que lui aussi en avait passé, des journées au Ministère. Et tout ce temps, il avait tenté de ne pas y penser. Peine perdue, oui… Potter avait pourri sa tête. Pourtant, tout ce que Draco voulait, c'était qu'il arrête. Qu'il le laisse tranquille. Qu'il cesse d'être à la base de ses joies, de ses peines, de sa rage et de la dépression qui ne tarderait plus si les choses demeuraient ainsi.

-Excuse-moi…

Et c'était qui, cette fille, là, qui le coupait dans sa neurasthénie. Blonde, plutôt petite… même le vert de ses yeux lui paraissait fade. Tout le contraire de Potter. Il l'en aurait insultée.

-T'es qui toi ? Attaqua-t-il. On se connaît ?

Elle parut blessée. Non… vexée. Tant pis pour elle. Elle n'avait qu'à le laisser s'enfoncer dans son dégoût de la vie. Elle tourna les talons et repartit sur un fauteuil de la salle commune, non loin, dont sans doute elle venait.

-T'aurais pu faire un effort.

Blaise avait arrêté de s'extasier sur leur journée de rentrée et le regardait d'un air blasé. Draco haussa un sourcil.

-C'est la nouvelle. Elle ne connaît rien ni personne à Poudlard.

Draco roula des yeux. Même Pansy le regardait avec ce genre de désapprobation dans les yeux. Il souffla. Si même eux commençaient à lui faire des reproches, autant qu'il aille se pendre tout de suite. D'ailleurs, il était fatigué, il allait monter se coucher. Il se leva.

-On t'a vexé ? Se moqua Blaise.

-Je suis vanné. On se voit demain.

Et sur un dernier sourire presque forcé, il regagna son dortoir. Dortoir bien vide en réalité, puisque seul Théo semblait s'y trouver. Draco balaya la pièce du regard.

-Où sont Vincent et Grégory ?

Théo releva les yeux sur lui, baissa son livre et se releva sur son lit en position assise. D'après le sourire qu'il arbora à cet instant, il allait se moquer de lui.

-C'est pas très étonnant.

Draco haussa un sourcil, vint s'asseoir sur son lit, lit voisin, et entreprit d'ôter ses chaussures.

-Il est à peine vingt heures. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Draco ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire ? « Oh, je me meurs d'amour à petit feu pour Harry Potter, alors j'ai eu envie de me coucher tôt et de ne plus jamais me réveiller. Trois fois rien. ». A la place, il éluda :

-Et toi, pourquoi t'es déjà là ?

Théo releva à demi son livre et l'agita doucement. Eh ben oui. Il lisait, c'était évident. Draco desserra sa cravate. Retira sa chemise. Sur l'oreiller de son lit parfaitement préparé, le pyjama fourni par l'école. La veille ils n'avaient pas été encore donnés. Draco l'avisa un instant, septique.

-Ils l'ont changé ? Demanda-t-il à son ami.

-Ouais…

Draco prit l'uniforme de nuit entre ses mains. Le tissus était le même, mais il lui semblait que le vert était plus sombre que les années passées. L'insigne de sa maison était plus grand, aussi, un peu. Il soupira, blasé. De toute façon il n'allait pas plus le porter que les autres années. Il se leva, jeta le pyjama au fond de l'armoire où il resterait jusqu'en juin, et enfila un tee-shirt dans lequel personne ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Personne en dehors de ces garçons qui partageaient son dortoir depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Blanc, il flotta légèrement sur son ventre plat. Il retira puis déposa son pantalon sur la malle au bout de son lit, puis s'affala avec soulagement sur son matelas. Il entendit Théo rire près de lui et releva les yeux vers lui.

-Le grand repos du guerrier ? Fit son ami.

Draco sourit. Puis se mit sous ses couettes, presque pressé.

-Ris pas, cette journée m'a tué.

Mais il avait du sourire plein la voix et Théo l'entendit. Draco était heureux d'avoir des amis comme ça près de lui. Ça lui permettait au moins de se rappeler que la vie ne faisait pas que lui donner une famille corrompue ou des amours impossibles. Il avait aussi des amis uniques. Et ça, c'était quand même pas négligeable. Il ferma les yeux.

-Bonne nuit, Théo.

Il l'entendit répondre et se retourna sur le côté, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse et s'emmitouflant un peu plus dans ses couvertures. Il s'endormit plus vite que jamais.

 **.**

 _\- Mardi 10 septembre -_

-Debout là-dedans, le jour se lève, il fait beau comme jamais !

Draco grogna. Blaise venait d'ouvrir les rideaux de son baldaquin mais il espérait toujours pouvoir réussir à garder les yeux fermés. Peine perdue, évidemment, puisque le basané claironnait dans leur dortoir ce refrain ridicule. Draco ouvrit les yeux, les releva vaguement vers la fenêtre. Il faisait gris. Sans doute même pleuvrait-il dans la journée. Blaise n'était qu'un abruti. Un abruti de bonne humeur, qui avait sans doute bien fait de le réveiller. Draco s'étira.

-Blaise.

-Draco ?

-La ferme.

Son ami rit de bon cœur et Draco se leva. Il alla jusqu'à la salle de bain, mit la main sur la porte.

-Oublie pas de te dépêcher, mon pote !

Draco lui fit un vague signe de tête en entrant dans la salle d'eau. Il se débarrassa de son tee-shirt, de son boxer, et se glissa sous la douche. L'eau le réveilla et il se frotta légèrement les yeux. Puis il lança un _tempus_. Il resta un instant devant l'heure qui s'afficha devant lui. Puis tout s'accéléra. Il se lava en presque moins d'une minute, sortit de la cabine de douche, se sécha en quatrième vitesse et déboula dans le dortoir pour s'habiller plus vite que jamais. Il nouait sa cravate lorsqu'il descendit dans sa salle commune.

-Alors, comment s'annonce cette merveilleuse journée ?

Il ne répondit d'abord à Blaise que par un regard noir.

-Tu aurais pu me dire qu'il était déjà presque huit heures.

Blaise rit, et Draco remarqua le petit sourire de Théo. Théo, ce traître qui ne l'avait pas prévenu. Blaise relativisa, comme quoi ce n'était pas si grave, qu'ils ne commençaient qu'à neuf heures, et que s'ils avaient eu cours à huit heures et demie il l'aurait réveillé plus tôt. Draco savait, bien sûr. Mais il aimait bien cette relation qu'ils avaient toujours eu, basé sur cette amitié forte et cette dangereuse confiance. Confiance qui se révélait précieuse dans les instants forts, mais avec laquelle ils se plaisaient à jouer. Pour le plaisir. Parce qu'il fallait bien rire, surtout avec le lourd passé qu'ils avaient déjà à leur âge. Draco se demanda si le béguin de Pansy pour lui avait survécu à l'été. Comme tout le reste. Il ne savait pas quelle réponse il préférait. De savoir qu'il serait plus tranquille, ou qu'elle non plus n'avait pas été gâtée par l'été. Les deux, sans doute, lui ferait chaud au cœur. Elle devait les attendre dans la Grande Salle. Il se demanda si elle avait quand même commencé à manger. C'était une question plutôt stupide, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de s'en rendre compte.

On le bouscula.

Lui, Draco Malfoy, fut bousculé, là, au milieu de ce couloir. Violemment, en plus. Un accident, peut-être, mais il sentait qu'il allait pulvériser celui qui venait de faire ça, et qu'il n'entendait toujours pas s'excuser à plat ventre. Il se retourna.

-Eh ! Héla-t-il. Tu sais pas à qui t'as à faire !

Ses amis s'arrêtèrent derrière lui, et la jeune fille se retourna. Pourtant il ne lut ni peur ni honte dans ses yeux. Seulement un profond désintérêt et un blasement insultant. Il la reconnut, c'était cette fille, cette nouvelle qu'il avait envoyé balader la veille. Elle allait très vite comprendre ses erreurs.

-Nan. T'es qui ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux, de stupeur. Comme ceux de Blaise, comme ceux de Théo. Comme ceux de tous ceux qui avaient entendu et qui n'osaient plus se faire remarquer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

Sam Beckett, préfète de Gryffondor, cassa l'instant de tension palpable. Certains se remirent à respirer. Sam était quelqu'un qui savait gérer les conflits. Et, parfois, elle était impartiale. Les deux pieds bien ancrés au sol, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et d'un bref mouvement de la tête dégagea les boucles brunes qui gênaient son front.

-Malfoy, tu causes déjà des ennuis ?

Draco se retourna vers elle, la bouche tordue de dégoût.

-Sérieusement, Beckett ? J'y suis absolument pour rien. C'est elle, qui m'a bousculé !

-Je connais ton extrémisme et ta mauvaise foi, Malfoy.

-Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi, là ?

Beckett était plus sérieuse que jamais. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Pas le moins du monde. Maintenant tu passes ton chemin.

Draco serra les poings. C'était quoi, cette poisse, là ? Théo le fit avancer vers la Grande Salle. Beckett baissa les yeux sur Blaise qui la fixait.

-T'abuses, Beckett. Draco n'avait rien fait.

-La prochaine fois, fit-elle en s'avançant vers lui. Prend sa défense, Zabini.

Il eut un sourire mauvais.

-Je t'aurais même mené en Conseil si tu lui avais retiré des points.

-Cinq sur cinq, _préfet_ …

Ils soutinrent un instant encore le regard de l'autre et Blaise sourit. Il allait faire tout sauf rentrer dans son jeu. Il se retourna vers les curieux.

-Dispersez-vous ! Ordonna-t-il, puis il tourna les talons.

Sam le regarda partir. Lou vint à sa hauteur. Derrière elles, une voix les aurait presque fait sursauter. Une voix qui, en quelque sorte, cassa un peu l'ambiance, le climat instauré.

-Sérieusement… Vous avez que ça à faire ?

Elles se retournèrent et Sam eut un sourire que l'on aurait pu qualifier de stupide alors que Lou ne sembla seulement que fière d'elle. La préfète de Serdaigle secoua très doucement la tête, comme désabusée, son air rendit plus sérieux que jamais par ses longs cheveux noirs ramassés en tresse sur son épaule.

-Rose ! Mon amie ! Lança Sam alors.

-Retournez en cours.

Lou obéit, sur un dernier rire. Et Sam sourit devant le regard blasé de son amie en Bleu et Bronze.

-Toi aussi, reprit Rose.

-Moi j'ai cours à neuf heures, souligna Sam. C'est toi qui va finir par être en retard !

Mais le regard de Rose ne cilla pas, et elle répéta :

-Toi. Aussi.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et, sur un dernier « Oui, Chef ! », déserta le couloir. Seulement alors Rose s'autorisa un sourire amusé. Ce qu'elles pouvaient être stupides…

 **.**

-Elle m'a fait quoi là, Beckett !

Draco refusait de lâcher l'affaire. Il avait passé les quatre heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à maudire cette préfète de Rouge et Or à deux Gallions qui ne savait que le foutre en rogne. Aussi, Potter avait passé ces mêmes quatre heures à faire comme si Draco n'existait pas. Pas même un regard, pas même une insulte. C'était quoi, son problème ! Blaise tentait de le calmer, il lui disait de manger, comme quoi il aurait faim en Métamorphose sinon, qu'il le connaissait par cœur. Conneries. Il n'avait pas faim, il voulait juste se défouler. Contre n'importe quoi.

Il se leva.

-Je vous retrouve en cours.

Ses amis voulurent le retenir, mais il déserta la Grande Salle. Il avait les nerfs en feu. Si seulement c'était possible de mettre le feu à ses nerfs. L'air frais lui ferait du bien. Oui, voilà, il allait se calmer à l'extérieur. Il serait seul, dans la fraîcheur de l'Ecosse en fin d'été, et il irait rapidement mieux. Il suffisait qu'il ne pense pas à cette conne de Beckett et ses airs supérieurs, ni à ce crevard de Potter et ses yeux trop verts.

Il fallait simplement qu'il se vide l'esprit. Simplement… Oublier les cheveux bruns et le corps svelte, la démarche lente ou pressée, les mèches volantes dans le doux vent du parc et cet air totalement consterné de le voir.

-On s'isole, Malfoy ?

Evidemment, c'était tout de suite moins facile si Potter se pointait. Quelque chose se froissa dans son ventre. Lui, tout ce qu'il avait demandé, c'était d'oublier.

-Tu deviens dépressif ? C'est la rentrée qui te fait ça ?

Ses sarcasmes ne le remplissaient plus d'adrénaline ou du goût de la répartie. Ils le blessaient juste. Alors Draco le frappa. Au visage. Et il eut la sensation qu'on déchirait lentement l'intérieur de son ventre. Il eut sans doute même plus mal que Potter lui-même, qui se redressa bien vite pour frapper à son tour. C'était leur première altercation de l'année, et Draco trouva qu'elle avait un très désagréable goût d'amertume. Il aurait dû dire quelque chose, avant. Il aurait dû avoir la force de dire quelque chose. Ou alors aurait-il dû ne pas se laisser toucher par ses mots et s'en aller classieusement après deux ou trois insultes. C'était des choses qu'il avait su faire, pourtant. Autrefois. Il voulut frapper encore, mais n'en eut pas le courage. Et Potter frappa à sa place.

-Potter ! Malfoy !

Cette voix, Draco la connaissait. Aujourd'hui il était presque content de l'entendre. Parce qu'à l'inverse de son homologue à Gryffondor, Rose Fitzwilliam n'était d'aucun camp. Il avait cru comprendre que c'était une des nombreuses choses qui faisaient qu'elles se disputaient souvent, toutes les deux. Mais là, ce n'était pas important. Potter cessa ses coups, Draco se redressa. Il cracha, pour la forme, dans sa direction. Son visage devait refléter la haine, mais Potter ne fit que lui sourire. Un sourire… méprisant.

-Potter, je suis sûre que tu as d'autres choses à faire.

Il ne se le refit pas dire deux fois. Draco épousseta son uniforme. Tout pour ne pas relever les yeux sur la préfète de Serdaigle.

-Ça va, Malfoy ?

-Evidemment, fit-il, hautain.

Elle n'insista pas.

-Alors on se revoit en Métamorphose. Ne sois pas en retard.

Il fit un vague mouvement de tête. Elle s'en alla. Il fit quelques pas, pour voir s'il le pouvait toujours. Ce n'était pas des douleurs physiques, simplement… retenir ses larmes l'éreintait. Il s'arrêta, baissa les yeux. Comme si de pleurer tête basse pouvait le cacher au monde entier. Même à lui. Putain… Il n'aurait jamais cru que se battre contre Potter lui ferait si mal. De rage il ramassa la première pierre à portée et la jeta le plus loin qu'il put, hurlant sa colère. Cette colère sourde qui raisonnait en lui et de qui il était la seule cible. Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, en tailleur, les mains devant les yeux. Mains qui s'humidifièrent très vite. Il ne voulait pas… il ne voulait pas… ressentir ça… C'était trop… pas assez lui.

Il sursauta. Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu un bruit, non loin. Il essuya ses larmes, rapidement, et se releva, sortant doucement sa baguette de sa poche. Mais non, rien. Il soupira. Il devenait parano. Tant qu'il tenait sa baguette, il lança un _tempus_. Treize heures quarante. Il ferma les yeux, rangea sa baguette.

Vingt minutes. Il devait avoir le temps de retrouver les autres en salle commune juste avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route vers leur salle de Métamorphose. Il souffla un bon coup, histoire de se redonner contenance. Et essuya une dernière fois ses larmes. Sur son pouce, une légère trace de sang. Il roula des yeux. Voilà qu'il saignait du nez. Tant pis pour les autres, c'était aux toilettes qu'il passerait en premier. Pas question d'aller saluer Pomfresh pour si peu, mais _hors de question_ de retourner auprès de ses amis ainsi. Il ne voulait pas de questions. Il ne voulait pas d'allusions à une quelconque rencontre. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui parle de Potter. Pas maintenant. Et si possible, plus jamais.

 **.**

Il n'y avait eu pourtant absolument aucune raison de le provoquer. Ça avait été comme… viscéral. Et maintenant, Harry était énervé. C'était un peu ridicule, en un sens il s'était énervé tout seul. Il avait juste eu envie d'échanger avec lui quelques piques emplies d'acide. Il avait bien le droit, après tout, c'était même obligatoire pour des retrouvailles dans les règles. Mais non, il n'avait même pas essayé de l'emporter en répartie. C'était _lui_ , qui avait frappé en premier. Harry n'avait jamais demandé à se battre. C'était cette Fouine bipolaire qui avait laissé sa foutue mauvaise humeur lui démonter la mâchoire.

Harry se massa vaguement les maxillaires. Ça faisait un mal de chien, mine de rien. Et cette Fitzwilliam, là… Elle aurait au moins pu laisser le temps à Malfoy de se défendre. Harry avait une désagréable sensation d'inachevé en travers de la gorge. Il tenta de se calmer. Cho n'allait pas apprécier s'il avait la tête ailleurs, comme ça.

Il tourna à droite, s'arrêta devant le tableau de la salle commune des Serdaigle.

-Pour entrer, réponds simp…

-Laisse tomber, dit Harry au heurtoir. Je ne compte pas entrer, tu peux garder ton énigme.

Il se sentait toujours aussi stupide, depuis tout ce temps, de devoir parler à un heurtoir. Un heurtoir en forme d'aigle, qui plus est. C'est-à-dire qu'il parlait à une tête d'aigle en fer forgé, accrochée à une porte. Normal.

-Je viens chercher Cho Chang.

La tête d'aigle parut vexée et grommela quelque chose qu'Harry ne saisit pas avant de faire passer le message à l'élève le plus près à l'intérieur. Ce fut Cho elle-même qui lui ouvrit. Elle lui sauta au cou, et l'embrassa longuement. Harry se répéta encore, et encore, et encore, qu'à partir de ce moment il était impératif qu'il ne pense plus à Malfoy. Il sourit à sa petite amie. Mais elle fronça les sourcils.

-Ça va, Harry ? Tu as l'air préoccupé…

Harry se maudit. Lui, mais surtout Malfoy, qui savait toujours le mettre dans des états qui inquiétaient ceux qu'il aimait. Il l'embrassa, doucement.

-Mais non, tout va bien. Je suis un peu en retard, j'étais à la volière.

Elle lui prit la main et se mit en route vers la salle de Métamorphose. Elle souriait, et Harry se dit qu'il aimait ce sourire. Bien plus que la haine sur le visage de Malfoy. Et que c'était sur ça qu'il devait se concentrer.

-Tu voulais voir Edwige ? Demanda sa petite amie.

Il sourit. Il trouvait adorable jusqu'à cette douce curiosité qu'elle lui vouait.

-Non, s'amusa-t-il. Remus avait besoin d'un service.

Elle serra doucement sa main. Elle était chaude dans la sienne, et Harry entreprit de se vider la tête. Il n'avait plus aucune raison d'être en colère. Il fit tout pour faire taire cette insupportable adrénaline dans le fond de son ventre qui le poussait à retourner se battre. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Ils arrivèrent, et elle l'embrassa.

-Tu vas me manquer… Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Au-dessus de son épaule, Harry remarqua Malfoy, là, contre un mur. Son baiser dut prendre un goût amer, parce que Cho se retourna vers le Serpentard.

-Ne fais pas attention à lui, Harry.

Il rebaissa les yeux vers elle, et sourit doucement. Elle avait raison, il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse Malfoy gâcher les instants qu'il partageait avec elle.

-On se retrouve en Sortilège ? Fit-elle.

-Bien sûr…

Elle sourit, et elle rentra à la suite des autres dans la classe du professeur McGonagall. Professeur qui salua Harry d'un signe de tête.

 **.**

Sortilège. Cho y retrouva Harry, Harry y retrouva Cho. Mais dans l'ensemble les Gryffondor retrouvèrent les Serdaigle, et vice versa. Sam Beckett, par exemple, s'était assise près de Rose Fitzwilliam, quelque part derrière. Elles ne parlaient pas vraiment, elles écoutaient surtout. Tout du moins, Rose écoutait, pendant que Sam griffonnait quelques vagues dessins sur le coin droit de son parchemin. Mais Rose se doutait bien que Sam ne devait pas s'être mise là pour rien, et elle ne put qu'attendre qu'elle se décide à briser ce silence ridicule installé entre elles. Ça ne tarda pas.

-Tout à l'heure… Entama la Gryffondor.

-Hm.

-Malfoy a pleuré.

Rose se tourna vers elle. Elle ne semblait ni surprise, ni… ni même rien du tout. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis se ravisa. Puis parla finalement.

-Tu étais là ?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel avant de se faire sarcastique :

-Non, non, je suis passée maître dans l'art de la divination !

Sam n'avait jamais été « maître » dans l'art de quoi que ce soit qui s'apprenait entre les murs de l'école qu'était Poudlard. Rose parut blasée.

-T'aurais pu intervenir… Fit-elle remarquer.

Elle reprit ses prises de notes. Et puis, toujours concentrée sur sa plume, les yeux sur son parchemin, elle demanda :

-Quand tu dis « pleurer »…

-Ouais.

-Hm.

La Serdaigle, sans pour autant poser sa plume, releva le regard vers son homologue à Gryffondor.

-Il faudrait qu'on fasse quelque chose.

Cette constatation tira à Sam un sourire satisfait.

-Je savais que ça t'intéresserait… S'amusa-t-elle.

Le silence revint entre elles et la Serdaigle se remit à écrire. Et puis…

-Tu me fileras tes notes, hein ?

Rose ne fit que lever au ciel des yeux consternés.

 **.**

Lou marchait seule dans un couloir plutôt désert. A vrai dire, elle commençait à se demander si elle ne s'était pas perdue. Ce serait quand même franchement ridicule, de se perdre dans une école. Même grande. Même _très_ grande. Elle prit à gauche. La veille elle avait pourtant trouvé son dortoir super facilement… Elle soupira. La chance du débutant. Elle prit à droite. Les escaliers face à elle descendaient. Ça semblait plutôt logique, pour des cachots. Elle prit par là.

Et si elle se perdait vraiment ? Et si elle mourait de déshydratation ? Ou de folie ? Et si jamais personne ne retrouvait son corps en décomposition dans les dédales de l'école ? Ce serait… glauque. Quoiqu'intéressant, pour une future légende. _Le spectre perdu_. Ça sonnait plutôt bien.

-Lou.

Elle sursauta. Merlin ! Elle venait de frôler la crise cardiaque ! Devant elle, deux élèves aux uniformes respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Elle soupira de soulagement.

-Plus jamais ça… Leur dit-elle.

-Tu te souviens de ce type que tu as humilié ce matin ? Demanda Sam en faisant fi de sa peur bleue.

Lou se redressa, épousseta son uniforme pour la forme. Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait de ce petit con prétentieux, arrogant et péteux, qui l'avait dénigrée pas plus tard que la veille et qui devait sans nulle doute avoir l'habitude de voir se prosterner devant lui larbins et groupies.

-Evidemment.

-Bien.

Les deux autres ne rajoutèrent rien, mais leur petit sourire fit froncer les sourcils de la Serpentard. Et puis finalement, elle comprit ce qui les amusait tant. Et ça tenait en quelques mots. Quelques mots que Rose se délecta à prononcer :

-Il faudrait que tu deviennes son amie.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Et voilà pour le vrai premier morceau ! Evidemment si vous avez un avis, je serais ravie de l'entendre :)

J'espère que ça vous donne envie de lire la suite, en tout cas ! Et dans ce cas, publication du chapitre 2 mercredi prochain (18/11/15), sans faute :3

A très vite !  
Chip.


	3. 02 - Elle est jalouse

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

 _ **Ewa :  
**_ Aaw ça me fait plaisir que la suite t'ait plu aussi ! :D C'est vrai que j'aime bien quand c'est Draco qui se morfond, c'est ma petite faiblesse... xD  
Aucun souci pour la publication, aucune raison que j'arrête ! Comme je l'ai dit, l'histoire est terminée, les chapitres attendent patiemment d'être postés :3  
Du coup, encore plein de Lou ! Et plein de Harry-qui-n'est-peut-être-pas-si-indifférent ! ;)  
Bonne lecture !

 _ **CQFD :  
**_ Ils vont en baver, ça c'est clair... Et j'espère que ça te plaira ! :3  
Voici la suite, en espérant que ce soit à la hauteur de tes attentes, bonne lecture ! ;)

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Elle est jalouse... -**

 _\- Mercredi 11 septembre -_

C'était pourtant pas croyable. De donner autant d'importance à un mec comme lui. Harry ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus. De devoir être confronté chaque jour à cette Fouine de Malfoy, ou de ne pas savoir passer outre. Là, par exemple, il avait invité sa petite amie à petit déjeuner à ses côtés. Mais non, rien à faire, il n'arrivait même pas à l'écouter. Il ne voulait pas la froisser, alors il lançait un petit « hm » de temps en temps, mais c'était une situation qui – selon lui – ne pourrait plus durer très longtemps. Il fallait qu'il accepte l'idée de devoir se sortir Malfoy de la tête. Et tant pis si ça signifiait cesser de le surveiller et d'épier ses faits et gestes. Tant pis s'il perdait une occasion de prévoir un hypothétique mauvais coup. Il gagnerait quelque chose, et pas des moindres : une vie.

C'était plutôt cool, une vie. Et peu importait si Harry ne savait jamais qui était cette fille, là, qui semblait se faire toute petite, debout près de Malfoy, parlant difficilement et baissant inlassablement les yeux.

-Tu m'écoutes, Harry ?

Il se retourna vers sa petite amie, ne sut un instant pas quoi répondre. Puis il sourit et, l'embrassant, souffla tout contre ses lèvres :

-Excuse-moi… je pensais à toi.

 **.**

Draco, s'il avait pu, se serait noyé dans son café. Il avait passé une nuit lamentable. Il n'avait pas cessé de se réveiller, sans raison. Mais une fois qu'il avait été l'heure, Blaise et Théo avaient dû le tirer du lit, presque par la force. Affligeant. C'était Potter, la cause de tout ça. Draco en était certain. Quoi d'autre, de toute façon ? Il était _le_ truc qui clochait dans sa vie.

-Hm… Malfoy… ?

Lui, et cette fille qu'il n'arrêtait plus de croiser depuis la rentrée. Il se tourna vaguement pour confirmer que c'était bien elle, puis replongea dans son bol.

-Je… Bafouilla-t-elle. Je voulais m'excuser, pou-pour hier… Je-je ne voulais pas… enfin, que ça te retombe dessus… Je-je n'ai pas fait exprès de te heurter… J'ai… je ne pensais pas à mal…

Il leva les yeux au ciel. S'il s'était retourné une seconde fois, il aurait vu à quel point ses yeux s'étaient faits humides. Mais il n'eut même pas besoin de ça pour oublier sa rancune.

-Ouais, ouais… Fit-il. C'est pas grave. On oublie.

-Oh… Me-merci…

Elle semblait terrorisée. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ne plus penser à Potter. Il n'arrêtait pas de se le répéter. Comme si ça allait finir par marcher. Comme si Merlin, là-haut, finirait par en avoir marre de l'entendre se plaindre et effacerait cette partie gênante, à l'intérieur de sa tête.

-Draco… ? Sembla s'inquiéter Blaise près de lui.

En relevant les yeux, il constata que Théo et Pansy le regardaient eux aussi d'un air préoccupé.

-Quoi ?

-Tu… Reprit son ami. Tu l'as… pardonnée ? Comme ça ?

-Tu l'as entendu ? Fit Draco en haussant les épaules. Elle était à la limite de l'apoplexie.

Il ne sut pas si Blaise fut convaincu. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête, un détail qui commençait sincèrement à l'inquiéter. Il ne s'était pas battu, en fait. Oui, bien sûr qu'il l'avait frappé. Mais ensuite ? Ensuite, il s'était laissé faire. _Laissé faire_ , par Merlin ! C'était quoi la prochaine étape, se laisser tabasser ? Perdre délibérément un duel ? Finir à l'infirmerie ? En être satisfait ? Draco avait pensé être au plus bas. Etait-il possible qu'il se soit trompé ? Etait-il possible que le gouffre dont il pensait avoir touché le fond ne fut qu'en réalité une simple terrasse au soleil ? Devait-il ensuite connaître les jours de pluie, les nuits d'orage et seulement alors la chute, les dalles de pierre s'ouvrant sous lui comme le sol sous les pécheurs au jour du jugement dernier ? Aurait-il à goûter à l'Enfer ? L'Enfer aurait-il le goût du sang de Potter dans sa bouche lorsqu'il le frappait de son poing blessé… ? Ou seulement la chaleur du premier contact de sa peau contre la sienne lorsque la magie ne leur suffisait plus…

-Eh, tu m'écoutes ?

Blaise n'avait pas lâché l'affaire. Draco ne s'en rendit compte que maintenant. Il prit un air naturel pour répondre que non, qu'il n'écoutait pas, et que si c'était une morale quelconque il n'avait rien raté. Blaise sourit.

-Là je te retrouve.

Et Draco se félicita d'avoir tant retenu de ces années de mensonges et de secrets au sein de cette famille face à qui il était parvenu à se construire le personnage du fils unique qu'ils avaient toujours souhaité, expérience grâce à laquelle chaque jour que Merlin laissait faire il devenait ou savait rester maître d'une situation qui aurait dû lui échapper. Et, malgré lui, il sourit.

 **.**

-Oh non, j'ai oublié mes parchemins de Métamorphose !

Harry se retourna vers sa petite amie. Jusque là il avait été occupé à ne pas penser à Malfoy, mais il fut bizarrement plutôt content qu'on le coupe dans son élan de résolution. C'était éreintant. Et puis, assez paradoxalement, il y avait pensé beaucoup. Psychologie inversée. Il s'était fait avoir. Comme un bleu.

-Tu ne commences pas qu'à dix heures ?

Elle le regarda, dépitée. Mais un peu flattée, quand même, qu'il connaisse son emploi du temps. Mais dépitée.

-Si, fit-elle avec une petite moue. Mais je vais travailler à la bibliothèque. Ça m'embête, je vais devoir faire un détour pour les récupérer.

Harry sourit. Elle était adorable. Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il se prenait la tête avec un crevard comme Malfoy alors qu'il avait la chance de sortir avec une fille merveilleuse comme Cho.

-Je vais venir avec toi, lui dit-il.

Ses yeux passèrent en mode mon-petit-ami-est-vraiment-trop-mignon.

-Mais, fit-elle, douce. Tu commences à neuf heures, non ?

-Ouais, s'amusa-t-il. Mais c'est bon, on a le temps là. Et puis j'aime passer du temps avec toi.

Et elle émit un genre de « _Aow_ … » absolument adorable. Par contre, s'ils pouvaient y aller maintenant. Parce que Harry venait de voir sortir Malfoy un peu en retrait de ses amis, et il aurait vraiment aimé savoir où il allait, ce qu'il avait en tête. S'il allait vers les cachots, c'était tout bon. Normal. Tout irait bien. Ce serait logique. Mais il imagina pendant quelques secondes qu'ils prennent la direction opposée… Mais alors, où ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Avec qui ? Pourquoi, encore ?

-T'es trop mignon, Harry.

Et elle l'embrassa au coin des lèvres.

-Tu viens ? Fit-elle en se levant, sourire aux lèvres.

Il quitta la table sous le regard amusé de ses amis, à qui il ne renvoya qu'un rapide clin d'œil. Une fois passé les Grandes Portes, il regarda furtivement à droite, puis à gauche. Il repéra Malfoy, qui tournait avec ses amis au bout d'un couloir. Il fut un peu déçu que cette direction soit celle qu'il était logique qu'il prenne.

La main de Cho se glissa dans la sienne, et il la serra doucement. Il devait arrêter d'y penser. Pour de vrai. Là. Maintenant. Stop.

Voilà qui était mieux.

Après tout, Malfoy n'avait aucun droit de venir gâcher tous ces instants privilégiés entre Cho et lui. Et il ne pensa pas une seule seconde qu'il n'avait accompagné sa petite amie qu'uniquement pour surveiller le Serpentard.

Petite amie qui répondait déjà à l'énigme proposée par le heurtoir de la porte d'entrée de sa salle commune.

-J'en ai pour deux minutes ! Lança Cho en allant vers son dortoir.

Et Harry enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Maintenant qu'il était là… il espérait sincèrement qu'elle n'en eut _vraiment_ pas pour longtemps. Déjà, être en retard dans le cours de Snape, ça craignait. Et en plus, là, tout seul, planté comme un piquet debout dans la salle commune de Serdaigle…

-Bonjour, Harry.

Il baissa les yeux vers la voix douce et claire. Luna le regardait de ses yeux rêveurs, un sourire au bout des lèvres. Il sourit, alla s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Bonjour, dit-il. Ça va ?

Elle fit oui de la tête et il ramena ses genoux contre son torse, s'installant sur le canapé. Elle était mignonne, Luna. Elle avait quelque chose… d'innocent. Même après que la guerre soit passée sur sa vie comme un détraqueur sur une âme en peine. Son sourire lui réchauffa le cœur. Il y avait tout de même quelque chose de pur dans ce monde. Il avait parfois peur que tout le beau ait disparu.

-Tu as plein de Joncheruines qui te tournent autour, tu sais, indiqua-t-elle. Fais attention à ce qu'ils n'embrouillent pas tes idées.

Il sourit, un peu. Comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez embrouillé comme ça. Et les Joncheruines n'y étaient pour rien. Malfoy, par contre… Mais en un sens, son amie n'avait peut-être pas tort. Si seulement ces créatures existaient. Il remit derrière son oreille une mèche blonde.

-Je ferai attention, promit-il.

Il voulut lui demander des nouvelles de son père, savoir s'il se remettait. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Et pourtant, Merlin savait que cette parenthèse avec Luna avait été en train de le détendre.

-Ah ouais, je vois ce que c'est !

Mais Cho ne sembla pas de cet avis. Elle avait le regard mauvais, et l'air courroucé. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il sentait venir la dispute comme un éléphant serait tombé du ciel. Bruyamment et sans aucune raison.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu tenais à venir avec moi ! Enchaîna sa jalouse de petite amie. Mais vas-y, je t'en prie, reste avec ta petite protégée ! Cracha-t-elle.

-Cho… Soupira le Rouge et Or.

-Non mais c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Je te retiens pas, surtout !

Elle tourna les talons, mais il se leva pour la rattraper.

-Cho ! Allez, arrête, c'est ridicule !

-C'est moi qui suis ridicule ?! Eructa-t-elle.

 _Mais non, voyons, tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Luna est une amie, tu me connais, je t'aime, je tiens à toi. C'est son père, tu comprends, je voulais savoir… il a été malmené après notre passage chez lui, tu le sais. Allez, Cho…_

-Parfaitement ! Tu es complètement ridicule ! Fit-il.

A quelques pas de là, sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée éteinte, sans détacher ses yeux de ses cours de Botanique, Rose Fitzwilliam esquissa un genre de sourire amusé.

 **.**

-Rah, elle m'énerve !

Harry Potter, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, venait de faire une entrée remarquée. Il alla s'affaler sur le sofa ou Seamus et Neville étaient déjà. Ils coupèrent leur conversation pour se retourner vers lui, qui venait d'ajouter un poids non négligeable au canapé en s'y laissant tomber. Ron et Dean, eux, ne relevèrent même pas les yeux de leur partie d'échec, allongés à même la moquette, devant la cheminée. Hermione, sur le fauteuil voisin, baissa son livre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, cette fois ?

Harry émit un nouveau grognement de frustration. Puis il se redressa, l'adrénaline de la colère ne le laissant plus la possibilité de se laisser aller en arrière.

-Elle est tarée cette fille, je la comprendrai jamais ! La voilà qui se met à être jalouse de Luna ! De _Luna_ ! Non mais il lui arrive quoi là ? C'est quoi son délire ? Elle peut pas me laisser respirer trente secondes !? Elle croit quoi, que je vais sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ? Elle veut que je me coupe du monde, ou quoi ! On est où, là, à Azkaban ?! Tout de suite elle s'enflamme ! Non mais faut qu'elle se calme, hein ! Sérieux !

Il se ré-affala, soudain fatigué, et plaqua un coussin sur son visage. On l'entendit souffler, puis plus rien.

-Echec.

Dean grogna, et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ferma son livre, et le posa sur ses genoux. Prenant son ton le plus responsable, et le plus doux, elle le regarda pour dire doucement.

-Harry… Déjà, enlève cette chose de ton visage.

Il obtempéra, le regard bloqué sur le plafond. Elle l'avait tué. Cho. Cette fille était éreintante. Souvent. Parfois. Il entendit son amie soupirer, un peu, de là où elle était.

-Tu sais qu'elle tient à toi, Harry, c'est pour ça qu'elle est jalouse.

Il eut un reniflement sarcastique.

-Mais pense à tout ce que vous avez fait de chemin, ensemble. Et elle t'aime. Et tu l'aimes toi aussi, hm ? Et…

Le ton amusé d'Hermione à cet instant lui fit baisser les yeux vers elle. Il n'aima pas son petit sourire en coin. Il n'aima pas la délectation dans son regard. S'il avait pu, il aurait reculé.

-Toi aussi, tu es jaloux…

Il grogna en rabattant sur son visage le coussin aux couleurs de sa maison. Seamus et Neville avaient depuis bien longtemps repris leur conversation, il tenta de se concentrer sur eux pour se changer les idées. Mais rien à faire. Il sentait sur lui le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione, et sur ses joues la chaleur d'un léger rougissement.

-Echec et mat.

Il put clairement entendre la plainte longue de Dean qui venait de se faire massacrer son roi, puis il n'eut plus que les paroles de son amie sous son crâne. Il souffla. Elle avait raison. Evidemment qu'elle avait raison. Elle avait _toujours_ raison.

-Bon, fit-il en se débarrassant de ce pauvre coussin. D'accord.

Le sourire de son amie s'agrandissait doucement. A leurs pieds, Dean remettait en place les pièces pour une revanche. Près de lui, les autres continuaient à ne pas l'écouter. A les voir comme ça, on aurait pu les croire habitués. Harry grimaça. C'était peut-être le cas. Se renfrognant, il ajouta :

-J'irai m'excuser.

A quelques pas de là, Kate McKenzy eut une réflexion des plus philosophiques.

-Eh bien… Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz, entre les amoureux du siècle.

Kate McKenzy, amie de longue date de la préfète Sam Beckett. Sam qui restait songeuse, les yeux sur le Sauveur. Derrière elle, Lise et June révisaient la dernière leçon de Métamorphose. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner vers Kate et son bouquin. Et elle souffla, comme pour elle-même :

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

-Sam ?

Lise et June avaient remballé leurs affaires, Kate rangeait son livre. Sam fronça les sourcils en les voyant faire.

-Tu viens ?

Le temps que le mécanisme de mémoire se mette en route, il passa bien quelques longues secondes. Et puis Sam jura en sauta sur ses pieds. Etre en retard au premier cours de la journée n'était déjà pas très classe, mais alors avec Snape… Elle en aurait presque frissonné.

Et d'ailleurs, elle frissonna, quand l'homme en noir leur ordonna de se taire. Ce type avait une voix… lugubre. En réalité, toute la classe frissonna. Sauf peut-être Draco Malfoy, initié depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et Harry Potter, le grand, le seul, l'unique… Qui était tellement perdu dans ses pensées que le sol aurait pu s'écrouler sous lui que ça n'aurait fait aucune différence.

Elle était si… si… Si elle avait été là, il lui aurait fait la tronche. Il avait l'impression d'être en prison, à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas parler à une fille sans qu'elle ne fasse une crise, elle voulait toujours en être quand il faisait une virée entre potes, et il n'avait même plus le temps pour surveiller Malfoy. Harry releva soudainement les yeux vers lui. Malfoy. Il l'avait oublié. Mais non, tout semblait aller bien, rien à signaler. Tout du moins, en apparence. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Zabini, puis à Nott, puis à Parkinson. Puis à cette fille, là, dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom. Elle lui semblait louche. On se racla la gorge près de lui. Hermione le regardait avec des yeux condescendants. Elle avait remarqué son petit manège. Il soupira en baissant les yeux. D'accord. Il comprenait ce qui pouvait agacer Cho dans sa manière d'être. Peut-être qu'il ne s'occupait pas assez d'elle.

-Londubat, dix points en moins pour bêtise maladive.

Ouais. Il devait y avoir de ça. Et s'il se comportait mieux avec elle, peut-être serait-elle plus compréhensive de ses besoins de liberté. Une explosion soudaine le fit sursauter. Lui comme tout le monde. Il regarda son uniforme… Il y avait échappé. Mais Snape passa une main bien trop clame sur son visage, pour dégager la composition verdâtre. Sous elle, son visage était tordu par la rage.

-Retenue ce soir, Londubat… Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler, si quelques Serpentards n'avaient pas eu quelque mal à se retenir de pouffer. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient puérils. Lui, non. Il ne l'était pas. Il se reprenait en mains, à partir de maintenant. Il allait s'excuser auprès de sa petite amie, et il essaierait enfin de se comporter comme celui qu'elle méritait. Il ne fit pas attention à la vague sensation de déjà vu que dégagea chez lui cette résolution. Mieux, il la balaya d'un hochement nerveux de la tête.

 **.**

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de Botanique, à onze heures et demie, Harry distança ses amis pour traverser le parc au plus vite. Cho finissait à cette heure-là elle aussi, il ne voulait pas attendre la fin du déjeuner, et elle ne le laisserait sans doute pas entrer dans sa salle commune après la façon dont il l'avait quittée au matin. C'était maintenant dans les couloirs, et rien d'autre. Il alla jusqu'à la salle du professeur McGonagall.

…Et ragea quand il la trouva fermée.

Il fouilla prestement dans son sac et sortit la carte des maraudeurs. Il jura solennellement que ses intentions étaient mauvaises, et Poudlard se déploya devant lui. Il jura, encore. Il ne l'avait pas raté de beaucoup. Elle allait avec ses amies en direction de la Grande Salle. Evidemment, elle savait qu'il allait vouloir la voir. Elle avait dû penser qu'il irait en salle commune. Elle l'évitait. Grandiose. Harry serra les dents, mais essaya de se calmer. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de lui en vouloir. Après tout, il l'avait cherché.

Il fit demi-tour, pressa le pas. Il sauta des marches dans les escaliers, anticipa leurs mouvements comme jamais. Il esquiva quelques élèves dans les couloirs. Des qui traînaient, des qui changeaient de salle, des qui descendaient en direction du parc, des qui montaient en quelque salle commune. Il courut sur de longs mètres.

-Cho !

Sa petite amie se retourna vers lui, puis leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa route.

-Cho ! Attends !

Il la devina agacée, mais elle fit signe à ses amies qu'elle les rejoindrait, et elle fut seule lorsqu'il arriva devant elle, à bout de souffle, les jambes en feu.

-Merci… Souffla-t-il en récupérant un instant.

-Harry, fit Cho en coupant court à son répit. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il se redressa. Elle avait le visage plus que fermé, il se fit doux.

-Pour ce matin, je suis désolé… Je me suis emporté, mais je sais que ce n'est pas simple d'être avec moi.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, détourna les yeux.

-J'essaye d'être présent pour tout le monde, et j'ai du mal à laisser les types comme Malfoy vaquer à leurs affaires. Des fois, j'oublie avec qui je me sens le mieux… Mais c'est toi que j'aime, Cho, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle avait du mal à ne pas broncher.

-Cho…

-Mais Harry, tu dis ça à chaque fois ! Eclata-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Il ne cilla pas. Il y avait des larmes au fond des yeux de sa petite amie. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état. Il aimait encore moins en être le responsable.

-A chaque fois, tu m'entends ! Toujours tu me dis que tu vas faire des efforts, que tu m'aimes, que tu vas être plus présent avec moi ! Mais chaque fois tu…

Sa voix resta coincée au fond de sa gorge. Harry approcha doucement ses bras. Elle se laissa prendre entre eux.

-Je suis désolé, mon cœur…

Il passa ses mains dans son dos, doucement, et elle consentit à faire de même. Elle se détendit, un peu. Il remonta ses mains jusqu'à son visage et, doucement, se pencha pour l'embrasser. Voilà qui finissait bien.

Au bout du couloir, à quelques mètres, Draco déglutit. Les voir ensemble lui faisait toujours le même effet, après tout ce temps. Un genre de nœud au fond de l'estomac. Un remonté de bile. Il fit demi-tour, à la Grande Salle il s'y rendrait autrement que par là. Ou non, mieux, il ne s'y rendrait pas. Il n'avait soudainement plus d'appétit.

Il ne vit pas, sur son passage, une silhouette qu'il devrait bientôt finir par connaître par cœur. Lou, appuyée contre un mur, le regarda passer de ses yeux calculateurs. Ce qu'elle venait de voir, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Pas. Du. Tout.

 **.**

Le ventre de Draco grogna. Il n'avait pas apprécié de sauter le repas. Mais alors, pas du tout. Et ce n'était décidément pas le cours du professeur Binns qui le distrairait de sa faim. Il se sentait dépérir, seconde après seconde. S'il n'avait pas été entouré de gens, il aurait grogné, gémi de désespoir, avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol et de manger du chocolat, recroquevillé en position fœtale.

Deux ans, par Merlin. Deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Le parfait sauveur Potter et son éternelle groupie. Quelle pouffe. Et plus il l'aimait lui, moins il l'aimait elle. C'était dire s'il l'exécrait à cette heure.

-Draco.

Il émit comme réponse un genre d'acquiescement barbare tout à fait disgracieux.

-Ressaisis-toi mon pote, t'as l'air plus mort que Binns.

Il eut tout de même une réaction sarcastique presque pas muette. Qui aurait pu passer pour une note d'amusement s'il n'avait pas été si morne. C'était facile à dire, se ressaisir. Deux ans c'était pas rien et, vu le patin dont il avait été témoin, ils étaient sur la bonne voie pour vivre heureux, se marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants.

Chose qui lui arrachait passionnément les tripes rien que d'y penser. Bizarrement. Le plan de départ consistant à les laisser vivre – eux comme lui – jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus à se voir, jamais, pour toujours, se déroulait plutôt bien, pourtant. Mais non, rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à s'en foutre. Il n'arrivait pas à ne pas être touché. Il n'arrivait pas ne pas s'en préoccuper. Il n'arrivait pas.

Deux ans. Sérieusement. C'était beaucoup trop pour le premier amour d'un adolescent. Pensait-il. Peut-être.

-Tu crois qu'ils étaient comestibles, ces trucs en botanique ?

Blaise haussa un sourcil, presque à la Malfoy.

-Ces genres de fruits, là ? Ils t'auraient tué dans la seconde.

Draco s'affaissa sur sa table. Son après-midi était un véritable Enfer. Et il mourait de faim.

-Allez, courage mec, on mange dans trois heures.

Et Draco geignit de plus belle. Trois heures, c'était bien trop long. Comme ces deux ans. Comme cette journée. Comme cette dernière année à Poudlard.

 **.**

-Tu crois qu'ils vont se séparer ?

On aurait pu croire à cette transition que le tout Pourdlard se passionnait de la tumultueuse histoire d'amour de leur Sauveur à tous, mais en réalité mis à part Draco – et Harry, et Cho – seule Rose s'en préoccupait vraiment. Rose Fitzwilliam, la préfète aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Rose qui avait depuis toujours un petit quelque chose à l'encontre de la personne de Cho Chang. Cette fille, elle l'exécrait simplement.

Assise près d'elle à ce cours de Sortilège, Sam soupira sans discrétion aucune.

-Ça fait deux ans que tu me demandes ça.

Ce n'était pas seulement un cours théorique de Sortilège, c'était aussi leur dernier cours de la journée et Sam trouvait que cette unique heure s'entêtait à ne passer qu'à une vitesse follement lente.

Elle balaya la classe du regard. Un peu au-devant d'elles, sur la gauche, Harry Potter et Cho Chang. Mains enlacées, plus amoureux que jamais. Elle conclut :

-Mais je pense que non.

Et Rose soupira à son tour. Ce tableau la débectait.

-Bon, finit-elle par réagir. Il faut qu'on fasse un petit point, on se retrouve ce soir à la salle-sur-demande ?

-Ça marche.

-Bien.

Silence. Elles comprirent au ton de Flitwick qu'il concluait sa leçon. Une cloche annonça la fin du cours. Rose se retourna vers Sam qui enfournait des feuilles dans son sac.

-Tu préviendras Lou, dit-elle. En indiquant le chemin, qu'elle sache où nous trouver.

Elle se leva et Sam se demanda un instant à quel moment elle avait rangé ses affaires. Avant de passer la porte, elle ajouta.

-Et aussi, donne-lui le Code !

Et Sam sourit. _Bien Chef._

 **.**

Et ce fut fait, dans les plus brefs délais. Le soir même d'ailleurs, Lou ouvrit sans semonce la porte de la salle-sur-demande, après être soigneusement être passé trois fois devant la tapisserie indiquée sur le bout de parchemin qu'elle tenait, froissé, entre son poing fermé.

Ses amies l'accueillirent, fidèles à elles-mêmes.

-T'as trouvé facilement ?

-T'avais l'air consternée au déjeuner.

-C'est à propos de Chang ?

-Et de Potter ?

Sam, Rose, et Sam, et Rose. Son regard passa sur chacune d'elles.

-Ouais, fit-elle. Tout ça.

Sans parler de son don à comprendre le plan approximatif dessiné par Sam plus tôt dans la journée, il était effectivement question de Chang, et de Potter. Et de Malfoy, qui, à ce train-là, allait finir par se rendre malade, de jalousie envers l'une et d'amour pour l'autre.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Ça vous plaît toujours ? n.n'

En tout cas bien sûr vos avis m'intéressent, et pour le chapitre 3 je vous dis à mercredi prochain (25/11/15) ! :)

A très vite!  
Chip.


	4. 03 - Il est irritable

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

 _ **Ewa :  
**_ Aaah Cho ! L'amour de sa vie… xD Je ne suis pas une grande fan non plus, comme tu vas bientôt pouvoir t'en douter x)  
J'espère que l'attente entre les chapitres ne va pas finir par avoir raison de toi ! Je sais qu'une semaine ça peut paraître long, mais console-toi en te disant qu'il y a zéro pourcent de chance pour que ça s'interrompe, hm ? :3  
Et c'est bien le chapitre 3, tu ne t'es pas trompée ! C'est FF qui compte le prologue comme le numéro 1 ;) (Si j'y pense je mettrais des numéros dans les titres de chapitres, éventuellement…)  
Bonne lecture !

 _ **Guest :  
**_ Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps d'une review ! :D Je suis contente que ce début t'ait plu, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :3  
Bonne lecture !

 **Et un grand merci à ceux et celles d'entre vous qui ont déjà ajouté cette histoire en favoris et en follow, ça me fait super plaisir ! :D**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- ...Il est irritable -**

 _\- Jeudi 12 septembre -_

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Remplie de tendresse, de belles intentions. Harry avait petit déjeuné avec une Cho calmée, douce et amoureuse. Ils s'étaient séparés sur de belles paroles, elle lui avait demandé si elle allait lui manquer, il avait dit que oui. Mais – et personne de leurs amis ne s'en étonnerait – ça n'allait sans doute pas durer. Et ce serait probablement de sa faute à lui.

Il était près de dix heures et demie du matin et les Serdaigle sortaient de Métamorphose. Les Gryffondor revenaient tout droit des serres de Botanique et ils allaient prendre le relais dans le cours du professeur McGonagall. En sortant de la salle, Cho repéra Harry dans les élèves qui attendaient dans le couloir, et elle sourit, doucement.

Mais cet enfoiré d'Harry Potter n'était qu'un menteur et un hypocrite, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait cru lorsqu'il lui avait juré que cette fois-ci tout serait différent. Et cette fois encore elle ne parvint pas à croiser son regard, à trouver le fond de ses yeux. Elle suivit la direction qu'ils prenaient, le cœur en colère. Elle ne trouva qu'un groupe de Serpentard qui sortait à sa suite de leur cours commun et, parmi eux, Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy qui avait lui aussi levé les yeux vers Harry et qui accaparait toute son attention.

Elle qui avait pensé qu'il ferait des efforts, qu'il cesserait de la mettre en concurrence avec ce pseudo-ennemi, ce mec qui n'en valait même pas la peine. Que, enfin, le temps ne s'arrêterait que pour eux. Eux seuls.

Mais ce traître de temps n'en avait que faire de ses peines de cœur, et il gardait Harry et Malfoy dans une bulle malsaine qui contribuait chaque jour à l'éloigner d'elle. L'amertume la gagna. Elle retourna en salle commune, seule et sans un regard en arrière.

 **.**

-Un crétin, égoïste et sans cœur, voilà ce que tu es !

A la table des Rouges et Or s'était installé un silence relatif qui aurait mis mal-à-l'aise le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Dans le couloir, derrière les portes fermées de la Grande Salle, Harry Potter devait passer le plus mauvais quart d'heure qu'il fut. Cho était venue le chercher, lui avait fait quitter la salle. Tout le monde avait tout de suite su ce qu'il se tramait. Harry avait, ou n'avait pas fait quelque chose, et Cho le lui faisait bruyamment savoir. C'était à se demander, depuis le temps, ce qu'ils faisaient encore ensemble tous les deux. Mais les voies de la Destinée étaient impénétrables.

-N'essaye pas de t'en sortir avec de belles phrases encore une fois !

On n'entendait pas ce qu'Harry répondait, mais on pouvait aisément le deviner. Il enrobait, il adoucissait. Et bientôt il crierait à son tour. Ron, Hermione, Seamus et quelques autres s'échangèrent un regard désolé. Désolés pour Harry, sans doute. Désolés que ça se passe si mal.

-Mais ta gueule ! Explosa Harry de l'autre côté. Tu m'énerves, pourquoi tu me prends la tête ?!

Hermione soupira. Ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de sauver son couple. Si du moins c'était ce qu'il voulait. On le vit revenir, le visage fermé, l'air franchement agacé. En colère. Haineux. Il s'assit de la manière la plus agressive dont on put s'asseoir. Ses amis se remirent à manger comme si de rien n'était. En silence. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour en parler.

 _Egoïste, sans cœur_. Cho le disait _obsédé_ par Malfoy. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait, de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle connaissait de ses obsessions ? Avait-elle la moindre idée du temps qu'il avait passé à tenir Malfoy à l'œil avant le début de la guerre, avant la fin de tout ? C'était pas si simple, d'arrêter comme ça. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute sa vie. Il le connaissait par cœur. Et ces temps-ci il était calme, très calme. Un peu trop calme. De ces périodes d'apaisement avant les batailles, les tempêtes ou les quoi que ce fut d'autre. Harry voulait _savoir_. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à ça.

Il fut plus en rogne encore lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de déjeuner convenablement. Elle lui avait bouffé son temps, et pour des conneries. Il allait crever la dalle. Tant pis, il était dégoûté, il n'était plus à ça près. Il suivit ses amis en Histoire de la Magie et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'assit aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle te reproche ? Demanda Ron, doucement, au bout d'un moment.

Harry eut un reniflement sarcastique.

-Apparemment je m'occupe plus de Malfoy que d'elle.

Ce n'était pas faux, mais Ron ne répondit rien. Il l'observa un instant. Harry avait du mal à se sortir de ces choses qu'ils avaient vécu. Il fallait tourner la page, mais c'était dur pour lui. Enfin, c'était dur pour tout le monde, mais… Harry avait fait ce pourquoi il avait vécu jusque là. On pouvait sans doute imaginer qu'il lui fallait du temps pour se remettre sur les rails. Peut-être plus de temps qu'aux autres, voilà tout. Ron posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et sourit d'un air contrit. Il était désolé. Harry lui sourit en retour, un peu. Tout cela passerait bien un jour.

 **.**

-Sam.

Rose Fitzwilliam regardait, les yeux plissés, l'étrange couple devant elle. Harry Potter et Cho Chang s'étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Ensemble. A une table. Elle se demanda même un instant s'ils ne se tenaient pas la main.

-Hm ?

-T'as vu ça ?

Sam savait parfaitement de quoi son amie parlait, et elle ne daigna pas relever les yeux de sa feuille. Elle dessinait sur son parchemin le mouvement de baguette du sort dont le professeur Flitwick leur faisait l'historique. Histoire de ne pas l'oublier.

-Ouais, répondit-elle.

-Ils ne se faisaient pas la gueule tout à l'heure, en Histoire ?

-Si.

Sam releva la tête, soupira et se laissa choir contre son dossier de chaise. Elle l'avait observé, Harry, durant l'heure qui avait précédé. Entre Histoire de la Magie et Sortilège, dans leur salle commune. Il n'avait cessé de paraître inconfortable sans son fauteuil, se rasseyant sans cesse de façons différentes. Mais il n'était à vrai dire pas resté longtemps. Sam l'avait vu quitter leur nid Rouge et Or d'un pas précipité, et ne l'avait revu que plus tard devant la salle du professeur Flitwick, dans laquelle ils se trouvaient en cet instant.

-Je suis consternée, annonça Rose.

-Et moi dont.

Les filles les observèrent encore un moment. Blasées comme elles savaient l'être souvent. Vivement qu'elles puissent compter sur Lou pour mettre un bon coup de pied dans tout ce petit monde là.

 **.**

Se rapprocher de Malfoy, c'était bien beau. Elles étaient bien sympa les miss Serdaigle et Gryffondor, mais comment Lou était censée s'y prendre, exactement ? Si seulement elle avait été mise au courant plus tôt, elle aurait commencé par éviter de l'humilier, ça aurait déjà été plus simple. Maintenant, rien que l'approcher était compliqué. Et fallait-il encore qu'il lui pardonne. Ayant entendu ce qu'il y avait à entendre sur ce mec, elle n'était pas sortie des robes de Merlin.

-On rêvasse, Vidal ?

Lou releva la tête. Devant elle, lui barrant la route, un groupe de septième année aux couleurs Gryffondor. Elle leva un sourcil surpris. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça…

-Seamus, reprocha l'un d'eux à celui qui venait de l'interpeller.

Il semblait plus raisonnable que son ami. Lou remarqua sur son uniforme l'insigne des préfets. Décidemment, elle en était entourée… En parlant de préfets, n'était-ce pas Sam et ses amies, juste là, contre le mur ? Elle croisa le regard de la Gryffondor. Le sourire sarcastique de Sam la désabusa. Elle n'allait pas intervenir. Cependant elle put lire sur ses lèvres un léger « désolée » qui la fit sourire.

-Fais pas ton rabat-joie Dean. Juste pour la prévenir que Serpentard a des antécédents à côté desquels on ne peut pas passer…

Il s'approcha d'elle, menaçant. Lou n'était pas certaine que ce ne fut qu'à cause des couleurs de sa maison. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas un grand ami de Draco Malfoy, et que sans doute il n'aimait aucun de ceux qui avaient de près ou de loin à faire à lui. Il la bouscula et Lou se demanda un instant s'il était judicieux qu'elle se défende. D'autres Gryffondor rirent derrière lui. Il allait la bousculer à nouveau quand une étincelle de lumière bleue vint le pincer sous ses robes. Il se retourna en sursautant.

Là, face à lui, Draco Malfoy s'arrêtait en croisant les bras. Lou se retint de sourire lorsqu'elle remarqua que – contrairement au Serpentard – Sam avait sa baguette à la main, et qu'elle la rangea en toute discrétion.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malfoy ? Cracha le rouge et or.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux _toi_ , accentua Draco. On peut savoir ce que cette fille t'a fait ?

Lou haussa un sourcil. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Si ça continuait, elle n'aurait même aucun effort à faire. Le garçon de tout à l'heure – _Dean_ – se mit devant son ami.

-On se calme Malfoy, dit-il.

-Et toi… Grinça le Serpentard. _Préfet_ , je vois que le règlement n'est pas ton fort.

-Tout va bien, il ne se passe rien.

-Rien ? Cracha-t-il.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à sa camarade qui ne bronchait pas. Si ça ce n'était rien, il aurait bien aimé savoir à quel niveau les préfets de Gryffondor commençaient à prendre une situation comme un « quelque chose ». Son regard se fit mauvais.

-C'est pas ce que je constate, fit-il.

-Tu cherches encore les problèmes Malfoy ?

Sam en aurait ri. Harry avait vraiment bien trouvé son moment pour arriver dans ce couloir-ci, à cet endroit précis. Ron regardait le Serpentard d'un œil mauvais. Hermione jetait sur l'ensemble un regard prudent. Le sourire de la préfète s'agrandit d'autant plus lorsqu'elle reconnut, venant dans le sens contraire, la silhouette trop sérieuse de Rose Fitzwilliam. Noël avant l'heure.

-On t'a rien demandé Pott-

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? Pourquoi cet attroupement ?

Et on se fit tout petit. Rose était une fille qui en imposait. Enfin une qui n'avait pas été nommée préfète pour rien. Elle regarda chacun des visages présents, retint un sourire en voyant le regard calculateur de Lou qui devait se demander comment tirer tout ça à son avantage. Elle avait intérêt à gérer. Elle se retint de _rire_ en apercevant Sam contre le mur.

-Potter, c'est à toi qu'on doit ça ?

Le Gryffondor s'insurgea devant l'accusation, mais surtout Sam se rappela au souvenir de tous. Se décollant du mur, elle interpella son homologue aux couleurs de Serdaigle.

-Laisse-le Fitzwilliam, il vient d'arriver.

-Ah oui ? Fit-elle en relevant un sourcil. Et pourquoi je te croirais ?

Seamus vit dans cet embryon de dispute une bonne diversion à son départ. Il tira sur la manche de Dean et tous les deux tracèrent la route. Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois non plus, avec Ron et Hermione il rebroussa chemin.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Continuait Sam, froide.

-Je te connais Beckett, toujours en faveur de ta maison.

Soupirant, l'une des amies de Sam – _Lise_ – comprit que si elles restaient là elles en auraient pour la journée. D'un signe de la main, elle invita les autres à partir elles aussi.

-De quel droit tu remets en cause mon jugement ? Fit la Rouge et Or en haussant la voix.

-Tout le monde sait que tu es partiale !

-Calomnies !

Et alors que les voix allaient crescendo, les derniers imitèrent les premiers et tout le monde déserta le couloir. La dispute cessa d'un seul coup d'un seul, quelques minutes après le dernier départ, à peine. Le dernier mot dut être… « Belzebuth ».

-Je crois qu'on peut arrêter, annonça Rose en regardant autour d'elles.

Sam l'imita, et effectivement, être plus seules auraient été compliqué. A vrai dire, elles auraient tout de même pensé que Lou les aurait attendues…

-Elle est où ? Demanda la Rouge et Or.

Les filles se regardèrent un instant, puis Sam haussa les épaules.

-Alors, embraya-t-elle. T'as été voir ?

Rose soupira.

-Oui… T'avais raison. Rusard peigne Miss Teigne.

Sam éclata de rire alors que Rose cherchait un gallion dans sa poche. Elle le lui envoya et après l'avoir rattraper, l'autre le mit dans ses robes.

-J'arrive pas à le croire d'ailleurs… Fit Rose, désabusé.

-J'espère au moins que Lou a eu plus d'instinct que toi.

Et elle fit un pas de côté pour échapper au poing dans son épaule. Riant, elle se dépêcha de s'éloigner de sa tortionnaire. Mais elle avait raison, Lou avait eu de l'instinct. Et alors que Sam commençait sa route vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, son amie arrivait devant celle des Serpentard.

Enfin, « instinct » était peut-être lui donner trop d'importance dans les événements tout juste passés. Après tout, elle n'avait fait que se taire et se laisser guider. Ça l'étonnait, d'ailleurs. Elle avait entendu de nombreuses choses sur Draco Malfoy, mais personne n'avait jamais évoqué son inclinaison à la protection d'autrui.

-Je vais te présenter aux autres, dit-il alors que le mur devant eux s'ouvrait pour les laisser passer.

La salle commune était fidèle à elle-même. Mais les regards sur eux étaient… différents. Sans doute parce qu'ils avaient cru comprendre que Draco détestait cette nouvelle élève, et que finalement, eh bien, pas tant que ça.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, près de Théo. Sur les deux fauteuils d'en face, Pansy et Blaise. Ses amis le regardaient sans mots dire, attendant quelque chose de sa part.

-Elle avait des ennuis avec les Gryffondor.

Blaise esquissa un rictus amusé.

-Tu te fais sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin ?

Le regard de Draco se fit blasé. Pansy regardait Lou de haut en bas, de bas en haut. Théo mit sa main sur le front de son ami.

-Tu as de la fièvre ? Fit-il, moqueur, faussement inquiet.

Draco repoussa sa main d'un geste sec. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Théo rit de sa réaction.

-Je suis Pansy, sourit la jeune fille à la nouvelle.

-Lou, répondit-elle de son air le plus gentil.

-Blaise, fit le grand Black devant elle.

-Théo ! Lança le garçon à l'autre bout du canapé en levant la main pour qu'elle dépasse de derrière Draco.

Lou eut un sourire. Eh bien, les élèves de cette école étaient bien mauvaises langues. C'était simple comme tout de s'intégrer dans cette maison. Voilà qui dé-complexifiait un peu sa situation.

 **.**

Lorsque Sam passa le tableau de la salle commune des Gryffondor, ce qu'elle y entendit fut de la colère, presque de la rage. Harry, dans le silence ambiant, crachait sa frustration.

-Qui est le _con_ qui a provoqué cette fille !?

Sam referma doucement le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Personne ne répondait au jeune Potter.

-On s'était mis d'accord ! Continuait-il. _Plus de confrontation avec les Serpentard !_ Rapprochement des maisons, toute cette merde, ça vous dit rien ?!

Seamus, sans doute froissé dans son orgueil, ne put s'empêcher de le remettre à sa place.

-Et toi, avec Malfoy ? Fit-il presque méchamment.

Harry voulut répliquer quelque chose d'acerbe, mais rien ne vint. On put lire le niveau de sa colère monter d'un cran. Lui voulait simplement que les vœux de Dumbledore soient respectés, et on l'attaquait sur ses problèmes de contrôle ? C'était quoi ces amis qui ne trouvaient rien de mieux que de l'enfoncer sans remords ? Sans compter Cho qui le lui rabâchait sans cesse. Il explosa :

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS AVEC ÇA ?!

-On se calme, Potter.

Se retournant vers Sam, Harry ravala le venin à ses lèvres. Il serra les poings, se retint du mieux possible. Il tourna les talons et grimpa les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons. On ne la vit pas, mais on l'entendit. La porte. Lorsqu'elle claqua.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

De l'eau dans le gaz, hm...? J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! :)

Bien sûr vos avis m'intéressent, et je vous dis à mercredi prochain (02/12/15) pour le chapitre 4 ;)

A très vite !  
Chip.


	5. 04 - Vidal VS Finnigan

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

 _ **Ewa :  
**_ Je suis ravie que ça te mette dans cet état, ça me flatte énormément ! xD En attendant je suis fidèle au rendez-vous moi aussi, comme tu peux le constater… ;)  
Bon chapitre 4 !

 **Encore merci à ceux et celles qui ajoutent cette histoire en favoris et en follow ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Vidal VS Finnigan -**

 _\- Vendredi 13 septembre -_

Le réveil de secours d'Harry sonnait depuis bien trop longtemps dans le dortoir presque vide des garçons de septième année de Gryffondor. Il grommela, se retournant difficilement entre ses draps. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, et n'avait aucune envie d'imaginer le degré d'importance de son retard. Un peu en retard, beaucoup en retard, ce n'était pas ça qui bouleverserait sa vie.

-Harry !

 _Bam_. Ce fut le bruit qui suivit. Ron venait probablement de s'empêtrer les pieds dans ses couvertures et de se rattraper sur les mains en tombant hors de son lit. Il se releva, le corps endormi, mais l'esprit bien vif. Il entreprit de retirer son tee-shirt par le col, prestement.

-Harry ! Répéta-t-il. Cours dans six minutes !

La réalité fit _tilt_ sous le crâne du Sauveur, et il sursauta avant de se relever rapidement sur son matelas.

-Quoi ?!

-Cinq maintenant ! Répondit Ron qui sautait dans un pantalon d'uniforme.

 _Merlin !_ Harry sauta hors de son lit. 8h55. Il expédia son bas de pyjama et enfila un caleçon à la vitesse de la lumière. Cho avait dû l'attendre pour le petit déjeuner. Il avait _manqué_ le petit déjeuner. Il allait avoir _faim_ ! Il alla rapidement vers sa malle alors qu'il se débattait avec le deuxième pan de son pantalon. Ron se démenait avec les boutons de sa chemise. Dans sa malle Harry trouva une pomme et il mordit dedans pour se libérer les mains – il boucla sa ceinture.

-Mes chaussures ? Paniqua Ronald en faisant presque un tour complet sur lui-même.

-Hou-hon-hi ! Fit Harry entre la pomme.

Ron se plaqua sur le ventre. Effectivement, sous son lit. Il étira la main jusqu'à elles. Harry passa par le col sa chemise déjà boutonnée. Les lacets furent faits à la va-vite, ils sortirent en courant de leur dortoir. Ils enfilèrent leurs capes dans leur course à travers les couloirs, et Harry croqua finalement franchement dans cette pomme coincée entre ses dents.

 **.**

Un frisson frais traversa l'échine de Draco. Commencer par Divination était quelque chose de plutôt affligeant, et il semblait qu'il ne se réveillait qu'à l'instant. Ses pensées le prenaient ainsi en otage parfois. Souvent. Son retour parmi le monde physique n'était sans doute dû qu'au bruit de la porte qui s'était ouverte à la seconde précédente. Il regarda dans cette direction, et un rictus sardonique se forma à ses lèvres. Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley semblaient s'être décidés à les honorer de leur présence.

Le professeur Trelawney leur fit signe qu'elle venait à peine de commencer d'un sourire aimable. Draco se ratatina sur sa chaise. A vrai dire, il aurait espéré que Trelawney prendrait sa retraite cette année-là. Il ne se sentait pas bien devant elle. Il avait toujours la sensation qu'elle ne voyait en lui que l'ombre d'Ombrage et le souvenir de son père, et croyait parfois voir dans ses yeux les cris qu'elle avait poussés sous les _doloris_ puissants et cruels de feu leur sombre ennemi à tous.

Elle se disait reconnaissante envers lui, d'avoir indiqué le lieu de sa prison au professeur Dumbledore alors que le professeur Snape était dans l'impossibilité de réagir aux moindres stimuli magiques de guérison. Et sans doute était-ce vrai. Mais la culpabilité de Draco était plus forte. Sans compter que Miss Burbage, elle, n'avait pas eu autant de chance.

Il secoua la tête, nerveusement.

Ce n'était pas le sujet. Ni le moment. Ni encore même le lieu. Ses yeux retrouvèrent le chemin de la table sur laquelle les deux retardataires s'étaient installés.

-Je te jure… Souffla-t-il, blasé.

Et près de lui Théo gloussa vaguement. Draco leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre ses prises de notes. Harry était peut-être un garçon extraordinaire, mais lui et son _ami_ … il ne connaissait personne d'aussi paresseux. Lou eut un petit sourire. Elle connaissait quelqu'un, elle.

 **.**

Le réveil de secours de Sam sonnait depuis bien, _bien_ trop longtemps dans le dortoir presque vide des filles de septième année de Gryffondor. Elle grommela, se retournant difficilement entre ses draps. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais elle n'avait aucune peine à pouvoir s'imaginer le degré d'importance de son retard. Elle balança un coin de sa couverture et grelotta sous le froid soudain. _Crotte_. Elle se força à s'expulser hors de son lit et sauta dans des collants.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle de Miss Shingleton, il était 9h56, et personne n'était encore entré. Elle s'arrêta près de ses amis, essoufflée. Kate ricanait, et que dire de Seamus. Neville réfrénait seulement un sourire amusé. Sam se redressa.

-Et ça vous amuse ? Fit-elle. T'aurais pu me réveiller toi.

-Tu veux dire, en plus de tes plusieurs alarmes ? Se moqua Kate.

-Franchement, t'es pas terrible comme préfète… Fit Seamus sur un air faussement déçu.

Et Sam dut répliquer quelque chose comme un « _gna, gna, gna_ » très distingué. Leur professeur d'Etude des Moldus arriva à ce moment précis, et en fin de compte la préfète aux couleurs Rouge et Or se félicita pour l'impressionnante exactitude de son timing.

 **.**

-Des « micro-ondes » ? Sérieux ? Ils ont pas peur de finir cancéreux ?

C'était à peine étonnant que ce soit cette parenthèse sur la cuisine qui avait retenu l'attention de Seamus au milieu de leurs cours sur la dissuasion nucléaire. Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Chacun ses priorités, paraissait-il. C'était quand même à se demander si ses parents ne l'avaient pas complètement coupé du monde paternel pour qu'il soit à ce point surpris de tout.

-Excuse-moi…

 _Oh non_. Cette voix-là, elle la connaissait. Ce ton aussi. Et connaissant Lou, quelqu'un allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Interpellés par le son hésitant de la voix de la nouvelle Serpentard, les amis de Sam se retournèrent eux aussi.

-Finnigan, c'est ça ?

Sam retint un sourire. Evidemment, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Seamus eut un genre de rictus mauvais. Il la regarda de haut. Sous ses airs de jeune fille effrayée par la vie, elle avait vraiment l'air pitoyable à venir lui parler alors qu'elle s'était totalement écrasée lors de leur dernière rencontre.

-Ecoute, fit-elle, je crois qu'on est partis sur de mauvaises bases.

Il aurait lâché un hoquet sardonique… mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il avait soudain la gorge serrée. Il n'avait pas une boule dans la gorge, ce n'était pas de la culpabilité ou un sentiment s'en approchant qui lui coupait l'envie d'être désagréable, non. Non, il avait _vraiment_ la gorge serrée. Quelque chose la lui comprimait.

-Et d'après moi, il faudrait qu'on remette certaines choses à leur place.

Le ton avait changé, l'expression de son visage aussi. Vidal avait l'air préoccupée par un problème sérieux, d'être devant un genre de dilemme. _Dois-je te faire souffrir ou simplement te pardonner ?_ Ce genre de dilemme. Seamus porta ses mains à son cou, et Sam soupira doucement. Blasée. Lou avait un penchant bien trop prononcé pour le mélodrame.

-J'aimerais qu'on se mette d'accord, tu veux bien ?

Neville avait l'air stupéfixié. Seul le silence de sa préfète lui disait que ce n'était pas la peine d'intervenir. Mais quand même, cette fille faisait un peu peur. Kate savait elle aussi que tout irait bien. Mais sans doute était-ce parce qu'elle savait que son amie avait de drôle de connaissances, et qu'elle se doutait que cette Vidal devait en faire partie.

-Voilà le deal : tu ne me manques plus de respect de la sorte. Et moi j'oublie ton existence. Ça te va ?

Seamus ne put rien répondre, cherchant désespérément de l'air. Lou sourit doucement.

-Bien, fit-elle.

Et Seamus parvint à prendre une immense goulée d'air. Lorsqu'il eut repris complètement son souffle, Vidal était partie. Un étrange silence flottait autour des amis aux couleurs Gryffondor.

-Mais elle est malade ! S'écria Seamus.

La peur de Neville s'était transformée en réelle admiration, et Sam éclata de rire.

-Et toi là, _préfète !_ Reprocha Seamus en tentant un coup à l'épaule.

-Tu l'avais bien cherché, se moqua-t-elle en l'évitant.

Elle s'éloigna, amusée, suivie par les deux autres, et Seamus se massa la gorge. _Tarée._

 **.**

-Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

Draco, Blaise, Pansy et Théo relevèrent la tête quasi-simultanément. Le déjeuner n'avait commencé que depuis peu, mais la Grande Salle était déjà bondée et les plats bien entamés.

-Bien sûr, s'amusa le basané. On se demandait même où t'étais passée !

-Oh, trois fois rien, un petit truc que je devais faire, sourit-elle en s'asseyant entre Draco et Théo qui venaient de se décaler pour elle.

Draco retourna à son assiette. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était lui qui avait contribué à l'intégration de cette nouvelle élève. Surtout étant donné le résultat catastrophique de leurs premières rencontres. C'était étrange. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être une fille capable d'être aussi démunie qu'elle avait été devant lui. En la voyant comme ça il ne pouvait presque pas l'imaginer s'excuser comme elle l'avait fait avec lui. Il se demanda un moment s'il ne s'était pas fait un peu fait avoir.

Il se retourna vers elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air avide de quoi que ce fut. Il était parano, elle n'aurait eu aucune raison. Elle était quelqu'un de complexe, seulement, sans doute. Intéressant. Beaucoup semblaient avoir été surpris le soir de la répartition de voir le Choixpeau l'envoyer à Serpentard. Mais s'il l'avait mise là, c'était qu'il avait de bonnes raisons. Draco sourit. Finalement il pouvait se féliciter de l'avoir dépêtrée de la bêtise de Finnigan.

 **.**

-Finnigan ! Hurla Snape à travers sa salle de classe.

Tout le monde se tut et Seamus cessa tout mouvement, comme figé. Leur professeur traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées et confisqua sèchement la racine que son élève tenait à la main.

-Je me souviens parfaitement que vos _talents_ pyrotechniques nous ont grandement aidé dans d'autres circonstances, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Mais dans ma salle de classe veillez à ne pas tous nous faire sauter…

Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour. Lou esquissa un genre de sourire moqueur. Ce n'était pas elle qui le plaindrait. Elle observa les Gryffondor. Aucun ne semblait s'offusquer. En fait, ceux qui ne s'en fichaient pas avaient l'air de s'en amuser. Même Potter ricanait. _Soit_ , se dit-elle. Ce genre de réprimandes était une habitude sans doute, pour leur maison. Peut-être même carrément était-ce une habitude qu'il s'agisse de Finnigan en particulier. Lou en prit bonnes notes. Elle avait quelques infos à rattraper. L'équivalent de six années, en fait. Elle n'aimait pas être dépassée par quoi que ce fut.

Les Gryffondor étaient une étrange famille. Enfin, étrange… Intéressante. En fait ils n'étaient pas si différents des Serpentard que les deux maisons semblaient vouloir le croire. Une _putain_ de grande fratrie bruyante et désordonnée, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Lou fut un instant heureuse d'avoir un « contact » à l'intérieur. Elle n'aurait pas aimé les avoir tous à dos. Draco avait de la chance d'avoir Sam de son côté, en réalité.

…Même s'il était persuadé qu'elle avait un truc contre lui et qu'il l'exécrait en conséquence.

Les Serpentard aussi ressemblaient aux membres d'une grande famille. Ce n'était peut-être pas « fraternelle », mais il y avait ce quelque chose qui les liait et sur lequel Lou ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt. Un sentiment de sécurité que les Vert et Argents semblaient ne retrouver nulle part ailleurs. Lou se tourna vers Théo, son binôme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par « talents pyrotechniques » ?

Le garçon cisaillait des feuilles de menthe grisée.

-L'année dernière lui et Londubat ont fait sauter le pont pour couper la route à l'Armée Noire.

-Celui que des hommes réparaient quand on est arrivés dimanche ?

Théo eut un sourire amusé en relevant un instant le nez de son plan de travail.

-Ouais, fit-il. Celui-là. Enfin, on m'a dit que c'était eux.

Il se reconcentra sur sa menthe et Lou n'insista pas. Parler de la guerre n'était pas la meilleure façon de s'intégrer. Elle reporta son attention sur Finnigan.

Mouais.

Il restait quand même à ses yeux un bel enfoiré.

 **.**

-Arrêtez de rire, c'est humiliant.

Seamus avait l'air consterné, et il y avait de quoi. Depuis qu'il s'était fait maîtriser par cette fille en sortant d'Etude des Moldus, Sam et Neville ne le lâchaient plus avec ça. _Oui_ il se tenait loin d'elle, _oui_ il évitait son regard. Elle était flippante, il s'éloignait. C'était le truc le plus logique qu'il ait jamais fait de sa vie. Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi ces deux abrutis devaient retourner le sujet dans tous les sens.

Lou ne le regardait pas non plus, à vrai dire elle honorait plutôt bien sa promesse et semblait déjà avoir oublié son existence. Tout du moins semblait-il. Non, pour le moment elle dévisageait surtout leur colossal professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. _Hagrid_. Ce type était…

-Immense, hein ? S'amusa Blaise.

Peut-être dévisageait-elle un peu trop.

-C'est un semi-géant, je crois bien. Père géant mère humaine, ou vice versa.

-Immense n'est peut-être pas le terme que j'aurais choisi… Fit alors Lou, songeuse.

Blaise se retourna vraiment vers elle.

-Ah oui ?

- _Imposant_ , non ? S'amusa-t-elle.

Blaise rit. Ouais, _imposant_.

-Quelqu'un d'immense, reprit la jeune fille, je citerai plutôt mon ancienne directrice, rit-elle.

Blaise la dévisagea un instant. Il semblait étudier chacune des parcelles de son visage. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce fut tellement long que Lou finit vraiment par se sentir observée.

-Quoi ? Fit-elle.

-Madame Maxime ? Demanda-t-il en retour.

-Heu… ouais ? Hésita-t-elle à répondre.

Une idée semblait faire son cheminement sous le crâne du basané.

-Tu viens de Beauxbâtons ?

Lou éclata de rire. C'était _ça ?_ Bien sûr qu'elle venait de Beauxbâtons, et Blaise ne dut pas se faire prier pour qu'elle le lui confirme, ce n'était vraiment pas un secret.

-Mais alors, t'es française ? S'étonna-t-il.

Elle roula des yeux. _Non_ , elle n'était pas française. Comment avait-il pu penser ça ? Elle avait quoi, un accent dégueulasse ? Son accent était des plus normaux, son sang était anglais, elle aimait son jus de citrouille bien froid, son thé bien chaud et ses scones finement dorés. C'était un peu cliché, mais après tout, les scones, c'était vachement bon.

-Ok… Répondit Blaise.

Il assimilait. Lui non plus ne devait pas aimer _ne pas savoir_. Peut-être pas exactement de la même façon que Lou, mais dans l'idée il y avait de ça, pensa-t-elle. Elle se retourna vers Draco alors que le susnommé Hagrid leur demandait un peu d'attention. Draco qui, lui, n'avait pas l'air si curieux. Il semblait… pensif.

Draco pensait, oui. Et sans doute n'était-il pas besoin de s'appeler Merlin pour deviner à quoi. C'était consternant comme Potter semblait bien vivre sa haine pour lui. Il en aurait ri s'il n'avait pas eu envie d'en pleurer. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait fait pour continuer de l'aimer tout ce temps. Son mépris aurait pourtant dû le décourager… mais non, que nenni ! Il s'acharnait, idiot qu'il était. C'était quoi ? Son corps ? _Ses yeux ?_ Oui, et alors. Mais s'il n'y avait eu que ça… Draco, comme un crétin, s'était attaché à tout ce qu'il faisait d'Harry, _Harry_. Son courage, l'humour dont il faisait preuve avec ses amis, son côté protecteur, son sourire… même sa chance il la trouvait craquante. Sa _chance_. Et sa paresse, et sa flemme. Et tous ces détails qui le constituaient.

Il était clair qu'Harry n'avait pas la même opinion à propos de Draco. Lui n'aimait rien de Draco. Pourtant il n'aurait peut-être pas pu citer avec précision ce qu'il n'aimait pas chez lui. Son arrogance ? Depuis quelques temps déjà il savait qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une protection. Sa famille ? Draco avait pourtant témoigné contre son père pas plus tard qu'au printemps dernier. A vrai dire la seule famille qui lui restait était une mère sous protection qui avait elle-même sauvé la vie d'Harry d'une mort certaine, et un certain grand cousin qui n'était autre que le plus proche parent d'Harry encore en vie. Et nommable ainsi.

Sirius avait d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à faire officielle sa nouvelle condition d'homme libre et innocent. Au point même qu'Harry n'avait pu passer l'été avec lui. Bien sûr après les événements passés – et ce même avant la date libératrice de sa majorité – personne ne l'avait obligé à retourner chez les Dursley et Madame Weasley avait été ravie de l'accueillir chez elle pendant les vacances.

Il n'y avait quand même pas passé beaucoup de temps, lui paraissait-il. Il avait eu la sensation de vivre au Ministère de juin jusqu'à août. Ça avait été un véritable soulagement de revenir à Poudlard. Même après tout ce qui s'y était passé. Fin mai Harry avait demandé une faveur à leur nouveau Ministre. Pour lui, Kingsley avait trouvé la nouvelle adresse des Dursley.

C'était Vernon lui-même qui lui avait ouvert la porte. Il y avait eu un instant de flottement. Et il avait appelé :

- _Pétunia !_

Et il l'avait longuement regardé.

-Alors tu es en vie, avait-il dit.

-Eh oui…

Harry n'avait pas vraiment su quoi dire de plus. Mais après tout il était venu pour ça : donner un signe de vie. Il y avait eu des bruits de talons dans l'escalier, précipités. Et elle l'avait vu. Ça avait paru long à Harry, et sans doute avait-ce paru long à sa tante également.

-Tu es en vie… Avait-elle soufflé à son tour.

-Je me suis dit que ça vous intéresserait de le savoir.

Il s'était écoulé quelques secondes encore, et elle était passés par devant son mari pour prendre Harry dans ses bras. Pas longtemps, mais quand même.

Il y eut un grognement fort et soudain qui tira le Gryffondor de ses pensées. Hagrid avait sorti d'il ne savait où un genre de jaguar à plumes assez… effrayant, à vrai dire.

-Wo ! Fit leur professeur. Tout doux Minette !

Harry sourit. _Minette_. Hagrid lui avait parlé d'elle. _Elle a un sacré caractère mais elle est gentille comme tout_ , lui avait-il assuré. Il n'y avait sans doute aucune raison d'en douter, mais si la moitié des « amis » d'Hagrid était effectivement adorables, l'autre moitié avait déjà essayé de tuer Harry. Et même de le _manger_. Il frissonna, mais Minette s'assit docilement et miaula.

Harry n'était pas resté longtemps sur le perron des Dursley. En fait, il était très vite reparti. Et il avait croisé Dudley en bas de la rue. Il n'était pas entouré de quelconques amis débiles, il était juste là, tout seul, rentrant chez lui. Sans doute après le lycée. Il l'avait vu et il avait eu une expression que l'on aurait pu qualifier de… perplexe.

-Harry ?

-Salut Dudley.

Son cousin avait regardé en direction de sa nouvelle maison, semblant faire le lien entre ses parents et la présence du jeune Potter.

-On… Avait-il hésité. Mes parents m'ont dit que tu t'étais… battu ?

-Ouais… Avait dit Harry en tentant un genre de sourire. Je… j'étais juste venu leur dire que j'étais vivant.

-Oh. Ok.

Il avait hésité encore, et il avait tendu la main.

-Content de te revoir, avait-il dit.

- _C'est bon, vous avez fini ?_

Harry releva les yeux vers Seamus. Neville et Sam semblaient le harceler de sarcasmes et de ricanements. Il sourit. Il ne savait pas ce que Seamus avait fait mais, connaissant leurs amis, ils ne le laisseraient jamais l'oublier.

 **.**

Sam se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil de sa salle commune. Elle souffla, ça avait été une bonne journée. Lou avait bien géré son coup avec Seamus, c'était certain : elle n'avait plus aucun souci à se faire de lui. A partir de ce jour il éviterait tout ce qui avait rapport à elle !

-…dit qu'elle avait été _renvoyée_.

-De Beauxbâtons ?

Sam se retourna vers les voix, soudainement très intéressée. Dans un coin très _cosy_ , à sa gauche immédiate, deux élèves de sixième année jouaient à s'échanger quelques commérages.

-J'imagine, oui, elle ne vient certainement pas de Durmstrang !

-Et pourquoi elle a été renvoyée ? Demanda la deuxième jeune fille.

-Je ne sais pas… Avoua la première. Mais pour se faire virer de Beauxbâtons ça devait être un sacré quelque chose !

Sam se retint de rire et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Décidément, c'était une _très_ bonne journée.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Lou Vidal fut traversée d'un étrange frisson glacé.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Lou commence à prendre ses aises ! J'espère que ça continue à vous plaire :)

Prochain chapitre mercredi prochain (9/11/15) ! :3

Chip.


	6. 05 - Rumeur

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

 _ **Ewa :  
**_ Presque aussi inefficace que mon réveil un dimanche... xD Je suis contente que ma façon d'écrire tout ça continue à te plaire ! Et quant à Seamus... il n'a pas fini d'entendre parler de cette histoire, je crois bien... xD  
Pour le déclic d'Harry, j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose d'aussi naturel que je pouvais, donc il se peut que ça prenne un peu de temps ! Mais il va y avoir... des étapes... x)  
Hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ça, sur les prochains chapitres ! Bonne lecture :)

 **Encore merci à ceux et celles qui ajoutent cette histoire en favoris et en follow ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Rumeur -**

 _\- Samedi 14 septembre -_

Sam roula paresseusement entre ses draps. C'était chaud, c'était doux. Ça sentait le week-end. Et le week-end, ça sentait bon. Surtout ceux-là, ces premiers week-ends de l'année, quand les professeurs ne les accablaient pas encore de dizaines et de dizaines de parchemins à étudier, à rendre, à tenter de faire manger à un hippogriffe. Elle soupira doucement.

-J'ai pensé à un truc.

Sam sursauta dans son lit à un tel point qu'en plus de froisser ses draps elle frôla de peu la crise cardiaque. Rose Fitzwilliam était juste là, assise sur une chaise à un mètre ou moins de sa zone de sommeil.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!_ S'exclama-t-elle, la voix dans les aiguës. _Comment t'es entrée !?_

Rose parut blasée, roula les yeux, de gauche à droite. Il y avait quelque chose de frustrant dans le fait de se voir totalement ignorer ses premières paroles. Avec Sam, ça lui arrivait tout le temps.

-N'aies pas l'air si choquée, fit-elle. C'est toi qui m'as donné le mot de passe.

-J'ai fait ça ?

Sam se redressa dans ses draps et – alors que Rose reprenait la raison de sa venue – elle balaya le dortoir du regard. Pas de Lise, pas de June, aucune Kate. Il y avait de quoi se sentir aimée… Mais en même temps, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être. Et pourtant Rose était là. Sam se demanda un instant depuis _combien de temps_ elle était là. Elle la dévisagea.

Elle aurait pu être habituée, depuis toutes ces années, mais quand même. Rose était _super_ flippante quand elle faisait des trucs comme ça. Souvent elle arrivait dans des endroits où on ne l'attendait pas, dans un silence complet, et ne s'annonçait pas jusqu'à ce qu'on la remarque. Elle était une machine à crises cardiaques. Sam se demandait parfois comment elle avait pu rester en vie si longtemps à ses côtés. Mais elle contre-attaquait, elle affûtait son regard, elle la cherchait inconsciemment et sans effort tout au long de ses journée. Et à ce jour elle pouvait la voir arriver à des kilomètres. Parfois. Pas toujours.

…Quand avait-elle donné ce mot de passe ? Mais Sam venait quand même tout juste de se réveiller, et tant de pensées d'un coup c'était épuisant. A ce rythme-là, il était plus rentable de juste suivre cette conversation. D'ailleurs Rose s'était tue, et elle la regardait en silence d'un air consterné.

-Quoi ? Demanda Sam.

-T'as rien écouté de tout ce que je viens de dire, pas vrai ?

-Non, avoua son amie sans remord aucun. Pas vraiment.

Rose soupira et Sam envoya ses couvertures sur le côté pour s'asseoir sur le bord de son matelas. Elle se frotta les yeux et s'ébouriffa les cheveux, qui retombèrent en broussaille au-dessus de ses épaules.

-T'as entendu circuler cette rumeur, à propos de Lou ? Reprit la Serdaigle pour une version courte.

Et Sam comprit. Elle comprit et elle sourit, parce que cette rumeur elle l'avait bien entendue, et qu'elle avait hâte de voir son effet sur leur amie à Serpentard…

 **.**

Dix heures pétantes venaient probablement de sonner quelque part dans le pays, et il flottait entre ce petit groupe de Serpentard un silence légèrement inconfortable. Draco tentait de garder l'air le moins concerné qu'il pouvait, Pansy avait plissé les yeux, le regard sur la cheminée. Théo avait froncé les sourcils, les yeux sur la moquette, Blaise paraissait le plus perplexe. Lou avait crispé ses doigts sur son livre, le visage camouflé à demi derrière ses pages jaunies.

Près d'eux, quelques murmures et des regards indiscrets. Lou détestait qu'on parle d'elle. Encore plus derrière son dos. Et encore _encore_ plus quand ce n'était pas fondé. Blaise ouvrit la bouche, mais la question mit une éternité à franchir ses lèvres. Et quand ce fut fait, Lou leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu t'es faite virer ?

 _Lou leva les yeux au ciel_. Elle abaissa son livre, fronça les sourcils, et prit son air le plus outré :

-Non !

Elle se leva, prit son sac et soupira.

-C'est quoi votre problème, dans cette école ? Les plaignit-elle sincèrement. Je serai à la bibliothèque.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas être au centre d'une quelconque attention. Blaise hésita un instant à prendre son départ pour une fuite, et cette fuite comme un aveu.

-Et ne prenez pas mon départ pour un aveu ! Lança Lou avant de franchir la sortie de leur salle commune.

Alors Blaise se ravisa.

 **.**

Lou s'installa à une table ronde, assez grande pour y poser ses affaires et assez petite pour que personne n'ait l'idée saugrenue de s'asseoir avec elle. Ce n'était pas compliqué, on le lui avait bien dit : en entrant à Poudlard, il y a deux choses à savoir. Ses élèves étaient très bons aux examens, et extrêmement sensibles aux rumeurs. Lou pouvait d'ailleurs ajouter « favorables aux complots » sur la liste, depuis qu'elle participait à l'un d'eux. Elle sortit ses affaires.

-Alors comme ça on s'est faite virer ?

Quatrième chose : impossible d'avoir la paix. Lou leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers celle qui n'était nulle autre que Sam Beckett.

-Roh la ferme... Répondit-elle, blasée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-On a eu une super idée !

Le sourire oscillait entre triomphant et ridicule. « _Et par « on » je veux dire Rose_ », précisa son amie alors que Lou balayait du regard les zones visibles de la bibliothèque pour apercevoir la préfète des Bleu et Bronze. Manque de pot, elle arriva par derrière.

-En fait, c'est toi qui m'as donné l'idée.

Lou lut dans son regard qu'elle se moquait d'elle et de la rumeur de son renvoi. Elle décida de l'ignorer et l'incita à développer. Le principe était simple et il partait d'une base somme toute simple elle aussi : la seule chose qui se déployait aussi rapidement et facilement que les fantômes dans cette école, c'était bien les rumeurs. Trouver une rumeur à faire circuler sur leur bon Sauveur et là peu importerait qu'il soit à tous leur Libérateur, élèves de tous niveaux s'en donneraient à cœur joie.

Il fallait maintenant trouver quelque chose qui pourrait déranger Cho assez pour qu'elle fasse une crise et – avec de la chance – qu'elle rompe définitivement. Ça pouvait paraître méchant, mais après tout Harry s'en remettrait vite : ce n'était pas comme s'il l'aimait autant qu'il semblait le penser.

Les trois amies se creusèrent la tête un bon moment. Lou ouvrit même un étrange bouquin intitulé « Ces sorciers accablés par la honte. » mais rien ne sembla coller. Il fallait tout de même qu'on y croit : pas question de l'accuser de fraude ou de révéler sa très probable bisexualité. Les gens ne croyaient que ce qu'ils pensaient possible. Autre chose qui ne les aida pas vraiment : comment faire éclater un couple alors qu'elles étaient elles-mêmes célibataires depuis des années et qu'elles n'avaient jamais eu à souffrir de la sensation de jalousie qui gangrenait souvent les sentiments des jeunes amoureux.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Finit par soupirer Lou en refermant l'imposant volume qui libéra en claquant un impressionnant nuage de poussières.

Pas de réponses. Rose avait les yeux plissés, toujours songeuse, et Sam semblait se servir de la table comme d'un meuble adéquat pour terminer sa nuit. Du coin de l'œil, Lou vit apparaître au loin Draco, Blaise et les deux autres. Charmante attention que de venir la chercher pour le déjeuner, elle se leva.

-Bon, fit-elle, eh bien je vous laisse chercher.

Et avant qu'elles ne puissent lui répondre quoi que ce soit, Lou s'éloigna de cette table à laquelle elle préférait ne pas être vue. Son départ sembla réveiller Sam et son estomac, qui eut une moue songeuse avant de se lever dans un soupir, faisant au passage craquer son dos endolori.

-Bon ! Fit-elle elle aussi, sourire aux lèvres. Eh bien je te laisse chercher !

Sur ce elle emporta avec elle sa flemme jusqu'aux portes de la bibliothèque, puis prit la direction de la Grande Salle. Rose la regarda faire, un sourcil relevé. _Sérieusement ?_ Elle ne s'en formalisa pas longtemps cependant, ce n'était pas comme si ça n'arrivait jamais. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes supplémentaires pour que les amis de Rose ne la trouvent à leur tour.

-Eh ben... Souffla-t-elle doucement. Ils tombent bien, ceux-là...

Elle fit signe à Alan, Mary et les deux autres qu'elle arrivait, se leva, rangea le livre que Lou avait sorti de son étagère et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la sortie pour aller manger avec des gens civilisés.

 **.**

Harry avait aujourd'hui l'esprit bien moins encombré que la veille par des souvenirs mélancoliques. Mais sans doute était-ce parce que la reprise de la saison de Quidditch était pour bientôt. Les sélections, en réalité, auraient même lieu le samedi suivant. C'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait – en tant que bon capitaine – à annoncer à ses amis. Quoi qu'il avait aussi en tête, pas mal, le très tristement célèbre Draco Malfoy. Week-end signifiait temps libre, et temps libre signifiait... enfin, on ne savait jamais. Mais l'arrivée de Sam à la table des Gryffondor lui avait rappelé que le sport allait très vite reprendre pour eux. Il fit son annonce, en toute intimité. Ron faillit s'étouffer.

- _Si vite ?!_ S'étrangla-t-il.

Il n'avait pourtant probablement pas de souci à ce faire, mais, enfin... _on ne savait jamais_. Et puis, « si vite », c'était dit un peu rapidement. Les sélections des équipes avaient toujours eu lieu à cette époque-ci, une dizaine de jours après la rentrée. Si on y réfléchissait, c'était plutôt logique si les maisons de Poudlard voulaient avoir une équipe constituée pour jouer cette année. Sam aussi s'étrangla dans son entrée de crudités. Elle aussi craignait cette année encore de ne pas réussir à retrouver son poste de poursuiveuse dans l'équipe des Rouge et Or. Elle aimait vraiment trop le Quidditch pour être sur le banc. Et puis ce serait quand même trop bête, c'était pendant ces moments là qu'elle rapportait le plus de points à Gryffondor. En fait, c'était même quasiment les _seuls_ moments où elle en rapportait. Lise et June se moquèrent d'elle, Kate lui jeta au visage son sourire le plus sardonique. Que des traîtresses. Elles ne seraient même pas venues la chercher pour manger. Elle répondit à tout ça par un très distingué _« Gna, gna, gna. »_.

Elle disait ça, mais ça l'angoissait quand même, ces sélections. En voyant Rose passer les portes de la Grande Salle avec ses amis, elle se dit qu'elle et Lou avait eu le droit à ce qu'on vienne pour elles, au moins. _Mes amis sont des crevards..._ pensa-t-elle vaguement en levant les yeux au ciel. Par ce réflexe plus ou moins naturel de sa part elle évita un contact visuel tout à fait moqueur avec ladite Rose Fitzwilliam. La préfète des Bleu et Bronze s'installa à la table Serdaigle avec ses amis. Comme à son habitude elle fit rapidement passer son regard sur les élèves censés être sous sa « juridiction », prête à intervenir si quelque chose se passait mal, mais tout le monde semblait calme et elle se servit une part de gratin de potiron.

Il y eut comme un suspens dans son geste pourtant quand – au dernier moment – ses yeux passèrent sur la toute parfaite Cho Chang. Elle grimaça et la part de gratin fit un genre de _plosh_ en tombant dans son assiette. Elle se surprenait à oublier, parfois, que Chang était aussi à Serdaigle. Mais bientôt – si leur imagination ne leur faisait pas défaut – la merveilleuse petite Cho verrait arriver une merveilleuse petite tempête dans sa si épanouissante relation avec le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

Draco lui aussi observait sans le vouloir la chanceuse petite amie. Il ignorait, pourtant, ce de quoi il était la source et qui bientôt transformerait probablement Cho en _ex-_ chanceuse. Car après tout, _qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver_. Elle était à peine jolie, plutôt banale en fait. Mais en vérité il ne la connaissait pas assez pour en juger, et en plus de ça il fut distrait par le rire de Théo à côté de lui. L'agacement de Lou par les questions de Blaise semblait valoir le coup d'œil. Lou, voilà une fille qui n'était pas banale. Et Blaise n'avait pas lâché l'affaire de cet apparent renvoi.

-Non.

-Mais di-

-Arrête.

-Oui mai-

-Stop.

Ce n'était vraiment pas facile de se concentrer sur Poudlard avec un type comme ça à côté. Elle essayait – en un temps record – d'emmagasiner le plus possible d'informations. Les choses les plus officielles et les plus nécessaires, comme le fait que certaines salles changeaient de place le vendredi et que les escaliers pouvaient être trompeurs, ou encore qu'il y avait certains tableaux à ne pas irriter. Et puis les autres petites choses, comme le fait que leur préfète en chef Daphné Greengrass avait une petite sœur de deux ans sa cadette ou que Rusard le concierge conservait dans son bureau absolument tout objet confisqué depuis le début de sa carrière. En bref, n'importe quoi qui pouvait s'avérer utile.

Rose le niait mais Lou était persuadée qu'il y avait des choses lui appartenant qui prenaient la poussière dans le bureau de leur concierge. Lou la suivit du regard quand elle quitta la Grande Salle avec ses amis. _Julia, Maxence..._ Elle finirait par retenir leurs noms à tous. Elle remarqua que Sam aussi sortait en groupe. _Elle, c'est sûr, le bureau de Rusard regorge de trucs qui lui appartiennent._ Il y avait avec elle Kate, June, et... _fichtre._ Les noms étaient Kate, June et Lise. Elle n'eut aucun mal par contre à reconnaître Neville et Seamus. _Finnigan_. Elle eut un reniflement dédaigneux. _Crevard_. Il lui faudrait faire du chemin pour un jour passer l'éponge.

Seamus dut le sentir parce qu'un courant frais lui traversa le dos et qu'il accéléra très discrètement pour sortir de la Salle. Le petit groupe avait passé la matinée pour le moins éparpillé, mais cet après-midi tout le monde n'avait qu'une idée en tête : profiter du soleil. Ce serait course en vol. Les sélections prochaines leur avaient rappelé que le terrain de Quidditch ne serait pas pris par des joueurs avant encore une petite semaine, c'était le moment ou jamais d'en profiter. Et puis ça permettrait à Sam de remonter sur un balai avant la date fatidique de la formation de l'équipe de cette année. Le seul qui resterait sur la pelouse du parc, c'était Neville. Lui n'avait aucune envie d'aller crapahuter dans les airs. Il profiterait très bien du soleil dans le parc. Tout le monde le dépassa pour se ruer vers le local à balais quand il ralentit en apercevant Luna, assise sous un arbre. Il décida de s'asseoir là où il venait de s'arrêter. Il avait à peine sorti un livre de son sac quand ses amis passèrent en volant au-dessus de sa tête.

-Amuse-toi bien ! Fit la voix forte et criée de Seamus qui s'éloignait avec les autres à toute allure vers le terrain.

Neville eut un petit sourire. _Vous aussi_. Ses yeux retrouvèrent la silhouette enjouée de Luna Lovegood sous son arbre. Elle parlait, avec la douceur qui la caractérisait tant, avec la préfète de sa maison. Neville avait toujours eut un faible pour Luna. Il avait pensé que la fin de la guerre lui donnerait le courage de le lui dire, mais... non. Ils se parlaient, des fois. Neville ne doutait pas que Luna l'aimait bien, comme ami. Il ne voulait pas perdre ça. Il sourit quand il l'entendit rire. Il ouvrit son livre et ne fit même pas semblant de le lire, tellement ses yeux demeuraient irrémédiablement attirés par la jeune fille.

Rose souriait, aussi. Le rire de Luna pouvait avoir cet effet sur les gens. Un livre épais comme trois posé sur l'herbe entre ses jambes, elle s'offrait quelques minutes de détente avant d'entamer une séance intensive de révisions pour se remettre à niveau en Potion. L'été c'était bien sympa, mais Rose n'était pas du genre à faire des potions dans sa cave pour le plaisir. La maison de Rose n'avait même pas de cave.

-Où sont tes chaussures, Luna ? Demanda-t-elle quand elle se rendit compte de ses pieds nus.

-Je suis arrivée comme ça.

La voix de la jeune Serdaigle était toujours claire, et toujours calme. Certains la trouvaient bizarre, d'autres simplement adorable. Rose pensait qu'elle était un peu les deux. « _Je soupçonne les Nargoles de me les avoir volées._ ». La très rationnelle préfète de Serdaigle ne répondit que par un sourire amusé. « _Ou bien c'est Pansy Parkinson._ ». Rose se renfrogna. Des deux théories, elle préférait celle qui n'avait pas besoin d'impliquer _Pansy Parkinson_. Elle jeta un coup d'œil hors de son cercle d'ami, plus loin autour d'eux, près d'autres arbres, dans d'autres coins. Installés près du chemin qui menait aux serres, il y avait bien un petit groupe de Serpentard. Et dans ce petit groupe de Serpentard, Pansy Parkinson. Allongée dans l'herbe, elle avait la tête posée sur les jambes de Draco Malfoy, et Rose ne fut traversée que d'une unique pensée alors qu'elle soupirait doucement. _Encore une qui va falloir surveiller._

Entre les mains, Pansy avait des chaussures en toiles bien trop petites pour elle. Elle les avait, non... Elle _jouait_ avec. Merlin seul savait comment on pouvait jouer avec des chaussures. Quoiqu'il en fut, ça avait l'air de plutôt bien lui faire passer le temps.

-Tu devrais laisser cette pauvre Lovegood tranquille.

Pansy leva les yeux vers Draco alors que Blaise ramenait son attention vers eux et que Théo souriait derrière son livre de poche.

-T'es sérieux ?

Le ton de la jeune fille était totalement décontenancé et Blaise ne retint pas un rire sonore. Il avança l'hypothèse que Draco avait trouvé la voie de la bonté et de la compassion, et qu'après le sauvetage de Lou plus rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et Lou parut blasée :

-Je suis juste là, tu le sais ça ?

Draco esquissa un genre de sourire amusé et finit par laisser ses pensées dériver ailleurs. Adossé comme il l'était contre la pierre de l'un de ces murs d'enceinte, il avait une vue dégagée sur le terrain de Quidditch où quelques balais voletaient en ce bel après-midi de septembre. Les sélections allaient venir vite, peut-être lui aussi ferait-il bien de se remettre à utiliser un balai sur un terrain avant le samedi qui suivrait. Il comptait bien retrouver son poste d'attrapeur cette année, après le désastre qu'avait été l'année précédente. Pour être honnête cela faisait presque un an que Poudlard n'avait plus eu de réels matchs. Pouvoir réintégrer l'équipe de sa maison signifierait tellement. En fait, si l'équipe pouvait se reformer, ce serait déjà fantastique. Des joueurs avec qui il avait joué jusqu'à présent, seul deux manqueraient à l'appel. Vaisey, que les parents avaient empêché de revenir à Poudlard, et Montague, leur capitaine. Montague n'avait pas eu le choix de revenir ou non : ses parents étaient maintenant à Azkaban pour trahison et il vivait depuis juin chez une tante au Danemark.

Draco souffla. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus incroyable, Graham au Danemark ou lui installé dans l'herbe du parc de Poudlard, cette année encore.

Peut-être que Potter aurait préféré que ce soit Draco qui s'exile à l'étranger. Le Serpentard eut un genre de moue. Ce n'aurait pas été le genre de chose qui l'aurait étonné. Et puis d'après ce qu'il avait compris de ces derniers jours, sa haine et son manque de confiance envers lui n'avait pas décroissés de l'été. Peut-être même était-ce l'inverse qu'avaient laissé se produire ces deux mois de vacances.

Il tourna la tête et – comme si Merlin aimait à le torturer – il vit Harry sortir du château, tout sourire, avec Weasley, et Granger. Il les vit rire, poser leurs affaires près de Londubat, et rire encore. Ils avaient tardé, parce qu'Harry avait parié que Ron ne pouvait pas manger dix parts de tartes après le repas qu'ils avaient fait, et que le cadet Weasley avait absolument voulu lui prouver le contraire. Pas la moindre trace d'indigestion pourtant, et ils étaient maintenant très partant pour aller rejoindre leurs amis sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ils lâchèrent leurs sacs et firent la course jusqu'au local à balais.

La prochaine fois que Draco les vit, ce fut quand ils repassèrent dans le ciel au-dessus de leurs amis, en direction du terrain tant convoité. Hermione s'était bien installée dans l'herbe avec Neville, et le vent que les autres soulevèrent en vol ne fit que la faire rire. Ainsi l'après-midi passa, puis la soirée, puis la nuit.

 **.**

 _\- Dimanche 15 septembre -_

-Bon, sérieusement.

Rose et Sam avaient passé un samedi tout-à-fait contre-productif, il leur fallait maintenant un éclair, et un éclair de _génie_. Et il faut croire qu'elles l'eurent, puisque Lou reçut ce matin-là, dans sa salle commune, une petite note volante lui étant adressée. Une petite note signée _Sam_.

 _« Rendez-vous ce soir à la bibliothèque, on a eu une super idée ! »_

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Ça se construit, ça se construit ! J'espère que vous ne vous impatientez pas trop n.n'

En tout cas votre avis m'intéresse, bien sûr ! :)

Et puis pour ceux à qui ça plaît toujours, rendez-vous mercredi prochain (16/12/15) pour le chapitre 6. :3

A très vite !  
Chip.


	7. 06 - Le livre qu'il leur faut

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

 _ **Ewa :  
**_ Mystérieuse idée, réponse : tout de suite ! :3 Aaah Blaise, quand il a quelque chose en tête ! x)  
Pour Draco et Harry, je comprends qu'il peut y avoir un peu de frustration ! Comme leur relation de base est plutôt complexe, le début de l'histoire essaye surtout de faire évoluer notre très cher *ahem* _aveugle_ *ahem* Harry… Du coup pas trop de confrontations directes pour le moment, mais ça viendra ! :)  
Bonne lecture ;)

 **Encore merci à ceux et celles qui ajoutent cette histoire en favoris et en follow ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Le livre qu'il leur faut -**

Lou tournait et retournait entre ses doigts la petite note qu'elle avait reçue au matin. Celle qui était signée _Sam_ et qui lui donnait rendez-vous le soir-même devant la bibliothèque. Devant la bibliothèque, Lou voulait bien, mais elles avaient déjà épluché un gros paquet de bouquins là-haut sans vraiment trouver grand-chose d'intéressant.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner, mais elle n'avait pas très faim. Il fallait dire que Lou n'était pas une grosse mangeuse. Blaise, par contre, oui il mangeait pas mal. Ce fut ce à quoi elle pensa quand elle croisa accidentellement son regard alors qu'elle le laissait flâner au-dessus de la table.

Voilà qui avait de quoi être déstabilisée, imaginer qu'on était seule dans un monde de pensées et se rendre compte qu'on était ouvertement observée. Ouvertement observée par un Serpentard aux yeux plissés, mâchant consciencieusement un morceau conséquent de viande hachée. Lou en perdit de sa superbe, le temps d'un instant.

-T'as l'air songeuse... Fit Blaise quand il eut avalé sa bouchée.

Oui, elle l'était, mais rien de tout ça n'était de ses affaires. Elle lui offrit un sourire entre indulgence et condescendance. Lou avait appris très jeune à nuancer ses regards, c'était une grande qualité chez elle et elle en était plutôt fière. Blaise plissa les yeux un peu plus. Théo ricana près de son ami et, quand il eut reposé son verre d'eau, il frappa dans ses mains et se tourna vers elle.

-Allez ! Fit-il comme la meilleure des résolutions. Parle-nous un peu de toi.

Et Lou écarquilla doucement les yeux.

 **.**

-Et là ils m'ont demandé de _parler de moi_ !

Rose Fitzwilliams lui accorda un vague _hm-hm_. Il était tard et, d'après elle, écouter les états d'âme de son amie pouvait attendre qu'elles soient en meilleure posture. Lou avait passé la journée entière à éviter le sujet et, à l'en croire, c'était l'une des choses les plus éreintantes qu'elle eut jamais fait de sa vie. Quand elle avait infiltré le petit groupe de Serpentard, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'ils veuillent vraiment connaître l'histoire de sa vie. Pas qu'elle eut quoi que ce fût à cacher, mais tout de même.

Dans l'obscurité de la bibliothèque, la porte de la réserve se déverrouilla enfin. Quand Sam avait écrit à Lou que Rose et elle avaient eu une super idée, elle avait bien sûr voulu sous-entendre que quatre-vingt-treize pour-cent de ladite idée était sortie tout droit de la tête de la Serdaigle. Les sept pour-cent restant avaient été ceci : la jalouse Cho, jamais, ne résisterait à la tension que créerait chez elle la rumeur d'une tromperie. Le tout-Poudlard savait que Chang était une petite-amie éreintante, alors il était raisonnable de penser que n'importe quel élève serait prêt à croire qu'Harry avait profité des vacances du côté Moldu pour faire une nouvelle rencontre. Seul, sans amis, dans un monde d'ignorants et de barbares... Le pauvre Potter se serait senti désespéré.

Lou et Rose se faufilèrent derrière la porte et la refermèrent doucement derrière elles. Les quatre-vingt-treize pour-cent attribués à Rose formaient l'idée suivante : tout le monde savait que ni Rose ni Sam n'aimait colporter des ragots, et personne ne croirait la nouvelle qui venait de débarquer. Changer sa voix pouvait être un sacré petit bonus. Cependant – parce qu'il y avait un « cependant » – la nouvelle rentrée à Poudlard comportait le changement suivant :

Suite à de trop nombreux problèmes dans l'enceinte de l'école, tout ouvrage se référant à un changement d'apparence quelconque serait placé dans la réserve des livres interdits, avec les lectures dangereuses et les références de magie noire. Lesdits ouvrages ne seraient disponibles qu'en consultation sous l'œil de Madame Pince, aux pages autorisées par un mot manuscrit d'un professeur de l'école. Les filles n'avaient pas autant de temps à perdre, ni pour la procédure, ni pour la recherche d'une excuse assez construite pour qu'on leur laisse étudier les changements de voix.

Alors voilà où elles en étaient rendues, à entrer par effraction dans la bibliothèque de leur propre école pendant que Sam montait la garde dans le couloir. Ce n'était pas Lou parce qu'elle n'était pas préfète, et ce n'était pas Rose parce qu'elle était plus utile à l'intérieur. Donc c'était Sam, et pour le moment tout se passait plutôt bien. Il fallait dire qu'elles n'étaient là que depuis cinq minutes, peut-être six. Assise sur le sol devant la porte, Sam faisait le guet en faisant rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Elle leur donnait trois minutes pour ouvrir la porte, quinze pour trouver le bon livre et deux pour se congratuler mutuellement avant qu'elles puissent repartir toutes les trois dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Sam et Rose s'étaient levées plutôt de bonne heure, pour un dimanche, et maintenant qu'il faisait nuit la préfète de Gryffondor n'aurait pas craché sur un peu de sommeil. Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire. Elle commençait par Métamorphose le lendemain. Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait devoir prendre de l'avance pour traverser tout le château et un bon bout de parc pour aller jusqu'aux serres de Botanique.

Sam pouffa. Rose et Lou allaient devoir prendre de l'avance pour traverser tout le château et un bon bout de parc pour aller jusqu'aux serres de Botanique... Pauvres d'elles.

Les seize premières minutes se déroulèrent ainsi sans problème aucun mais, pile à l'instant où Sam se disait qu'il aurait fallu qu'elles soient vraiment maudites pour recevoir de la visite pendant ces – approximativement – quatre minutes restantes, elle entendit au bout du couloir le pas lent et boiteux de leur très pointilleux concierge.

 _Fichtre._

Elle se leva, prestement, et courut sans bruit aucun quelques mètres dans la direction opposée. Elle réarrangea sa cape, illumina sa baguette d'un rapide _lumos_ et prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Dès qu'elle aperçut la lumière vacillante de la lampe à pétrole de Rusard prête à apparaître au bout du couloir, elle se mit à marcher à grands pas vers lui.

-Ah ! Fit-elle de loin. Monsieur Rusard, vous tombez bien !

L'homme eut une expression surprise qui ressembla à une grimace de dégoût et Sam frissonna presque du regard que lui lança l'ignoble Miss Teigne. Elle continua de combler la distance, pourtant, et dès qu'elle fut suffisamment près elle s'arrêta et prit un air concerné.

-Vous n'auriez pas aperçu un élève sur votre chemin ? Demanda-t-elle. Haut comme ça, cheveux clairs ?

Elle avait levé la main à environ un mètre cinquante du sol et elle vit presque les rouages se mettre en mouvement sous le crâne du concierge. Rusard avait un avis mitigé sur les préfets. Parce qu'ils lui simplifiaient parfois la tâche, mais n'empêchait qu'ils étaient des élèves et que c'était de notoriété publique que l'homme n'aimait pas, justement, les élèves.

-Je n'ai rien vu, non, grogna-t-il de sa voix usée.

Il esquissa un sourire qui avait tous les critères du terrifiant et ajouta :

-Mais je ne manquerai pas de punir l'importun qui est hors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu...

Sam ajouta que l'élève en question lui avait échappé quelque part dans la région, mais qu'elle n'avait entendu aucune porte. Point consternant, la bibliothèque était bien restée verrouillée. Elle pesta contre les deuxièmes années qui se croyaient tout permis et souhaita à Rusard une plus grande chance qu'à elle. Miss Teigne la dévisagea jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le couloir dont Rusard venait, puis elle trotta derrière son maître qui s'éloignait doucement dans la direction opposée.

Quand elle n'entendit plus les pas claudicants du vieil homme, Sam revint sur ses pas et se glissa dans la bibliothèque. La porte de la réserve était entrouverte et elle fit sursauter ses amis en s'annonçant, à voix basse. Elles n'avaient rien trouvé, commençaient à désespérer, elles ne le cachaient pas. Tant pis, il fallait partir. Si Rusard revenait dans les parages et que la préfète était encore dans ce même couloir... enfin, il valait mieux ne pas pousser sa chance trop loin.

Alors elles sortirent, contrariées. Sans plus de cérémonie, elles se séparèrent et se dirigèrent chacune vers leur dortoir.

Puis elles disparurent, dans les couloirs déserts.

 **.**

Quand il avait été nommé préfet, cet été même, Blaise avait été pour le moins flatté. Parce que si les choix pour les autres maisons n'avaient pas vraiment été compliqués, la situation avait été un peu différente pour les Serpentard. Il fallait dire que sur les deux élèves qui étaient supposés reprendre le poste cette année-là, l'une était à Azkaban, et l'autre était mort.

Blaise ne les regrettaient pas vraiment, ils avaient toujours été des pourritures.

Mais le fait était que se savoir digne de confiance selon Poudlard pour représenter la nouvelle image de Serpentard, c'était plutôt gratifiant. Bien sûr, le jour où on le lui avait annoncé par courrier, il n'avait pas immédiatement pensé aux tours de gardes à prendre le soir après le couvre-feu à raison d'une fois minimum par semaine, après une journée entière de cours. Et parfois le week-end. Comme le dimanche. _Le dimanche_. Alors, oui, ce soir Blaise était fatigué.

Après tout, il avait le droit.

Peut-être que ce fut pour ça qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite quand il aperçut, face à lui, une silhouette d'élève traverser le bout du couloir en direction des cachots. Il la vit, s'arrêta, cligna même un peu des yeux. Quelqu'un hors des dortoirs ? Mais ça n'arrivait plus depuis des lustres ! Il resta là, à regarder le couloir vide, en se demandant un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Et puis, cette silhouette... avait quelque chose de... familier...

-On rêvasse, jeune homme ?

La voix était sinistre et Blaise se raidit, les yeux écarquillés. Merlin, il détestait ça. Rencontrer Rusard pendant une ronde était la pire chose qui pouvait vous arriver, en tant que préfet. Il se reprit, une seconde, peut-être deux, et se retourna pour sourire à l'homme aigri.

-Je suis en ronde, monsieur, dit-il avec autant d'assurance qu'il put en rassembler en si peu de temps.

Rusard dut le reconnaître, mettre l'étiquette « préfet » sur son visage, parce qu'il se rabougrit un peu plus encore. Il aurait apparemment préféré pouvoir punir quelqu'un ce soir. Blaise esquissa un sourire. _Raté._ L'homme le dépassa et maugréa quelque chose sur les préfets ces jours-ci, qui n'étaient plus capables de se répartir les tâches correctement. Bientôt, disait-il, ils s'y mettraient à vingt pour tourner dans les couloirs. Blaise fronça les sourcils. Mais après tout, Rusard était un vieux grincheux, il ne fallait pas vraiment se formaliser de ce qu'il pouvait parfois dire. Et puis Blaise était le seul préfet de garde, ce soir-là.

Il finit par se dire que, depuis le temps qu'il était planté là, l'intrus avait dû avoir le temps de rentrer aux dortoirs de Serpentard, et que vu l'heure il ferait bien d'en faire autant.

Il avait raison, Lou était rentrée. Et le temps qu'il fasse le chemin, elle fut même déjà couchée.

 **.**

 _\- Lundi 16 septembre -_

Deuxième semaine. C'était la deuxième semaine de cours. C'était _seulement_ la deuxième semaine de cours. Draco avait l'impression d'être revenu à Poudlard depuis trois siècles déjà. Et apparemment, ce n'était pas que lui. Blaise, le visage à peine soutenu par une main fatiguée, marmonnant à propos d'il ne savait quelle _peste_ , peinait à écouter les consignes matinales de Madame Chourave.

Il fallait dire que les serres avaient recommencé à être chauffées. Pour les plantes, certaines fleurs, des pousses qui n'étaient pas habituées aux températures de mi-septembre mais dont leur professeur avait besoin pour le cours de troisième année. Pour mieux faire, il aurait fallu qu'elle donne sa leçon début-août, mais rien n'était parfait. En tout cas, la chaleur anesthésiait les étudiants. Comme Blaise, qui n'aurait pas dit non à retourner se coucher, ou comme Draco, qui n'avait pas très bien dormi.

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut à cinq heures, à cause d'un rêve qu'il n'avait pas réussi à croire. Il s'y voyait encore, survolant de ses doigts le ventre à la peau douce d'un garçon de son âge aux cheveux bruns. C'était quand Potter avait prononcé son nom, qu'il avait relevé les yeux sur son regard vert, que son esprit avait fait blocage.

Il ne s'était plus rendormi avant six heures, frigorifié, recroquevillé.

Draco baissa les yeux. Il en revenait toujours à Harry, il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. C'était quand même dingue, un grand garçon comme lui, en contrôle de lui-même depuis tant d'années. Mais non. Porter autant d'attention à quelqu'un, ça avait quelque chose de déshumanisant. Depuis la rentrée, Draco s'en rendait mieux compte. Depuis qu'il l'avait sous les yeux toute la journée, ou quasiment. Il vivait moins par lui, plus par Harry. Et Potter, lui, lui portait toujours le même profond désintérêt.

Parfois, il priait pour un nouveau départ. Une seconde chance. Qu'ils parlent, au moins. Qu'ils se rencontrent, de nouveau, sans passé ni a priori. Peut-être alors tout pourrait être différent.

 _Salut, comment tu t'appelles ? Harry ? Joli prénom._

Draco se prit la tête entre les mains. S'il obtenait un jour rien qu'un « salut » ça exploserait le niveau de ses espérances. Blaise se retourna vers lui pour lui demander son avis, et Draco n'eut rien à lui répondre. Se retournant vers lui à son tour, il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté. Plissant les yeux, il essaya de resituer cette conversation à laquelle il n'avait pas participé.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il finalement, échouant.

-Beckett, lui rappela son ami en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il se répéta. Disant que Rusard avait l'air d'avoir croisé plus d'un préfet la veille au soir, et qu'il ne voyait pas qui d'autre aurait eu l'idée saugrenue de sacrifier une soirée alors que la ronde était assurée par quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ça peut être qu'elle, concluait-il de nouveau. Elle prépare un truc louche.

Draco baissa les yeux. Il se rendait compte qu'il s'en fichait, et ça le terrifia. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ignoré Blaise à ce point. Ce qui lui fit plus peur encore, c'était qu'il s'en fichait de comprendre qu'il s'en fichait. Alors, égoïstement, il se demanda si Harry pensait à lui.

Lou, qui elle avait suivi la conversation, jeta un petit regard en coin à Rose à l'autre bout de la salle. Elles se regardèrent, concernées. De deux chose l'une, Draco avait vraiment l'air au plus bas. Ensuite, Blaise avait des doutes, et ça, c'était une très mauvaise nouvelle. Mais tout de même, elle eut un petit sourire. Parce que la _conspiratrice Sam Backett_ n'avait pas dû bien assimiler son manque de sommeil. Et il était très probable qu'elle ait été en train de s'endormir dans la classe du professeur McGonagall.

Effectivement, Sam piquait du nez en Métamorphose. Mais Lou n'était pas la seule à avoir raison, Draco aussi avait vu juste. _Il_ pensait à lui.

Harry, assis en fond de salle, essayait de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Malfoy faire, en fait, quelque chose de mal. Parce que, mine de rien, ça remontait à un bout de temps... Et pas dans le sens « il va peut-être frapper bientôt », non. Plutôt dans le sens que lui rabâchait Hermione depuis des mois, à savoir : « Il n'y a plus aucune raison de se méfier de lui ». Seulement, ne plus se méfier n'avait pas l'air de coller à ses projets de vie, alors il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de cette information.

Peut-être rien.

Sans doute rien.

Harry était buté, il l'avait toujours été. Levant les yeux vers leur préfète de maison, il se demanda si elle enlèverait des points à Serpentard s'il entamait une altercation avec Malfoy. Mais Beckett s'endormait sur sa table et il se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment su si elle était vraiment partiale ou si elle faisait juste ce qui lui passait par la tête. Avec un tel manque de données, ce n'était pas la peine de risquer de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor.

C'était injuste, en un sens. Malfoy, lui, avait un préfet comme ami. Harry n'en avait absolument aucun dans sa manche. Bêtement, ça développait chez lui un idiot complexe d'infériorité. Il y avait bien Dean, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il l'avait _dans sa manche_. Il suffisait de remonter le temps de quelques jours seulement pour se souvenir que même devant une altercation, il restait en retrait. Fallait-il vraiment que quelqu'un soit mourant à ses pieds pour qu'il se décide à mettre son badge en avant.

A se demander pourquoi il avait été nommé préfet.

Peut-être une manière de nommer à ce poste Seamus par procuration ? Il avait été d'un grand secours en pleine bataille, mais c'était vrai qu'il aurait été impensable de lui donner une telle autorité dans l'école.

Harry avait soudain mal à la tête, il appuya ses paumes contre ses tempes. Il réfléchissait tellement qu'il ne se souvenait même plus ce qui l'avait mené à penser à tout ça. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il était persuadé que c'était par la faute de Malfoy qu'il écopait de ces migraines qu'il avait parfois.

-Harry, prends ta baguette, souffla Ron près de lui.

Probablement penserait-il aussi bientôt que c'était de la faute de Malfoy si un jour ses notes se mettaient à baisser. Et peu importerait qu'Hermione lui rappelle qu'écouter en cours aurait aidé beaucoup, et peu importerait si Ron approuvait.

Le rouquin lui ouvrit son livre de sorts à la bonne page et lui glissa le numéro de l'exercice auquel leur professeur venait de leur demander de s'exercer.

-T'es vraiment un pote, le remercia Harry en chuchotant.

-Et toi t'as une tête à faire peur, à ton service.

McGonagall passa dans les rangs pour vérifier le travail de ses élèves, réprimanda Beckett qui se sentit soudainement pleinement éveillée. Une journée lambda chez Gryffondor. Une journée qui venait seulement de commencer. Et Harry soupira.

 **.**

En Histoire de la Magie Sam s'était finalement endormie, et Harry avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais cessé de soupirer. Il fallut qu'arrive l'heure de Potion pour leur rendre à l'un comme à l'autre un peu de tenue. Draco, assis avec Blaise au premier rang, semblait avoir repris de l'énergie au déjeuner. C'était ce que se disait Blaise mais, pour être tout-à-fait honnête avec lui-même, il n'était pas sûr.

-Silence.

La classe, déjà relativement silencieuse, ne fit rien pour se faire remarquer. Snape avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Particulièrement. Plus qu'à son habitude. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait donné le matin même sa première évaluation écrite aux élèves de première année, et que les résultats avaient été des plus catastrophiques. Raison de plus, tentait-il de se rappeler, pour ne pas interroger ses classes au bout d'une semaine seulement. Ces ignorants. Il fit presque grincer ses dents, puis il ordonna à sa classe d'ouvrir leurs livres, page quatre-vingt-deux.

-Mercredi, évaluation pratique.

Et tant pis pour sa nouvelle résolution. Les Gryffondor s'ébrouèrent, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « _Quoi ? », « Oh nooon ! », « Monsieur c'est injuste ! »._ Les Rouge et Or avaient cours d'Astronomie le mardi soir. Le mercredi matin, à la première heure, ils ne pourraient pas être au maximum de leurs capacités. Et pour réviser la théorie, ils n'avaient plus que le soir d'aujourd'hui, et c'était un désavantage certain comparé au groupe de Serpentard. Snape les fit taire, et les Vert et Argent sourirent.

Sauf Draco, qui avait les yeux rivés au loin sur le sol.

Et sauf Blaise, qui n'avait pas quitté Draco de son regard inquiet.

Dans le silence qui se refaisait doucement, entrecoupé de grognements mécontents du côté Gryffondor, Sam écarquilla doucement les yeux. Cette salle où elle se trouvait. La salle de Snape. Elle était comme un bureau, avec une autre pièce adjacente, un autre bureau. Une _réserve_ dans laquelle aucun élève ne devait aller. Mais c'était _évident !_ Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Les affaires personnelles de Snape devaient _regorger_ de livres, d'informations, de n'importe quoi qui pourrait les aider pour cette fichue rumeur. Et voilà, elle était surexcitée. Elle devait absolument en parler aux filles.

Mais elle devrait attendre le soir pour ça.

Elle se trémoussa sur sa chaise. Jamais elle ne tiendrait si longtemps. _Aaaaaargh._ Voilà à quoi elle en était réduite. Cruelle agonie. Elle ne pouvait même pas approcher Lou, alors qu'elle n'était que quelques rangs devant sur la gauche. Et même après, en Défense, elle ne put pas même lui en toucher un mot.

Elle vit Harry jeter de courts regards à Draco dans la classe de Lupin, elle vit aussi Draco ne pas le voir. Elle vit Blaise se faire du souci pour son ami, et Ron tenter de parler au sien. Elle vit Lou à l'autre bout de la salle, et elle jura. Parce qu'elle avait en tête l'idée qui allait peut-être les faire avancer dans ce merdier, et qu'elle devait _attendre_ quand même.

Mais pas attendre longtemps, parce qu'elles s'étaient donné rendez-vous le soir-même après les cours, et que les cours terminaient à la fin de cette heure-ci.

 _Et la fin de l'heure sonna._

Sam engouffra ses affaires dans son sac et se jeta hors de la salle de cours du professeur Lupin. Elle fut ralentie par le flot des élèves qui sortirent tous en même temps par l'unique porte. Elle pesta, parce que Lou avait été une des premières à partir, et qu'elle l'avait maintenant bien devancée. Elle courut presque dans les couloirs jusqu'à la tapisserie magique du troisième étage devant laquelle elle passa trois fois en pensant, fort, à ses amies.

-Yo ! Fit-elle en entrant.

Elle prit une chaise qui traînait là et s'assit près de Lou et de Rose qui étaient déjà là et qui lui répondaient mollement. Elle, elle souriait, parce qu'elle avait attendu ce moment tout l'après-midi. Et qu'elle y était. Enfin.

-Je me disais, lança Lou avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Il a pas des documents notre prof de Potion ?

Sam écarquilla les yeux, ravalant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur dire. Elle était sérieuse ? Sérieusement ? Sérieusement sérieuse ? Rose écarquillait les yeux, aussi. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-Ah mais oui ! Fit-elle. C'est une super idée !

Sam n'arriva pas à articuler un son. Elle plissa les yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Rose prit la décision que dès ce soir elles iraient, après le dîner, emprunter quelques infos à leur _professeur préféré_.

-T'as l'air blasée, fit-elle remarquer à Sam en voyant qu'elle n'était pas si enthousiaste qu'elle aurait dû.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est rien...

Sam levait les yeux au ciel, avec dans la voix quelque chose de dépité. Mais bon. Se levant, soupirant, elle reprit son sac pour le mettre à son épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie en lançant :

-Bon appétit, on se voit après !

Les filles la regardèrent partir, perplexe. Rose ouvrit la bouche, pour parler, mais s'abstint. Finalement, elle demanda :

-Elle est bizarre, non ?

Et Lou, pas affectée longtemps, haussa les épaules.

 **.**

-T'étais passée où ?

Si c'était une question destinée à devenir récurrente, Lou devrait penser à un mensonge qui tiendrait un peu la route. En attendant, elle dit qu'elle était allée prendre une potion dans son dortoir, contre les crampes. Pansy lui offrit un regard compatissant, et ils passèrent à autre chose. Parler de ses règles dans un groupe essentiellement masculin était généralement une bonne façon de dévier la conversation sans avoir à faire quoi que ce fut.

-Dites-moi... Demanda-t-elle en se servant une tranche de quiche. Snape, il est comme ça tout le temps ?

Les autres se retournèrent vers elle, puis s'entreregardèrent, longtemps, mais pas trop.

-Je veux dire, reprit Lou en se servant de l'eau. Je l'ai en cours que depuis une semaine, mais c'est une mauvaise passe ou il est juste naturellement comme ça, toute l'année ?

Draco eut un petit sourire indulgent, puis amusé. Puis il s'empêcha de rire en plongeant le visage dans un verre d'eau. Il but aussi lentement qu'il put pour ne pas avoir à reposer son verre tout de suite alors que Théo se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas sourire et que Blaise prenait une grande inspiration :

-Aaaaalors... Fit-il, les yeux au plafond.

Et il se mit à lui décrire les différentes humeurs de leur professeur de Potion, périodiquement appuyé par Pansy qui acquiesçait entre deux bouchées de son dîner. Alors, au fur et à mesure, Lou blêmit. Lâcha sa fourchette. Et déglutit avec peine.

Quand elle retrouva ses amies après le dîner, elle était déjà bien moins enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller voler quelque chose dans les affaires personnelles de ce professeur en particulier. Rose attendait, appuyée contre le mur de pierres, et Sam s'étirait les bras, comme au début d'une épreuve sportive. Lou s'arrêta devant elles et déclara, la voix un peu trouble :

-Il y avait plein de trucs que vous ne m'aviez pas dits sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Demanda Sam en se prenant une cheville pour amener son pied à ses fesses.

Lou faillit s'étrangler. « _Ce que ça change ?_ » s'exclama-t-elle même. Ça changeait une _montagne_ de choses. Déjà, elle avait perdu toute confiance en elle. Ensuite, ce prof n'était pas crédule du tout, et c'était de notoriété publique qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment les élèves. Sans compter qu'il fonctionnait à l'individu, il y avait ses préférés – Draco, parfois Blaise, parfois d'autres – et il y avait ceux dont il ne voulait jamais entendre parler. Lou déglutit. Comment savoir s'il avait vraiment envie d'entendre parler d'elle un soir après le dîner... les probabilités étaient quand même très minces.

-Mais non ! Fit Rose, confiante. Tu es à Serpentard, il aime les Serpentard. En plus tu arrives en pleurant pour le devoir de mercredi et le tour est joué !

Lou écarquilla les yeux. Elles voulaient qu'elle fasse... quoi ? Et toute seule, par-dessus le marché. C'était bien au-dessus de ses forces. Elle comprenait qu'elles avaient besoin de Rose dans la pièce d'à côté pour trouver le bon bouquin, mais Sam aurait très bien pu venir avec elle.

-De deux choses l'une, nous ne sommes pas censées être des amies, rappela Rose.

Lou geignit. C'était vraiment pas de bol, elles n'avaient qu'à faire une exception, il devait bien y avoir une solution. La mort dans l'âme, elle demanda quand même la nature de la deuxième raison. Sam eut un petit sourire, posa ses mains sur les épaules de la Vert et Argent, la regarda droit dans les yeux et déclara :

-Il me déteste.

Lou déglutit, vraiment mal. Rose la retourna vers elle, lissa les manches de son uniforme, et leva un pouce gagnant.

-Maintenant, tu pleures un peu, et c'est parti !

-M- mais... Bredouilla son amie. Je ne sais même pas pleurer sur commande !

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'elle savait faire ça, elle l'avait vu des dizaines de fois. Rien qu'avec Malfoy la semaine passée. Rose soupira alors que la même pensée lui traversait l'esprit. Ça devait être le stress. En dernier recours, elle lui demanda de se concentrer.

-D'accord. Tu te souviens quand le groupe des _Witches girls_ a changé de nom pour s'appeler les _Merlin's garden_ ?

Lou écarquilla les yeux. Oh non, elles n'allaient pas oser... Mais elles osaient, et même que Sam prit la suite :

-Et quand la chaîne de magasin de _Quidditch's Land_ a été racheté par _Witchcraft Sports_ ?

C'était deux des pires moments de son enfance, et Lou avait déjà les larmes aux yeux. Il n'y avait pas idée de modifier si drastiquement l'environnement d'une jeune fille de son âge. Petite, ces changements de repères l'avaient traumatisée. Rose la retourna vers la salle fermée de Snape, à quelques mètres, et lui assura avec détermination :

-Si tu te sers de ça, tout devrait bien se passer.

Lou, les yeux mouillés déjà, hocha piteusement la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas fait pour ces deux abruties. Elle frappa à la porte, et pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables, elle attendit en silence. La voix sinistre et froide de son directeur de maison lui permit d'entrer, et elle inspira longuement avant d'ouvrir la porte de la classe. Snape regardait dans sa direction comme s'il s'était attendu à voir un collègue désagréable ou un ancien Mangemort venu pour lui. Lou se fit la remarque qu'il ne devait pas recevoir énormément de visites.

-M-monsieur... Commença-t-elle. Je suis d-désolée de vous déranger...

Snape haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris qu'une de ses élèves débarque après le dîner pour lui parler, en larmes. Dans le couloir, Rose et Sam venaient de forcer l'entrée de la pièce d'à côté. Lou se confia sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas suivi beaucoup de cours en fin de l'année précédente, comme la majorité des étudiant de l'école, mais qu'elle craignait avoir perdu son niveau.

Il y eut un léger mais étrange bruit venant de la porte mitoyenne et Snape y jeta un coup d'œil. Lou put jurer que Sam venait de faire tomber quelque chose... Elle fit un pas en avant.

-Et j-je voulais savoir quel... quel genre de devoirs vous d-donnez ? Fit-elle, sanglotant presque. Vous no-nous considérez com-complètement comme des élèves de- de septième année ou... ou est-ce que vous êtes plu-plus indulgent ?

Severus se laissa aller dans le fond de sa chaise. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une telle situation. Il souffla et, pour commencer, demanda à Lou de se calmer. Ce qu'elle s'appliqua bien à ne pas faire.

 **.**

Après un temps qui parut durer trois éternités pour tout le monde, Sam frappa à la porte de la classe du professeur Snape. Elle entra sans attendre qu'on l'y autorise et Severus la fusilla du regard. Lou sécha ses larmes, baissa les yeux, remercia l'homme en noir et quitta la salle aussi vite qu'elle le put. Merlin merci, elle n'aurait pas tenu une minute de plus. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et rencontra, au couloir adjacent, Rose qui l'attendait là.

-Vous avez mis un temps dingue ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

-Il fallait trouver une manière de te sortir de là, alors elle est allée plaider pour un mot de sa part qui autoriserait les Gryffondor à quitter plus tôt leur cours d'Astronomie de demain soir.

Silence. Lou finit par plisser les yeux.

-Elle sait que ça ne marchera pas, hein ?

Et Rose sourit, sournoisement. _Sacrifices, sacrifices..._ Alors Lou haussa les épaules, s'essuya le reste de larmes qu'elle avait dans les yeux, et fit un vague signe de la main en guise d'au revoir quand elle se détourna pour aller à son dortoir. Ainsi elle fut partie, et Rose ne put que l'imiter. Elle avait de la lecture à faire... alors elle s'éloigna dans la direction opposée, le livre de Snape sous le bras.

Aucune n'eut d'état d'âme à laisser Sam se dépatouiller dans le _bureau de la mort et de l'agonie_.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

La machine est en marche ! En espérant que personne ne fasse rien de stupide entre temps, évidemment. oO

Comme toujours votre avis m'intéresse ! :)

Pour le chapitre 7, je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi prochain (23/12/15), bonne semaine ! n.n

Chip.


	8. 07 - Forêt interdite

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

 _ **Ewa :  
**_ Heureuse que ce pan de sa personnalité te plaise ! xD En tout cas c'est super sympa de me prévenir, je suis très touchée ! n.n (Je me serais inquiétée… ToT) Du coup tu verras ce mot plus tard, mais j'espère que tu feras très bon voyage, et je te souhaite un très bon Noël à toi aussi ! :D  
A bientôt :3

 **Bien sûr je remercie ceux et celles d'entre vous qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris/follow ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Forêt Interdite -**

 _\- Mardi 17 septembre -_

Il était neuf heures, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard de septième année étaient regroupés, debout, dans la salle de classe du professeur Lupin. Les élèves discutaient entre eux en attendant que le cours commence à strictement parler et un léger brouhaha volait dans l'air entre les quatre murs. Remus se mit sur la petite estrade qui surélevait son bureau, se tourna face à sa classe et frappa dans ses mains pour capter leur attention.

-Bien ! Aujourd'hui, duels !

Beaucoup s'exclamèrent de joie et Harry eut un petit sourire. Il soupçonnait Remus de ne pas du tout avoir préparé son cours. Se mettre par deux, dans leur groupe de trois, était parfois délicat. Mais c'était vrai aussi que depuis que Hermione et Ron sortaient ensemble, ils évitaient de se retrouver dans une situation de combat l'un contre l'autre. Rien à voir avec la possibilité de s'entre-blesser, si Harry avait bien compris c'était une histoire de sentiment d'infériorité. Alors probablement allait-il se mettre avec Ron, pendant qu'Hermione irait avec Neville.

Mais non, rien de tout ça. Remus fit un grand geste de baguette et fit apparaître, au centre de la pièce, une grande estrade. Similaire à celle sur laquelle il avait fait son premier duel face à Malfoy. Bêtement, un instant, il fut nostalgique de ces temps plus simples.

-Je vais avoir besoin de deux volontaires, reprit leur professeur. Quelqu'un veut s'y coller ? Surtout n'y allez pas tous en même temps.

Il y eut quelques rires. Passer devant tout le monde n'était ragoutant dans à peu près aucune matière. Pour ce qui était de la Défense, Harry le savait, il suffisait que le premier duo passe et se serait l'escalade. Tout ce dont avait besoin la classe, c'était d'un coup de pouce pour démarrer. Cependant, un des premiers ne serait pas lui, pour ce qui était de l'attention public en combat, il avait déjà donné. Zabini allait lever une main hésitante, mais une voix s'éleva.

-Demandez-lui à elle !

C'était Seamus, qui pointait du doigt à travers la salle pour que tout le monde comprenne bien qu'il parlait de Vidal, la petite nouvelle. Harry haussa un sourcil surpris. Il avait cru comprendre que Seamus avait pris comme résolution d'éviter tout contact même visuel avec elle.

-Nous on sait ce qu'on vaut, continuait-il néanmoins. On l'a prouvé, la guerre nous a formés, mais elle ?

Lupin leva ses mains en signe de médiation et s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour calmer son élève. Mais Lou avait tiqué et elle plissa les yeux en faisant un pas en avant, puis deux. S'il doutait de ses capacités à se battre, elle allait lui montrer. Remus s'apprêtait à se dire que c'était plutôt Vidal qu'il allait devoir calmer, et non plus Seamus, mais trop tard. Lou envoya d'un coup de baguette le crétin de Gryffondor se vautrer contre un mur.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a qu'en Angleterre que Voldemort a fait des dégâts ? Demanda-t-elle avec du dégoût dans la voix.

Remus pensa à intervenir immédiatement, mais à la réflexion la _conversation_ prenait une tournure pour le moins importante et il était finalement probablement bon que tout le monde entende bien ce que Vidal avait à dire. Il était bien placé pour le savoir, il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer les épreuves traversées par les autres. Ce serait une bonne leçon de vie pour ses élèves.

-A ton avis, disait Lou, qui protégeait les plus jeunes à Beauxbâtons ? Qui prenait la défense des sang-mêlés et des nés-moldus ? J'ai peut-être pas fait la guerre, mais moi aussi je me suis battue.

Silence. Lou n'en revenait pas d'autant de bêtise de la part d'un jeune homme qui avait pourtant connu tant de choses. Elle était en colère, et elle voulait une fois pour toute mettre au placard toute ces conneries, tous ces doutes, toutes ces choses qui flottaient entre elle et les élèves de cette école parce qu'elle n'était pas _du même monde_. Alors elle se retourna vers leur professeur, et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

-Je veux bien le faire, votre duel.

Le silence s'étira alors que Lou marchait jusqu'à l'estrade, puis montait une à une les trois petites marches. Lupin frappa une fois dans ses mains. _Bien !_ Et il demanda un autre volontaire. Blaise, qui avait été bien parti pour être motivé, leva la main une deuxième fois. Remus lança un « _parfait !_ » satisfait et rappela quelques règles essentielles.

-Le but de l'exercice est de perfectionner vos réflexes et la qualité de vos sortilèges de défense et de bouclier. Alors on tente de se désarmer, de se paralyser, mais rien de plus ! Et pas d'acharnement, vous n'êtes pas là pour vous entre-tuer.

Il donna le signal, et ce fut parti. Ce n'était pas par manque de respect aux Serpentard, mais Harry ne suivit pas vraiment l'avancée du combat. Il passa une très grande partie du temps à regarder Malfoy. Aucunes suspicions, ou mauvais pressentiments, c'était plus... une habitude. Le Vert et Argent eut quelques réactions auxquelles Harry ne s'attendait pas, alors qu'il regardait ses amis s'affronter devant la classe. C'était assez étrange en fait et, même, Harry fronça vaguement les sourcils quand l'aristocrate laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur. Il avait l'air de s'amuser. Le Gryffondor eut une légère grimace. Ça ne correspondait pas à l'image qu'il se faisait de lui, alors inconsciemment il détourna les yeux.

-Bien, je crois que ça suffit, déclara Remus bientôt. Je vous remercie d'avoir été les premiers volontaires, vous pouvez descendre de l'estrade. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Alors que Blaise et Lou rejoignaient les rangs, une nuée de mains se levèrent et le professeur Lupin n'eut que l'embarras du choix.

 **.**

Les trois heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avaient laissé place à la pause déjeuner et, à la table des Verts et Argent, Blaise maintenait contre sa tempe un verre d'eau glacée. Draco, derrière ses couverts, essayait de ne pas rire. Ce qui était, il fallait l'avouer, fichtrement difficile. Blaise eut l'air blasé.

-Vas-y, dis-le... Encouragea-t-il dans un soupir.

Alors Draco s'autorisa un éclat de rire ou deux pendant que Pansy se mordait la joue pour ne pas faire pareil et que Théo le regardait d'un œil amusé pour profiter de son remord dans toute sa splendeur. Remord de s'être porté deuxième volontaire, face à Lou, pour le premier des duels annoncés avec tellement de tension. Quand il eut retrouvé assez de souffle pour former des mots, Draco enfonça le clou :

-Elle t'a _ma-ssa-cré !_

Lou eut un petit sourire, qu'elle se retint de laisser se transformer en rire. Ce n'était vraiment pas très délicat de se moquer de quelqu'un qu'on avait battu en duel. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'amusait. C'était ça, tout ça. Ce groupe, cette ambiance, le sourire de Draco et cette façon qu'ils avaient, tous, de trouver leur équilibre les uns avec les autres. En tout cas, ce qui l'amusait, ce n'était certainement pas les conditions qui avaient menées à son duel.

 _Connard de Finnigan et cette manie qu'il avait de ne rien laisser entrer dans son petit crâne de piaf !_

D'ailleurs, elle rumina ça toute la journée. Quoi, elle n'était pas assez bien pour Poudlard ? Elle n'était pas assez digne de confiance ? Il fallait être blessé sur le même terrain boueux pour être accepté, ici ? C'était Serpentard, le problème ? C'était arriver en septième année, le problème ? C'était arriver en septième année _et_ se faire répartir à Serpentard, le problème ? Des conneries, voilà ce que c'était.

A cet instant, et Merlin en soit remercié pour ça, Draco ne posa pas les yeux sur la table des Gryffondor. Harry avait invité Cho à manger avec lui et ses amis. Elle avait accepté, à la seule condition qu'ils se laissent prendre du temps à deux, en tête à tête. Alors il était là, en bout de table, loin de Ron, d'Hermione et des autres, et ils se regardaient comme s'ils s'aimaient avec la même flamme que les premiers jours. Une vision qui lui aurait coupé tout envie de sourire, qui peut-être même lui aurait donné la nausée. Rien que Rose, ça la débectait.

Rose n'était pas quelqu'un de haineux. Mais Cho... Cho semblait oublier tout ce par quoi Harry – plus que les autres – était passé, et elle ne faisait rien pour lui faciliter la vie. Pas qu'Harry eut été un ange, loin de là. Il avait ses faiblesses, même de grosses faiblesses certains jours. Mais la relation qu'il partageait avec Cho n'était pas saine, et Rose était persuadée que Cho le savait. Le _sentait_. Pourtant, elle faisait tout pour le garder. Elle faisait des crises de jalousie, puis agissait comme si toute la faute était sur Harry. Elle le faisait culpabiliser, elle le faisait courir à droite, à gauche. Elle n'avait pas pu ne pas se rendre compte que cette situation les rendait malheureux. Que ça rendait malheureux Harry. Il était grand temps, pour Rose, qu'elles fassent comprendre à Harry qu'il n'était pas amoureux à ce point.

Et cette obsession qu'il avait pour Draco, ce n'était pas de la haine. Ça pouvait y ressembler, mais il suffisait d'y regarder d'un peu plus près pour y voir un peu clair. Ce n'était peut-être pas de l'amour, peut-être même qu'il en était loin, mais Rose était persuadée qu'il aurait suffi qu'elles lui permettent d'avoir ne fut-ce qu'un instant sincère avec lui pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il méritait au moins son respect. Et ça, ça valait bien toutes les heures de retenues avec Rusard dont elles pourraient écoper si elles se faisaient choper. Mais pour ça, elles devaient faire en sorte qu'il se demande pourquoi il n'était pas heureux avec Cho, et quelle était la part de responsabilité qu'avait son intérêt pour Malfoy dans cette histoire.

Un sacré chantier, pour résumer.

Et c'était pas gagné. Parce qu'à cet instant, celui-là même où Draco continuait de ne pas poser ses yeux sur eux, Harry se voilait toujours complètement la face. Et, tendrement, il embrassa sa petite amie.

Dans cette atmosphère d'eau de rose au goût amère, la journée passa. Et peut-être que c'était une vraie belle journée pour Draco, puisqu'il continua à rire avec ses amis. Il ne les vit pas de la journée. Aucun cours en commun, aucune raison de les croiser. Alors peut-être – _peut-être_ – qu'il dormirait bien cette nuit-là.

 **.**

Que des conneries. Lou n'avait pas lâché l'affaire. Assise sur sa chaise, devant aucune table, les jambes croisées allongées devant elle et les bras croisés en protestation totale sur sa poitrine, elle ruminait. Ils avaient passé l'âge, _putain_. Ils avaient la capacité mentale et intellectuelle de voir plus loin que des broutilles pareilles. Elle jura encore un moment, peut-être un long moment. Un long, long moment. Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'elle laisserait passer quelque chose comme ça. Non loin, Sam bailla.

-Bon, c'pas tout ça mais j'ai cours d'Astronomie moi.

Elle referma bruyamment le livre de Potion qu'elle avait sous les yeux et le rangea dans son sac. Installées dans la salle-sur-demande, les filles avaient prévu de plancher sur le grimoire de Snape, mais Sam avait surtout révisé pour le devoir du lendemain. Ce qui était, en un sens, le plus urgent. Rose, elle, avait fait une liste des choses dont elles auraient besoin pour la potion de voix, et Lou avait passé la majorité du temps à se plaindre en retrait de l'unique table. Elles avaient, au milieu de tout ça, convenu que le lendemain elles iraient, deux sur trois, chercher ce qui leur était nécessaire pour la préparation de la chose.

-Alors demain, reprit Sam en direction de Lou, forêt Interdite ?

Mais Lou écarquilla les yeux. _Comment ça ?_

-Comment ça ?

Il n'avait jamais été question de se rendre là-bas ! Dumbledore en début d'année avait été très clair avec les premières années – et elle en passant. Il était _interdit_ de mettre les pieds dans la forêt Interdite. Probablement d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle tout le monde l'appelait comme ça. Comme quoi, les choses étaient bien faites. Mais Sam n'avait pas l'air de s'être trompée, alors elle déglutit.

-T'inquiète, tout va bien se passer ! Dit-elle. Allez bonne nuit les filles, faites de beaux rêves.

Et la porte se referma sur ces derniers mots. Lou se laissa s'avachir un peu plus encore sur sa chaise, le regard se tournant lentement vers Rose qui semblait penser que l'heure d'Astronomie des Gryffondor était un horaire parfait pour ranger ses affaires et rentrer au dortoir, pas perturbée pour une mornille. Lou se retint de geindre. Qu'est-ce qu'elles allaient pas encore leur inventer...

 **.**

 _\- Mercredi 18 septembre -_

-Potter, ce soir, retenue.

Dans le silence de cette matinée sous le signe de la préparation notée, une longue et sourde plainte s'éleva. Harry aurait pensé pouvoir survivre au moins trois semaines à l'école sans être mis en détention par qui que ce fut. Mais Snape avait apparemment des idées opposées. Lou se renfrogna sur sa chaise. Elle aura bien aimé, elle, être mise en détention. Tout pour ne pas aller crapahuter de nuit dans une forêt grande et dangereuse avec Sam pour seule guide.

Pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en Sam.

...Mais quand même.

Elle se souvenait encore du briefing de Rose sur le chemin de leurs dortoirs. _Peut-être des bestioles, plus ou moins grosses. Probablement des loups. Il y avait des Centaures mais la plupart était sympa. Il y avait eu une araignée géante mais elle était morte il y avait de ça quelques années. Ses enfants par contre devaient roder dans les parages ! Enfin, ceux qui avaient survécu à la bataille finale. Attention aussi, il devait se cacher là-bas une Ford Focus un peu brut de décoffrage. Mais pas de soucis, tout se passerait bien !_ Mon œil.

 _Tu préfères retourner voler Snape ?_ Là, Rose avait marqué un point. Fort heureusement, elles étaient arrivées à l'endroit où leurs chemins se séparaient et Lou n'eut jamais à lui avouer qu'elle avait probablement raison. Faible consolation, mais consolation quand même.

Enfin non, en y repensant, ça ne la consolait pas le moins du monde. Elle allait s'aventurer en pleine nuit dans une forêt grande et dangereuse avec Sam pour seule guide. Rien ne pouvait lui enlever ça de la tête. Et quand, le soir venu, Blaise proposa à tout le monde d'aller à la bibliothèque avant le couvre-feu, Lou eut tout le mal du monde à refuser.

-Ce sera sans moi, dit-elle avec le plus doux de ses sourires. Je suis vannée, je vais me coucher.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! Se moqua Blaise.

 _Oooooh si_ , elle savait. Mais elle ne dit rien. Surprise général, Draco déclina lui aussi. Il présenta la même excuse, mais Lou crut deviner que dans son cas elle était sincère. C'était limite s'il n'avait pas de marques sous les yeux. Elle se questionna un instant sur la qualité de son sommeil.

-Eh bien, amusez-vous bien, rit Pansy. Moi j'en suis !

-Ouais, moi aussi.

Sur ces mots Théo eut un sourire compatissant vers eux et la fatigue accablante dont ils étaient victimes, tout le monde se salua d'un signe de la main et le petit groupe se transforma en deux _plus-petits-groupes_. Blaise, Théo et Pansy partirent d'un côté, tandis que Draco et Lou prenaient le chemin contraire.

Draco qui était... silencieux... Il fallait dire qu'avec Lou ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une semaine. Rien d'étonnant, donc, pour la jeune fille, à ce qu'il ne lui fasse pas la conversation. Et puis, il l'avait dit, il était fatigué. Alors elle se concentra sur le but de sa soirée. Elle avait dans ses poches agrandies ses gants et son écharpe, elle espérait que ça suffirait. Ce n'était pas encore l'hiver, mais quand même, la nuit en septembre n'était pas midi en été. Surtout en Ecosse. Intérieurement, elle jura : elle espérait tout de même que Sam ne les ferait pas tuer toutes les deux. Ils arrivaient à un embranchement, Draco fut surpris qu'elle ne le suive pas.

-Bah, fit-il, tu ne vas pas te coucher ?

Lou se retourna vers lui, de la malice dans les yeux malgré toute l'appréhension qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil :

-J'ai menti ! Dit-elle.

Et ce disant, elle le laissa là. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'elle entende qu'il continuait son chemin, lui aussi. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne l'entende plus du tout, s'éloignant de lui, se rapprochant de la sortie. Il ne devait pas être loin de vingt-et-une heures, le couvre-feu n'était pas pour tout de suite et les portes n'étaient pas surveillées. Rose avait Astronomie, alors Lou allait rejoindre Sam dans la cours de l'école. Elle était déjà là, toute emmitouflée dans de chauds vêtements, et lui fit un signe de la main quand elle la vit apparaître en haut des marches devant la grande porte.

-Alors ? Cria-t-elle de là où elle se trouvait. Motivée ?

Pas du tout. Mais ça devait se voir et elle ne répondit que par un ostensible soupir résigné. Quand elle arriva à la hauteur de son amie l'autre passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, se moqua-t-elle.

Elle la lâcha bien vite cependant parce qu'une rafale de vent lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas fixé sa cape et Lou en profita pour enfiler écharpe et gants. De jour la forêt ne paraissait pas si loin, mais à cette heure-ci c'était une toute autre histoire.

-Alors, c'est quoi le programme ? T'as la liste de Rose ?

-Bien sûr !

Elles approchaient, doucement mais sûrement, de l'orée de la forêt. Lou referma mieux sa cape. Bon, eh bien elles y étaient. C'était le moment. Elle vit Sam expirer longuement, comme pour se donner du courage, et à la réflexion elle préféra ne pas lui demander tout de suite ce qu'elles allaient chercher en premier. Histoire de conserver un peu plus longtemps l'espoir de s'en sortir sans un bleu. Au début, elles suivirent le sentier. Et puis, petit à petit... le sentier... disparut.

-Tu sais où tu vas, hein ? Demanda Lou sans très grande conviction.

-Hm... oui...

Voilà qui n'était pas rassurant du tout. Mais Sam eut une exclamation de victoire et pointa du doigt sur leur droite, à quelques mètres devant elles. Une... _souche ?_ Lou mit quelques secondes, mais elle comprit, et blanchit. _Oh, non..._ Ce n'était pas une souche du tout.

-Un snargalouf ? S'étouffa-t-elle. Sérieusement ? C'est _ça_ le premier ingrédient sur la liste ?

Le snargalouf n'était rien d'autre qu'une plante carnivore très virulente. Et pas carnivore dans le sens où ça attrapait les mouches et moucherons au passage, oh que non. Ça pouvait très bien vous attraper par les jambes avec ses grosses tentacules-branches et vous tirer vers elle avec une force démultipliée pour vous digérer vivants. Lou déglutit. Sam ne pouvait pas être sérieuse. Mais elle l'était.

-T'inquiète, ça va le faire ! On a juste besoin de deux gousses.

Lou n'était pas inquiète pour la deuxième gousse, mais la première serait une sacrée affaire à tirer de là. Avant qu'elles ne la lui détachent la plante se débattrait, et pas qu'un peu. Sam enleva ses gants et, avec réticence, Lou fit de même. Elles approchèrent lentement, la respiration aussi calme qu'elles pouvaient. Chacune étira dans cette direction un bras prudent. Tout doux, tout doux... Et sans semonce, Sam se fit attraper la main et tirer brusquement en avant.

-Oh non, pas question ! Fit Lou en crochant dans sa cape.

L'avant-bras de Sam était prisonnier d'une branche-tentacule totalement recouverte d'épines et le cri qu'elle avait poussé sous la surprise de la douleur se transformait en long soupir plaintif, comme pour se concentrer sur autre chose de cette chose qui s'enfonçait à travers son uniforme dans sa peau. Il fallait juste que l'une d'elles passe la main dans la cavité au creux de la souche pour prendre la première gousse, et tout irait mieux.

-Profites-en ! Cria-t-elle sans réussir à baisser le ton. Elle se protège moins !

Lou eut un instant d'hésitation, mais elle se mordit la langue pour court-circuiter son angoisse et lâcha la cape de son amie pour plonger vers la plante. Sam réussit à mettre les pieds devant et mit toute sa force pour empêcher la chose de l'approcher plus d'elle. La boue cédant aux talons de ces chaussures, elle avançait centimètre par centimètre.

-Dépêche-toi !

Lou allait lui dire qu'elle y était presque, mais une autre branche épineuse la saisit par la cheville et la souleva du sol. Elle cria un instant, mais réussit elle aussi à étouffer le son de la douleur dans sa jambe. Sam glissait sur le sol humide et Lou sentait le sang monter doucement à sa tête.

-Merde ! Ta baguette ! Hurla-t-elle presque.

Eclair de génie, Sam n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de penser qu'elle aurait pu y penser avant. Mais ça voulait dire mettre moins de force dans ses jambes pour atteindre sa poche et elle pria pour que Lou soit rapide, si possible _assez rapide_ pour éviter qu'elle se fasse bouffer. Elle se sentit plus rapidement tirer sur le sol alors qu'elle attrapait sa baguette et qu'elle s'écriait :

- _Incendio !_

Le sort toucha le tentacule qui retenait Lou et la Serpentard s'effondra sur le sol. Le choc fut rude mais elle se mit sur le ventre en moins de temps qu'il en aurait fallu pour le dire et elle rampa jusqu'au corps de la souche. Sam avait lâché sa baguette et ses talons s'enfonçaient de nouveau dans la terre meuble.

-Viiite !

Lou mit sa main dans la cavité, et tira de toutes ses forces sur la première gousse qui lui passa sous la main. Aussitôt, la plante se figea. Ses branches se raidir puis, doucement, disparurent, une à une. Sam, après quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle retint son souffle, laissa retomber sa tête sur le sol et souffla, longuement, bras et jambes écartés à même la terre sur laquelle elle avait été traînée. Lou souffla elle aussi, ferma les yeux. Puis elle prit une deuxième gousse, et mit le tout dans son sac.

-Bon, fit-elle. Eh bien ça, c'est fait.

Sans se relever tout de suite, Sam sortit la liste de Rose de sa poche. Ensuite : belladone. Bien, parfait, merveilleux. Celle-là n'essaierait pas de les tuer.

 **.**

Il était vingt-et-une heures et des poussières quand le cours d'Astronomie des Serdaigle débuta. Rose avait déjà sorti ses affaires, sa plume, ses parchemins. En Ecosse début septembre, le soleil se couchait vers vingt heures. Alors jusqu'à mars, ils avaient cours à cette heure-ci, une heure plus tard, quand l'obscurité s'était bien installée. Après mars, le cours était déplacé de vingt-et-une à vingt-deux heures. En juin, le cours était annulé. Les examens arrivaient, et il n'était pas question de faire coucher les étudiants trop tard.

Enfin, ils n'en étaient pas encore là. Pour l'instant septembre débutait, et les Serdaigle se rassemblaient dans la tour la plus haute de l'école pour un cours tout dédié aux étoiles et autres astres. Une leçon, d'après Rose, bien plus intéressante que la divination. Pas pour rien que cette année elle avait choisi Arithmancie et Etude des Runes à la place du cours de Trelawney. Les derniers élèves arrivaient et le professeur Sinistra réclama leur attention. Aujourd'hui, cours particulier sur les phases de la lune.

Mais _l'attention_ de Rose fut retenue par une légère retardataire qui avait l'air d'avoir vu la chose la plus dingue de toute sa vie. C'était Mandy Brocklehurst, de qui ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'arriver en retard, et qui se précipita vers la table de sa meilleure amie et ne prit pas même la peine de sortir ses affaires pour lui confier ce _truc_ de _dingue_ qu'elle venait de voir.

-Tu ne vas pas en revenir ! Chuchota-t-elle à son amie, surexcitée.

La table de Rose était juste derrière la leur, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent doucement alors qu'elle écoutait d'une oreille indiscrète la confession qui se déroulait à quelques centimètres. _Oh non, non..._ Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Ils n'étaient pas prêts. Quoi qu'il en fût, ça ne devait pas s'ébruiter. Alors, ignorant toutes les règles de l'école, elle sortit doucement sa baguette et murmura un très sélectif _oubliette_.

-Je l'ai vu en venant ici, avait dit Mandy. Draco Malfoy a embrassé Harry Potter.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Et voilà pour cette semaine ! x)

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, **votre avis m'intéresse** , je vous souhaite en avance un **très joyeux Noël** eeeet je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ( 30/12/15) pour cette petite histoire de baiser... ;)

A très vite !  
Chip.


	9. 08 - Le pas de trop

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

Chapitre d'entre deux fêtes ! J'espère que votre Noël a été bon, et que votre nouvel an le sera tout autant :3

 **Je remercie encore ceux et celles d'entre vous qui m'ajoutent chaque semaine en favoris/follow ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Le pas de trop -**

C'était mercredi, il n'était pas encore vingt-et-une heure, et Draco n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait. Il était fatigué. Ça avait été une bonne journée, mais son mauvais sommeil des nuits passées le rattrapait, alors quand Blaise proposa de passer une petite heure à la bibliothèque avant le couvre-feu il déclina.

-Ce sera sans moi !

Lou l'avait devancé. Elle était fatiguée elle aussi, c'était compréhensible. Les premières semaines de rentrée étaient généralement les plus dures. Suivaient dans le programmes les dernières semaines avant les vacances de Noël, mais doucement, ils n'en étaient pas encore là. Rien que de penser à cette période difficile de l'hiver, Draco eut l'impression que les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux s'élargissaient d'anticipation. Blaise se moquait, _elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle manquait !_ Il eut un petit sourire.

-Je ne viens pas non plus mon pote, j'ai du sommeil à rattraper.

Théo eut l'air désolé pour eux, mais Pansy et lui allaient aller avec Blaise, de toute façon. Draco doutait qu'ils révisent ou quoi que ce soit, et ça le fit sourire de les voir enthousiastes à l'idée simple de passer du temps ensemble. Un instant, il fut rempli d'une intense gratitude qu'ils soient en vie pour vivre ça. Un signe de la main plus tard et Lou et lui tournaient les talons pendant que les autres se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque. Il avait l'impression de traîner des pieds mais, il ne savait pas si c'était par compassion ou par fatigue, il s'avéra que Lou n'allait pas bien vite non plus. Alors ils firent ainsi leur petit bonhomme de chemin, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille tourne dans la mauvaise direction. Il fallut quelques secondes à Draco pour comprendre ce qu'elle faisait.

-Tu ne vas pas te coucher ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Elle se tourna vers lui, de la malice plein les yeux et, avec un petit sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil, elle confessa :

-J'ai menti !

Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons, une fois de plus. Draco resta là un instant, à la regarder s'éloigner. Décidément... cette fille-là était pleine de surprises. Enfin, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il lui tourna le dos à son tour et reprit son chemin vers les dortoirs de Serpentard, dans les cachots de l'école. Il sentait toute la fatigue accumulée depuis ces premiers jours de rentrée comme des poids immenses de part et d'autre de ses épaules, et il ne pouvait qu'avoir hâte de retrouver son lit.

Ses espoirs de passer enfin une nuit convenable avaient pourtant tenu jusqu'à si tard, ce jour-ci... Mais le destin semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Parce que des pas résonnaient au loin dans la direction qu'il avait prise, et qu'ils se rapprochaient doucement. C'était Harry, Harry Potter. Alors Draco _pria_ pour qu'il l'ignore et qu'ils se croisent comme de civilisés inconnus. Mais, le destin... Quoi qu'il en fût, ce fut Potter, bien sûr, qui attaqua le premier.

-Tu as une tête atroce, Malfoy ! Lança-t-il. Ou bien est-ce que tu es tous les jours aussi moche ?

C'était bas de l'attaquer sur sa fatigue. D'autant plus parce que Draco savait qu'il avait une tête de déterré et que, du coup, il ne pouvait pas savoir si Potter pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait ou non. Ensuite, aussi, parce que c'était de sa faute à _lui_ , s'il était dans cet état-là. Mais ça bien sûr, Harry ne pouvait pas savoir.

-Moi ça passera, se força-t-il à sourire. Pas comme cette balafre immonde qui t'a rendu célèbre.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais celle-là marchait toujours. Pourtant depuis tout ce temps c'était évident que Draco ne ressentait plus cette amertume à propos de sa célébrité. C'était il y avait de ça bien longtemps. Quand il était encore assez jeune pour se laisser influencer par les idées de vengeance de son père. Aujourd'hui, ça le rendait surtout triste que Potter n'aie pas eu assez de recul pour comprendre ça. Potter qui accéléra le pas, le visage fermé par la colère, et le prit par le col de sa chemise pour le plaquer contre le mur. Le dos de Draco cogna, fort, la pierre brute. Il ferma les yeux, sous le choc, une seconde ou deux.

-Cette cicatrice t'a sauvé la vie, raclure, siffla le Gryffondor près de son visage.

Il le maintenait de toute sa rage contre le mur et, quand il rouvrit les yeux, Draco ne vit rien d'autre que l'étincelle de vie dans les yeux émeraudes de son assaillant. Potter parla encore, mais le regard de Draco était absorbé par ses lèvres, si proches des siennes, qu'il n'en écouta pas un mot. Au lieu de ça il se pencha, doucement...

Le contact fut chaste, et doux.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour Draco. Pour Harry, aussi, en un sens. Parce qu'il était pétrifié. Il se recula, lâchant la chemise du Serpentard comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Draco n'essaya pas de dire quoi que ce fût, il n'essaya pas de se défendre. Il blanchit en comprenant son geste, mais rien ne lui venait de solide pour sa défense. Il n'en eut pas besoin, cependant. Il pensait que Potter allait le frapper, l'insulter, lui cracher dessus... Mais Harry fit un pas en arrière, puis deux. Puis il tourna les talons et ne jeta pas même un regard en arrière quand il reprit son chemin vers les dortoirs de la tour Gryffondor.

Alors Draco reprit son chemin, lui aussi. Il ne dé-blanchit pas un instant. Et cette nuit-là fut la pire de toute.

 **.**

 _\- Jeudi 19 septembre -_

-Tu t'es coupé les ongles ?

Sam, la tête dans son café, releva les yeux avec une lenteur que personne autour de la table aurait pensé possible. Elle n'avait... elle n'avait pas dormi beaucoup. Kate avait le regard braqué sur ses mains autour de son bol et il fallut un instant à Beckett pour imprimer la question. Kate continuait :

-Je ne me rappelais pas qu'ils étaient aussi... _égaux_.

Vrai, Sam ne prenait pas forcément régulièrement soin de ses ongles. Elle grogna en levant les yeux au ciel, toujours aussi lentement, et acquiesça pour son amie. _Oui_ , elle les avait coupés. Elle ne voyait pas, cependant, ce qui pouvait être choquant là-dedans. Elle se les coupait, parfois, quand certains d'entre eux criaient à l'anarchie.

-Dooonnc... Fit Kate en prenant son temps. Soit tu as depuis très peu le béguin pour quelqu'un...

Sam eut un hoquet sarcastique. Voilà qui aurait été très soudain ! Sans compter qu'elle leur aurait dit. Kate faisait traîner le suspense, ou bien c'était Sam qui était trop fatiguée pour avoir une correcte notion du temps. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle pouvait _entendre_ grandir le sourire de son amie.

-... soit tu as récemment cassé quelques ongles sur la cruelle terre sauvage de la forêt Interdite.

Ça avait été si soudain que Sam s'étouffa un instant dans son café. Lise lança un perplexe « _Sam ?_ » alors que June était moins indulgente quant à sa supposée innocence :

- _Encore_ , Sam ? Soupira-t-elle, presque exaspérée.

La préfète leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait décidément pas envie de partir sur une conversation de ce genre-là. Alors elle remonta plus encore son bol devant son visage et se cacha très puérilement derrière l'excuse d'un long, long, très long cul-sec. Et puis, elle eut un petit sourire. _Encore, elles n'avaient pas vu l'état de ses bras_.

A la table des Serpentard, il aurait été très difficile de passer à côté du fait qu'il y avait un _problème_ avec les bras de Lou. Pas le « même problème », certes, mais malheureusement pour Vidal le sien était légèrement moins discret. Parce que s'il s'étalait sur ceux de son amie de longues griffures défensives, _elle_ avait dû se retrouver en contact avec un _putain_ de _truc_ urticant. Alors voilà où elle en était rendue, à gratter distraitement l'avant de son bras gauche par-dessus la manche de son uniforme en lisant vaguement la Gazette du Sorcier ouverte à la première page alors que près d'elle son thé refroidissait doucement.

-Tout va bien ? Finit par lui demander Pansy.

-Hm ? Fit Lou en relevant la tête vers elle. Oh...

Elle regarda son bras, s'arrêta de gratter, et posa ses deux mains à plat sur ses jambes avant d'acquiescer. Tout allait bien. _Au poil_. Ça la démangeait, mais elle tint bon. Blaise fit la réflexion à Draco qu'il avait une sale tête et les filles se retournèrent vers lui. Théo eut l'air d'avoir envie d'acquiescer mais le regard de leur ami l'en dissuada. Merci, il était au courant pour son allure de déterré. Blaise se promit de lui parler en tête-à-tête plus tard et Lou fronça les sourcils. Elle jeta un œil du côté de la table de Sam, mais la préfète Rouge et Or n'avait l'air d'avoir d'yeux que pour son café qu'elle finissait avec précipitation, presque cul sec. Soit elle n'était au courant de rien, soit ce n'était pas si grave.

...A la réflexion, Lou se dit que c'était sans doute plus probable que son amie ne soit au courant de rien. Elle le savait, elle le _sentait_ : il s'était passé quelque chose. Que Draco soit fatigué, au plus bas, passait encore. Mais ce regard vers ses propres amis... Non. Quelque chose clochait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil ensuite vers la table de Serdaigle, mais Rose était déjà en train de passer la Grande Porte. Voilà qui tombait bien ! Ils avaient métamorphose ensemble ce matin-là. Lou allait devoir trouver une façon de lui parler. Question de vie ou de mort.

Presque.

Elle fit remarquer aux autres que l'heure tournait, et vue l'atmosphère qui s'était instauré à table il ne vint à l'esprit de personne de prolonger le petit déjeuner. Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement devant la classe de McGonagall. Le souci... ce fut que Rose, elle, n'était pas là. Il y avait ses amis, Alan, Mary et les deux autres, mais aucune trace d'elle. Alors quand ils entrèrent, Lou n'eut aucun moyen de savoir où elle irait s'asseoir. Ni _si_ elle viendrait s'asseoir un jour.

 **.**

En réalité, Rose était en chemin vers les serres de Botanique. Elle avait un message à faire passer à Sam. A vrai dire elle avait pensé profiter de métamorphose pour le donner à Lou en premier, mais elle s'était souvenue qu'elle ne voyait pas Beckett avant l'après-midi ce jour-là et que si elle voulait qu'elle évite de planifier sa soirée, il fallait agir maintenant. Aisé d'annuler une heure de révision avec des copines, mais c'était une toute autre histoire si elle prévoyait de s'entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch. On ne réservait pas l'espace pour rien. Du coup elle avait fait demi-tour, et dit à ses amies de prévenir McGo qu'elle avait un préfet à voir avant de venir. Tant qu'elle n'en abusait pas, c'était une excuse qui pouvait passer.

Et puis en plus, Sam _était_ une préfète.

Elle arriva au niveau des serres quand la classe Gryffondor-Poufsouffle de septième année passait la porte, alors elle accéléra l'allure. Elle arriva à retenir le battant juste avant qu'il ne se referme complètement. Madame Chourave la regarda d'un air étonné et quelques élèves se retournèrent en conséquence.

-Qu'y a-t-il que je puisse faire pour vous, Miss Fitzwilliam ?

Aussitôt dit et c'était la totalité des élèves qui se retournaient, installés ou non. Rose se racla un peu la gorge en cherchant Sam des yeux. Elle la vit, au troisième rang, retournée vers elle comme les autres, le regard perplexe. Alors elle sortit un papier de sa poche qu'elle brandit en s'avançant vers sa place.

-Votre préfète a oublié _ça_ dans notre salle commune ce matin, fit-elle. Il me semblait crucial qu'elle ait ce document en sa possession aujourd'hui.

Elle le tendit à son amie qui le prit, l'air de plus en plus perplexe – en grande partie parce que ça faisait des _jours_ qu'elle n'était pas allée dans la salle commune des préfets. Rose remercia le professeur Chourave de sa patience et quitta la serre aussi rapidement qu'elle y était arrivée. Ça ne l'étonna pas, ni elle ni personne, parce que c'était tout-à-fait le genre de Beckett d'oublier des trucs un peu partout. Alors elle demanda le silence et commença son cours. Sam profita de ce retour à la normale pour ouvrir le bout de papier plié en deux.

Une tâche. C'était une tâche.

Mais pas n'importe quelle tâche : c'était une tâche à l'encre rouge posée là délibérément par Rose pour lui faire passer un message et Sam pouvait en dire une chose... c'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Quand elle retourna en classe de métamorphose, Rose s'excusa auprès du professeur McGonagall pour son retard et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise libre au fond de la salle. Elle sortit ses affaires, se saisit d'une plume puis laissa passer quelques minutes pour ne pas se faire remarquer... avant de sortir un deuxième papier similaire à celui qu'elle avait donné à Sam pour le faire léviter discrètement jusqu'à la table de Lou.

Elle ne put pas le voir, mais sa tête quand elle vit le message fut épique. _Hein ?_ Le code rouge signifiait PANIQUE et ceci impliquait une réunion d'urgence le soir même à l'endroit habituel. Lou aurait dû le savoir, puisque Sam lui avait fait un topo en tout début d'année, sur un bout de papier, avec le plan pour se rendre sur la salle sur demande... mais il se trouvait que Lou avait dû perdre le papier en question. Peut-être même qu'elle l'avait jeté. Et là, à l'instant, elle ne se souvenait à rien qui s'apparentait à un code quelconque. Sam aurait trouvé sa réaction hilarante, mais il n'y avait que Pansy, près d'elle, qui ne vit rien du tout.

Vidal voulut bien sûr rattraper Rose à la sortie du cours pour de plus amples informations, mais impossible de faire ça dans la seconde à cause de Draco et des autres, et si les Serpentard avaient une heure de trou ce n'était pas le cas des Serdaigle, qui devaient aller retrouver les Poufsouffle en cours de Potion. Elle se retrouva donc comme une abrutie, avachie sur un fauteuil de sa salle commune, avec son pauvre petit bout de papier tâché entre les doigts.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Théo qui avait remarqué que le petit bout de parchemin ne la quittait plus.

Relevant les yeux vers eux, nerveuse un instant, Lou eut peur qu'ils apprennent quelque chose à son propos qu'ils n'auraient pas dû. Et puis elle se souvint que le message était une _putain de tâche_ et que ça n'apprendrait jamais rien à personne sur quoi que ce soit. Alors elle l'ouvrit et le jeta sur la petite table, l'air blasée.

-Le sang de mes ennemis, railla-t-elle.

Ça eut le mérite de les amuser. En tout cas, Lou dut le reconnaître, c'était finalement bien pratique que rien n'eut été écrit sur le mot en question. Rien à dévoiler à des amis curieux, ou à des professeurs trop attentifs. Elle soupira longuement.

Le problème, c'était que ça ne lui dévoilait rien du tout à elle non plus.

 **.**

Sam avait eu le message, puis elle avait eu Métamorphose, et maintenant qu'elle était attablée à la table des Gryffondor pour le déjeuner, elle commençait à comprendre l'ampleur du problème. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé, mais ce qui était certain c'était que Harry avait été impliqué. Leur petit Potter était d'une humeur ma-ssa-crante.

Et Harry avait de quoi être en colère. Malfoy avait dépassé toutes les limites, toutes les règles, toutes les lignes qu'ils auraient jamais pu tracer. C'était quoi, une nouvelle forme de violence ? De la fièvre ? Une soudaine lubie ? Ce qui était certain, c'est que c'était pas dans la nature de leur relation. C'était pas ça, ce qu'il y avait entre eux. C'était loin d'être quelque chose qui aurait pu s'apparenter à ça. Il planta sa fourchette dans sa tranche de rôti et scia avec son couteau si fort et si longtemps qu'il finit par abîmer son assiette. Près de lui, Ron et Hermione avaient l'air soucieux.

-Harry... ? Tenta son amie. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-A merveille.

Il avait presque grincé des dents cependant et au regard qu'Hermione échangea avec Ron, elle comprit qu'il était aussi inquiet qu'elle. Ils ne pouvaient rien pour lui, pourtant, s'il ne leur parlait pas. Mais ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir, c'était qu'ils n'auraient rien pu faire pour lui de toute façon. Ce n'était pas de lui que venait le problème, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il était en mesure de régler.

Le problème, c'était Malfoy.

Une fois de plus.

Harry serra les mâchoires. Il était sûr d'une chose : cette fois-ci, c'était une question d'honneur. Malfoy n'avait pas à jouer comme ça avec le corps des gens. Il ne se fit pas la remarque que ni les coups ni les blessures qu'il lui avait infligé avant ça n'avaient été consentis non plus. Peut-être parce qu'au fond ils l'avaient étés. Ou bien peut-être parce qu'il était plus profondément blessé par ce geste-ci que par n'importe quoi qu'il avait pu subir avant ça. Il ne s'en fit pas la remarque non plus. Il ressentait bien trop de rage pour ça.

Comme quoi, le code _panique_ était hautement justifié.

Rose ne voyait plus Lou de la journée, par contre elle passait presque tout l'après-midi dans les mêmes cours que Sam. Alors dès l'après-déjeuner, en Histoire de la Magie, ça n'eut rien d'étonnant que Beckett se précipite en fond de salle pour jeter son sac sur la place à ses côtés.

-Dis-moi tout ! Fit-elle en se laissant tomber sur la chaise voisine.

Rose aurait pu faire appel à la notion de justice ou d'égalité pour lui rappeler que Lou avait le droit de tout savoir au même moment, et donc le soir seulement, mais ça aurait été hautement stupide de cacher à Sam une telle information alors qu'elle était assise à quelques centimètres. Alors elle resitua rapidement le contexte, la tour d'Astronomie, le retard de Mandy Brocklehurst et cette confession à mi-voix, complètement excitée : Draco Malfoy avait embrassé Harry Potter.

 _-Quoi ?_ S'étrangla Beckett.

-Ouaip.

-Mais c'est trop tôt !

-Ouaip.

-Ils ne sont pas prêts !

-Nope.

Elle avait tout saisi. Un long silence s'en suivit. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant, Beckett, l'humeur de Potter plus tôt au déjeuner. Sam se demandait bien comment elles allaient réussir à les sortir de ce cul-de-sac. Et puis elle se rappela aussi que Lou était toujours dans le flou le plus total, et comme elle l'avait vu jouer avec la note à midi elle était même prête à parier qu'elle ne savait pas du doute ce que _rouge_ signifiait. Parce qu'on disait que Sam perdait des trucs, mais Lou n'était pas non plus si soigneuse que ça avec ses affaires.

-...Lou doit se demander, fit-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Ouaip.

Et en effet, Lou se demandait. Toujours. Assise au troisième rang en classe de Sortilège avec Flitwick, entre Nott et Parkinson, juste derrière Malfoy et Zabini, elle jouait inlassablement avec ce bout de parchemin qui ne l'avait pas quittée. Les yeux plissés, elle haït ses amies le temps d'une seconde, ou deux.

-T'as senti ça ? Demanda Sam à Rose, au dernier rang de la classe du professeur Binns à bien des couloirs de là.

-Le frisson dans le dos ? Demanda Rose en retour.

-Ouais.

-Ouais.

L'attente fut longue encore pour Lou, et ce fut d'autant plus frustrant que ce fut justement la classe Gryffondor-Serdaigle qui prit leur place en Sortilège quand elle quitta la salle avec ses amis. Elle les vit, elles la virent, mais encore une fois rien ne fut dit. Cette fois-ci pourtant Sam eut un petit sourire sarcastique et Lou sut qu'elle savait, et surtout qu'elle savait que _elle_ ne savait pas. Et _ça_ , ça la frustra. Si bien que lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la salle-sur-demande à vingt heures pétante, entre le dîner et le cours d'Astronomie qu'elle avait dans la soirée, ce fut d'une façon bien brutale.

-Bien ! Lança-t-elle. Vous êtes là, je suis là, on est là, c'est quoi cette _putain_ de tâche !

 **.**

Lou fut d'accord avec ses amies sur deux choses. Déjà, _oui_ , la rumeur de sa propension à ne jamais rien égarer était hautement surévaluée. Ensuite, en effet, la situation valait le code rouge, qui signifiait donc _PANIQUE_ , ce dont elle pouvait être certaine grâce à ce gentil petit récapitulatif que Sam avait pris soin de lui apporter. De nouveau.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda-t-elle. C'est quoi le plan ?

-Justement, on n'a pas de plan.

C'était même tout le but de cette réunion. Et si même Rose, qui était au courant depuis la veille, n'avait donné naissance à aucun plan B génial, ça témoignait de l'importance de la situation. Le truc c'était que Draco avait embrassé Harry, que Harry l'avait très mal pris, qu'à leur connaissance ils ne s'étaient toujours pas reparlé, et que à leur connaissance toujours c'était la meilleure nouvelle de la journée.

-Parce que si je vous suis bien, s'avança Lou, s'ils ne se sont pas encore parlés on peut jouer dans la balance pour leur prochaine rencontre ?

-C'est l'idée, affirma Rose en se mordant tout de même un peu les lèvres.

Parce que c'était bien beau de dire ça, mais étant donné qu'elles n'avaient pas de plan pour le moment ça se présentait plutôt mal. En fait, la Serdaigle commençait à se dire que le mieux qu'elles avaient à faire, c'était de ne rien faire du tout...

-T'es sérieuse ? Demandèrent les deux autres totalement synchrones.

-Je me retourne le problème dans la tête depuis hier et je crois que la meilleure solution c'est de continuer sur le plan A...

Se concentrer sur la rupture d'Harry avec Cho – qui ne le méritait vraiment pas – et espérer que les choses glissent dans leurs sens. Observer et attendre.

-Observer et attendre ? Reprit Lou en relevant un sourcil. C'est ça ton plan génial ?

Rose eut l'air blasée quand elle se retourna vers elle. Si elle avait une meilleure idée, surtout qu'elle ne se gêne pas pour la partager... _Touché_ , Lou fit cette grimace que les gens faisaient quand les autres avaient raison. En tout cas, continuer sur le plan A, ça voulait dire finir la potion. Enfin, la finir... la _commencer_. Et comme elle et Sam s'étaient saigné les veines à tout ramasser la veille au soir, Lou était bien curieuse de savoir où Rose en était dans la confection.

-J'ai pas commencé.

- _Je te demande pardon ?_ S'étrangla presque la Serpentard.

-Ouais nan mais sur ce coup-là je la suis, intervint Sam en plissant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

Rose les fusilla du regard. Au cas où elles ne l'avaient pas remarqué, elle avait cours quasiment toute la journée, _elle_. Pas comme certains Vert et Argent... Sam, qui avait à peu de chose près le même emploi du temps ce jour-là, se laissa avouer que c'était tout à fait compréhensible.

-Mais pas de panique, ajouta Rose avec un sourire, je m'y mets dès demain.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Le pourquoi du comment ! C'est court comme passage sur Harry et Draco, je sais, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même... Un peu plus de l'un et de l'autre dans le prochain chapitre, je le promets !

Evidemment **votre avis m'intéresse** , et si ça vous dit toujours rendez-vous la semaine prochaine (06/01/16) pour le chapitre 9 :)

 **Et surtout, fêtez bien la nouvelle année ! Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour 2016 ! :D**

Ciao ciao !  
Chip.


	10. 09 - Les sélections

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

 ** _Ewa :_**  
Hey, heureuse de te revoir !  
Harry, oui, je te comprends... Je crois que c'est l'histoire dans laquelle je l'ai écrit le plus buté et étroit d'esprit _ET!_ ce n'est pas peu dire. xD D'ailleurs si tu veux mon avis, tu vas avoir besoin de sortir les bottes parce qu'on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il soit "prêt" à voir les choses en face... Affaire à suivre, donc ;)  
Merci beaucoup en tout cas, et je te retourne tes voeux ! :3

.

MEILLEURS VOEUX 2016 A TOUS ! :D  
Premier chapitre de l'année, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture en plus de plein de bonnes choses pour cette nouvelle année :3

 **Bien sûr je remercie toujours ceux et celles d'entre vous qui continuent de m'ajouter chaque semaine en favoris/follow ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Les sélections -**

 _\- Vendredi 20 septembre -_

Le réveil de secours de Harry n'eut pas même le temps de se déclencher, ce matin-là. Il eut les yeux grands ouverts aux premières tonalités de sa première sonnerie. Il sauta de son lit et prit même le temps d'une douche matinale, douce, rafraîchissante. Ce fut le bruit de l'eau qui aida Ron à se lever à son tour. Tout le monde dans le dortoir se douchait le soir, avant ou après le dîner. Alors à cette heure-là, c'était inhabituel. Par conséquent, il se roula dans ses draps, s'étira et bailla longuement. Peut-être voulait-ce dire que Harry était de meilleure humeur, ce jour-là... En tout cas, ça voulait dire qu'ils seraient à l'heure en Divination ! Ragaillardi, Ron ne mit alors que quelques secondes à sauter de son lit lui aussi.

-Salut, part'naire ! Murmura presque Harry en revenant dans la pièce.

Il sortait tout juste de la douche, frottant une serviette dans ses cheveux. Ron salua en retour à sa manière cowboy. Il était à peine huit heures, leur petit déjeuner serait un festin de rois. Ils s'habillèrent sans se presser. Ils étaient les seuls réveillés, ce qui aurait dû être le cas chaque semaine mais qui – malheureusement pour eux – peinait à devenir une habitude. Neville et Seamus avaient Etude des Moldus à dix heures et Dean avait Etude des Runes, à dix heures également. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'ils étaient en retard qu'ils se réveillaient en panique dans un dortoir vide alors que leurs amis démarraient un petit déjeuner sain dans la Grande Salle.

Les autres auraient pu prendre l'habitude de les réveiller avant de sortir, mais... Disons que ça faisait un moment maintenant qu'ils partageaient tous le même dortoir, et les garçons savaient ce qui marchait et ce qui ne marchait pas. Tenter de réveiller Ron et Harry moins de vingt minutes avant le début de leur premier cours, ça ne marchait pas. Alors ils allaient manger.

...On ne pouvait pas trop le leur reprocher.

Quoi qu'il en fût, aujourd'hui ils étaient levés et ça annonçait de grandes choses ! Pour commencer, un gros paquet d'estime de soi. En réalité, c'était la seule chose que ça annonçait. Mais ça, c'était _bien_. Ils furent vite prêts, alors ils descendirent en salle commune, puis dans la Grande Salle. Ils arrivèrent presque en allure de coqs en Divination tant ils étaient assez fiers d'eux.

-C'est content pour pas grand-chose, ces bêtes-là.

Draco avait lâché ça à mi-voix, et Théo ricana. Lou ne dit rien. Ça avait eu quelque chose d'amer dans la bouche de son ami et elle n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état d'esprit il devait se trouver ce jour-là encore. N'empêche... N'empêche Potter et Weasley étaient super ponctuels ce matin-là et elle se demanda s'il en serait de même pour Sam quand viendrait l'heure de son cours d'Etude des Moldus. Elle eut un petit sourire.

Elle en doutait fortement.

 **.**

Sam Beckett courait à s'en essouffler dans les couloirs du château de Poudlard, sa besace maintenue avec peine contre ses côtes pour ne pas qu'elle se balance frénétiquement à son côté. Lou aurait pu parier tout l'or du monde sans scrupule, elle n'aurait rien perdu – et aurait été super riche, fut dit en passant. Il était dix heures moins deux, et Beckett était encore à six couloirs de sa salle de classe. Elle les parcourut en trois minutes dix-sept, et arriva assez vite pour pouvoir se mettre à la fin de la file des élèves qui entraient en cours.

Seamus, Neville et Kate, qui l'avaient entendue puis vue arriver, ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de pouffer comme des gamins. Sam se sentit blasée. Vraiment.

-Et ça vous amuse ? Fit-elle, presque amère.

-Ooh que oui !

Sam, elle, ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout. Elle s'était réveillée paniquée, s'était pris les pieds dans ses chaussures en les cherchant, et avait raté le petit déjeuner. Sans compter ce _p*tain_ de problème avec ce _put*in_ de Draco qui avait embrassé ce _puta*n_ de Harry sans y réfléchir trente secondes avant de se lancer.

-Houla, t'as la tête de quelqu'un qu'a mal dormi.

 _Et merci Kate pour ta compassion !_ Sam n'aimait pas se sentir oppressée : ce début de matinée était oppressant. Enfin, ça passerait. Surtout qu'ils avaient devoir sur les sports Moldus dans quelques minutes, et que la préfète des Rouge et Or était on ne pouvait plus calée sur le sujet. _Merci Papa !_ Quidditch contre Rugby, sa mère n'en pouvait plus d'eux aux débats de soupers. Sam eut un petit rire totalement ridicule.

-Tu te fais rire toute seule, encore.

 _Oh, ouais, pardon_. Elle s'assit à côté de Kate et ne sortit qu'une plume et un parchemin. Leur professeur annonça que l'interrogation durerait le temps d'un cours normal, et les sujets se distribuèrent. Première question : _quel sport Moldu se joue avec une balle ovale ?_ Sam eut un rire diabolique intérieur. C'était dans la poche.

Neville, lui, ne croyait pas à ce point en lui. Et au déjeuner, il le fit remarquer.

-J'ai raté. J'ai raté, je sais que j'ai raté.

Seamus, lui, était sûr aussi d'avoir bon à _à peu près_ toutes les questions. Au cours de la semaine il avait bombardé son père de lettres pour combler les trous de son cours. _No problème !_ était-il certain. Mais alors, pour Neville... c'était une toute autre histoire.

-A « Quel sport a des paniers pour buts ? », j'ai mis « basket ». Parce que _basket_ , vous voyez ? Panier quoi. Mais c'était pas ça, c'était un piège, c'est obligé...

Sam releva un sourcil. Si toutes ses fautes étaient des bonnes réponses comme celle-là, il n'avait vraiment pas à s'en faire pour sa note. Elle allait le rassurer, mais Albus Dumbledore se leva de la table professorale et demanda calmement le silence. Alors le silence se fit, dans la Grande Salle, à l'heure du déjeuner. Et le directeur commença.

-Mes chers élèves, sourit-il. J'interromps le début de votre repas pour vous rappeler que la première sortie à Pré-au-lard de l'année aura lieu le samedi de la semaine prochaine.

Une vague d'excitation parcourue les élèves attablés. Albus leur laissa quelques secondes pour s'enthousiasmer, avant de continuer :

-Il est donc temps, pour les élèves mineurs, de contacter vos parents ou tuteurs pour qu'ils vous renvoient une autorisation de sortie, à remettre au professeur McGonagall le jour J.

Il remercia de l'attention qu'on lui avait porté, se rassit, et les conversations reprirent de plus belle. Sam eut une petite moue. Mais bon, une autorisation était vite obtenue. Elle leva les yeux vers Rose, qui avait, depuis sa table, un regard moqueur dans sa direction. Elle eut une petite grimace et quitta le regard de la Serdaigle pour chercher celui de la Serpentard. Mais Lou ne la regardait pas. Lou parlait avec ses nouveaux amis, et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une ambiance trop triste. Même Draco souriait.

Draco souriait, et même si Lou le suspectait de faire semblant, c'était, pensait-elle, mieux que s'il s'était renfermé sur lui-même. L'isolation, c'était pas bon. Alors elle prit bien soin qu'il participe à toutes leurs conversations, qu'il ne se sente pas mis de côté, qu'il n'ait pas le temps de penser à autre chose. Surtout, _surtout_ qu'il n'ait pas le temps de penser à autre chose.

-Eh, engloutissez vite vos parts de flancs ! Lança Blaise au bout d'un moment. Potion dans six minutes !

Lou regarda son assiette, puis celle des autres. Il n'y avait que Blaise qui avait pris du flanc, et il le goba étrangement élégamment. Enfin, six minutes c'était six minutes et ils se levèrent, sacs à l'épaule. Surtout que Snape allait leur rendre leurs devoirs, il n'allait probablement pas être de très bonne humeur, pas la peine d'aggraver son cas avec un retard. D'ailleurs, les derniers élèves de sa classe, Serpentard comme Gryffondor, quittaient la Grande Salle eux aussi.

Devant la classe de Snape, Draco et Harry s'ignorèrent comme jamais auparavant. Pas un regard, pas un rien du tout. Terrifiant, Lou en fut presque peinée. Blaise aussi, mais simplement parce qu'il remarqua ce quelque chose de terne aujourd'hui encore dans le regard de son ami. Quand leur professeur leur ouvrit, les deux garçons se mirent devant et le basané s'efforça à faire sourire son meilleur pote, au moins un peu. Lou, elle, lâcha ses affaires deux tables derrière.

-On se tait, lança Snape, claquant.

Il avait entre les mains leurs copies annotées et Lou se laissa allée dans le fond de sa chaise. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement les rendus de notes. C'était long. Snape passa dans les rangs, commentaires acerbes sur commentaires acerbes. Exceptions pour quelques Serpentard. Dont elle.

-Vous n'aviez pas à vous inquiéter, Miss Vidal...

Alors Lou souffla une fois encore. Elle était persuadée que si elle n'avait pas été une petite nouvelle il aurait flairé l'arnaque à trois kilomètres, ce soir-là. Le soir où elle avait menti ouvertement à un professeur. _Ugh, ça craint_. Elle se laissa presque couler dans sa chaise. Ça allait lui retomber dessus un de ces jours, elle en était certaine. _Ou pas_. Mais bon.

En attendant, ce rendu s'éternisait.

Draco en avait assez, lui aussi. Et à la fin du cours de son parrain, il avait désespérément envie de solitude. Mais non, il avait Soin aux Créatures Magiques, avec tous les autres. Il souriait toujours à ses amis, mais c'était fatigant.

-Ça va, mon pote ?

Blaise avait fini de la jouer subtil. Draco se retourna vers lui avec de l'étonnement plein les yeux. Pendant un moment, il crut qu'il savait tout. Il crut qu'il lui avait tout dit, qu'il ne lui cachait rien et qu'il pouvait répondre sans honte « _oh, tu sais, j'essaye de ne pas trop penser à lui_ ». Mais non. Il y eut comme un poids tombant au fond de son ventre quand il se souvint qu'il gardait ça secret. Il sourit, tout de même.

-Ouais, t'inquiète, c'est la fatigue de la semaine.

Blaise eut l'air de le croire. Peut-être parce que Blaise ne voulait pas le brusquer, même s'il trouvait que cette fatigue de fin de semaine l'avait pris vachement tôt au week-end dernier. Draco ne vit rien de tout ça dans son regard inquiet. Il souffla. Il avait vraiment hâte que cette journée se termine.

C'était pour Rose Fitzwilliam, qu'elle était terminée. Elle n'avait pas cours avec Hagrid, elle, et au lieu de se geler les pattes dehors dans le parc à chevaux ailés, elle se frottait les mains au-dessus d'un petit feu de camp qu'elle venait d'allumer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

 _-Hoouuuuu !_

Rose sursauta comme si on allait lui ôter la vie. En parlant de Mimi... Elle venait de jaillir, enthousiaste, d'une des cuvettes du fond.

-Ça fait tellement longtemps que personne n'a préparé de potion sur le sol de mes toilettes ! Rit-elle. Rien de dangereux, dis-moi ?

Rose eut un sourire crispé. _Salut, Mimi_. Sans compter que c'était une première, elle ne savait pas que quelqu'un avait déjà utilisé cet endroit pour faire une potion. Quoi que, ce n'était pas si étonnant... Personne ne venait vous déranger, ici. Enfin, en tout cas les filles ne seraient pas les seules à être contentes de savoir que Rose avait commencé la potion : ça avait l'air de beaucoup réjouir Mimi aussi.

 **.**

-Ça caille ! Lâcha enfin Blaise qui avait l'air de s'être retenu de se plaindre pendant tout le cours de Hagrid.

Pansy souleva l'idée d'un chocolat chaud en salle commune. Qui étaient ses amis pour refuser une offre pareille ! Lou trouva la proposition splendide. Une heure de détente avec le groupe en attendant le dîner, voilà qui pourrait détendre tout le monde. Tout le monde et _Draco_.

-Ouais, c'est bien ça, sourit d'ailleurs le blondinet. Ça vous dérange si je vous rejoins ? Il faut que je voie Severus.

-Ooh, comme c'est mystérieux ! Se moqua Théo.

Ça fit rire Draco, un peu, et Blaise lui lança qu'ils lui garderaient une tasse. Un signe de la main plus loin, et Draco se séparait du groupe dès le hall du château. Mais il n'allait ni dans la salle de classe de Severus, ni dans son bureau, ni dans ses appartements. Ni nulle part. Draco n'avait, à vrai dire, pas de destination. Draco voulait simplement être seul. Et maintenant, Draco l'était.

Il se souvenait encore de la sensation des lèvres d'Harry tout contre les siennes. Il se souvenait des mains du Gryffondor grippées au col de sa chemise. Il se souvenait qu'il l'avait lâché comme s'il avait eu la peste, et qu'il avait reculé aussi loin de lui que possible avant de tourner les talons sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait dit un mot. Il se souvenait... d'à quel point il s'était senti... misérable...

Comme maintenant.

Il pensa à aller s'arrêter quelque part, mais il avait un peu peur que de s'arrêter de marcher rende tout... _pire_. Draco avait l'impression de courir, courir sans arrêt depuis la fin de la guerre, et qu'un jour la vague de ce qu'il ressentait allait l'emporter complètement, le perdre, le noyer. _Et si je disparaissais, là, maintenant, est-ce qu'il le remarquerait ?_ Il passa devant la tapisserie du troisième étage et s'arrêta en chemin, net. Il tourna lentement la tête à gauche. La porte de la salle-sur-demande venait de lui apparaître.

Il regarda derrière lui, mais il n'y avait personne.

Il n'était pas sûr que d'y retourner serait une bonne idée. Mais alors... pourquoi ? Pourquoi là, pourquoi devant lui ? Est-ce qu'il avait demandé si fort un endroit où se sentir bien ? Ce n'était probablement pas le meilleur endroit où se sentir bien, pourtant. Non, il n'était pas désespéré à ce point. Il reprit sa route vers nulle part.

Puis fit volte-face.

D'accord, ça l'intriguait. Il ne se reposa pas même la question deux fois avant de pousser la porte et de la laisser se refermer derrière lui. Il la vit, et son cœur battit plus vite sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il se retourna, posa sa main sur la poignée pour sortir... mais ferma les yeux, immobile. Il pouvait entendre son souffle tremblant résonner à ses oreilles. Il n'était pas un lâche, pourtant... Il serra les dents.

C'était _la salle_. La salle de ceux qui cherchaient à cacher quelque chose, à l'enfouir si profondément que personne, jamais, ne pourrait le retrouver. Poudlard avait peut-être pensé qu'il avait besoin d'un endroit où cacher sa peine. Ou peut-être que Poudlard voulait qu'il voit enfin les choses en face. Les choses qu'il avait faites, les choses qu'il avait laissées faire.

Et ce jour où Grégory, sous imperium, avait mis le feu à la salle-sur-demande. Aujourd'hui encore, tout était brûlé. Il l'avait vu, il pouvait encore le sentir.

Il voulait partir.

Mais... mais aussi... il ne voulait... pas... Il lâcha la poignée, se retourna doucement et ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, et ignora le rythme fou de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Ici, ce jour-là, Harry lui avait sauvé la vie.

Il marcha dans les allées lugubres, les objets carbonisés. Il passa des doigts tremblants sur le bois noirci de l'Armoire à Disparaître. Il se souvenait de la chaleur des flammes, de la peur de mourir. Il se souvenait avoir agrippé tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée pour échapper au feu, dévastateur. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait vu les balais des autres revenir vers eux.

- _Il est sous Imperium !_

Et Harry l'avait cru. _Expelliarmus, Mobilicorpus,_ et ils avaient tous les trois lié son corps inconscient au balai de Granger qui avait risqué sa vie pour le sortir de là. Draco avait cru qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de les prendre à leur tour, Blaise et lui. Mais Weasley et Harry avaient contourné les flammes plus virulentes encore pour attraper leurs mains au vol.

Il se souvenait qu'il avait cru tomber.

Il se souvenait de la peur.

Et quand il avait fui à la sortie, les laissant seuls avec les grandes portes, il se souvenait de la honte. Il se souvenait avoir entendu l'explosion, et il se souvenait l'avoir cru... Draco avait pensé que Harry n'y avait pas survécu. Mais Draco n'avait pas fait demi-tour.

Son souvenir fit s'accélérer son cœur encore. Et puis il le sentit battre de manière désordonnée. Il avait le souffle court, porta la main à sa poitrine et tenta de s'appuyer sur quelque chose.

-Merlin... Hoqueta-t-il.

Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Son visage était couvert de larmes. _Crise cardiaque ?_ Peut-être que finalement son destin était de mourir dans cette salle. Il suffoquait, il voulut marcher jusqu'à la porte mais ne parvint qu'à se hisser jusqu'à l'Armoire. Il s'y appuya et glissa contre elle. Il avait la poitrine en feu, à l'intérieur. Il essaya de réguler son souffle, il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça. Il pleura plus encore, parce que... parce que... _Harry_...

Il pensa que c'était sa fin.

...Mais non. Il se calma, doucement. Son cœur se remit à battre de manière régulière et il le sentit s'apaiser dans sa poitrine. Draco était vidé. Physiquement épuisé, il n'avait même plus la force de pleurer. Le visage trempé de larmes, il fixa sans les voir les débris entassés de l'autre côté de l'allée.

Elle resterait cachée là, elle aussi. La première crise de panique de l'héritier Malfoy.

 **.**

Harry sursauta. Assis à la table Rouge et Or de la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner, il était probable qu'il se fut momentanément égaré dans quelques pensées. Et probablement était-ce l'arrivée de Seamus, de Dean et de Neville à table qui venait de l'en extraire. Il leva les yeux en face de lui. Il y vit quelques Serpentard attablés pour le repas, d'autres qui arrivaient. Il y vit la bande à Malfoy : Zabini, Nott et Parkinson. Puis la nouvelle, qui semblait s'intégrer bien vite. Pas de Malfoy, cependant. Bizarre, ça, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en inquiéter.

Déjà, parce qu'il avait dit qu'il arrêtait. Ensuite, parce que penser à Malfoy n'était pas... la meilleure option pour calmer sa colère.

Et puis, Cho venait de passer les portes de la Grande Salle et marchait par ici.

-Salut Harry !

Elle s'assit près de lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Ce n'était pas... ce n'était pas la même tendresse que... Harry rouvrit les yeux, les écarquilla même. Que quoi ? Que qui ? Que celui de Malfoy ? Il s'en souvenait, maintenant, de cette _tendresse_. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il y en avait eu. Il fronça les sourcils, doucement, quand il se demanda quelle différence faisait celui de Cho. Il lui semblait... que quelque chose n'était pas... _pas pareil._ Elle se recula et lui sourit. Il sourit, aussi.

Mais pour être tout à fait honnête avec Merlin, Morgane, les quatre fondateurs et lui-même, le cœur n'y était pas vraiment.

Il mangea sans grand entrain. Comme certains Serpentard, qui n'avaient pas revu leur ami de la soirée. Les élèves rejoignirent leurs salles communes, leurs dortoirs. Et après le couvre-feu, bien après, il n'y eut plus que le bruit de pas léger et solitaire d'un élève aux yeux creusés de cernes. Draco retourna au dortoir en silence. Il ouvrit, puis referma la porte en douceur. Il s'assit sur son lit, se déshabilla, se changea. Il mettait son tee-shirt de nuit quand il entendit la voix terne de Blaise sur le lit d'à côté.

-J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais.

C'était à moitié du reproche, à moitié de l'inquiétude. Draco n'avait rien à lui dire. Il se retira sur son matelas, tira ses baldaquins et se glissa dans ses draps. Si Merlin le voulait, il s'endormirait sans peine.

 **.**

 _\- Samedi 21 septembre -_

Les prétendants aux postes de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor s'échauffaient en volant au-dessus du terrain de Poudlard. Lou, se frottant les mains à travers ses gants pour les réchauffer, marchait dans les gradins pour se trouver une place à l'écart des quelques élèves qui avaient fait le déplacement. Elle allait s'asseoir dans les hauteurs quand elle remarqua, du coin de l'œil, un visage connu.

 _Non... Si ?_ Elle se mordit un peu la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il viendrait aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, là-bas... mais en même temps, elle n'était pas censée être là non plus. Etre le soutien moral de Sam Beckett durant les sélections de Quidditch n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

Elle soupira un peu, délaissa les hauteurs et marcha jusqu'aux places près des tours. Elle s'assit près de lui, et ne dit rien. Il avait besoin de ne pas être seul. Draco ne dit d'abord rien, non plus.

Potter, au sol, rappela tout le monde pour les passages déterminants. Draco ne le quittait pas des yeux. Lou ne savait si ce qu'il y avait dans son regard était de la peine ou des regrets. Elle se détourna vers le terrain, elle aussi. Sam n'était pas encore là. _En retard..._ Elle ne passerait pas dans le premier flot, Lou eut un petit sourire. Mais Draco murmura près d'elle, et ça ne dura pas.

-Ne dis pas aux autres que je suis venu.

Il n'avait pas la voix claire et assurée qu'il avait avec ses amis. Lou baissa les yeux, un peu. Il était vraiment, _vraiment_ désespéré. Elle pouvait le voir. Elle pouvait le _sentir_. Il était temps que toute cette histoire se termine, il en allait de sa santé. Et même si Harry ne ressentait _réellement_ rien pour lui, elles devraient faire en sorte qu'il tourne la page. Il ne pouvait pas continuer de se faire du mal comme ça.

-Bien sûr, lui promit-elle. Bouche cousue.

Il avait sa tenue de Quidditch et son balai posé à ses pieds. Lou savait que les autres penseraient qu'il était allé s'entraîner avant ses sélections. Draco se tourna vers elle, et la regarda dans les yeux en attendant qu'elle le regarde elle aussi. Il y avait quelque chose, chez cette fille...

-Tu sais, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Pour Harry, pour l'état dans lequel il était à cause de ça. Bien sûr que Lou savait, c'était ce qui l'avait fait se rapprocher de lui, de Blaise et des autres. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, cependant, que Beckett l'avait vu pleurer, que Fitzwilliam savait qu'il l'avait embrassé et que toutes les trois complotaient pour arranger tout ça. Ça aurait été trop... _irréel_. Désolée, elle eut un faible sourire compatissant.

-Il faudrait être aveugle, concéda-t-elle.

Lou savait pourquoi il n'était pas sur la défensive avec elle, comme il aurait pu l'être avec les autres. Ils n'étaient pas amis depuis longtemps, à vrai dire elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils aient été _amis_. Elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que Pansy, que Théo ou que Blaise. Elle n'avait pas pris l'habitude de le voir fort et sûr de lui, et avec elle il n'y avait pas la peur de décevoir. Lou n'avait aucuns standards auxquels le comparer. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir sans failles.

-Je l'ai embrassé, avoua-t-il si bas que Lou peina à l'entendre.

Mais elle entendit, cependant. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme si elle voulait lui faire comprendre que tout irait mieux bientôt.

-Je sais, répondit-elle seulement.

-J'ai envie de recommencer.

Sentir à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, et peu importait combien il se sentait misérable après coup. Il aurait pu supporter de se sentir misérable pour le restant de sa pitoyable existence si en contrepartie Potter avait accepté de ne fut-ce que lui tenir la main une minute entière. Il ne dit rien de tout ça, mais elle comprit.

-Je sais.

Draco baissa les yeux. D'abord à ses pieds, puis vers le terrain de nouveau. Il inspira longuement, et expira doucement. Il tremblait un peu. C'était bizarre, d'en parler. C'était la première fois que c'était _vrai_ pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il ferma, puis rouvrit les yeux.

-Merci, dit-il enfin.

Il la remerciait pour n'avoir rien dit plus tôt, et parce qu'elle ne dirait rien plus tard. Il la remerciait pour lui laisser la possibilité d'être vrai avec elle, le vrai lui. Draco avait un genou à terre et ce n'était pas Blaise qu'il voulait dans le rôle du témoin. Il voulait que Blaise reste en dehors de tout ça pour que lui-même puisse se _sentir_ en dehors lorsqu'il était avec lui. Blaise lui changeait les idées. Lou ne semblait pas opposée à partager la _vérité_. Ça lui fit... un peu de bien, pour tout dire.

A Draco.

De ne plus être le seul à savoir.

 **.**

Sam avait été choisie cette année encore comme poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. En fait, il n'y avait pas eu de grandes surprises. Weasley et Thomas à la poursuite eux aussi, Coote et Peakes aux battes, Weasley – l'autre – gardien des anneaux. Potter, capitaine, attrapeur. Briseur de cœur.

Draco aussi avait repris son poste d'attrapeur, au cœur brisé. Il avait lutté, ça n'avait pas été évident. Il n'était pas _dans le truc_. Il avait eu la tête ailleurs. Mais c'était Harper qui avait écopé du rôle de suppléant, et Draco en remerciait Merlin pour ça. Il avait besoin d'être actif au Quidditch, le banc l'aurait achevé. Il avait besoin d'un défouloir. Il avait besoin de ça.

Il l'avait eu.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à se montrer à la hauteur. Urquhart, leur capitaine, croyait en lui. Mais Urquhart avait une foi démesurée dans sa nouvelle équipe. _Il faut bien que quelqu'un croit en nous_ , lui avait-elle dit. Elle avait même rendu leurs postes de poursuiveurs à Pucey et à Warrington, qui avaient été blanchis de toutes charges par le Ministère l'été passé.

Lou avait le regard braqué sur lui. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps Draco tiendrait encore avant de sombrer dans la plus sombre des dépressions. Elle leva les yeux vers la table des Serdaigle, pour peut-être capter un signe de Rose qui lui indiquerait qu'elle avait finalement eu le temps d'avancer dans la confection de cette satanée potion... mais Rose n'était pas là. Elle n'était quand même pas restée dans les toilettes des filles du troisième étage depuis tout ce temps... Relevant un sourcil perplexe, elle regarda vers les Rouge et Or. Mais Sam n'était pas là non plus. Elle releva un second sourcil, tout aussi perplexe. Où étaient-elles passées... Mais Beckett arriva en trombe depuis la Grande Porte, courut presque jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor, benna un nombre impressionnant de portions de divers plats dans un sac probablement sans fond et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

 _Eh beh, voilà autre chose._

Lou ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais c'était parce que Sam avait rejointe Rose dès qu'elle était sortie des vestiaires après les sélections du matin, et qu'elles étaient depuis lors penchées l'une et l'autre sur le chaudron bouillonnant que Rose avait installé sur le sol de ces fameux toilettes des filles, au troisième étage.

Elle était arrivée en quatrième vitesse, tout juste sortie de sa douche, ses affaires de Quidditch sous le bras, et avait lancé en arrivant : « _Alors, finie ?_ ». Mais _nope_ , pas finie tout-à-fait. La potion devait encore chauffer un peu, et Rose devait encore attendre pour ajouter deux-trois trucs à deux-trois instants cruciaux. C'était un peu trop précis pour Sam qui n'avait jamais excellé en potion, mais _qu'à-cela-ne-tienne_ , elle était restée pour filer un coup de main. Une seule absence, sur l'heure de midi, pour ne pas qu'elles meurent de faim. Rien de plus sain.

Lou mit les coudes sur sa table et laissa son dos se courber un peu, pour se reposer. C'était plus émotionnellement impliquant que ce qu'elle avait pensé au premier jour. Au moins ça prouvait qu'elle avait des sentiments, en un sens c'était rassurant... Elle soupira tout en discrétion. Elle espérait que les autres perdaient moins vite espoir qu'elle.

Mais Lou allait être le sujet d'une intense reprise de confiance, parce que quand _elle_ débarqua en quatrième vitesse au troisième étage, dans les toilettes des filles, après le déjeuner, et qu'elle lança : « _Alors, ça avance ?_ », deux paires d'yeux presque brillants se relevèrent sur elle et ce fut d'une même voix que Beckett et Fitzwilliam lui répondirent :

-On a fini.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Un début d'année tout en joyeusetés, donc... Ne vous avais-je pas promis que vous verriez un peu plus de Draco et d'Harry ? x)

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu, pour accompagner vos reprises de cours/boulots/partiels ! **Et bien sûr vos avis m'intéressent n.n**  
En attendant le plan des filles se met en place et pour la suite je vous dis à la semaine prochaine (13/01/16) pour le chapitre 10 ! :3

A très vite !  
Chip.


	11. 10 - Trois petits tours

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

 ** _Guest (07/01/16) :  
_** Je suis contente que cette histoire continue de te plaire ! J'espère que ça restera le cas jusqu'à la fin :3

 _ **Drarry-en-force :**_  
Salut ! Alors… Ta review m'a énormément flattée, je tiens à ce que tu le saches ! ^o^  
Je suis très contente que cette fiction te plaise (pour l'instant !) malgré tous les petits détails qui auraient pu t'en éloigner x) En tout cas je l'avoue sans peine, « Draco déprimé et Harry qui ne voit rien » c'est mon petit péché mignon ! Surtout quand on sait que je vis avec Ardha qui aime exactement le contraire… la balance des choses ! ;) Quant à Cho, un peu de patience est tout ce dont on aura besoin… x)  
C'est vrai que je connais l'aversion de certains pour l'insertion de OCs (et d'ailleurs c'est un peu mon cas moi-même généralement), ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir quand les filles plaisent à mes lecteurs :3  
D'ailleurs en parlant d'elles, je me serais bien un peu étalée sur le sujet mais ma réponse serait un peu encombrante en début de chapitre alors je vais essayer d'être concise… \ o / Le fait est qu'il n'y aura pas vraiment « d'explication » sur pourquoi elles font tout ça, parce que quand j'ai écrit cette fic les filles étaient surtout une façon de représenter mes « ambitions » pour eux directement dans leur univers, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Elles sont mon porte-parole en quelques sortes, et c'est pour ça qu'elles n'ont pas de véritable raison, parce que leur raison, c'est moi, écrivant. Voilà voilà… ça fait teeeeeeellement prétentieux, c'est atroce, ça rendait moins comme ça dans ma tête… n.n'  
Enfin bref, j'espère que cette histoire continuera à te plaire ! :D Et encore merci merci merci pour ces merveilleux compliments, ça m'est allé droit au cœur :3  
Bonne lecture !

 **Encore et toujours merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter chaque semaine en favoris/follow ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Trois petits tours... -**

L'arrivée de Lou avait lancé la phase _deux_ de leur plan auto-nommé ingénieux. Faire circuler la rumeur de la tromperie du grand Harry Potter : c'était pour maintenant. Rose et Sam avaient bu chacune un gobelet de la préparation, et avaient bien passé cinq minutes dans les toilettes des filles à rire bêtement tant leurs nouvelles voix étaient bizarres sur elles.

Maintenant, elles se retrouvaient dans la bibliothèque. Elles y étaient allées séparément, et Lou en avait profité pour rejoindre sa petite bande à une table en retrait entre les allées _G_ et _H_. Elle gardait un œil distant sur l'une des petites allées non loin, où ses amies attendaient en silence l'arrivée d'un candidat de niveau pour commérage et ragot.

-Allez, allez... Marmonnait-elle presque.

Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Mais son attente allait payer, parce que Lavande Brown, Gryffondor, venait de pénétrer dans l'allée voisine. Et que Rose comme Sam avaient, elles aussi, repéré _l'immense_ potentiel que la jeune fille représentait. Lou l'avait appris de ses – très – nombreuses questions : du top cinq des plus grands colporteurs, Brown était facilement seconde – _première ex æquo_. Les filles, elles, l'avaient appris d'expérience. Il ne leur en fallut pas plus pour se lancer.

-Eh, tu sais pas... Fit Sam à voix basse, de sa toute nouvelle voix.

-Quoi ? Répondit Rose, le plus sérieusement possible.

-Je sais pas si je devrais te le dire, mais...

Sam fit durer un peu le suspense pour être sûre que Lavande écoutait. Dos aux livres, capes en place, il aurait fallu être un génie pour les reconnaître. Et Lavande était tout sauf ça. Alors quand elle écarta les livres de sa rangée pour regarder au travers, elle ne vit que deux élèves d'à peu près son âge qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Personne avec qui elle avait un jour discuté, ou qu'il lui avait... par exemple... retiré quelques points... Non, rien de ça.

-Tu sais, Harry Potter... Reprit Sam.

-Et ben quoi ?

-Je sais de source sûre qu'il a pas vraiment été... tu sais, pas vraiment fidèle quoi...

 _-Il a trompé Cho ?!_ Feinta Rose.

Shhh ! Sam « lui fit signe de parler moins fort », puis regarda un instant du côté du reste de la bibliothèque. Elle lui fit promettre de ne pas répéter, et, sur le ton de la confidence, rentra dans les détails... Lavande, de l'autre côté de l'allée, avait mis ses mains devant sa bouche, de stupeur. Et Sam fut tellement convaincante qu'elle quitta la bibliothèque sans même écouter jusqu'au bout. _Il fallait absolument qu'elle le dise à quelqu'un_.

Quand Lou remarqua que les autres ne s'arrêtaient pas pour autant, elle s'excusa rapidement auprès de ses amis pour aller les prévenir que Brown était partie. Mais, il fallait bien l'avouer... elles avaient l'air ridicules. Alors elle resta là à les regarder encore un peu, appuyée contre le montant de l'allée _J_. Et puis elle se rendit compte qu'elles devaient savoir que l'autre était partie, en fait, parce qu'elles disaient... absolument... n'importe quoi... Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous être pi-toy-ables.

A peine surprises, les préfètes ne résistèrent pas à un bon éclat de rire. C'était vrai que s'entendre parler avec ces voix-là, c'était irrésistiblement risible. Mais enfin, il fallait ce qu'il fallait. Soupirant, Sam eut un semblant de compassion, le temps d'un instant.

-Pauvre Lavande... Fit-elle, secouant doucement la tête.

Rose faillit s'étrangler dans sa propre salive. Peut-être parce que Sam n'avait pas l'air _si_ désolée que ça. En tout cas, ça fit rire Lou, aussi silencieusement qu'on pouvait rire dans une bibliothèque.

-Elle me doit bien ça ! Fit la préfète Bleu et Bronze quand elle se fut calmée. Je lui ai quand même sauvé la vie.

 _Oh, pas faux_. Sam eut un genre de grimace d'approbation. Ils s'étaient tous un peu sauvé la vie l'année passée, leur de la bataille de juin. Elle-même se souvenait avoir trouvé Fred Weasley mal en point dans l'un des couloirs alors effondrés du sixième étage... Un frisson la parcourut, ce n'était pas les meilleurs souvenirs de son existence. Lou se racla la gorge, comme pour faire passer l'instant de flottement. Enfin, l'essentiel était qu'ils s'en soient sortis.

Mais Lou ne s'était pas raclé la gorge pour faire passer le moment de gêne, mais parce que le professeur Snape se tenait juste là, depuis quelque chose comme approximativement cinq secondes, et Sam faillit s'étouffer de surprise. Elle se retint de faire le moindre son, cependant, parce que sa voix... n'était pas... celle qu'elle aurait dû être.

-Un problème, Miss Vidal ? Demanda l'homme en noir, suspicieux.

Comme si les préfètes des deux autres maisons lui auraient cherché des ennuis. Sam ne leva pas les yeux au ciel, mais le cœur y était. Snape n'avait rien perdu de sa partialité.

-Tout va bien, professeur.

Elle regarda les deux autres avec dédain et prit un livre au hasard sur l'étagère derrière elle. _J'étais juste venue chercher ça_. Mensonge, mensonge, toujours des mensonges : elle finirait par se faire griller. Mais le professeur Snape regarda alternativement Rose et Sam, plus silencieuses que jamais, et plissa les yeux. Elles lui sourirent, en retour, de politesse.

-Faites attention, mesdemoiselles, dit-il. Poudlard a toujours un œil sur ses élèves...

Et puis, après un dernier regard méfiant, il tourna les talons. Sa cape flotta un instant derrière lui et Lou le regarda s'éloigner avec soulagement. Quand elle se retourna, les autres peinaient à s'empêcher de pouffer, chacune une main devant la bouche, les lèvres pincées.

-Ça vous amuse ? Fit Lou, blasée.

Elles ne purent pas s'empêcher, cette fois, de rire pour de bon. Elles checkèrent et Lou leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est à se demander pourquoi vous avez été nommées préfètes...

Les deux autres s'entreregardèrent. Non mais parce qu'en fait... c'était plutôt une bonne question. Parce qu'elles n'avaient pas vraiment vu ça venir, avant de recevoir leurs lettres. Pour Rose encore, on pouvait trouver une explication.

-J'ai de bons résultats ? Suggéra la susnommée.

-...Pas moi ? Proposa son amie.

Parce qu'il fallait être honnête, Sam n'était pas à proprement parler un modèle à suivre. Leur détachement fut peut-être ce qui finit s'exaspérer Lou, qui leur tourna le dos. « _Vous me tuerez !_ », lança-t-elle. Elle n'entendit pas les deux autres pouffer de nouveau derrière leurs mains. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'avant de détourner les yeux, le regard de Blaise avait été braqué sur elles. Elles trois.

 **.**

 _\- Dimanche 22 septembre -_

Poudlard dormait.

Poudlard dormait à poings fermés.

Dans les dortoirs des élèves, de la tour Gryffondor aux cachots Serpentard, en passant par la tour Serdaigle et les appartements Poufsouffle, la nuit peinait à laisser sa place au matin. Quelques audacieux avaient quitté leurs quartiers pour un petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, mais dans l'ensemble l'endroit était pour le moins déserté. Deux Gryffondor, trois Serpentard, un Serdaigle et deux Poufsouffle. A la table des professeurs, Minerva McGonagall tourna doucement la tête à sa gauche où, en bout de table, s'était installé le professeur Snape, en solitaire. Elle se retourna vers le professeur Dumbledore, qui avait le visage presque entièrement caché dans un grand bol de thé. Il reposa son breuvage, comme revigoré. Il était bien le seul.

Dans la salle, un élève toussa. Le silence était tel que le son se répercuta entre les murs et s'évanouit lentement sans qu'on puisse ne pas l'entendre. Minerva soupira.

-C'est un peu vide ce matin, Albus.

Les yeux toujours joyeux posés sur la salle, il ne répondit rien. Mais elle avait raison... Et il faudrait attendre un moment avant que ça se remplisse. Parce que Poudlard ne semblait pas décidé à s'éveiller. Ce fut d'ailleurs bien, _bien_ plus tard que Draco finit par ouvrir les yeux, dans son lit du dortoir des garçons de septième année des cachots de Serpentard.

Il ouvrit les yeux, donc, et sa première pensée fut _pourquoi_. Pourquoi lui, pourquoi ça, pourquoi l'autre, pourquoi _pas_. Pourquoi ce n'était pas possible pour lui de développer des sentiments envers quelqu'un de plus simple à aimer. S'il avait aimé Pansy, et que son béguin pour lui n'était pas passé durant l'été, ils auraient pu sortir ensemble. Quel joli couple ils auraient fait. Si... _réciproque_.

Mais non. Quelqu'un là-haut devait trouver ça plus drôle que ça se passe comme ça.

Toujours allongé, il tourna la tête vers le lit de Blaise. Il l'avait un peu délaissé, la veille. Il avait été là, et tout, mais... Depuis qu'il s'était couché le vendredi précédent, c'était un peu tendu. Il ne voulait pas le pourrir avec « tout ça ». Blaise lui aurait répondu qu'il était son meilleur ami, que c'était son boulot d'être _pourri_ par ses problèmes. Mais au final, c'était Draco qui décidait, pas vrai ? Et Draco avait choisi de se taire.

-Blaise, chuchota-t-il. T'es réveillé ?

L'autre répondit d'un vague « _hm_ » et Draco sourit, un peu. S'il comptait bien, ce deuxième dimanche d'école était leur première véritable grâce matinée. Le grand Black se roula paresseusement dans ses draps jusqu'à faire face à son ami.

-Maintenant oui, répondit-il de façon plus audible.

-T'as faim ? Continua Draco toujours à mi-voix.

Parce que lui, il avait faim. Un café, du pain grillé, de la gelée de cerises, ou de groseilles... Son ventre grogna. Il fallait dire que ces derniers jours l'appétit n'avait pas vraiment été de la partie. Blaise approuva en baillant, alors Draco se débarrassa à grand geste de sa couverture.

-Alors c'est parti ! Fit-il.

Son enthousiasme surprit Blaise un instant. Cependant il ne se le fit pas redire deux fois, il était hors de question de casser le retour de sa bonne humeur. Ils enfilèrent tout deux le minimum d'un uniforme – laissèrent de côté cravates et robes – et descendirent en salle commune. Lou avait choisi ce moment exact pour descendre elle aussi les escaliers de son dortoir. Elle n'avait pas non plus pris ses robes, mais la cravate avait repris sa place à son col.

-Pansy dort encore ? Demanda Draco en la voyant.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit-elle non sans un sourire.

Mais non, Pansy ne dormait pas, ses rideaux étaient ouverts mais elle n'était pas au dortoir. Probablement à la douche, ou au petit déjeuner. Quoi qu'il en fut, elle avait faim elle aussi et les autres trouveraient bien le temps de les rejoindre dans la Grande Salle. Ils firent quelque chose comme six pas avant que le mur ne s'ouvre justement sur Pansy Parkinson qui arrivait en trombe. Elle les vit et frôla l'apoplexie.

-Il faut absolument que je vous dise ce qu'on vient d'apprendre !

Ce « on » incluait Théodore. Juste derrière elle, peut-être légèrement moins enthousiasmé par la nouvelle, il grignotait un brownie planté sur une pique. Fronçant les sourcils, Blaise se demanda depuis quand est-ce que Poudlard donnait à ses élèves des brownies pour le petit déjeuner. La réponse était, d'après lui, depuis jamais.

-Vous sortez d'où comme ça ? Demanda-t-il, la curiosité piqué au vif par ce brownie qui avait l'air – il fallait l'avouer – particulièrement délicieux.

-Bah, du déjeuner... Répondit Pansy qui ne voyait pas trop le rapport avec sa nouvelle excitante.

Ça eut le mérite de réveiller Draco, qui paniqua presque.

-Pourquoi, il est quelle heure là ? Fit-il.

-J'en sais rien moi ! Répliqua son amie. Treize heures, treize heures quinze peut-être.

Théo avalait justement une petite bouchée de brownie et précisa qu'il était, en fait, treize heure vingt. _BAM_ , ça frappa Draco en plein ventre. Ils avaient raté le petit déjeuner, il ne pourrait pas boire de café. Mais s'ils se dépêchaient, peut-être pourraient-ils attraper la fin du déjeuner. Pansy, devant eux, fit de grands gestes pour leur rappeler qu'elle avait toujours sa super info à raconter. Draco l'invita à tout leur dire, mais vite alors parce qu'il avait faim. Pourtant... Pourtant son appétit se dissipa peu à peu, alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient et que sa gorge se nouait.

On racontait _quoi ?!_

 **.**

-C'est quoi, leur problème ?

Harry maugréait dans son gratin de potiron. Il avait eu l'impression qu'on l'avait dévisagé toute la journée. Peu importait la maison ou l'année des élèves qu'il avait croisés, il avait eu la sensation d'être un monstre de foire. _Merci, mais il avait déjà donné_. Face à lui sur la table des Gryffondor, Hermione eut un sourire désolé, et Ron lui assura que ça devait n'être rien. « _Ça leur passera_ », lui dit-il. Mais c'était ce qu'Harry s'était entendu dire toute la journée et maintenant il commençait à en avoir un peu ras le chapeau.

-Ils peuvent pas juste me laisser manger mon dîner en paix et regarder un peu ailleurs, pour changer ?

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Déjà qu'il avait légèrement évité Cho ce jour-là, à cause de ce _stupide_ Malfoy et de ses _stupides_ actions. Il se croyait revenu en quatrième année, quand on avait mis son nom dans cette _stupide_ coupe et que soudainement toute l'école s'était mise à le détester. Tout le monde avait été au courant de ragots et de rumeurs, et les derniers « mis à jour » avait été lui et ses amis. Parce que bien sûr il fallait être _stupide_ pour parler de ces on-dits aux meilleurs amis du concerné.

Alors non, Ron et Hermione n'avaient, eux non plus, pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se tramait. A vrai dire ce n'était même pas sûr que Seamus, Dean ou Neville eurent été au courant. Ces _salopards_ se passaient le mot en tournant autour du noyau.

-Allez, mange un peu Harry, l'encouragea Hermione d'une voix douce. Ce n'est probablement rien.

-Ouais, ça m'étonnerait... Grommela-t-il avant de porter une fourchetée à sa bouche.

Quand ça en venait à lui, c'était rarement « rien ». Des deuxièmes années de Poufsouffle passèrent près d'eux pour rejoindre leur table et le fixèrent bien plus longtemps que nécessaire. Voilà, ça y était, Harry n'avait vraiment plus faim. Il se leva et prit son sac à ses pieds.

-Ça m'énerve, fit-il. On se rejoint en salle commune.

Mais il allait très vite déchanter, parce que dans la salle commune rien ne s'améliora vraiment. Si ses amis n'étaient au courant de rien, ce n'était pas le cas pour tous ceux de sa maison. Et très vite – _très vite –_ il se sentit épié de nouveau. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que quelqu'un avait balancé une bombe à son sujet. Mais quoi ? Par Merlin il n'avait jamais eu une vie si calme de toute son existence ! Il ne tint pas cinq minutes dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son dortoir.

Il était tôt, les autres étaient encore au dîner, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Quelque chose sur la guerre, peut-être. Mais il ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il avait pu faire qui aurait suscité cette réact- _oh_. Et si Malfoy avait dit à quelqu'un qu'ils s'étaient embrassés.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, le regard fixé au plafond de son lit à baldaquins.

Ils ne s'étaient même pas _embrassés_. Malfoy l'avait _agressé_ , purement et simplement, voilà ce qu'il s'était passé ! Harry pouvait le jurer devant Merlin, si cette pourriture avait ouvert sa _putain_ de bouche... il le massacrerait.

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi Harry pensait, mais il était vrai que la rumeur avait rapidement pris son envol et Sam n'aurait jamais pu espérer de meilleurs résultats. Elle marchait avec une rapidité proche de la course vers la salle-sur-demande où elle avait rendez-vous avec Rose la Serdaigle et Lou la Serpentard pour faire un point avant d'aller se coucher.

-Alors ? S'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la porte en grand. Où on en est ?

Elle avait le sourire étiré d'une oreille à l'autre. Il fallait dire qu'à Gryffondor ça allait bon train. Ce n'était pas encore arrivé jusqu'à son groupe d'amies, ni jusqu'à celui du dortoir de Potter, mais c'était normal : quand ils racontaient des ragots les gens étaient prudents. La septième année de Gryffondor serait probablement la dernière au courant.

-A Serpentard c'est arrivé ce midi, Pansy était toute excitée !

Draco un peu moins, mais ce n'était pas le moment de casser l'ambiance. Rose, assise sur sa chaise, les jambes étirées loin devant elle, ferma ses bras sur sa poitrine et eut une moue légèrement puérile.

-A Serdaigle personne n'en parle.

Oh. Non seulement ça coupait cours à la joie de Fitzwilliam d'être témoin de l'instant où Cho serait mise au courant de ce qu'on racontait sur son petit ami, mais aussi... eh bien, Cho n'était toujours pas au courant de ce qu'on racontait sur son petit ami. Tout le but de l'opération était tout de même qu'elle l'apprenne. Le silence plana sur elles encore quelques instants. Et puis Lou s'exclama :

-Au fait, Sam, bravo pour tes sélections !

Flattée, Beckett fit une petite révérence à l'ancienne, qui n'était pas du tout dans son style mais qui collait pour elle parfaitement à l'occasion. « _Alors cette fois-ci pourquoi t'étais en retard ?_ ». La question qui suivit l'enthousiasma bien moins. Lou aurait très bien pu se contenter de la féliciter au lieu de relever son manque de ponctualité...

-Oh, elle a sûrement dû faire un détour par la volière, ricana Rose.

Le regard perplexe de la Serpentard fut une très bonne synthèse de son état d'esprit. Sam faisant un écart si long sur son chemin vers des sélections de _Quidditch_? Mais pourquoi dont ? Rose se mit à rire franchement et Sam trouva une chaise où aller se ratatiner.

-Tu sais bien qu'elle est mineure ! Fit Rose sans cacher son amusement.

Lou écarquilla les yeux en se retourna vers Sam. Ah mais oui, c'était vrai !« _Gna, gna, gna_ » _,_ la réaction de Sam fut des plus matures. Ce n'était de sa faute à elle, si elle était de la fin de l'année. Elle n'avait que seize ans, c'était des choses qui arrivaient à tout le monde. Alors _oui_ elle avait besoin de l'autorisation de ses parents pour sortir de l'école.

Ce n'était pas souvent que ça lui arrivait, mais ce coup-ci Lou éclata d'un grand éclat de rire. Sam n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

 **.**

 _\- Lundi 23 septembre -_

Le dîner du lundi ne fut pas bien différent pour Harry que le dîner du dimanche. On l'avait dévisagé _toute la journée_. Et d'ailleurs il avait eu tort : la veille tout Poudlard ne savait pas encore. _Aujourd'hui_ tout le monde en parlait. Et il ne savait même pas encore de quoi il s'agissait ! Ron et Hermione tentaient de lui faire garder son sang-froid, et Merlin qu'ils avaient du mérite. Parce que Harry était – depuis presque deux jours maintenant – à deux doigts de l'explosion.

Il releva les yeux vers la table Vert et Argent. Il avait _intérêt_ , ce type avait _intérêt_ d'avoir tenu sa langue. Mais Harry n'avait pas à s'en faire pour ça, Draco n'avait rien dit à personne. Par contre, depuis presque deux jours, il était lui aussi dans une colère certaine. Il avait plus de retenue, peut-être, mais tout de même.

Parce que, franchement.

Qui pouvait être assez débile pour croire à une histoire pareille.

 _Genre_ Potter aurait été le style de type à se vanter auprès de ses potes d'une aventure qu'il aurait eu pendant l'été. Draco ne savait pas ce qu'il trouvait le plus aberrant : que quelqu'un se soit dit que les gens y croiraient... ou que, en fait, _les gens y croyaient_. Il avait fallu être un sacré salopard pour en venir à des extrémités pareilles. Il ne formula pas son dégoût à voix haute, et heureusement parce que Lou aurait pu s'en retrouver quelque peu vexée. Quoi que ce n'était pas à proprement parler _son_ idée, mais tout de même.

Lou, elle, gardait un œil sur tout le monde. Sur Pansy, qui avait l'air trop heureuse de ragots tous neufs dans l'enceinte de l'école. Sur Théo, qui n'avait pas l'air assez heureux de ragots tous neufs dans l'enceinte de l'école. Sur Blaise, qui avait l'air de se faire suspicieux à son égard. Sur Draco, qui avait l'air d'avoir été quelque peu touché par la rumeur qu'elle avait aidé à lancer. Sur les places vides de Rose Fitwilliam et de Sam Beckett pour guetter leur retour de la réserve du professeur Snape. Et, enfin, sur le professeur Snape, dont elle devait s'assurer de la présence au dîner au moins jusqu'au retour de Rose et de Sam.

Sur le professeur Snape, qui était, d'ailleurs... eh bien, parti.

Lou écarquilla les yeux. _Oh, non..._ Elle allait se lever pour aller les prévenir du danger imminent, mais quelque chose de plus intéressant retint son attention. Et ce quelque chose de plus intéressant que le risque que courait ses amies à rester en retenue pour le restant de leurs jours avec Snape s'appelait Cho Chang.

 **.**

Rose Fitzwilliam et Sam Beckett étaient dans la réserve du professeur Snape pour une raison toute honnête – si _honnête_ était bien le mot juste. Elles étaient là pour restituer un objet volé. Restituer un objet volé _par elles_. Restituer un objet volé par elles _sans qu'on remarque qu'il avait disparu_. En tout cas elles étaient certaines qu'il devait bien y avoir un angle de vue du problème par lequel ce qu'elles étaient venues faire là pouvait être appelé _honnête_.

Ce qu'elles étaient venues rendre, c'était le livre. Le livre qui leur avait servi pour changer leur voix, afin de lancer une rumeur sur le pauvre Harry Potter, afin que Cho Chang rompe avec lui, afin qu'il se rende compte qu'il ne l'aimait pas tant que ça. Ce livre-là.

Le truc, c'était que le professeur Snape avait quitté la Grande Salle, lui aussi. Et qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas _confiance_ en Sam Beckett et Rose Fitzwilliam, mais... Mais les voir quitter le dîner l'une après l'autre, ces deux préfètes qui embrouillaient parfaitement leur monde... il préférait être prudent. Elles avaient pris à gauche en sortant et à gauche il y avait beaucoup de chose alors peut-être n'étaient-elle même pas dans les cachots. Mais il se trouvait que le professeur Snape était plus protecteur envers ses affaires qu'il ne l'était envers... eh bien, celles des autres.

Quand il arriva dans le couloir de sa salle de classe, il ralentit de telle sorte que ses chaussures ne firent plus de bruit sur la pierre dure et froide des couloirs de l'école. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte de sa classe, et ouvrit brusquement. Mais non, personne. Alors il referma derrière lui et marcha d'un pas ferme vers la porte mitoyenne qui donnait directement dans sa réserve, la pièce d'à côté. Pareillement, il ouvrit avec fracas.

Mais non, non plus.

Il observa longuement les murs, les étagères, voir s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il prononça un _Finitum Incatatem_ , mais aucun élève ne se matérialisa en flagrant délit devant lui. Il scruta un instant encore à la recherche d'une discontinuité dans l'air, mais non. Sa réserve paraissait complètement vide.

Peut-être parce que Rose Fitzwilliam et Sam Beckett venaient de se glisser en dehors de la réserve, le cœur à cent à l'heure et reconnaissantes d'être dotées d'une ouïe pas trop défaillante. Elles tournèrent au premier couloir et... et rien du tout. Il y avait là Blaise Zabini, dans lequel elles venaient presque de se cogner.

-Tiens dont, qui voilà...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Zabini ? Lança Rose en défroissant ses robes.

Il eut un petit sourire sarcastique en croisant ses bras sur son poitrail. Il savait bien, qu'elles étaient trempées dans un truc louche... Les voir ensemble dans des couloirs où elles n'étaient pas censées être alors que tous les autres mangeaient dans la Grande Salle, ça valait toutes les preuves du monde.

-Je ne vous ai pas vues au dîner, fit-il presque mielleux. Je me suis inquiété...

Le sarcasme était tellement évident que Sam voulut rétorquer quelque chose de bien désagréable. Mais la porte de la réserve s'ouvrait de nouveau et elle comme son amie se tendirent subitement. Elles entendirent des pas se rapprocher d'eux, qui devaient très certainement appartenir au professeur Snape. Blaise releva un sourcil.

Tout comme Snape quand, arrivé à ce couloir, il les vit tous les trois ensemble.

Il y avait là Rose Fitzwilliam et Sam Beckett, mais aussi Blaise Zabini, préfet de sa maison. Ils se retournèrent vers lui comme s'il venait d'interrompre une conversation et le saluèrent avec la politesse due à un professeur.

C'était... étrange...

Mais il s'agissait là de trois préfets de trois maisons différentes et Snape ne pouvait pas leur interdire de parler. Il demanda à son élève de Serpentard s'il y avait un problème, mais Zabini répondit que non avec une telle sincérité que Snape ne put que les fixer un instant encore sans mot dire. Avant de tourner les talons.

Les cœurs de Rose et de Sam battaient à cent à l'heure de nouveau... non, à mille. Elles regardèrent le professeur s'éloigner comme s'il emportait avec lui cette enclume qu'elles avaient au fond de l'estomac. C'était pas passé loin. Elles se retournèrent comme pour retrouver le chemin de la Grande Salle, mais... Mais Blaise Zabini était sur le chemin, bien sûr, il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

-Je ne vous ai pas dénoncées, dit-il. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous trafiquez.

Sam fronça presque les sourcils. Les dénoncer de quoi, il les avait croisées en marche. Elle comprit qu'elle s'était exprimée à voix haute quand le Serpentard lui répondit que leur _marche_ avait plutôt ressemblée à une fuite pour lui.

-Sans compter que j'aurais pu inventer n'importe quoi pour vous faire suspendre, ça aurait été ma parole contre la vôtre et vous savez qui Snape aurait choisi.

Sam et Rose s'entreregardèrent, puis haussèrent un peu les épaules. Il avait raison, c'était de bonne guerre. Et puis elles avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles allaient se sortir d'une situation comme celle-là grâce à un gros mensonge. Sam se retourna vers lui, sourit d'un air totalement gêné et commença :

-Tu vas trouver ça dingue...

-Les filles ! L'interrompit une voix derrière elles. Cho a- oh.

Lou voulut faire demi-tour, mais Blaise la héla pour lui dire de ramener un peu ses fesses par ici. Il était persuadé, _persuadé_ qu'il y avait un truc avec cette fille. Maintenant, il en avait la preuve : flagrant délit de familiarité ! Blaise commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre qu'on le prenne pour un abruti. Une fois que Lou les eut – à contrecœur – rejoint, il les regarda une à une. Attendant que l'une d'elles prenne la parole.

-Alors ? Finit-il par s'impatienter. J'attends.

Les filles s'entreregardèrent. N'importe quel gros mensonge aurait du mal à les sortir de là... Hésitante, Sam se tourna vers Lou. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle pouvait peut-être leur dire ce pourquoi elle s'était déplacée. Lou se racla la gorge. Elle regarda vers Blaise, qui avait le regard de quelqu'un à qui il valait mieux ne pas mentir, puis vers ses amies, qui avaient l'air d'attendre la vérité. Alors elle prit une grande inspiration.

-C'est Cho, dit-elle. Ça y est, elle a rompu.

Malgré Blaise, la pression et tout le reste, Rose ne put pas s'empêcher un petit cri de joie. Blaise, qui en avait décidément marre de ne rien comprendre, eut cette tête que les gens avaient avant de demander à ce qu'on leur explique, de force.

-Okay, fit-il. Là, il va vraiment falloir m'expliquer.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Vont-elles ? Vont-elles ne pas ? A leur place, vous diriez tout à Blaise ? En tout cas il semblerait que quelque chose soit remonté aux oreilles de Cho... x)

(Je tiens à rappeler que colporter des rumeurs est particulièrement méchant, ne faîtes pas ça. Voilà.)

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et comme d'habitude **n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !** :)

Rendez-vous mercredi prochain (20/01/16) pour le chapitre 11 !

A très vite ~  
Chip.


	12. 11 - Et elle s'en va

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

 _ **Hanei :  
**_ Je suis très flattée par ce que tu me dis là ! :D Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise, et mon style avec :3 En espérant que ma fic continue à t'enthousiasmer de cette façon et que la suite soit à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Bonne lecture :)

 **J'adresse toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter chaque semaine en favoris/follow ! :3**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- ...Et elle s'en va -**

Le dîner du lundi soir était à son comble. Lou s'apprêtait à quitter la table des Vert et Argent et Harry priait toujours Merlin, Morgane et les quatre fondateurs pour que ce _putain_ de Malfoy n'ait rien dit à personne sur ce... _truc_ qui leur était arrivé.

Et Cho, Cho Chang, arrivait furibonde par les Grandes Portes de la Grande Salle.

Il ne la vit pas tout de suite, et il fut bien le seul. Même Lou, à la table des Serpentard, se rassit doucement. Elle ne cria pas tout de suite, cependant. Cho. Elle se rapprocha de la table des Gryffondor, de la place de son petit ami, et alors seulement quand ce fut fait elle le retourna de force vers lui.

-TU ME PRENDS POUR UNE CONNE ?!

Lou fut si impressionnée qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que ça faisait déjà un moment que Blaise avait quitté sa place. Elle prit, à tâtons, une miche de pain qu'elle émietta pour manger comme du pop-corn. Rose allait être _dégoûtée_ d'avoir raté ça.

-TU PENSAIS QUE JE NE LE SAURAIS PAS !?

Harry avait les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait jamais vu Cho en colère à ce point. Et pourtant, il en avait essuyé des ouragans Chang. Celui-ci était très certainement le plus mortel de tous. Mais la grande question était...

-Hein ?

-NE JOUE PAS AVEC MOI, HARRY POTTER !

Cho ne savait pas pourquoi elle était le plus en colère. Parce que Harry l'avait trompée avec une _pute_ côté Moldu pendant ses vacances, ou bien parce que maintenant _tout Poudlard_ était au courant qu'elle était cocue. L'un dans l'autre, elle était dévorée par la rage. Elle le gifla, fort.

 _-Tu crois que tu peux me tromper et t'en tirer blanc comme neige ? TU PENSES QUE JE SUIS SI STUPIDE ?_

Elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux et Harry s'horrifia. Il avait _quoi ?!_ Cho le gifla une seconde fois, plus fort. Alors c'était _ça_ que tout le monde racontait sur lui depuis deux jours ? Mais c'était... de grosses conneries ! Cho cria encore sur lui un moment alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Qui avait bien pu penser tirer avantage d'une rumeur pareille... Malfoy, pour se venger ? Non, c'était ridicule, en quoi ça l'aurait arrangé à quoi que ce soit. Et puis, ce n'était pas son style. Alors qui ?

-...FINI, TU M'ENTENDS _?_

Harry releva les yeux vers sa petite-amie. Ou, de ce qu'il venait de comprendre, son ex-petite-amie. Il fronça les sourcils, une fois de plus. N'était-il pas censé vouloir la retenir ? N'était-il pas censé ressentir ce poids, au fond du ventre ? Mais ce qui retenait surtout son attention, c'était qu'elle avait cru à cette histoire. Qui était débile au point d'y croire ? Le monde sorcier entier était au courant de ses moindre faits et gestes, tout le monde connaissait sa vie sur le bout des doigts. Les gens savaient à quel point ça avait été compliqué pour lui de garder Cho près de lui. Pourquoi il l'aurait... pourquoi il l'aurait trompée... c'était ridicule... Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, pour se défendre, mais à voir Chang là debout devant lui comme elle s'était toujours comporté avec lui, il se retint, un instant. Et puis, finalement...

-D'accord, dit-il.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Puis, de rage, le gifla une fois de plus avant de tourner les talons et de repartir d'où elle venait. Quelques Serdaigle de septième année se faufilèrent à sa suite, des amies, pour la soutenir dans son épreuve. A la table des Gryffondor, Ron, Hermione, Seamus et les autres se retournèrent vers Harry.

-Ça va mon pote ? Demanda Ron, doucement.

Ron savait que tout ça était faux, non seulement parce que ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à son meilleur pote mais aussi parce qu'ils avaient passé l'été ensemble. Enfin... quand Harry n'avait pas été au Ministère. Il eut le visage fermé, un moment.

-Vous savez que ce sont des conneries, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il à ses amis, inquiet.

-Bien sûr Harry, fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. C'est l'histoire la plus sotte qu'on ait jamais entendue.

Ron approuvait, d'un hochement de tête, Seamus, Dean et Neville aussi. Harry souffla doucement, en se ratatinant sur son banc. C'était déjà ça. Ses amis s'entreregardèrent, concernés tout de même, et Harry se demanda bien pourquoi, le temps d'un instant. Et puis Ron se reprit.

-Mais sinon... je veux dire, ça va ? Tu te sens pas trop... mal ? On sait que tu l'aimes beaucoup.

Harry écouta chaque mot sans broncher. « _Tu penses que tu peux la raisonner ?_ ». Il ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir recoller les morceaux avec Cho. Et il commença à penser, que peut-être... peut-être que quelque chose chez lui... n'était pas normal.

 **.**

-Oh Merlin, ça a dû être démentiel...

Rose n'en revenait pas. Installés dans la salle commune des préfets, elle et les trois autres avaient commencé par le commencement : à savoir le récit de Lou de la rupture de Chang avec Potter. Puis la Serdaigle fronça les sourcils, se retourna vers Sam et lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

-Tu vois ! Fit-elle. Si t'avais pas voulu manger avant de rendre le livre, on serait revenues à temps pour voir ça ! Tu crois pas, Lou ?

Mais Lou était à dix milles de là. Parce que, hors son récit, une seule pensée lui tournait dans la tête. _Quand est-ce que, par Merlin, Blaise avait-il quitté la Grande Salle_. Elle avait gardé un œil sur tout le monde _toute la soirée_. Quand est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se hisser hors de cette fichue salle sans qu'elle ne l'ait remarqué.

-Lou, t'es avec nous ? Demanda Sam.

-Quand est-ce que t'es parti ? Fit-elle à Blaise sans prendre même la peine d'écouter la question.

Blaise releva les sourcils. Pas un, mais bien les deux.

-Mais t'es pas du tout comme on croit en fait...

Il ne savait pas si c'était Beckett et Fitwilliam qui avaient cette influence sur elle, ou bien juste qu'elle se retenait en sa présence et celle de leurs amis à Serpentard, mais elle paraissait plus... moins... effacée. Lou fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il parlait. Elle ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de savoir comment il était parti. Comme ça se transformait en bataille de regards perplexes, Rose coupa court.

-Bon, c'est bien joli mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui du coup ?

Elle avait dit ça comme si elles allaient prévoir son meurtre et le jeter dans le lac au grand poulpe et pendant un instant Blaise eut peur de la mort. Mais c'était bête, elles n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça... pas vrai ? Sam enchaîna.

-Je crois qu'on a plus des masses le choix.

Et il plissa les yeux. A propos du meurtre... ? Lou souffla longuement et se laissa aller dans le dossier de son fauteuil.

-Bon, fit-elle. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Heureux de ne pas mourir bientôt, Blaise frappa dans ses mains :

-Tout ! Je veux savoir absolument tout.

Tout. « Tout » regroupait-il le jour de leur rencontre, quelque part au cours de leur première année de maternelle, et le départ pour la France des parents de Lou pendant leur scolarité de primaire ? Ou la mission d'infiltration que Lou effectuait depuis la rentrée pour se rapprocher de Draco ? Devaient-elles dire tout de suite que la rumeur sur les infidélités de Harry, c'était elles ? Prenant une grande inspiration, Rose synthétisa :

-Draco aime Harry, Harry n'aime pas Cho, on essaye de régler le problème.

C'était une bonne synthèse. Blaise n'eut d'abord pas de réaction. Puis il plissa les yeux, ouvrit la bouche... la referma. Il regarda en l'air, le doigt pointé vers elle, comme en profonde réflexion. Il ouvrit puis referma la bouche de nouveau. Il avait l'air... sceptique.

-Draco... Répéta-t-il. Draco aime Potter ?

Toutes les trois hochèrent la tête en un signe d'approbation particulièrement synchrone et Blaise explosa presque : « J'en étais _sûr !_ ». Alors les filles écarquillèrent un peu les yeux. Mais Blaise n'était pas le meilleur ami de Draco pour rien, c'était qu'il le connaissait ce garçon, depuis le temps.

-Okay, très bien, alors c'est quoi votre plan ? Vous avez un plan, pas vrai ?

Il était bien plus enthousiaste que ce qu'elles auraient cru. Elles s'entreregardèrent. Longuement. « _Eh bien..._ ». Et Blaise eut l'air blasé.

-Vous en avez pas, c'est ça ?

Et il était vrai que mis à part faire en sorte que Cho quitte Harry, elles n'avaient pas planifié grand-chose. Alors maintenant que, justement, Cho avait quitté Harry... Disons qu'à par s'assurer qu'ils ne revenaient pas l'un avec l'autre, elles n'avaient pas trop de « suite de plan ». Blaise se laissa aller dans le fond de son siège, les mains au visage. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter...

Enfin, elles au moins elles avaient remarqué que Draco était amoureux – elles en avaient été _certaines –,_ elles s'étaient mobilisées, elles avaient réussi à débarrasser Harry de Chang. Et par la même occasion, à débarrasser Chang du champ de vision de Malfoy. _Hm_. Blaise eut une petite moue. C'était de bonne guerre.

-Dites-moi au moins pourquoi vous faites ça, tenta-t-il.

Il y eut comme un silence, de nouveau. Et elles s'entreregardèrent, une fois de plus. Il développa :

-Je veux dire, pourquoi vous ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Pourquoi, quoi.

-...Par bonté d'âme ? Tenta Sam après un moment.

Et Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. Soit elles lui mentaient, soit elles n'avaient vraiment aucune idée de ce pourquoi elles _aidaient_ Draco Malfoy. Les deux étant possibles, il n'essaya pas d'en savoir plus. En un sens, ce n'était pas seulement Draco qu'elles voulaient aider, au bout du compte. Et d'ailleurs, Blaise se fit la réflexion que c'était surtout centré sur Harry, ce qu'elles avaient fait là. Mais quand même... _Draco aime Harry_. Elles n'avaient pas commencé par ça pour rien. Avec un petit sourire sarcastique, il imagina la tête de son ami s'il savait ce que ces filles-là tentaient de faire pour lui. Ce que _Beckett_ tentait de faire pour lui.

-Tu sais qu'il te déteste, pas vrai ? Lança-t-il à la préfète de Gryffondor.

Sam eut une petite grimace, un petit rire, et un petit « _ouais..._ ». C'était la vie. Elle, elle l'aimait bien, dans le fond. Mais il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde que Sam n'aimait pas. Pas comme Rose, qui ne pouvait pas blairer Cho Chang. Ou comme Lou, qui méprisait, en fait, énormément de gens.

Draco avait été d'ailleurs, au début, en tête de sa liste.

Mais bon, _c'était la vie_.

D'ailleurs Lou commençait à se demander... si Blaise n'était pas en train de se demander... si elle ne les avait pas... complètement utilisés pour leur petit complot entre amies... Parce que, il fallait être honnête, c'était ce qu'elle avait fait au début. Se rapprocher de Draco pour avoir un œil sur lui, c'était le deal. Mais... elle les aimait bien... ces Serpentard... Elle eut peur qu'il en doute. _Et s'il se méfiait d'elle, maintenant_. Elle déglutit. Ce serait trop injuste. Elle n'avait jamais été accueillie si rapidement dans un groupe d'amis. Et si ça gâchait tout ? Se mordant la lèvre, elle espéra vraiment très fort que cette idée ne traverse jamais l'esprit de Blaise Zabini.

 **.**

-Bon, bah... bonne nuit, Harry...

La voix de Ron était désolée, il ne répondit rien. Allongé sur son lit dans leur dortoir commun, Harry vit tour à tour s'éteindre les lumières de chevet de ses amis. Ils étaient tous si... _navrés_ pour lui. Parce qu'il venait de se faire larguer par sa petite amie, et tout. Que c'était injuste, parce qu'il n'avait rien fait de ce dont on l'accusait, et parce qu'il était tellement amoureux d'elle. Mais... Mais Harry ne trouvait pas ça si... Enfin, ce n'était pas...

Harry s'en fichait un peu.

En fait, Harry s'en fichait, tout court. Il ne voyait pas... il ne voyait pas pourquoi ils n'avaient pas rompu plus tôt. Mais c'était bizarre, parce qu'ils étaient restés ensemble si longtemps... Deux ans, c'était même énorme à leur âge. Merlin, il aurait _dû_ ressentir quelque chose. De la peine, de la tristesse, de la colère – _n'importe quoi_.

Mais non.

Et quand Harry roula sur le côté, s'emmitoufla dans ses draps et passa un doigt fébrile sur ses lèvres tièdes, ce ne fut pas de Cho qu'il se souvint.

 **.**

 _\- Mardi 24 septembre -_

-Potter, venez me voir.

Remus avait sa voix de professeur. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient en classe. Il était midi et Lupin libérait ses élèves de septième année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard après leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en sa compagnie. Tous sauf, donc, Harry. Harry qui fit signe à Ron et à Hermione qu'il les retrouverait au déjeuner. Les autres quittèrent la salle assez rapidement – ce devait être l'appel du ventre. Harry alla jusqu'au bureau de Remus, son sac à la main. L'homme avait l'air concerné.

-Ça va, Harry ?

Harry en avait surtout marre qu'on lui pose la question. Son problème ce n'était pas qu'il allait mal. Son problème, c'était qu'il allait _trop bien_ pour la situation. Il offrit à Remus son plus grand sourire et lui assura que tout allait bien. Puis il tourna les talons, marcha vers la porte et, ignorant le regard inquiet de l'homme derrière lui, il quitta la salle le visage fermé.

« La situation », elle faisait parler pas mal de monde. Et pour commencer, Blaise Zabini. Jouant avec la pomme qu'il n'avait pas mangée au déjeuner, il cherchait une façon de faire sourire Draco. Draco qui grattait son cours, concentré comme jamais, sous la dictée du professeur McGonagall. Regardant Cho, plus loin dans les premiers rangs, il eut un petit sourire.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de le plaindre, finalement... je crois que c'est un grand coup de chance de s'être débarrassé d'elle.

Draco releva les yeux vers la Serdaigle, et esquissa une trace de sourire à son tour. Sur ce coup-là, Blaise marquait un point. Cette Chang, si elle avait vraiment cru à ces conneries, était loin de mériter un garçon comme Harry. Il avait pensé qu'il n'était pas à même de la juger, mais les récents événements l'avaient fait changer d'avis, un véritable virage à cent-quatre-vingt degrés.

En fait, il la détestait presque, à présent. Elle se comportait comme une cruche jalouse et stupide et c'était elle qui quittait Harry, et lui il l'embrassait _une fois_... et il tournait les talons pour toujours. Se rembrunissant, il reprit sa prise de notes, les yeux vissés à son parchemin. Il l'avait un peu cherché, c'était vrai. Quelle idée il avait eue, un geste pareil. C'était évident qu'Harry aurait réagi comme ça. A sa place, il n'aurait même pas été aussi pacifiste. Il prit une grande inspiration, qu'il relâcha en un long soupir.

 _Calme-toi, Draco. Ce n'est rien, bientôt il aura oublié._

C'était ça, le super plan de Draco Malfoy. Attendre que Potter oublie. Puis obtenir son diplôme, et oublier à son tour. Retour au plan originel, en quelque sorte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était de nouveau une option. C'était comme s'il avait oublié à quel point ça avait échoué, la première fois. Il se mordit les lèvres, presque inconsciemment, et passa sur elle le bout de sa langue.

Non, il n'avait pas oublié.

A quel point ça avait... échoué.

Mais ça, c'était voir le mauvais côté des choses. Aujourd'hui, Rose et Sam avaient décidé de voir le bon. Et quand Serdaigle quitta le cours de Métamorphose avec Serpentard pour celui de Sortilège avec Gryffondor, la préfète en Bleu et Bronze alla s'asseoir avec son homologue en Rouge et Or. Et elles contemplèrent, toutes deux, les efforts que firent Harry et Cho pour ne croiser ni leurs regards ni leurs rien-du-tout.

Lui s'assit au centre à gauche alors qu'elle se mettait au plus proche devant à droite. Et sans la regarder, Sam devina le petit sourire de Rose.

-Satisfaite ? Demanda-t-elle.

Et il ne fallut qu'une seconde à peine pour que son amie réponde avec délectation :

-Très.

 **.**

Harry, lui, ne l'était pas. Satisfait. Il n'était satisfait d'absolument rien. De ne rien ressentir pour Cho, de ne pas pouvoir dire aux autres qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Cho, de _ce truc_ avec Malfoy, et surtout – surtout – de la façon dont cette rumeur _débile_ sur lui se propageait toujours dans tout Poudlard.

-Ils me saoulent aussi, là !

Ron et Hermione étaient en train d'essayer de le calmer, il en va sans dire que ce n'était pas très efficace. Ici, à l'écart dans leur salle commune, ça allait... mais pendant le dîner, ça avait été pire que tout. Tout le monde pensait qu'il était un gros crevard, sans cœur et sans remords, qui avait brisé le cœur de la pauvre et fragile Cho.

 _Ça se voyait qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas_.

Et ceux qui n'étaient pas « tout le monde », ceux qui lui laissaient le bénéfice du doute... eh bien ils étaient bien silencieux, ces connards. C'était pas eux qu'on entendait le plus, à se demander même s'ils existaient. Ses amis lui disait que si, que tous les élèves n'étaient pas bêtes au point de croire tout ce qu'on leur disait. Ouais, eh bien Harry aurait bien aimé qu'ils se fassent connaître, parce que pour le moment il ne recevait pas beaucoup de soutien en dehors de son très resserré groupe d'amis. Et tout le monde savait bien que la parole des amis, ça ne comptait pas.

Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était que quelqu'un d'extérieur se porte garant pour lui. Voilà. C'était tout.

Hermione lui conseilla d'une voix douce de lâcher prise, mais c'était facile à dire. Ce n'était pas elle que les gens dévisageaient sans cesse. C'était quand même dingue, tromper Cho... Harry était même toujours puceau ! Bon. Ça, il ne le rappela pas aux autres. Il ne savait même pas si _Ron_ était puceau.

Oh Merlin, et s'il avait couché avec Hermione.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, geignant. C'était ridicule, ça n'avait rien à faire avec lui, et puis il s'en foutait pas mal. Mais _pourquoi donc est-ce que quelqu'un avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée de lâcher une bombe pareille à son sujet_?

-Harry, fit Ron près de lui. Il faut aller en Astronomie.

 _Ouais, ouais, ouais..._ Il se leva, l'âme en peine, et prit son sac pour le mettre à son épaule. C'était dur, de s'appeler Potter dans cette école. N'importe qui d'autre se serait juste fait larguer par sa copine, tranquille. Il n'y avait que lui qui mobilisait l'opinion générale. On le retint par la manche quand les deux autres eurent pris un peu d'avance.

-Harry...

C'était Ginny, qui s'était levée de son fauteuil où elle avait été assise près d'eux. Elle lui sourit, emprunte de cette timidité qu'elle avait parfois, et le lâcha.

-Moi aussi, je te crois, dit-elle.

Ça lui fit... un peu de bien. Il sourit à son tour, et la remercia d'un signe de la tête. Puis il alla rejoindre ses amis, Ron, et Hermione. Avant de quitter la salle commune, il se retourna vers elle. Jolie Ginny.

...A quelques mètres de là, blasée, Sam Beckett leva les yeux au ciel.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Et voilà pour cette semaine ! Comme d'habitude j'espère que ça vous a plu, et comme d'habitude vos avis m'intéressent. :)

Pour ceux qui veulent toujours avoir la suite, rendez-vous mercredi prochain (27/01/16) pour le chapitre 12 !

Ciao ciao,  
Chip.


	13. 12 - Mauvais jour pour faire face

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

 **Toujours _merci_ à celles et ceux qui m'ajoutent chaque semaine en favoris/follow ! :3**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Mauvais jour pour faire face -**

 _\- Mercredi 25 septembre -_

Ce jour-là, étonnamment, Sam se leva avec plus de rapidité que jamais. Elle s'habilla sans trop se presser, passa même par la salle de bain pour tenter de faire quelque chose avec ses cheveux. Les boucles restèrent approximativement agencées mais ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Elle revint dans le dortoir et Kate, assise sur son lit, les yeux hagards, la regarda passer avec de la suspicion dans le regard.

-Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

Sam ne répondit que par un grand sourire énigmatique, prit son sac préparé la veille et alla sans attendre les autres en direction d'un petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. La vérité, c'était que Sam attendait l'heure du courrier. D'habitude elle le ratait, ou du moins _souvent_ elle le ratait. Aujourd'hui, il était hors de question qu'elle loupe ça.

-Déjà debout ? Se moqua Seamus quand elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondor.

Et Dean eut un petit sourire sarcastique lui aussi. « _Eh oui !_ », répondit-elle sans se démonter. Aujourd'hui, rien ne pouvait la démoraliser. Elle était là tellement tôt qu'elle n'eut pas à engloutir son café, et qu'elle put se tartiner au moins trois biscottes de confiture de fraise et les manger lentement une à une en les trempant dans son bol.

Et puis les premiers cris de volatiles retentirent partout dans la Grande Salle. Le hibou de sa famille fit un tour de salle inutile avant de venir se poser devant elle et d'attendre qu'elle ne détache le message de sa patte gauche. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps cependant, elle se jeta presque dessus.

-Merci ma puce ! Fit-elle en déchirant l'enveloppe.

Parce que _il_ était une _elle_. Et _elle_ n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour repartir de là où elle était venue. Elle s'envola, donc, et alors qu'elle s'envolait, le visage de Sam se décomposa. Un peu.

 _Ils étaient sérieux ?!_

 **.**

Blaise souffla un bon coup. Devant la salle de Potion, lui, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor attendaient que le professeur Snape leur ouvre la porte. Et lui, il y pensait depuis le matin : une façon de parler seul à seul avec Lou Vidal. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait absolument lui demander. Alors voilà le plan... il entrait parmi les premiers dans la salle, mais _après_ Lou. Comme ça elle choisissait une place et lui se mettait à côté, sans même lui demander son avis. Il aurait eu l'air bête sinon, un peu, si elle avait dit non. Donc, ils seraient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et elle n'aurait plus le choix que de lui parler.

C'était bien ça. C'était très bien.

Evidemment il fallait pour ça qu'elle entre en salle dans les premiers. Et _avant lui_. C'était très important ça, avant lui. Parce que s'il entrait en premier, elle pouvait très bien choisir de ne pas s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ou _ne pas_ choisir de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ce qui était, pour être honnête, un peu la même chose.

Blaise plissa les yeux.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il visualisait très bien la scène. Lui déjà assis, elle qui arriverait, lui « _eh, tu t'assois avec moi ?_ » et elle « _non_ ». Hm. Il plissa les yeux un peu plus. C'était tout-à-fait son genre, il ne pouvait pas risquer ça.

Alors il récapitula. _Elle entre dans les premiers, je m'incruste, pas de choix, discussion_. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de failles dans son plan. Et quand le professeur Snape ouvrit la porte de sa salle de classe, tout sembla bien se dérouler, pendant approximativement quatorze secondes.

Juste le temps qu'il fallut à Lou pour s'asseoir avec Pansy.

Blaise resta là comme un imbécile quelques secondes encore, jusqu'à ce que Draco lui demande pourquoi il ne s'asseyait pas. Alors il s'assit, avec Draco. Blasé, un peu, de n'avoir pas eu n'aurait-ce été qu'une chance de forcer Lou à répondre à sa question.

Il retenta le coup en Métamorphose, mais Lou se rassit si vite avec Théo que le basané se demanda si elle ne l'évitait pas carrément.

En fait, Blaise avait raison. Lou l'évitait, un peu. Enfin... Lou l'évitait, complètement. Elle comptait d'ailleurs retenter le truc du _je suis assise avec quelqu'un d'autre_ en Sortilège, quand le professeur McGonagall les retint de justesse pile avant que le premier élève ne se lève de sa place.

-Oh, et avant que vous ne partiez, le professeur Flitwick ne sera pas en mesure de vous faire cours aujourd'hui, votre matinée est donc terminée.

Il y eut une légère vague d'excitation parmi les élèves de Serpentard autant que parmi ceux de Serdaigle – beaucoup avaient faim déjà à cette heure-là – mais Lou eut une petite grimace contrariée. Elle se retourna vers le reste du groupe, qu'elle et Théo allaient rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre, et Blaise eut un petit sourire vainqueur lorsqu'il proposa, le regard braqué sur elle :

-Bibliothèque ?

 **.**

Au même moment, les Gryffondor sortaient des serres de Botanique. Et Harry en avait plein le dos des plantes carnivores. Pour _une fois_ , il aurait bien aimé passer une année scolaire entière sans que rien n'essaye de le manger.

-Tu dois reconnaître qu'elles sont passionnantes, Harry !

L'enthousiasme de Neville faisait plaisir à voir, mais là il en faudrait plus pour lui faire oublier toute ces _merdes_ qui lui tombaient dessus en ce moment. Malfoy ? Cette putain de rumeur ? Cho ? Sérieusement, quelqu'un lui en voulait là-haut. Ce matin par le courrier il avait reçu une lettre anonyme contenant le chapitre 5 de l'évangile selon Saint Matthieu, sur l'adultère. Non mais c'était à en devenir dingue, déjà _qui_ à Poudlard avait lu la _Bible ?_ Et puis qu'ils s'occupent de leurs affaires, aussi ! Il se renfrogna. Pas une année tranquille. Pas _une_.

-Alors Harry, il est onze heures et demie, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Bibliothèque ?

Et pour que ce soit Ron qui propose, ça devait vraiment se voir qu'il n'avait pas envie de retourner en salle commune. Au moins s'ils rencontraient des gens hostiles dans le temple de Madame Pince, ils ne pourraient pas risquer de se faire remarquer en le hélant.

-Ça me va, fit-il alors.

En plus à cette heure-là, à la bibliothèque, il n'y avait quasiment personne. Et puis il avait promis à Hermione de la laisser voir avec lui quelles erreurs graves il avait fait à leur dernier devoir de Potion, ce serait l'occasion idéale. Fort de cette décision, il prit avec ses amis la direction de la fameuse bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Elle était bien, cette bibliothèque, Harry aimait l'endroit. C'était calme, on pouvait s'y documenter, se renseigner sur des gens, sur des morts, sur des vivants, y défier le règlement, y travailler, n'y pas travailler. Parfait pour la plupart de ses hobbies, en réalité. Il eut un petit reniflement sarcastique. Au moins, les gens y étaient silencieux. Ils montaient les grandes marches du hall maintenant et ils seraient bientôt arrivés à destination. La première chose que vit Harry en entrant dans la bibliothèque, ce fut que la table qu'ils prenaient habituellement à cette heure-là était prise, ce qui était étrange parce que ça voulait dire qu'il y avait du monde – ce qui, habituellement toujours, il n'y avait pas. La seconde chose que vit Harry, ce fut... _Malfoy_.

Il s'arrêta et Ron lui rentra presque dedans tant ce fut brutal. Harry blanchit presque en le reconnaissant. _N'avait-il pas Sortilège avec les Poufsouffle ?_ Puis il rougit d'avoir blanchi. Puis il déglutit d'avoir rougi.

-Venez, on va par là plutôt, fit-il à voix basse.

A voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Madame Pince – où de quiconque, à vrai dire. Ron et Hermione s'entreregardèrent, étonnés un instant, mais après tout c'était Harry.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes, pas plus de trois, pour que Sam Beckett arrive à son tour avec ses amies, tout droit des serres de Botanique elles aussi. Elles furent – au même titre qu'Harry – étonnées par le nombre plutôt abondant d'élèves présents ce jour-ci sur ce créneaux horaire en particulier, mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Rose s'était installée avec ses amis sur une table au loin et Sam fit signe aux autres de la suivre pour aller élire position sur une table voisine.

Elle s'installa sur la chaise qui lui faisait dos et alors que Kate et les autres s'asseyaient le moins bruyamment possible, Sam poussa sur sa chaise pour atterrir pile à côté de la préfète des Bleu et Bonze.

-Salut ! Fit-elle dans la foulée.

Et elle fut plutôt satisfaite de surprendre la tablée, _Rose incluse_. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas le contraire. Fitzwilliam leva les yeux au ciel, une fois remise du choc.

-Pourquoi tant de monde ? Continua Sam que cette montagne d'élèves intriguait vraiment.

-Flitwick est absent, Serpentard et Poufsouffle n'ont pas Sortilège.

Sam eut une petite moue d'abord compréhensive, puis intéressée. _Ça veut dire qu'on n'a pas Sortilège tout à l'heure non plus ?_ Les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle partageaient une heure de Sortilège l'après-midi entre quatre et cinq et c'était, à vrai dire, leur dernier cours de la journée. Rose roula légèrement des yeux. _Probablement pas_. C'était succin, mais pour sa défense elle travaillait et Sam n'était jamais vraiment très regardante pour ces choses-là.

La préfète des Rouge et Or, satisfaite de sa pêche d'informations, tira de nouveau sa chaise vers sa propre table et briefa les autres sur le cours qu'elles n'auraient pas. Et puis elle leva un peu les yeux sur les élèves présents et chercha un petit groupe précis de Serpentard. Parce qu'elle savait que Harry était dans les parages, elle l'avait vu prendre cette direction, mais est-ce que... Elle eut un petit sourire en repérant Draco Malfoy quelques tables plus loin. Puis elle chercha Potter et ses amis, qui s'avéraient s'être installés _bien_ loin de là. Rictus au bord des lèvres, elle se demanda si Lou avait remarqué. Mais _Lou_ n'était pas assise avec ses amis, alors elle fronça les sourcils, un peu.

-Je reviens, fit-elle à ses amies à elle en se levant de sa chaise.

Si elle était dans le coin, elle allait la trouver. Elle ne pouvait pas être _si_ loin de la table des Serpentard. Alors Sam se dirigea dans cette direction. Pas trop près non plus, parce qu'elle ne tenait pas à avoir l'air d'espionner, mais tout de même. _Dans les parages_. Et en effet, elle la trouva dans le rayon adjacent, feuilletant presque avec ennui un vieux grimoire intitulé « _Ensorceler ses desserts, c'est étonner ses amis !_ ». Sam retint un rire. Même le _titre_ était bidon, ça ressemblait bien plus à un article se voulant accrocheur qu'à un _réel_ ouvrage _réellement_ publié. Son rire, elle ne le retint pas longtemps.

-T'es sérieuse ?

Lou sursauta, releva brusquement les yeux sur elle, puis regarda partout autour avant de lui lancer un « _shhht !_ » tout-à-fait irrespectueux. _Oh. Mer. Lin._ Sam eut un sourire qui grandit progressivement jusqu'à manger la moitié de son visage.

-...Tu te caches ? Demanda-t-elle, presque incrédule.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le grande, la fière Lou Vidal ! Enfin, _grande_... il en allait sans dire que ce n'était pas littéral. Sam s'approcha de quelques mètres afin de leur donner l'impression d'avoir une réelle conversation, et alors qu'elle faisait son possible pour ne pas qu'elles crient à un bout et l'autre du rayon, son amie Lou gronda à voix basse :

-Vas-tu te taire !

La vérité, c'était que Lou évitait toujours Blaise Zabini, et ce du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il était _hors de question_ qu'il la confronte à cette réalité de laquelle elle aurait du mal à se dépêtrer : l'intégration de leur groupe de Serpentard pour les intérêts de quelques préfètes d'autres maisons. Elle les aimait bien, elle ne voulait pas les perdre, et pour ça elle était prête à les éviter pour le restant de ses jours s'il le fallait. Elle ne le dit pas à Sam, mais ça n'empêcha pas son amie de lever un sourcil perplexe. _Y'avait comme un truc louche_... Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

-Eh Sam ! J'te cherchais !

Ce n'était évidemment pas Sam qui venait de s'appeler elle-même. Mais _Seamus_ , parce que c'était lui, déchanta très vite. Quand les filles se retournèrent vers lui et qu'il vit Lou Vidal et ses yeux toujours si meurtriers, il fut à deux doigts de faire demi-tour. Ce qui le retint tenait en une phrase de quatre mots.

-Maintenant tu circules, _Vidal_.

L'ordre venait de claquer dans l'air et Lou n'eut pas besoin de regarder entre les livres du rayon pour sentir que son groupe d'amis venait de redresser la tête dans cette direction. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. _Elle n'avait pas osé..._ Mais Sam semblait plutôt fière de son coup, et Lou ne put que la fusiller du regard avant de changer de rayon. Seamus ne s'approcha que lorsqu'elle fut partie.

-Tu me cherchais pour quoi ? Fit Sam, tout sourire, en se retournant vers lui.

-Heu...

Pendant un instant, il ne sut plus. C'était cette _Vidal,_ là, elle le faisait flipper. Mais enfin, il lui aurait probablement fallu plus pour oublier qu'il venait lui demander son devoir de Métamorphose pour _finir_ le sien, qu'ils devaient rendre dans... eh bien, dans à peine plus de deux heures maintenant.

-Bien sûr ! Répondit la préfète en prenant le chemin de sa table d'amie. Viens, je vais te donner ça.

Ah elle était belle, la grande école de sorcellerie de Poudlard ! Troisième semaine de cours et c'était déjà le début des trocs de travaux personnels. Quand ils arrivèrent quelques allées plus loin, Kate, June et Lise semblaient trop silencieuses pour être honnêtes. Mais peut-être parce qu'elles n'empruntaient jamais leurs devoirs aux autres, _elles_. June brisa quand même sa sage concentration quand elle vit Sam fouiller longuement dans son sac encombré.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? S'enquit-elle, curieuse.

-Mon devoir de Métamorphose.

Kate se redressa sur sa chaise, levant les yeux de ses parchemins et braqua son regard sur leur amie la préfète.

-Tu veux dire _mon_ devoir de métamorphose.

Sam eut une petite grimace. Il était vrai que Poudlard n'avait pas attendu sa troisième semaine de cours pour être victime du troc de travaux personnels. Il _pouvait_ ou _pouvait ne pas_ être _plausible_ que Sam n'eut pas _tout-à-fait_ écrit son devoir elle-même. Elle trouva le rouleau de parchemin et cria victoire – à voix basse.

-Ah, le voilà ! Tiens, fit-elle à Seamus. Il s'appelle Retour-dans-mon-sac-avant-quatorze-heures.

Le garçon se saisit de l'objet avec un sourire et répondit « _oui, chef !_ » avant de retourner à sa propre table quelques allées plus loin. Lui, Dean et Neville s'étaient posés à la table de Harry, Hermione et Ron. Ron qui lui fit bien remarquer qu'il était parti il y avait de ça trois éternités.

-T'en a mis, du temps !

Ron _aussi_ , attendait le parchemin. Dean leva les yeux sur eux, le regard moitié perplexe, moitié remplis de reproches.

-C'est à Beckett, ça ? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

Seamus baissa les yeux sur le parchemin entre ses mains, plissa un peu les yeux, releva le regard vers leur ami et avança prudemment :

-...Non...

Il se rassit à sa place presque au ralentit, presque pour se faire oublier, mais leur préfet avait l'air désabusé. Il fallait dire que comme ce qu'il avait en sa possession avait été _écrit_ par Sam mais pour la plupart _pensé_ par Kate... ce n'était qu'un... semi-mensonge... ? Il n'eut pas à s'en inquiéter plus longtemps, Dean soupira, lâchant l'affaire.

-Après tout, ce sera _votre_ diplôme de fin de scolarité.

Ça c'était le Dean qu'il connaissait ! Il déroula le devoir et se prépara à _s'en inspirer_. Hermione donna un petit coup de coude dans le bras de Ron, distraitement.

-T'irais pas me chercher un livre au lieu de tricher sur quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Hm, en fait, j'aimerais beaucoup tricher sur quelqu'un d'autre avant le rendu de tout à l'heure.

Hermione eut une petite moue mais Harry fit racler un peu sa chaise sur le sol en se reculant de leur table.

-Moi j'y vais Hermione. T'as besoin de quoi ?

Harry s'ennuyait à mort, faire trois-quatre pas lui ferait du bien. Et puis il n'en pouvait plus de l'atmosphère travailleuse de cette table, lui qui ne faisait rien, même pas cette rétrospective-de-ses-fautes-monstrueuses-de-son-dernier-devoir-de-Potion qu'il avait promis à Hermione. Il se leva et tenta d'ignorer les quelques regards malsains qui se retournèrent vers lui. Les gens n'avaient pas lâché cette affaire de _tromperie_.

-Oh, merci Harry ! Fit son amie. « _Sorts, sortilèges, parlons-en._ », de Mxer ! Dit-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà. Allée V !

L'allée V, c'était loin ça... Bien. Très bien. Harry mit les mains dans ses poches et ne regarda nulle part ailleurs que droit devant lui. Il avait hâte que cette journée se termine, il n'en pouvait plus de cette semaine infernale. Il avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens, mais il ne voyait pas _une seule_ solution miracle qui pourrait faire en sorte que les gens arrêtent de parler dans son dos.

Il était le Sauveur du monde sorcier, _merde !_ N'avait-il pas le droit à un peu de respect ?

Il leva les yeux vers les lettres indicatives d'allées. Il s'était un peu éloigné... Gauche toute. Le truc ce n'était pas vraiment que ça l'avait fait perdre Cho. Le truc, c'était que le tout Poudlard pouvait se laisser influencer par des « on-dit », même après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. C'était une certitude qu'il avait eu jusque là, que rien ne pourrait plus les monter les uns contre les autres comme l'avaient fait les forces du mal avec les enfants de sang-pur et les nés-moldus, les uns comme les autres maintenus par la terreur.

Bon.

Peut-être... _peut-être_ qu'il dramatisait. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une rumeur, il en avait vu d'autres, ça passerait. Mais _tout de même_ , ça en fichait un sacré coup au moral.

Enfonçant un peu plus ses mains dans ses poches, Harry reprit l'allée principale vers la section tant convoitée. Il n'y avait pas eu que cette certitude-là, qui avait volé en éclats. Il avait toujours pensé, que même après la guerre... enfin que Malfoy et lui... que c'était _immuable_ , ce genre de relation. La haine au premier regard. Il _savait_ , au fond, que Malfoy avait été élevé comme ça. Il _savait_ qu'il avait suivi les traces de son père par réflexe, obligation. Il _savait_ qu'il avait changé sa façon de réfléchir dès qu'il en avait eu la maturité. Il _savait_ tout ça.

Mais _Malfoy_ , putain !

Harry se figea. Il était là. Draco Malfoy. Il était là, dans l'allée V. De dos, l'attention rivée sur un livre entre ses mains, il ne l'avait pas vu. _Bien. Bien, bien, très bien._ Harry fit un, puis deux pas en arrière. A reculons, il quitta l'allée. Il se précipita presque dans celle d'à côté, comme un poisson qui venait d'échapper à un requin. Mais le poisson venait de tomber nez-à-nez avec une musaraigne. Une _amère_ musaraigne. Cho, les lèvres pincées de dégoût, le regarda de haut en bas puis de bas en haut, avant d'émettre un petit reniflement sarcastique et de tourner les talons, fière et dédaigneuse.

Harry retint son souffle encore quelques secondes avant de le relâcher doucement. Ce n'était pas sa journée.

-Bah alors ?

Et Harry sursauta comme jamais. C'était Ron, derrière lui, qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver.

-T'en mets du temps !

-C'est quoi, ça ? Fit Harry, blasé. Ta phrase fétiche ?

Son regard fut attiré par un titre familier sur sa droite. _Sorts, sortilèges, parlons-en_ , de Mxer. C'était bien sa vaine, il aurait bien pu s'épargner cinquante pour-cent de cette montagne russe d'émotions. Il jura quelques longues secondes contre ces _fichues_ lettres romaines qui rendaient tellement facile la confusion entre la lettre V et la lettre U, prit le bouquin, dépité, et fit signe à Ron qu'il en avait fini avec ce coin de la bibliothèque.

Timing serré, Draco tourna la tête un instant après qu'il se fut défilé en marche arrière. Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Il aurait juré entendre... Mais ce devait être son imagination. Il feuilleta un moment encore, à la recherche d'un chapitre, vérifia que ça contenait ce qu'il cherchait. Puis il referma le livre et le prit avec lui. Il quitta l'allée au moment où Harry repassait devant avec Ron pour rejoindre leur table. Draco eut moins de chemin à faire, et posa son bouquin à plat sur le bois dur avant de se remettre à sa chaise. Un tour de table du regard et il demanda :

-Lou n'est pas revenue ?

-Nope.

Parce que Lou les évitait toujours autant, et ce peu importait l'énergie qu'avait mis Beckett à la faire repérer. Mais Draco ne savait pas ça, alors Draco haussa les épaules.

-Hm.

Et il n'était que onze heures cinquante.

 **.**

Vingt heures trente. Rose lança un _tempus_. Lou en mettait, un temps de dingue. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait cours d'Astronomie dans une demi-heure, mais il s'avérait en fait qu'elle _avait_ cours d'Astronomie dans une demi-heure.

La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt et se referma derrière la Serpentard qui avait eu l'air de marcher jusqu'ici à une vitesse plus que soutenue.

-Draco tient le choc ! Lança-t-elle en entrant. Comment va Potter ?

Ça avait au moins eu le mérite d'être direct. Sam, qui faisait lentement les cents pas en lançant régulièrement une balle de mousse dans les airs pour la rattraper, se retourna vers son amie, la balle entre les mains.

-Potter divague, Potter se renferme, voilà comment Potter va.

C'était pas la joie, Beckett l'avait observé en métamorphose, puis le reste de la journée. Si les autres voulaient son avis, elles étaient probablement en grande partie responsables. Les « autres » eurent une grimace coupable. Mais comme on disait, aux grands mots... Enfin. Rose fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi t'as été si longue ?

-J'ai dû semer Blaise dans les couloirs.

Silence. Et puis Sam éclata de rire. Elle avait fait _quoi_? « _C'est pas drôle_ », tint à souligner son amie. Mais Sam trouvait ça plutôt cocasse, au contraire. Comme si tout le reste venait subitement d'être soufflé par cette question dans l'esprit de Lou, elle reprit toute sa bonne humeur :

-Eh au fait ! Fit-elle à Sam. Tes parents, ils ont dit quoi pour Pré-au-lard ?

Silence. Rose haussa un sourcil en se retourna vers elle à son tour. C'était vrai, ça, elle lui avait rien dit non plus. Sam croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna un peu les yeux.

-Ils ont dit non... Marmonna-t-elle en réponse.

-C'est vrai ?

Lou ne s'en priva pas pour rire à son tour. Rose non plus. Alors Sam se sentit légèrement trahie par ses amies, le temps d'une seconde ou deux. « _C'est pas drôle_ ». Rose se reprit un peu, assez pour prononcer quelques mots :

-C'est à cause de...

-Ouais, coupa Sam, blasée.

Lou sécha les larmes de rire qu'elle avait aux coins des yeux pour reprendre son souffle.

-A cause de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse malgré tout.

Rose éclata de rire une fois de plus et Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

-T'as pas cours d'Astronomie, toi ? Reprocha-t-elle à la Serdaigle, piquée dans sa fierté.

Rose aurait pu lui répliquer qu'elle avait encore vingt bonnes minutes pour monter jusqu'à sa salle de cours, mais elle riait trop pour ça. Lou, par contre, devait y aller. _Mais Sam ne perdait rien pour attendre..._

-Je finirai par tout savoir ! Lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil machiavélique, autant qu'un clin d'œil put être machiavélique.

Mais elle déchanta, parce que alors que la porte de la salle-sur-demande se refermait doucement derrière elle, elle put clairement voir Blaise Zabini, adossé contre le mur d'en face, à quelque chose comme deux mètres d'elle. Il sourit.

-Salut.

Et ça n'avait rien d'un « salut » innocent. C'était un « salut » _diabolique_. Lou déglutit, difficilement.

-Tu m'évites ? Demanda le garçon sur le même ton.

Lou regarda un peu à gauche, puis un peu à droite. Coincée, voilà ce qu'elle était. Elle plissa les yeux, cherchant le piège dans la question, et la réponse idéale.

-...Non ? Tenta-t-elle.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

Et il avait dit ça si rapidement que Lou se dit qu'il avait juste attendu qu'elle réponde par politesse. Ça y était. Son heure était venue, elle allait se faire descendre en bonne et due forme. Jamais il ne comprendrait les raisons qui la poussaient à rester auprès d'eux, jamais il ne comprendrait la différence entre les premières heures et ces derniers jours. Son cœur battait si fort que tout Poudlard aurait presque pu l'entendre. Elle prit une longue et silencieuse inspiration.

-Tu t'es _vraiment_ faite virer de Beauxbâtons ?

Lou relâcha d'un coup tout cet air qu'elle venait de suspendre. _Quoi ?_ C'était ça, sa super importante question qu'il voulait tellement lui poser qu'elle avait dû l'éviter toute la journée ? Elle se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas un piège de plus. Mais elle fronça les sourcils.

-Non... Répondit-elle, sincère.

Il plissa les yeux, sembla scruter son visage à la recherche d'un quelconque mensonge. Puis il prononça, prudent :

-Okay...

Lou empêcha un sourire de s'étendre sur son visage. Elle plissa les yeux à son tour, incertaine.

-C'est tout ? Fit-elle. Je veux dire... c'est tout ?

Et Blaise la regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

-Bah oui ! Sourit-il. Allez viens, les autres vont se demander où on est passés.

Il mit les mains dans les poches de son uniforme et prit le devant de la marche. Lou le regarda s'éloigner un instant... puis le suivit. Il était étrange, tout de même, ce garçon.

 **.**

La porte se refermait sur Lou quand Sam tourna la tête vers Rose.

-Elle l'a évité toute la journée.

Ça ne leur avait pas échappé, que le préfet Zabini avait été à la sortie de la salle. Rose fit la moue, les yeux toujours braqués sur la porte fermée. Ça ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde.

-Tu trouves pas qu'il y a beaucoup de monde qui s'est _évité_ , aujourd'hui? Finit par reprendre Sam

Lou et Blaise... Harry et Draco... _Seamus_ et Lou...Rose eut une grimace d'approbation.

-Ouais... Fit-elle. D'ailleurs je vais y aller.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi soudain ? Elle plissa un peu les yeux.

-Quoi, t'évite quelqu'un ?

-Ouip.

C'était faux, parce que Rose avait maintenant cours d'Astronomie dans peu de temps et mine de rien il fallait les monter, les quelques étages jusqu'à la tour. Sam haussa un sourcil, cependant.

-Qui ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

Rose se rapprochait déjà de la porte et, en l'ouvrant, lança :

-Toi !

-Hein ? Fit Sam de la façon la plus disgracieuse du monde. Et depuis quand ?

-Oh, depuis très peu !

Rose eut un petit rire et quitta la salle sur un « _gna-gna-gna_ » de la Gryffondor, très distinguée. Mais quand la porte se referma Sam vit que Lou et Blaise étaient déjà partis, et cette dernière touche de bonne humeur la fit sourire.

Ce problème, ensemble, ils en viendraient à bout.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Je dois avouer que ce chapitre est sans doute plus un chapitre de transition qu'autre chose... J'ai essayé de faire en sorte à ce que le déroulement général de l'histoire soit crédible, j'espère que ça vous plaît quand même et que vous ne trouvez pas le tout trop lent ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, ce sont toujours des conseils qui me serviront pour de prochaines histoires :)

En tout cas je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi prochain (03/02/16) pour le chapitre 13 !

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	14. 13 - Pré-au-Lard

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Pré-au-Lard -**

Les deux jours qui avaient suivis ce fastidieux mercredi s'étaient déroulés, il fallait bien le dire, de la plus prévisible des façons. Lou avait arrêté d'éviter son camarade et ami Blaise Zabini. Harry Potter, lui, évitait toujours Draco Malfoy, pour des raisons plus ou moins obscures, plus ou moins refoulées, plus ou moins loin dans son esprit. Cho évitait toujours Harry, aussi... Mais Harry s'en fichait.

Neville s'était fait coller par Snape, le vendredi, et il avait trouvé qu'à trois semaines après la rentrée, écoper d'une deuxième retenue était peut-être un peu excessif. Sam s'était blessée en Soin aux Créatures Magiques, le même jour, mais peu importait ce qu'elle en disait ce n'était en rien la faute du macaque, mais tout de la sienne. On ne se refaisait pas.

Ron avait gagné trente-six parties d'échec, dont deux contre lui-même, et Rose avait perdu sept parchemins de Métamorphose de trente centimètres chacun. Draco avait souri trois fois, mais ce n'était pas beaucoup.

Luna Lovegood avait retrouvé sa paire de chaussures préférée, accrochée à une poutre dans le couloir menant aux dortoirs de Serdaigle. Hermione avait consenti à donner à Ron ses trois parchemins de Potion de quarante centimètres contre quatre-vingt-dix-neuf baisers. Pansy Parkinson avait effleuré la main de Draco Malfoy. Deux fois. Seamus avait souri bêtement, un peu. Dean... aussi.

Et Ginny... Eh bien Ginny s'était rapprochée de Harry.

 **.**

 _\- Samedi 28 septembre -_

Sam Beckett, du haut des marches de la cours de Poudlard, regardait ses amis de Gryffondor quitter le château en direction du village de Pré-au-lard. Elle sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule, amicale.

-Bon... eh bien, passe une bonne journée !

 _Faussement_ amicale. C'était Lou Vidal, qui lui offrit son plus beau et son plus hypocrite sourire avant de la laisser seule en haut des marches et de rejoindre son groupe d'amis à quelques mètres dans la cours. Sam avait l'air blasée, et elle avait de quoi. Aujourd'hui tout le monde sortait sauf elle. _Tout le monde_. Kate, June, Lise. Seamus, Dean, Ron, Hermione, Harr-

Pas Harry ? Sam fronça légèrement les sourcils en le cherchant parmi la foule d'élèves. Mais ce n'était pas là qu'elle le trouverait, parce que Harry était à quelques mètres sur sa gauche, un peu en retrait. Quand elle le vit enfin elle ne put s'empêcher de le fixer un instant. _Pourquoi il n'y allait pas..._ Il était majeur, il avait le droit. Mais non. Elle le vit jeter un dernier regard à ses amis qui passaient les grilles, et repartir, seul, vers l'intérieur.

Elle regarda à son tour les autres partir, puis hésita un instant. Mais pas longtemps. Elle desserra la cravate de son uniforme, et rentra vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Sam n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué la façon qu'avait eue Harry de se comporter. Ronald, son meilleur ami, commençait lui aussi à se poser des questions. Ces derniers jours, Harry avait été franchement irritable. Et quand il pensait à « ces derniers jours »... Depuis la rentrée, pour être tout-à-fait honnête avec lui-même, Harry semblait ailleurs. Mais _ces derniers jours_ , il avait tout de même la sensation que quelque chose avait empiré.

Et puis, délibérément choisir de ne pas venir à Pré-au-lard ? Il n'était pas sérieux !

Enfonçant plus profondément ses mains dans ses poches, il se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas quand Harry faisait ça. Quand il se renfermait, quand il ne leur parlait pas de ce qui n'allait pas. A la fin, ils étaient amis oui ou non ? Il fallait qu'il prenne l'habitude de leur faire un peu confiance. Harry gardait toujours trop de choses pour lui-même. Ils n'y pouvaient rien, et si Hermione ou lui tentait de le percer à jour, il se sentirait agressé. Ron eut une petite moue. C'était comme ça que leur ami fonctionnait.

Mais tout de même. Il voulait l'aider, peu importait ce qu'était ce quelque chose auquel il était confronté.

Ron ne remarqua que personne dans son petit groupe ne parlait qu'au moment où ils passèrent le panneau annonçant le petit village. Et comme il doutait que tout ce beau monde fut en train de s'inquiéter pour Harry à cet exact même moment... Il fronça les sourcils en tournant la tête vers Hermione, qui avait l'air gênée du silence.

C'était comme si... tout le monde sentait l'embarras... sans trop savoir d'où il venait... Ce fut Seamus qui se racla la gorge en premier.

-Eh, les Trois Balais ! Fit-il. Envie d'une boisson chaude ?

Dean fut le premier à sauter sur l'occasion. « _Oh, bonne idée !_ ». Ça sembla relâcher la pression, et Ron se demanda si Seamus et Dean s'étaient engueulés récemment. Neville et les filles approuvèrent très vite aussi, et Hermione prit son bras. Ron sourit, un peu. Ce n'était pas la peine qu'il se prenne trop la tête pour l'instant.

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'auberge Seamus se figea un instant, et Dean ne put empêcher un éclat de rire. Sur une table du fond, un groupe de Serpentard qu'ils connaissaient bien. Dean passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

-Allez, se moqua-t-il. Elle ne va pas te manger !

Il y avait même tout à parier que Vidal ne les avait pas vus entrer. C'était très bien comme ça et Seamus ne voulait pas que ça change, alors il mena vite le groupe vers une table bien cachée derrière le grand escalier.

Mais Lou avait bien d'autres préoccupations que Finnigan et sa bande de Gryffondor. Et la principale de ses _préoccupations_ s'appelait...

-Bièraubeurre !

Elle enleva ses gants avec enthousiasme, les posa sur la table et se frotta les mains autant de froid que d'anticipation.

-Ça fait une éternité que j'en n'ai pas bu !

Elle enroula avec délectation ou presque ses doigts autour de sa chope tiède. Les autres échangèrent un regard quelque peu interrogateur. Blaise, après les quelques secondes qu'il lui fallut pour reposer la sienne et s'essuyer rapidement la bouche sur une serviette en papier, releva les yeux vers elle.

-Y'en avait pas, à Beauxbâtons ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

S'apprêtant à boire une gorgée de sa bièraubeurre, Lou suspendit son geste, la chope à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Le regard droit devant elle, fixe, elle eut la sensation qu'il se passa des secondes plus longues que jamais.

-Jétaisprivéedesortie... Finit-elle par marmonner avant de boire une, puis deux grandes gorgées de la boisson tant désirée.

Le goût léger et sucré, sur fond d'une discrète amertume doucement alcoolisée lui fit un instant fermer les yeux. _Merlin ! Vraiment trop longtemps._

-Quoi ? Lâcha Théodore presque sans le vouloir, parlant pour tous qui n'avaient rien compris à ses quelques mots.

Lou reposa sa chope et leva les yeux au ciel, vaguement gênée.

-J'étais privée de sortie, répéta-t-elle.

Ils n'allaient pas non plus en faire tout un plat. Ça arrivait à tout le monde de ne pas être autorisé, pendant un moment, à sortir en période d'école pour des événements comme, par exemple, la visite du village voisin. Alors non, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de boire de la bièraubeurre quelques temps... Elle passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres, pour le goût.

-C'est vrai ? Fit Blaise avec un sourire en coin. Pourquoi ?

 _Oh, pitié..._ Lou faillit même s'étouffer dans sa propre salive, et Pansy éclata de rire. Alors Vidal posa ses coudes sur la table, et s'approcha un peu de leur ami.

-Et si... Fit-elle, doucement. Et si, on changeait de sujet ? Allez, on change de sujet !

Les espérances de Blaise d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau s'éclatèrent sur le sol et ça eut le mérite de faire rire Théo à son tour. Pansy posa une main sur son épaule et se reprit comme elle put.

-T'as bien raison ma fille, résiste à l'invasion de curiosité Zabini !

Blaise, pas vexé mais presque, plongea le nez dans sa chope. C'était plutôt réussi, pour une première sortie avec ce petit groupe là. Lou eut un sourire épanouit. C'était une relation équilibrée qu'ils avaient développée là. Ensemble, ils survivaient à tellement de choses qui auraient pu les réduire en cendres... Leurs familles, leurs _camps_ , leurs trahisons et toute cette énergie qu'ils avaient dû mettre pour se tracer leur propre chemin.

-Tu pourrais soutenir ton meilleur pote, Dray ! S'éleva la voix faussement bougonne du Serpentard Zabini.

Mais Draco avait les yeux sur son verre, et l'air ailleurs. « _Draco ?_ ». Il releva la tête vers eux, presque surpris.

-Hein ?

Lou connaissait ce genre de situations. Dans quelques secondes un silence étrange allait s'installer et Pansy, ou Théo, ou Blaise auraient l'air désolé en demandant s'il allait bien. Elle eut comme un nœud dans le ventre. Bien sûr que non, il n'allait pas bien... Mais Draco avait l'air de connaître ce « genre de situations » lui aussi, parce qu'il eut très vite pour Blaise un petit sourire en coin, agrémenté de son ton le plus aristocrate.

-Oh mais tu l'as bien cherché.

Et Blaise eut l'air blasé, juste avant que Pansy ne rit de nouveau. Lou eut presque l'air étonnée. Il était... il était doué. Mais elle devait lui parler, quand même. _Il_ devait lui parler. Il ne pouvait pas garder tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Ce n'était pas grave qu'elle en sache déjà les trois-quarts, il devait évacuer, même un peu.

Dès que l'occasion se présenta, elle sauta dessus.

-Bon, je vais payer ! Lança-t-elle joyeusement en se levant.

Personne ne se proposa de payer à sa place, et elle marcha jusqu'au bar. « _La table six_ , » dit-elle, « _cinq bièraubeurres_ ». A la table six, Blaise ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Draco mentait trop bien. Il aurait voulu, il aurait voulu... qu'il lui en _parle_ , au moins. Peu importait qu'il fût au courant. Il voulait que Draco _le lui dise_.

-Les gars !

Ils se retournèrent tous vers le bar, même Draco. C'était Lou, sa bourse entre les mains, l'air embêté et le barman en attente.

-J'ai pas assez !

Blaise fouilla dans ses poches, et fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était même pas sûr qu'il ait pris quoi que ce fût.

-J'ai rien, répondit-il à leur amie.

-Moi non plus... Fit Pansy, dépitée.

-Vous allez rire...

Théodore avait lui aussi les poches vides et Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça ne l'étonnait _même pas_. Il mit les mains dans les poches de ses robes et sortit ce qu'il avait emporté d'argent avec lui.

-J'y vais, fit-il, blasé.

Au moins, ça le faisait se lever. _Combien il te faut ?_ Mais Lou le regardait presque fixement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, histoire de voir si les autres regardaient par là ou non, mais ils étaient retournés à leurs choppes presque vides de bièraubeurre. Puis elle prit quelques pièces dans sa bourse à elle et les posa sur le comptoir pour le barman.

-Besoin de rien, fit-elle, mais merci.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi... pourquoi elle avait... Il se retourna vers les autres qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir remarqué quoi que ce fût. Quand il se retourna de nouveau vers Lou, elle rangeait son argent dans ses robes. Puis elle releva les yeux vers lui.

-Mais pourquoi tu...

-Draco, coupa-t-elle. Dis-moi, vraiment, comment tu vas ?

Plissant les yeux, le garçon se demanda comment elle avait fait pour savoir que ce serait lui qui viendrait au comptoir, et pas un des trois autres. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était exprimé à voix haute que lorsque les yeux de Vidal firent un joli cercle désabusé au sein de leurs orbites.

-Ils n'ont jamais rien, fit-elle.

-Oui mais... imagine qu'ils...

Lou releva un sourcil le mettait au défi de finir sa phrase. Elle les avait observés, elle commençait à les connaître. Elle vit dans les yeux de Draco s'évanouir la perplexité, pour laisser revenir la mélancolie, et il baissa son regard vers le sol. Puis il se racla la gorge, un peu, et souffla, comme un aveu :

-Pas trop bien.

 **.**

-Harry ?

Sam referma doucement derrière elle le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Il était assis sur le canapé face à la cheminée, le journal de la veille entre les mains. Son sac à elle était posé sur le fauteuil d'à côté, alors elle vint s'y asseoir. Elle arriva par le côté du canapé, souleva son sac en bandoulière, prit le petit paquet de parchemins qu'il cachait et mit les seconds dans le premier, grossièrement, avant de poser le tout sur la table basse et de se laisser s'affaler.

-Alors comme ça, pas de Pré-au-lard ?

Harry eut un petit soupir, et replia vaguement le journal qu'il ne lisait pas. _Il ne manquait plus que ça_. Beckett avait un certain talent pour ce qui était de se mêler des affaires des autres, et Harry savait bien que sa présence n'avait rien à voir avec sa _non-envie_ de visiter le village d'à côté. Enfin, si, dans un sens, ce devait justement être ce pourquoi elle était là.

-Toi non plus, souleva-t-il.

-Oui, mais moi je n'ai pas le droit !

Son sourire était presque insupportable... mais surtout contagieux, et Harry eut un genre de rictus amusé. Il pensait savoir pourquoi ses parents lui avaient interdit de sortir. Elle eut un petit soupir qui le surprit presque.

-Harry, est-ce que ça va ?

Il haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire. « _Oui, bien sûr_ ». Mais sa réponse n'eut pas l'air de la convaincre. Elle eut un petit sourire désolée.

-Je sais que... Hésita-t-elle. Depuis que Cho t'a quitté...

Harry ne put pas empêcher sa tête de se laisser tomber en arrière contre le dossier du canapé. Oh, _pitié_ , pas encore cette histoire.

-Mais je m'en fous, de ça ! Lâcha-t-il, désabusé.

Désabusé, puis _figé_. Ses yeux s'agrandirent très légèrement alors qu'il fixait le plafond de cette salle commune, et il eut une petite grimace embarrassée que Sam ne vit pas. Sam ne vit pas, mais elle sentit, parce que ça avait été une déclaration qui était venue du cœur, et elle ne pouvait pas être plus satisfaite d'une prise de conscience du grand Harry Potter. Quand il baissa la tête vers elle de nouveau, ce fut avec des gestes mécaniques.

-Je veux dire... Tenta-t-il de se rattraper. C'est pas... je...

Il se tut, pinça ses lèvres pour ne plus rien dire de stupide. Et puis il soupira et se laissa un peu s'enfoncer dans le sofa. Après tout, depuis quand est-ce qu'il devait se justifier auprès d'elle ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il lui devait des comptes, hein ? Il voulut poser ses yeux partout sauf vers sa camarade à Gryffondor.

Silence.

Il finit par froncer les sourcils, un peu, en remarquant les rouleaux de parchemins que Sam avait mis dans son sac. Il y en avait... il y en avait beaucoup pour ce que Sam rendait habituellement de taux de travail. Sans compter cette _marque_ , là, ces _lettres_ qu'il apercevait au creux de l'un d'eux.

-C'est quoi ? Fit-il.

Sam lança un « _rien !_ » tout-à-fait suspect en allongeant le bras pour récupérer son sac avant qu'il n'y touche, mais il en tira tout de même l'un des sept rouleaux. Il le déroula, rien que pour y voir l'écriture... et la signature. Il haussa un sourcil amusé vers la préfète de sa maison.

-C'est signé Rose Fitzwilliam... ? Sourit-il, septique.

Sourire aux lèvres elle aussi, elle lui reprit doucement le parchemin des mains, et le ré-enroula soigneusement.

-On cache tous des choses, pas vrai ?

Ça eut le mérite de le faire rire, légèrement. Il la suivit du regard remettre son précieux parchemin volé auprès des six autres, resserrer un chouia la sangle de son sac et le prendre par la bandoulière pour le poser par terre presque avec délicatesse, histoire de ne pas tout froisser à l'intérieur. Elle finit par lâcher son sac et se retourner vers lui, avec ce sourire qu'elle avait parfois quand elle était avec des amis.

-Et toi, demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

Harry la regarda sans changements dans l'expression, ni sur le visage, ni nulle part. Comme si lui-même ne savait pas répondre à cette question, ou comme s'il y avait tellement de choses à en dire qu'il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il eut un petit soupir sarcastique, et baissa les yeux.

 **.**

Blaise enfila ses gants alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la sortie. Il avait bien remarqué, le temps que Lou avait mis à payer au bar. Ça avait été rapide pour dire qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent, plutôt long dès que Draco l'avait rejointe. C'était dingue, ça, que Draco préférait lui parler à elle plutôt qu'à lui.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle l'avait vue dans les gradins, le jour de la sélection de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Elle ne lui avait pas dit.

Il ferma le col de sa cape et se débrouilla pour être près de Lou quand ils se remirent en marche vers le centre du village. Il mit la main à son bras et la fit ralentir. Lou ne se retourna même pas vers lui, comme si elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose comme ça. Ils laissèrent les autres prendre quelques pas d'avance et Blaise prit une profonde inspiration.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda-t-il.

-Qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Ça le prit aux tripes plus soudainement qu'une épidémie de dragoncelle. Draco n'allait pas bien. Et Draco ne lui disait rien. Il avait envie de le frapper avec une pancarte « _JE PEUX AIDER !_ » de deux mètres sur trois. Mais il voulait aussi qu'il se sente mieux, et le frapper avec une pancarte n'était peut-être pas la meilleure option pour ça. Il se mordit la lèvre, impuissant.

-Et ? Quoi d'autre ?

-C'est tout.

Blaise se retourna vers elle. Elle ne pouvait pas dire ça comme ça, comme s'il avait été question de la météo de la veille. Mais il remarqua ce petit quelque chose dans son expression... et il ne put rien dire. Elle aussi avait envie que Draco aille mieux, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne pas gérer leur situation de la même manière que lui. Il soupira, mit les mains dans ses poches, et reporta son attention sur Draco.

 _Merlin, donnez à mon ami la force nécessaire pour survivre à cette année scolaire_.

A l'auberge des Trois Balais, l'ambiance était bien meilleure autour de la table des Gryffondor. Enfin... Tout était relatif, mais on pouvait dire que pour bien soixante-quinze pour-cent du groupe, tout allait mieux que pour Malfoy et compagnie.

-C'est bon ? Demanda Dean à Seamus, moqueur. Maintenant qu'elle est partie, ça va mieux ?

L'irlandais trouvait que son ami ne prenait pas cette histoire d'intimidation assez au sérieux. Lou Vidal était une _psychopathe_ , et rien ne pourrait jamais lui faire croire le contraire. Seamus bougea un peu sur sa chaise, pour que Dean enlève de lui-même cette main qu'il avait mis dans son dos, puis tenta de noyer la gêne dans l'observation de ses amis autour de la table, trouver quelque chose à dire à quelqu'un. Les autres, dans leur bonne humeur, ne remarquèrent rien de tout ça. Mais Seamus finit par froncer les sourcils.

-Elle est pas là, Sam ? S'étonna-t-il.

Silence, un peu. Et puis Dean plissa les yeux. « _T'es con ou quoi ?_ ». Si ce n'était pas venu de lui, ça l'aurait sans doute vexé. Kate enchaîna très vite :

-Privée de sortie ! Lui rappela-t-elle.

Ah, _oui_ , c'est vrai. Il eut un petit sourire.

-C'est à cause de... ?

-Ouaip, coupa Lise, blasée.

Silence relatif autour de la table, le temps commun de revivre un instant cet événement de leur passé commun. Certains... plus amusés que d'autres... Seamus eut un petit sourire. C'était vrai qu'en y repensant, il comprenait pourquoi les parents de Beckett se méfiaient de ses sorties. Ça avait été un sacré feu d'artifice. Ron se racla la gorge, un peu.

-Vous pensez... vous pensez qu'elle est avec Harry, en ce moment ?

Ils ne répondirent pas. Mais elle l'était, Ron avait raison. Et Harry cherchait encore une bonne façon de formuler tout ce qu'il avait en tête. Il avait replié ses jambes sous lui. Il prit une légère inspiration.

-Je crois... Fit-il. Je crois que je ne l'aimais pas.

Sam haussa un sourcil, un peu surprise, un peu amusée. Très satisfaite, à l'intérieur. Elle croisa les jambes en tailleur, toujours assis sur son fauteuil.

-Mais alors si ce n'est pas ça, dit-elle doucement. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle marquait un point. S'il ne se sentait pas mal que Cho l'ait quitté, alors pourquoi cette sensation désagréable de passer à côté de quelque chose. D'être à côté de ses pompes, toute la journée. Harry baissa un peu les yeux. En vérité, il avait un début de réponse à ça. Il y avait cette rumeur, déjà, qui l'avait accusé – _lui_ – d'avoir trompé sa copine pendant l'été.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu ce... ce _truc_ , avec Malfoy, auquel il ne pouvait pas totalement s'arrêter de penser. Pas de quoi s'éterniser dessus. Juste... _Malfoy_ , et cette habitude qu'il avait de lui gâcher l'existence.

Et puis, il y avait Ginny. Ginny, avec qui il se sentait... bien. Il avait l'impression que ce qu'ils partageaient était... _sincère_ , comme s'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle ne l'idéalisait pas, elle ne cherchait pas en lui le garçon sans faille des livres d'Histoire. Ils se croisaient, parfois, au hasard d'un couloir et c'était pour lui une bouffée de fraîcheur.

Il releva les yeux vers Beckett. Il était hors de question qu'il lui dise tout ça. Hors de question que quiconque sache pour Malfoy, et hors de question de prendre le moindre risque de gâcher ce qu'il commençait à avoir avec Ginny en en parlant, tout court. Ce n'était pas qu'il était superstitieux, mais... on ne savait jamais.

Il eut un petit sourire en se levant.

Sam le regarda partir, légèrement consternée. En Divination elle n'était pas terrible, mais elle allait finir par exceller en Lecture Du Langage Corporel. Si ça avait été une matière à Poudlard, en tout cas, elle aurait peut-être enfin eu des bonnes notes quelque part.

 _Bon !_

Elle se leva à son tour, bien déterminée à aller faire un tour dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année de sa maison. Si Ginny avait quelque chose à cacher, elle était bien résolue à le trouver et – si besoin – à s'en servir contre elle un jour. Elle n'avait rien contre la cadette Weasley, mais il arrivait un moment où il fallait arrêter de les empêcher de donner sa chance à Draco Malfoy.

 **.**

Les élèves partis pour une excursion à Pré-au-lard revinrent aux alentours de dix-huit heures. Sam attendait le retour de ses amies en haut des escaliers, sans cape mais l'écharpe bien enroulée autour du cou. Il se trouva que ce fut le groupe de Serpentard de Vidal qui arriva avant elles. Malfoy, Zabini, Nott et Parkinson la dépassèrent sans s'arrêter, mais Lou marqua une pause, tout sourire, toujours moqueuse.

-Alors, ta journée ? Demanda-t-elle

Sam eut un sourire qui surprit son amie. Elle se retourna vers elle avec un petit air de satisfaction auquel elle ne s'était pas attendue.

-Super ! Répondit-elle.

Et Lou plissa les yeux, suspicieuse.

-Comment ça, « super » ?

Un groupe de sixième année de Gryffondor passa et Sam y accrocha son regard comme si ça avait été le rayon de soleil de sa journée. Lou suivit le mouvement et repéra Ginny Weasley, parmi la foule. Elle se retourna de nouveau vers son amie, plus _suspicieuse_ que jamais.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait... ?

-Moi ? Fit Sam en la regardant à nouveau. Rien.

Rose sortit de nulle part, enleva ses gants et demanda, petit sourire :

-Tu nous diras ? Quand ce sera fait ?

Lou frôla la crise cardiaque. Il n'y avait pas idée de faire peur aux gens, comme ça... Mais ça n'avait pas surpris Beckett plus que ça : la traîtresse avait dû la voir venir et ne pas prendre la peine de la prévenir. La préfète aux couleurs Rouge et Or eut un grand sourire pour ses amies. Si elle allait les tenir au courant ?

-Bien sûr !

Et ce disant, elle fit signe à ses amies qui revenaient qu'elle les attendait, et repartit avec elles vers l'intérieur. Rose et Lou échangèrent un regard mis intrigué, mi impatient.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Attendre et voir.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Verdict ? Je sais, je sais, " _Quand est-ce qu'on voit Harry et Draco interagir avec l'autre ?_ "... Bientôt, bientôt, je promets ! xD

En attendant je serais ravie d'avoir vos avis. :)

A ceux et celles que ça dit toujours, je dis à mercredi prochain (10/02/16) pour le chapitre 14 !

Chip.


	15. 14 - Face à face

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

 **Encore et toujours un grand _merci_ à celles et ceux qui m'ajoutent chaque semaine en favoris/follow ! :D**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Face à face -**

 _\- Dimanche 29 septembre -_

Sam n'en croyait toujours pas ses sens. Convoquée par Rose, via note volante, en urgence, un _dimanche matin_ ? Quelqu'un là-haut lui en voulait. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir dire qu'elle ne savait même pas l'heure qu'il était, mais elle en était au contraire douloureusement consciente. _Sept heures et demie_ , voilà l'heure qu'il était ! Jamais elle n'aurait cru possible qu'on lui demande un jour de se lever à cette heure-là en plein week-end.

Alors voilà où elle en était. A sept heures et demie passées, habillée en quatrième vitesse, en marche rapide sur le chemin de la salle-sur-demande, serrant dans une main la note _urgente_ de Rose Fitzwilliam. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui pouvait à ce point ne pas attendre dix heures ? Harry ? Ginny ? Sam devrait leur parler de Ginny. Malfoy ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait une autre connerie ? Est-ce que, même, ça avait vraiment à voir avec tout ça ? Peut-être Sam avait-elle fait quelque chose qu'elle devait rattraper, ou bien Rose était-elle dans le pétrin. Ou même Lou ! Mais Lou n'était à Poudlard que depuis deux semaines, et Sam ne voyait pas trop dans quel genre de _pétrin_ elle aurait pu se mettre en si peu de temps.

Mais ce n'était rien de tout ça.

Arrivée dans le dernier couloir menant à la salle-sur-demande, Sam tomba nez-à-nez avec le professeur Snape. Droit dans ses éternelles robes noires, il la regarda en levant un sourcil septique. _Bordel_ , c'était bien sa chance. Elle essaya de se dire qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, et que de toute façon elle n'avait pas l'air louche. Mais évidemment qu'elle avait « l'air louche » ! C'était _Sam Beckett_ , marchant d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs de l'école à sept heures et demie du matin un jour de repos ! Elle eut un sourire crispé mais respectueux.

-Professeur, salua-t-elle.

-Vous allez quelque part ? Répondit-il, suspicieux.

Elle n'était ni dans le secteur de Gryffondor, ni en route pour la Grande Salle. Voilà qui ajoutait à son allure suspecte, si jamais il avait eu quelque doute. Elle prit un air surpris. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus, comme si elle ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait.

-Non, monsieur, dit-elle avec le plus de sincérité qu'elle pouvait. Enfin, je veux dire...

C'était ridicule, il fallait bien pourtant qu'elle soit en route pour quelque part. Et c'est là qu'elle la vit. Rose Fitzwilliam. Qui les regardait de loin, tout au bout du couloir. Son amie la préfète lui fit un signe de salut de la main, et disparut au coin du couloir, pleine de flegme. Sam eut un petit sourire crispé. Elle n'avait tout de même pas... Si ? Elle reporta son attention sur son professeur.

-Seulement dans les quartiers de préfet, monsieur. Il me semble y avoir laissé hier quelques parchemins d'une certaine importance.

Snape eut un genre d'expression dégoûtée qu'il réprima. Il n'aimait pas quand les préfets utilisaient leur... leur _statut de préfets_ pour se tirer de tout ce qu'il leur tombait dessus. Il eut un petit reniflement sarcastique. Elle pouvait bien se défiler, il la garderait à l'œil.

-Bonne journée, monsieur, fit Beckett en le dépassant.

Elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas partir en courant, et régula son pas pour que son départ ne ressemble pas trop à une fuite. Elle tourna au bout du couloir pour voir Rose l'attendant là, sourire aux lèvres, appuyée contre le mur. Sam plissa ses yeux et monta vers elle un doigt accusateur.

-Tu n'as pas osé, dis-moi... ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

Et son air innocent sonnait tellement faux que c'en était outrageant.

-Tu veux dire, envoyer un message anonyme à Snape hier pour qu'il sache qu'il se passerait quelque chose de louche ici ce matin ? Oh allez, ce n'est pas mon genre.

Sam en fut théâtralement choquée. L'exclamation outrée, la bouche ouverte, la main à la poitrine et tout le tintouin.

-Mais tu es un démon venu de l'Enfer ! Lança-t-elle.

Maintenant, Snape serait à l'affût du moindre de ses gestes qui paraîtrait suspect. Et Sam paraissait _toujours_ suspecte du point de vue de Snape, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas la blairer. C'était une année scolaire bien difficile qui allait là se poursuivre pour elle. Rose sortit un rouleau de parchemin de la poche intérieure de sa cape et la frappa sur le haut de la tête avec.

-Et toi tu es une idiote ! Dit-elle.

-Aïe ! Fit Sam sans avoir vraiment mal. Pourquoi tant de violence ?

Rose la regarda comme si c'était évident et qu'elle allait finir par saisir. Effectivement, elle saisit. En reconnaissant le parchemin en question comme étant l'un des sept qu'elle avait « empruntés » à son amie quelques jours plus tôt. Elle grimaça, forcée à faire face à l'évidence de son _crime_.

-Tu sais bien que je te les aurais rendus... Plaida-t-elle.

Mais ce qui était fait était fait et Rose, satisfaite, rangea son rouleau de Métamorphose. Sam aurait pu se demander comment elle avait fait pour les récupérer, mais après tout cette fille-là s'infiltrait dans son dortoir à Gryffondor même quand elle dormait, alors y aller en plein jour n'avait pas dû être un problème. Enfin... En tout cas maintenant Snape serait souvent dans le coin.

-Du coup, où est-ce qu'on fait nos réunions maintenant que tu as vendu la salle-sur-demande à l'ennemi ?

-Chez les préfets, fit Rose en haussant les épaules. Et _plus jamais_ tu refais ça.

-Je- je te les aurais rendus ! Répéta Sam.

Mais Rose partait déjà. La préfète Rouge et Or enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa cape. Elle avait fait _super_ attention avec ces parchemins. A se demander _comment_ est-ce que Rose avait su que c'était elle. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse totalement de vue Sam haussa la voix pour lui lancer, curieuse :

-Eh ! Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui m'a trahie ?

Rose se retourna avec un petit sourire malin et répondit :

- _Qui_ , tu devrais demander !

Elle tourna les talons de nouveau, disparut dans le couloir suivant, et Sam plissa les yeux. Qui ? Qui quoi, qui l'avait trahie ? Et puis l'évidence la frappa. _Lou_. Elle n'avait pas... si ? Non ! Si ?

Ah la crevarde.

 **.**

Lou Vidal avait dormi comme un chinchilla en hiver : merveilleusement bien. Elle commençait à revenir à elle tout en douceur et sentait peu à peu ses membres revenir à eux, quand quelque chose de léger mais rapide la frappa en plein milieu du front. Elle fronça les sourcils, et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il y avait près d'elle un petit avion en papier qui était, probablement, passé sous la porte de son dortoir.

-Oh c'est pas vrai, maugréa-t-elle à voix mi-enrouée. Elles ne me lâchent jamais...

Parce qu'elle n'avait aucun doute que ce message matinal venait de l'une de ses amies à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle et qu'elle n'aurait pas dit non à ce qu'elles la laissent dormir un peu, surtout le week-end. Mais elle sentit un petit, puis grand sourire se dessiner à ses lèvres, parce qu'elle reconnut l'écriture sur le papier déplié comme étant celle de Sam, ce qui voulait dire que Rose l'avait tirée du lit aux aurores. Elle eut un petit rire moqueur que personne dans le dortoir ne fut là pour entendre.

 _« Rendez-vous 18h, à l'étage des préfets : point sur Harry, Ginny._

 _Prends des chocogrenouilles._

 _Sam._

 _Post-Scriptum : le mot de passe c'est « Merlin en jupe courte »._

 _Post-Post-Scriptum : Salope. »_

Ça eut le mérite de la faire sourire de plus belle. Elle sauta de son lit, mit des vêtements confortables et fourra la note dans l'une de ses poches. Elle quitta le dortoir et descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune d'un pas enjoué. En bas, elle trouva Pansy, Théo, Blaise et Draco, dans un coin cosy près de la cheminée. Elle fit un salut général.

-T'as l'air d'avoir passé une bonne nuit, s'amusa Pansy.

-J'ai dormi comme un bébé !

Elle mit les mains dans ses poches et se retint de rire en sentant sous ses doigts le bout de papier froissé. Blaise frappa dans ses mains, motivé.

-Bon ! Fit-il. Maintenant que tu es là, on va manger ?

Ils avaient décidé de l'attendre pour aller prendre un petit-déjeuner, en se disant que si elle n'avait pas décollée à dix heures ils iraient sans elle. Mais la voilà, à près de dix heures moins le quart, et ils allaient pouvoir prendre un _petit-dej'_ en bande. Elle ne prit donc pas la peine de s'asseoir et ils se dirigèrent directement vers la sortie, les ventres pour certains grognant doucement.

Draco marchait un peu en retrait, et Lou se demanda s'il allait leur faire faux bond. Prétendre un oubli, ou une affaire rapide, et s'éclipser comme elle le savait capable de faire. Elle sut très vite qu'elle avait vu juste.

-Eh les gars, ça vous ennuie si je vous rattrape ? Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais bien faire avant d'aller à la Grande Salle.

Ça surprit un peu le groupe, mais Théo et Pansy donnèrent vite leur bénédiction, tout sourire. Blaise lui dit que s'il ne se pointait pas il mangerait pour deux, et lui lança un clin d'œil qui fit rire l'héritier Malfoy. « _Okay, cool_. ». Et il tourna les talons après un léger signe de la main. Lou leva les yeux vers Blaise, ça l'étonnait qu'il ait été dupe. Elle le vit mettre les mains dans ses poches et garder le regard droit devant lui. Elle hésita... puis tenta :

-Il s'isole beaucoup, en ce moment.

-Ouais...

Elle comprit, alors, que Blaise n'était pas dupe. A vrai dire, Blaise ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce jour, il y avait de ça une semaine tout juste, où Draco avait dit les rejoindre et n'était revenu que tard le soir. Qu'il s'était couché, en silence. Sans même lui adresser un mot.

Blaise le savait, Draco était au plus bas.

 **.**

Harry avait les yeux dans le vague et la gorge sèche. Sèche peut-être d'être restée si longtemps sans boire ne fut-ce qu'un peu. Il était déjà presque dix heures, mais « déjà » n'était décidément pas le mot qu'il aurait choisi. Il s'était réveillé aux alentours de sept heures et il avait été impossible pour lui de se rendormir. Il avait entendu Seamus aller aux toilettes à huit heures moins le quart, puis retourner se coucher. Le réveil de Ron avait sonné à neuf heures et quart, étouffé sous son oreiller, sans doute avait-il oublié de le couper. Mais il ne l'avait pas entendu et la sonnerie avait fini par cesser, au bout de quelques minutes.

C'était Neville qui s'était finalement levé en premier, puis Dean avait pris la salle-de-bain. Seamus avait émergé de nouveau et seulement ensuite Ron avait ouvert les yeux. Il avait été... eh bien, neuf heures quarante. Et ça avait été les deux heures quarante les plus longues de son existence.

Ses yeux se baissèrent, lents, vers son verre vide. Il allongea le bras vers la carafe la plus proche et le remplit à demi.

-Je suis désolée, je parle trop...

Il leva les yeux vers Ginny près de lui, surpris. « _Non, non, pas du tout_ , » s'empressa-t-il de la rassurer. Il aimait bien Ginny. Et puis ce n'était pas sa faute à elle s'il avait mal dormi, il aurait dû faire plus d'efforts pour lui montrer qu'il écoutait, même s'il n'écoutait pas. Il la vit rougir à son sourire et il la trouva jolie. Elle sourit en retour.

Elle reprit et il détourna les yeux, but un peu de son eau. Il avait un goût d'inachevé dans la bouche. Il pouvait encore percevoir la sensation fantôme des lèvres de Malfoy sur les siennes et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Harry se mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure, comme si ça aurait pu faire fuir le désagréable ressenti. Son poing le démangeait, comme s'il lui criait qu'il aurait dû le lui mettre dans la figure.

Quelle heure était-il maintenant ? Dix heures cinq ? Dix heures dix ? Harry ne pouvait pas continuer à faire subir son manque d'attention à Ginevra, il se serait bien éclipsé. Un petit coup d'œil autour de la table fut suffisant pour voir que les autres étaient bien lancés dans leurs petits déjeuners. C'était peut-être le moment de se la jouer solo. Il se retourna vers Ginny et mit sa main sur son bras, doucement, pour qu'elle s'interrompe. Ça la fit presque sursauter et Harry fut satisfait de voir qu'il pouvait la faire rougir si facilement.

-Je crois que je vais remonter au dortoir, dit-il doucement.

-Tu ne te sens pas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Elle était adorable. Ce n'était pas ça, mais c'était une bonne idée de prétexte alors il sauta sur l'occasion.

-Pas trop, non. Je vais me recoucher une petite heure. On se revoit plus tard ?

Elle eut un petit sourire désolé et hocha la tête, compréhensive. Il s'essuya les mains dans sa serviette plus par réflexe que par nécessité et quitta la table sans trop se faire remarquer. Les autres n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de l'accompagner, et il était encore moins nécessaire d'inquiéter Ron. Après tout, il ne lui avait rien dit à propos de ce qui s'était passé avec Malfoy et plus le temps passait moins il voyait de raisons de le lui dire. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et quitta la Grande Salle.

Il voulait s'aérer l'esprit et quoi de mieux qu'une balade aléatoire dans les couloirs de Poudlard, seul, un dimanche matin ? Quelles étaient les chances, de toute façon, qu'il croise quelqu'un pour le retenir, ou lui prendre la tête ? Il aurait été bien peu chanceux de tomber par hasard sur Colin, ou sur _Cho_.

Mais Harry sous-estimait sa malchance, comme toujours.

Au début, il ne fut pas sûr. Ce n'était que des bruits de pas, et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il avait connu chaque élève personnellement, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui. Et puis ce fut une silhouette, mais là encore qui était-il pour reconnaître d'aussi loin un gabarit si commun aux adolescents de leur âge. Il n'y avait pas fait attention, il n'était pas sorti s'aérer l'esprit seul pour être attentif au moindre détail de son parcours. Et pourtant...

Et pourtant la colère qui grondait, sourde sous sa peau, lui fit de nouveau serrer le poing. Il n'y eut pas de grondement dramatique ni de moue outrageusement dégoûtée à ses lèvres, mais le battement réel de son cœur dans sa poitrine gonflée d'adrénaline.

Draco s'arrêta de marcher le premier. Il semblait calme. Pas au meilleur de sa forme, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis trois jours, mais calme. Harry s'arrêta très peu après et les deux pas supplémentaires de ses chaussures contre la pierre résonnèrent un instant dans le couloir, entre eux.

-Ça fait longtemps.

Ce fut presque déplacé, Harry en serra les mâchoires. La voix de Draco avait été calme, elle aussi. Mais à la vérité il était pétrifié d'angoisse. C'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient en face-à-face depuis... depuis... Potter le frappa au visage, fort, le poing fermé. La douleur fut lancinante mais Draco ne chercha pas à rendre le coup. Il se redressa, doucement, ne toucha pas même son nez ou sa pommette pour sentir s'il avait quelque chose de cassé.

-J'imagine que ça devait être fait, lâcha Harry, froid.

-J'imagine.

Mais sa voix à lui tirait sur le rauque. Il allait pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas, cependant, pas devant lui. Draco pensait que Potter allait lui régler son compte pour de bon, mais le Gryffondor le dépassa pour poursuivre sa route. Malgré lui, il fronça les sourcils, et se retourna pour le suivre des yeux.

-C'est tout ? Demanda-t-il avant d'avoir pu se retenir.

Harry s'arrêta un instant et regarda en arrière. Sa voix eut un mélange de sarcasme, d'amertume et de lassitude quand il répondit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Ça aurait pu rassurer le Serpentard, mais il se sentit plus bas que terre. Il aurait presque préféré qu'il s'énerve, vraiment, qu'il l'envoie à l'infirmerie et qu'ils n'en parlent plus. Draco avant l'impression de l'avoir... _déçu_. Maintenant qu'il était seul il aurait pu pleurer, mais les larmes qu'il avait senti l'envahir plus tôt avaient comme déserté son corps. Il ressentit comme un grand vide. Pendant un instant, il ne sut plus ce qu'il faisait là et où il avait voulu aller.

Ses jambes firent demi-tour d'elles-mêmes. Il se retrouva sur le chemin de la Grande Salle sans savoir s'il avait envie d'y aller, ni ce qu'il allait dire en arrivant. Même si en vérité la réponse était prévisible, Draco n'allait _rien dire_ en arrivant. Il n'allait rien voir, non plus. Ni les haussements de sourcils de Pansy et Théo, ni les regards inquiets de Blaise et Lou.

Il s'assit à la table des Serpentard entre Lou et Pansy et se servit un verre d'eau qu'il ne but pas. Il ne remarqua pas que son silence avait jeté un froid, il aurait juste aimé disparaître sous la table, ou sous terre. Il... il ne pouvait pas... Il devait parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui, c'était trop lourd, c'était trop dur. Il serra et desserra son poing, il avait les mains moites. Il se racla la gorge, discrètement, maladroitement, et se pencha vers Lou.

-J'aimerais te parler, murmura-t-il.

Puis il se leva, doucement, et quitta la salle, seul. Lou en était presque bouche-bée. Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Pouvait-elle... ? Elle lança un regard urgent à Blaise, qui hocha la tête l'air grave.

-Bien sûr, dit-il. Vas-y.

Elle se leva alors aussitôt et se hâta à la suite de leur ami dans les couloirs en direction des dortoirs dans les cachots. Rose Fitzwilliam, à la table de Serdaigle, remarqua très vite que ça bougeait chez les Serpentard. Voilà qui était plutôt inhabituel pour eux dès cette heure-là. De ses yeux de préfète, elle fit un tour de salle. A la table de Gryffondor aussi il y avait des absents. Harry Potter, notamment... Elle espéra qu'il ne s'était pas encore passé une énormité. Sam Beckett n'était pas à table non plus et Rose esquissa un sourire. Ça, c'était bien fait pour elle. Par contre, Chang... Chang elle avait l'air d'avoir quelque chose à se reprocher... comme toujours du point de vue pas-si-impartiale de Fitzwilliam.

Il était dix heures et quart, ou pas loin, et _Sam Beckett_ se réveillait dans son lit pour la deuxième fois de la matinée. Après le coup foireux de son amie en Bleu et Bronze, elle ne s'était pas faite prier pour se recoucher. Maintenant cependant, l'heure était au petit déjeuner ! Revigorée par sa deuxième nuit, ou sa sieste matinale, Sam envoya valser ses couvertures et sauta dans une paire de collants. Elle ne s'encombra ni de ses robes ni de sa cravate, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'ils avaient été lundi. Une jupe, un chemisier, et direction la salle à manger.

Quels ne furent pas sa surprise et son étonnement quand elle trouva en salle commune Harry Potter furieux contre un fantôme !

Furieux contre un fantôme... Une expression que Sam tenait de son père et dont elle n'avait jamais réussi à se débarrasser. Il n'y avait absolument aucun fantôme dans cette pièce, et c'était bien tout le problème. Potter s'énervait contre _lui-même_. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Potter ?

Harry sursauta presque, et se tut. Il se retourna vers la voix venue de l'escalier du dortoir des filles de septième année puis ramassa un peu maladroitement le coussin à trois pas de là pour aller le remettre sur le canapé. Sam eut le temps de descendre complètement et d'approcher comme avec méfiance. Elle avait un drôle de pressentiment.

-Qu'est-ce que... Hésita-t-elle.

Le garçon souffla, presque de frustration. Il avait pensé qu'après ça il se serait senti mieux. Merlin qu'il avait eu tort. Il _bouillait_ de colère, c'était pire que tout. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour expulser tout ce... ce _trop_ , hors de lui. Jamais – jamais il n'aurait dû réagir aussi _calmement_. Il s'en serait rendu malade tellement ça l'écœurait de lui-même. Il ne savait même pas d'où était sorti toute cette... _non-agression_ à deux mornilles. Parce que oui, c'était une « non-agression ». Il aurait pu faire plus. Il aurait pu lui démolir sa tronche d'ange.

Il se prit le visage entre les mains et se laissa aller dans le canapé près de lui. Sam hésita quelques instants encore, mais elle fit les quelques pas qui lui manquaient et vint s'asseoir elle aussi sur le sofa. Puis, d'une voix aussi douce que possible, elle demanda :

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

 **.**

-Il m'a frappé.

Draco et Lou s'étaient installés dans le dortoir des garçons, parce que Draco n'avait pas accès à celui des filles. Et puis ici, ils avaient moins de chance d'être interrompus que dans leur salle commune. Lou fronça les sourcils.

-...C'est tout ?

Ce n'était pas qu'elle était perplexe, mais un peu quand même. Il voulait dire... une fois ? Comme ça ? Draco hocha la tête, doucement.

-C'est tout.

A bien y regarder, c'était vrai que c'était rougeâtre sous son œil. Lou eut un geste pour lever les mains à son visage, mais s'interrompit pour s'assurer qu'il était d'accord. Draco, fatigué, fit signe qu'elle pouvait regarder. Elle appuya légèrement sur le nez pâle du bout du doigt... ça n'avait pas l'air cassé. Elle essaya la même chose sur la pommette qui avait pris des couleurs et Draco grimaça.

-Pardon, s'excusa son amie, peinée.

Le coup avait sans doute été fort, mais l'œil allait bien, le nez allait bien... un petit tour chez Pomfresh pour une pommade contre le gonflement et il n'y aurait bientôt plus rien. Si Potter avait voulu le faire souffrir, c'était raté. Enfin... physiquement, en tout cas, Draco s'en remettrait vite. Le Serpentard baissa les yeux. Les mains jointes sur ses jambes en tailleurs, il tritura un instant le bout de ses doigts. Puis il se racla la gorge.

-Tu... tu crois qu'il va recommencer à m'éviter, maintenant ?

Ça avait été leur première confrontation depuis que Draco l'avait embrassé, et ça n'avait vraiment pas été glorieux. Si seulement il avait pu s'abstenir, ce soir-là... Lou eut une petite moue. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu faire pour aider.

-Tu voudrais qu'on dise du mal des gens en mangeant du chocolat ? Proposa-t-elle avec autant de légèreté que possible.

Draco releva les yeux sur elle, perplexe, puis esquissa un discret sourire – qu'elle vit. Il secoua la tête, déclinant l'invitation qui, sans doute, avait juste été une blague pour l'amuser. Quand même, il en était reconnaissait à Lou, d'essayer. Le silence retomba un instant entre eux.

-Eh.

Le jeune garçon releva de nouveau les yeux vers son amie, qui eut un sourire en levant un sourcil interrogateur :

-Un peu de vol, ça te dit ?

Il hésita, mais il accepta. Et pendant que Lou s'acharnait à faire sortir Harry de la tête de Draco, au moins pour un temps, la vie continuait à Poudlard. Chez les Gryffondor, Dean et Seamus passèrent la fin de la matinée à jouer aux échecs. Deux belles heures à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, en tout bien tout honneur. Dean esquissa un sourire en bougeant son dernier cavalier en une case vers l'avant puis de deux vers sa gauche. Seamus le regarda faire avec amusement. Ron, à deux mètres de là sur un fauteuil avec un magazine sportif, lança d'une voix quelque peu sarcastique :

-Vous savez qu'à ce stade là ce ne sont plus des échecs, pas vrai ? C'est une balade bucolique au bord d'un fleuve.

Au rythme d'un déplacement toutes les trois minutes, Ron n'avait pas tort. Ça eut le mérite de les faire rougir, et chacun baissa bien les yeux pour que l'autre ne le voie pas. L'instant était passé.

...Mais deux heures, c'était déjà pas mal.

Chez les Serdaigle et dès la fin du déjeuner, Rose ne quitta pas Cho d'une semelle. Elle le savait, Sam l'aurait traitée de paranoïaque, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle restait persuadée que la jeune fille préparait un truc pas net. Elle l'avait observée, tout le long du repas du midi, et elle avait la tête ailleurs. Mais pas comme _avoir la tête ailleurs_ , non. Plutôt, comme avoir la tête dans des affaires louches. Il ne lui fallut que quelques heures pour que Cho ne quitte la zone de Serdaigle avec des amies et qu'elle puisse enfin se ruer dans son dortoir pour le fouiller de fond en comble.

C'est là qu'elle la trouva. L'affaire louche avec laquelle Cho avait été occupée. Une lettre toute fraîchement écrite adressée à la Gazette du Sorcier. Comme quoi, elle avait du nez. Elle la parcourut en vitesse et sentit presque sa mâchoire se décrocher peu à peu de son visage.

 _Oh la garce !_

C'était un ramassis de conneries, des mensonges et des médisances sur Harry Potter, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, dont elle avait apparemment mal pris la non-réaction à leur rupture. Rose froissa le parchemin en boule, le fourra dans sa poche et prit dans les affaires de Cho une feuille vierge qu'elle se mit à remplir frénétiquement d'encre noire. Puis elle plia la lettre, la glissa dans l'enveloppe posée-là préparée par Cho elle-même et cacheta le tout. Chang enverrait son propre châtiment par Chouette Publique.

Chez les Poufsouffle... Enfin bon. Il se passa inévitablement quelque chose chez les Poufsouffle. Mais l'heure du dîner arrivait et Lou commençait à se sentir épuisée. Ils n'avaient pas été voler tout de suite, ils étaient d'abord passés en cuisine – une idée de Lou – pour emporter avec eux une paire de sandwichs et deux gourdes d'eau. Ils avaient volé, puis mangé, puis volé, puis croisé Urquhart qui – en bon capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard – leur avait donné l'autorisation d'utiliser les balles d'entraînement laissées dans les vestiaires Verts et Argents. Puis ils avaient fait une pause. Puis ils avaient fait la course. Lou n'avait jamais pratiqué le balai sur une si longue période de temps, elle n'était même plus sûre d'avoir des jambes. Et puis, c'est pas qu'elle se faisait rétamer à la course, mais ce soir elle avait rendez-vous.

-Stop ! Cria-t-elle en plein vol à l'intention de Draco. Stop, on arrête, c'est bon t'as gagné !

Elle entendit Draco rire à quelques dizaines de mètres devant elle, et le son porté par le vent lui fit un bien fou. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas réellement _ri_? Elle descendit en douceur vers le sol et fut presque surprise que les muscles de ses cuisses la supportent toujours. Elle fut rejointe par son ami en quelques secondes seulement.

-Faut que je file, fit-elle. Mais on se voit ce soir, hein ? Avec des chocolats, sans faute ?

De nouveau, ça le fit rire. Décidément, Lou aimait bien ce Draco-là. Elle sourit, le gratifia d'une main amicale à l'épaule, et fila vers le château pour aller prendre une douche aux dortoirs avant son rendez-vous chez les préfets. Cette pause ne fut pas de très longue durée : elle expédia la douche, sauta dans des vêtements propres et confortables, fouilla dans ses affaires à la recherche d'un paquet de chocogrenouilles et quitta son dortoir pour les appartements des préfets.

Mis à part le jour où Blaise leur avait demandé de le briefer, Lou n'était jamais vraiment entrée dans les appartements des préfets. A cela, il y avait deux excellentes raisons. Premièrement, elle n'était pas préfète. Ensuite, même si elle avait pu se faire inviter par des amis ou vouloir un jour entrer en douce... eh bien, elle n'était dans cette école que depuis très exactement vingt jours.

Sam lui avait dessiné un plan pour s'y rendre seule et, bien que le talent premier de Sam n'était toujours pas de dessiner des plans, Lou y retrouva son chemin sans trop de mal. Elle regarda alors à droite, à gauche. Personne. Elle se racla la gorge et prononça distinctement _Merlin en jupe courte_ , tout en espérant que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle aurait à dire ces mots les uns à la suite des autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle avait à peine eu le temps de poser son deuxième pied sur la moquette de l'intérieur que Daphnée Greengrass lui avait presque sauté dessus. Mauvais timing, probablement. Lou ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de répondre quelque chose d'intelligent, mais on vint à sa rescousse.

-Elle est invitée, fit une voix derrière la préfète Vert et Argent.

Greengrass se retourna vers Blaise, qui marchait vers elles, et haussa un sourcil.

-Et par qui, je te prie ?

-Par moi.

Il était à leur hauteur, maintenant, et Lou eut le loisir de voir ses deux préfets se regarder quelques secondes fixement dans le blanc des yeux. Puis Daphnée se retourna vers elle, comme pour la jauger. Elle était impressionnante quand elle faisait sa préfète, Greengrass. Il fallait dire que son mètre soixante-dix et des poussières et ses cheveux sombres aidaient au côté dictatorial. Lou, à côté, faisait bien petite. Elle les regarda ainsi l'un et l'autre à tour de rôle quelques fois supplémentaires, puis elle eut comme un rictus en se retournant vers Blaise.

-La prochaine fois, évite, Zabini.

-Pas de souci.

Est-ce qu'elle venait de sous-entendre... mais Lou n'eut pas tant le temps d'y réfléchir que Blaise la menait par le bras vers une porte en fond de salle. La porte en question menait sur une chambre, une chambre où Rose et Sam attendaient déjà.

-Putain vous êtes chiantes les filles ! Lança-t-il en refermant le battant de ce qui devait être sa chambre à lui.

Il n'avait pas dû apprécier qu'elles migrent vers l'univers des préfets. A qui la faute si Snape était aux aguets au niveau de la salle-sur-demande, aussi... Ils auraient pu s'installer dans le logement de Sam, ou celui de Rose, mais Blaise en les voyant arriver ensemble avait senti l'affaire louche. Il les avait... eh bien, il les avait kidnappées.

-Vois le bon côté des choses, répondit Sam. Au moins _hop !_ Direct, t'es invité.

-Bien sûr que je suis invité, maugréa-t-il. C'est ma chambre.

-Si tu nous avais pas barré la route...

La réflexion de Rose passa presque inaperçu et Lou décida qu'elle avait le droit, elle aussi, de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Elle sortit la boîte de chocogrenouilles de l'une de ses poches à grand fond et la posa sur la table basse face à elle.

-Bon ! Fit-elle. Je sais qu'on était là pour parler de Ginny, mais il y a décidément plus urgent.

-Ouais.

La réponse, unanime, la surprit. Il fallait dire que Harry avait parlé à Sam, que Sam avait parlé à Rose, et que ensemble elles avaient parlé à Blaise, qui leur avait dit que Lou savait probablement déjà. Quoi qu'il en soit, Sam reprit le même discours, exposa à Lou le point de vue de Harry, et quand, et comment, et pourquoi... et surtout le fait que Harry lui-même semblait ne plus trop savoir où il en était. Lou écouta, attentivement, puis souffla longuement.

-Eh bien, on va avoir besoin de ça...

Elle ouvrit la boite de chocogrenouilles et la fit circuler. Parce qu'après le compte rendu sur l'état émotionnel de Draco, ils auraient tous besoin de réconfort.

A la fin de son récit, le silence s'étira. Ils étaient là, à manger leurs grenouilles, les yeux dans le vague, à se demander comment ils allaient bien pouvoir sortir tout le monde de là en vie. Et puis, Lou posa une question.

-Vous pensez que qui sera le plus choqué si ça marche : Pansy, Théo, Weasley ou Granger ?

-Ron ! Répondirent automatiquement Sam et Rose, les bouches à moitié pleines de chocolat.

C'était obligé. C'était _Ron_. Des quatre, c'était le plus susceptible de dire quelque chose sous l'impulsion du moment, puis de réfléchir ensuite. C'était comme ça qu'il fonctionnait, c'était un sang-chaud. Blaise s'étouffa avec une friandise. Les filles se retournèrent vers lui.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Sam alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle.

-Ron... ? Toussa-t-il un instant. Choqué ? Je veux dire, c'est Ron !

Les filles s'entreregardèrent, puis reportèrent leur attention sur lui de nouveau. Est-ce qu'il savait... est-ce qu'il savait quelque chose qu'elles ignoraient ? Le garçon sembla se rendre compte que oui, en effet, il savait quelque chose qu'elles ignoraient et, s'il avait pu rougir, il l'aurait fait.

-Blaise... ? Insista Lou, plissant les yeux.

-Bah... il est... il est bi quoi...

Ce fut dit si bas qu'elles crurent au début avoir mal compris. « _Répète un peu ?_ ». Mais elles avaient bien compris, ce fut évident quand il le répéta la deuxième fois. « _Nooon... si ?_ ». Blaise aurait mieux fait de se taire. « _Mais comment tu... je veux dire, vous avez... ?_ ». Il n'était pas près de s'en tirer avec celle-là.

-Ecoutez, essayez de garder ça pour vous, c'était avant qu'il soit avec Granger...

- _Merlin en string du dimanche_! Jura Sam. Je me serais jamais doutée.

Ça eut le mérite de faire rire Lou, alors que Rose semblait revoir intégralement les choix philosophiques de sa vie entière. Ron était bi. Eh bien voilà qui simplifierait grandement le coming-out de Harry.

...S'il avait lieu un jour.

 **.**

-Tu ne vas pas te coucher ?

Blaise et Lou avaient regagné ensemble la salle commune de Serpentard. L'heure n'était pas encore alarmante, des élèves traînaient même encore sur les sofas. Blaise n'avait pas eu à rester dans sa chambre de préfet. Lou, elle, s'était dirigée vers un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

-Nope, répondit-elle. J'attends quelqu'un.

Elle eut un petit sourire et Blaise n'ajouta rien. Rien qu'un simple signe de main lui accordant sa totale liberté de rester là si elle le souhaitait, et un rapide _bonne nuit_ aussitôt retourné. Lou le vit monter les escaliers en direction de son dortoir et disparaître derrière la porte. Cette même porte qu'elle ne lâcha plus des yeux.

Elle ne sut pas exactement combien de temps elle resta là à attendre, mais quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, tous les élèves de la salle commune avaient rejoint leurs chambres. Draco descendit les marches sans bruit, la vit sans mal auprès de ce qu'il restait du feu dans l'âtre et vint doucement s'asseoir sur le fauteuil voisin. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et posa une petite boite sur la table devant eux.

-J'ai apporté des chocolats.

Un petit sourire se dessina aux lèvres de son amie. Elle avait été sûre qu'il viendrait.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Alors ? Réactions, avis ? Je prends tout ! x)

Comme d'habitude je vous dis à mercredi prochain (17/02/16) pour la suite ! :)

Chip.


	16. 15 - D'autres avancent, ils reculent

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

 **Comme toujours, merci à celles et ceux qui m'ajoutent chaque semaine en favoris/follow ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- D'autres avancent, ils reculent -**

 _\- Lundi 30 septembre -_

Il était... huit heures du matin. La Grande Salle s'était faite silencieuse à la demande du directeur Dumbledore et, derrière la table des professeurs, Filius Flitwick avait pris un air sérieusement concerné. Rose Fitzwilliam, debout à l'emplacement des annonces, là où se trouvait parfois le pupitre des grandes occasions, s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Merci de votre attention, commença-t-elle. Je m'adresse à vous non en tant qu'élève, mais en tant que préfète de la maison de Serdaigle. Vous avez peut-être entendu des rumeurs ce matin, mais hier dans la journée notre dortoir de filles en septième année s'est fait vandaliser.

Il y eut comme une vague de murmures dans l'assistance.

-Nous, préfets, ainsi que toute la maison Serdaigle et le Professeur Flitwick, demandons au coupable de se dénoncer au plus vite. Rien ne semble avoir été dérobé et cette personne ne serait pas renvoyée de l'école. Cependant, nous souhaitons entendre ses raisons et avoir avec elle – ou lui – un entretien en compagnie du directeur Dumbledore. Encore une fois, merci de votre attention.

Rose quitta l'estrade et les murmures se firent véritables rumeurs. Qui avait bien pu faire une chose pareille ? Un garçon ? Mais comment aurait-il pu faire en sorte que l'escalier des filles le laisse monter ? Une fille alors, mais de quelle maison ? Quelqu'un qui connaissait le mot de passe de Serdaigle ? Une ancienne amie, peut-être, qui aurait voulu se venger de l'une des filles qui y dormaient ? Ou une Serdaigle, directement ? Mais pourquoi une élève de Serdaigle aurait voulu fouiller un dortoir de sa maison ? Quoi qu'il en fût, heureusement que Rose Fitzwilliam se chargeait de ça.

Le petit déjeuner se terminait pour la plupart des étudiants et la fin du discours de la préfète fut pour certains l'occasion de rejoindre les couloirs. Rose ne voyait pas non plus de raison pour s'attarder, elle avait mangé, elle avait parlé, et elle devait se rendre aux serres de Botanique dans la demi-heure.

 _Clap, clap, clap_.

C'était Sam Beckett, qui se voulait dramatique. Elle arrêta d'applaudir avec lenteur pour troquer son air de respect contre un petit sourire moqueur.

-Alors, lança-t-elle. Quand est-ce que tu te dénonces ?

Rose eut un petit rire forcé. « _Très drôle_. ». Mais ça la faisait rire, en effet, parce que c'était elle qui avait mis les affaires de Cho Chang sans dessus dessous, et qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune intention d'aller se livrer à Dumbledore. Sam passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie et soupira avec théâtralité.

-Aaah ! Les préfets. C'est vraiment plus ce que c'était.

 **.**

Quatorze heures. Pour les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, l'après-midi du lundi commençait avec deux belles, grandes, longues heures de Potion dans la classe du professeur Snape.

-On s'assoit et on se tait.

On ne protesta pas. Ce jour-là c'était pratique, et commencer par de la pratique signifiait qu'ils n'allaient pas du tout faire de théorique. Ça signifiait aussi très probablement du travail en groupe de deux et Harry voyait venir ça gros comme Tante Marge au-dessus de Londres un soir d'été 1993.

-Je forme les binômes et on ne _proteste_ pas.

Snape regarda avec insistance dans la direction de Harry qui souffla doucement. _Evidemment_. Une fois de plus, on ne protesta pas. Snape, il avait ses habitudes. Granger avec Parkinson, Zabini avec Wealsey, Crabbe avec Londubat, inter-maison et ça y allait ! Harry n'eut même pas la force de relever les yeux quand il prononça de sa voix dure et froide :

-Malfoy-Potter.

Il s'y attendait, c'est tout. Et puis il était blasé, Merlin pouvait au moins témoigner de ça. Harry n'en pouvait plus, tout ça l'éreintait jusqu'à la moelle. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il se mettait dans un état pareil.

 _Draco Malfoy t'a embrassé une fois, et maintenant tout fout le camp_.

Voilà. Il oubliait, et puis il se souvenait. Il se serait bien laissé tomber la tête sur le plan de travail si Malfoy n'avait pas à ce moment-là jeté son sac sous la table avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise d'à côté. Draco non plus n'était pas au top. Mais surtout parce que sa soirée avec Lou la veille lui avait fait ce rendre compte d'à quel point c'était de la faute de Potter s'ils n'avaient pas repris un _rythme sain_.

Si ce petit merdeux était passé à autre chose, l'avait rabaissé un bon coup avant de repartir à la charge avec ses insultes en tout genre, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu se remettre en selle. Mais non, voilà où ils en étaient, maintenant... Ne pas se parler, ne pas se regarder, ne pas _en_ parler. C'était même pas « faire comme si de rien était », c'était juste... ne rien faire. Du tout. Il soupira.

-Potter, salua-t-il vaguement.

Il se rendit compte bien vite que Harry ne lui répondait pas. Il serra les dents. Quoi, il le dégoûtait à ce point ?

-Si tout ça t'atteignait pas du tout, maugréa-t-il entre ses dents, tu continuerais à me haïr comme avant, tu ferais pas ta pucelle.

Harry eut un geste de la main et Draco eut un réflexe d'éloignement de quelques centimètres à peine, mais Potter venait d'allumer le feu sous le chaudron. Aucune... aucune réaction. Draco fronça les sourcils. Pas même un regard noir pour le « pucelle ». Alors soit il avait définitivement tiré un trait sur lui et était parti sur l'initiative de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole, soit...

Soit quoi ? Draco en aurait ri. Soit rien du tout, voilà ce qu'il y avait. Severus avait commencé à inscrire les indications au tableau, Draco prit une plume pour noter.

 **.**

Il était quelque chose comme dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq et, chez les Gryffondor, le dîner avait été relativement rapidement expédié. Neville, les mains dans les poches, avait déjà connu ses amis plus bavards. En réalité, c'était bien rare qu'ils soient silencieux de la sorte. Harry semblait énervé – comme souvent ces derniers temps – Ron semblait soucieux, Hermione n'en parlons pas. Dean et Seamus, habituellement inséparables, marchaient d'un côté et de l'autre de leur petit groupe. Ils suivaient un petit manège étrange ces temps-ci, tantôt proches, tantôt en froid. Neville ne s'en était pas vraiment formalisé jusque là, mais ce soir tout ça se ressentait particulièrement.

Il détourna son attention de ses camarades de classe quand il vit Luna Lovegood arriver en sens inverse. Elle était jolie, Luna. Ses longs cheveux blonds et cette nouvelle jupe qui avait les couleurs, déjà, d'un futur automne. Sous sa jupe elle portait des collants roses et, à ses pieds, nulle trace de chaussures. Il y avait une paire, cependant, attachée par ses lacets, qu'elle portait à son épaule. Luna n'était pas encore à leur hauteur quand elle le vit et qu'elle sourit.

-Bonsoir Neville, dit-elle avec douceur.

Elle n'avait salué que lui et il se sentit rougir en lui souriant en retour. Leur groupe et elle se croisèrent bien vite et Neville se mordit un peu les lèvres. Est-ce que ses amis lui en voudraient, si... Mais ses amis avaient bien l'air d'avoir tous la tête ailleurs et il fit demi-tour sans les en alerter. Luna flânait en marchant, il ne mit que quelques instants à la rattraper.

-Dis, pourquoi tu ne mets pas tes chaussures ? Demanda-t-il, sincèrement curieux.

Elle tourna son visage vers lui pour lui sourire et il sentit ses joues en rougir de nouveau.

 **.**

 _\- Mardi 1_ _er_ _octobre -_

Il fallait être honnête, en ce premier jour d'octobre Rose Fitzwilliam attendait l'heure du courrier avec impatience. Probablement parce qu'avec le courrier allait venir le journal et qu'elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que Chang y voit le message qui lui serait adressé. Elle avait dû envoyer elle-même la lettre cachetée par chouette l'avant veille au soir ou la veille au matin et – si elle ne s'était pas dégonflée à la dernière minute – elle aurait le droit à un petit _coucou_ personnalisé dans l'édition du matin.

Et les messagers à plumes arrivèrent, et les exclamations s'en suivirent. L'un avait reçu une lettre de ses parents, l'autre une carte postale de Chine, ou encore un cadeau de sa grand-tante... _outch_ , est-ce qu'une beuglante venait d'arriver chez les Gryffondor ? Plus ou moins embarrassant que la lettre chantante à Poufsouffle ? Quoi qu'il en fût, quelques minutes encore et Cho Chang, le journal dans les mains, se précipita d'ouvrir le torchon à la page où elle pensait trouver les nouvelles rumeurs écrite par elle sur le Grand Harry Potter.

Mais elle ne trouva rien de ça. A la place, son enthousiasme disparut et son visage se fit aussi blanc qu'il était humainement possible pour un visage de le devenir. Rose retint un rire ridiculement satisfait. Rien que la vue, ça valait bien les cinq mornilles qu'elle avait glissé dans l'enveloppe à destination de la Gazette.

Sa _camarade de classe_ ferma vivement le journal, le plia, le fourra dans son sac pour que personne d'autre ne soit tenté de le lire si elle le laissait sur la table, et quitta la Grande Salle avec hâte, honteuse et terrifiée.

Rose, qui avait elle aussi reçu la Gazette, arracha la page des sports qu'elle roula en boule et jeta avec agilité droit en plein milieu du front de Sam Beckett, qui mit un instant avant de comprendre d'où la boulette venait. Elle releva son regard vers son amie, perplexe. Plus perplexe encore quand tout ce qu'elle vit fut Rose lui montrer son exemplaire de la Gazette avec enthousiasme. Alors Sam chercha du regard s'il n'y avait pas un journal à sa table, à portée de main.

-Je t'emprunte ça ! Lança-t-elle à Finnigan en passant le bras devant Lise pour prendre au garçon l'objet convoité.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, il n'était pas dans son assiette le Finnigan. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait fait attention, elle était bien trop occupée à regarder combien de doigts est-ce que son amie chez Serdaigle lui montrait. _Cinq, dix, quinze... dix-huit ?_ Sam alla page dix-huit et survola les quelques articles qui s'y trouvait.

Oh. Non. Si ? Merlin ! En bas de page, annonce personnelle à l'intention de « Miss Chang ». Elle avait su pour le dortoir, mais pour le journal Rose ne lui avait rien dit ! On pouvait lire en toute lettre, pourtant :

 _« Encore un mauvais coup comme celui-là et c'est pas ton dortoir que je saccage. »_

Ça faisait froid dans le dos. Sam se demanda si, sur ce coup-là, Rose n'y était pas allée un peu fort... Mais après tout, Chang avait voulu déchaîner les journalistes sur un Harry qui avait bien plus important à penser, et Rose ne lui avait rien volé, elle n'avait rien publié de mal sur son nom, elle l'avait juste... mise au courant que quelqu'un gardait un œil sur ses agissement. Et ça, mine de rien, c'était plutôt bien joué. Il valait mieux pour Chang qu'elle tourne la page au lieu de s'acharner sur son ex – surtout que c'était elle qui l'avait quitté.

...Sam oublia volontairement le fait que c'était de leur faute à _elles_ si Cho était partie. Après tout, Harry avait l'air plus heureux sans elle. Bien sûr en ce moment ce n'était pas la grande forme, Sam elle-même pouvait témoigner de ça, mais il le lui avait dit lui-même : Cho, il s'en fichait qu'elle l'ait quitté.

Un petit sourire se dessina à ses lèvres. Oui, après réflexion, Rose avait bien joué. Chang devait lâcher prise et – même si brutale – cette façon de faire n'était parfois pas une mauvaise idée. Elle releva les yeux vers Rose et, souriante comme tout, leva un pouce approbateur dans sa direction.

La nouvelle de l'article passa ensuite de Sam à Lou, puis de Lou à Blaise. Blaise qui écarquilla les yeux si grands qu'il aurait pu s'agir d'un de ces dessins animés que Lou avait vu parfois, petite, dans la boite à télévision des parents de Sam. _QUOI ?!_ Le garçon, loin de s'en remettre vite, passa à deux doigts de s'étouffer sur une miette de pain.

 **.**

Bien plus tard dans la journée, après le repas du midi, Seamus se dépêcha de lâchement quitter la Grande Salle avant ses amis. C'était terrible d'en être rendu à ça, mais il n'en pouvait plus... Cette situation avec Dean ? C'était l'horreur. Attention pas de méprise, il aimait beaucoup Dean. D'ailleurs, il aimait beaucoup... beaucoup Dean.

Mais justement !

C'était ça qui était atroce, parce qu'il voulait être proche de lui en tant qu'ami, que meilleur ami, comme il l'avait toujours été. Et puis il trouvait ça bizarre, parce qu'il se sentait trop proche et que ça ne pouvait venir que de lui alors il prenait de la distance pour ne pas gêner Dean sauf que ça se sentait et qu'ils étaient gênés tous les deux et que ! Il soupira. Longuement. Tout ce qui en ressortait, c'était une espèce de montagne russe de l'état de leur amitié. Au mieux, puis atrocement embarrassante, puis re-au mieux, puis re-atrocement embarrassante.

Alors oui, voilà, il l'avouait. En ce moment, il évitait Dean Thomas.

Ce qu'il allait faire, c'était qu'il allait vite se rendre devant la classe de Sortilège. Avec de la chance Flitwick serait déjà à son bureau et il pourrait s'installer à une table où, peut-être, Dean ne pourrait pas le voir à temps pour s'asseoir avec lui. Quelque chose se tordit dans son ventre. _Uugh_ , toute cette situation, il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

-Seamus !

Il se raidit. Cette voix, il la connaissait par cœur. Il y eut des bruits de pas en course légère derrière lui et il n'osa pas se retourner tout de suite. Il le fallait bien, pourtant, maintenant qu'il s'était arrêté à l'entente de son nom. Alors il se retourna et il avait eu raison, c'était bien Dean qui arrivait à sa hauteur, quelque peu essoufflé d'avoir couru pour le rattraper.

-Dis-moi dont, sourit-il en reprenant son souffle, moqueur. Tu m'évites ?

Ça avait été dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais ça résonna mortellement sérieux sous le crâne de Finnigan. Il fallait pourtant bien qu'il réagisse, qu'il réponde, n'importe quoi !

-...Non.

Seamus avait une façon intéressante de mentir, une technique qui équivalait à peu de chose près à assurer quelque chose en même temps que de porter une pancarte rougeoyante au-dessus de la tête qui assurait du contraire. Il y eut un instant de flottement entre eux, Dean tenta de le cacher mais Seamus vit bien qu'il l'avait blessé, un peu.

-Pou-, heu... pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tenta-t-il de se rattraper en se raclant la gorge.

-Je... je trouve qu'on passe plus tant de temps ensemble, tous les deux. Je veux dire... on passe du temps ensemble, mais... on passe pas... du temps... ensemble.

C'était confus. C'était confus, mais Seamus voyait très bien de quoi il parlait. Ils étaient rarement seuls ces derniers temps. Il y avait toujours Ron, ou Harry, ou Hermione, ou Sam, ou les trois-quarts de la maison Gryffondor. Et si Seamus comprenait ça tellement bien c'était peut-être un peu aussi parce qu'il y avait veillé de près. Etre seul à seul avec Dean ? Merlin, rien que l'idée le terrifiait.

-Tu voudrais pas, heu... Hésita Dean un instant. Aller voler au terrain ce soir, un peu ?

Prendre leurs balais et aller voler au crépuscule entre les tours de Quidditch, ça leur était arrivé plus d'une fois lors de leur scolarité. Seamus regarda rapidement autour de lui, à la recherche d'un signe, mais ils étaient seuls.

-Okay, finit-il par dire. Okay, ça marche. Avant le couvre-feu, ou après ?

-Disons avant, juste après manger, et puis... on verra ?

On verra. Okay. « On verra » c'était un plan qui lui allait bien. Dean eut un sourire éclatant, puis timide, et puis il fit remarquer qu'il était venu sans ses affaires et promit de rejoindre Seamus dans la salle de Flitwick très vite, le temps de refaire l'aller-retour à la Grande Salle. Il tourna les talons au pas de course et Seamus sourit.

Finalement, il le laisserait s'installer à la même table que lui.

 **.**

Les filles – Rose, Sam et Lou – avaient toutes les trois reçu le message urgent de Blaise leur demandant de le rejoindre ce soir-là dans sa chambre de préfet juste après le dîner. Enfin... Lou n'avait pas vraiment _reçu_ de message, juste un très léger « il faut qu'on parle » vaguement filtré entre les dents serrées du préfet Vert et Argent. Elles s'en doutaient, c'était probablement parce qu'il n'avait pas apprécié leurs manières envers Chang. Cependant, pour la défense des deux-tiers d'entre elle, l'idée avait totalement été une initiative de Rose. Enfin, il l'apprendrait bien assez tôt.

En attendant, il était presque vingt heures, Sam avait une ronde qui commençait dans quelques minutes et Blaise n'était toujours pas là. Sans compter que pour couronner le tout, Lou et Rose ne lâchaient pas l'affaire sur « ce qu'elle comptait faire avec Ginny ».

-Alleeez !

-Nope.

-Dis-nous au moins si-

-Nope.

-Rien qu'un indice !

-Nada.

Ça y était, Rose lâchait une petite menace dans la Gazette du Sorcier et la course à la crasse était lancée. Pourtant, non, Sam n'allait rien leur dire. Déjà, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher la surprise. Ensuite, parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé l'occasion de mettre son plan à exécution. C'était bien joli d'infiltrer le dortoir de Serdaigle, mais s'attendre à ce niveau de tranquillité de mouvement chez les Gryffondor c'était se fourrer le doigt dans l'œil. Par Merlin, il y en avait toujours un à traîner dans les parages ! Sam le savait, souvent c'était elle. Qui traînait. Dans les affaires des autres.

Lou allait de nouveau ouvrir la bouche pour une énième question, mais la porte de la chambre de Blaise s'ouvrit en grand et se referma aussitôt, brutalement.

-NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES DES GRANDES MALADES !

Ah, ça, c'était le moment pour Sam de battre en retraite. Elle serait bien restée pour encaisser le choc avec ses amies, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que Blaise serait si furieux. Et puis, ça lui faisait une belle porte de sortie pour ces questions sur Ginevra Weasley. Elle se leva, lissa rapidement la jupe de son uniforme et croisa Blaise qui la suivit de son regard noir jusqu'à la porte qu'il venait de quitter.

-Bon bah moi, fit-elle en chemin, j'y vais ! Ronde, tout ça... tout ça...

-Lâcheuse, accusa Rose derrière ses mains.

Sam entendit, mais ça la fit plus rire qu'autre chose. La raclée de ce soir, elle se ferait sans elle !

 **.**

 _\- Mercredi 2 octobre -_

Severus Snape avait quitté plus tôt la Grande Salle ce matin-là, durant le petit déjeuner, juste pour pouvoir aller rendre visite à Albus Dumbledore dans son bureau avant de rejoindre les cachots et, avec eux, sa classe de septième année Serpentard-Gryffondor.

-Que me vaut votre visite, Severus ?

En réalité, Snape avait rejoint Albus avant même qu'il monte dans son bureau : les escaliers étaient à peine en train de s'ouvrir. Parfois, Severus oubliait que Albus n'avait plus le dynamisme et la vitesse de déplacement de ses jeunes années. Après tout, lui aussi avait petit déjeuner en Grande Salle. L'escalier cessa de coulisser et Dumbledore invita Severus à le suivre.

-Je suis inquiet, Albus, confia le professeur de Potions. Des événements étranges ne cessent de se produire chez les élèves.

Tout avait commencé avec le rapprochement bien trop soudain de sa nouvelle élève, Miss Vidal, et du petit groupe d'amis de Draco qu'il connaissait bien. Bien sûr il n'avait jamais rien eu à reprocher à la jeune Lou, mais ceci n'était qu'un détail parmi... d'autres détails, qui lui échappaient. Il y avait eu cette rumeur qui avait circulé parmi les élèves et qui avait aboutie à la scène de rupture la plus théâtrale de l'histoire de Poudlard – il le savait, ses élèves n'avaient pas arrêté d'en parler par la suite, un véritable choléra. Et puis, la rumeur s'était évanouie. Comment cela était-il même possible ? Au cœur de l'école ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une rumeur mourir si rapidement. Même celle qui disait que Vidal avait été renvoyée de Beauxbatons était encore entendue à droite à gauche, de temps en temps.

On pouvait aussi penser à cet incident, il y avait quelques semaines de ça, après lequel Monsieur Rusard n'avait pas arrêté de se plaindre de l'inefficacité des préfets. Mais cela était, il était bon de le souligner, déjà assez commun que les préfets n'en fassent qu'à leurs têtes... Et puis, Draco. Draco semblait dans une mauvaise passe. Mais ça aussi Severus pouvait comprendre, la famille Malfoy avait été bien malmenée durant l'été.

La note anonyme, voilà qui avait été nouveau ! Snape avait reçu une _note anonyme_ , pas plus tard que le week-end dernier, l'avertissant d'une affaire louche ! Si ça ce n'était pas annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles, il ne savait pas quoi d'autre pouvait l'être. Il était même possible que tout cela eut un rapport avec le vandalisme dans le dortoir des Serdaigle de septième année.

-Je suis persuadé qu'il se passe quelque chose.

-Vous vous faites trop de tracas, mon ami ! Lui assura Albus alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le bureau directorial. Tenez, prenez plutôt l'un de ces bonbons sur la commode près de vous.

Severus haussa un sourcil, regarda le bocal de bonbons, puis Albus qui s'asseyait à son bureau, puis les bonbons, puis Albus de nouveau. Puis il soupira, secoua la tête et préféra partir avant d'être en retard en cours. Ce serait bien la meilleure de l'année, lui, en retard. Et si Dumbledore ne voulait pas l'entendre, il continuerait aussi longtemps que nécessaire d'ouvrir les yeux sur les agissements de ses élèves. Tous ceux qu'il considérait comme étrange.

Vidal, et par extension Draco, Zabini, Nott et Parkinson. Fizwilliam, parce qu'elle était préfète et qu'elle savait tout ce qui se passait chez ses semblables. Beckett, parce qu'elle était préfète... et qu'il ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance. Et puis Potter.

D'ailleurs, il veillerait à lui mettre une retenue à la première occasion, à Potter. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps.

 **.**

Il était midi. Midi et des poussières. En fait, il devait être plus proche de midi et demi que de midi tout court. Mais Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée et, même, il s'en fichait pas mal. Son plat tiédissait sous sa fourchette en suspend et ses yeux, vagues, n'avaient plus quitté le même point de l'espace depuis un moment maintenant.

On aurait pu dire que Harry pensait, mais il aurait été plus honnête de dire que Harry _fixait_. Parce qu'au niveau de ce point dans l'espace que ses yeux n'avaient plus quitté depuis un moment, il y avait Draco Malfoy, assis à la table des Serpentard. Il n'était pas vraiment en train de réfléchir, c'était plus comme une observation passive, comme... regarder le télé-achat, ou... entendre des couleurs. On ne savait pas trop pourquoi et c'était très bizarre, mais une fois que ça avait commencé on ne pouvait pas s'arrêter comme ça. Quoi que entendre des couleurs ça aurait été tout de même très inquiétant. Harry eut un genre de moue pensive. Est-ce que les toxicomanes pouvaient parfois entendre des couleurs ? Mais il venait de se comparer à un toxicomane alors il abrégea la séance réflective.

Malfoy leva les yeux dans sa direction et leurs regards se croisèrent, inévitablement. Harry se sentit soudain très bête. Il avait l'impression d'être un gamin pris en faute. Devait-il... devait-il faire quelque chose ? Un regard noir, ou... faire semblant de regarder ailleurs, peut-être ? Mais Draco détourna les yeux et l'instant passa.

Ça... ça avait été quelques dixièmes de seconde pour le moins étranges.

Mais Harry secoua la tête, un peu. Il le savait, une fois encore il se laissait avoir par des absurdités qui ne faisaient que lui encombrer l'esprit, comme quand il sortait avec Cho, des résidus de la surveillance effectuée en temps de guerre, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Alors, une fois de plus, il prit la résolution de ne plus s'occuper de Draco Malfoy.

Pour se changer les idées, il se retourna vers la voix qui parlait près de lui. Qui _lui_ parlait près de lui, pour être précis. C'était Ginny, la douce Ginny, qui ne l'avait jamais ni jugé, ni forcé à parler ou à s'expliquer.

La douce Ginny qui, aujourd'hui encore, était bien jolie.

 **.**

Draco avait bien fait d'avoir cette conversation avec Lou le week-end dernier. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment _parlé_ , en tout cas pas de choses _importantes_ , mais passer du temps avec elle lui avait fait réaliser qu'il s'enfermait dans une bulle de tristesse et que – pour un _garçon_ – il était prêt à sacrifier sa santé. Et ça, c'en était hors de question. Il s'était rendu compte, aussi, que... que Blaise lui manquait un peu. De s'être renfermé, il avait négligé ses amis. Et Blaise, son meilleur ami, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus senti complice avec lui. Ça devait changer.

Et même que ça _allait_ changer. Il allait commencer par parler à Blaise de Harry. Il allait le lui dire, lui dire qu'il était amoureux. Mieux que ça, il allait lui dire qu'il était amoureux, que ça l'avait rendu malheureux, mais que maintenant il était prêt à passer à autre chose. Avec un peu d'aide, il savait qu'il le pourrait.

Il en était capable.

Voilà, c'était pour maintenant. Blaise était là, avec les autres, une belle soirée en salle commune. Il n'avait qu'à lui dire qu'il voulait lui parler, et... _hop_ , le tour était joué. Même s'ils devaient aller à l'écart, ce n'était pas grave, ça ne serait pas la première fois.

Allez.

Maintenant.

Draco se mordit la lèvre, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et il n'avait pourtant pas encore fait le geste de se lever de son fauteuil. Peut-être... peut-être que le courage allait lui manquer pour l'instant.

Blaise rit à une remarque de Pansy et Draco eut un petit sourire amusé.

Ce n'était pas grave s'il n'était pas prêt pour un coming-out. Intérieurement, il se sentait déjà... plus calme. Pour Blaise, ça pouvait encore attendre un peu.

A suivre...

* * *

Alors, pour commencer... je tiens à dire que je trouve inacceptable, bien sûr, le harcèlement scolaire et surtout les MENACES aux autres élèves Gosh _ne faites jamais ça_ c'est vraiment terrible. u_u' ... Et tant que j'y suis n'envoyez pas de ragots sur d'autres gens au journal le plus lu du pays c'est vraiment pas cool non plus ! o-o

Les étudiants de Poudlard sont des véritables sauvages, ma parole... **Brrreeeeff j'espère que ça vous a plu ! x)**

Comme d'habitude j'attends vos avis et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine (24/02/16) pour le chapitre 16. :)

Chip.


	17. 16 - Ginevra par ci, Ginevra là bas

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

 **Comme toujours, merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de m'ajouter en favoris/follow ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Ginevra par ci, Ginevra là bas -**

 _\- Jeudi 3 octobre -_

Ce jour-là, Harry se réveilla avec de la résolution plein les yeux et cette flamme dans le regard qui criait haut et fort qu'aujourd'hui était une ère nouvelle. Ne plus passer ne serait-ce qu'une demi-seconde de sa vie à penser à Malfoy, ça commençait _maintenant_. Il repoussa ses couvertures sans penser à Malfoy, mit les pieds au parquet sans penser à Malfoy. Il passa à la salle de bain, puis enfila son uniforme et fixa sa cravate, tout ça sans penser à Malfoy.

-Eh bien, t'as l'air en forme dis-moi !

Et Ron n'avait même pas idée à quel point. Harry lui fit part de son plus radieux sourire. C'était l'énergie d'un jour nouveau : un jour sans une seule pensée dirigée vers Malfoy. Ils descendirent dans leur salle commune, y trouvèrent Hermione qui lui dit le trouver radieux. Harry la remercia, c'était vrai qu'il se sentait au mieux ! C'était toute cette pression non-nécessaire à sa vie qu'il s'efforçait d'éloigner de lui. Comme quoi, une vie sans Malfoy était tout de suite plus saine.

Dans le couloir, il prit bien soin de contrôler ses pensées, pas question de se laisser divaguer ! Le trajet depuis le septième étage de la tour de Gryffondor jusqu'à la Grande Salle était plutôt long, mais il tint bon.

Enfin, les grandes tables. Il s'assit avec ses amis, Ginny était là aussi. Tout était pour le mieux. Bientôt les garçons de leur dortoir les auraient rejoints pour le petit déjeuner et ils pourraient tous commencer une saine journée de cours : toute une matinée avec les Poufsouffle, toute une après-midi avec les Serdaigle. Que demander de mieux, pour ce premier jour de renouveau ! Harry regarda vers les Serpentard.

Il espérait qu'il le sentait. Il espérait que Malfoy le sentait, qu'il ne pensait pas à lui, qu'il avait parfaitement tournée la page de son existence. Qu'il s'en sortait si bien sans lui et qu'il était tout sauf indispensable pour une journée accomplie.

Draco ne sentait rien de tout ça. Peut-être qu'il était trop occupé à tenter de se réveiller avec son bol de café, parce que _tout le monde_ n'était pas boosté d'adrénaline dès le matin par de nouvelles résolutions. En réalité, l'envie de changement de Draco s'était traduit par une nuit calme et complète... la première depuis longtemps. Il avait oublié cette sensation de se réveiller en douceur le matin, le corps fourmillant de sommeil et non pas secoué de petits réflexes nerveux dus à cette si grande fatigue à laquelle il avait fini par s'habituer. Aujourd'hui, son café avait goût d'exotisme et de sucre en poudre, non plus d'amertume et de regrets.

C'était le début d'une bonne journée. Pour que ça continue ainsi, il ne releva pas les yeux vers la table des Rouge et Or. Pas une seule fois.

-C'est aujourd'hui hein, qu'on rend nos parchemins en Métamorphose ? Demanda Théo.

Pansy répondit que oui, et Théo hocha la tête en signe d'accord... avant de saisir son sac, pris d'un doute, et de le fouiller pour être sûr-sûr-sûr qu'il y avait mis ses devoirs. Ça eut le mérite de faire rire Blaise, et Draco eut un petit sourire amusé. Il ne les avait jamais vraiment quittés, et pourtant... ses amis lui avaient manqués. Merlin en était témoin, il était grand temps qu'il se secoue les puces et se reprenne en main.

-Alors, tu les as ? Demanda-t-il, moqueur, à son ami.

-Ouais ! Répondit Théo en soufflant et reposant son sac. Je dois avouer que j'ai flippé un instant.

Blaise ne se fit pas prier pour faire remarquer que oui, _ils avaient pu voir ça_. Et puis Draco comme les autres se pressa à finir son café, puisque c'était bien sympa d'en parler mais le cours de Métamorphose lui-même se rapprochait – en fait – de minute en minute. Une journée de cours qui commençait avec les Serdaigle, qui finirait avec les Poufsouffle... comme si Draco avait choisi le jour parfait pour commencer à tourner cette page de sa vie.

En fait, lui et Harry allaient être « obligés » de se croiser deux fois seulement ce jour-là. Lorsque les Serpentard et les Serdaigle allaient quitter la salle du professeur McGonagall ce matin-là et que les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle allaient y entrer, puis rebelote l'après-midi pour le cours du professeur Flitwick.

Pour le chassé-croisé de la matinée, ça se passa bien. Draco garda l'esprit tout à ses amis, ne le vit pas. Harry le vit, lui, mais s'en ficha. Il s'en ficha parce qu'il était sûr de lui quand il pensait ne plus lui accorder la moindre importance, et que ça ne voulait rien dire s'il le suivait du regard jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus le voir.

Dans un tout autre registre, au milieu du groupe de Serdaigle qui quittait la salle, il y avait Rose Fitwilliam. Elle aurait pu remarquer le petit manège de Potter, mais elle était trop occupée à démontrer à Sam Beckett à quel point elle était toujours en colère contre elle. Les yeux noirs droit dans les siens, elle lui transmit un message on ne peut plus clair. Beckett déglutit.

-Je te les aurais rendus ! Lui dit-elle pour la énième fois quand elles se croisèrent.

Rose lui fit tout de même signe qu'elle la gardait à l'œil. Sam le savait, cette histoire de parchemins de Métamorphose allait la poursuivre encore longtemps. _M'enfin_ , c'était pour elle une journée somme toute assez banale. Pas comme pour Draco. Pas comme pour _Harry_. Harry, d'ailleurs, qui reçut une note volante depuis l'extérieur de la salle, détail qui n'échappa pas à Sam-à-la-journée-lambda.

C'était de Ginny et ça demandait : « _À quoi tu penses ?_ ». Harry sourit. C'était adorable de sa part... il se saisit d'une plume et hésita un instant au-dessus de la note. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre. Ce dont il était sûr, c'était ce à quoi il ne pensait pas. Mais il ne pouvait décidément pas répondre « _Pas à Malfoy_ », c'était ridicule. Et puis finalement il eut un petit sourire et écrivit doucement, en s'appliquant :

« _Et toi ?_ »

 **.**

Harry et Ginny s'étaient parlés toute la matinée par notes interposées et avaient décidé de manger ensemble ce midi-là. Pas seulement côte-à-côte avec les autres, juste... tous les deux. Ils n'allaient pas non plus demander la permission de leurs amis, ils étaient grands et les autres allaient bien comprendre tous seuls qu'ils préféraient passer le déjeuner tous les deux. Ils allaient simplement se mettre en bout de table, loin de leur place habituelle.

Harry fut plutôt enthousiaste en s'asseyant avec la cadette Weasley, tant même que ça n'échappa pas à Fitzwilliam, cette fois-ci. Elle fronça même les sourcils quand elle se rendit compte que leurs amis à Gryffondor étaient assis bien loin d'eux, et que ça commençait drôlement à ressembler à un rencard... Elle se demanda si les autres avaient remarqué. Un petit coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard suffit pour que Rose voie Lou faire en sorte que Draco ne regarde pas un instant dans cette direction. Il eut un mouvement de tête vers la table des Rouge et Or, un septième de seconde plus tard Lou accaparait de nouveau son attention, assez sembla-t-il pour que l'héritier ne remarque rien du tout. Ça, et cette envie qu'il avait de passer réellement de nouveau du temps avec ses amis, avait l'air de suffire à le garder hors de cette histoire de _rencard Gryffondorien improvisé_.

Evidemment, la désertion de Harry de sa place au déjeuner n'était pas passé inaperçu chez les Gryffondor de septième année et si Ron ne réagissait que par une moue trahissant des sentiments contradictoires, Beckett semblait bien plus contrariée. Harry et Ginny se rapprochaient bien plus vite que ce qu'elle aurait pensé... Elle fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que... est-ce que Harry se sentait vraiment bien avec elle ? Genre, sérieusement ? Mais Sam – qui ne cessa pas de les fixer – remarqua un coup d'œil de Harry vers la table des Serpentard. Puis deux, puis trois... elle n'était même pas sûre que Potter se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait. Elle eut comme un rictus amusé. Okay... c'était dit, alors elle ferait ce qu'elle avait promis : elle les séparerait. Et au plus vite, parce qu'apparemment ça pressait. Si Harry ne se rendait pas compte très vite qu'il avait le béguin pour Draco, c'était un coup à rater le coche.

D'ailleurs, elle n'avait toujours pas dit aux filles ce qu'elle comptait faire pour Ginny. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Serdaigle et croisa le regard insistant de Rose Fitwilliam. _Oooh non, pas question_. Ça c'était un regard qui voulait la forcer à lui dire ce qu'elle avait prévu, et que ça urgeait. Oui, eh bien merci elle pouvait _voir_ ça. Mais ça n'empêchait qu'elle n'allait rien lui dire, rien ne valait l'effet de surprise. Elle lui tira la langue, puérile, et pour la suite s'appliqua à ne plus la croiser.

Juste après le déjeuner, les Serpentard avaient cours de Sortilège avec Flitwick et les Poufsouffle. Draco n'avait plus passé une bonne journée comme ça depuis un sacré bail. Blaise non plus. On pouvait le dire, il était heureux de retrouver son meilleur ami comme il l'avait toujours connu. Quand ils sortirent de cours et croisèrent les Gryffondor une fois de plus, il distança ses amis, força Lou à faire de même en la retenant par le bras, interpela Sam, et arrêta Rose qui s'apprêtait à entrer.

-Rapidement, fit-il, vous trouvez pas qu'il va mieux Draco ?

Il aurait pu attendre de leur donner rendez-vous au soir, mais il était trop enthousiaste à l'idée que son meilleur ami reprenait enfin du poil de la bête. Beckett eut une moue du style d'un « _c'est vrai_ » pas contrariant, Fitzwilliam fit porter son regard plus loin vers le concerné pour constater ça de ses propres yeux, Lou eut un sourire engageant et leva un pouce en signe d'approbation. Le tout se fit très vite parce que les Serpentard ne pouvaient pas s'attarder et que Rose et Sam avaient cours dans les secondes suivantes, mais Blaise en retira un sentiment général positif, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ils se séparèrent l'instant suivant et Sam fut plus rapide que Rose pour aller s'installer – avec June. Jusqu'à présent, _éviter Rose pour qu'elle ne lui pose pas de question sur Ginny_ suivait son cours sans souci. La préfète de Serdaigle dut la chercher du regard dans la salle avant de constater que sa table était occupée et, quand elle remarqua le sourire vainqueur et satisfait de son amie, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Beckett... pire qu'une gosse. En attendant, elle avait géré son coup pour la garder dans l'ignorance. Elle retint une moue contrariée et alla s'asseoir au premier rang. Tant pis, elle finirait bien par savoir.

 **.**

-Bah alors, vous étiez passés où ?

Blaise et Lou avaient pensé que leur légère prise de retard ne se serait pas remarquée, ils avaient eu tort.

-Pris par le flot de Gryffondor, lança Lou avec de la lassitude dans la voix.

Blaise fut le temps d'un instant subjugué par sa facilité au mensonge, mais ça lui passa. Ils se mirent en route vers leur salle commune. Le jeudi, c'était _cool_ pour les Serpentard de septième année. Ils n'avaient que trois cours dans la journée : Métamorphose le matin, Sortilège l'après-midi, et Astronomie le soir. Un temps libre favorable à l'aération des esprits, apparemment.

-Tu crois que c'est dû à quoi, ce revirement chez Draco ?

Blaise était content, mais Blaise aurait bien aimé avoir des raisons pour être sûr qu'il pouvait être content. Lou haussa les épaules. La vérité, c'était qu'elle trouvait ça bizarre, un peu. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était en grande partie la raison de la reprise en main de leur ami, mais même si elle l'avait su... c'était _soudain_. Il parlait, et il riait, et Lou trouvait ça louche. Même ce midi, pendant le _rencard_ de Potter, elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'en faire des caisses pour le faire regarder de l'autre côté. Elle trouvait ça... _trop facile_. Pas qu'elle pensait que ces derniers jours étaient passés comme une note sous une porte mais, tout de même, aujourd'hui avait été particulièrement joyeux.

-Tu sais quoi, fit Blaise en la regardant, blasé. Je ne te trouve pas assez enthousiaste.

Elle ne dit rien, mais elle savait. Elle était comme ça. Ce n'était pas sa faute, elle s'attendait... elle s'attendait juste au pire. Si Draco s'était boosté lui-même pour passer une bonne journée, alors peut-être que ça ne durerait pas. Elle hésita à le dire à Blaise, mais ils arrivaient en salle commune et Draco demanda à son ami s'il était partant pour une partie d'échec. Blaise se retourna vers elle.

-Tu vois ! Chuchota-t-il, tout sourire.

Elle sourit, mais une fois de plus, elle ne dit rien. Elle n'était pas la seule, ce jour-là, qui aurait à se faire un tête-à-tête avec ses pensées : au dîner, Ronald Weasley à la table des Gryffondor, eut cet honneur lui-même. Harry ne s'était pas isolé avec sa sœur de nouveau, mais c'était tout comme. Ils étaient en « bordure » de leur groupe d'amis, n'avaient d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre. Ron trouvait ça... bizarre, _soudain_ tout du moins. Ginny avait le béguin pour son meilleur ami depuis... eh bien, depuis toujours lui semblait-il. Mais Harry l'avait toujours gentiment écartée de son chemin, traitée comme une amie. Et aujourd'hui, quoi, il était soudainement fou amoureux de sa sœur ? Franchement, qu'on lui permette au moins d'en douter.

Quelque chose avait changé depuis que Cho avait rompu avec lui, ce n'était pas à nier. Mais de là à accepter instantanément le romantisme de Ginny, il y avait de quoi devenir suspicieux. Instantanément... non, pas _instantanément_. Il y avait eu quelques jours de battement, pendant lesquels Harry avait paru... en colère. Harry était souvent en colère depuis les événements de l'année passée, mais disons _plus en colère_ que parfois. Irritable, c'était le mot.

Ronald eut le regard de quelqu'un qui venait d'avoir une révélation et son regard se tourna de lui-même vers la table des Vert et Argent. C'était ça. C'était ça le déclic, le changement. Harry n'était plus sur les talons de Malfoy. Cho l'avait quitté, et au lieu de profiter de sa liberté de mouvements pour multiplier son temps d'espionnage par dix, Harry avait juste... arrêté. Pourquoi ? Ron savait bien que c'était une habitude qu'il avait eu du mal à perdre après la guerre. C'était tout de même un comble qu'il n'avait pas remarqué quand ça avait cessé.

Ou alors... est-ce qu'il se retenait ? Mais dans ce cas, quel était le rapport avec Ginny ? La prise du dialogue, l'acceptation du flirt ? Quoi, il se retenait de suivre Malfoy partout alors à la place il draguait sa sœur ?

Ron fronça les sourcils, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait en tirer une conclusion. N'importe laquelle. Il ne savait pas trop... il ne savait pas trop ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire. Ou alors, si... il avait comme une petite idée, mais... ce n'était pas... ce n'était pas possible... si ? Ce n'était quand même pas… du flirt… par procuration… si ?

-A quoi tu penses, mon cœur ?

La voix d'Hermione à son oreille le fit sourire sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Son esprit se vida presque aussitôt, ses idées étranges comme balayées par une brise de printemps. Il se retourna vers elle et se laissa voler un baiser.

-Rien d'important, dit-il avec un sourire. Enfin, je crois.

Hermione rit devant sa moue soudainement perplexe. « _Tu crois ?_ ».Mais la moquerie était tendre et Ron ne pensa bientôt plus du tout à ce complexe sentimental signé Potter.

 **.**

 _\- Vendredi 4 octobre -_

Il devait être quoi... 9h25. Le cours d'option Divination était commencé depuis vingt-cinq minutes, finissait dans trente. Lou n'avait pas quitté Draco des yeux. Elle n'avait pas cessé de s'en faire pour lui, depuis la veille, depuis ces derniers jours, depuis qu'elle avait fait de lui un véritable ami. Elle le voyait bien, elle le voyait dans ses gestes et dans ses regards, il essayait _tellement_ de passer à autre chose. Il n'avait adressé aucun regard à Potter depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, mais elle sentait que c'était forcé.

 _Force-toi et un jour ça sera naturel._ Lou n'avait pas pensé que Draco avait été adepte de ce dicton... mais après tout, c'était peut-être ce qui l'avait gardé en vie dans sa famille aussi longtemps.

Elle essaya du même coup à ne pas négliger Blaise. Elle sentait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avait qu'il ne se rende compte de l'état de déni dans lequel Draco s'était plongé et qu'il ne déchante pour ce qui était de son _rétablissement_ miracle. Et puis, inévitablement, la matinée continua de passer.

- _Aaahh_ que quelqu'un m'achève immédiatement...

10h12, Sam Beckett était en classe d'Etude des Moldus depuis très exactement douze minutes. Le sujet du jour : le Théâtre Classique Moldus, l'Expression des Sentiments Amoureux dans les Tragédies du Dix-Neuvième Siècle.

-Moi je trouve ça intéressant, sourit Neville près d'elle, légèrement moqueur.

Sam grommela. Le sujet en lui-même n'était pas si atroce, et la comparaison avec leur culture sorcière pouvait être pertinente, mais _Merlin_ elle trouvait qu'ils avaient bien assez de tragédies amoureuses au sein de Poudlard ces jours-ci pour pouvoir s'en passer en classe. Elle releva la tête de ses bras croisés sur la table et se tourna vers son voisin de table, désabusée.

-Evidemment, rien de tel que de parler d'amour à un amoureux.

Neville écarquilla les yeux et rougit presque immédiatement. C'était si évident ? Bien sûr que ça l'était, ils étaient très peu à toujours ignorer qu'il en pinçait pour Luna Lovegood. Et d'ailleurs, de ce qu'avait pu constater Sam... Luna elle-même... Mais elle ne dit rien, parce que _eux au moins_ avaient une façon saine de développer une relation sentimentale. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas vu Potter au déjeuner ce matin – elle l'avait raté – mais elle était persuadée qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de faire les yeux doux à la sœur de son meilleur ami.

Bon, elle l'ignorait mais Harry aussi avait raté le petit déjeuner, alors ça ne s'était pas vraiment passé... Mais s'il avait pu, il l'aurait fait, elle n'avait pas tort là-dessus. Seamus poussa un long soupir, juste derrière eux.

-Sam a raison, leur souffla-t-il. C'est sympa, mais c'est long.

Le temps ne passait pas bien vite, il n'était pas encore dix heures vingt. Il se demandait si Dean allait l'attendre à la sortie. Ils finissaient théoriquement à la même heure dans des salles différentes, mais souvent le prof d'Etude des Runes lâchait ses élèves un peu avant qu'eux ne sortent d'Etudes des Moldus – juste assez en avance pour qu'un élève fasse le voyage entre les deux salles. C'était bizarre en ce moment, entre Dean et lui. Et, il devait l'admettre, c'était un peu de sa faute.

En fait, il avait un peu envie que Dean soit là quand il sortirait, parce que ça voudrait dire que les choses ne changeaient pas vraiment et que son meilleur ami ne lui en voulait pas pour son attitude un peu bizarre. Mais en même temps... ça l'aurait soulagé qu'il ne vienne pas. Ça lui aurait donné du temps pour lui et aurait supprimé une pression directement causée par Dean, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Alors... il voulait qu'il vienne... et qu'il ne vienne pas.

Alors quand il sortit pour voir que Dean l'attendait dans le couloir, Seamus eut un sourire mitigé.

Sur le chemin menant à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, le groupe de Gryffondor parla moins que ce qu'il aurait pu – que ce qu'on avait l'habitude d'entendre d'eux. La faute à Seamus, et à Dean, mais aussi à Neville et surtout à Harry.

-Eh bien, c'est pas la joie, souffla Blaise à Lou quand il fut témoin de l'arrivée sans grandes pompes du groupe de Rouge et Or.

Lou releva la tête vers eux, et elle ne put que donner raison à son ami. Il n'y avait que Londubat, au milieu de tout, qui semblait être plongé dans des pensées tendres plutôt que mauvaises. Mais les Gryffondor, c'était le souci de Sam. Non, ce qui occupait entièrement l'esprit de Lou, c'était les Serpentard. Eux, Draco, Blaise, et cette question qu'elle pressentait venir et à laquelle elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de répondre.

 _« Tu crois qu'il se sent vraiment mieux, Draco ? »_

 **.**

Les élèves étaient en pleine digestion et, comme toujours le vendredi, Snape ne pouvait être que reconnaissant pour le quasi-silence que cela lui procurait. Moins reconnaissant, cela dit, pour le manque de réactivité et les messes-basses à demi assoupis.

-On se concentre et on essaye – _Finnigan_ – de ne pas tout faire sauter.

Entre lents découpages et longues réflexion, dans ce quasi-silence entrecoupé de messes-basses qui laissaient leur professeur satisfait mais septique, Lou entama la tâche fastidieuse de tourner sa spatule dans son chaudron de sept tours et demi dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Et c'est là qu'il la posa. Blaise. Sa question.

-Tu crois qu'il se sent vraiment mieux, Draco ?

Lou sursauta presque, fut à deux doigts de perdre le compte de ses tours de spatules. Mais elle se ressaisit, finit ce qu'elle avait commencé, posa sa spatule, mit le feu à fond, plongea les épines de porc-épique et coupa le gaz complètement. Puis elle se retourna vers son ami, se força à sourire, fronça les sourcils et répondit :

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Mais elle-même n'était pas sûre et elle savait très bien pourquoi Blaise disait ça. Elle eut un petit coup d'œil vers Sam, histoire de voir si elle pouvait deviner ce qu'elle pensait de Draco ces temps-ci. La vérité cependant, c'était que Sam non plus ne savait pas trop qu'en penser. Draco avait l'air de s'être un peu repris en mains, mais... c'était le _avait l'air_ qui l'embêtait. Impossible, dans sa position, de savoir s'il était sincère avec lui-même. Impossible pour _n'importe qui_ de le savoir, même, et ça c'était un peu inquiétant.

-Eh, faut couper le feu avant ou après avoir mis les épines ?

Sam se retourna vers Seamus, qui au début du cours s'était dépêché de lui demander s'il pouvait s'asseoir avec elle. Elle haussa les sourcils. C'était une bonne question. Elle posa ses yeux sur la page de son livre et chercha du bout d'un doigt la ligne convoitée.

-Hmm... Après. Avant c'est feu à volonté.

-Oh.

Silence. Puis Seamus se dépêcha de remettre le feu en route, et à fond _s'il-vous-plaît_. Les épines de porc-épique étaient encore sur la paillasse, Sam eut une petite moue. Peut-être qu'avoir coupé le feu un instant ne serait pas trop dégradant pour leur préparation, sut-on jamais. Et puis elle se fit songeuse et, laissant le soin à Seamus de réparer ses mauvais choix – qui étaient un peu les siens aussi – elle demanda sur un ton d'innocence :

-Dis-moi, pourquoi tu ne voulais pas t'asseoir avec Dean ?

Seamus eut l'air gêné un instant et ça fit sourire Sam, mais le naturel revint vite au galop et il prit une expression faussement outrée.

-Quoi ? Tu aurais préféré que je ne m'asseye pas avec toi ?

Le semi-murmure fit retourner Snape vers eux et tous deux retinrent un sourire amusé en baissant la tête vers leur paillasse et ce qui s'y trouvait, feintant d'être occupés. Seamus se saisit de la cuillère en bois mise à leur disposition et Sam leva discrètement les yeux vers Dean, quelques rangs devant eux.

Dean, il s'était assis avec Neville après l'esquive ingénieuse de Seamus vers une autre table. Plongé dans ses pensées, il comptait sans vraiment y mettre tout son esprit les tours qu'il faisait avec son bout de bois dans leur chaudron en étain. Il ne fut sorti de ses songes que lorsque Neville lui enleva de force la spatule des mains. Il se retourna vers lui, franchement surpris.

-Je te disais que t'arrivais à sept et demi mais tu ne m'entendais pas, sourit son ami avec une pointe d'amusement.

Oh. Dean se sentit presque rougir et se confondit en excuses le temps de quelques secondes, avant que Neville ne le coupe d'un geste qui lui disait d'oublier ça.

-C'est rien, le rassura-t-il. Je viens de me rendre compte que je parlais dans le vide tout ce temps, mais je t'en veux pas.

Dean aurait pu s'en sentir encore plus mal, mais au contraire la légèreté dans sa voix fut bien appréciable. Il rit tout bas et lui donna un petit coup amical dans les côtes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as encore toute la journée pour me dire à quel point Luna est merveilleuse.

-Hein ? S'étonna Neville en rougissant soudain. Je ne disais pas... enfin je ne dis pas... Je ne...

Hermione, assise juste à côté d'eux, retint mal un petit rire à son tour et échangea avec Dean un petit regard complice. _Tout le monde_ savait ce que Neville pensait de Luna. D'ailleurs leur ami n'essaya pas plus de se défendre et décida que la meilleure réaction était de reprendre les rênes dans cette confection de potion. Pour Hermione, ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Neville avait, quand il parlait de Luna, ce petit chose dans le regard qu'avait eu Ron ce jour-là dans la chambre des secrets. Et en réalité, chaque jour depuis.

Hermione dévia son regard vers l'autre bout de la salle, où son amoureux était attablé avec leur meilleur ami. Harry. Harry qui avait l'air d'aller mieux, lui-aussi, ces derniers temps. Moins sur les nerfs, moins... plus serein.

C'était parce que Harry s'en tenait à son nouveau régime de vie PUPPM. Pas Une Pensée Pour Malfoy.

 **.**

Pour ce premier cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques du mois d'octobre, Hagrid exaltait. On lui avait donné la permission de ramener son hippogriffe à l'école après que Sirius Black ait entamé une procédure pour le faire nommer stratège de la Seconde Guerre. C'était un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais Sirius avait insisté auprès de Hagrid pour tenter le coup – après tout, cet animal lui avait en quelques sortes sauvé la vie. Alors aujourd'hui, Buck refaisait la connaissance des élèves de Poudlard.

-Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de retenter ta chance ? Lança leur professeur, enthousiaste à l'idée de réconcilier son animal avec cet élève en particulier.

Silence. Draco déglutit, Harry écarquilla les yeux. Lou voulut demander à Blaise ce que Hagrid entendait par là, mais décida d'attendre que le cours soit terminé pour ça. Théo poussa son ami dans le dos à faible force pour le faire avancer d'un pas, Hagrid parut plus enthousiaste encore.

-Merveilleux ! Alors approche doucement.

Draco aurait voulu faire un pas en arrière et se retourner pour donner un coup à l'abruti qui l'avait fait s'avancer, mais à la place il déglutit de nouveau, plus lentement et plus difficilement encore. Harry serra nerveusement ses poings dans ses poches. Est-ce que Hagrid voulait faire tuer Malfoy ? Est-ce qu'il avait perdu l'esprit ? Draco fit un deuxième pas en avant – volontaire celui-là – et la classe retint son souffle, Harry y compris. Hagrid allait rappeler à Draco le protocole à suivre, mais la vérité était que Draco s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il s'inclina, plus bas qu'aucun élève présent n'aurait cru pouvoir le voir faire un jour. Il respirait avec une légère difficulté, attendant d'entendre les sabots de la créature bouger pour pouvoir relever la tête.

La classe laissa échapper un court « _ooh_ » quand Buck s'inclina à son tour, et Draco se releva en toute prudence.

-Très bien, très bien... Fit Hagrid en l'observant bouger sans brusquerie.

Il avait doucement levé une main et allait à la rencontre de cet animal auquel il avait manqué de respect autrefois. Buck vint à sa rencontre, comme s'il oubliait sa rancune. Il y eut quelques soupirs d'élèves angoissés qui se détendaient, et Draco eut à peine le temps de sourire un instant que Hagid lui fit le même coup qu'à Potter quelques années plus tôt et le mit sans semonce sur le dos de l'hippogriffe.

-Non ! At- Attendez Hagrid ! Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit-

Mais Buck s'envolait déjà et Draco dut se cramponner à son plumage. Par le slip de Merlin, dans quoi est-ce qu'il s'était... Mais il ne jura pas plus longtemps, parce que le vol de l'animal était souple et rapide et que, déjà, il ne voyait plus au-dessous de lui les élèves de sa classe, mais seulement la cime des arbres hauts de la forêt Interdite. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand alors que Buck faisait un demi-tour serré en direction du lac.

Draco relâcha peu à peu sa poigne sur les plumes et regarda tout autour de lui, prenant une grande inspiration. C'était comme de se trouver sur un balai qui aurait été équipé d'un mode automatique. Un balai qui aurait respiré et depuis lequel il aurait pu sentir... la joie et... Draco sourit en baissant les yeux vers l'animal qui poussa un cri de contentement. Il caressa doucement les plumes et, à voix basse, le remercia de son pardon. Si ça ce n'était pas la preuve d'un tout nouveau lui-même, alors il ne savait pas ce qui le serait.

Au sol, Harry Potter esquissa un léger sourire soulagé.

 **.**

 _\- Samedi 5 octobre -_

Il n'était pas encore dix heures du matin, mais Blaise et Lou s'étaient croisés dans la salle commune de Serpentard et avaient décidé de ne pas attendre pour aller commencer un petit déjeuner. Parler sans les autres ne leur était pas permis souvent, et de pouvoir avoir des conversations ouvertes sans avoir à se séparer du groupe au préalable était plutôt agréable. Ainsi, ils pouvaient conspirer sur Draco sans s'en cacher.

-Au fait, tu trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il ne soit pas encore levé ? Souleva Lou.

Elle marquait un point, parce que souvent il était debout avant elle. Mais Blaise haussa un sourcil amusé. « _Oh mais il est levé_. ». Le premier entraînement de Quidditch de l'équipe de Serpentard, c'était ce matin-là. Draco s'était levé tôt et devait être – à l'heure qu'il était – en train de s'envoler au-dessus du terrain dans son uniforme Vert et Argent pour la première fois de l'année.

-Si tard ? Demanda Lou une fois la surprise passée.

Les cours avaient tout de même repris depuis un mois maintenant, elle aurait pensé que les joueurs auraient pris possession de l'espace plus tôt.

-Les équipes ne sont pas formées depuis si longtemps, rappela Blaise qui semblait parfois avoir un calendrier dans la tête. Et puis Poufsouffle avait le terrain mercredi dernier.

 _Hm, okay._ Lou leva le regard vers la table des Rouge et Or. Sam n'y était pas encore, mais il lui avait semblé apercevoir Potter passer les portes un peu plus tôt. Il était là, en effet, et ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté par l'absence de Draco au petit déjeuner.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'ils se sont tous les deux détournés de l'autre un peu brusquement en peu de temps ? Demanda Lou, songeuse.

Ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir avec exactitude, mais ça faisait en effet maintenant deux jours que l'un et l'autre avaient pris la résolution d'un grand changement. Blaise haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il pensait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Draco était de meilleure humeur. Pour les détails, il ne préférait pas trop s'avancer. Et d'ailleurs il n'en aurait pas eu le temps, puisque Pansy et Théo débarquèrent à la table du petit déjeuner, comme un ouragan sur le café, le thé, et le pain confiture.

-Bien le bonjour, fit Théo sur un ton trop aristo pour être vrai avant d'engloutir une tranche de brioche.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Sourit Pansy en reposant sur la table la carafe chaude de café une fois servie.

-Oh, tu sais... Fit Lou, vague. De tout, de rien...

Blaise eut un petit sourire et la conversation embraya sur l'appétit de Théodore. Lou jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la table de Gryffondor. Harry et les autres se levaient, Ginny itou, et sortirent en groupe de la Grande Salle.

Sam, les mains dans les poches, marchaient quelques pas derrière, avec June, Lise et Kate. Juste devant elles, Harry et Ginny, et devant encore, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean et Neville. Harry avait consenti à prendre la main de Ginny dans la sienne. Il allait la garder jusqu'à leur retour en salle commune.

Et puis... il allait... la lâcher. Et, sur les conseils d'une petite feuille de papier, il allait probablement ne plus jamais la reprendre.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

"Ramener Buck ? Mais pour quoi faire ?" ... J'avais envie, d'accord ! Je voulais qu'il reparte sur de meilleures bases avec Draco... xD

En tout cas, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes et je suis entièrement d'accord, Harry emmène le déni jusqu'à un tout autre niveau ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ;) (Si si, c'est bien un drarry happy end, ne perdez pas espoir... n.n' )

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis, et je vous dis à mercredi prochain (01/03/16) pour le chapitre 17 ! :)

Chip.


	18. 17 - Coeurs brisés

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

 ** _Guest (24/02/16) :  
_** Ravie de l'entendre ! :D Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Note : Je crois bien qu'il s'agit de mon chapitre le plus long pour cette fiction... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, il fait le double de certains autres je crois bien o.o Du coup j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, et surtout ne vous habituez pas trop à autant de mots... x')

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris/follow ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Coeurs brisés -**

Les feuilles tombaient par dizaines. De petites feuilles au format d'un carnet de poche, qui dégringolaient de nulle part, tourbillonnaient, puis glissaient sur le sol. La chute en masse avait commencé à l'instant même où Seamus avait prononcé le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et que le tableau avait pivoté sur lui-même. L'une de ces pages vola jusque dans les mains-mêmes de Harry et ses yeux se baissèrent sur les lignes manuscrites. C'était l'écriture courbe et fine de Ginny Weasley, et il avait là entre ses doigts le détail de moments en sa compagnie – passés, mais à venir aussi. La planification au millimètre d'instants qu'il avait pensé spontanés et des remarques sur sa façon de se comporter comme une véritable analyse de professionnel.

Par Merlin, mais c'était une obsession.

Il se retourna vers Ginny, lentement, les yeux écarquillés. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, ça devait être un coup monté. Mais Ginevra avait les mains devant la bouche et le visage rouge de honte. Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. Rien n'avait donc été partagé ? Tout avait été planifié ? Et elle appelait ça, quoi, un béguin ? De l'amour ? Il en aurait vomi. N'y avait-il donc _personne_ dans ce château qui souhaitait vivre avec lui quelque chose de pur et sincère ? Il tourna les talons et, le sac à l'épaule, descendit seul les escaliers en sens inverse.

-Harry !

Ce n'était même pas la voix de Ginny, mais celle d'Hermione qui voulait le retenir. Rien à faire, tout ce qu'il voulait était partir loin de la cadette Weasley – et loin de son journal intime en morceau. Pourtant il rejoignit les couloirs de l'étage du dessous seulement pour voir que les feuillets ne tombaient pas seulement devant la salle commune de Gryffondor, mais aussi partout ailleurs dans le château.

C'était un véritable cauchemar.

Il bifurqua tant qu'il put, mais qu'importe le couloir emprunté il finissait toujours par poser ses yeux sur les mots écrits à l'encre bleue. Il bouillonnait à l'intérieur.

 _-LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !_

Une vague de magie remonta depuis son estomac et explosa autour de lui, laissant des élèves aux yeux ronds et des bouts de papiers enflammés se consumant lentement dans leur chute vers le sol. Il _devait_ sortir de cet endroit. Ne suivant rien d'autre que cette boule de dégoût qui lui remontait dans la gorge, Harry serra les poings et se laissa fuir vers le parc.

 **.**

La fin du petit déjeuner sonnait pour la bande à Malfoy, côté Serpentard. C'était un samedi qui commençait sans vague et bientôt Blaise, Pansy, Théo et Lou allaient rejoindre Draco en salle commune, prendre des nouvelles de son premier entraînement de l'année avec l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison. Merveilleuse matinée ! Quelque peu singularisée, peut-être, par cette pluie de feuilles qui les accueillit à la sortie de la Grande Salle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça... ? Souffla Théo, perplexe, alors que Pansy se penchait pour ramasser l'un de la centaine de bouts de papier.

Lou fit de même, mais elle avait déjà une petite idée de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle esquissa un sourire amusée quand elle vit de ses yeux qu'elle avait vu juste. Elle leva les yeux vers ses amis pour capter leurs réactions. Le plus étonnant, peut-être, fut Blaise. Sur la défensive, les yeux doucement plissés, il devait se demander si les filles n'avaient pas oublié de lui dire quelque chose. Lou prit bien soin d'éviter son regard, autant que la question à venir. Le visage innocent et la voix claire, elle lança :

-Alors, on y va ou bien ?

C'était bien plus amusant quand Blaise n'avait pas toutes les cartes en mains. Et puis, il aurait été capable de les enguirlander, Sam, Rose et elle.

Onze heures du matin. Draco, lui, n'était encore tombé sur aucun exemplaire du journal de Weasley fille. Quelle meilleure raison pouvait-il avoir qu'il n'avait même pas encore remit un pied dans le château. Frais comme un gardon, sac de vol à l'épaule et cheveux encore humides d'une douche bien méritée, il traversait sans se presser le parc du terrain à l'école. Comment aurait-il pu se douter, quelles auraient été les chances ? Il s'apprêtait à croiser Harry Potter, et il n'avait pas encore vu l'ombre de ses robes.

Harry, lui, l'avait vu de loin. C'était même une des premières choses qu'il avait vu en déboulant à l'extérieur. _Draco Malfoy_ , son air satisfait et sa démarche lente, trop calme pour être sincère. Comment aurait-il pu l'être, alors que lui menaçait d'exploser à chaque seconde qui passait ? Il marcha vers lui avec colère, une colère qui se mit à croître à chaque pas.

-C'est toi, c'est de ta faute tout ça ! Cria-t-il de loin.

Draco eut l'air surpris de l'entendre, plus surpris encore de le voir. Quelques secondes et Potter avait marché vers lui et agrippé sa chemise.

-Depuis l'instant où tu m'as embrassé ta _poisse_ me suit partout ! Cracha-t-il presque à son visage.

Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, c'était une rude redescente sur Terre que subissait là l'héritier Malfoy. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, il pouvait même l'entendre tellement le son résonnait, fort, dans sa poitrine. Il allait, quoi, le frapper à nouveau ? N'en avait-il pas déjà eu assez ? Mais Potter n'avait pas les idées claires. Malfoy avait été le seul à lui avoir fait preuve d'affection sans rien lui demander en retour, et Harry le haïssait pour ça. Il força ses lèvres contre les siennes et ça n'eut rien de tendre. Ce fut brutal, et rude – son baiser, Harry ne le voulait pas, il voulait le lui rendre. Draco ne répondit pas, ce n'était pas ce genre de baiser là. Potter le repoussa et ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que leur vert le leur permettait.

-Sans cette _putain_ de conscience je te réduirais à néant, tu m'entends ?! À NÉANT !

C'était de la haine, c'était de la vraie haine. Qui sortait de cette même bouche qui venait de lui prendre un baiser violent. Que penser, que croire ? Mais Potter partait déjà à grands pas vers le lac et les épaules de Draco s'affaissèrent sous le poids de sa détresse.

Il mit quelques longues minutes avant de reprendre sa route vers le château, plus lentement encore qu'auparavant. Il lui fallut une éternité pour se rendre à la laverie, y déposer sa tenue de Quidditch, et retourner en salle commune. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il sentait le plus : le goût de métal dans sa bouche, ou celui de bile dans sa gorge. Le mur s'ouvrit devant lui et il avait encore le cœur battant et de l'adrénaline plein les jambes.

-Alors mon pote, cet entraînement ?

C'était la voix de Blaise mais Draco n'avait aucune envie qu'il voie son visage blanchi de malaise. Il ne répondit pas, trop incertain de sa voix, et ne prit pas un instant pour se tourner vers ses amis. Il fit un _tout droit_ vers le dortoir des garçons de septième année et ferma derrière lui. Les autres s'entreregardèrent, inquiets. Pansy se leva la première, vite suivie par Blaise puis Théo. Lou avait un réel mauvais pressentiment. La jeune Parkinson frappait à la porte du dortoir quand Lou posa le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier qui y menait.

-Draco, ouvre-moi !

Vidal pensait que Blaise allait tenter de l'appeler lui aussi mais à la place il se retourna vers elle, le regard dur, et elle déglutit. Il y avait du reproche dans ses yeux, comme s'il l'accusait de lui avoir dit que son meilleur ami allait mieux alors ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Quand bien même ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, Lou sentit ses épaules s'alourdir du poids d'une nouvelle culpabilité. Plus encore lorsqu'elle approcha elle-même de la porte pour s'annoncer et que, sans un mot pour les autres, Draco lui ouvrit pour refermer aussitôt.

 **.**

Harry n'avait aucune idée du désastre qu'il avait engendré chez Malfoy. Et de toute façon lui-même était déjà assez désastreux tout seul sans vouloir s'en préoccuper d'avantage. Harry pleurait. Et Harry pleurait _pour la première fois_ depuis... il n'aurait même pas pu dire depuis quand. Il n'avait pas pleuré en mai, il n'avait pas pleuré en juin. Il n'avait pas pleuré au Ministère et il n'avait pas pleuré chez les Weasley. Il n'avait pas pleuré pour Cho, il savait qu'il ne pleurait pas pour Ginny.

C'était ce _putain_ de Malfoy et son _putain_ de comportement de tafiole.

Et puis dans l'ensemble, c'était un peu aussi pour Ginny, et pour Cho. Sérieusement, elles n'avaient pas pu faire mieux que lui ? Elles s'étaient rétamées, violemment. L'une avait échoué à lui faire regretter la rupture, l'autre n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'essayer à un vrai rencard. Malfoy au moins, Harry lui avait craché à la gueule. Elles, elles s'étaient bien foirées toutes seules.

Il venait de mettre Malfoy au même rang que son ex-copine et son ex-peut-être, ça l'enragea. Un cri remonta des profondeurs de ses tripes et il envoya de toutes ses forces la première pierre à portée faire un trou dans l'eau.

Midi arriva, mais Harry ne retourna pas au château. Dans la Grande Salle, c'était une bien drôle d'atmosphère qui allait s'installer, à la table des Gryffondor comme à celle des Serpentard. Blaise était tendu, Théo comme Pansy n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche. Ils étaient inquiets tous les trois, mais le fils Zabini n'avait plus semblé autant à fleur de peau depuis que la paix était revenue sur le monde sorcier. Ils attendaient que Lou revienne des dortoirs, ils n'avaient pas même encore commencé à manger.

Pansy en était parvenue à hésiter à se servir un verre d'eau. Il fallait allonger le bras jusqu'à la carafe, la soulever de la table, écouter longuement l'eau s'écouler dans le petit récipient de verre, puis reposer l'objet lourd sur la table en minimisant tout bruit. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire remarquer. Mais Lou passa la porte de la Grande Salle et elle se dit qu'elle pouvait bien se retenir de boire encore un peu.

Blaise tourna nerveusement la tête vers leur amie quand il la vit approcher de la table et n'attendit pas qu'elle s'asseye pour demander :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix, bien sûr, mais de la jalousie aussi, un peu. Lou s'interrompit dans son installation, une seconde à peine. Entendre Blaise sur ce ton-là était à vrai dire plutôt terrifiant. Elle lui jeta un petit coup d'œil en coin mais préféra ne rien dire et s'assit définitivement.

-Mais dis-moi putain !

Il venait d'hausser la voix et Lou sursauta presque, alors que Pansy et Théo relevaient vers lui des regards accusateurs. Non, là, il allait trop loin. Vidal le regarda droit dans les yeux et durcit son regard, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui et que ce n'était définitivement pas la bonne façon de s'adresser à elle. Blaise sentait qu'il avait dérapé, mais c'était de _Draco_ dont on parlait là, il avait le _droit_ de savoir. Il serra les dents.

-Plus tard, lui dit Lou doucement mais fermement.

Elle ne pouvait pas entrer dans les détails devant Pansy et Théodore sans trahir la confiance que Draco avait placé en elle. Blaise comprit. Mais tout de même. Amer, et toujours en colère, il se servit à déjeuner en gestes secs.

Mais c'était trop dur, il ne passa que dix minutes de repas en silence de mort avant qu'il ne pose avec une brutalité mal contenue sa serviette sur la table et qu'il se lève pour quitter, seul, la table Vert et Argent. Lou, emprunte d'une certaine pudeur, s'essuya calmement la bouche, posa doucement sa serviette à son tour et, après un dernier sourire à leurs deux amis toujours à table, elle se leva pour partir à la suite du meilleur ami de Draco.

Blaise n'était pas le seul à être en colère. Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Ron fulminait. Il ne savait pas que Harry n'était pas au déjeuner, il avait passé ces deux dernières heures avec Hermione, planté devant le dortoir fermé des filles de sixième année. Planté... non. Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'il avait entamé d'interminables allers-retours nerveux, parcourant la salle de long en large. Ron faisait les cents pas, Ron tournait en rond. Il n'avait plus été irrité comme ça depuis bien longtemps. Hermione, elle, la voix en apparence calme, ne cessait de parler à cette porte close.

-Allez, Ginny, ouvre-moi. Tu ne peux pas continuer à rester seule ici.

Mais Ginny ne répondait pas et ça mettait Ron dans un état pire encore : ça durait depuis le matin. Sa petite sœur était en détresse, et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire. Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Etait-ce une vengeance ? Mais Ginny était la plus douce de toutes les jeunes filles qu'il connaissait ! Après… Hermione... bien sûr... Il frappa du pied dans un fauteuil et jappa de surprise quand le choc lui fit mal aux orteils.

-Ron, tu n'aides pas, reprocha sa petite amie toujours devant la porte du dortoir.

-Tu crois que Harry lui en veut vraiment ? Je veux dire, c'est pas si grave !

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui avec cet air dans le regard, qui faisait bien comprendre au garçon que ce qu'il disait n'avait pas de sens. Il avait lu quelques lignes, lui aussi, comme ça, en passant. Ce n'était pas de l'espionnage, la feuille lui était tombée droit dans les mains ! Il gémit d'inconfort devant la réalisation que Harry avait bien le droit d'être en colère et s'assit sur le fauteuil qui venait de lui faire mal pour ôter sa chaussure et se masser les orteils un instant.

-Ginny, s'il-te-plaît... Reprit Hermione vers la porte. Il faut que tu manges, tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester enfermée pour toujours.

Ron remit sa chaussure et se releva, comme monter sur ressort. Ces conneries n'allaient tout de même pas entièrement détruire sa sœur, elle était plus forte que ça ! Merlin, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un garçon pour la valider, elle valait mieux que ça ! Il bouillait de nouveau.

-Harry n'est qu'un mec, merde ! Il est bien loin d'être parfait, elle en trouvera un autre !

Hermione se retourna vers lui de nouveau mais cette fois-ci elle était en colère elle aussi. Envers Ron. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'écarter de la porte mais elle n'en eut pas besoin, Ron et elle se connaissaient assez pour que le garçon sache quand il valait mieux qu'il se taise.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, si tu veux te rendre utile je te prierais d'aller hurler ailleurs.

Il leva les mains en signe de coopération, prit ses cliques et ses claques, et quitta la salle commune.

 **.**

-Blaise ! Attends !

Lou soulevait un peu ses robes pour ne pas marcher dessus alors qu'elle courait dans le couloir froid à la suite de son ami qui avait – il fallait bien le dire – de bien grandes jambes comparées aux siennes. Elle vit bien qu'il l'avait entendue mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, à peine eut-il un début de mouvement de tête vers elle.

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

Elle se rapprochait petit à petit – aussi rapidement que lui permettait sa modeste taille – et plus elle avançait et plus elle se disait qu'il allait continuer à l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à un bout de couloir. Pourtant, il finit par faire volte-face. Ses gestes furent secs, ses yeux étaient sombres, et Lou aurait un instant préféré qu'il continue de lui tourner le dos.

-Vas-y j'écoute, qu'est-ce que t'as à me dire ?

Le « pour ta défense » ne fut pas dit, mais il fut bien compris. Après tout elle lui avait bien caché son jeu, à doucement bien s'entendre avec tout le monde avant de lui voler sournoisement sa place auprès de Draco. Blaise en avait le sang bouillant. Lou savait que c'était ce qu'il pensait, elle prit des pincettes.

-Je ne pouvais rien te dire devant les autres, je suis désolée...

Elle commença à se triturer le bout des doigts, comme lorsqu'elle jouait la comédie pour paraître vulnérable, mais cette fois-ci elle le fit sans y penser. Elle s'était mise dans un beau pétrin, elle espérait bien que Blaise lui pardonne son intrusion dans son amitié avec Draco. Elle lui dit tout, ignorant volontairement sa promesse faite à l'héritier Malfoy que tout cela resterait entre eux. De toute façon, Blaise c'était différent. Non seulement il était son meilleur ami et avait le droit de savoir, mais en plus il _savait_. Pour tout le reste.

Pendant son récit, même s'il fut court, Lou put lire chacune des réactions de Blaise sur son visage. _Potter avait fait quoi ? Puis quoi ?! Puis quoi !?_ Quand elle eut finit elle se tut, et attendit. Blaise prit quelques longues secondes pour digérer l'information que Harry Potter, ce crétin, avait engueulé, puis embrassé, puis planté là son meilleur ami. Il ressentit la peine qu'avait dû accabler Draco, puis la honte d'avoir tourné tout ça autour de sa petite personne en s'énervant contre Lou. Et puis, quand même... le bête orgueil froissé du sentiment... d'avoir été mis de côté.

-M-mais... Finit-il par bafouiller, hasardeux, le regard fuyant. Mais pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi pas moi ?

Draco était son meilleur ami, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas venu vers lui pour se confier ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de s'éloigner, de se perdre ? Draco ne lui faisait-il plus assez confiance pour lui parler de tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose qui avait fait qu'il avait perdu ce lien particulier avec lui ? Lou baissa les yeux. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas aller jusqu'à lui dire que Draco ne s'était pas lancé comme ça vers elle au hasard, qu'ils avaient déjà parlé avant ça... elle ne pouvait lui parler ni des sélections de Gryffondor, ni du rencard aux chocolats... Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'elle pouvait lui dire, en étant certaine de dire la vérité. Alors elle sourit :

-Moi je compte pour du beurre.

-Quoi ?

Blaise baissa les yeux vers elle et son regard fut fixe de nouveau, intrigué. Lou leva les yeux pour le regarder en face et sourit un peu plus encore.

-On se côtoie depuis tellement pas longtemps, dit-elle, je ne le connais pas assez, je n'attends rien de lui.

-Mais... Fit Blaise en fronçant les sourcils. Moi non plus je n'attends rien de lui !

Il y avait comme du désespoir dans le fond de sa voix mais ça ne fit pas perdre à Lou son sourire. A la place elle releva un sourcil septique, garda un sourire en coin.

-Ouais, mais vas-t'en dire ça à Draco...

Ça eut le mérite de figer totalement Blaise pendant quelques secondes, avant que son visage ne se détende et qu'il ait une petite grimace d'approbation. C'était vrai. Draco était un petit con à principes. Ceci dit, il soupira longuement. Pendant un instant ils ne parlèrent plus. Lou sentait que la colère de Blaise contre elle avait déjà presque disparue. Ce qui était déjà plutôt fantastique.

-T'es son meilleur pote, reprit-elle pour finir de le convaincre. Il veut se sentir bien quand il est avec toi, pas misérable.

Blaise retourna vers elle un regard de cocker. Ses grands yeux marrons débordaient d'attente et d'insécurités. Elle vit le bout de son nez se plisser un peu.

-Tu crois ?

-Quelle autre explication ? Sourit-elle. Je traîne avec vous depuis, genre, trois semaines !

Il eut un petit rire amusé.

-Ouais, fit-il, on s'attache vite...

Un silence agréable s'étira entre eux un instant. Blaise releva ses yeux du sol vers son amie, mais elle avait le regard ailleurs. Quand elle le releva vers lui, il avait baissé les yeux vers ses mains, dont il triturait les ongles.

-Tu... Tenta-t-il. Tu crois qu'il acceptera de me voir si j'y vais maintenant ?

-Peut-être, répondit-elle avec un léger haussement d'épaule. Pourquoi pas, tente ta chance.

Il releva une fois encore les yeux vers elle et, cette fois-ci, ils croisèrent les siens. Il sourit, un peu.

-Merci Lou... Dit-il doucement. Désolé d'être, tu sais, un abruti.

-C'est normal, sourit-elle en retour.

Après tout, elle lui avait bien dû cette conversation. Elle savait maintenant que sa réaction n'avait pas été purement contre elle, et c'était déjà ça. S'inquiéter pour son meilleur ami avait tout de naturel, il n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser pour ça. Il fit un pas en arrière pour amorcer son départ.

-Bonne chance avec lui.

-Ouais, merci.

Il finit par lui tourner le dos et elle le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il change de couloir. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils en constatant que ce n'était pas du tout la route pour les cachots, mais haussa les épaules et retourna d'où elle venait. Après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Ce qu'il y avait, c'était que Blaise avait un petit creux, et que en plus de le rassasier rien qu'un peu un passage à la cuisine lui offrirait aussi le loisir d'avoir quelque chose à apporter à Draco en allant le voir – lui qui avait raté le déjeuner. Une fois sur place il jeta son dévolu sur un petit sac de clémentines et mit le cap vers le secteur de Serpentard.

Il était tranquillement en train de stresser sur la condition émotionnelle de son meilleur ami, tout en continuant à mettre un pied devant l'autre, quand on l'agressa à distance.

- _Zabini !_ Entendit-il être hélé dans son dos.

Ooh il connaissait cette voix. A peine eut-il le temps de se retourner qu'un Ronald Weasley bouillant de colère à quelques centimètres de son visage levait vers lui un doigt accusateur.

- _Jure-moi_ que les Serpentard n'y sont pour rien !

Blaise fronça les sourcils. « _Par rapport à quoi ?_ ». Mais il regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé la question. Ron lui parla de sa sœur, de son journal intime, et de sa vie privée cruellement exposée aux yeux de tout Poudlard, et à chaque pas que fit le rouquin, Blaise en marqua un en arrière. Résultat des courses, Ron avait les yeux noirs de rage et Blaise le dos collé contre le mur de pierre du couloir.

-Ron, entama Blaise en le repoussant du plat de la main pour avoir un peu d'air. Pour commencer, calme-toi.

Il voyait en effet de quel événement il lui parlait, et c'était vrai qu'il avait été témoin d'une pluie de feuillets qui avait dû durer un petit quart d'heure, mais il pouvait d'ors et déjà lui _certifier_ que la plupart des élèves n'avait pas pris la peine d'en attraper un au vol. Et si ça avait été le cas, quelles avaient été les chances que n'importe quel étudiant reconnaisse la patte de Ginevra sur le papier ? Ron fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

-Qui que ce soit qui lui ait joué ce mauvais tour, je suis persuadé qu'il voulait plus influer sur son moral que trahir son intimité. Non ?

Ron souffla. Ça craignait, c'est tout. Ginny était là, enfermée dans son dortoir, et lui, son grand frère, ne pouvait absolument rien faire contre ça.

-Et donc... Reprit-il tout de même, suspicieux. Pour répondre à ma question... ?

-Je te jure que ce n'est ni moi, ni quelqu'un que je connais.

 _Mmmouais..._ Blaise garda le contact visuel jusqu'à ce que Ron ait l'air totalement convaincu. Ceci passant, le Gryffondor eut une moue contrariée. Et maintenant ? Le Vert et Argent eut un petit sourire compatissant et le gratifia d'une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-Allez mon pote, dit-il, ressaisis-toi. C'est ta sœur qui doit être mortifiée, pas toi.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, lui fit signe qu'il saisissait la moquerie autant que les encouragements, et tourna les talons en enfonçant lourdement ses mains dans ses poches. Une sacrée poisse, voilà ce que c'était.

-Eh, Ron !

Le garçon se retourna juste à temps pour sortir une main de ses poches et rattraper à la volée une clémentine jetée dans sa direction.

-Cadeau ! Sourit Blaise de loin, avant de tourner les talons à son tour.

Ron fit tourner le fruit entre ses doigts un instant, puis le jeta en l'air comme une balle avant de le rattraper de nouveau avec aise. Puis il eut un petit sourire, et reprit le chemin du retour vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Blaise fut à destination avant lui. Il fallait dire qu'il était un peu plus près, et un peu plus pressé. Il prononça le mot de passe de leur salle commune, la traversa à grands pas et monta deux à deux les marches menant à la porte du dortoir des garçons de dernière année. Il frappa doucement.

-Draco ? C'est moi, c'est Blaise.

Pas de réponse. Il ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour autant, cela dit. Il haussa légèrement la voix, assez pour être sûr qu'il l'entende depuis l'intérieur.

-Je t'ai apporté des clémentines ! Lança-t-il aussi joyeusement qu'il put. Et si t'en veux pas t'auras qu'à me regarder les manger.

Il tendit l'oreille pour une réponse. Quelques secondes encore et il entendit des draps se froisser, et puis des pas légers sur le sol de bois. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Draco à l'allure fatiguée, fatigué peut-être d'avoir pleuré. Mais son ami eut tout de même pour lui un faible sourire amusé et, humblement, le laissa entrer.

 **.**

Ron s'était considérablement calmé sur le chemin du retour. Déjà parce qu'il avait dû se concentrer pour ne pas mettre de pelures de clémentine partout sur le sol comme un chemin tracé derrière lui. C'était vicieux ces petites choses-là, on fermait les yeux cinq secondes et il y avait trois minuscules petits bouts de peaux à nos pieds. Résultats des courses, il arriva au septième étage de la tour de Gryffondor en laissant derrière lui un trajet immaculé, du zeste sous ses ongles et une poche de pantalon aux douces senteurs d'agrumes. Il mangeait son deuxième quartier quand il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame.

A quelques secondes près il aurait très bien pu rater Hermione, puisqu'il la croisa juste derrière le tableau. Il eut l'air surpris de la trouver là et non pas devant le dortoir de sa sœur, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'articuler son étonnement que sa petite amie prenait déjà les devants.

-Merlin merci tu es revenu, dit-elle. Je n'aurais pas eu le courage de te chercher partout.

Les yeux du rouquin s'écarquillèrent. Pourquoi aurait-elle dû partir à sa recherche ? S'était-il produit quelque chose de grave ? Oh non, ça y était, le drame était arrivé. Quelque chose s'était passé avec sa petite sœur. Mais il plissa les yeux assez rapidement, suspicieux... parce que Hermione n'avait pas l'air bouleversée pour une mornille.

-Elle ne sort toujours pas, continua Hermione avec une moue désolée. Je pense qu'il faut lui laisser du temps, je pensais sortir prendre l'air un moment.

Soulagé, il avala enfin son morceau de clémentine.

-Tu m'as fait peur un instant, j'ai cru que Ginny s'était blessée... Souffla-t-il.

-Oh non, rien de-

Elle se tut, fronça les sourcils. Puis elle eut un sourire en coin, légèrement perplexe. Elle avait baissé le regard vers son frêle repas, elle le releva vers son visage, puis rebelote.

-On rate le déjeuner et tu réussi quand même à te trouver à manger ? Fit-elle, presque incertaine.

Il cessa de mâcher son troisième petit quartier et eut un instant d'hésitation. Devait-il lui dire où il avait eu ça ? Devait-il parler de Blaise ? Il n'allait certainement pas parler de Blaise. Il pouvait dire qu'il était passé par la cuisine, mais c'était mentir. Il pouvait lui dire que « _on_ » lui avait donné, mais elle pourrait lui demander qui. Elle ne le ferait probablement pas, parce qu'elle s'en fichait sans doute, mais _en imaginant_. Il déglutit son morceau de clémentine et baissa les yeux vers ce qui restait dans sa main. Puis il fit un geste de proposition vers elle en relevant les yeux vers les siens.

-T'en veux ? Demanda-t-il seulement.

Elle eut un sourire amusé, mais déclina. A la place elle prit sa main libre dans la sienne et lui fit faire demi-tour pour qu'ils sortent, ensemble, de leur salle commune.

-A ton avis... Dit-elle, songeuse, dans les escaliers. Il est où Harry ?

 **.**

Seamus était assis sur les marches de pierres qui menaient à l'extérieur du château, du côté de la cours. Les jambes étendues devant lui, reposant sur ses coudes, la tête tournée vers le ciel, il profitait de cet instant de calme, loin des couloirs et des salles agités. Il l'avait remarqué, Gryffondor n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Harry qui semblait ne connaître que des bas, la fratrie Weasley qui était sur les nerfs depuis le matin, et ce n'était que le plus évident. Il y avait Sam qui courait à droite à gauche, Neville qui vivait dans sa bulle – pas que ce fut mal, mais ça faisait un drôle d'échos dans l'esprit de Seamus. Il ferma les yeux, inspira lentement.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a beaucoup... d'agitation, à Poudlard, en ce moment ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Dean tourna la tête vers lui, mais ne dit rien. Lui aussi installé sur les marches près de son ami, il avait les genoux relevés contre son torse et les maintenait ainsi d'un bras ferme. Sa main libre jouait distraitement avec un petit caillou trouvé là, le faisait rebondir faiblement contre la pierre. Il avait cessé de jouer, cependant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se ravisa. Il baissa les yeux.

-Tu sais... Tenta-t-il finalement. L'autre jour, quand tu m'as dit que tu ne m'évitais pas...

Seamus quitta sa contemplation du ciel pour poser son regard sur les traits à demi cachés de son ami. Une pointe de culpabilité monta en lui. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils reparleraient de ça un jour. Rivant son regard sur le sol, pris d'une légère mais soudaine honte, il attendit que la suite vienne.

-Je pense... Continua Dean sur le même ton. Je pense que tu m'as menti. Il y a quelque chose que tu me caches ?

 _Aïe_. Alors ils en étaient là ? Ils ne pouvaient plus s'en sortir avec des regards en coins ou des sourires conciliants ? Plus de tact, plus de demi-mots ? Seamus détourna les yeux. S'il décidait de répondre, il devrait être franc. Avec Dean, avec lui-même. Et ce n'était certainement pas le temps de se taire. Se taire, ça aurait été pire que tout. Fixant le sol de nouveau, il prit une lente et longue inspiration.

-J'ai peur de te perdre, confia-t-il, tout bas.

Ce n'était pas une explication. Ce n'était pas une réponse. Mais ce dut être suffisant, parce que Dean soupira doucement, d'empathie, et leva les yeux vers le ciel – pendant un instant nul ne dit rien. S'il en avait eu le courage, Dean lui aurait répondu que lui aussi. _Lui aussi_ se sentait gauche près de lui, _lui aussi_ craignait d'être déplacé. _Lui aussi_ avait peur de le perdre. Mais il n'était pas sûr que leurs raisons étaient les mêmes, alors il ne dit rien.

L'instant aurait duré, s'ils ne s'étaient pas trouvés sur le chemin que Harry avait pris pour rentrer au château. Les yeux cernés, un peu rouge, le visage un peu pâle, il entreprit de monter une à une ces quelques marches de pierres.

-Harry, dit doucement Dean quand il fut à leur hauteur.

Le Sauveur s'arrêta. Il ne regarda pas vraiment vers lui, mais écouta.

-Je crois que Ron te cherche.

Harry sembla imprimer doucement l'information, puis hocha la tête – remerciement pour l'information. Il marcha jusqu'à l'intérieur et le bruit de ses pas se fondit lentement dans le lointain. Les garçons restèrent installés sur la pierre pendant quelques minutes encore, silencieux. Et puis Dean se leva, bondissant presque sur ses pieds.

-Bon ! Fit-il.

Seamus suivit le mouvement du regard. « _Quoi, bon ?_ ». Mais Dean ne se laissa pas abattre par l'état quasi-végétatif de son ami et lui fit signe de se lever à son tour.

-Ils sont tous déprimés ici, viens, on va faire un tour !

Faire un tour ? Mais Seamus n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus longtemps la question, puisque Dean s'éloigna déjà vers la cours, les mains dans les poches. Il se dépêcha de se lever et courut quelques secondes derrière lui pour le rattraper.

Sur le chemin, sans se presser, Dean finit par retirer une main de l'une de ses poches. Avec elle, et un peu de courage, il se résolut à se saisir de celle de Seamus, juste à sa portée.

 **.**

-Votre attention s'il-vous-plaît !

Blaise arrivait pile à temps pour le dîner. Sur l'estrade professorale, Sam Beckett venait d'entamer un petit discours de circonstance, probablement à cause de ce qui était arrivé à la sœur de Ron ce matin-là. Le garçon, qui avait passé l'après-midi avec son meilleur ami en pauvre forme, se faufila jusqu'à la table de Serpentard et s'assit en face de Théo, près de Lou.

-Alors ? Demanda justement son amie, un morceau de pain entre les dents.

 _-...que préfète de la maison de Gryffondor, j'ai une annonce de la plus importante à..._

-Barf.

Blaise accompagna sa réponse d'un geste vague de la main. Il compléta en disant qu'il avait l'impression que Draco allait mieux à son départ qu'à son arrivée – mais l'un dans l'autre ça n'allait pas terrible. Il avait eu l'air fatigué et Blaise lui avait dit que s'il le souhaitait il pouvait bien sauter le dîner et se coucher tôt. Il lui avait laissé le sachet de clémentines, pas tout à fait vide.

 _-...sseur McGonagall, notre maison et moi-même sommes scandalisées de constater qu'il y a eu vol dans l'un de..._

Lou fit signe qu'elle comprenait, et leva distraitement les yeux vers la table des Rouge et Or. Potter non plus n'avait pas trouvé essentiel d'assister au dîner. Blaise, lui, avait tourné son attention vers Beckett en pleine annonce. Il eut un petit rictus.

 _-...pour des raisons évidentes je ne citerai pas la victime..._

-Regarde-la, à prendre son rôle totalement au sérieux.

 _-...mais je suis certaine que le coupable se reconnaîtra..._

Lou haussa un sourcil sardonique. Ça, pour prendre son rôle au sérieux... Blaise n'imaginait même pas à quel point son rôle dans cette histoire avait été _sérieux_. Elle ne dit rien, cependant, et se contenta d'un sourire en coin.

-En cas de dénonciation spontanée, finit enfin Sam, il n'y aura pas de punitions – nous souhaitons seulement être certifiés qu'aucune copie de document personnelle n'a été effectuée.

Elle clôtura en souhaitant à tous un bon appétit et descendit de son perchoir pour rejoindre la table des Gryffondor. En passant entre les bancs de sa maison et ceux de Serdaigle, elle fut arrêtée au poignet par une main discrète. Rose avait déjà le sourire moqueur de sa question prochaine.

-Alors... Fit-elle, revancharde. Quand est-ce que tu te dénonces ?

Ça fit sourire Sam, d'un petit sourire en coin, et elle offrit sa main fermée en poing pour un check vainqueur. Elles étaient sur la bonne voie.

 **.**

 _\- Dimanche 6 octobre -_

Harry s'était réveillé tôt. Avant tout le monde, même, à vrai dire. Il s'était glissé hors de son lit et, les pieds nus silencieux sur le sol du dortoir, avait rejoint la porte close de la salle de bain adjacente. Elle n'avait pas grincé quand il l'avait ouverte, elle n'avait pas grincé quand il l'avait refermée.

Ses yeux se fixaient dans le miroir, au-dessus du lavabo. Il avait les mains sur les bords blancs, encore mouillées d'avoir rafraîchi son visage confus. Confus, terne, fermé. Il ne retrouva dans son regard aucune des nuances qu'avaient celui de sa mère sur les photos qu'il avait d'elle. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur l'évier. C'était quoi, son problème.

C'était comme s'il s'attirait les relations à problèmes. Les relations... les _flirts_ , les _rien du tout_. Cho le rabaissait, Ginny l'idolâtrait, et Malfoy... Harry détourna les yeux du miroir, lâcha les rebords de céramique. Il laissa ses pieds le guider jusqu'au bac de douche et se défit de son pyjama. L'eau coula, il ferma les yeux. Impossible pour lui de dire combien de temps il resta ainsi.

Il n'était pas le seul, cela dit, à avoir passé une courte nuit. Pansy Parkinson, dans la salle commune de Serpentard, s'était pelotonnée autour d'un coussin vert et argent, sur l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. Quelques élèves se levèrent, puis d'autres, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle ne se réveilla de sa mélancolie que lorsque l'antre de la cheminée qu'elle fixait de ses yeux vide s'embrasa sans semonce. Elle sursauta.

-Oh, désolée, fit une voix debout près d'elle. Je ne voulais pas te surprendre.

Lou, petit sourire d'excuse aux lèvres, s'assit sur le fauteuil d'à côté. Pansy sourit, « _c'est rien_ ». Mais Lou fronça les sourcils, semblant soudain concernée.

-T'as l'air naze... Dit-elle doucement. Mauvaise nuit ?

Pansy soupira. C'était cette histoire avec Draco qui la minait. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle n'avait rien vu avant la veille, mais maintenant qu'elle avait été confrontée avec le mauvais état de son ami, elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'y penser. Tout le monde le savait, qu'elle avait toujours eu le béguin pour lui. Lou haussa les sourcils à cette confession à mi-mots. Vraiment ? Tout le monde savait ça ? Eh bien à elle, ça lui avait échappé. Elle avait même pensé que son amie avait le béguin pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je suis pitoyable... Poursuivit son amie dans un petit hoquet. Je lui écris même des poèmes...

C'était donc ça, la petite boite qu'elle gardait dans sa table de chevet, des poèmes jamais donnés. Lou eut une petite moue partagée, alors qu'elle continuait d'être attentive aux maux de la brunette. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas la traiter comme les autres, après tout, Pansy était son amie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser se languir de Draco qui, elle le savait bien, n'avait d'yeux que pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mais je suis pas la seule, tu sais ? Fit la jeune fille en relevant les yeux vers Lou. Astoria Greengrass lui a envoyé trois cartes de Saint Valentin, rien que l'année dernière.

L'intérêt de Vidal fut piqué bien plus certainement par cette nouvelle-ci que par la précédente. Greengrass, c'était bien ça ? Elle eut un petit sourire qu'on aurait pu méprendre pour de l'amusement.

-Un vrai bourreau des cœurs, dit-elle avec un brin d'humour.

Ça eut le mérite de faire rire Pansy, et c'était déjà ça. Théo lança un « _salut_ » à la ronde en s'avachissant sur le canapé et la conversation fut close, ils embrayèrent sur autre chose. Mais Lou garda ce nom-là bien en mémoire.

 **.**

Quand Harry sortit de la douche, Seamus quittait le dortoir et Neville mettait les pieds hors de son lit. Ron dormait, Dean aussi. Il alla mettre un jean, un tee-shirt, et descendit en salle commune. Il savait qu'il serait amené à croiser Ginny, à lui parler même, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça arrive si rapidement. Il la vit dès qu'il arriva en bas de l'escalier : elle l'attendait sur un canapé, les yeux dans sa direction. Elle se leva, prestement, quand elle le vit. Harry inspira à fond et se dirigea directement vers la sortie.

-Harry... Tenta la cadette Weasley quand il passa près d'elle.

-Ecoute, Ginny... Fit-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop rude. Ne te fatigue pas, d'accord ? Je t'en veux pas, menti-t-il, c'est juste... c'est pas possible.

Et il quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il le put. Bien sûr qu'il lui en voulait. Mais c'était Ginny... la sœur de son meilleur ami, et il l'aimait tout de même beaucoup. Juste... pas comme il avait pensé. Elle apprendrait. Elle apprendrait, hein, pas vrai ? Il souffla de frustration. Tout était trop compliqué.

Une pensée similaire flotta dans l'air, bien plus tard, quand _Blaise_ se réveilla dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Serpentard. _Pourquoi tout n'est pas plus simple_. Il se tenait là, debout, fraîchement habillé, devant les pans fermés du baldaquin de son meilleur ami. Est-ce qu'il devait le laisser dormir ? Est-ce qu'il devait le forcer à reprendre un rythme plus sain ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de le laisser sauter le petit déjeuner, lui qui n'avait déjà pas pris de dîner la veille ? Il soupira.

-Draco ? Tenta-t-il. Faut que tu te lèves, mon pote.

Parce que c'était le plus responsable à faire, pas vrai ? Théo, Vincent et Grégory étaient déjà sortis, Blaise n'avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps. Après tout, il venait de se réveiller.

-Allez Draco, debout.

-Blaise ?

Ça le fit presque sursauter : il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Il se retourna pour tomber sur Théo, qui le regardait avec un sourcil relevé et un air moqueur sur le visage. Il fit quelques allers-retours du regard entre Blaise et le lit fermé, avant de prendre un air amusé.

-Tu sais que Draco est descendu, pas vrai ?

-Quoi ? Fit Blaise en fronçant les sourcils. C'est vrai ?

Il ouvrit le baldaquin, juste pour être sûr. _Damn_. Le lit était vide. _Fichtre_. Cinq minutes qu'il parlait dans le vide. Il se retourna vers Théo, perplexe, qui le regardait avec l'évident amusement de constater sa lenteur de raisonnement.

-Quelle heure il est ? Finit par demander Blaise, les yeux plissés.

Et c'était comme si Théo avait attendu cette question depuis toujours. _12H30_. Et il se délecta à le prononcer. _Mi-di-et-de-mi_. Blaise se sentit un peu à côté de la plaque, sur ce coup-là. Mais Théo rit et lui dit qu'il était tout pardonné. Il était venu pour voir s'il était debout, histoire de pouvoir manger un bout avec eux à la Grande Salle – les autres venaient de s'y diriger, en pressant le pas ils pourraient les rattraper avant qu'ils n'y arrivent.

Qu'à cela ne tienne. Une confusion contre un déjeuner, c'était du tout-bénèf.

Quand _Sam_ sortit de son lit, le dortoir était complètement vide. Et là, pas de confusion possible : tous baldaquins ouverts, tous lits déserts. Même la porte de la salle de bain baillait sur une un espace inoccupé. Les pieds sur le sol froid, elle passa une main disciplinaire dans ses cheveux et bailla en grand.

Elle aurait pu commencer par une bonne douche bien chaude, mais c'était un coup à louper le service du midi. Alors elle sauta dans un pantalon et enfila un pull. Chaussettes, pas chaussettes ? Allez, chaussettes. Sur ce, elle mit ses pieds dans les premières chaussures qu'elle trouva et sortit de son dortoir. La salle commune était peuplée, mais pas trop. Elle la traversa sans se presser et sortit par le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

-Sam ! Entendit-elle venant presque de nulle part.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que son nom se rapprochait et que c'était Seamus qui marchait presque au pas de course dans sa direction.

-Sam-Sam-Sam-Sam ! Faisait-il. Okay, alors écoute ça.

Il avait l'air pressé, elle fronça les sourcils. C'était bien rapide tout ça, pour quelqu'un qui venait de se lever. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait écouter ? Mais Seamus déballait déjà toute son histoire. Dean ? Okay. Quelque chose sur une promenade ? Ce matin ? Ah, non, la veille. Des mains ? Ils s'étaient pris la main ? « _Attends, ralentis, ralentis_. ». Seamus ne ralentit pas d'un iota. Sam finit par l'interrompre.

-Attend, attends. Et depuis hier soir tu l'évites ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non.

Mais les yeux de Seamus s'écarquillèrent et il donna à son amie deux petites tapes à l'épaule.

-Bon, il faut que j'y aille, à plus !

Et il disparut dans les couloirs avant même que Sam ne puisse comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Elle se retourna, pour voir ce qui avait bien pu faire peur à l'irlandais de cette manière. Mais elle eut un petit sourire, parce que c'était Dean, qui arrivait avec les autres. Elle soupira, un peu.

-Est-ce que je dois comprendre que j'ai raté le déjeuner ?

-Un peu mon n'veu.

June lui lança une pomme que Sam faillit ne pas rattraper, elle lui fit un signe de remerciement. Le groupe la dépassait pour rentrer en salle commune et elle allait les suivre, mais Dean la retint et la fit faire quelques pas de côté, pour laisser les autres partir.

-Eh, heu... Hésita-t-il en s'assurant que les autres passaient par le tableau. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, Seamus ?

-Ah moi ? Répondit-elle en feintant l'ignorance. Rien.

Il eut l'air déçu, un instant. Et puis pensif. Mélancolique, peut-être.

-Tu trouves pas qu'il est bizarre en ce moment ? Fit-il doucement.

Ça aurait presque pu faire rire Sam, mais elle se retint, par décence. Bizarre ? Plus, ou moins que Dean lui-même ? Elle croqua dans sa pomme, donna un petit coup amical dans son épaule.

-Vous êtes pas croyables, sourit-elle. La prochaine fois que tu le vois, tu l'embrasses. Sérieusement.

Il rougit, écarquilla les yeux, mais elle le quitta sur un clin d'œil et passa le tableau en croquant un nouveau morceau de sa pomme. Finalement, elle allait la prendre, cette douche.

 **.**

Rose avait réussi à passer la matinée en toute tranquillité, elle aurait dû se douter que ça ne durerait pas. Installée seule à une table de la bibliothèque, elle avait pourtant pris soin de choisir un coin sans trop de passage, mais... enfin, c'était ainsi. Sam Beckett se laissa tomber sur la chaise d'en face et Rose sursauta, surprise. Les cheveux humides d'une douche récente, grossièrement retenus dans un élastique distendu, elle se pencha vers elle avec les yeux plissés.

-Dis-moi dont, chère amie, fit-elle. Te rappelles-tu, par le plus grand des hasards, comment on entre dans la cuisine ?

Fitzwilliam haussa un sourcil étonné. Sam ? Qui ne se souvenait pas comment entrer dans la cuisine ? Son second sourcil se haussa de lui-même : apparemment elle avait aussi oublié qu'elle était une sorcière, sinon elle se serait séché les cheveux d'un coup de baguette. Sur ce point, cependant, elle préféra ne rien dire.

-Tu chatouilles la poire, c'est tout... Répondit-elle, soignant son ton.

-Hm-hm. Et si, hm... et si ça marche pas ?

Alors là, il y avait de quoi froncer les sourcils. Ce qu'elle fit. Comment était possible que ça ne fonctionne p- oh... Elle eut un petit sourire sarcastique et se racla la gorge.

-La verte ? Tenta-t-elle.

Sam n'eut d'abord pas de réaction. Et puis elle eut soudainement l'air très consternée par elle-même. Elle contracta sa mâchoire et ferma les yeux, de lassitude. « _Putain, la verte..._ ». Elle soupira une dernière fois, lança un « merci » accompagné d'un sourire légèrement blasé et quitta le rayon. Eh bien, ça n'était pas tous les jours.

Mais ce n'était pas fini.

Lou arriva, flegmatique, posa une main sur la table et une main à sa hanche, attendant que son amie lève les yeux vers elle. Ce que Rose fit, lentement, craignant presque le pire. Mais Lou n'était pas là pour lui faire perdre son temps, et alla droit au but.

-Salut, bien dormi ? Tu sais où est Sam ?

Rose eut le regard un instant blasé. Mais Lou continuait.

-J'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander comment elle avait fait avec Ginny. Je veux dire, les copies encore ça va, mais ce truc de la pluie, là ? Je veux savoir.

Rose se retint de tout commentaire. A la place, elle partit du principe que Sam avait dû prendre son temps pour manger et devait encore être là où elle avait voulu se rendre plus tôt, et haussa les épaules :

-Essaies la cuisine, conseilla-t-elle.

-Cool. T'es un as. Salut !

Rose releva les yeux vers elle pour lui dire que « _de rien_ », mais elle était déjà partie. Ça c'était du rapide.

...Mais ce n'était pas fini. Blaise arriva quelques minutes plus tard, clairement embêté. Il commença par un très aimable « _Eh, Fitzwilliam_ » qui fit soupirer Rose quand elle dut pour la troisième fois délaisser son manuel de Botanique.

-Tu sais pas où est Lou ? J'étais persuadé qu'elle était entrée ici. Il faut absolument que je la trouve, les autres veulent pas me croire quand je leur dis qu'elle a pas été virée !

Effectivement, importance capitale, donc...

-Essaye... Répondit Rose, plissant les yeux, qui commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas une vaste blague. ...La cuisine ?

-Okay, merci !

Elle le regarda partir avec de la perplexité dans le regard. Qu'avaient tous ces gens, à se chercher les uns les autres... Mais elle finit par balayer ça d'un battement de paupières et retourna à sa Botanique. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle aurait quelqu'un d'autre à envoyer à la cuisine dans les prochaines minutes. Et effectivement, elle n'eut plus de visites avant une bonne heure, même.

-Miss Fitzwilliam.

Mais elle faillit avaler sa salive de travers de surprise, sous l'ombre que lui fit son professeur de Potion.

-Impossible de mettre la main sur mes préfets, dit-il entre ses dents. Je vous charge de leur remettre ceci.

Il lui tendit un parchemin roulé et scellé et elle se retint de toute la force de sa volonté de ne pas lui dire d'aller chercher l'un de ses préfets à la cuisine. Il la toisa du regard un instant, comme s'il avait la sensation qu'elle allait dire quelque chose de stupide, mais elle hocha la tête et il tourna les talons.

 _Pfiou_ , que de sensations. Elle rangea le parchemin dans son sac et en profita pour regarder l'heure qu'il était d'un rapide _tempus_. Bien, bien, très bien – il restait une heure avant le dîner, elle aurait largement le temps de finir ça.

Rose retrouva tout ce beau monde, presque synchrones, aux portes de la Grande Salle l'heure suivante – enfin, sauf Snape. A vrai dire, elle descendait les escaliers quand elle vit, de loin, Lou et Blaise arriver en même temps depuis des directions opposées, et elle préféra d'abord ne pas y croire.

-Ah bah t'es là ! Lança pourtant Blaise. Je t'ai cherchée toute la journée !

-Ouais bah moi c'est Sam que je cherchais. Sans déconner, elle est jamais là quand je veux lui faire un compliment.

 _Oh les boulets_. Et la pensée venait du cœur, parce que ce que Rose craignait s'était avéré correct : ils s'étaient ratés de peu autour des cuisines et avaient passé l'après-midi à ne pas se trouver. Blaise passa un bras autour des épaules de Lou, moqueur.

-Eh bien elle est là maintenant, rit-il en pointant du doigt la table des Rouge et Or à l'intérieur.

-Ouais, merci... Fit Lou, blasée, en repoussant son bras.

Rose soupira. Ils étaient pas croyables. Le temps qu'elle arrive jusqu'aux portes ils s'étaient déjà rendus à la table de Serpentard, cela dit, et elle laissa tomber tout ça en allant s'asseoir avec ses amies à Serdaigle. Elle prit quelques secondes pour rédiger une note volante, tout de même, qui donnait rendez-vous aux autres, et le distribua en deux exemplaires. Un par table.

 **.**

Ron en était à sa deuxième portion de dessert. Pour sa défense, c'était un très bon dessert. Le regard au loin, il repensait à ses derniers jours. Et à ce dimanche. Sa sœur n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle avait re-pleuré. Il fallait le dire, il était reconnaissait à Harry de ne pas avoir été trop dure avec elle. Il n'avait pas été très tendre, mais... disons que ça aurait pu plus mal se passer. Elle avait des cours, elle avait ses amies, elle devrait s'en remettre. Harry, par contre... ça avait l'air de lui avoir mis un vrai coup au moral.

Pas que ça avait été la fête, depuis septembre, mais Ron avait l'impression que... enfin, c'était bizarre. Il aurait bien aimé qu'Harry lui parle. Après tout, ils étaient meilleurs amis, il était là pour lui s'il le voulait. C'était bien comme ça, que ça marchait ? Il soupira un peu. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pu le _forcer_ à lui parler.

En parlant de parler, Dean et Seamus étaient bien silencieux ces derniers temps. Ron se retourna vers Dean, mais... eh bien, Dean n'était pas là. Fronçant les sourcils, il se retourna vers Seamus.

-Eh mon pote, fit-il. Il est où Dean ?

Mais Seamus ne fit que hausser les épaules. Pour surprendre Ron, ça le surprit. Il chercha de l'autre côté de la table le regard d'Hermione pour la prendre à témoin – témoin que quelque chose était étrange – mais elle n'eut qu'une moue en réponse. Elle non plus ne savait pas où était Dean, elle non plus ne savait pas pourquoi Seamus s'en fichait.

La vérité, c'était que Seamus ne s'en fichait pas. Mais c'était peut-être de sa faute, si Dean sautait le repas... depuis leur balade de la veille, il avait bien pris soin de ne pas être seul avec lui un seul instant. Ou même en groupe. Ou même tout court.

Mais ça, c'était la vérité _de Seamus_. La vérité de Dean, elle, était un peu différente. Lâche mais pas fou, il était passé par les cuisines, s'était préparé un sandwich, avait pris une poire, et était venu se réfugier dans la salle commune des préfets pour manger tout ça sur un canapé. Sam, la note de Rose à la main, passa dans l'allée qui longeait son petit coin de solitude, et ne tilta pas tout de suite. Mais elle s'arrêta, fronça les sourcils... et fit... quelques pas... en arrière.

-Dean ?

Il releva les yeux vers elle et cessa de mâcher, pris sur le fait. Il déglutit son morceau de sandwich et tenta un sourire innocent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda son amie, perplexe. Tu n'évites pas Seamus à ton tour, rassure-moi ?

-Quoi ? Non... Fit-il, décontracté.

Mais Sam haussa un sourcil, pas convaincue pour une mornilles. Elle lui avait dit à midi que la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait il devrait l'embrasser, alors du coup, il faisait tout pour qu'ils ne se voient pas. Du tout. C'était... c'était ridicule.

-D'accord, peut-être un peu... Concéda-t-il en reprenant une bouchée de son repas.

-Mais pourtant c'est toi qui lui a pris la main hier, où est passé tout ton courage ?

-Ha ! Lança alors Dean, vainqueur. Donc il t'avait bien dit quelque chose !

Sam se sentit blasée, un instant, mais secoua la tête lentement. C'était pas croyable.

-Ecoute, vous vous plaisez beaucoup d'accord, dit-elle. Alors crois-moi, fonce.

Dean mima en silence un léger « _gna gna gna_ », mais ne put cacher son visage rougissant. Sam soupira en repartant vers la chambre de Zabini. Aaah, si seulement ça pouvait être si simple avec Harry et Malfoy ! Les mettre tous les deux dans une pièce et dire : « _Hey ! Vous vous plaisez, sortez ensemble !_ ». On pouvait toujours rêver. Elle ouvrit la porte sur une conversation déjà bien lancée.

-...ai juste donné une clémentine, c'est pas comme si on avait couché ensemble ! Se défendait Blaise quand elle entra.

Aux petits rires retenus de ses amies, elle pouvait deviner qu'il s'était fait piégé dans un tour de leur cru : l'auto-accusation, suivit par un monologue sur le ton de la défensive, qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, était souvent hilarant. Mais Lou mit un terme au supplice du préfet en voyant Sam débarquer.

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là ! J'ai appris ce matin qu'une certaine _Astoria Greengrass_ en pincerait pour notre cher Draco.

Blaise pouffa.

-Vous croyez qu'à elle aussi il va arriver une vacherie ?

Mais son petit rire se tarit bien vite quand il vit que les filles le regardaient en silence, les lèvres pincées, presque à attendre qu'il comprenne. Puis il comprit.

-Noon... Vous n'avez pas fait ça...

Mais Sam frappa dans ses mains, en s'asseyant plus confortablement sur son siège.

-Bien ! Fit-elle. Maintenant, il sait. Ça s'est bien passé, c'est cool.

-Non non non, attendez, vous allez pas me dire qu-

-C'était cool, on passe un bon moment ! Continua Sam en le coupant. Qu'est-ce qu'on disait ?

Blaise ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour protester, mais se ravisa et laissa tomber. A la place il les laissa bien lire sur son visage qu'il était blasé de leurs méthodes et, fermant les bras sur son torse, se laissa aller dans le dossier de sa chaise. Rose profita de ce petit silence pour se racler la gorge et, d'un air presque absent, demanda à qui pourrait répondre :

-Et, cette Astoria... Elle a un point faible ?

 **A suivre...**

* * *

OKAY. J'ai l'impression de passer toutes mes fins de chapitres à dire ça récemment mais... Ne harcelez pas vos collègues de classe / de travail, okay. ( T-T ) Soyez comme Blaise, plutôt ! Choqués et en colère ! Et blasés !(Le conseil le plus moisi du monde... xD)

Enfin bref ! J'espère que ça continue de vous plaire, surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ou vos réactions, ça compte beaucoup pour moi. :)

Pour le chapitre 18, rendez-vous mercredi prochain (09/02/16) ! n.n

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	19. 18 - Désirs de garçons

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris/follow ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Désirs de garçons -**

 _\- Lundi 7 octobre -_

Dean avait les paumes moites. Il tenait entre ses doigts la serviette qu'il avait utilisée pour s'essuyer les mains, comme s'il essayait de lui tordre le cou. Il avait la tête ailleurs mais, surtout, il avait l'esprit en ébullition. Il était presque certain de ce qu'il devait faire, de ce qu'il _voulait_ faire. Pour être tout-à-fait honnête, il ne lui manquait que le courage.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte ouverte de la salle de bain et il se détourna vers le bruit. C'était Seamus, qui souriait presque avec gêne.

-Je peux venir me brosser les dents ?

Dean cligna des paupières, deux fois. _Oh, oui, bien sûr_. En fait il avait même tout-à-fait fini avec la salle de bain, elle était tout à Seamus s'il le voulait. L'irlandais passa derrière lui pour accéder au lavabo et Dean le regarda dans le miroir, le temps d'un instant. _Oserait-il ?_ Non. Non. Non, non. Il baissa les yeux, presque nerveusement, replia l'essuie main et le reposa sur le meuble à portée – avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

A la porte il hésita, cependant. Un pied dans la salle de bain, l'autre dans la chambre, il se demanda s'il ne laissait pas passer un moment idéal. Il se mordit la lèvre de nervosité.

-Dean ? Fit la voix inquiète de Seamus derrière lui. Tout va bien ?

Devant lui, lui tournant le dos, Neville mettait son uniforme, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ron grommelait, assis sur son lit, occupé sans doute à mettre ses chaussures, caché par le baldaquin de Harry qui ne s'était pas encore levé. Dean inspira un grand coup et, doucement, repoussa sans la fermer la porte de la salle de bain.

-Okay, là c'est bizarre…

Mais Seamus n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'angoisser, parce que Dean prit son courage à deux mains, fit les trois pas qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre et – fermant les yeux – il l'embrassa. Ce ne fut pas long, juste un contact, quelques secondes. A peine le temps qu'il retienne sa respiration, un instant. Les yeux de Seamus s'écarquillèrent, ronds, mais il ne bougea pas.

Quand Dean se recula, doucement, se fut pour se retrouver face-à-face avec son meilleur ami immobile – à l'image des grandes statues de pierre de l'école avant leur réveil. Ils se regardèrent ainsi ce qui parut durer à Dean une éternité. Puis il plissa un peu les yeux et ne put empêcher une légère grimace gênée.

-Seamus… Fit-il. Dis quelque chose, tu veux ?

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche, un peu. Dean crut déceler un sourire, mais c'était confus. Il fallait dire qu'il devait se sentir fin, avec son air surpris et sa brosse à dent entre les doigts de sa main gauche. Et puis il plissa les yeux à son tour et souffla :

-Merlin… maintenant que j'y pense, y'avait des signes… pleins de signes…

Dean releva un sourcil qui passa très vite d'étonné à moqueur.

-Tu veux dire, comme quand je t'ai pris la main dans le parc ?

-Ouuuais, entre autres… Grimaça l'irlandais sans pouvoir empêcher un sourire. Mais du coup je pensais que j'extrapolais et que ça pouvait être à l'origine d'un malentendu. En même temps je sais pas moi, les amis font ça ? T'as déjà vu des amis faire ça ? Après tout c'est pas comme si on pouvait vraiment savoir si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Mais du coup comme je t'ai évité après et que tu m'as un peu évité en retour je me suis dit que j'avais raison mais maintenant que tu le soulignes tes raisons à toi c'était peut-être tout l'inverse, et ça encore c'est sans compter tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'on est revenus à Poudlard depuis la f-

 _-in de l'été_. Seamus dut ravaler la fin de sa phrase. Dean avait dû penser qu'il parlait trop, ou sentir le début de stress dans sa voix. Il soupira contre les lèvres de son ami, et ferma les yeux un instant encore. C'était doux. Même quand ils se séparèrent, ça resta doux. Les yeux de Dean, son sourire et tout le reste.

-Bon… Fit Dean sans se départir de son sourire. Je vais y aller… on se retrouve en salle commune ?

Seamus hocha la tête en une lente approbation, le ventre encore chaud du dernier baiser donné. De l'autre côté de la porte, quand Dean l'eut refermée, il prit quelques secondes pour calmer son cœur battant. Puis, s'efforçant de ne pas paraître plus heureux que la moyenne du dortoir – ces jours-ci salement tirée vers le bas par l'ami Potter – alla enfiler le reste de son uniforme pour être prêt pour cette journée. Cette belle, belle journée.

 **.**

-Comment tu sais ça ?

Finissant de noter une phrase interminable lentement énoncée par le professeur Binns, Sam haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas vraiment important de savoir comment elle le savait si elle était sûre de sa source, si ? Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

-Par contre, précisa Sam en posant sa plume, j'ai aucune idée du « quand ».

Voilà qui les arrangeait bien – et c'était sarcastique. Soupirant doucement, Rose posa sa plume à son tour et laissa ses yeux vagabonder dans la salle un instant. De là où elles se trouvaient – bien en haut, bien au fond – elles avaient une vue splendide sur la classe dans son ensemble. S'arrêtant sur des élèves de Gryffondor, Rose eut une petite moue. Il passa quelques longues secondes avant qu'elle partage ses pensées avec son amie occupée à gribouiller le coin de son parchemin.

-Quelque chose a changé, entre Thomas et Finnigan ?

-Hm-hm, répondit l'autre, concentrée sur son dessin. Ils sortent ensemble depuis peu.

Il fallut presque une minute entière à Rose pour imprimer l'information. Et surtout, le fait qu'elle _savait_. Elle se retourna lentement vers la préfète des rouge et or et, plissant les yeux, les sourcils presque froncés, elle parut un instant exaspérée.

-Okay, fit-elle. Comment tu sais _ça_.

Avec un sourire que Rose trouva légèrement agaçant, Sam haussa de nouveau les épaules. Mais bon, l'exaspération lui passa bien vite – après tout, c'était _sa_ maison. Pensive un instant, elle retrouva une petite moue songeuse.

-Je ne savais même pas qu'ils étaient gays… Souffla-t-elle. Ou… pas hétéros…

Sam eut un petit rire retenu. Y'avait des gens, comme ça. Blaise, par exemple, elle n'y aurait jamais pensé. Rose eut un petit mouvement de tête approbateur. « _Pareil_ ». Silence. La Serdaigle finit par reprendre sa plume pour noter, pendant que la Gryffondor décrétait qu'elle arrêtait là les prises de notes pour aujourd'hui. La phrase fut aussi longue que la dernière qu'elles avaient notée, mais ça donna au moins l'occasion à Rose de reposer sa plume avec une idée.

-Et Blaise ? Fit-elle en se retournant vers Sam. Peut-être qu'il saurait, tu penses pas ?

Silence. De nouveau. Puis Sam eut une moue approbatrice. « _Ouais, peut-être_ ».

-On n'a qu'à lui envoyer une note.

Mais alors qu'elle déchirait un morceau de parchemin pour y inscrire un petit message concis, ses propres mots résonnèrent dans sa tête et, quand elle y eut bien réfléchi, sa plume se suspendit au-dessus de la petite feuille. Elle eut une petite grimace et se retourna vers Rose, qui elle-même avait l'air dubitative.

-On n'a qu'à… l'envoyer à Lou, plutôt…

-Ouais, embraya Rose presque immédiatement. Ouais, faisons plutôt ça.

Ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, mais c'était une question de précautions. Et d'ailleurs quand la note arriva dans les mains de Lou, ce fut tout à côté de Blaise, dans la salle de cours du professeur Flitwick. Vidal fronça les sourcils, se retourna vers son ami.

-Tu sais, toi, quand est-ce que Astoria se sert de la salle de bain des préfets ?

Blaise se retourna vers elle à son tour, étonné de ce virement soudain dans leur conversation, mais il ne lui fallut pas quinze secondes pour faire la relation avec le petit bout de parchemin que Lou tenait ouvert dans ses mains et son expression changea du tout au tout.

-Aaah non ! S'indigna-t-il. Je ne veux surtout pas me retrouver mêlé à vos affaires !

Lou haussa un sourcil, sincèrement surprise.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est un peu tard pour ça ?

Il ne répondit d'abord rien, choqué, puis songeur. Elle n'avait pas tort, même s'il lui en coûtait de se l'avouer à lui-même. Il pesa le pour et le contre, un instant. Ce qu'elles avaient déjà fait, ce dont il était au courant, ce dont il pouvait ne pas être au courant, la balance de la nécessité entre le chemin qu'elles avaient déjà parcouru jusque-là et la force que ça lui aurait demandé à lui de les faire arrêter. Alors il soupira, et se résigna :

-…Mercredi.

Pourtant, Lou parut choquée.

-Quoi ? Fit-elle, presque théâtralement. C'est tout ? Tu cèdes _si vite que ça ?_ Moi je pensais que j'allais devoir déployer des légions entières ! Continua-t-elle. Lutter des heures durant en essayant de te soudoyer à coups de regard de cocker ! Que tu n'abdiquerais qu'au bout de _maints_ et _maints_ efforts de mon cru !

La voix conquérante et l'allure vainqueur, Blaise eut quelque peu de mal à reconnaître son amie droite et discrète. Il haussa d'abord un sourcil, puis les fronça en plissant les yeux. Après tout il avait répondu sans broncher, elle aurait presque dû en être satisfaite au lieu de s'en plaindre. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, sa voix se fit blasée.

-C'est quoi, ton problème ?

Mais Lou, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, poussa un long soupir ennuyé et prit sa plume pour répondre, un peu déçue, un simple « Mercredi ».

 **.**

-Mercredi, énonça Sam lorsqu'elle reçut la réponse de leur amie.

-Mercredi, répéta Rose – comme pour imprimer l'information dans son esprit.

-Ouaip.

 _Bien bien bien_. Le silence s'éternisa. Elles avaient toutes deux depuis un moment cessé de prendre notes du cours de Monsieur Binns. L'une et l'autre semblaient essayer de visualiser dans leur tête leurs différentes options pour ce milieu de semaine.

-Mercredi, répéta Rose une fois de plus.

-Ouais, mercredi.

-Mercredi, c'est bientôt ça.

-Dans deux jours, mercredi quoi.

-Hm.

Il y avait un problème majeur, le mercredi, et ce problème majeur entraînait une petite difficulté. Lou pourrait être la solution à tout ça, si elle le voulait bien entendu, et si elle apprenait vite. Elles le savaient toutes les deux. Rose le formula tout de même, avec une moue qu'elle avait beaucoup eut cette heure-ci.

-J'ai Astronomie le mercredi.

-Ouaip.

-Et tu vas morfler si tu te fais pincer.

-Ouaip.

Silence. _Bien bien bien_. Il passa quelques minutes encore, et elles ne dirent rien jusqu'à ce que sonne la fin de la classe. Sam se leva de sa chaise, comme montée sur ressors. C'était la fin de deux longues heures de cours, et le moment tant attendu du déjeuner. Alors elle laissa Rose avec un signe de la main et un « Bon, on verra bien ! » qui ne réglait absolument rien, mais qui eut le mérite de signer sa sortie.

 **.**

-T'es sûr de toi ?

-Personne ne va nous en vouloir de voler trois tranches de jambon.

Seamus eut un petit sourire. Il pensait plutôt à cette décision qu'il avait prise de l'emmener déjeuner seul avec lui dans le parc de Poudlard, mais il se satisfit de la réponse. Quand Dean referma la porte des cuisines derrière eux en sortant, c'était tout un petit pique-nique qu'ils avaient dans un petit sac. C'était un peu stéréotypé, le pique-nique en tête-à-tête après la réalisation mutuelle de leur sentiments amoureux, mais pour être honnête c'était de passer un peu de temps tout seuls qui comptait – les sandwichs c'était pour la survie.

Sur le chemin Dean chercha ses doigts des siens et ce fut Seamus qui fit le geste de joindre leurs mains. Il sourit en pensant que c'était quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient faire maintenant, vraiment. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire d'autre, maintenant ? S'embrasser, ils pouvaient s'embrasser. Ils pouvaient passer des doigts distraits dans les cheveux de l'autre. Ils pouvaient essuyer, du bout du pouce, une trace de beurre de cacahuète juste au coin de ses lèvres.

Ils pouvaient se sourire et juste se sentir bien. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de se demander s'ils en avaient trop dit, ou peut-être trop fait. Ils pouvaient poser leur main sur l'épaule voisine et, sans devoir la retirer avec nervosité, ils pouvaient la laisser couler le long de son bras avec tendresse. Ils pouvaient aussi le voir trébucher sur un caillou et se moquer de sa maladresse, comme avant. Ils pouvaient enlacer ses doigts, pour se faire pardonner.

Ils pouvaient choisir de ne le dire à personne. Craindre la réaction de leurs amis. Ils pouvaient se sentir mal de leur mentir mais se sentir mieux de ne rien dire. Dean reboucha la petite bouteille d'eau qu'ils avaient pris à la cuisine avec le reste.

-Tu penses qu'ils devraient savoir ?

Pour être honnête, lui non plus n'était pas sûr. Il vit Seamus baisser un instant les yeux avant de tourner son regard vers le lac.

-Je ne sais pas.

Embêté de l'embarras de son ami – son _petit_ ami – Dean se hissa jusqu'à lui pour s'asseoir en tailleur de façon à ce que leurs genoux se touchent. Il chercha ses doigts des siens et les entremêlèrent doucement.

-Eh, fit-il alors. C'est encore super récent, c'est pas grave si on ne leur dit pas tout de suite, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Seamus baissa les yeux vers leurs mains jointes et il fut difficile pour lui de réprimer un sourire.

-On n'a qu'à se prendre un peu de temps pour nous, continua Dean doucement.

Et Seamus tourna vers lui un visage souriant. Il avait raison. Après tout, ils avaient bien le droit. C'était une autre de ces choses auxquelles ils pouvaient prétendre. Le droit à l'intimité.

 **.**

Le professeur Snape avait l'air particulièrement de mauvais poil. Lou espérait qu'il n'était pas en ce moment en train de préparer leur prochain devoir sans quoi elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau de leur moyenne générale. Plus Snape était de mauvaise humeur, plus les questions étaient difficiles. Enfin – c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit. Alors en plus quand une note arriva depuis sous la porte close, alla voler un peu trop près du bureau professoral et fut vivement interceptée par Snape, Lou retint sa respiration.

-Qui… Fit la voix sourde de leur professeur en colère. A cru bon… d'envoyer ceci ?

L'œil suspicieux sur sa salle muette, Snape déplia le morceau de parchemin millimètre par millimètre. Il baissa les yeux pour la lire et, juste à cet instant, une seconde note atterrit sur la table de Lou. Panique aidant, elle l'enferma dans son poing en un centième de seconde et mit sa main sous la table pour être certaine que personne ne la voie. A son bureau, Snape fronça les sourcils. Retournant le mot vers eux, il haussa la voix :

-Je ne sais pas ce qui vous amuse, mais je découvrirai qui prend le malin plaisir à me faire perdre mon temps.

Plissant les yeux, Lou parvint à déchiffrer les mots : « _Je te parie tout ce que tu veux que Snape lira cette note._ ». Le message, écrit à la plume, semblait être composé d'une écriture familière. Rose n'avait tout de même pas osé… Snape froissa la note et la jeta dans la poubelle près de son bureau. Lou se fit alors la plus discrète possible pour lire celle qu'elle avait entre les mains. Si ça venait effectivement de Rose elle était bien curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir de si urgent à leur transmettre – après tout Sam et elle avaient déjà reçu une note de la Serdaigle au déjeuner pour leur donner rendez-vous le soir chez les préfets, et ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait avoir des nouvelles de Potter ou de Draco étant donné qu'ils étaient assis ici dans cette pièce.

 _« Test »_

Lou haussa un sourcil. _Quoi ?_ Et puis elle soupira en comprenant. _Rose n'avait vraiment que ça à faire ?_ Elle releva les yeux vers Sam pour s'assurer qu'elle avait suivi le petit manège des notes. En réalité elle s'était retourné vers elle en reconnaissant l'écriture de Rose pour des explications, mais l'avait surprise les yeux braqués sous sa table et avait bien compris que le message était venu en deux parties. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Sam lui fit signe de lui envoyer la note. Snape tourna le dos et Lou fit léviter la chose vers son amie avec un petit sourire amusée. Elle n'allait pas être déçue.

Et effectivement, une fois le message lu Sam se retourna de nouveau vers elle avec un regard blasé. _Si ça c'était pas un exemple de la maturité des Serdaigle…_ Elles espérèrent un instant de plus amples explications quand elles échangèrent leur place avec l'autre groupe de septième année dans la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais Rose passa devant elles avec rien de plus qu'un sourire malin.

-Bien ! Fit le professeur Lupin quand ses nouveaux élèves furent tous entrés. J'imagine que vous avez remarqué le manque de tables, et je suis sûr que vous savez ce que ça veut dire.

-Duels ! Lança une voix dans le fond.

-En effet, merci Monsieur Finnigan.

Il y eut un petit rire moqueur dans les rangs, aussi bien depuis les Serpentard que les Gryffondor. Même Harry esquissa un sourire. Il avait pensé que Seamus ne se ferait plus jamais remarquer en classe de duel après l'incident incluant Vidal, mais apparemment il était ce jour-ci d'assez bonne humeur pour avoir effacé ce souvenir de sa mémoire.

-Alors mettez-vous vite deux par deux, vous tournerez ensuite dans le tour des aiguilles d'une montre, et ça devrait bien faire l'affaire.

Harry se retourna vers Ron, qui lui lança un petit clin d'œil. Ils se placèrent dans l'espace de manière à ce que lui et Hermione ne se retrouvent jamais l'un contre l'autre. Autrement dit, Ron tournerait, Harry resterait, et son prochain combat serait contre leur amie – et respectivement _petite_ amie.

Les cours de désarmement étaient devenus plus un jeu qu'autre chose, pour ces élèves de septième année. A celui qui serait le plus rapide, et suivant les adversaires ils perdaient leurs baguettes ou leur capacité à se tenir debout. Evidemment, ils le savaient tous, si l'un échouait totalement à se défendre c'était un aller-simple vers l'infirmerie – ils en étaient à ce niveau-là. Mais le professeur Lupin n'avait pas à s'en faire, parce que chacun de ses élèves avait le niveau nécessaire. Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison pour que ça arrive à quelqu'un dans sa classe, pas vrai.

Pas vrai ?

Sauf peut-être lorsque Draco Malfoy se retrouverait face à Harry Potter. Parce que Draco n'avait aucune envie de se battre contre Harry, et peut-être aussi parce que c'était la première fois qu'ils se regarderaient dans les yeux depuis des jours maintenant. Alors Harry, serrant son poing sur sa baguette, la lèverait comme une menace et, se mordant de dégoût l'intérieur de la joue, il sifflerait entre ses dents le sortilège de désarmement qui, nourri par sa rage à son égard, aurait sur l'héritier Malfoy un effet dévastateur.

…Pas vrai ?

 **.**

-Il ne s'est pas battu !

Lou venait d'ouvrir la chambre de préfet de Blaise Zabini à la volée. Il était près de vingt heures trente, ils n'attendaient plus qu'elle. Nonchalamment assis sur lit et sur les poufs, les autres relevèrent la tête vers la nouvelle venue, alors que la porte se refermait doucement d'elle-même dans son dos.

-Ils m'ont dit, répondit Rose.

C'était même la première chose qu'ils lui avaient dit. Blaise, quand Rose était arrivée, et Sam, dès qu'elle avait à son tour franchi le battant. Il faut dire que c'était la nouvelle du jour. Lou se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« _Je refuse de faire ce duel, il ne va pas se défendre._ », voilà ce qu'avaient été ses mots exacts.

Harry n'avait pas cautionné l'idée d'envoyer Malfoy valdinguer contre un mur sans qu'il ne tente de se défendre. Et il avait su qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il n'avait pas fait de commentaire là-dessus, pas de petites remarques mesquines, non plus. Juste, _ça_. Blaise se tortilla un instant, en tailleur sur son lit, comme pour trouver une position plus confortable.

-Mais ça c'est… c'est bien, pas vrai ?

Les filles, unanimes, eurent une petite grimace que Blaise crut bon de traduire comme « beh ». Mais ça ne pouvait que être une bonne nouvelle, pas vrai ? Mis à part le fait que Lupin avait retenu Draco à la sortie de son cours, c'était du tout bénèf', non ? Les filles n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir quoi que ce fût à ajouter, Blaise souffla et se laissa aller en arrière sur son lit.

-Eh… Finit par s'élever la voix de Sam dans les airs, songeuse – elle se retourna vers Rose. Tu te faisais chier en duels ou quoi ?

Lou sauta sur l'occasion pour renchérir. « _C'est vrai ça ! C'était quoi cette histoire de test ?_ ». Rose leva les yeux au ciel et souffla longuement, clairement ennuyée.

-On était un nombre impair, putain…

Elle avait l'air profondément blasée, ça eut le mérite de faire rire les autres. Même Blaise esquissa un sourire.

-Ah, en parlant de ça ! Fit alors Rose en se redressant dans son pouf – et ça n'allait avoir aucun rapport. Lou, ça te dirait d'apprendre un nouveau sortilège ?

Un petit sourire vint étirer les lèvres de la jeune Serpentard. Si ça avait à voir avec Astoria Greengrass et la salle de bain des préfets, elle était dans le coup à deux cent pourcents.

 **.**

 _\- Mardi 8 octobre -_

Il ne serait pas allé jusqu'à dire que se réveiller avant son réveil devenait une habitude, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence ce matin-là : il était éveillé, et il était bien le seul. Il avait une idée fixe qui tournait et retournait dans sa tête depuis l'aube.

 _J'aurais dû envoyer sa petite gueule de fouine voler jusqu'à l'infirmerie_.

Ce qui le dérangeait, c'était qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'avait pas envoyé Malfoy à l'infirmerie, parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'envie. Sur le coup, il avait trouvé ça _injuste_ et _stupide_ d'avoir avec lui une confrontation à sens unique. Il retint un hoquet sarcastique. Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait pensé ça. Qui s'en fichait que Malfoy se soit défendu ou pas ? Il était Harry Potter, et l'autre abruti était distrait. Personne n'aurait remarqué que Draco l'avait fait exprès.

Soupirant, il détourna les yeux vers sa table de chevet. Assez de courage pour tendre le bras vers sa baguette ? Il voulait savoir l'heure. Il n'eut pourtant pas à se donner cette peine, parce que son réveil sonna. Il sauta de son lit et éteignit l'appareil – dans le lit d'à côté, Ron grogna. Peu importait, Harry serait premier à la salle de bain.

Saloperie de journée. C'était dire si elle serait longue.

Elle fut longue pour Draco, aussi, qui avait du mal à se remettre de l'humiliation de la veille, devant la classe puis auprès de Lupin. Il ne lui avait rien dit, évidemment, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu dire. Il sentait bien que Blaise essayait de lui remonter le moral mais – même s'il lui en était reconnaissant – on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était effectif.

Ronald sentait, lui aussi, que quelque chose était sur le point de basculer. Il ne pouvait pas dire _quoi_ , ou _pourquoi_ , mais c'était dans l'air tout autour de lui. Dans la salle commune, la Grande Salle, partout. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en parler, ou à qui il aurait pu en parler. A Harry ? A Hermione ? Et s'il se trompait, ou que cette impression étrange venait d'eux ? Pour être honnête, il pensait surtout… à Harry… Mais en Défense, ce matin-là, Hermione prit sa main dans la sienne, sous leur table. Et Ron cessa d'y penser.

Au déjeuner, Neville s'éclipsa sans se faire remarquer. Luna lui avait gentiment demandé au petit déjeuner s'il voulait partir à la recherche d'un Ronflack Cornu sur l'heure de midi. Qui aurait-il été pour refuser ? Alors ce fut le cœur légèrement battant d'appréhension qu'il quitta ses amis, pour deux heures seul à seule avec la jeune fille. Il croisa les doigts pour ne pas se ridiculiser, et sourit quand il l'aperçut l'attendant aux portes de la cours.

Autre table, autre cours, Seamus passa le cours de Sortilège la main dans celle de Dean, à l'abri des regards indiscrets sous leur table commune, comme Ron et Hermione avant eux, et tant d'élèves sans doute encore. Il eut le cœur battant de peur qu'on les surprenne, et de l'adrénaline d'être amoureux. Incroyable nouveau sentiment qu'il aurait été un fou de repousser plus longtemps.

Lou Vidal, elle, n'avait qu'une hâte : que les cours se terminent pour la journée. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Rose dès dix-sept heures trente pour qu'elle lui apprenne ce nouveau sortilège qui lui permettrait de faire chanter Astoria plus tard dans la semaine. Le chantage, quelle merveilleuse façon de passer son temps à l'école… Elle retint un petit rire sarcastique. Non, la vérité c'était que le Sortilège était un art et qu'elle était toujours okay pour se perfectionner dans cette discipline. _Surtout pour faire chanter quelqu'un_. Depuis son banc dans la Grande Salle, elle leva les yeux vers la grande horloge qui apparaissait en dehors des repas. _Tic-tac, tic-tac_ , les Serdaigle sortiraient bientôt de leur dernier cours – elle rangea ses devoirs et quitta la salle.

Sam ne fut pas étonnée de ne voir ni Lou ni Rose au dîner ce soir-là, connaissant leur programme éducatif de la soirée. A vrai dire le sortilège en lui-même n'était pas si compliqué, ce n'était qu'une histoire de camouflage. Le truc, c'était que comme c'était un sortilège _léger_ , il fallait aussi mêler l'effet magique avec une discrétion physique toute particulière. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Lou prendrait le coup de main en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Non, l'absence qui étonna Sam, ce fut celle de Harry.

-Il est où Potter ? Demanda-t-elle à Finnigan, feignant l'indifférence.

-Oh, il a dit qu'il avait mal au ventre, il nous rejoindra en Astronomie je crois.

Hm. Sauf tout le respect qu'elle devait au Sauveur, elle n'en crut pas un mot. Et elle eut raison, parce qu'en Astronomie, aucun Potter ne se pointa. Cette journée si longue, Harry avait décidé de l'abréger. Seul dans le dortoir des garçons de son année, il avait fermé les rideaux de la fenêtre et clos ses baldaquins. Il avait encore dans l'estomac cette sensation d'avoir fait le mauvais choix en duels la veille, et dans la tête le brouillard de la fatigue qui l'empêchait de penser.

Ainsi allongé sur son matelas par-dessus ses couvertures, dans le pyjama aux couleurs de sa maison, il fixait sans le voir le toit de son lit. A vrai dire il revivait, sans vraiment pouvoir s'en empêcher, l'instant où il avait décidé de baisser sa baguette. _Pourquoi ?_ Il revoyait l'expression passive de Malfoy, animé d'aucune envie, aucune passion. Aucune conviction. Il fut un temps où il pouvait lire tellement plus dans ce regard. Toute une palette d'émotions et de réactions sur des nuances qui ne semblaient plus vouloir exister.

Il y avait quelque chose à propos de ces yeux. C'était peut-être un reflet d'humanité, ou simplement un sentiment de familiarité qu'il avait développé à force de s'y retrouver confronté. Harry remonta sa main sur le haut de son torse et respira profondément, une fois. Ça souleva sa cage thoracique et il profita un instant du surplus d'oxygène.

Ou alors c'était le sourire. Hermione avait dit ça un jour – et elle avait raison, le sourire se voyait dans les yeux. C'était peut-être ça qui l'avait marqué autrefois et qu'il ne voyait plus aujourd'hui. Il tenta de se souvenir s'il avait vu Malfoy sourire récemment. Alors qu'il peinait à trouver un souvenir récent, il monta et remonta dans sa mémoire. Jouant distraitement avec le bas de son tee-shirt de nuit, il laissa échapper un rictus moqueur. D'accord, Malfoy avait un sourire sympa.

Il tenta de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu rire, pour voir. Le rire aussi, ça transparaissait dans les yeux. Triturant l'élastique de son bas de pyjama, il alla chercher dans les souvenirs qu'il avait de ses journées de filature, le temps de Draco passé avec ses amis. Il fallait dire qu'il ne riait pas beaucoup en sa présence, il devait bien aller chercher ses sources ailleurs.

Quoique. Ça avait bien dû lui arriver de rire en sa présence, rien que pour se moquer. L'année passée peut-être, ou bien celle d'avant. A quand remontait leur dernière réelle altercation ? Sans compter les conflits de guerre et les frustrations passagères ? Cette année, la moindre tentative avait lamentablement échouée. Le souvenir de leur _premier baiser_ refit surface et Harry cessa un instant de respirer en se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

 _Je vais pas bien ou quoi ?_

Il avait la main dans son pantalon, immiscée là comme d'une volonté propre. Son sexe s'éveillait lentement et il rougit malgré lui. _Quoi, c'était Malfoy qui lui faisait cet effet-là ?_ Il hésita de la marche à suivre, un instant. Il n'allait tout de même pas… Mais le baiser lui revenait en boucle comme un flash et ça lui fit l'effet d'une réaction à retardement. Il en fut terriblement embarrassé, bien plus qu'il aurait même pu l'exprimer. Sa main, timide, effleura ce traitre de membre qui réagissait à l'excitation de l'instant remémoré. Il y referma ses doigts chauds.

 _Après tout… personne ne saura…_

Alors il se laissa bercer par la sensation étrange, étrangement enivrante, du souvenir d'un baiser à demi repoussé, d'un deuxième maladroitement donné, et des sourires devenus rares qu'il avait un jour su lire dans les yeux du garçon.

 _Personne ne saura…_

Il allait et venait lentement sur sa verge maintenant dure et son autre main se glissa sous son haut de pyjama. Plus il trouvait d'images de Malfoy à se remémorer, plus d'autres surgissaient. Ils avaient tant de souvenirs en commun… Harry ferma les yeux, pour mieux le voir. Il put alors l'imaginer là, juste devant lui, et il frémit. Il put presque le _sentir_ monter sur le matelas, se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui. Il ressentit son poids, sa chaleur. Il entendit l'écho sourd de sa respiration et sentit son souffle se mélanger au sien.

 _Personne ne saura…_

Il haleta sous l'emprise de l'excitation, se masturba avec plus de hargne. Le premier de leur baiser passa une fois encore dans la brume de ses pensées et il le ressentit avec un tel réalisme qu'il gémit en s'imaginant répondre. Il jouit entre ses doigts, dans son pantalon de pyjama. La seconde d'après, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrait – Harry se figea.

Ron et les autres revenaient du cours d'Astronomie. De honte, il ne bougea plus. Attendit, dans le plus grand silence. Il y avait des voix échangeant tout bas, le son de leurs chaussures sur le sol de la chambre. L'un d'eux s'approcha de son lit.

-Harry, t'es là ?

C'était Ron. Harry sortit sa main de son tee-shirt, la porta à sa bouche et son nez, pour ne pas que son ami puisse l'entendre respirer. Il était pétrifié.

-Tu dors ?

Il aurait même été prêt à mourir asphyxié si ça voulait dire qu'il parvenait à rester silencieux. Il put l'entendre soupirer, de dépit peut-être. Il l'imagina se retourner vers les autres, faire « non » de la tête, pour leur signifier qu'il n'avait rien répondu. Il les visualisa se coucher, et vit les lumières s'éteindre, une à une, alors que ses yeux écarquillés ne pouvaient se résoudre à se détourner de l'obscurité.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

...Tout en joyeusetés ! x)

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours en tout cas ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience et je vous dis à mercredi prochain (16/03/16) pour le chapitre 19 ! :3

Chip.


	20. 19 - Astoria, Pansy et les autres

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris/follow ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Astoria, Pansy et les autres -**

 _\- Mercredi 9 octobre -_

Harry avait la sensation atroce d'être continuellement observé. Jusque-là sa matinée roulait au rythme effréné de son cœur sous pression, sans arrêt ponctuée de fausses-alertes et de vraies-frayeurs, comme s'il échouait à garder un secret honteux. Chaque regard croisé semblait le sonder jusqu'à l'âme, il se sentait sans protection aucune, exposé de tout son être aux yeux du tout-venant.

 _Est-ce qu'ils se doutaient ? Est-ce que ça se voyait ?_

Le pire serait sans doute de croiser Draco Malfoy dans les couloirs ce jour-là, Harry aurait tout donné pour que ça n'arrive pas. Et pourtant il ne pourrait y couper – il commençait par un cours du professeur Snape, les Serpentard seraient de la partie.

-Harry, t'es avec nous ?

Ce disant Ron posa une main amicale sur son épaule et Harry sursauta, un bon phénoménal pour un geste si banal. Son meilleur ami fronça les sourcils. « _Ça va ?_ ». Il sentit son visage chauffer, rongé par l'inconfort. Il se répéta en boucle dans sa tête que non, Ron n'avait pas pu deviner, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que quiconque ne sache. _Ou y en avait-il un ?_

-Ça va, désolé, mentit-il. J'avais la tête ailleurs. Tu disais ?

-C'est l'heure d'aller en Potion, sourit son ami – cachant son inquiétude.

Oh, bien sûr. Harry se leva, prit son sac, et tenta d'ignorer le regard que s'échangèrent ses deux meilleurs amis quand il passa devant eux pour ouvrir la marche – et éviter la conversation. Il avait les mains moites et les jambes comme maladroites. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde le regardait et c'était comme s'il n'arrivait plus à marcher de façon naturelle.

En Potion, il s'assit tout au fond, seul. Il n'arriva pas une seule fois à regarder Snape dans les yeux. C'était comme si un quart de seconde de contact visuel aurait pu permettre à son professeur de lire dans son esprit comme dans un livre ouvert. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien ce dont il était capable. Snape n'avait – bien sûr – aucune raison de s'insinuer sous son crâne, plus encore en pleine classe. Cette pensée, pourtant, n'effleura pas Harry un seul instant. Et quand sonna l'heure de la fin du cours…

-Monsieur Malfoy, vous resterez à la sortie.

…il se dépêcha de déguerpir au plus vite des sous-sols du château.

 **.**

Severus accueillit l'heure du déjeuner comme un véritable salut. Il avait fait passer à ses étudiants de première année leur première épreuve pratique et il devait bien reconnaître que ce n'était pas sa génération la plus brillante.

Enfin, ce n'était ça qui l'inquiétait. Ce qui occupait plutôt son esprit, c'était le comportement étrange qu'il avait remarqué chez son filleul. Et ce depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Ce matin quand il avait eu son groupe en cours, il s'était dit que le moment était sans doute venu de lui en parler – puisque rien ne semblait s'être amélioré. Il l'avait retenu quand ses autres élèves étaient sortis, mais Draco ne lui avait rien dit. « Fatigué », « rien de grave » – en d'autres mots rien de bien concluant.

Severus soupira. C'était vrai qu'il n'était pas non plus la meilleure personne à qui le jeune garçon pouvait parler de ses problèmes. Après tout il était jeune, il avait des amis et devait penser que ce qu'il vivait ne regardait pas ce vieux professeur qui lui collait aux basques depuis l'enfance.

Il vida son verre d'eau, regrettant que ce ne fût rien de plus fort.

Il espérait simplement que ça n'avait rien à voir avec son père, son passé, ses souvenirs. Si c'était ça, il voulait que Draco sache qu'il pouvait lui en parler s'il en avait l'envie, ou le besoin. Mais Severus n'avait pas l'impression d'être si doué dans le rôle de père de substitution, et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire pour lui rappeler qu'il pouvait – en fait – être là pour lui.

Le professeur leva les yeux de son assiette, dans la direction de la table de Serpentard. Le jeune Malfoy semblait prendre part à la conversation de ses amis. A moins qu'il ne faisait qu'écouter ? D'ici, il ne pouvait faire la différence.

-Qu'est-ce qui occupe votre esprit, mon ami ?

Severus se retourna vers Albus, qui le regardait avec un petit sourire et des yeux attentifs. Il se retint de soupirer et fit signe que ce n'était rien. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune _certitude_ que Draco traversait vraiment une mauvaise passe.

-Si vous préférez ne pas en parler, reprit alors Dumbledore, dites-moi plutôt : que dites-vous de cette nouvelle élève, Miss Vidal ?

Severus releva un sourcil et reporta son regard vers ce même petit groupe de Serpentard. Alors _là_ , il y aurait eu quelques petites choses à dire.

 **.**

Le sortilège de camouflage que lui avait appris Rose la veille était – il fallait le dire – relativement simple. Simple, mais instable. Pour tout dire, elle aurait quand même préféré avoir une semaine entière pour s'exercer… Et d'ailleurs, des mercredis il y en avait des tas, dommage qu'ils aient été pressés, elle aurait pu en choisir un autre. La semaine suivante, ou la suivante encore.

Mais le bal d'Halloween aurait lieu dans deux semaines et ils ne pouvaient pas risquer qu'elle envoie à Draco une invitation pour l'occasion – il avait d'autres choses à penser. Et ce serait évidemment un ralentissement énorme dans leur plan génial.

Lou leva les yeux au ciel, pour elle-même. Leur plan n'était peut-être pas _génial_ génial. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient _vraiment_ un plan. En fait, elle soupçonnait ses amies d'y aller Au Petit Bonheur La Chance®.

Déjà _camouflée_ , elle attendait dans un recoin de la salle de bain des préfets depuis un bon moment maintenant. Elle avait même lancé le sortilège sur l'appareil photo qu'elle avait pris soin d'emmener avec elle. Alors que les minutes se succédaient les unes aux autres, elle se fit la réflexion que c'était possiblement le truc le plus malsain qu'elle ne s'était jamais apprêtée à faire. _Les enfants, ne pas imiter à la maison_.

Et enfin, elle arriva. Astoria Greengrass, petite sœur de la préfète Daphnée Greengrass, en route pour aller taxer de l'eau aux préfets de toutes maisons. Lou leva l'appareil photo sans brusquerie et se concentra pour réguler sa respiration. Si tout se passait bien, Greengrass ne devrait pas se douter une seconde qu'elle était là. Elle espéra simplement que l'appareil photo ne ferait pas trop de bruit. Dans quoi est-ce qu'elle s'était encore engagée… Et plus le temps passa, plus elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là.

Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, elle eut ses clichés.

Astoria mit une _éternité_ à sortir de son bain, et Lou dut attendre encore quelques minutes après ça pour pouvoir sortir à son tour en étant sûre de ne pas lui tomber dessus à la sortie. Ça aurait été incroyablement embarrassant. Inutile de dire que l'heure de déambulation libre dans les couloirs était dépassée quand elle mit enfin le nez dehors. Enfin, heureusement, à une heure pareille elle ne risquait pas de croiser grand monde…

-Miss Vidal.

Elle se figea.

-Puis-je savoir… Siffla la voix du professeur Snape dans son dos alors qu'elle se retournait difficilement. Ce que vous faites là à cette heure-ci ?

Ses yeux allèrent se poser sur l'appareil photo quelle tenait entre les mains et elle crut que ça y était, son heure était venue. Elle avait vécu une belle vie. Elle se força à sourire tout de même, tentant de prendre un air désolé.

-Je sais que je devrais être dans les dortoirs… Fit-elle en inventant au fur et à mesure. Mais je me suis rendue compte que j'avais… oublié mon appareil… chez Hagrid, et… comme j'avais peur qu'il soit resté à l'extérieur…

Snape avait relevé un sourcil sceptique, elle déglutit difficilement en essayant de ne pas perdre le fil de sa propre histoire.

-Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher… d'aller voir… M-mais… heureusement pour moi Hagrid l'avait… rentré. Alooors… tant que j'y étais… je suis revenue avec. Voilà, désolée…

Elle le savait – si elle avait appartenu à n'importe quelle autre maison, ça ne serait pas passé. Mais alors, _pas du tout_. Elle n'avait même jamais parlé seule à seul avec Rubéus de sa _vie_. Snape la toisa du regard un instant. Dans son esprit, il ajoutait « menteuse » à « brillante, étrange et louche ».

-Dépêchez-vous de retourner à votre chambre – et pas de détours.

-Bien sûr Monsieur.

Et elle se carapata sans demander son reste.

 **.**

 _\- Jeudi 10 octobre -_

Astoria Greengrass reçut les photos dès le lendemain matin, dans une petite enveloppe vierge qui arriva avec le courrier. Un petit mot avait été glissé avec le reste, « _Jolie comme tu es, tu ne devrais avoir aucun mal à te trouver quelqu'un – reste loin de Malfoy._ ». Ça disait aussi que le Corbeau avait des doubles, et que si elle osait lui envoyer ne fut-ce qu'une invitation à danser, les clichés seraient diffusés à l'école. C'était faux, Lou lui avait envoyé les seules copies, mais ça Astoria n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

La Serpentard la regarda ouvrir son courrier depuis l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, juste devant les portes. Elle profita de l'instant de pâleur, des regards donnés alentours pour tenter de trouver la personne qui aurait pu l'observer. Puis elle la vit cacher l'enveloppe dans son sac et baisser les yeux vers son bol. Soupirant, elle espéra un instant qu'elle s'en remettrait – après tout, elle n'avait rien contre elle personnellement.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce que lui avait dit Pansy ce soir-là. Elle aurait bien eu une idée pour la forcer à tourner enfin la page, mais ce serait peut-être un peu brutal… Pourtant Pansy était son amie maintenant, et elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour qu'elle aussi passe à autre chose. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à se morfondre sur son béguin envers Draco. Ce n'était pas sain – et ça n'aboutirait jamais à rien. Une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter.

-Alors ! Fit la voix de Sam, satisfaite de son entrée. Heureuse de ton coup à Astoria ?

-Je pense… Répondit Lou en retrouvant son air songeur. Que je vais aller brûler des papiers à Pansy.

Sam la contourna pour se planter devant elle, les sourcils froncés, l'air presque choqué.

-Je te demande pardon ?

Lou leva les yeux au ciel. Il fallait tout lui expliquer… Elle se contenta de lancer un simple « _Réfléchis !_ » sur le ton le plus parental qu'elle put trouver. Il fallut attendre quelques longues secondes, mais le regard de Sam finit par s'éclaircir de compréhension. « _Oooh, pas bête…_ ».

-Et tu vas faire ça quand ? Demanda-t-elle, toute légèreté retrouvée.

-Maintenant.

Et Lou tourna les talons, sans aucune autre forme de procès. Sam la regarda s'éloigner alors que Rose arrivait dans son dos, s'arrêtant à sa hauteur, les yeux eux aussi fixés sur leur amie s'en allant. Elle rompit un morceau du croissant qu'elle venait de ramener de la table de Serdaigle et, l'engloutissant, elle demanda :

-Elle va où ?

-Brûler des papiers à Parkinson, répondit la Gryffondor alors que Lou disparaissait au bout du couloir.

Silence. Rose s'était retournée vers elle, elle déglutit son bout de croissant.

-…Je te demande pardon ?

Après tout elle avait cru comprendre que Lou s'était attaché à ces Serpentard depuis le temps, qu'elle les considérait même comme de bons amis. Alors… pourquoi… Mais Sam se retourna vers elle à son tour, avec sur le visage une expression de compassion – elle aussi avait dû prendre un moment pour y réfléchir.

-Une histoire de page à tourner, lui dit-elle – et le regard de Rose s'éclaircit à son tour.

-Ooh, je vois…

Elle prit un autre morceau de son croissant et les filles se retournèrent de nouveau vers l'endroit où Lou venait de tourner. Puis Rose fronça quand même un peu les sourcils, songeuse. Quand même, c'était… un peu…

-Brutal, dit-elle simplement à voix-haute.

Sam se retourna vers elle, un jugement moqueur plein les yeux. Relevant un sourcil, elle lui vola le reste de son croissant et retourna vers l'intérieur.

-Tu peux parler !

Et Rose eut une petite moue réflexive… puis approbatrice. C'était pas faux. Elle retourna à sa table et épia les Grandes Portes, attendant le moment où Lou reviendrait – paniquée – apprendre à ses amis qu'ils venaient de se faire vandaliser.

 **.**

-Votre attention s'il-vous-plaît.

Rose et Sam, aux portes de la Grande Salle de nouveau, regardaient et écoutaient Blaise Zabini faire son annonce de préfet. Il apprit au grand nombre qu'on s'était introduit dans la salle commune de Serpentard, et qu'on avait dégradé des affaires d'élèves. Il demanda à ce que le coupable se présente à lui ou au professeur Snape – même s'il savait pertinemment que personne ne ferait ça. Déjà, parce que personne ne voudrait aller se dénoncer à Snape. Ensuite, parce qu'il connaissait la coupable. Ça ne pouvait être qu' _elle_.

Blaise bouillait de rage.

Il quitta l'estrade dès la fin de sa tirade et ne perdit pas de temps pour prendre la direction de la sortie. Pansy – dévastée – était restée en salle commune. Il y avait eu des affaires à elle dans le tas. Draco, Théo et Lou étaient restés avec elle, et Blaise s'apprêtait à aller remonter les bretelles à l'une d'eux.

-Alors, quand est-ce que tu te dénonces ? Fit la voix moqueuse de l'une des préfètes près des portes.

Mais il n'était pas d'humeur. Il prit directement la direction des cachots, sans même leur adresser un regard. Il traversa ainsi le château en un temps record, pour seulement prendre le temps de souffler profondément devant l'entrée de leur salle commune. Il donna le mot de passe, et tenta de se contenir en avançant vers ses amis, près de la cheminée. Draco et Lou étaient assis chacun d'un côté et de l'autre de la jeune fille, Théo s'était accroupi devant elle pour qu'elle puisse le voir sans relever les yeux. Blaise aurait pu s'en vouloir d'interrompre l'instant, mais il avait d'autres choses en tête.

-Lou, Fit-il. T'as une minute ?

Et pour se contenir, il se contenait. Cependant son regard transpirait de reproches et Lou comprit très vite qu'elle allait lui devoir quelques explications. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Pansy, lui sourit pour s'excuser et suivit Blaise vers l'extérieur. Le mur ne s'était même pas encore complètement refermé quand il explosa.

-Non mais _POURQUOI_ t'as fait ça ! S'énerva-t-il.

-Blaise.

-Je croyais que c'était ton _AMIE_ _!_ C'est comme _ça_ que tu traites tes amis ?!

Lou resta calme, il le fallait. Mais Blaise n'était pas apaisé un instant par son absence de réaction, au contraire peut-être même.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit d'agir comme ça avec Pansy, dit-il finalement d'une voix sourde – échouant à faire taire sa colère.

-Si je l'ai fait c'es-

-Il s'agit de _PANSY !_ Ne put-il s'empêcher de s'énerver de nouveau. J'aurais pensé que peut-être elle aurait eu le droit à un _traitement de faveur_ , surtout venant de toi !

Il était clairement déçu, en plus d'être en colère. Lou ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle baissa les yeux en attendant que ça fureur décroisse, alors que lui tournait un instant en rond, faisant quelques pas et revenant immédiatement. Il finit par s'arrêter, se mordit la langue pour se contenir, la regarda un instant. Elle le regardait, aussi, silencieuse. Ça l'agaça.

-Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

-Tu savais qu'elle avait le béguin pour Draco ?

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, plus agacé encore, il refit quelques pas, nerveux. Ce n'était pas la question.

-Bien sûr ! Tout le monde le sait, même Draco. C'était pas- c'était pas un problème. Pansy n'a rien à voir avec ce que vous voulez faire, elle n'aurait pas- elle ne se serait pas mise entre eux.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour ça.

Pour le coup, Blaise arrêta d'arpenter ce pauvre couloir qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. _Quoi ?_ Il fronça les sourcils. Maintenant, en plus de tout, il était perdu. « _Alors… pourquoi ?_ ». Lou soupira, regarda vers le mur pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours clos.

-Tu sais ce qu'il y avait dans ce porte-document ? Celui que j'ai détruit ?

Toujours en train d'essayer de se calmer, Blaise nia d'un mouvement tête.

-Pansy lui écrit des poèmes, c'est elle qui me l'a dit. Vu ce qu'on s'apprête à faire, je me suis dit qu'il était temps qu'elle passe à autre chose.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, toujours perdu, et toujours agacé.

-Et alors quoi, tu penses que- tu penses que maintenant que tu les as détruits ça va l'aider ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Lou en haussant un sourcil – comme si c'était l'évidence même. Ils ont disparus pour toujours maintenant et bientôt elle s'en fichera qu'ils aient existés un jour, surtout si elle ouvre les yeux un minimum et qu'elle se rend compte que quelqu'un près d'elle tient à elle plus qu'elle ne croit.

Les yeux de Lou le sondait presque, il écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce qu'elle insinuait… que… Il aurait pu en rougir. Il bafouilla.

-T-tu ne crois quand même pas que… Non, je ne suis pas…

Mais Lou eut un petit rire et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pas toi, idiot !

Elle prononça rapidement le mot de passe et attendit un instant que le mur s'ouvre de nouveau devant eux. Elle fit alors un signe de tête pour que Blaise regarde attentivement dans la direction de leurs amis. Et alors – Lou avait beaucoup cet effet sur les gens ces temps-ci – son regard s'éclaira de compréhension.

-Oh.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois leurs amis depuis si longtemps et que tu n'aies jamais remarqué.

Blaise se retourna vers elle, légèrement blasé. Puis il soupira longuement, déjà fatigué de cette journée, et retourna en salle commune sans se préoccuper de savoir si Lou venait aussi. Mais il eut tout de même un petit sourire en l'entendant marcher derrière lui. Elle avait quand même de drôles de manières… Si elle n'avait pas existé, il n'aurait vraiment pas fallu l'inventer.

 **.**

Draco, Blaise et Théo les avaient laissées entre filles. Le dîner passé, ils étaient allés entamer une partie de jeu de plateau, un peu plus loin. Lou leur en était reconnaissante et, même si elle n'en dit rien, Pansy aussi.

Pas qu'elle était si dévastée de la disparition des poèmes en eux-mêmes, mais ils représentaient une telle part de sa vie qu'elle ne pouvait que regretter leur perte.

-Je me sens dépouillée… Souffla-t-elle, les yeux bas.

Lou savait qu'elle devait dire quelque chose, elle ne savait juste pas quoi, exactement. Cette partie-là n'était pas le morceau de sa stratégie avec lequel elle était le plus à l'aise, c'était rien de le dire. Il régna entre eux un silence relatif, un moment. Lou se racla la gorge, se voulant détachée.

-Tu sais… Commença-t-elle doucement. Je ne voudrais pas m'avancer, mais… j'ai l'impression que Théo te regarde beaucoup, en ce moment.

« En ce moment » était un euphémisme, mais elle le garda pour elle. Pansy écarquilla les yeux, relevant le visage du tapis. « _Vraiment ?_ ». Elle se retourna vers leurs amis, installés plus loin, et fut surprise de croiser les yeux de Théo qui regardait par ici. L'instant passa bien vite – surtout parce qu'elle se retourna de nouveau, le visage légèrement rougissant.

-Pas que tu sois obligée de lui donner une chance, reprenait Lou un peu maladroitement. Je dis juste que… si par le plus grand hasard tu le trouvais… mignon…

Elle accompagna la fin de sa phrase d'un petit rictus amusé et Pansy – maintenant complètement rouge – se cacha le visage dans ses mains.

-Alors… Glissa son amie. C'est un oui ?

Pansy ne répondit rien, cacha un peu mieux son visage entre ses doigts dans un sourd gémissement embarrassé, mais Lou crut bien apercevoir – au coin d'une paume – le début d'un sourire. Alors, de contentement, elle soupira doucement, et sourit à son tour.

 **.**

 _\- Vendredi 11 octobre -_

-Alors, quelle heure on dit ?

Les préfets Zabini et Fitzwilliam s'étaient croisés sur le chemin de leur cours d'Arithmancie – parfait pour convier d'un rendez-vous le soir-même. Blaise avait quelques règles à poser, et d'un point de vue général ils avaient un grand besoin de faire le point. Le garçon haussa les épaules.

-Disons vingt-et-une heures.

 _Ça marche_. Rose envoya des notes aux deux autres dès qu'elle fut installée en classe. Lou la reçut en Divination, Sam la reçut… dans son dortoir. La note vint se coincer dans ses cheveux et ça la surprit tellement qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa dans son lit – toujours engourdie de sommeil – et secoua vivement ses cheveux pour en faire sortir le _monstre_ qui venait juste de s'y glisser. La note volante tomba, légère, sur le drap entre ses jambes. Elle plissa les yeux et allongea la main vers le message, suspicieuse.

-Oh c'est pas vrai, ils sont lourds… Fit-elle à sa lecture.

Puis elle jeta la note en dehors de son lit – qui retomba mollement sur le sol – et rabattit sur elle sa couverture encore chaude. Pas question qu'elle se lève avant la sonnerie de son réveil.

 **.**

Draco regardait dans le vide devant lui. Avec Blaise, ils s'étaient assis au fond. A vrai dire, Draco avait choisi la place. Il avait remarqué que son ami était tendu. Même, il avait remarqué à quel point l'incident avec Pansy l'avait bouleversé. Il se doutait que ce n'était sans doute pas l'incident en lui-même, et que peut-être ça résultait d'un niveau général de stress. Et ce qu'il redoutait, c'était que ce stress venait de lui.

-Eh, tu me files la queue de rat ?

Draco releva les yeux vers lui. Il s'afférait à leur préparation, lui n'avait en tête qu'à trouver le courage de lui parler. Blaise se retourna vers lui un instant, leurs yeux ne se croisèrent qu'une seconde à peine, le temps qu'il lui redemande l'ingrédient.

-Blaise…

-Ah non c'est bon excuse-moi, elle est de mon côté.

-Blaise.

Il releva les yeux vers lui, et cette fois-ci il le regarda vraiment – l'air même un peu inquiet. Draco prit une longue inspiration.

-Ecoute… Commença-t-il, hasardeux. Je sais… je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, et…

Blaise écarquilla lentement les yeux. Ça y était. La _Conversation_. Draco allait lui parler, comme à l'ami qu'il était censé être pour lui. Merlin. Bêtement, son cœur s'accéléra d'appréhension. Simultanément, il se sentit un peu mal, de faire ce qu'il faisait avec les filles derrière son dos. Il mit cette pensée de côté.

-Et c'est vrai que… Continuait Draco. Que je ne suis pas… au meilleur de ma forme, tu vois ?

Il cherchait ses mots, Blaise se retint de dire quoi que ce fût : il fallait que tout vienne de lui. Draco en avait besoin.

-Et-et… j'ai envie de t'en parler, vraiment, j'y ai pensé avant, mais… juste, j'ai besoin de temps, tu comprends ?

C'était déjà un pas immense, et Draco n'avait aucune idée à quel point Blaise s'en sentait soulagé. Il sourit, un peu, et hocha la tête. Il comprenait. Draco lui sourit en retour – Merlin, c'était un instant qu'il avait vraiment attendu.

-Blaise… ça… ça déborde.

 _Merlin !_ Ça eu le mérite de lui remettre les idées en place. Il garda tout de même ce petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Voilà une journée qui n'était pas perdue pour tout le monde.

 **.**

-Vous vouliez me voir, Severus ?

Le professeur de Potion referma derrière lui la porte du bureau du directeur Dumbledore. Il avait, en effet, quelques inquiétudes à confier à son supérieur et ami. Il était question d'élèves de sa Maison.

-Quelque chose d'étrange se profile, Albus…

D'abord il y avait Draco, qui n'avait pas voulu lui parler, qui allait peut-être mal – même si peut-être pas. Ensuite, son meilleur préfet semblait à fleur de peau et, sans aller jusqu'à y voir un problème personnel au directeur de Maison qu'il était, Severus trouvait ça suspect. Et puis, il y avait cette Vidal…

-Oh, cette demoiselle ! Releva Dumbledore. Brillante, étrange, et… louche ? C'était là bien vos mots ?

-Et menteuse, ajouta l'homme en noir.

Il l'avait surprise dans les couloirs, sortant d'il ne savait où, à faire il ne savait quoi. Bien sûr c'était une bonne élève et elle méritait sans doute qu'on lui accorde le bénéfice du doute, cependant…

-Vous l'avez surprise dans les couloirs après l'heure autorisée, et vous l'avez sanctionnée, bien sûr… ?

Severus se tut, interrompu dans ses pensées, et releva ses yeux vers ceux du directeur. Ils pétillaient d'amusement… ce vieux singe se moquait de lui. Sanctionner ? Une élève de Serpentard ? Alors qu'il devançait Minerva que de quelques points seulement dans la coupe des Maisons ? Il tenta d'afficher une expression neutre et éluda.

-Ce n'est pas la question, Albus.

Le vieil homme ne retint pas un petit rire amusé. Il se servit dans son bocal à bonbons puis le tendit vers le professeur Snape.

-Vous êtes trop stressé, Severus, lui dit-il.

L'homme baissa les yeux bers le bocal, soudain blasé. Il déclina – poliment – l'offre, et décida de sortir de ce bureau. Severus allait finir par se lasser de venir faire son rapport à Dumbledore. Enfin, s'il ne le croyait pas, il n'avait aucune raison de rester. Il lui souhaita de passer une bonne soirée et ferma la porte derrière lui en sortant.

Et, comme si le destin s'amusait à faire de lui le témoin d'événements improuvables, il serait sur le point de croiser une fois de plus Lou Vidal dans les couloirs. A une heure autorisée, certes, mais allant dans une drôle de direction.

En vérité, Lou allait chez les préfets. Et même qu'elle n'y allait pas seule. Ce fut elle qui vit Snape en premier, juste quand il apparut au bout du couloir… son sang ne fit qu'on tour. Réflexe génial ou geste un peu brutal, elle poussa violemment Sam Beckett sur le côté. La préfète de Gryffondor perdit presque l'équilibre, tomba dans un renfoncement et dut vivre quelques secondes d'effarement supplémentaires avant de reprendre ses esprits. Pendant ce temps-là, Snape passa.

-Miss Vidal… Salua-t-il, suspicieux.

-Monsieur.

Il disparut à une croisée de couloirs et Sam reparut, se frottant un bras douloureux, les sourcils froncés.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Reprocha-t-elle alors.

Lou leva les yeux au ciel.

-La prochaine fois je te balance devant Snape à la place.

Et elle reprit leur chemin vers les dortoirs des préfets. Sam se retourna dans la direction où leur professeur venait très semblablement de disparaître, puis elle se retourna de nouveau, petite moue aux lèvres. _Hm, d'accord, elle pouvait lui accorder ça_. Elle cessa de se frotter le bras et fit quelques pas rapides pour rattraper son amie.

-Nos semaines se ressemblent toutes un peu, non ? Finit-elle par dire, songeuse.

-Tu trouves ?

Mais c'était sarcastique. Potter, Malfoy, tout le reste… même Snape était un élément récurent de leurs péripéties. Ce qui leur aurait fallu, c'était un peu de mouvement.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Je sais, je sais... Harry est une calamité, et les méthodes des filles sont plutôt barbares... J'espère que ça vous plaît comme ça ! xD

(Ah moins on a Blaise, pour être un peu sain d'esprit dans tout ça. Voui voui voui.)

En tout cas si ça vous plaît toujours je vous dis à mercredi prochain (23/03/16) pour le chapitre 20 ! :3

Chip.


	21. 20 - Premier match de Quidditch

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris/follow ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Premier match de Quidditch -**

 _\- Samedi 12 octobre –_

« _Quelqu'un doit avertir Ron_ », ils étaient bien gentils mais pour lui dire quoi. « _Hey au fait ! On espionne ton meilleur ami depuis des jours et s'il paraît un peu grognon c'est probablement à cause de tout ce qu'on fait pour le rapprocher de Malfoy. Tiens d'ailleurs, il a l'air d'aller un peu mal, tu n'irais pas lui parler pour voir ce qui ne va pas ?_ ». Sam grogna. Elle venait de se réveiller et c'était tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser.

Evidemment, Lou avait très vite soulevé le fait que ce ne pourrait pas être elle – elle ne le connaissait même pas. Rose s'était à son tour passablement rapidement écartée de l'équation. Blaise et Sam avaient passé le reste du temps à se renvoyer la balle, jusqu'à la sentence finale.

 _-De toute façon, ça peut attendre encore un peu, non ?_

Et voilà, sujet clos. Sam se retourna entre ses draps, cherchant le courage de se lever. Elle était persuadée que ça allait finir par lui revenir en pleine figure. Mais enfin bon… elle avait probablement un peu de temps avant que ça ne revienne sur le tapis…

-T'es réveillée, Limaçonne ? S'éleva la voix de Lise depuis la porte du dortoir. C'est l'heure du petit dèj' !

Alors, soupirant, elle se laissa glisser hors de son lit. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas _pile_ l'heure du petit déjeuner, puisque la plupart des élèves y étaient déjà. Simplement, ce n'était pas encore fini. Ron, par exemple, était toujours devant son bol de café à moitié vide, et à moitié tiède. Son genou contre celui d'Hermione, assise après de lui, il observait son meilleur ami manger avec ce qui paraissait être un certain manque d'entrain.

-Eh, c'est à quelle heure le match cet aprèm' ?

Tous se retournèrent vers Dean, même Ron, même Harry. Ce fut Ginny qui répondit, quinze heures, sûre d'elle. Harry se retourna vers elle, ils se regardèrent un instant. Ron retint son souffle, mais Harry sourit à sa sœur, un peu, et Ginny sourit en retour. Il soupira – intérieurement. Hermione posa sa main sur sa cuisse et serra un peu, elle avait remarqué, aussi.

Il se demanda si Harry se sentirait assez d'humeur pour assister à la rencontre avec eux. C'était le premier match de l'année scolaire, Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle, et ça ouvrirait la course à la coupe. D'habitude, Harry était enthousiasmé au commencement de la saison de Quidditch, mais pour cette fois-ci Ronald avait quelques doutes. Même si, probablement, il ne le saurait qu'au dernier moment… tout de même, il tenta :

-Harry, tu seras de la partie bien sûr ? Lança-t-il avec un petit sourire peut-être un peu forcé.

-Ouais, sans doute.

Mais Harry avait haussé les épaules et gardé ses yeux sur ses pancakes, et Ron sut qu'il mentait.

 **.**

 _-GO SERDAIGLE !_

Rose n'avait pas une grande âme de sportive, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de son équipe elle savait donner de la voix. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux noirs en queue de cheval haute pour ne pas les avoir dans les yeux à cause du vent et avait – comme ses amis – peint ses joues aux couleurs de sa maison.

 _-C'était une passe digne d'un capitaine, et Serdaigle reprend l'avantage !_

La voix de Luna, portée par multiples haut-parleurs, résonnait dans tout le stade. Sur le terrain, les Poufsouffle se la jouaient agressifs – un passeur de Serdaigle évita de justesse un Cognard bien dirigé et la foule lâcha un _oouuuuff_ sonore. Suivit d'un virulent _wooouuuh !_ quand Serdaigle marqua – les Poufsouffle et supporters, eux, grognèrent de frustration.

Rose applaudit aussi fort qu'il en était humainement possible, puis se retourna vers les Gryffondor pour voir quelles couleurs avait décidé de supporter Sam ce jour-là. Ce qu'elle remarqua – outre la banderole jaune et noire au-dessus la tête de son amie – fut l'absence notoire de Potter aux côté de Weasley et Granger. Elle le chercha un moment des yeux, dans les gradins, mais rien à faire. Elle fit un peu la moue. Potter n'était pas là.

- _Poufsouffle reprend le Souaffle ! Quelle accélération !_

Malfoy non plus n'était pas avec ses amis. Rose fronça les sourcils. Mais Luna annonça une tentative de tir au but et son sang ne fit qu'un tour – elle se retourna vivement vers les anneaux de Serdaigle.

 _-Quel bel arrêt !_

Et la tribune Bleue et Bronze entama une gigantesque ola. Mais Rose avait eu raison de trouver tout cela louche et – pensant que l'autre serait au match – ni Harry ni Draco ne s'attendit à croiser l'autre dans le parc. C'était ridicule, ils n'avaient rien à se dire, rien à… rien à rien du tout. Draco baissa les yeux. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre, il pensa qu'il était préférable d'attendre qu'il s'en aille avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-T'es pas au match ?

La voix d'Harry était monocorde, Draco haussa les épaules. Il avait pensé que Potter partirait tout de suite, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger le premier. Alors une boule se forma dans sa gorge… il n'était pas sûr qu'il avait vraiment envie de demander. _Bien sûr que si il voulait savoir_. Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Puis il tenta de ne pas avoir l'air affecté :

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Et sa voix ne trembla pas. Harry détourna les yeux, haussa les épaules à son tour. Draco pensa qu'il s'en fichait. Lui pensait que c'était déjà assez compliqué dans sa tête pour en plus se justifier auprès de Malfoy. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes dès lors, pour que Harry ne marche vers lui, puis le dépasse, sans plus le regarder. Draco se retourna pour le voir s'éloigner en direction du lac, puis il baissa les yeux. De nouveau. Voilà qui avait été glorieux.

Il alla se caler contre un arbre, et resta là aussi longtemps qu'il en ressentit le besoin. Seul, il ferma les yeux. Le soleil d'octobre était discret, mais doux, et il profita du silence et du vent qui se levait.

Au loin retentirent bientôt les acclamations de fin de match. Les Poufsouffle s'étaient bien battus, mais les Serdaigle avaient été meilleurs et la somme des paris – plus ou moins tolérés par le corps enseignant – s'échangeait déjà. Hermione était extatique. Elle avait parié une petite fiole de sang de dragon avec les sœurs Patil et avait bien hâte de la leur soustraire. Mais son humeur tomba légèrement quand elle vit que Ron ne s'était pas levé pour quitter les gradins, comme tous les autres. Elle crut un instant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Ron ? Tout va bien ?

Mais il se retourna vers elle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et lui fit signe de regarder en face, de l'autre côté du terrain. Dans la loge d'où Luna avait passé le match à commenter, Neville. Il se levait, tout comme elle, et ensemble ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Ron s'était demandé où leur ami était passé, il savait maintenant.

Neville avait eu très envie de prendre la main de Luna dans la sienne, mais il n'en avait rien fait. A la place, les mains dans les poches, il descendait avec elle les escaliers des gradins, suivant le mouvement de la foule vers le parc pour rejoindre le château.

-Où tu veux aller, ensuite ? Lui demanda la voix claire de la jeune fille – un peu usée, peut-être, d'avoir tant donné durant la rencontre.

Neville ne put empêcher un rouge léger de lui monter aux joues. Ça lui faisait toujours ça, quand elle lui demandait son avis. Comme si elle voulait qu'il se sente bien, aussi. Il bafouilla qu'ils pouvaient aller où elle le voulait. Ils arrivaient au rez-de-chaussée et le regard de Luna s'éclaira en se retournant vers lui.

-Oh, je sais ! J'ai vu une nouvelle plante dans les serres hier, je suis sûre que tu vas la trouver fascinante.

Alors elle prit sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite, fendant les groupes d'élèves par dizaine. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois, en cours de route, et Neville faillit lui marcher sur les talons. Devant eux, un petit groupe de Serpentard – dont la nouvelle élève, que Luna s'était arrêtée pour dévisager.

-Quoi ?

Apparemment, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes, Vidal n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée d'être ainsi directement observée. Et puis elle avait l'air étrange, cette élève de Serdaigle peinturlurée aux couleurs de sa maison, avec son air songeur et ses drôles de lunettes roses.

-C'est drôle… Fit-elle. Les Joncheruines… on dirait qu'ils t'obéissent.

Lou haussa un sourcil. Londubat tira un peu la manche de son amie. _« Luna, tu viens ? »_ , et ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux, sous le regard perplexe de Lou Vidal qui se retourna vers les trois autres.

-…C'était qui ?

-Lovegood, lui répondit Blaise dans un haussement d'épaules. Elle est spéciale. On s'habitue.

Derrière lui, Pansy et Théo acquiescèrent. Ça c'était de l'esprit d'équipe. Ils tournèrent les talons pour reprendre leur chemin vers le château et Lou les suivit. Draco ne s'était pas pointé, elle se demanda s'il allait bien. Elle se demanda si Blaise se demandait s'il allait bien.

Ils marchèrent comme ça jusqu'au château et Pansy et Théo se chargèrent de la conversation. La réponse, peut-être, à la question que se posait Lou – oui, Blaise s'inquiétait. Mais quelque chose les tira tous les deux de leurs sombres pensées, et ce quelque chose s'appelait Sam Beckett. Dans les couloirs devant eux, ils la virent se séparer soudainement de son groupe d'amis. Sans au revoir, sans signes, sans rien.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore en tête_.

Mais la réponse était très simple. Sam avait, du coin de l'œil, repéré Rose remonter les bretelles de deux élèves de deuxième année de Gryffondor. D'aussi loin, elle réussit à capter les mots _paris_ et _interdiction_ , et elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir aller fourrer son nez dans les affaires de son amie. Hypocrites, les affaires, étant donné qu'elle aussi avait pris les paris en faveur de Serdaigle plus tôt dans la journée.

Rose la vit arriver, de loin, et toutes les deux pensèrent la même chose quand leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. _Ça va être marrant_.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe, ici ? Lança Sam en arrivant – et les deux élèves virent sa venue comme un miracle.

La partiale, _partiale_ préfète aux couleurs de leur maison. Quand Snape passa au bout du couloir, les filles ne se prenaient la tête que depuis quelques minutes et les deuxièmes années se faisaient déjà la malle en quatrième vitesse. Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel – il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il se passait.

-T'as aucun droit sur eux, Fitwilliam !

-J'ai tous les droits que je veux, je suis préfète autant que toi Beckett !

Il passa sans entendre la _dispute_ s'atténuer, puis cesser. Les éclats de voix furent remplacer par un silence satisfait, et puis Rose donna un petit coup de coude dans le bras de son amie pour avoir son attention.

-Eh au fait, en parlant de paris, tu me dois cinq gallions.

Sam grimaça. Elle aurait pensé que ça ne lui serait pas revenu si vite… Pourtant les Poufsouffle avaient mis au point une meilleure technique, une meilleure… une meilleure tout ! Elle fronça sans s'en apercevoir le bout de son nez en se retournant vers la Serdaigle.

-Je demande un délai.

-Un jour.

-Trois.

-Un.

-Deux.

-Un.

-Ça marche !

Et Severus aurait été reconnaissant, s'il avait su, de ne pas avoir eu à assister à ça. Sa maison à lui, au moins, avait des valeurs, un honneur. Une façon de se tenir, une façon de se comporter.

…Une façon d'observer un garçon avec lequel on était amie depuis longtemps, en se demandant si Lou avait raison et si, de son côté, on ressentait une plus grande part d'amitié ou de tendresse, ou de quelque chose d'autre, même, peut-être. Après tout, _on_ ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question.

Pansy soupira, longuement. Théodore, plongé dans un livre de fiction, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé de comportement envers elle. Est-ce qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle le regardait ? Elle se sentit invasive soudain. Comme une voleuse, voleuse de regards, d'images. Théo releva les yeux vers elle et – comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à croiser son regard – il rougit avant de rebaisser les yeux sur son bouquin.

Elle en fut confuse. Puis un petit sourire, presque étonné, naquit à ses lèvres. Alors c'était vrai, Lou avait vu juste. Elle se retourna vers elle pour voir si elle avait remarqué ce qui venait de se passer, mais elle avait le nez dans des devoirs de Botanique. Elle se retourna alors vers Blaise, mais son ami avait l'air songeur. Alors, sourire aux lèvres, elle rebaissa les yeux vers ses propres parchemins de Métamorphose.

La vérité, c'était que Blaise pensait encore à cette conversation qu'il avait eue avec les filles la veille – à propos de Ron. Il savait pourquoi Sam n'avait pas voulu aller le voir, pour les même raisons que lui ne souhaitait pas s'en charger non plus. Simplement, il avait remarqué que Potter n'était pas venu avec ses amis pour voir le match, et il ne pouvait que se demander comment Ron, son meilleur ami, allait réagir à ça sans avoir toutes les pièces du puzzle. Il s'en voulait de lui cacher tout ce qu'ils savaient, mais comment lui dire ? Lui-même ne savait plus vraiment comment il avait réussi à se faire embarquer là-dedans par les trois autres. Mais Ron avait forcément vu que Potter allait mal, et Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il comptait faire, maintenant.

C'était simple, pourtant. Loin des complots, des coups montés et autres mensonges par omissions, Ron alla frapper à la porte du dortoir qu'il partageait avec Harry, et avec les autres.

On ne lui répondit pas, il entra tout de même. Seamus et Dean étaient dans la salle commune, Neville passait la journée avec Luna. Il savait qu'il n'y avait que Harry à l'intérieur. Il referma derrière lui, les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés et la pièce baignait dans une douce lumière naturelle. Son ami, assis sur son lit, semblait sortir d'une douche.

-Alors, ce match ? Lança-t-il avec entrain sans relever les yeux vers lui, enfilant des chaussettes chaudes et propres.

-Il faut que tu me parles, Harry.

Il n'avait pas pensé que sa voix sonnerait si fatiguée, mais la vérité c'était que Ron était dévoré d'inquiétude. Harry se retourna vers lui, près à nier en bloc, mais l'air sombre de son meilleur ami le convainquit de se taire. Alors il baissa les yeux, et prit une lente inspiration.

-Je le ferai.

Et ces quelques mots restèrent coincés dans la tête de Ron toute la soirée encore. _Je le ferai_. Alors il y avait bien quelque chose. Quelque chose qui le rendait malheureux, mais qui était si dur ou si étrange que Harry devrait puiser dans un certain courage pour pouvoir en parler avec lui. Il se sentait tellement coupable de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt que ça ne fit que décupler son inquiétude. Qu'Harry soit accablé de quelque chose de si grave qu'il ne serait pas un meilleur ami à la hauteur. Qu'il avait déjà été décevant en ne voyant pas ce qui maintenant semblait évident.

 _Harry, Harry, qu'est-ce qui te ronge comme ça_.

Et comme si ses amis se plaisaient à le tourmenter, ce fut le soir que Seamus et Dean choisirent pour franchir un pas dans leur relation. Ils en avaient parlé presque toute la journée et ils étaient sûrs maintenant, ils pouvaient le faire.

Ils sortaient ensemble depuis cinq jours, c'était encore nouveau mais ils commençaient à vraiment se faire à cette nouvelle situation. Ils voulaient que les autres s'y fassent à leur tour, pour ne pas avoir à leur mentir, ou à se cacher. Après tout, ils avaient traversé énormément de choses ensemble – de bonnes comme de très mauvaises. Ils étaient leurs amis, ils voulaient jouer franc jeu.

De concert, ils avaient décidé de parler d'abord aux garçons du dortoir. Ensuite peut-être ils pourraient laisser les autres deviner tout seul. Ils avaient prévu de faire ça après le dîner, alors évidemment ledit dîner leur parut être interminable. Et quand enfin ils eurent l'attention de leurs amis, face à eux, dans leur chambre commune, l'adrénaline était telle qu'ils auraient pu courir un cinq cent mètres en moins d'une minute.

-Alors voilà… Commença Dean. On voulait vous dire, hm… on est…

Il se retourna vers Seamus, comme pour puiser un peu de son énergie pour compléter son courage. Seamus qui prit une grande inspiration, pour lâcher d'un bloc :

-On sort ensemble.

Silence. Dean pouvait littéralement voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Quel tact, quelle… quelle _délicatesse_. S'il avait pu disparaitre dans la tapisserie, il s'en serait empressé de le faire. Enfin… au moins, c'était dit. Les trois autres étaient restés silencieux.

-…Le gars ? Finit par demander Dean. Ça va toujours ?

Ron aurait aimé, lui aussi, disparaître dans la tapisserie. C'était trop pour une seule journée. Il n'avait jamais assisté à un coming-out, il n'avait jamais _fait_ son coming-out, il n'y avait même jamais _songé_ , et il n'avait absolument _aucune_ idée de la façon dont il était censé réagir à ce genre de nouvelles. « _Cool._ », « _Sérieusement ?_ », « _Dingue._ », « _Je tombe des nues._ », « _Je suis tellement hétérosexuel que cette situation me passe au-dessus de la tête_ ». Ugh. Il était temps de passer en mode QFLRH. Que Ferait Le Ron Hétéro. Mais Neville lui épargna de devoir dire le premier mot.

-Donc vous êtes, genre… gays ?

Les concernés s'entreregardèrent. C'était une bonne question. En tout cas, ils n'étaient pas hétéros. Ce fut comme ça que Dean décida de le formuler. « _Pas hétéros_ ». Ron avait l'impression qu'il serait démasqué à l'instant où il ouvrirait la bouche, alors il pensa à quelque chose à dire qui n'aurait pas l'air étrange.

Il ne trouva pas immédiatement.

Pendant ce temps-là, ça bouillonnait dans l'esprit de Harry. Et alors que Neville – qui semblait être le seul à avoir une réaction saine et naturelle – posait des questions légitimes et non-invasives, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier se repassait en boucle tout ce que cette information changeait pour lui.

Neville venait de demander qui avait fait le premier pas, ça avait fait rire Dean et grimacer Seamus.

Soudainement, il repensa à ces dernières semaines et en aurait rougi de honte s'il avait été seul. Mais Dean et Seamus, il les connaissait bien, et ça ne changeait rien pour lui qu'ils soient… peu importe ce qu'ils étaient, d'ailleurs. A vrai dire, il n'était pas si étonné qu'ils se soient rapprochés. Alors pourquoi… pourquoi quand il se mettait à leur place… soudainement, rien n'allait plus. Il repensa à Malfoy et détourna les yeux, honteux pour de bon.

-Alors… Finit par s'élever la voix de Seamus, hésitant. C'est tout bon ? On est cools ?

-Evidemment, répondit Ron avec un sourire. Pas vrai Harry ?

Et Harry sourit à son tour, fit signe que _bien sûr_ , assura qu'ils étaient toujours cools, et pas une seule seconde il ne mentit.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Eeet voilà pour cette semaine ! Un avis, une réaction ? Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas énormément de choses dans celui-là (étonnant...) mais j'essaye de prendre en compte les autres personnages, j'espère que ça ne vous éparpille pas trop. :3

En tout cas, comme d'habitude, je vous dis à mercredi prochain (30/03/16) pour le chapitre 21 ! :)

Chip.


	22. 21 - QFLRH

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris/follow ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- QFLRH -**

 _\- Dimanche 13 octobre -_

Comme souvent le dimanche à cette heure de la matinée, Poudlard dormait.

Dans les dortoirs des élèves, des cachots Serpentard à la tour Gryffondor, en passant par les appartements Poufsouffle et la tour Serdaigle, l'atmosphère nocturne résistait aux premiers rayons du soleil. Peu étaient ceux qui avaient quitté leur lit pour se hisser jusqu'aux bancs de la Grande Salle.

Un Gryffondor, deux Serpentard, un Poufsouffle. Pas de Serdaigle.

Assise à la table professorale, Minerva McGonagall. Même le professeur Snape n'avait pas fait le déplacement, et d'ailleurs, c'était également le cas du directeur lui-même. L'enseignante se tourna vers la place qu'aurait dû occuper Albus à sa droite, souffla doucement.

-C'est un peu vide aujourd'hui, Minerva…

Et son soupir se perdit dans l'espace immense et vide devant elle. Mais le matin était loin d'être terminé, et élèves comme professeurs avaient encore tout le temps devant eux pour s'éveiller. Certains, comme Dean, Seamus, ou encore les sœurs Patil et la bande à Fitzwilliam, prirent bientôt le chemin d'un petit déjeuner dans la salle. D'autres, comme Beckett, Nott et bien plus encore, décidèrent de ne pas sortir un orteil du lit avant le midi. Et puis d'autres encore, comme Hermione ou Ron, se réservèrent un instant au calme à cette heure où beaucoup préféraient à la salle commune, justement, la Grande Salle ou les dortoirs.

Elle s'était levée tôt, puis elle l'avait attendu. Elle avait remarqué que quelque chose avait eu l'air de changer, très légèrement peut-être, entre Dean et Seamus. Elle avait été là quand ils leur avaient dit qu'ils voulaient leur parler, elle se doutait un peu de ce qu'il s'était passé. Hermione en avait dans la tête.

Quand Ron s'était levé – plus tôt qu'elle n'aurait cru – elle lui avait fait signe de venir s'asseoir avec elle sur le canapé, et s'était pelotonnée contre lui après lui avoir donné son baiser du matin. Elle pensait qu'il s'était réveillé plus tôt qu'à son habitude parce que la nouvelle de Dean et Seamus l'avait secoué un peu… elle avait raison, cela dit, mais pas comme elle pensait. Ron avait toujours su se comporter en parfait hétérosexuel parce que personne de son entourage, jamais, n'avait abordé le sujet de près ou de loin. Ce n'était pas du mensonge, ce n'était juste… jamais passé par leurs têtes. Ce n'était pas de la honte, non plus – Ron, il s'en fichait un peu. C'était plus… _maintenant qu'ils y pensent, si je ne le dis pas, est-ce que c'est du mensonge ?_ Mais le dire maintenant c'était aussi admettre qu'il aurait _pu_ le dire plus tôt, et là il était coincé.

-J'ai su pour Seamus, et Dean, dit doucement Hermione.

La tête reposant sur son épaule, elle ne put pas le voir grimacer. Evidemment qu'elle savait déjà. Lui ne l'avait jamais mentionné parce qu'un coming-out, c'était avouer que ça avait de l'importance. Pour Ron, ça n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'importance. D'ailleurs, Dean et Seamus ne l'avaient pas fait pour leur conscience, ils l'avaient fait parce qu'ils comptaient le montrer. Ils comptaient agir en amoureux, ils ne comptaient pas se cacher, alors ils avaient prévenu. « _Flippez pas, on est gays._ »

-Comment tu gères la nouvelle ? Demanda alors sa petite amie.

Non, pas gays… _Pas hétéros_. C'était comme ça qu'ils l'avaient dit. Comme Ron, pas hétéro. Un bisexuel dans le placard à qui la petite copine hétérosexuelle demandait s'il prenait bien le coming-out de deux de ses amis, présumés-gays.

-Comment ça ? Fit-il, doucement lui aussi.

Il devait l'avouer, il gagnait un peu de temps. Ce n'était pas une question à laquelle il aurait pensé devoir répondre un jour. La poser, éventuellement. Hermione avait relevé le visage vers lui et il se tourna un peu pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle souriait comme si elle se moquait de lui. « _Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire_. ». Alors il sourit lui aussi et resserra son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Ça ne change pas trop le sens de mon existence, si c'est ce que tu demandes.

Elle rit un peu et reposa sa tempe contre lui. Puis elle entrelaça leurs doigts et ferma les yeux. Elle était contente qu'il le prenne bien. Il embrassa ses cheveux, elle soupira. Dans un coin de son esprit, elle rangea tout de même le fait qu'il s'était levé bien tôt, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait rien d'encombrant en tête.

Un peu plus tard et sept étages plus bas, Neville, assis seul sur les marches de pierres de la cours de l'école, regarda Dean et Seamus s'éloigner en direction du lac, main dans la main. Il avait de la mélancolie dans le regard. Dean poussa Seamus qui trébucha sur le côté avant de reprendre maladroitement son équilibre, et Neville eut un petit sourire amusé.

Il n'entendit pas les pas dans son dos, mais vit clairement quand Luna s'assit à ses côtés. Elle ne le regarda pas cela dit – sourire aux lèvres et regard au loin, elle avait les yeux sur les deux Gryffondor qui se poursuivaient au nom de mère Vengeance. Neville n'avait plus d'yeux que pour elle. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient retenus en un chignon lâche par sa baguette magique, ses lunettes roses relevées s'occupaient d'empêcher ses mèches rebelles de retomber devant ses yeux. Gilet mauve, chemise d'uniforme, jupe lilas et collants jaunes, elle était lumineuse – comme toujours. Dean vola un baiser à Seamus pour se faire pardonner, et Neville vit Luna sourire.

-C'est beau l'amour, pas vrai ? Dit-elle de sa voix douce.

-Oui…

La mélancolie était revenue dans son regard, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas décoller les yeux de son amie. C'était tout de même incroyable. Il avait rejoint l'armée révolutionnaire, s'était levé face à la tyrannie des Mangemorts Carrow, avait creusé un passage interdit reliant Poudlard à Pré-au-Lard, avait fait barrage à l'Armée Noire, survécu à l'effondrement d'un pont, avait tué le serpent Nagini, avait fait face à Voldemort lui-même… et il n'était pas capable d'embrasser Luna ?

Il fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures. Il devait bien être capable de trouver le courage nécessaire à faire le premier pas. Ce n'était pas forcé d'être un geste, ça pouvait être un mot. Il pouvait demander. C'était bien, demander. D'ailleurs, c'était la base de tout, pas vrai ? Il inspira longuement. Il pouvait faire ça. Il _pouvait_ le faire. Alors, saisissant son courage à deux mains, il se retourna vers Luna.

Il se retourna vers Luna… et à peine eut-il le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'elle s'avança vers lui et posa, douce, ses lèvres tout contre les siennes.

 **.**

Draco essayait tant bien que mal de se changer les idées. Et dans un sens, ça marchait. Passer du temps avec ses amis était – il en était certain – ce qui pourrait l'aider à penser à autre chose. Même, au bout d'un certain temps peut-être, le faire tourner la page.

Enfin… Si Potter arrêtait un instant de le prendre pour une expérience sociologique et le laissait se remettre de leurs rencontres – toujours plus étranges les unes que les autres. Bien sûr que c'était de sa faute, bien sûr qu'il avait été le premier à l'embrasser. Mais Harry n'avait pas non plus été _forcé_ de lui rendre la pareille. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas s'il était triste ou en colère. Les actions de Potter n'avaient aucun sens. Draco ne savait plus quoi penser.

-Bouge pas… Fit la voix de Théo près de lui. Tu as un… voilà.

Pansy l'aurait nié de tout son être, mais elle venait de rougir. Il venait d'enlever un brin d'herbe de ses cheveux, rien d'extraordinaire en somme, c'était le genre de choses que Théo faisait. Mais elle semblait s'en apercevoir pour la première fois. Draco sourit. Ça, c'était agréable à voir. Et si Pansy pouvait tourner la page, alors… lui…

Ils s'étaient installés dans le parc après le déjeuner. Il ne faisait pas si chaud, mais ils avaient trouvé un coin d'herbe au sec et n'avaient pas pu résister à l'appel de l'esprit de l'été indien. Bien qu'il était peut-être encore _un peu tôt_ dans le mois pour parler d'été indien. N'était-ce pas fin octobre ? Ou en novembre, même ?

-Alors, dis-nous la vérité Draco ! Fit Blaise en l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

Et le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour. Quelle vérité ? Ça n'avait certainement rien à voir avec l'été indien. Blaise le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que Snape prépare un devoir surprise ?

Il lui fallut… un moment. Puis il fronça les sourcils, petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Comment est-ce que je serais censé le savoir ?

 _Oh alleeeezz !_ La protestation fut unanime, ça eut le grand mérite de faire rire Draco. Sincèrement, il ne savait pas – mais l'expression de ses amis à cet instant n'avait pas de prix. Vraiment, il se sentait bien. Si seulement… si seulement Harry pouvait lui donner une chance.

 **.**

-Elle est bizarre ma sœur en ce moment…

Lou venait d'entrer en silence dans la salle commune des préfets. Daphnée Greengrass, assise en tailleur sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils à disposition, ne l'avait ni vue ni entendue entrer. Peut-être parce qu'elle était trop occupée à confier ses inquiétudes au sujet de sa cadette à son amie Abbot, Hannah de son prénom, elle-même préfète à Poufsouffle. Lou ne put empêcher une grimace coupable. _Surtout, pas de contact visuel._

-Comment ça ? S'enquit Hannah – et Lou se dépêcha de marcher jusqu'à la chambre de Blaise.

La journée était passée à une vitesse faramineuse et à vrai dire, à part une trace d'herbe sur ses collants d'uniforme, Lou n'en avait pas tiré grand-chose. Ou peut-être le sentiment grandissant que leurs amis allaient commencer à se demander s'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, elle et Blaise… Il était parti en premier de la table du dîner, subtil comme toujours. « _N'oublie pas de rendre tes livres à la bibliothèque ! Au plus vite. Au très plus vite._ ». Evidemment qu'elle s'était levée plus tard pour le suivre, mais à quel prix. Chassant de son esprit ces pensées parasites, elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la fameuse chambre et l'abaissa lentement, priant pour ne faire aucun bruit. Etonnamment, ça fonctionna.

-Astoria a seize ans, c'est sans doute rien…

Et elle referma derrière elle sur cet élan de compassion signé Abbot. Puis elle souffla – ça, c'était fait. Elle était la dernière arrivée, elle prit une chaise et pensa mettre les autres au courant :

-Daphnée s'inquiète pour sa sœur.

Mais ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'elle aurait dû dire en premier, parce que Blaise embraya immédiatement. _« Tu m'étonnes qu'elle s'inquiète ! »_. Ugh, les trois autres grimacèrent. Il n'était toujours pas d'accord avec leurs manières, c'était peu de le dire. _« J'ose même plus la regarder dans les yeux avec vos conneries ! »_. Enfin. Elles auraient pu passer la soirée à calmement se faire enguirlander par Zabini, mais Sam finit par se racler la gorge.

-Hm, sinon, si ça intéresse quelqu'un… ?

Blaise s'interrompit, mais pas de plein gré.

-Ron est allé de lui-même parler à Harry. Hier.

Oh. Le regard de Blaise s'adoucit, pour le coup. Et alors que lui et les deux autres la regardaient en attente de la suite, ils remarquèrent bien le manque d'enthousiasme accompagnant la nouvelle. Ce qui, venant de Sam, ne pouvait pas être anodin.

-Et… Tenta Rose. Alors ?

-Bah… ça avait pas l'air d'être la joie. Je crois pas qu'il lui ait dit quoi que ce soit.

Ils eurent l'air… désolés. Et Sam avait raison, Harry n'avait rien dit. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire, de toute façon ? Avant de savoir ce qu'il était bon de confier à Ron, encore fallait-il savoir _ce qu'il y avait à confier_. Et à ce rythme-là, Harry aurait pu ne jamais retourner au dortoir. Parce que, vraiment, il nageait dans un océan de non-sens et d'absurdités.

Assis le dos contre un mur, dans un couloir vide, il regardait devant lui avec tant d'intensité qu'il était presque étonnant que la pierre d'en face n'ait pas encore fondu. La carte des maraudeurs ouverte à ses côtés, il était certain de rester seul. Parce que c'était ce qu'il voulait, pas vrai ? Etre seul, pour réfléchir. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers le parchemin ensorcelé. Malfoy était couché. Au lieu de se prendre la tête, il ferait mieux d'aller en faire autant. Mais ses yeux ne décollaient pas de la mention de son nom, immobile dans le dortoir des Serpentard. _Merde_. Il ferma les yeux et laissa lourdement tomber sa tête contre le mur derrière lui. _Merde merde merde_.

Tout ça n'avait absolument aucun sens.

 **.**

 _\- Lundi 14 octobre -_

Histoire de la Magie. Quelle meilleure façon pour commencer la semaine qu'un cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Quelques milles autres, exactement. Heureusement alors que ce n'était pas leur premier cours de la journée. Les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor s'étaient retrouvés dans la classe du professeur Binns après – respectivement – Botanique et Métamorphose. Rose Fitzwilliam et Sam Beckett, assises au fond, avaient les yeux rivés sur le seul, l'unique, Harry Potter.

-Il a l'air… fatigué.

Rose avait raison. Il avait l'air, et l'était probablement. Sam acquiesça, sur le même ton. « _Il était pareil en Métamorphose_. ». Ça avait sans aucun doute à voir avec le fait qu'il n'était rentré se coucher que très tard la veille. Mais ça, elles ne pouvaient pas le savoir. Ce qu'elles ne pouvaient pas savoir, non plus, serait à quel point cette journée serait longue pour Harry. Et pas seulement à cause de sa fatigue.

Il aurait bien aimé oublier au moins un instant que l'attirance d'un homme n'était pas nécessairement envers les femmes, mais il mangeait avec Dean et Seamus au déjeuner. Ce n'était pas de leur faute, mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rapporter ça à lui. Et même s'il était persuadé que sa situation n'était en rien comparable à celle de ses amis, eh bien… il fallait croire que l'entièreté de son esprit n'était pas d'accord avec cette certitude et qu'une partie – traitre – ne pouvait pas arrêter cinq minutes de les _comparer_ , justement.

 _Si t'es si sûr de toi, pourquoi tu te sens concerné ?_

Si c'était la voix de sa raison, elle pouvait aller se faire voir ailleurs. C'était déjà assez confus comme ça pour ne pas en rajouter une couche. Il aurait peut-être dû revenir vers Ron, pour qu'ils aient cette conversation qu'il avait rejetée la dernière fois. Mais… ce n'était pas comme s'il avait grand-chose à lui dire… Il releva les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air de passer un bon déjeuner, les yeux dans ceux d'Hermione, sourire et conversation, peut-être même leur mains jointes sous la table. Harry eut un petit sourire. Qu'il perdit. Peut-être qu'il l'avait oublié, cet embryon de discussion. Peut-être valait-il mieux de pas remettre son état émotionnel sur la table. Et puis, son état émotionnel, il était plutôt stable de toute façon, pas de quoi inquiéter son meilleur ami.

 _Tout le monde ne se masturbe pas en pensant son adversaire de toujours, mon pote._

Il se refrogna un instant sur son banc. Ça, il fallait peut-être qu'il fasse gaffe à pas le penser trop fort. On sait jamais, peut-être que quelqu'un écoutait. Il balaya des yeux la partie de la salle qu'il pouvait voir sans trop bouger. Bon. Personne ne regardait. Même pas Malfoy. C'était pas lui l'instable en manque de confiance en lui ? Il pouvait au moins le montrer en regardant par ici quelques secondes par repas, c'était tout de même pas trop lui demander. Pas qu'il se sentait seul avec ses angoisses, mais… Non, ce n'était même pas des angoisses.

 _Il te retourne la tête, pas vrai ?_

Dans le sens énigmatique du terme, rien de sexuel là-dedans. Rien de rien du tout là-dedans, d'ailleurs.

-Alors, qui est remonté à bloc pour les Potions ?

C'était sarcastique et Seamus eut le droit en retour à une moitié de ricanements et une moitié de plainte. Harry, lui, se contenta d'inspirer à fond. Okay. Il pouvait le faire. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait passer deux heures _à côté_ de Malfoy. Il n'avait qu'à s'asseoir loin et feindre pendant ce temps qu'il n'existait magiquement plus. Bien. C'était parti. _Remonté à bloc_ , il se leva, prit son sac, et emboita très vite le pas de ses amis. Ce cours, il pouvait y survivre.

-Devoir surprise, claqua la voix sèche de Snape comme une sentence une fois qu'ils furent rentrés. Finnigan, Potter, Londubat : les bureaux de devant.

Il le sentait mal. Il le sentait mal. Il y avait trois _bureaux de devant_ et les trois Gryffondor appelés, à contrecœur, allèrent s'installer à chacun d'eux.

-Weasley, mettez-vous au centre que je garde un œil sur vous. Miss Granger, éloignez-vous de lui.

De la même façon, il combla les bureaux vides avec le reste des Gryffondor, puis prit le temps de regarder ses propres élèves pour choisir au mieux.

-Zabini, avec Thomas. Vidal, avec Finnigan. Parkinson, Weasley. Millicent, Londubat. Nott, Potter – non, attendez. Malfoy, je vous veux devant.

Pourtant, Harry y avait cru. Devoirs obligent, Snape avait même changé ses habitudes pour les autres binômes. Mais c'était sans compter la proximité sentimentale de leur professeur avec son filleul, et le désir qu'il avait eu de garder un œil sur lui pendant une épreuve peut-être stressante. Après tout, Draco ne lui avait toujours pas parlé. Quoi qu'il en fût, l'homme en noir continua de placer ses élèves, qui se déplacèrent au fur et à mesure, et Draco vint s'asseoir à la table d'un Potter hypertendu. _C'est bon, tu peux faire ça Harry, c'est qu'une potion_.

-Les consignes sont au tableau, fit Snape en révélant la marche à suivre d'un coup de baguette. Vous avez les deux heures du cours.

Ils trièrent ce qu'ils auraient besoin d'utiliser et mirent de côté ce qui était en trop sur la paillasse, sans un mot. Draco mit un fond d'eau dans leur chaudron en étain et enclencha un feu doux, Harry essuya avec leur torchon la lame du couteau à leur disposition et commença par hacher les racines de mandragores séchées.

La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé en binôme avec Malfoy pour une potion, il avait passé son temps à l'ignorer. On ne pouvait pas dire que ça lui avait réussi, à voir où il en était rendu maintenant. Il l'avait embrassé. Il avait _fantasmé_ sur lui. Wow. Dingue. Le sarcasme s'écoulait par tous les pores de sa peau, on ne pouvait pas être plus blasé avec soi-même que ce que Harry expérimentait à cet instant. S'il avait pu se dissoudre sur sa chaise, il l'aurait fait.

Il tendit la main vers le chaudron pour y lâcher la mandragore au moment même où Draco faisait de même pour y verser de l'extrait de valériane. Le contact les surprit tous les deux, mais définitivement plus Harry. Il sursauta, lâcha les racines hachées – certaines tombèrent sur la paillasse.

-Désolé ! Fit-il prestement.

Puis il s'en voulut d'avoir dit ça, ferma les yeux une seconde et se traita d'abruti. Draco ramassa ce qui était tombé, les jeta dans le chaudron.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment une question, et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'une réponse, alors Harry ne dit rien. Est-ce qu'il était… déçu de lui ? C'était bête, mais ça lui ficha un coup au moral. Déçu pour quoi ? Pas pour la potion, c'était déjà ça de sûr. Alors, sans doute… pour le reste… Harry se souvint de la vision d'un Draco nu se hissant jusqu'à lui et se détourna pour cacher le rougissement de son visage. Il allait absolument falloir remédier à ça.

 **.**

Sam, qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à _remarquer_ ce qui se passait dans sa maison et qui ne la regardait absolument pas, avait _remarqué_ la reprise graduelle de confiance en elle dont avait dernièrement bénéficié Ginevra Weasley. Alors, profitant que Katie était plus rapide que l'éclair pour se changer et que Ginny avait le dos tourné, Sam avait subtilisé un morceau de parchemin soigneusement roulé avec un ruban orangé. Elle l'aurait bien ouvert, mais il était ensorcelé… alors elle la joua fine.

-Ginny, t'a fait tomber ça.

Elle s'appuya aux casiers des vestiaires et lui tendit son parchemin fraichement volé, sourire aux lèvres. La cadette Weasley rougit et fit un geste pour le lui reprendre, vivement. Mais Sam le releva au dernier moment.

-Un admirateur ? Fit-elle, taquine.

-Beckett, rends-moi ça.

Elle n'était pas énervée, pas lasse non plus. Après tout, elle faisait du Quidditch avec Sam depuis quelques années maintenant, elle la connaissait. Son aîné de presque un an secoua vaguement la tête pour refuser et Ginny, soufflant, en profita pour finir d'attacher ses protège-tibias.

-Je te le rends si tu me dis son nom.

-Alors ça, fit Ginny avec un petit sourire en se redressant, c'est carrément pas tes affaires.

Peut-être, mais elle avait fait capoté sa tentative avec Potter alors si elle pouvait savoir qu'elle s'en remettait, ça aurait été bien sympathique… elle ne le dit pas, évidemment.

-Laisse-moi deviner… petit, potelé, dégarni… Oh je sais, c'est Flitwick.

-Très drôle.

Elle essaya de le lui reprendre de nouveau, mais Sam fut plus rapide.

-Allez, dis-moi, c'est pas bon de garder ça pour toi… Et puis je le dirai pas à Ron que Roméo t'écrit des mots d'amour.

-Il s'appelle Owen, en fait.

L'information soudaine la surprit et Ginny eut alors assez de temps pour lui reprendre le parchemin des mains. _Fichtre_ , c'était bien joué. Mais Sam s'en fichait, pour sortir aussi naturellement ça ne pouvait pas être un mensonge. Ginny referma son casier et Sam plissa les yeux, cherchant dans sa mémoire.

-Owen, Owen…

-Laisse tomber Beckett, tu connais pas.

-Caudlwell ? Quatrième année, qui joue dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle ?

Silence. Ginny la regardait avec cet air de regret dans les yeux, comme si elle _savait_ qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Puis elle souffla, prit son balai et se dirigea vers la sortie du vestiaire, l'entrée du terrain.

-Cinquième année, corrigea-t-elle. Et pas un mot à Ron, hein ?

-Motus !

Sam prit son balai au passage et rattrapa son homologue poursuiveuse. _Yes_ , ça c'était de l'information qui faisait plaisir. Les autres avaient déjà entamé un échauffement dans les airs, seuls Harry et Katie étaient restés au sol. Trop loin pour pouvoir entendre quoi que ce soit, Sam fronça les sourcils – suspicieuse. Harry lui parlait, elle répondait. Avec un sourire… particulier… Sam se retourna vers Ginny, qui se retourna vers elle à son tour. Mais la poursuiveuse Weasley haussa les épaules, enjamba son balai et décolla d'un coup de talon sur le sol.

Harry et elle se souriaient quand Bell décolla à son tour, et Sam, plus suspicieuse que jamais, fut la dernière à enjamber son balai.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

...Ne me tuez pas. Je vous **_juuure_** qu'Harry va finir pas arrêter ses conneries. C'est un drarry happy-end. Si si. ,( ° w°)'

En attendant j'attends vos avis avec impatience, et je vous dis à mercredi prochain (06/04/16) pour le chapitre 22 ! :)

Ciao ciao !  
Chip.


	23. 22 - Un homme, un vrai

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris/follow ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Un homme, un vrai -**

 _\- Mardi 15 octobre -_

-Non mais elle sort d'où celle-là ?!

Lou tombait des nues. Avec tout le fouinage qu'elle avait fait en début d'année, elle n'avait même pas _une fois_ entendu parler de _Katie Bell_. Alors comment aurait-elle pu se douter un instant qu'elle serait un jour un problème ? Sam souffla, longuement, pour la vingtième fois de la matinée au moins.

-Ça me tue… Fit-elle.

Son premier cours, c'était DCFM, avec les Serpentard. Elle avait très vite pris Lou à part après le petit déjeuner pour la briefer sur l'urgence de la situation. Pour ce qui était de Rose, qui commençait une demi-heure plus tôt le mardi, elle avait dû se contenter d'une note – pour l'instant sans réponse.

-Et elle joue dans votre équipe tu dis ?

Lou qui essayait toujours de mettre un visage sur ce nom, alors qu'elles se dirigeaient toutes les deux vers les étages et la salle du professeur Lupin. Si elle était dans l'équipe de Quidditch elle l'avait très probablement vue aux sélections de début d'année, et pourtant impossible de la visualiser.

-Je pensais qu'elle était lesbienne.

Sam tombait des nues, elle aussi. Depuis la veille. Elle avait été _persuadée_ que Katie Bell penchait de l'autre côté de la balance. Si elle avait su, elle aurait peut-être porté plus attention à elle, qui côtoyait Harry sur le terrain depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

-S'ils ont prévu de se voir bientôt on va être dépassées par les évènements ! Continuait Lou de son côté.

Et elle avait raison : sur ce coup-là, elles n'avaient pas du tout assuré. Est-ce qu'au moins elles auraient le temps de savoir où, quand, comment ? Harry les prenait complètement au dépourvu. Et puis pourquoi ce revirement soudain ? Lou avait eu l'impression, d'après leurs observations, que Potter était entré dans une phase de remise en questions. Alors, pourquoi ? Sam fronça les sourcils :

-Elle est peut-être bi.

En fait, à la réflexion, elles n'étaient encore certaines de rien. Et peu importait que Sam dise avoir vu Katie lui faire un clin d'œil en partant ou Harry baisser les yeux vers le bas de son dos. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? _Ugh_ , Lou grimaça. D'accord, c'était urgent.

-Il faut qu'on soit sûres, dit-elle alors. Il nous faut un plan.

-Ou pan…

Sam était restée plongée dans ses pensées et Lou se retourna vers elle, fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu m'écoutes ?

La préfète de Gryffondor se retourna vers elle à son tour, presque surprise que son amie lui adresse la parole, comme si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait été en train de faire tout ce temps :

-Hein ?

Alors Lou soupira, longuement. Bon, ce n'était pas grave, elles en reparleraient. En attendant elle lui fit signe, blasée, de continuer sans elle pendant quelques mètres. Il n'aurait plus manqué que Draco ou Potter les voie arriver ensemble – ça, il valait encore mieux éviter.

 **.**

Rose, ce jour-là, commençait par deux heures de Potion avec le professeur Snape et la classe de Poufsouffle. Et puis, comme tous les mardis, elle avait une heure et demie à tuer avant le déjeuner. Une heure et demie _et_ un problème pour le moins inattendu à régler. Alors comme ça Harry Potter et Katie Bell avaient des vues sur l'un et l'autre ? Voilà qui l'étonnait bien de la part d'Harry, lui qui était entré dans une phase de remise en question et sans doute de perte temporaire de confiance en lui. Et puis de la part de Katie – Rose avait toujours pensé qu'elle était lesbienne.

-Tu viens dans la Grande Salle avec nous ? Lui demanda Julia, la sortant de ses pensées. Ou est-ce que tu as du vagabondage à faire, _encore ?_

La moquerie était ostensible, mais rien qui n'aurait pu l'atteindre – après tout, son amie marquait un point. Elle fit mine de réfléchir, un instant. Aller s'avancer dans ses devoirs avec les quatre autres était une bonne idée, _mais_ d'un autre côté…

-Hmm-non, je vais aller du côté de la bibliothèque plutôt.

…elle pouvait aussi aller chercher de quoi _gentiment_ piéger Bell. « _Comme tu voudras !_ », et ils la laissèrent prendre le chemin opposé sans remords aucuns. Cependant, avant d'aller faire des recherches du côté de chez Madame Pince, elle aurait bien aimé tenter quelque chose. Il y avait ce sortilège, qu'elle avait mis au point il y avait de ça un moment et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de tester. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était ensorceler quelques parchemins et faire un détour par la salle du professeur Lupin.

C'était la première partie qui pouvait être coton, il ne fallait pas rater le sort, pour le reste elle avait la couverture parfaite : elle était préfète. Alors elle alla jusqu'à la porte de la salle de DCFM, les parchemins sous le bras, et lissa rapidement son uniforme du plat de la main avant de frapper à petits coups sur le battant.

-Entrez ?

Le professeur Lupin ne subissait probablement pas souvent d'interruption et il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour réagir. Rose ouvrit la porte sans brusquerie, feintant d'être désolée.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, professeur… J'ai quelques documents pour les préfets, si vous m'autorisez ?

Etonné mais pas dépourvu de sens commun pour autant, le professeur Lupin lui fit signe de procéder. Rose avait bien conscience qu'il attendrait qu'elle soit repartie avant de reprendre alors elle fit vite : une feuille à Sam, une feuille à Blaise, et elle fut sortie.

-Merci Monsieur !

La porte se referma doucement et Blaise comme Sam avait froncé les sourcils. Ça, c'était bizarre. Daphnée Greengrass et Dean Thomas, qui étaient préfets eux aussi, flairèrent l'arnaque mais ne dirent rien. Sam tourna et retourna la chose alors que le professeur reprenait ses explications, mais rien, c'était totalement vierge. Blaise, en fait, n'en avait pas une mais deux – la deuxième devait être pour Lou, il la lui passa discrètement, juste derrière lui. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un moment que quelque chose apparut sur leurs trois feuilles, simultanément.

 _« Test. »_

Si Sam n'avait pas été en classe, elle aurait probablement bruyamment soufflé son exaspération. _Elle commence à nous faire chier avec ses tests_. De l'autre côté de la salle, ça fit rire Lou – qui transforma ça en une discrète toux forcée. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

 _« Ça fait combien de temps que tu veux tester ça ? »_ , écrivit Sam alors.

 _« Ça marche ! »_ , apparut l'écriture de Rose. _« Quelques semaines… »_

 _« C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais que nous vaut l'honneur ? »_

Blaise n'avait pas l'air un instant impressionné par la prouesse technique. Lou glissa quand même un compliment sur le sortilège, auquel Rose répondit d'un enthousiaste remerciement. Installée à une table de la bibliothèque, elle avait sélectionné quelques livres de sortilèges nombreux et variés.

 _« Mais je ne sais pas vers quoi me diriger… »_ , précisa-t-elle. _« Des propositions ? »_

 _« De quoi tu parles ? »_ , demanda Blaise – qui n'avait pas été mis au courant.

Personne ne lui répondit immédiatement et il flaira l'embrouille. Les yeux soudains plissés, il se serait bien retourné pour voir ça avec Lou en face, mais en cours ça aurait été mal vu. Ce fut Rose qui finit par reprendre le fil de la conversation.

 _« Sam ne t'a rien dit ? »_

Et Sam, depuis sa chaise, grimaça. Evidemment, ça lui retombait dessus. Après tout, Lou avait eu tout le temps de lui dire ! Elle le fit remarquer et Lou, depuis sa chaise, grimaça à son tour. Heureusement que Blaise ne pouvait pas se retourner. Elle décida de se dépêtrer de là en plaidant le malentendu – Sam lui pardonnerait. Elle assura alors – et mentit en disant que – elle avait été persuadée que Sam lui avait envoyé une note au matin.

 _« Peu importe, »_ fit Blaise qui n'en crut pas un mot – et qui devança la réponse outrée de Sam de quelques centièmes de seconde, _« qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

Alors Rose parla de Katie Bell. Lou renchérit sur Katie Bell. Et Sam re-renchérit sur Katie Bell.

 _« Okay, vous savez quoi ? »_ , répondit Blaise. _« Je ne veux pas être complice de ça, ignorez-moi. »_

Trois « _Comme tu veux._ » arrivèrent à peu de chose près en même temps et pour le coup Blaise se sentit bien, _bien_ ignoré. Tout de même, il garda un œil sur la conversation, histoire de rester au courant. Jusqu'à ce qu'au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il ne restait qu'une demi-heure de classe, Rose cessa de répondre. Ce n'était pas l'heure du déjeuner, elle n'avait pas prévenu qu'elle quittait la bibliothèque… juste, silence radio.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils haussèrent les épaules, rangèrent les parchemins et tentèrent de raccrocher au cours de Lupin.

 **.**

Les Serpentard terminaient la journée tôt, avec une heure d'Histoire de la Magie. Pansy avait décidé de passer le cours le plus ennuyant de la semaine à côté de Théo, aujourd'hui. Elle marcha jusqu'à la table où il venait de s'asseoir et demanda, tout aussi assurée qu'elle pouvait l'être :

-Je peux me mettre là ?

Et puis elle se trouva stupide, parce qu'ils étaient amis et elle aurait très bien pu ne pas demander – juste s'imposer. _Fichtre_ , si c'était à refaire elle le ferait plutôt comme ça.

-Tu ne vas pas avec Lou ? S'étonna Théo.

-Elle s'est mise avec Blaise.

C'était faux, mais pour le moment elle lui cachait la vue à leurs amis, installés à côté. « _Tu ne vas pas avec Draco ?_ ». Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était nerveux, et ça lui rendit toute son assurance. Elle eut un petit sourire sarcastique et releva un sourcil moqueur.

-Tu ne veux pas que je m'asseye avec toi ? Fit-elle, sournoisement.

Il rougit. « _Si, si, bien sûr !_ ». Ça avait été trop précipité, il s'en voulut un instant. Elle s'installa et il se retourna vers leurs amis pour voir s'ils s'étaient rendus compte à quel point il venait de se ridiculiser. Mais Lou était assise seule, Draco avec Blaise, et Théo rougit de plus belle en ramenant ses yeux vers leur table. _Okay, calme-toi Théodore, c'est rien, elle a mal vu c'est tout_. Ce n'était pas ça du tout. Pansy se retourna vers Lou, discrètement, et son amie leva vers elle un pouce vainqueur.

Pour être honnête, ils étaient adorables à regarder évoluer – jusqu'à en faire sourire Lou rien qu'à y penser. Pas comme d'autres… Potter et Draco étaient à l'exact opposé de ce qu'il se passait en ce moment entre Théo et Pansy. Soudainement blasée de nouveau, elle baissa les yeux vers le parchemin que Rose leur avait donné plus tôt et qu'elle avait de nouveau posé sur sa table de travail. C'était toujours silencieux de ce côté. Bizarre…

Mais en fait, pas bizarre du tout. Alors que les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle s'installaient en Histoire de la Magie, les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle prenaient place en Sortilège. Beckett se dépêcha d'aller poser son sac sur la chaise vacante à côté de Fitzwilliam, au fond de la salle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

Rose releva les yeux sur elle, cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, comme pour se remettre dans le contexte. Sam eut le temps de s'asseoir et de sortir ses affaires – sans une fois la lâcher du regard. Et puis il y eut comme une illumination dans les yeux de Rose.

-Oh ! Tu veux dire avec les parchemins ? Ça ne dure qu'une heure.

La Serdaigle retourna alors à sa feuille et nota la date avec application, ainsi que la matière et le numéro du combientième cours est-ce qu'il s'agissait dans cette matière depuis le début de l'année. Il fallait bien pouvoir remettre ses notes dans l'ordre. Elle finit par se rendre compte que Sam la fixait toujours, et releva lentement le visage vers elle. Elles se regardèrent longuement, jusqu'à ce que Sam brise le silence :

-T'es sérieuse ?

-Je vous… l'avais pas dit ?

Beckett plissa les yeux, comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire que Rose ait oublié de leur communiqué un détail pareil. « _Non !_ », « _Oh._ ». Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si c'était _grave_ de toute façon et Sam finit par lâcher l'affaire, soupirant, et retourna à ses propres affaires. Elle inscrivit rapidement _Sortilèges_ et _14 octobre_. Puis elle regarda sur la feuille de Rose, avant de revenir sur la sienne, de barrer _14_ et d'inscrire _15_ à la place.

-Au fait, réunion ce soir ? Demanda Rose en soulignant le titre du cours que Flitwick avait indiqué au tableau.

-Perso j'ai Astronomie, répondit Sam en écrivant ce même titre en lettres majuscules en haut de son parchemin.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai.

De toute façon, ça l'arrangeait : Rose avait ronde ce soir. Avoir ronde le mardi, ce n'était pas le pire sort du monde. Un début de semaine, sans rien de particulier, il n'y avait souvent pas grand-chose à signaler. Et d'ailleurs, ce soir-là ne ferait pas exception. Rien dans les couloirs, ou en tout cas pas dans son secteur. Rien dans les toilettes, ni dans la salle des trophées. Pas un chat dans la région de la bibliothèque, ou dans les escaliers alentours.

Elle aurait pu – peut-être – entendre quelque sanglots, très légers, si elle était montée jusqu'à la tour Sud de l'école. Mais elle ne monta que jusqu'à l'étage des préfets, pour aller se coucher sans déranger les autres filles de son dortoir.

Alors Draco, les yeux rouges et les joues mouillées, sans être une seule fois dérangé put laisser, dans le vide, pendre ses pieds.

 **.**

 _\- Mercredi 16 octobre -_

-Draco a dormi dans le dortoir ?

Lou s'était penchée vers Blaise pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Lui aussi avait l'air inquiet – d'un geste de la tête, il répondit que non. Il avait pensé qu'il rentrerait se coucher tard, mais quand il s'était levé au matin son lit n'était pas défait, et Théo ne l'avait pas vu non plus. Les quatre amis se faisaient un certain mauvais sang, il fallait bien l'admettre. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Draco de disparaître comme ça – tout du moins, pas de nuit.

C'est sans dire le soulagement qu'ils ressentirent quand on frappa à la porte de la salle de classe du professeur Snape, et que ce fut Draco qui y entra.

-Excusez mon retard, professeur.

Snape lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il se dépêche de s'installer et Malfoy referma la porte avant d'aller se faufiler jusqu'à son meilleur ami, qui avait gardé une place pour lui. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais tout ce que ça inspira à Harry fut un reniflement sarcastique. _Quelle entrée soignée_. En ce qui le concernait, toutes ces conneries prenaient fin avec Katie Bell. Il en était convaincu. Il avait tout prévu.

 _Tout_.

Snape s'apprêtait à leur faire un compte rendu de leur devoir surprise de l'avant-veille et Harry se retourna vers Katie, assise à quelques chaises de là. Ils se sourirent, et Sam en aurait vomi… mais elle avait raté le petit déjeuner et même si elle l'avait voulu, rien ne serait venu. Et puis, comme par simple plaisir de contradiction, elle put très vite sentir son ventre grogner.

…Vivement le déjeuner.

Avant ça pourtant elle devrait passer par la case _Botanique_ , comme le reste du groupe Gryffondor. Harry ne fut d'ailleurs pas très concentré en Botanique, Ron le vit bien. Ils n'avaient toujours pas parlé, pas _vraiment_ parlé. Ron savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas l'y forcer, mais ça le travaillait tout de même de ne pas savoir ce qui le tracassait. Ça et puis… il y avait cette conversation qu'il avait eue avec Hermione après le coming-out de Dean et de Seamus. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas tout lui dire, mais… Si, en fait, c'était carrément ça. Il s'en fichait que d'autres le sachent ou l'ignorent, mais est-ce que Hermione lui en voudrait s'il ne lui disait pas de lui-même ? S'il avait su un jour que Blaise lui rendrait la vie si compliquée… Il releva les yeux vers la table des Serpentard.

Et puis, il avait remarqué le retard de Malfoy… plutôt inhabituel ça, non ? Il ne savait pas comment, mais il avait l'impression que tout ça était lié. _Tout ça quoi_. Il ne savait pas non plus, mais _ça_ était forcément quelque chose. Il eut une moue pensive, puis frustrée. Il aurait bien aimé que – _je sais pas moi !_ – que quelqu'un descende du plafond pour lui éclairer les idées.

 _Ce ne serait pas Lou, ni Rose, ni Sam – du moins pas encore – et carrément pas Blaise_.

Blaise, de toute façon, ne remarqua pas une seule fois qu'il était fixé par quelqu'un à la table des Gryffondor. Draco non plus cela dit, et quand l'heure de la Botanique approcha pour eux à leur tour, il fut seulement tiré de ses pensées par son meilleur ami, qui tapota son épaule du bout du doigt.

-Tu viens mon pote ?

Il leva les yeux vers lui, mais il lui fallut quelques secondes pour percuter que ses amis s'étaient levés. Il les imita, vivement, prit son sac à son épaule et leur emboita le pas. Sa nuit avait été désastreuse – il savait qu'il devait parler à Blaise, mais pas tout de suite, pas tout de suite… la veille au soir, il n'avait eu qu'un petit coup de mou, ça arrivait à tout le monde pas vrai ? Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne se reprenait pas en main, pas vrai ?

Il aurait bien aimé tenir la main de quelqu'un. A la place, il ferma le poing et inspira longuement. Il pouvait survivre à cette journée de cours. Ils entrèrent dans les serres et Draco haussa un sourcil. Enfin… s'il parvenait à y survivre _littéralement_.

Lou, elle, aurait préféré ne jamais ressortir de ces serres. Parce que ce qui était pire que l'heure d'Histoire de la Magie du mardi, c'était bien les deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie du mercredi.

-J'aurais dû me jeter dans l'une de ces plantes… Lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Blaise eut un sursaut sarcastique. _C'est clair_. Il pensa à Beckett et Fitzwilliam, peinardes en Sortilège, qui non contentes de ne pas avoir Binns pour finir la journée termineraient en plus une heure plus tôt qu'eux. C'était quand même mal foutu, parfois. En attendant, si Lou voulait vraiment s'épargner le reste du cours, elle pouvait toujours _aller aux toilettes_ et ne jamais revenir.

Irrémédiablement, vint l'heure pour Rose et Sam de sortir de la classe de Flitwick. Pas ensemble, cependant – Rose avait prévenu qu'elle allait plancher sur le cas Bell et Sam partit très vite dans l'autre sens avec McKenzy, Stenford, Finnigan et les autres. Mais Seamus avait d'autres plans pour lui et Dean et il trouva bien rapidement une excuse pour s'éclipser. Potter, Weasley et Granger en profitèrent pour bifurquer vers la salle commune, Londubat annonça qu'il avait rendez-vous. Ne resta plus que Sam et ses amies, qui se retournèrent vers elles et toutes quatre s'entreregardèrent longuement.

-J'imagine… Commença June avec prudence. Que si on parle de devoirs…

-Tout-à-fait ! Coupa Sam – et elle leur tourna le dos, avec un geste d'au revoir de la main.

Ça fit rire Lise, beaucoup moins Kate. « _Je parie ce que vous voulez qu'elle va rater ses examens._ ». Mais c'était bien pessimiste de sa part, elle pouvait ranger son air désolé et reprendre espoir pour sa carrière scolaire parce que Sam avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

…Probablement.

En attendant, elle essaya de se trouver autre chose à faire. Après tout, on était que mercredi, exercices de Métamorphose et révisions d'ingénierie Moldue pouvaient bien attendre le week-end. D'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore le savoir mais les chaussures de Lou résonnaient quelques couloirs plus loin, avançant sans se presser dans cette exacte direction.

Elle arriva quelques courtes minutes plus tard, pour la trouver assise sur un des bancs de pierre qui longeaient le couloir. Alors Lou s'arrêta devant elle et elles se regardèrent sans rien dire un moment, avant que la Serpentard ne demande :

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Rien, je m'ennuie… les filles bossent, Rose fait son truc.

Et part _son truc_ elle faisait référence à la recherche – toujours – d'une potion à faire boire à Katie Bell. _Hm_ , répondit Lou sans grand enthousiasme. Elle s'ennuyait aussi.

-Et toi, demanda Sam, tu fais quoi ?

-Je suis en Histoire de la Magie là.

-Ah ouais, ça se voit.

Insensible à son sarcasme, Lou soupira longuement et vint s'asseoir près de son amie sur le banc contre le mur. Elle demanda s'il n'y avait par le plus grand des hasards rien à faire pour aider Rose avec son _truc_ , mais Sam répondit que non, probablement pas. Elles soupirèrent toutes les deux, avant de laisser le silence s'étirer de nouveau. Et puis Lou eut un petit ricanement – Sam se retourna vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

-Tu te rappelles quand on avait testé des mécanismes d'explosion dans la classe de Miss Binger ?

Sam rit à son tour. Bien sûr qu'elle s'en souvenait. Elles avaient eu neuf ans alors et l'expression de leur professeur d'enseignement primaire lorsqu'elle les avait surprises en pleine expérience avait été mémorable.

-On a passé les six récrées suivantes à récurer le plafond à l'éponge et à l'eau… Reprit Lou sur le ton du souvenir. Le bon temps.

 _Le bon temps,_ Sam faillit s'étouffer dans sa propre salive.

-Evidemment toi tu t'en fichais tu déménageais en juillet ! Moi j'ai passé mon CM2 avec les yeux de Binger fixés H-24 sur l'arrière de ma tête.

Ça aurait appelé à la compassion, mais Lou éclata de rire. Vrai, elle se souvenait avoir reçu quelques lettres à ce propos. Sam secoua la tête de gauche à droite, soufflant doucement, comme si elle ne pouvait toujours pas y croire.

-Elle a toujours pensé que t'étais la plus sage des deux, l'arnaque du siècle.

Petit rire – c'était vrai. Et puis silence, de nouveau.

-N'empêche, glissa Sam – sournoisement. C'est moi qui faisais les plus belles traces de suie.

-Alors là, même pas en rêve !

Et elles argumentèrent un moment, mais elles le savaient toutes les deux : il n'y avait qu'une raison de se départager… et, d'un geste unique, elles finirent par lever les yeux vers le plafond au-dessus de leurs têtes.

 **.**

-C'est de ta faute.

-Je ne vais même pas répondre à ça.

Sam – et Lou, qui venait de lui répondre – s'étaient armées respectivement d'un chiffon ramasse-poussière et d'une grosse éponge humide. Le dîner n'était pas passé assez lentement à leur goût, et voilà où elles en étaient : à nettoyer de fond en comble la salle de cours du professeur Snape. Lou entendit le son d'un tiroir qui s'ouvrait et se retourna vers son amie – son sens de la mauvaise idée sonnant soudainement à tout rompre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Bah quoi, il n'est pas là. Et puis il m'a confisqué deux-trois trucs que j'aimerais bien récupérer…

Lou pinça ses lèvres, inspirant lentement. _C'est pas une bonne idée, c'est pas une bonne idée_. Mais elle finit par se détourner, laissant Sam fouiller si elle le voulait – hors de question qu'elle se retrouve témoin de ça. Elle était à Serpentard et officiellement très loin de partager une amitié quelconque avec Beckett et donc serait hors de cause s'il revenait là, à cet instant, par la porte de sa salle, mais tout de même, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Snape était un professeur terrifiant et Lou voulait surtout ne jamais tomber de son panier de faveurs. Elle souleva un chaudron pour le déplacer en bout de plan de travail et frotta le bois pour en faire disparaître la mousse durcie accrochée là.

-Eh, regarde ça…

-Nope.

Aucune envie de se faire complice de son abrutie d'amie en pillage de tiroirs. Aucune envie de savoir ce qu'elle avait trouvé de si intéressant – de _son_ point de vue. Aucune envie, non plus, de se faire prendre la main dans le sac alors qu'elle était si bien partie à rester innocente jusqu'au bout.

-Je te promets que ça vaut le coup.

Bon ! D'accord, elle n'avait aucun self-control, et le ton de Sam était trop intrigant. Elle laissa tomber son éponge sur la table de travail et alla jusqu'à derrière le bureau de Snape. C'était une lettre. Une lettre qui avait l'air d'avoir été pliée, dépliée, et pliée et dépliée encore. C'était… c'était incroyable. Elles devaient- elles devaient _absolument_ montrer ça à quelqu'un. Elles sortirent de la salle presqu'en courant, remontèrent au rez-de-chaussée, puis prirent les escaliers du hall principal, gravirent les marches quatre à quatre, anticipèrent quelques rotations, ralentirent dans les couloirs des préfets, passèrent la porte, marchèrent en rythme soutenu jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Rose – si elle avait empruntée des livres de potions à la bibliothèque elle ne serait pas à son dortoir.

-Regarde ça ! Lança Sam en ouvrant à la volée.

Rose sursauta. A plat-ventre sur son lit, les pieds aux oreillers et quelques livres de potions ouverts devant elle, elle eut besoin de quelques longues secondes pour se remettre de sa surprise. Quand ce fut fait, Sam et Lou étaient assises sur la malle au pied de son lit et la Gryffondor lui tendait un morceau de parchemin qu'elle voulait apparemment qu'elle prenne. Elle souffla, tendit le bras vers la feuille et posa les yeux dessus.

 _«_ _Mon amour, »_ commença-t-elle à lire, blasée. _« Je pars en déplacement sur Nottingham demain et je ne peux que soupirer en pensant que tu ne seras pas là à mon retour. J'attends les prochaines vacances scolaires avec la hâte brûlante de te revoir, je me languis chaque jour de toi. Ne me fais pas ses yeux là, c'est la vérité, et je sais que tu aimes ma mélodramaticité. J'espère que ce mot existe et je t'embrasse, avec toute ma tendresse. Ton unique. »_

Rose avait du mal à voir où ses amis voulaient en venir. Elle baissa le parchemin pour pouvoir relever les yeux vers elles, en attendant une explication qui ne venait pas. Elle finit par soupirer :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une lettre d'amour ! Fit Sam, enthousiasmée.

-Oui, d'accord, je vois bien, mais pourquoi vous avez ça ?

-C'était dans le bureau de Snape ! Lança alors Lou avec le même enthousiasme à peine réfréné.

Rose fronça les sourcils. Oui, bien sûr, il y avait le fait que Snape possédait une lettre d'amour dans ses affaires, et que donc quelqu'un l'avait écrite, et que donc quelqu'un l'avait écrite _pour lui_ , et que donc ça signifiait que Snape vivait avec quelqu'un quand il quittait Poudlard, quelqu'un qui l'aimait et quelqu'un _qu'il aimait_ , mais, surtout…

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans les affaires de Snape ?

 _Oh, ça_. Trois fois rien, un petit concours d'explosion plus tôt dans la journée, surprises par Snape, collées presque sur le champ. Presque parce que Lou avait commencé à simuler une dispute pour sa couverture et même si Sam était habituée avec Rose elle devait avouer qu'elle avait été sous le choc quelques secondes avant d'être capable d'embrayer. En tout cas, Sam devait dire que l'idée avait été absolument géniale parce que Snape avait marché pour cette partie-là, ce qui n'était pas négligeable pour elles au quotidien.

Bien sûr il avait aussi grillé les traces sur le plafond et donc les avait collées _toutes les deux_ pour dégradation de l'école et Sam en plus pour provocation et initiation d'une altercation – donc Sam était aussi collée le lendemain avec Rusard. Mais ça ce n'était rien comparé à _ça !_ Maintenant, elles devaient savoir ce que Rose pensait de cette lettre.

Mais Rose ne dit rien. Elle regarda l'une puis l'autre de ses amies, en silence. Puis l'une et l'autre de nouveau. Avant d'ouvrir la bouche, de s'abstenir, puis de les regarder encore. Finalement, comme s'il lui avait fallu tout ce temps pour assimiler leur bêtise, elle tenta d'éclaircir la situation :

-Donc là… vous êtes en retenue ?

 _Hm-hm_ , firent ses amies, presque en cœur – et un peu frustrées que Rose ne parle pas de son impression sur la lettre. La préfète de Serdaigle fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

-Vous êtes en retenue, dans la salle de Snape, à cette exacte seconde ?

Et alors seulement les yeux des deux filles s'écarquillèrent. _Par le string de Merlin !_ Elles se levèrent, si vite qu'elles faillirent trébucher sur la malle. Elles coururent vers la porte – Sam revint pour reprendre vivement la lettre des mains de Rose. Puis elles traversèrent la salle commune des préfets aussi vite que si leurs vies en avaient dépendues – et c'était un peu le cas. Alors qu'elles dévalaient les escaliers mouvants elles prièrent fort, très fort, que Snape n'était pas revenu dans sa salle pendant leur absence.

Elles coururent si vite pour retourner en retenue que non seulement elles y parvinrent une minutes chrono avant le retour de Snape, mais en plus elles ne virent pas Harry Potter lorsqu'elles passèrent par un couloir parallèle au moment même où il passait juste en face.

Pour rester honnête, il faut dire que Potter ne les vit pas non plus – zéro partout, balle au centre. Il avait la tête bien trop concentrée sur le tournant qu'allait prendre sa vie pour faire attention aux bruits de courses résonnant à l'entour. Il souffla longuement, pour se donner du courage alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle-sur-demande. Quand il en trouva l'entrée, il resta devant quelques longues secondes, les mains moites. Puis il inspira, et poussa la porte.

-Bonsoir Harry.

Alors il sourit, soudain sûr de lui, et referma derrière lui. Ce soir, il mettrait fin à toutes ces questions idiotes qui tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. Ce soir, il se prouverait enfin qu'il était celui qu'il avait toujours pensé. Ce soir, Harry Potter coucherait avec Katie Bell.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Je sais que certaines vont détester cette fin. Si si. Je le sens. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours cependant ! Et ne perdez pas espoir... je sais où je vais avec ça... on dirait pas, mais... x)

Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et je vous dis à mercredi prochain (13/04/16) pour le chapitre 23 ! :)

Ciao ciao !  
Chip.


	24. 23 - Trois, quatre, cinq, Ron en est

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris/follow ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Trois, quatre, cinq, Ron en est -**

 _\- Jeudi 17 octobre -_

Le réveil sonna, sec et froid, dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Gryffondor. Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur son toit de lit. La veille avait été… un échec pitoyable. Et le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait rien à reprocher à Katie. Elle avait été superbe, elle avait été… attirante et… Mais pas assez pour qu'il… _ugh_ , c'était embarrassant. Il ferma les yeux et rabattit un oreiller sur son visage. Il ne voulait plus jamais quitter ce lit. Quitte à mourir de faim loin de toute civilisation, c'était bien mieux que de devoir croiser son regard au détour d'un hasard dans le château un jour prochain.

 _-C'est pas grave, Harry,_ avait-elle dit.

Elle avait su se montrer douce et compatissante, mais Merlin ce que Harry aurait préféré _disparaître_ sous les décombres de sa honte. Elle avait souri, s'était rhabillée sans se presser – elle n'avait pas _fui_ à toutes jambes, mais Harry ne s'en était pas mieux senti pour autant.

 _-Et ne t'inquiète pas, ça restera entre nous._

Il se sentait se dissoudre dans son matelas – comment est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir se lever et aller en cours après une humiliation pareille ? Il geignit dans son oreiller, avant de le virer de son visage pour pouvoir de nouveau respirer sans trop de mal. _Ça craint_ , pensa-t-il. Et ça résumait plutôt bien sa situation. Soufflant lourdement, il repoussa sa couverture et mit les pieds au sol, clairement à contrecœur.

Il marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain les mâchoires serrées, prit une douche les mâchoires serrées, se lava les dents les mâchoires aussi serrées que possible. Voilà qu'il était énervé. Contre lui-même, contre Merlin, contre qui se portait volontaire, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Il alla au petit déjeuner et – entouré de Ron, d'Hermione, de Neville, de _Luna_ même qui avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à leur table, puis de Seamus et de Dean – il se sentit amer. Pourquoi eux, et pas lui ? Plus loin sur la table, Lavande et ses amies. _Lavande_ qui n'avait pas lâché Ron d'une semelle en quatrième année. Au moins, ça avait été de l'affection. Et lui ? La même année, _Romilda_ avait essayé de l'empoisonner au filtre d'amour.

 _Merveilleux_.

C'était comme s'il s'attirait les attentions malsaines. Sa relation avec Cho ? Merlin, un désastre. Il avait passé son temps à s'énerver puis à s'excuser. C'était ça une relation normale ? La _poisse_ ouais.

Ginny, ça avait été un peu différent. L'histoire désastreuse qui aurait pu les miner tous les deux avait été tuée dans l'œufs – un miracle, si quelqu'un avait demandé à Harry. Elle aurait déchanté en le côtoyant de près, lui se serait lassé de sa lassitude. Au moins ils avaient une chance de s'entendre un jour aussi bien qu'avant. Ils avaient le Quidditch… ils avaient Ron. Harry souffla. Sauf que _elle_ , elle rebondissait super vite.

Il l'avait vue. Avec un type de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, flirter comme au premier jour. Il était content pour elle, bien sûr… mais _et lui alors_. Est-ce que tous ces trucs n'étaient censés arriver qu'aux autres ? N'y avait-il personne pour lui témoigner un minimum d'affection ? Ses yeux se relevèrent vers la table des Serpentard, mais il se détourna immédiatement, rougissant presque.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui.

 _Ça sonne comme du déni, tu trouves pas ?_

Et il envoyait se faire voir toutes ses voix intérieures, autant qu'elles pouvaient être. Qu'elles aillent se faire étriper chez les russes pour ce qu'il s'en fichait. C'était pas du déni, ça pouvait pas être du déni. Pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il _aurait eu_ à dénier, pour commencer ?

Et puis, qu'il se foire avec Katie, est-ce que ça voulait _forcément_ dire que ça aurait fait pareil avec une autre ? Comment savoir, comment être _sûr_? Il n'avait jamais touché Cho, ils n'en étaient jamais arrivés là. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait voulu avoir ce rendez-vous avec Bell. Pour s'assurer que _tout allait bien_ de ce côté-là. Résultat… Harry repoussa son bol, il n'avait même pas envie de le finir.

 _Merde, ça craint_.

En cas de questionnement existentiel, il fut un temps où il serait allé chercher la confrontation avec Malfoy. Pour _passer le temps_ , pour _penser à autre chose_ , pour _n'importe quoi_. Aujourd'hui, il ne l'avait même plus lui.

 _Ça craint, ça craint, ça craint…_

Il releva les yeux dans sa direction de nouveau, et tenta de prendre une inspiration contrôlée. _Calme-toi Potter, tu peux surmonter ça_. Fronçant les sourcils, il ne détourna cette fois-ci pas le regard. Et si la réponse qu'il cherchait était juste devant ses yeux ? Tout ce qui lui manquait, c'était peut-être… la question…

La journée fut longue pour Harry, mais elle le fut aussi pour Draco. Il mit ce jour-là tellement de concentration dans les cours et les devoirs que lorsque vint le soir il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. C'était comme s'il venait d'accumuler l'équivalent de trois semaines entière de savoir en seulement deux cours de deux heures.

…Et six heures d'étude libre. Toutes leurs pauses, Draco les avait passées dans les manuels de cours. Ereintant. Il referma son livre de Métamorphose et le posa sur ses genoux, pour reposer ses yeux. Il devait être pas loin de dix-neuf heures, bientôt ils pourraient aller dîner. Et puis, il y aurait Astronomie. Draco prit une lente inspiration, rouvrit les yeux.

Théo et Blaise parlaient Quidditch, mais Théo avait la tête un peu ailleurs. Peut-être parce que Pansy s'était allongée sur le canapé avec lui et avait posé la tête sur ses genoux. Reposant sur son côté, elle avait ouvert un roman qu'elle tenait penché devant elle. Draco sourit. Au moins il y avait quelque chose de beau qui grandissait près de lui.

En ce moment, c'était bien la seule chose.

 **.**

 _\- Vendredi 18 octobre -_

La question, Harry l'avait peut-être trouvée. Les mains moites, il hésitait à la poser à son meilleur ami. Il y avait pensé toute la soirée, tout le petit déjeuner, tout le cours de Divination. Devait-il attendre plus tard, le repas, Potion, Soin aux Créatures Magiques, la soirée ? Il souffla pour se donner du courage. Non, maintenant c'était parfait. Ils n'avaient pas cours avant le déjeuner, Hermione n'était pas là, quelques minutes encore et les autres se seraient dispersés.

Il avait le cœur battant d'appréhension. C'était ridicule, mais c'était ainsi. Il _devait_ savoir. Après tout, peut-être qu'il se prenait la tête pour rien. Peut-être qu'il s'était monté les idées à partir de rien. Il prit Ron par la manche, doucement, pour l'inciter à rester en arrière avec lui un instant. Son ami se retourna vers lui, surpris, mais ne fit pas de commentaire quand il comprit que Harry voulait être discret – pour que les autres ne remarquent pas qu'ils ne suivaient pas.

C'était maintenant, c'était la conversation qu'il avait tant attendu ? Est-ce que Harry allait enfin lui parler, lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? Mais pour le moment Harry regardait que les autres s'éloignaient bien dans le couloir et Ron dut attendre qu'ils soient seuls.

-Okay, alors voilà… Commença Harry – et Ron sentit toute son appréhension.

Contagieuse, son appréhension, parce que maintenant il avait peur de ce qu'il allait entendre. Merlin, et s'il ne réagissait pas comme il fallait ? Et si c'était grave, et si c'était terrible ? Et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur des attentes de Harry en tant qu'ami ? Oh Godric, et s'il échouait dans son rôle de support émotionnel ?

-Je voulais te demander… Enfin je veux dire, je me demandais… Enfin, est-ce que tu penserais, que… peut-être, hm…

Harry cherchait ses mots, maladroitement, et Ron se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas l'interrompre. Il devait lui laisser le temps de mettre ses idées en place. De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais pu deviner ses mots.

-…ce serait possible… que je sois… attiré par… un… garçon ?

Silence. Ron, immobile, les yeux fixés dans ceux de son ami, se remettait doucement. _Pourquoi moi_ , fut la première chose qu'il pensa. QFLRH, c'était quelque chose dont il se servait bien trop souvent ces derniers temps. Et puis il réalisa que Harry avait dû se saisir de tout son courage pour lui demander ça et qu'il ne lui avait toujours rien répondu. Il fronça les sourcils et sourit, comme si la question aurait pu être répondue d'elle-même.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ! Fit-il. Pourquoi, tu penses à quelqu'un ?

Bien content d'avoir retrouvé son naturel, il espéra que son ami n'avait pas remarqué sa courte absence. Il devrait peut-être penser à un prochain coming-out, finalement. Harry détourna le visage, mais Ron remarqua la rougeur de ses joues.

-N-non, plus, tu sais… un sentiment… général.

Le rouquin fronça légèrement les sourcils. Quelque chose, clairement, lui échappait. Et _ça,_ il pouvait le dire, c'était un mensonge. Mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer, alors il laissa couler. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Il voulut parler, mais Harry le devança.

-Dis, tu voudrais pas… je sais pas, aller voler ou quelque chose ?

Il avait l'air d'avoir besoin de se changer les idées, Ron lui sourit. « _Bien sûr._ ». Il lui dit de partir devant, il allait retrouver Hermione entre Arithmancie et Runes pour lui dire de ne pas forcément les attendre pour le déjeuner. Harry hocha un peu la tête, reconnaissant, et prit le premier escalier en direction du rez-de-chaussée.

Alors Ron tourna les talons et courut vers la salle d'Arithmancie. Ce n'était pas si loin, mais s'il arrivait trop tard il ne pourrait jamais l'attraper à temps. Parce qu'il pourrait toujours retrouver Hermione du côté de la salle des Runes, mais _Blaise_ n'avait pas cours avant l'après-midi.

Il eut de la chance, cependant, parce qu'il arriva alors que les élèves sortaient. Hermione fut une des premières dehors, parce que leur professeur les avaient gardés un peu trop longtemps et qu'elle était presque en retard pour le cours d'Etude des Runes. Il lui dit, pour le moral fragile d'Harry, et pour leur séance de vol. Elle lui sourit, contente de son geste pour son meilleur ami et compatissante pour Harry, l'embrassa rapidement et repartit vers sa prochaine classe.

Prendre Blaise à part fut un peu plus compliqué. Déjà, parce que cet enfoiré prenait son temps pour sortir de la salle. Ron pensa à Harry, probablement déjà dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. _Allez, allez…_ Quand il sortit enfin, il n'était pas seul. Ron savait que Malfoy, Nott et Vidal avaient Divination avec lui, il fallait croire que Parkinson avait choisi Arithmancie. Mais – Merlin merci – Blaise le vit et flaira le truc. Après tout, qu'est-ce que Ron serait venu faire ici, tout seul, après le départ de Granger ? Il s'arrêta sur le départ et retint Pansy :

-Eh, ça te dérange pas de prendre de l'avance ? Il faudrait que je passe par l'étage des préfets…

-T'inquiète, fit-elle moqueuse, je connais le chemin !

Et elle prit la route sans lui, un vague signe de la main, de dos, en guise d'au revoir. Blaise la regarda s'éloigner un instant, sourire aux lèvres, puis alla jusqu'à la hauteur de Ron un peu plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il presque immédiatement.

Et Ron se mordit un peu les lèvres. Par quoi commencer…

 **.**

Blaise n'en croyait toujours pas ses sens. C'était merveilleux. Ça l'était, pas vrai ? Il marchait vers sa salle commune avec une allure plus que soutenue. En tout cas pour eux, ça changeait un paquet de trucs. Déjà, si Potter était enfin prêt à admettre qu'il n'était pas si hétéro qu'il le pensait, il était peut-être temps de passer à la phase _«_ _deux »_ de ce plan qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment mis sur pied – mais qui pourtant semblait fonctionner jusque-là. Il entra en salle commune et repéra très vite ses amis sur les fauteuils.

-Lou, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Lou et les autres s'entreregardèrent un instant, mais elle se leva tout de même et le suivit un peu plus loin – pas trop loin, mais assez pour que les autres ne les entendent pas.

-Ron est venu me voir, commença-t-il.

-Weasley ?

En même temps, ils ne connaissaient pas trente-six _Ron_. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. « _Oui, Weasley !_ ». Lou ne devinerait jamais. Il était venu parce qu'il s'avérait que Potter n'était peut-être pas « si hétéro » que ça et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire, étant donné qu'il était toujours dans le placard, et tout ça, et tout ça…

-Attends, coupa Lou. Comment ça, « Potter n'est peut-être pas si hétéro » ?

-Figure-toi que c'est exactement ce que j'ai demandé.

Harry avait pris Ron à part après Divination et il n'avait pas eu l'air du tout à l'aise mais en gros il lui avait demandé s'il avait pensé possible qu'il soit _attiré_ par un garçon. Lou fronça les sourcils. C'était… étonnant, et… inattendu… Elle plissa les yeux.

-Attiré… sexuellement ?

Blaise eut l'air blasé. « _Non, il s'est transformé en gigantesque électro-aimant_. ». Lou ignora son sarcasme et réfléchit à ce que ça signifiait pour eux. Un grand pas en avant, pour commencer ! Et même, il était temps. Merlin, elle avait hâte de rapporter ça aux filles. « _Et Bell ?_ », demanda-t-elle alors à son ami, « _Des nouvelles de Bell ?_ ». Blaise fronça les sourcils.

-Non… non il n'a rien dit sur ça.

-Hm.

Mais après tout, Weasley n'était peut-être même pas au courant que son ami prévoyait de la voir. Enfin, ça n'avait apparemment plus beaucoup d'importance, maintenant. Et dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, elle ferait circuler l'information. Elle aurait pu choisir l'heure du déjeuner, mais elle préféra attendre – justement après ils avaient cours de Potion avec les Gryffondor et ce serait bien plus simple de prendre Sam à part sur le chemin.

-Mes chers élèves !

Alors quand vint l'heure dite du déjeuner, Lou fut assise à sa table avec les autres tout du long, et put assister avec ses amis à la petite interruption de début de repas du professeur Dumbledore.

-Je tiens à vous rappeler que la semaine prochaine se tiendra comme chaque année le bal d'Halloween ! L'occasion peut-être pour ceux qui auraient oublié de contacter leurs parents s'ils n'ont rien à se mettre, ou pour penser – pour ceux d'entre vous qui rentreront le dimanche pour les vacances – à commencer à préparer vos malles ! Je sais bien que beaucoup n'auront pas le courage de s'y atteler samedi.

La petite remarque fit doucement rire la masse des élèves, et fit sourire quelques professeurs. Dumbledore les connaissait si bien… Les yeux de Sam s'étaient écarquillés. Halloween, déjà ? Mer- _lin_. Ça voulait dire des examens de veille de vacances dans plusieurs matières ça, non ? Et puis aussi… est-ce qu'elle avait quelque chose à se mettre ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait mis la dernière fois ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Hm.

-T'avais demandé une robe à tes parents, tu l'avais trouvée horrible, t'étais venu en uniforme.

-Ooh exact…

Lise avait une mémoire absolument épatante. Cette année, Sam ferait mieux. Elle pouvait aussi _emprunter_ un costume à quelqu'un… A son avis elle faisait plus la taille de Seamus ou celle de Dean en pantalon ? Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

-Sam, fit-elle, tu ne vas pas voler un pantalon d'uniforme à qui que ce soit…

Alors ça, c'était pas sympa. Elle qui adorait le vol et les pantalons. Enfin, une semaine devrait suffire à régler ce problème-là, _par contre_ pour ce qui était des contrôles qui allaient leur tomber sur le coin de la figure c'était carrément autre chose. Elle finit son repas en pensant à ça, et suivit les filles sur le chemin des cachots en pensant à ça. Elle se fit retenir en arrière en se demandant un peu ce qui lui arrivait, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Lou en se demandant _vraiment_ ce qui lui arrivait.

-Tu ne devineras jamais ce que Blaise m'a dit, fit la Serpentard immédiatement.

Sam releva un sourcil sarcastique. Quelle considération pour sa santé et son état émotionnel, surtout qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé depuis leur punition commune…

-Oui, ma retenue avec Rusard s'est très bien passée, je te remercie de t'en soucier.

Mais Lou éluda d'un geste de la main, il y avait bien plus important. Par exemple : Blaise lui avait dit que Weasley lui avait dit que Potter lui avait dit qu'il pensait qu'il pouvait être attiré par un garçon. Sam écarquilla les yeux. _Un garçon… en particulier ?_ Mais Lou fit une petite moue :

-Je sais pas, il a rien dit à ce sujet…

Eh bien… voilà qui changeait pas mal de choses. Déjà, peut-être qu'il faudrait prévenir Rose avant qu'elle ne drogue Katie Bell, apparemment ce n'était plus la peine.

 **.**

Fitzwilliam s'était justement installée dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour l'après-midi. Le message de Sam lui vola littéralement droit sur la tempe, et elle émit un petit _aïe_ pour lequel Mimi se moqua à coup d'éclats de rire. Beckett avait sans doute préféré attendre la fin de son cours avec Snape pour lui envoyer son petit mot.

 _« Laisse tomber la potion ! »_ , disait la note. _« Potter est moins débile qu'on pensait, ça bouge de son côté : Lou m'a dit que Blaise lui a dit que Ron lui a dit que Harry lui a dit qu'il était peut-être gay. En gros. Rendez-vous ce soir du coup ? »_

Rose fronça les sourcils. Sérieusement ? Mais elle venait juste de s'installer ! Genre, littéralement, elle venait- elle venait juste de s'asseoir ! Relisant le mot une deuxième fois, elle finit par souffler lourdement. Bon. Eh bien tant pis. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur son chaudron, son livre de recettes et ses pauvres ingrédients qui resteraient inutilisés ce jour-là. Et dire qu'elle avait trouvé une potion et tout… Elle souffla une deuxième fois, de résignation cette fois-ci, et entreprit de répondre à son amie.

 _« Okay pour ce soir. J'ai hâte de vous entendre me raconter pourquoi soudain y'a du changement. Parle à Weasley, il est peut-être temps qu'on lui dise trois mots. »_

Elle plia son morceau de parchemin en un petit avion et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, dont elle ouvrit la partie mobile, et lança son avion dans les airs. Si elle avait bonne mémoire le groupe d'option de Soin aux Créatures Magiques avait cours à cette heure-ci. Et elle avait raison. La note vola en descente jusqu'au parc, contourna les serres, se rapprocha du lac et ralentit à peine alors qu'elle frôlait l'herbe et se faufilait entre les pieds des élèves avant de remonter et de poquer Sam sur le front. Et enfin de retomber misérablement par terre.

Sam se baissa pour la récupérer et leva les yeux au ciel une fois qu'elle l'eut lue. Hagrid leur demanda de s'approcher un peu plus de la rive et Sam profita du mouvement du groupe pour rester en arrière et prendre un bout de parchemin et une plume dans son sac. Puis elle retourna avec le reste du groupe et pris le dos de June comme support.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais…

-Une seconde, promis.

Ça lui prit très peu de temps, en effet.

 _« Prévenir Ron d'accord, pourquoi pas, mais pourquoi moi ?! »_

Elle savait « pourquoi elle », en réalité. Parce qu'elle était à Gryffondor, parce Blaise n'aurait probablement aucun moyen de le revoir avant le soir, parce que pourquoi diable Rose ou Lou y seraient allées de toute façon ? Quand même, ça craignait.

Rose allait rapporter son chaudron en salle commune quand la note la croisa, puis fit demi-tour vers elle dans le couloir. Avant de se faire cogner par un bout de papier de nouveau, elle leva comme elle put le récipient en étain et attrapa le message au vol. Elle était presque arrivée, alors elle attendit d'être devant la porte des quartiers de Serdaigle avant de poser le chaudron au sol, et de fouiller dans ses ingrédients pour retrouver l'avion en parchemin. Puis elle griffonna une réponse rapide, fit une boule avec, l'ensorcela comme une note et la jeta droit devant elle dans le couloir. En la voyant partir comme un animal blessé dans une tempête de neige, elle se dit que ça n'avait probablement pas été la note la plus précise qu'elle avait jamais envoyée, mais haussa les épaules. Tant pis.

Rose eut le temps de demander l'énigme au heurtoir, d'y répondre, de ranger ses affaires et de s'installer avec un bouquin avant que la boulette ne parvienne à traverser le parc. Et elle prit son temps – elle était en week-end après tout. Pendant ce temps, au cœur du cours en plein air, les élèves avaient refermé leurs capes et remonté en ourlets leurs bas de pantalons en s'approchant du rivage. Seul Hagrid ne semblait pas avoir froid.

-Bien, et maintenant que je vous ai un peu parlé de l'espèce, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire qui en a fait allusion dans un registre officielle pour la première fois ?

Et à peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'une boulette en papier rebondit sur son crâne. Quelques élèves écarquillèrent les yeux, quelques autres froncèrent les sourcils. Tous se retournèrent vers la provenance du projectile, mais les seules choses sur le chemin étaient les serres et, plus loin, le château. Leur professeur s'était baissé pour la ramasser et fronça les sourcils à son tour en la dépliant.

-« _Question stupide_ » ?

Alors Sam se fit toute petite entre les autres élèves de son groupe d'option. D'accord, Rose avait gagné, elle _irait_ voir Ron. La prochaine fois, elle pourrait envoyer des vraies notes jusqu'au bout de leur conversation… Heureusement, quelqu'un suggéra que c'était un message égaré venant de l'école, et Hagrid passa à autre chose. Vraiment sympa, ce semi-géant. 10/10, recommanderait comme professeur.

June la regardait fixement et Sam finit par s'en rendre compte. Elle avait dans les yeux ce petit air blasé qu'elle avait quand elle savait que quelque chose avait un rapport avec elle. Probablement à cause du fait qu'elle avait utilisé son dos comme d'une table un peu plus tôt. Alors Sam fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : elle prit le parti de la défense.

-Non… Répondit-elle, chuchotant. C'est pas ma faute…

Piètre défense peut-être, mais après tout ce n'était pas _elle_ qui avait fait une boule avec une note et qui l'avait juste jetée par la fenêtre où elle ne savait quoi. Enfin… Ron aussi participait au cours du professeur Hagrid et Sam en profiterait très certainement pour lui parler seule à seul.

Elle attendit que le cours se termine et, alors qu'ils rentraient tous en masse vers le château, elle accéléra le pas pour le rattraper et le prendre à part. _Merlin en soit témoin, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire ça_. Elle le fit tout de même, ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle avait vraiment le choix : sinon, ça lui retomberait dessus à n'en pas douter.

-Eh, Ron, fit-elle doucement. Je peux te parler un moment ?

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que Sam… voulait lui parler… en privé… Elle regarda en direction de Harry, puis de nouveau vers lui, comme pour faire passer un message. Les autres continuaient devant, il se retourna vers eux, comme pour tenter de saisir ce qu'il se passait. Quand il se retourna vers Beckett de nouveau, il était plus perplexe encore. Est-ce que Sam… voulait lui parler… de Harry ? Pas pour douter de sa préfète, mais il trouvait ça louche.

-Okay… Fit-il tout de même, méfiant.

Et Sam inspira longuement. Bien. C'était maintenant, l'heure de sa mort par fureur de meilleur ami.

 **.**

- _TU LEUR AS DIT ?!_

Bizarrement, Ron ne s'était pas énervé contre Sam plus tôt dans la journée. Il était resté totalement stoïque, peut-être un peu sonné. Sans doute Malfoy qui lui restait en travers de la gorge. Ou bien était-ce toute cette histoire de complot. En tout cas, Sam s'était vite carapatée avant qu'il ne reprenne tous ses esprits. Mais Blaise… Merlin, ce soir Blaise prenait cher.

Le Gryffondor avait retourné la situation dans sa tête toute la soirée, depuis sa conversation avec Sam jusqu'à la fin du dîner. Puis il était monté avec les autres en salle commune, était allé seul jusqu'au dortoir, avait pris la carte des Maraudeurs dans les affaires d'Harry et était venu chez les préfets avec la ferme intention de botter les fesses de quelqu'un. La carte ne lui avait servi à rien, seulement à être sûr qu'Harry n'aurait aucun moyen de savoir où il était. Lui, traîner dans les appartements Zabini en pleine soirée ? Impossible de caser ça dans une raison valable.

-Ecoute, c'est elles qui ont commencé à comploter, j'ai juste…

- _POUR NOUS ! TU LEUR AS DIT POUR NOUS !_

Blaise écarquilla grand les yeux, soudainement grandement embarrassé. Lou sortit un paquet de pop-corn de son sac et en proposa aux deux autres, installées sur poufs et fauteuils. Sachant que Weasley allait en être ? Elle avait prévu le pack-cinéma.

-Je- j'ai pas fait exprès d'accord je… je pensais qu'elles savaient ! Elles savent tout !

- _J'ETAIS HORS DES RADARS DE LA CIA DE POUDLARD ET TU M'AS VENDU ?!_

C'était un peu dramatique, dit comme ça. Rose se retourna vers les deux autres. « _C.I.A…_ », releva-t-elle. Sam avala une poignée de pop-corn. « _Ouais…_ », répondit-elle, « _classe._ ». Lou acquiesça, songeuse. Vrai que ça sonnait plutôt bien, et puis c'était flatteur. Ron ferma les yeux, un doigt menaçant vers Blaise, l'incitant à se taire. Il souffla, pour se calmer. _Merde_ , il serait carrément obligé de parler à Hermione après ça. Qu'elles sachent et pas elle ? Ça craignait. Enfin… Il souffla une deuxième fois et rouvrit les yeux, baissa son bras.

-Bon. Okay. D'accord. Ce qui est fait est fait. On est cools.

Blaise grimaça. Ce n'était pas le ton de quelqu'un qui était _cool_ avec ça. Mais tout de même, Weasley prit une chaise et croisa les bras sur son torse. Puis, avec dans la voix une certaine détermination, il demanda :

-Bon, le topo de Sam j'ai saisi. Mais depuis le début, ça donne quoi ?

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Harry hétéro ? Et puis quoi encore ! Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous voilà rassurés. x)

En tout cas Harry est de plus en plus gay, Draco est de plus en plus... Draco va revenir dans l'histoire dès la semaine prochaine, je jure. xD Et le complot s'agrandit ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours :)

Je vous dis à mercredi prochain (20/04/16) pour le chapitre 24 !

Chip. ~


	25. 24 - Serpentard à la fête

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

Petite note à votre attention !

Comme je sais que ma découpe des chapitres est plutôt frustrante pour vous, qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose et tout ça... J'avais prévu pendant ma relecture (il y a de ça plusieurs mois maintenant !) de **vous faire une proposition :** comme les deux prochains chapitres sont relativement "vides", je voudrais savoir si vous êtes intéressés à ce que je publie le 25ème _ce samedi_ pour ensuite reprendre mon rythme habituel du mercredi ! ( Ça voudrait dire trois chapitres pour le prix de deux.)

Voilà voilà, dites-moi si c'est une idée qui vous plaît ! :)

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris/follow ! ;)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Serpentard à la fête -**

 _\- Samedi 19 octobre -_

 _« Sorciers, sorcières, grands fêtards de Poudlard !_

 _Halloween approche à grands pas et comme d'habitude, un AFTER sera organisé pour les élèves, par les élèves, après le très attendu BAL de vendredi ! Alors avant de rentrer chez vous pour les vacances, venez faire la fête à la Salle Sur Demande…_

 _ET SOYEZ NOMBREUX »_

 **.**

Il y avait de ces tracts partout dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et – si Hermione voyait juste – un peu partout dans le château tout entier. L'année passée personne n'avait vraiment pu fêter l'évènement, et elle pensait ne pas se tromper en imaginant que beaucoup allaient se rattraper la semaine suivante. Il n'était pas encore huit heures du matin, elle pensait être la première à descendre des dortoirs, mais Ron était assis les genoux repliés sur un bout du canapé. Elle eut l'air étonnée – inquiète peut-être, mais son petit ami lui sourit et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même en s'asseyant avec lui.

Il hocha la tête. « _Je voulais te parler._ ». Et c'était pour ça qu'il s'était levé aux aurores ? Hermione savait bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, mais c'était un peu raté. Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air mal, alors elle se détendit un peu.

-Alors, voilà… hm… Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que… je n'ai pas… enfin tu n'es pas la première personne avec qui… hm… je sors.

Hermione plissa un peu les yeux. Chercha un peu ce qui mettait Ron si mal-à-l'aise alors que littéralement tout Poudlard savait ça. Elle tenta :

-Tu veux parler de Lavande ?

Silence. L'information semblait monter jusqu'au crâne de son petit ami. _Oh. Lavande_. Pour être tout-à-fait honnête, il avait oublié ce court passage de son existence. Il grimaça, un peu coupable, et ça fit rire Hermione. Elle avait un joli rire, Hermione, et ça l'encouragea un peu à reprendre où il s'était arrêté.

-Non, pas Lavande… Sourit-il doucement – toujours abasourdi par cet oubli. C'était après… On n'était- on n'était pas encore ensemble et le temps était à la guerre et… j'ai commencé à voir, hm… Blaise…

Silence, de nouveau. Il releva les yeux vers elle, pour capter sa réaction. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment, et en fait il lui fallut un instant avant de comprendre que la phrase était finie. Alors elle fronça un peu les sourcils et sourit :

-Blaise… Zabini ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha un peu la tête, incertain. Hermione… éclata de rire.

-Et tu avais peur de me le dire, parce que ?

Elle n'avait plus vu Ron avec une telle expression depuis sa dispute avec Harry en quatrième année. Mais il baissa un peu les yeux et elle se calma, un peu, quand il parla à nouveau.

-Je sais pas, c'était pas de la peur, c'est juste… t'es la première personne à qui je le dis.

Elle devina un début de sourire sur son visage baissé, comme s'il était partagé entre rire ou souffler de soulagement. Elle le releva vers elle et lui prit un chaste baiser. Mine de rien, elle était bien contente qu'il le lui ait dit – ça avait l'air de le peser d'être le seul à savoir. Peut-être parce que ses amis étaient sortis du placard, peut-être parce qu'il se sentait imposteur. Elle sourit.

-De bons souvenirs ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda, presque surpris. Puis il prit le temps d'y réfléchir. En fait… en fait, oui… ça lui avait fait… beaucoup de bien, en ces temps rongés de tant de mauvaises choses. Hermione se pelotonna contre lui et glissa ses pieds froids sous ses jambes à lui, puis posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Alors c'est tout ce qui m'importe, dit-elle doucement.

 _Wow_. Alors ça, c'était un sentiment de bien-être que Ron voulait bien ressentir toute sa vie. Il prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais du bruit retentit en direction des dortoirs et ils purent tous les deux voir Harry descendre de la chambre des garçons en complète tenue de Quidditch, sac de changes à l'épaule – et il n'était toujours pas encore huit heures du matin.

-Harry ?

S'il fut étonné de les voir il n'en fit rien paraître. « _Je vais m'entraîner avant le match._ », ce fut tout ce qu'il leur dit. Ron et Hermione s'entreregardèrent, perplexes, inquiets peut-être, mais Harry fut vite parti.

Le match auquel il avait fait référence était le deuxième de la saison à Poudlard, le premier de Gryffondor et par la même occasion le premier de Serpentard, dans lequel ils s'affronteraient l'après-midi même. Bien sûr, Potter ne comptait pas s'entraîner toute la matinée – simplement il pensait que deux petites heures de mises en jambes ne pouvait lui faire que du bien après les évènements de ces derniers jours. D'autant plus qu'il jouerait contre Malfoy.

Dans les vestiaires il posa son sac et récupéra son balai. Et si jamais il n'était pas à la hauteur, il espérait que son équipe marque assez de points d'avance pour qu'ils puissent l'emporter sans vif. Il _savait_ que c'était peu probable, parce qu'il _savait_ que les Serpentard étaient de bons sportifs. Avec une bonne équipe, et de bonnes tactiques. D'autant plus que leur capitaine était Urquhart maintenant et que si Harry avait bonne mémoire elle était une acharnée à l'attaque.

Et puis, même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, Malfoy était un bon attrapeur. Moins bon que lui, certes, mais moins bons que lui _au meilleur de sa forme_. Et il savait bien qu'il ne serait pas au top.

Il s'envola et sentit déjà la réticence de son balai, comme s'il sentait son appréhension. Il aurait dû s'entraîner plus avec les autres, ou bien peut-être aurait-il pu prendre sur son temps libre pour aller faire du vol de vitesse tout seul. Il avait été trop _capitaine_ et pas assez _attrapeur_ depuis que les entraînements avaient repris. Il espérait que ça ne porte pas trop préjudice à leur jeu ce jour-ci.

Il n'avait pas sorti les balles, il n'était pas censé en avoir le droit hors entraînement, encore moins juste avant un match. Il se contenta d'un vol d'échauffement, puis de quelques sprints. Il tenta plusieurs figures qu'il savait maitriser, mais rien de glorieux. Il faillit tomber, plusieurs fois. Et quand il quitta le terrain après dix heures, il n'avait qu'une pensée en tête…

 _« Vu l'entrainement que je viens de faire, Serpentard va gagner haut la main. »_

 **.**

-ET SERPENTARD S'EMPARE DU VIF D'OR ! C'EST INCROYABLE, MAIS QUE S'EST-IL PASSÉ !

Draco brandissait encore la petite balle dorée à bout de bras. Les gradins de sa maison scandaient son nom. « _MAL-FOY ! MAL-FOY !_ ». La moitié de la foule au moins applaudissait alors que Lovegood venait d'annoncer la fin de la rencontre. Et pourtant… et pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas. Potter piquait déjà vers le sol, prêt à quitter le terrain. Draco alla vers les tribunes Vert et Argent et exhiba sa victoire en volant près de ses supporters – il leur devait bien ça. Ses amis, entre tous les autres, l'acclamèrent plus fort que n'importe qui. Et même si Blaise avait remarqué le coup de mou de Potter, et même si Lou aussi, pour l'instant Draco était plus important.

Il se retourna vers le sol en s'éloignant des gradins, mais Harry avait déjà disparu. Ça lui laissa un petit goût amer dans la bouche et, alors qu'il descendait à son tour pour rendre le vif à l'arbitre, il se demandait s'il était – encore – à l'origine des maux de Potter. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait, pourtant il ne l'avait plus vu, pourtant, pourtant. Mais c'était ainsi, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se blâmer. Et puis… et puis il était inquiet.

-Ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement ! Lança Blaise quand ils se retrouvèrent à la sortie du vestiaire. C'est ta journée !

Il le saisit par les épaules et Draco sourit, un peu. Après tout, c'était peut-être vrai… il l'avait attrapé ce vif, non ? Les autres les attendaient un peu plus loin, il eut le droit à un accueil de prince. Et puis ce n'était pas fini, comme lui assurèrent ses amis. « _Ah non ?_ ». Que nenni ! Le soir-même la maison allait fêter cette victoire et, foi de Serpentard, remporter leur premier match de la saison contre Gryffondor ils pouvaient jurer que la célébration ne se ferait pas qu'à moitié.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire… Tenta Draco alors qu'ils remontaient vers le château. Que quelqu'un a fait passer de l'alcool dans l'école ?

-Ouaip ! Répondit Théo.

Il l'avait entendu dans les gradins. Vaisey avait prévu de faire un _bar du moral_ pour leur prochaine défaite, mais il leur suffirait d'ajouter à ça quelques bouteilles prévues pour l'after du bal d'Halloween et ils auraient bien assez pour les deux ou trois dernières années de Serpentard – en gros, ceux qui buvaient. Draco eut l'air blasé un instant.

-Vaisey pensait qu'on allait perdre ?

Les autres éludèrent d'un vague signe de la main, de la tête. Et pourtant il avait été bon aujourd'hui Vaisey à son poste de poursuiveur. Remarque, peut-être que si Potter avait été en meilleure forme… Mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Pansy qui lui donna un coup enthousiaste dans l'épaule.

-Alors ! Fit-elle. Ça fait quoi d'entendre son nom résonner dans tout de stade ?

Et elle avait aux lèvres un petit rictus amusé. Draco rit un peu. « _C'était super bizarre_. ».

-Mais cool ? Continua Pansy.

-Ouais… _mais cool_.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait nier – après tout, c'était super impressionnant. Le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres à cet instant, ses amis réussirent à le lui faire garder tout au long de la soirée. Et qu'elle fut longue, cette soirée… dans le _bon_ sens du terme. Enfin, Blaise n'avait tout de même pas encore bu son premier verre quand Daphnée vint l'interrompre.

-Quelqu'un pour toi derrière le mur ! Fit-elle par-dessus le bruit et la musique. C'est Granger.

Il crut au début qu'il avait mal entendu. Granger ? Pourquoi Granger ? Il posa son fameux premier verre encore plein sur la table basse près de lui et se retourna pour lever un doigt menaçant vers Lou.

-Tu ne le bois pas pendant que je ne suis pas là.

Lou leva la main droite en signe de bonne foi, mais il fit les deux premiers pas à reculons, suspicieux. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas faire tout le chemin jusqu'à la sortie à reculons pour surveiller son verre alors il se retourna pour de bon. A l'entrée de la salle commune, c'était bien Granger, et il la regarda avec une perplexité non camouflée.

-Paraît que tu veux me parler ?

Son regard fut attiré un instant vers l'intérieur, mais elle releva les yeux vers lui très rapidement, promettant qu'elle ne serait pas longue. Qu'elle ne soit pas longue _soit_ , mais Blaise se demandait bien ce qu'elle lui voulait pour commencer.

-Ron et moi on a parlé ce matin, dit-elle.

Okay, très bien, Ron parlait parfois avec sa petite amie, c'était sans doute signe que les choses allaient plutôt bien entre eux et qu'ils n'étaient pas de totales étrangers l'un pour l'autre, mais en quoi est-ce que ça avait quoi que ce fut à voir avec l- _oh_. Blaise écarquilla un peu les yeux. Il avait fait ça ? Vraiment ? Genre, pour de vrai ? Il déglutit. Mais Granger souriait :

-Ecoute, je sais que ça paraît bizarre que je vienne te dire ça et tout, surtout que je te dérange en pleine fête, mais… enfin voilà, je voulais te dire que c'était une période difficile pour Ron et, enfin…

Oh d'accord. C'était une _période difficile_ , donc _il a fait des erreurs_ , et donc _ne t'approche jamais plus de mon petit ami_. Il chauffait ? Mais Blaise voyait le mal partout et il devait peut-être commencer à un peu plus faire confiance à la nature des jeunes filles de Gryffondor.

-Je voulais te remercier. D'avoir… tu sais, été là.

Alors ça, c'était inattendu. Plus, même, que leur victoire contre Gryffondor avec Potter à leur tête. « _Voilà…_ ». Maintenant, elle semblait un peu embarrassée de n'avoir rien de plus à dire, mais Blaise ne savait pas quoi répondre pour combler le silence. Elle sourit un peu et tourna les talons, retournant en direction des étages.

-Eh, Granger ! L'interpela Blaise avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin – et elle se retourna presque immédiatement. Ça a marché dans les deux sens.

Elle sourit, un peu, de nouveau. Hocha la tête. Puis se retourna pour repartir, moins nerveusement. Blaise la regarda s'éloigner, mais les souvenirs le gagnaient et le mur à demi entrouvert laissait s'échapper la chaleur de la salle commune alors il la referma pour que ça se referme derrière lui et retourna avec ses amis près de la table basse. Cette période de sa vie, comme pour tous ceux qui avaient vécu à Poudlard pendant le début de la guerre, n'était pas de celles qu'il aimait le plus se rappeler. Hermione disait que sans lui Ron aurait peut-être lâché… mais le contraire était vrai, aussi.

Il arriva là où il avait laissé son verre avec la ferme intention de le boire en entier. En fait, il était presque remonté en énergie avec cette visite. _Damn_ , s'il était sorti avec quelqu'un il aurait été super-motivé pour aller lui parler de son histoire avec Weasley. C'était con qu'il était, hm, seul. Il avança son bras vers son gobelet, mais… Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda autour de lui.

Tout ce qu'il vit fut Lou, figée, gobelet aux lèvres – l'air carrément coupable. Blaise aurait pu le lui dire à elle, mais elle le savait déjà. Elle baissa son verre et prit un air désolé.

-Il se réchauffait à l'air ambiant !

Piètre excuse pour avoir eu la flemme de se déplacer en prendre un autre mais qu'à cela ne tienne, Blaise alla la prendre par les épaules et l'emmena vers le bar. Elle allait payer ça en l'accompagnant pour une petite série de shoots de liqueur.

Le bar s'était un peu dépeuplé – et par _bar_ ils entendaient cette table métamorphosée qu'ils avaient installée contre le mur qui gênait le moins. Loin de la cheminé, loin des dortoirs, loin de l'entrée. Mais si le _bar_ s'était dépeuplé, c'était parce que quelques élèves avaient poussés fauteuils et canapés et avaient fait de la place pour laisser l'occasion aux amateurs d'aller danser. Pansy avait pris la main de Théo dans la sienne et l'avait entraîné à sa suite au centre de la pièce grouillante de monde. Pour être tout-à-fait honnête, elle n'avait pas eu à forcer beaucoup.

Et alors que Blaise entraînait Lou dans un concours de tolérance à l'alcool et que Draco faisait remonter son estime et son moral avec ses plus grands fans dans un conteste de bras de fer, Pansy, au milieu du chahut et des cris, prit entre ses mains le visage rougissant de Théo et, doucement, l'embrassa juste sur les lèvres.

 **.**

 _\- Dimanche 20 octobre -_

Harry s'était levé tôt. Pas aussi tôt que la veille, ou que l'avant-veille, mais tôt tout de même. Cette fois-ci, il s'était octroyé le droit de sortir un vif de l'équipement de l'école. Après tout, il était capitaine. Après tout, il était _Harry Potter_. Personne ne le lui reprocherait. En tenue de Quidditch, sur son Eclair de Feu, il poursuivait avec acharnement la petite balle dorée depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Il l'attrapait, il la relançait.

La veille, il avait été misérable.

Il ne savait si c'était parce qu'il avait la tête ailleurs, ou parce qu'il jouait contre Malfoy, ou parce qu'il partageait le terrain avec Ginny, et Katie. En tout cas il n'avait pas si mal joué depuis… toujours. Même le match interrompu par les détraqueurs en troisième année avait été moins pitoyable – au moins, la cause de son échec avait été une créature magique tentant d'aspirer son âme.

Il accéléra, tendit la main vers le vif d'or et ragea quand la balle bifurqua sur sa gauche – pris dans son élan, mauvais réflexes, il ne suivit pas.

-Fait chier…

Il ralentit, fit demi-tour et essaya de repérer le vif à nouveau. Il y passerait… autant de temps qu'il en jugerait nécessaire. Et son estime était si basse qu'il serait sans doute là encore un moment.

Du côté du château, au niveau des cachots, la journée commençait à peine. Et… difficilement. Draco Malfoy ouvrit les yeux, étonné même de se réveiller déjà maintenant. Il n'aurait pas dit non à une ou trois heures de sommeil en plus. Son ventre fut traversé d'une sensation désagréable, il se retourna sur le côté. Ce fut pire, alors il s'assit sur son lit, les pieds par terre. Il frissonna un peu – le sol semblait glacé. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il portait encore sa veste. Il souleva un pan, la chemise était en dessous. Alors il se leva, lentement, et défit l'attache de sa ceinture, puisqu'il avait aussi dormi en pantalon. Eh bien, c'était déjà ça de mieux au niveau de l'estomac.

Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient du lit de son meilleur ami et poussa un peu le rideau du baldaquin. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait été persuadé que Blaise était parti dormir dans sa chambre de préfet. En fait… en fait il était même sûr de l'avoir entendu dire clairement… « _A plus bouseux, je vais dormir chez les préfets !_ ». Il ouvrit sa bouche – la referma pour tester ses mandibules, puis la rouvrit – pour demander :

-T'as dormi là… ?

Sa voix était granuleuse, presque rauque, il se racla la gorge. Blaise, sans relever son visage de son oreiller, répondit sur le même ton :

-Ouais…

Eh bien, c'était glorieux. Draco reporta son attention sur son pantalon. Merde, cette ceinture lui avait fait de ces marques… Soupirant, il se fit un chemin jusqu'à la porte du dortoir, qu'il ouvrit. Il descendit quelques marches en direction de la salle commune, mais s'arrêta. La salle était dans un état pitoyable, un bordel inimaginable. Oh non, alors ça c'était trop pour si tôt. Il remonta au dortoir, referma la porte, enleva sa ceinture et sa veste et retourna se coucher.

 **.**

Il était à peu de chose près midi quand Lou se réveilla. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de suivre Blaise dans son conteste à la c- elle soupira. Plus jamais on ne l'y reprendrait. Elle se leva et marcha vers la salle de bain de son dortoir. Elle n'était pas la dernière à se lever, mais apparemment pas la première non plus – quelqu'un avait pris sa douche et n'avait pas rangé sa serviette de bain.

Elle ouvrit l'eau du lavabo et s'aspergea le visage. La fraîcheur lui fit du bien, un instant. Eh bien, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus sentie aussi misérable. Peut-être qu'avec une douche ça passerait – au moins la débarrasserait-elle de cette désagréable odeur d'alcool qui lui retournait l'estomac. Elle prit de l'eau ni trop chaude ni trop froide et choisit les savon et shampoing avec l'odeur la moins forte.

De retour dans la chambre elle préféra à l'uniforme un pantalon de jogging et un gros pull en laine. Elle aurait pu se sécher les cheveux, mais elle décida qu'elle profiterait de la fraîcheur que lui prodiguerait cette humidité encore un peu. Direction : le rez-de-chaussée.

Elle traversa la salle commune désertique, retint sa respiration jusqu'à la porte, accélérant le pas. Quelques courageux avaient l'air d'avoir déblayé un peu la salle au matin, mais les odeurs, les odeurs… _buark_. Peut-être qu'en revenant après un bon café elle aurait le courage de créer un petit courant d'air artificiel pour les débarrasser de ça, mais décidément pas maintenant.

-Quels sont les trois ingrédients de bases de la potion d'Eclanore ?

Rose et Sam s'étaient apparemment installées dans un des couloirs menant à la Grande Salle. Rose, assise contre le mur, tenait sur ses genoux plusieurs parchemins que Lou pensa être des cours. Sam, debout, tournait en rond avec une expression de concentration totale sur le visage.

-Hm… La mandragore… l'extrait de belladone… et l'écorce de sorbier ?

Lou n'avait aucune idée de ce qui leur valait ce soudain intérêt de Sam pour les potions, ou même pour les études en règle générale, mais après tout ce n'était pas son problème. Rose ne releva pas les yeux vers elle pour répondre :

-C'est ça… Si par _mandragore_ tu veux dire « rosée du matin », par _belladone_ « crochets de serpent » et par _écorce de sorbier_ « sang de salamandre ».

-Salut… Les interrompit-elle alors, le foie dans les talons et la tête dans le brouillard.

Sam étouffait un grognement de frustration, mais elles se retournèrent tout de même toutes les deux vers elle. Silence. Lou s'était arrêtée pour se frotter les yeux, elle se figea. Trop de silence était étrange. Elle baissa la main de son visage et releva les yeux vers ses amies. Elles avaient toutes les deux aux lèvres ce petit sourire mi-amusé mi-cruel que Vidal savait de mauvaise augure.

-Oh non… Souffla-t-elle – mais c'était trop tard.

-Si tu t'apprêtais à aller te servir un café… Commença Rose, sournoise. C'est un peu tard…

-Maintenant dans la Grande Salle c'est le déjeuner, renchérit Sam. Au revoir les douces senteurs de croissants et de viennoiseries, bonjour le confis de porcs et le chou-fleur en gratin…

Le ventre de Lou s'offrit un joli _360_.

-Oh putain, je vous déteste.

Sans attendre ne fut-ce qu'une seconde de plus elle tourna les talons et marcha le plus vite possible pour s'éloigner de ces infamies, sous les ricanements traîtres des préfètes Serdaigle et Gryffondor.

 **.**

-Eh, tu penses pas que…

Dean avait bien remarqué que Seamus avait l'air d'avoir quelque chose sur le cœur. Il faisait un peu froid ce jour-là alors ils avaient troqué leur envie de sortir faire un tour contre une après-midi aux échecs sorciers sur les bancs de la Grande Salle.

-Enfin… Se reprit Seamus. T'as pas l'impression que certains le prennent moins bien qu'ils le disent ?

Ça faisait une semaine maintenant qu'ils avaient dit à leurs amis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, tous les deux. Mais… entre Ron qui avait l'air de réfléchir très précisément à tout ce qu'il allait dire et Harry qui semblait à fleur de peau quand ils étaient là… Dean déplaça son fou sur l'échiquier.

-Ron est toujours en phase lune-de-miel avec Hermione, et Harry ? Avec ses sautes d'humeurs de ces dernières semaines ? Pire qu'une femme enceinte à son premier mois de grossesse.

Ça eut le mérite de faire un peu sourire Seamus. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, à cheval sur le même banc, le plateau sur la table juste à côté d'eux, ils avaient chacun un coude sur la table et une main sur le banc. Dean hissa la sienne jusqu'à celle de son petit ami.

-Eh, fit-il pour avoir son attention. Je suis sûr que peu importe ce qu'ils ont, ça n'a aucun rapport avec nous, okay ?

Seamus fut tenté de le croire. « _D'accord…_ ». Ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était nouveau pour lui tout ça. Devoir se remettre en doute et savoir s'il gênait quelqu'un ou s'il mettait ses amis mal-à-l'aise ou- Dean le mit en échec, il fronça les sourcils.

-Comment t'as fait ça ?

Il releva les yeux vers lui mais il avait seulement un petit rictus faussement arrogant :

-Je suis le meilleur.

 **.**

Le vent sifflait, froid, dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch de l'école de Poudlard. Ron resserra son écharpe et souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer. Un petit gobelet fumant lévita jusqu'à lui et il se retourna vers l'entrée des gradins.

-C'est du lait chocolaté.

Blaise en avait un lui aussi, il s'assit près de lui. Ron prit le gobelet entre ses mains et profita un instant de la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Ce n'était peut-être pas encore l'hiver, mais l'automne aussi pouvait parfois être hostile. Ça sentait bon le sucre et le cacao, Ron en gouta une gorgée.

-J'ai entendu dire que Potter était là, reprit Blaise alors. Je me suis dit que tu devais y être aussi.

Ron ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait eu _quelque chose_ à répondre. Blaise devait sans doute se demander comment il gérait les nouvelles infos qu'ils lui avaient récemment transmises. Il souffla, un peu. Ce n'était pas _non plus_ comme s'il ne s'était pas douté de quelque chose. Et au bout du compte Malfoy était impliqué, donc disons qu'il avait eu presque tout bon. _Effort Exceptionnel_ à la déduction des malheurs inavoués de son meilleur ami – d'autres n'arrivaient pas aussi loin. Il but un peu de son chocolat chaud.

-J'ai parlé à Hermione, finit-il par dire. Je lui ai dit pour nous.

-Ouais, je sais.

Fronçant les sourcils, Ron se retourna vers son ami. _Il savait ?_ Mais ce qu'il remarqua en premier fut les cernes sous ses yeux et son teint légèrement malade. Sans doute n'était-il pas encore totalement remis des célébrations qu'avaient dû mener les Serpentard la veille. Ron eut un petit rictus, mais fut assez compatissant pour ne pas relever son état.

-Comment ça, tu sais ?

Le Vert et Argent eut un petit sourire amusé en lui racontant la visite de Granger à la salle commune de sa maison, la veille en début de soirée. Ron leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire attendri. _Hermione…_ Il finit son petit gobelet de lait chaud et reporta son regard sur le balai en plein vol loin devant eux. Blaise souffla alors un peu, suivant le mouvement.

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'il s'acharne comme ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Et Ron, perdant son sourire de nouveau, baissa les yeux sur son gobelet vide. Puis il répondit, si doucement que le vent faillit couvrir ses mots :

-Il a été là toute la journée.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Draco ! \ o / Plus ou moins... **Pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas pris le temps de lire ma petite note en début de chapitre, je vous invite à le faire maintenant ! :D**

En tout cas j'espère sincèrement que ça continue de vous plaire, et pour le chapitre 25 je vous dis à mercredi (27/04/16) _OU A SAMEDI ( 23/04/16) ! _**(Vous devriez vraiment aller lire cette petite note x) )**

A très vite ! :)  
Chip.


	26. 25 - Une semaine d'Enfer

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

Guest (20/04/16) :  
Wou ! Merci, ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir ! :D Comme tu peux le voir, c'est l'option qui a été retenue :3  
Bonne lecture !

Chanoune :  
Et le samedi ce fut ! \ o / J'espère qu'il te plaira :)

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris/follow ! ;)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Une semaine d'Enfer -**

 _\- Lundi 21 octobre -_

Severus se réveilla ce matin-là avec la sensation désagréable de ne pas avoir assez dormi. Probablement parce que c'était le cas. Soupirant, il se redressa dans ses draps et repoussa ses couvertures. Il avait passé la soirée de la veille à finir de préparer l'interrogation surprise de départ en vacances de ses groupes de cinquième année.

Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait détester le lundi. Cette année plus encore. Parce que comme si avoir ses _deux_ groupes de cinquième année le même jour – qui passaient leur BUSEs en juin – n'était pas suffisant, il avait aussi les septièmes années l'après-midi, qu'il devait préparer pour leurs ASPICs. C'était à se demander qui lui avait fichu un emploi du temps pareil… Quoi que ça, il en avait une petite idée. Il se leva et marcha au radar jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Il se mit de l'eau froide sur le visage pour se réveiller, et expira longuement dans sa petite serviette de bain.

Reposant la serviette près du lavabo, il releva les yeux vers son reflet dans le miroir. Est-ce que c'était des cernes ? C'était définitivement des cernes. Il scanna son visage, un moment. Merlin, ce qu'il avait l'air vieux. Il n'avait même pas encore quarante ans, et il avait la sensation d'en paraître cinquante. Est-ce que c'était les cheveux ? Est-ce qu'il devrait se _couper_ les cheveux ? Morgane, pour ses cheveux il devrait commencer par s'éloigner de toute sorte de chaudrons dégageant vapeurs et fumées en tout genre. Vivement les vacances.

En parlant de chaudrons, il faudrait qu'il aille voir Pomona dans ses serres avant la fin de la journée – il serait bientôt à cours de tout un tas de trucs. Il alla vers la douche et enleva sa tenue de nuit. _Damn_ , il n'aurait pas non plus craché sur un système de chauffage un chouïa plus performant. Il alluma l'eau chaude d'abord, l'eau froide ensuite, et prit soin d'être rapide.

Robes défroissées et baguette au chaud dans la poche intérieure de sa cape, Severus sortit de ses appartements en direction de la Grande Salle. Inutile d'aller immédiatement aux serres puisque le professeur Chourave devait encore être au Château pour le petit déjeuner. Et puis sans compter qu'il n'était pas _à ce point_ pressé. Par contre, Merlin, il avait vraiment hâte de prendre ce café du matin.

Il entra dans la salle en question, et soudain regretta son enthousiasme pour ce café. Les élèves semblaient _survoltés_. Et puis il se souvint qu'Halloween approchait, et que c'était le cas tous les ans. Soupirant, il se dépêcha de contourner les tables pour pouvoir aller s'asseoir à la table professorale. Il y avait déjà Albus – bien sûr – Minerva, et en réalité tout le monde à l'exception de Lupin, qui devait s'offrir une grasse matinée involontaire. Severus eut un rictus. Ce ne serait pas lui qui lui enverrait une note pour le réveiller.

Il perdit son sourire, aussi petit eut-il été, en faisant entrer son premier groupe de cinquième année dans sa classe. Ils étaient surexcités, Severus ne pouvait que craindre pour leurs résultats.

-Silence, ordonna-t-il pour faire cesser les jacassements.

Ses élèves s'assirent et il fit rapidement voler vers eux leurs sujets de devoir. Il y eut un _oooh_ de déception commun à Serpentard et Gryffondor, mais c'était loin d'être son problème. S'ils voulaient avoir leurs BUSEs, il fallait qu'ils soient à la hauteur.

-Vous disposez des deux heures, annonça-t-il. Vous avez une partie pratique _et_ une partie théorique, gérez votre timing. Il est huit heures trente-deux, rendu des copies et des chaudrons à dix heures trente-deux.

 **.**

Le fait d'avoir deux groupes de la même année à la suite avait un avantage : impossible pour eux d'avoir le temps de se refiler les consignes ou les réponses d'un devoir surprise. Mais il y avait aussi un sacré désavantage : le deuxième groupe ne pouvait entrer que lorsque le premier avait fini, Severus devait changer les chaudrons et les ingrédients des tables aussi rapidement que possible, et son deuxième groupe – qui empiétait déjà sur une heure de déjeuner – sortait forcément plus tard que pour un cours normal.

C'était ce à quoi il pensait alors qu'il remontait vers le rez-de-chaussée et la Grande Salle pour le repas du midi, à déjà une heure moins le quart et des poussières. Son ventre grogna, il en fit de même. _Saloperie de lundi_. Dire qu'il avait les septièmes années dans à peine plus d'une heure… c'était à souhaiter ne jamais s'être levé.

-Pomona, interpela-t-il en arrivant à table. Avant de reprendre les cours de cet après-midi, j'aimerais vous solliciter pour refaire quelques-uns de mes stocks si ça ne vous ennuie pas.

A vrai dire, il s'en fichait un peu que ça l'ennuie ou pas : il avait besoin de ces stocks. Elle eut le sourire de quelqu'un qui aurait pu, aussi, mieux dormir cette nuit-là.

-Pas de problème Severus, mais dépêchez-vous de manger parce que je reprends avec les troisièmes années dans trois quart d'heure.

C'était ainsi. Lui finissait normalement une demi-heure après le début du repas, elle reprenait une demi-heure avant. Résultat, il mangea en vingt minutes et se dépêcha d'aller retrouver sa collègue dans les serres de l'école. Il remarqua quelques plantes sous grillage qui ne l'étaient pas avant, mais ne dit rien pour ne pas subir d'explication.

-Voyez ça ? Fit Pomona en pointant du doigt lesdits grillages. Obligée de protéger mes spécimens ! Les élèves sont de plus en plus maladroits, ou de moins en moins respectueux – allez savoir.

Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, il n'avait pas comblé assez de sommeil pour supporter cette conversation. Elle alla en arrière cours pour lui chercher ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait énormément de respect pour ses collègues, mais certains jours il manquait cruellement de temps et d'envie de les écouter se plaindre.

-Rien que ce matin, continua Chourave en revenant avec deux caisses empilées l'une sur l'autre. Un élève de _septième année_ a assommé une de mes Grandes Dionées !

Severus se retourna dans la direction qu'elle lui indiquait. Une plante carnivore en bac, de bien un mètre cinquante de haut. Si Severus avait bonne mémoire, c'était le groupe de septième année de Serpentard et de Serdaigle que sa collègue avait en premier ce jour-là – il le savait, bien sûr, parce que Draco en faisait partie. Connaissant le spécimen de la plante, cela dit, il était persuadé que lui aussi aurait frappé la chose si elle l'avait attaqué de front.

-Et voilà, fit sa collègue en poussant les caisses vers lui – et du même coup regagnant son attention. Mandragore, aconit, sisymbre, chou mordeur, raisin de couleuvre, champignon sauteur, belladone. C'était tout ?

-Oui, merci Pomona.

-Pas de soucis ! Maintenant oust, ils ne vont plus tarder.

Il sortit sa baguette, fit léviter les caisses devant lui et quitta les serres. Hors de question de porter tout ça à bout de bras jusqu'au château. Mieux valait garder des forces, la journée était loin d'être terminée.

 **.**

 _\- Mardi 22 octobre -_

Debout devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, Severus se dit que non. Non, ce n'était pas les cheveux qui lui donnaient l'air vieux. C'était la fatigue, et le stress. Il n'y avait pas idée d'avoir choisi sa voix dans l'éducation.

Ce matin-là, il retrouvait les septièmes années de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle qu'il avait quitté la veille en soirée. Il ne doutait pas que eux non plus n'aimaient pas l'idée de le revoir tout de suite – c'était comme avoir quatre heures de cours à suivre, coupées par une pause « dîner et nuit ». Vraiment pas des plus agréables, comme impression. Et pour couronner le tout, il poursuivait avec deux heures de sixième année – ce qui le faisait finir à midi et demi de nouveau.

 _Merde_. La pensée venait de l'effleurer qu'il n'avait pas fini les sujets de devoir des septièmes années, justement. Mais c'était ses dernière deux heures avec Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, son dernier cours de la semaine avec eux ne durait qu'une heure et demie. _Merde, merde, merde_. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il devait se dépêcher de finir les sujets pour les donner aux Serpentard et Gryffondor le lendemain pour leur propre heure et demie ? Ou est-ce qu'il les lâcherait vendredi une demi-heure plus tôt ? _Damn_ , Severus n'aimait pas faire ça. Mais il ne pouvait décidemment pas leur laisser une demi-heure de plus que les autres – et il n'aurait pas le temps ce soir de terminer leur sujet.

Non, il n'aurait jamais le temps. Il devait déjà corriger son premier groupe de cinquième année, pour leur rendre leurs résultats mercredi avant qu'il ne les voit plus avant les vacances.

Quoi que… Ce ne serait pas si mal de lâcher son groupe de septième année une demi-heure plus tôt vendredi : ça lui ferait une pause avant de se replonger dans la bêtise maladive de ses deux groupes de première année. Soudain remotivé, il finit d'un coup d'un seul son grand bol de café et quitta la Grande Salle pour aller ouvrir sa salle de classe.

 **.**

La pause de midi vint et Severus avait un mal de crâne à réveiller un comateux. Toute motivation envolée, il se traîna jusqu'à la table des professeurs et commença par verser quelques goûtes d'anti-migraine dans un verre d'eau, qu'il but immédiatement. Vivement qu'il fasse effet.

-Ton filleul m'inquiète Snape.

Remus se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de lui et Severus grimaça sous le bruit que firent les quatre pieds de bois sur le parquet. Allons bon, qu'est-ce que Draco pouvait bien avoir dit ou fait qui avait attiré l'attention de Lupin au point de venir lui en parler… Severus rouvrit soudain les yeux. Cela voulait-il dire que ses soupçons étaient fondés, Draco était dans une mauvaise passe ? Il se retourna vers son collègue qui se servait déjà une part de gratin de potiron.

-Il ne t'a rien dit sur quelque chose qui pourrait, je ne sais pas, le perturber ? Demanda Remus, concerné.

Severus sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter, de pair avec son inquiétude pour le garçon.

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

L'anti-migraine commençait à faire effet et il n'aurait pas pu demander un meilleur timing. Remus repoussa le plat, se servit un verre d'eau, tout ça l'air très concentré sur la réponse qu'il s'apprêtait à fournir :

-C'est plutôt ce qu'il ne fait pas qui m'inquiète, à vrai dire.

Remus se rendit compte alors qu'il n'avait pas de fourchette, regarda à droite, à gauche, souleva son assiette et réfléchit un instant, avant de remarquer qu'il l'avait laissée dans le plat à gratin. Il étira le bras pour le rapprocher de lui de nouveau et récupérer son couvert, avant de se lancer à la recherche d'une serviette en papier. Severus fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

Vu l'effort que mettait Lupin pour avoir cette conversation tout en se dépêchant de se mettre à manger, il devait avoir cours avant quatorze heures – et vu qu'ils étaient arrivés en même temps, c'était non pas une demi-heure qu'il devait perdre sur le déjeuner, mais une heure entière.

-Il ne fait plus aucun duel en classe, lui répondit-il en allongeant le bras vers une petite serviette carrée. C'est comme si… enfin je ne sais pas, c'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui l'en empêchait. Ça a commencé avec Potter, et maintenant il préfère ne plus participer du tout.

Severus détourna les yeux vers la table des Serpentard, pensif. Alors c'était vrai, il avait vu juste. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa vie, en ce moment. _Si seulement il voulait bien lui en parler_ … Lupin continuait.

-Et ça m'embête, t'imagines bien, parce qu'ils ont quand même une épreuve pratique à la fin du semestre.

Il mit enfin sa première fourchetée de gratin dans sa bouche et regretta un instant d'avoir vu si grand. Il mit un effort considérable à la mâcher puis à l'avaler, avant de se rendre compte que Severus ne lui avait rien répondu et de se retourner vers lui, ignorant sa soif soudaine :

-Tu m'écoutes ?

Snape répondit un vague _hm-hm_ , essayant de voir s'il fallait qu'il retourne vers Draco ou s'il devait attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas vers lui. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas l'aider si Draco n'en avait pas envie. Il vit du coin de l'œil Remus se servir un grand vers d'eau, se demanda si leur conversation était terminée. Mais elle l'était surement parce que son collègue ne parla plus un instant, se contenta d'engloutir son repas et de quitter la table avant lui. En partant, tout de même, il lui lança :

-Et pense à ce que je t'ai dit !

Evidemment qu'il y penserait. Qu'il y _pensait_ , d'ailleurs. Il soupira. Ça c'était une nouvelle dont il serait bien passé. Pour être honnête il n'avait qu'une hâte, que sa journée se termine. Mais ce n'était pas encore gagné : non seulement il enchaînait trois niveaux dans l'après-midi, mais en plus son dernier groupe de la journée était la deuxième partie de ses sixièmes années, qui dépassait des horaires jusqu'à la demi des six heures.

 **.**

 _\- Mercredi 23 octobre -_

A ce rythme-là, jamais il ne tiendrait jusqu'au week-end. Il avait passé la soirée de la veille à finir la correction des devoirs des cinquièmes années, et à avancer sur le sujet de ses septièmes. Il faudrait aussi qu'il pense à préparer un cours ultra-structuré pour la dernière heure de ses deux groupes de première année vendredi soir. Sinon, ils seraient infernaux avant le départ en vacances. En attendant, Severus soupira, et but une autre gorgée de son café chaud.

Mieux valait faire le plein d'énergie, il commençait avec une heure et demi de septième année, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Peut-être l'occasion de garder un œil sur Draco, mais surtout la dernière heure de cours effectif qu'il allait avoir avec eux avant les vacances puisqu'il comptait leur mettre un devoir sur l'horaire de fin de semaine.

-Severus, un mot ?

Minerva McGonagall poussa un peu son propre bol pour le rapprocher de lui et changea de chaise pour celle qui restait vacante entre eux. Elle avait l'air de seulement avoir remarqué sa présence à la table. Ce qui n'aurait pas été étonnant, puisqu'il n'était pas non plus dans ses habitudes d'arriver en grandes pompes.

-Je vous écoute, dit-il en reposant son café.

C'était plutôt rare, à vrai dire, que Minerva ait l'air aussi concernée dès le petit déjeuner. La vérité était qu'elle avait eu les Serpentard de septième année la veille et qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle devait lui dire avant qu'il les ait ce matin-même.

-Vous feriez sans doute mieux de garder un œil sur Miss Vidal aujourd'hui.

 _Et même, jusqu'aux vacances_ , ajouta-t-elle – et Severus fronça les sourcils. Elle aussi la trouvait louche ? Voilà qui était réconfortant. Et… en un sens… inquiétant… Sa collègue lui décrivit son attitude, en classe mais aussi à l'extérieur, et elle se demandait même si elle n'était pas en train d'entraîner Monsieur Zabini sur une mauvaise pente.

-Comme il est préfet de votre maison, je trouvais important de vous en parler, précisa-t-elle les lèvres pincées.

Lui aussi avait remarqué les messes-basses et les manigances. Cela dit, rien d'étonnant pour les amis de Draco, surtout s'ils voyaient eux aussi son manque de moral. A moins que ça eut été l'origine, et non la conséquence de son état… ? _Hm_. Il plissa un peu les yeux, réfléchissant, alors que Minerva quittait la table professorale.

Il devrait garder l'œil ouvert.

En attendant, il avait un café qui refroidissait. Et il ne fallait pas qu'il néglige ses autres niveaux – les cinquièmes, quatrièmes et troisièmes années, qu'il avait ce jour-là aussi dans la foulée. Et même, particulièrement ses deux groupes de troisièmes années… il ne les avait qu'une fois par semaine, mais il y avait là deux ou trois élèves qui ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'être dissipés.

Severus grogna en pensant au fait que ses élèves trépignaient à l'approche des vacances, alors que lui passerait la semaine d'Halloween enfermé à Poudlard à corriger des copies. Cette semaine ne pouvait pas être plus frustrante que ce qu'elle était déjà.

Et encore, ça, c'était ce qu'il pensait avant d'avoir eu cours ce jour-là.

 **.**

 _\- Jeudi 24 octobre -_

La veille avait été infernale, les troisièmes années insupportables, et les sixièmes années qu'il avait eu en début de matinée étaient des abrutis. Dans la salle de classe du professeur Snape, à dix heures et demie du matin, on sentait bien que pour l'homme en noir le week-end semblait encore loin.

-On s'assoit, on sort un rouleau de parchemin, une plume, et _c'est tout_.

Les chaudrons des élèves avaient été préalablement installés sur les tables par ses soins, ce serait un travail individuel. Il plaça les amis loin les uns des autres, énonça les consignes, fit apparaître au tableau les questions _et_ la recette qu'il évaluerait. Il préférait son groupe de Serdaigle-Poufsouffle de septième année à celui de Serpentard-Gryffondor. Sans offense aucune pour les élèves de sa propre maison, mais la dynamique était bien plus souple dans ce groupe-ci. Et puis les élèves avaient moins tendance à vendre la mèche pour l'énoncé.

-On ne peut pas déborder alors vous avez une heure et demi à partir de maintenant. Il est dix heures trente-quatre, rendu des parchemins et des chaudrons à midi quatre.

Au moins il ne déjeunerait pas trop tard. Et c'était une consolation sinon maigre du moins appréciable après cette insupportable semaine de pré-vacances. Quelques élèves se mirent immédiatement à noter les questions alors que d'autres commençaient à faire chauffer leurs chaudrons. Il laissa ses yeux balayer la salle. Eh bien, il pouvait déjà dire qui finirait dans les temps et qui serait rattrapé par la montre.

Il hésita un instant à aller s'asseoir à son bureau ou à passer dans les rangs, mais il se dit que se dégourdir un peu les jambes serait peut-être mieux que d'aller se planter tout de suite sur sa chaise. D'autant plus qu'il ne pourrait pas corriger, il devait garder un œil sur ses élèves – hors de question qu'on triche sous _sa_ garde.

Et d'ailleurs il fit bien, parce qu'il ne passa même pas dix minutes avant qu'il ne voie une petite note volante dans le passage médian entre les tables. Il fronça les sourcils, augmenta la vitesse de ses pas et se dépêcha d'aller intercepter le message volant. Le changement soudain du rythme de ses pas alerta ses élèves, qui levèrent les yeux vers lui – étonnés.

-Je vous préviens, fit Snape de sa voix la plus autoritaire. Je vais ouvrir cette note, et si par _malheur_ elle appartient à l'un d'entre vous, vous pouvez être _assurés_ que cet élève aura des comptes à rendre pour _tricherie_ en ASPICs blanc auprès de Dumbledore _lui-même_.

Il put presque _voir_ sa classe frissonner devant lui. Quelques-uns cependant replongèrent bien vite dans leur examen – et ils avaient raison parce qu'ils n'avaient pas tant de temps que ça. Severus, le pas sec, remonta vers son bureau et déplia la note. Il fallait bien l'avouer, que l'un de ses élèves n'ait eu ne fut-ce que le _cran d'essayer_ d'outrepasser sa vigilance l'enrageait au plus haut point.

 _« Mon Amour, »_

Oh. Severus releva les yeux vers sa classe. Tous s'étaient remis à travailler, voilà qui l'arrangeait bien. Sa colère était retombée, et bien retombée.

 _« Mon Amour,_

 _Je sais que tu ne rentres pas pour les vacances… Je suis dans tes appartements. Je t'embrasse. Là, là, et là aussi… »_

Il rougit, pria pour que ça ne se voie pas et glissa le petit mot, bien à l'abri, au fond de sa poche.

 **.**

La semaine n'aurait pas pu mieux se dérouler, Sam était extatique. Il était déjà midi et les professeurs Chourave et McGonagall leur avaient rendus leurs devoirs de la veille. Elle s'était bien moins raté que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Même, elle avait géré ! Elle savait par Lou que Binns ne donnerait pas d'interrogation cet après-midi – ce qui était une bonne nouvelle, parce que ses prises de notes laissaient franchement à désirer et qu'elle n'avait donc jamais relu son cours.

C'était encore possible qu'ils aient quelque chose de noté en Sortilège le soir venu, mais pour ça Sam ne s'inquiétait pas trop, les sortilèges elle ne maîtrisait pas trop mal. Par contre, une bonne nouvelle, c'était du côté du cours de Potion ! Snape prenait toujours deux heures pour ses devoirs et le premier groupe avait eu ses deux dernières heures la veille : rien ! Pas même une question ! En enlevant Potion de l'équation et en pensant – avec raison – que la participation aux duels du professeur Lupin compterait dans la note finale, pour l'instant Sam avait une moyenne de semestre plutôt géniale.

…Mais Rose s'apprêtait à casser son ambiance. Elle remontait des cachots quand elles se croisèrent pour la première fois de la journée devant les portes de la Grande Salle, pour aller déjeuner, et elle n'eut besoin que de deux mots :

-Devoir surprise.

- _Quoi ?_

Et le cri de surprise de Beckett fut aussi passablement indigné. Elle qui avait pensé à tout, n'avait pas pensé à ça : Snape était, en fait, imprévisible. Elle n'y crut pas tout de suite. Après tout, c'était tout-à-fait dans la nature de Rose de jouer avec ses doutes. Mais enfin bon… il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

-Une demi-heure pour la première partie de la potion, trois quart d'heure pour répondre aux questions, et puis un quart d'heure pour finir la potion après cuisson.

La préfète de Gryffondor soupira lourdement. Ça voulait dire que le timing était important. _Ugh_ , c'était pire que tout.

-Et la potion, c'est quoi ? Tenta-t-elle.

-Alors ça, tu peux être sûre que je ne te le dirai pas !

Sam grimaça, elle se doutait un peu que Rose dirait ça. Elle pouvait toujours chercher quelle potion mettait trois quart d'heure à pré-cuire, mais combien d'effort à déployer pour si peu de chance de tomber sur la bonne. Et puis, les instructions de Snape pendant les devoirs n'étaient pas si vagues, si… ? Si ? Elle soupira de nouveau.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin des Potions pour mes ASPICs de toute façon.

Rose eut un petit rire, ne la soutenant pas le moins du monde. Dumbledore était en train de s'avancer sur l'estrade, ça sentait l'annonce de début de repas. Bougonnant légèrement, Sam alla retrouver ses amis à la table rouge et or. Ça ne faisait rien, elle n'allait pas laisser les plans de Snape mitrailler sa bonne humeur : bonne semaine c'était, bonne semaine ça resterait.

-Un petit mot, chers élèves, pour vous rappeler que l'école organise de nouveau une sortie au village de Pré-Au-Lard pendant les vacances pour ceux d'entre vous qui restent au château. Pour les mineurs, n'oubliez pas d'apporter de nouveau l'autorisation signée de vos parents !

Alors Sam se ratatina sur son banc. Elle n'eut pas même besoin de lever les yeux vers la table de Serpentard pour _savoir_ que Lou se foutait de sa gueule. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et – ignorant les commentaires moqueurs de June et de Lise sur son assignation à résidence – elle se servit une grosse portion de hachis Parmentier. Au moins _lui_ ne la décevrait pas.

-Motivé pour l'after de demain ? Demanda Blaise à Draco à la table de Serpentard.

-Evidemment, répondit Harry à Ron à la table de Gryffondor.

 _Evidemment_.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Comme c'était tout le principe du deal, j'imagine que ça ne vous étonne pas trop qu'il ne se soit pas passé grand chose... ^^' Cependant ! Car il y a un "cependant". x) La semaine prochaine devrait arranger tout ça !

Je reprends donc ma publication du mercredi, et vous dis à très vite (27/04/16) pour le chapitre 26 ! :)

Ciao ciao !  
Chip.


	27. 26 - Halloween

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris/follow ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Halloween -**

 _\- Vendredi 25 octobre -_

Il était un peu plus de neuf heures du matin, le cours de Divination d'Harry devait avoir commencé. Il n'y était pas, cela dit. Lettre de Sirius dans la main, main dans la poche, il arpentait les couloirs de l'école en direction de la cours extérieure. La lettre était arrivée la veille au matin, lui disant que puisqu'il restait au château pour les vacances, ce serait lui qui lui rendrait visite. Sirius ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais ça tombait à pic pour Harry. Il avait vraiment, _vraiment_ besoin de se changer les idées. Surtout qu'il avait hâte de savoir comment avançait le dossier au Ministère, celui qui l'autoriserait à rester définitivement chez son parrain.

-Hé là, jeune homme, n'avez-vous donc pas cours ?

Harry se retourna, souriant soudain jusqu'aux oreilles – pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

-Sirius !

L'homme eut un petit rire satisfait et ouvrit les bras en grand pour qu'Harry puisse venir lui donner une belle et grande accolade de retrouvailles. Ça faisait un bien fou de le revoir. Ils reprirent un minimum d'espace personnel et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, comme à un enfant.

-Alors, comment tu vas, raconte-moi tout !

 _Ugh_ , Harry comptait justement éviter de parler de quoi que ce fût. Quoi qu'il pouvait toujours annoncer la merveilleuse nouvelle suivante : ses notes n'avaient pas baissé. Riant de nouveau, Sirius le prit par les épaules et l'emmena vers la cour, où ils pourraient s'asseoir tranquillement.

-Tu as vu Remus ? Et le dossier ? Demanda Harry en s'installant sur le premier banc de pierre qu'ils virent.

-C'est pas encore ça… Répondit Sirius alors, avec une petite grimace. Et non, je n'ai pas vu Remus, fit-il pour changer vers un sujet qui les déprimerait moins. A vrai dire, je viens d'arriver ! Par contre, je pensais que tu aurais cours à une telle heure, hm… ?

Quand il avait une idée derrière la tête… Harry grimaça à son tour. D'accord, il avait _peut-être_ séché son cours d'option Divination. Sirius, un instant, eut le regard réprobateur d'un grand frère, mais Harry balaya ça d'un vague geste de la main. Il avait prévenu Ron qu'il ne viendrait pas, et ce n'était pas Trelawney qui s'inquiéterait de son absence.

Pas Trelawney, non. Draco, pour la troisième fois depuis le début du cours, se retourna vers la porte. C'était _bizarre_ , quand même, que Weasley soit là, mais pas Potter.

-Détends-toi mon pote, on dirait que tu vas faire un AVC.

Blaise, toujours le mot qui rassurait. Draco se retourna vers leur table et s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise. Ça le _contrariait_ , c'était dingue ça. Il était _contrarié_. Probablement que si Potter en avait eu l'opportunité à cet exact moment il l'aurait frappé en pleine figure, mais Draco était tout de même _contrarié_ par son absence. Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, à quel point est-ce que c'était pathétique, sincèrement ? Draco pouvait le dire, ça : énormément.

-C'est quand même pas le bal qui te stresse, si ? Ou l'after ?

Draco fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi donc est-ce qu'il aurait été stressé par Halloween ? Mais Blaise semblait parti dans sa petite bulle, alors Draco, un instant, se contenta de le regarder – un peu blasé.

-Oh, je sais ! T'avais parié avec Whitby que Gryffondor l'emporterait et maintenant t'es emmerdé pour le payer.

-Quoi- Blaise, pourquoi est-ce que je parierais contre Serpentard ?

Blaise haussa les épaules. « _T'es un mec intelligent._ ». Draco oublia un instant qu'il était inquiet et leva les yeux au ciel. Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait eu peur d'un Poufsouffle de quatrième année… Son meilleur ami eut l'air étonné, le temps d'un instant.

-Quoi, il te fiche pas les jetons ? Perso il me fait flipper.

Draco fronça les sourcils, amusé. Et puis son visage se détendit, un peu. Blaise était toujours affairé à son parchemin, notant le cours qui se déroulait devant eux, et Draco venait seulement de comprendre. Il… il lui changeait les idées. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, il sentait qu'il était nerveux, et il lui changeait les idées. Un petit sourire s'installa à ses lèvres. Il n'aurait pas pu… il n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleur ami.

 **.**

Sam avait pris de l'avance sur ses amis en quittant le cours de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques. C'était bien la première fois, et peut-être même la dernière, mais elle avait une sacrément bonne raison. La raison, dans la poche de ses robes, avait la forme d'une convocation du directeur, pliée, dépliée et repliée maintes et maintes fois par ses soins. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour que Dumbledore la demande dans son bureau une veille de vacances, mais elle espérait de tout son cœur – de toute son _âme_ – qu'une vieille connerie n'allait pas lui retomber sur un coin de la figure. Etre renvoyée serait pire que tout.

Elle arriva au château et monta précipitamment les quelques marches de l'entrée. Rose descendait par les escaliers principaux, mais elle n'avait décidément pas le temps de s'arrêter pour quoi que ce fût. « _Eh !_ », la héla-t-elle, mais elle ne s'attarda pas – se contenta d'un vague signe de la main. Rose haussa le rythme pourtant, courut même sur quelques mètres pour la rattraper, puis marcha à la même vitesse qu'elle pour ne pas la perdre.

-Tu vas chez Dumbledore là ?

-Ouaip, répondit-elle – et elle ne s'étonna pas que Rose soit au courant. Croise les doigts pour moi, je vais me faire virer.

-Hmm ça m'étonnerait…

Rose sortit un parchemin de sa poche, qui eut le loisir de piquer assez la curiosité de Sam pour qu'elle ralentisse.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une convocation, niguedouille.

Oh. _Oh_. Et bien ça c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Si elles étaient convoquées en même temps, c'était probablement pour la même chose. Et si elles étaient convoquées pour la même chose, il y avait _très peu_ de chance pour que Sam se fasse renvoyer, en fin de compte. Ce qui était, clairement, une bonne chose.

-Il nous veut quoi, tu crois ?

Rose haussa les épaules, sincèrement dans le doute. Ça pouvait être pour à peu près n'importe quoi, elles étaient préfètes et il était… Dumbledore. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elles reprirent leur route vers le bureau du directeur – soudainement bien moins pressées. Rose dut même rappeler à Sam que ça restait un rendez-vous, même si elle ne risquait plus l'expulsion. « _Très juste, chère amie._ ». Rose leva les yeux au ciel, mais tout de même elles accélérèrent un peu et arrivèrent à l'heure – Merlin merci.

-Prenez place, les invita le directeur quand elles entrèrent.

Il y avait deux chaises devant son bureau, elles se faufilèrent dans le bazar et allèrent s'y installer. Il leur proposa un bonbon chacune, que Rose allait refuser – professionnelle – mais que Sam fut plus rapide à accepter, alors Rose en prit un aussi. Après tout, ça ne pouvait être que bon, c'était au citron.

-Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai fait monter, mais c'est très simple en réalité.

Il avait l'air très fier de lui, et c'était un peu intriguant. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, il avait très souvent l'air fier de lui, alors ce n'était peut-être rien. Sam eut un mouvement pour prendre un deuxième bonbon, mais Rose lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes.

-Je suis au courant du fait que les élèves – dont vous – ont prévu de participer à une deuxième fête, ce soir.

Les yeux des filles s'écarquillèrent un peu. Comment est-ce qu'il-

-Principalement parce que l'un de vous a eu la merveilleuse idée de diffuser des flyers annonciateurs partout dans l'école.

Il avait l'air, cette fois-ci, particulièrement amusé. Les filles grimacèrent. Pour leur défense, ce n'était leur faute ni à l'une ni à l'autre. D'ailleurs, elles se demandaient bien pourquoi certains élèves avaient pensé que le bouche-à-oreille ne suffirait pas… Mais bon, ce n'était pas le sujet.

-Tout ce que je vous demande, reprit Albus, c'est que vous vous assuriez que tout se passe bien. Incident, accident… en tant que préfètes c'est votre devoir de veiller sur vos camarades.

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour parler – après tout pourquoi elles, _et_ _elles précisément_ , alors qu'il y avait d'autres préfets qui assisteraient à cette soirée et ce n'était pas juste que tout le poids de la responsabilité ne leur revienne.

-Vous devez vous demander… pourquoi vous ? Coupa Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

Sam ferma la bouche, bêtement, et Rose eut peine à retenir un petit rire moqueur. Le directeur prit lui-même un petit bonbon dans son bocal et – prenant son temps – ménagea son suspense. Sam et Rose s'entreregardèrent, un instant. Wow, quel comédien.

-Je sais que vous vous entendez bien, et je sais que vous faites en sorte que le plus grand nombre ne s'en aperçoive pas.

Les filles se regardèrent de nouveau, en coin cette fois-ci. « _Rassurez-vous._ » dit-il, mais c'était facile à dire. « _Je ne compte pas vous blâmer pour ça._ ». Toujours cette étincelle dans le regard et, sincèrement, plus ça allait moins les filles avaient l'impression de savoir où cette conversation allait. Il eut un petit rire, amusé.

-Plus facile de surveiller l'école si les élèves ne savent pas que vous communiquez, hm ? Je dois l'avouer, ça a plus ou moins pesé dans la balance pour vous nommer préfètes.

Et la façon dont il prononça « _plus ou moins_ » les fit s'entreregarder une fois de plus, et franchement cette fois-ci. Même, elles purent lire un peu d'un air blasé dans le regard de l'autre. Cependant, à y réfléchir un peu c'était pour le moins gratifiant et, si elles n'avaient pas été dans le bureau du directeur, elles auraient peut-être checké au succès de leur système.

-Alors, Miss, ai-je votre parole ? Que tout se déroule bien ?

Elles échangèrent un petit regard, sûres d'elles, et se retournèrent vers le professeur.

-Oui M'sieur.

 **.**

Le banquet avait été grandiose, mais à vrai dire ce n'était pas le banquet que Harry avait redouté. Un bal d'Halloween, sans cavalière, ça c'était autre chose. Les tables venaient d'être poussées, il y avait quelques minutes de ça. Les professeurs, en tenues de soirées, avaient ouvert la fête. Snape était parti après le dîner – ce qui n'étonnait pas Harry pour une mornille. Remus était resté, lui, et ce fut comme ça qu'il sut que Sirius était rentré chez lui.

Dans son joli costume, Harry fit la moue. Il aurait bien aimé qu'il reste plus longtemps. Surtout qu'il avait été à ses autres cours, obligé. Finalement, en ne comptant que ses heures de pause, ils ne s'étaient pas vus beaucoup. Quelques élèves rejoignirent les professeurs sur l'espace de danse, Harry vit Ginny s'y faire amener par son Poufsouffle. _Caudlwell_. Il eut un petit sourire, ils étaient mignons. Mais son sourire se fana, un peu. Lui n'avait pas de rencard à faire danser.

-Tu ne fais pas la tête, rassure-moi ?

La voix douce et amusée d'Hermione près de lui, il se retourna vers elle, un peu surpris. _Non, je fais pas la tête…_ Mais ça fit rire son amie, parce qu'il faisait définitivement la tête. Elle le prit par les mains et recula pour qu'il avance, l'entraînant vers la piste de danse. Harry fronça un peu les sourcils, amusé à son tour.

-Tu ne vas pas danser avec Ron ?

-Quoi, ce grand garçon beau et intelligent ? Grand Dieu non, je préfère danser avec toi plutôt !

Ça fit rire Harry, franchement. « _Sympa pour moi_ ». Et alors qu'il se laissait mener par les mains, il regarda derrière lui. Son meilleur ami semblait en pleine conversation hilarante avec Dean et Seamus, près du buffet et des rafraîchissements. Il chercha Neville des yeux mais il devait être ailleurs dans la salle avec Luna, et puis de toute façon Hermione s'arrêta et il faillit lui marcher sur les pieds.

-Ça commence bien ! Fit-elle, moqueuse.

Et il fronça le bout de son nez, s'excusant. Mais il souriait, quand même, parce que c'était cool d'être là, avec sa meilleure amie, oubliant un instant qu'il était sans rencard le soir du bal d'Halloween de Poudlard. La valse était entamée mais ils prirent vite le rythme – sans compter qu'Harry s'était grandement amélioré depuis sa quatrième année, au point qu'il serait capable de faire voler Hermione dans les airs sans lui brusquer les genoux à l'atterrissage. Ce qui n'était pas négligeable.

Il aperçut Neville et Luna sur la piste au détour d'un porté et ressentit un bête contentement à ce qu'ils soient synchrones, et en rythme s'il-vous-plaît ! Il put voir aussi Katie Bell, avec une amie qu'il n'eut pas le temps de reconnaître. Peut-être était-ce Hannah Abbot, mais à vrai dire Harry s'en fichait un peu. Il retint Hermione par les hanches et elle reposa les pieds au sol avec un petit rire, drôlement communicatif.

-Ron ne sait pas ce qu'il rate ! Rit-il à son tour.

Hermione était d'accord, alors elle ne le reprit pas, lui lança juste un clin d'œil. Ils parvinrent à survivre à la valse complète et s'apprêtèrent ensuite à quitter la piste, un peu essoufflés, mais il retentit alors un rock énergique et ils s'arrêtèrent – se regardèrent. Et puis Hermione le ré-entraîna vers l'espace de danse et il ne put pas s'empêcher d'en rire.

-Je ne sais même pas danser le rock ! Fit-il.

-Moi non plus !

Elle avait quand même la ferme attention de danser avec son meilleur ami sur du rock n' roll. Hermione lui reprenait les deux mains et Harry entendit quelqu'un rire non loin. « _Je ne sais pas danser ça !_ ». Il reconnaissait la voix, c'était Draco Malfoy – il regarda quand même. Il fit tourner Hermione, les yeux sur les Serpentard. Vidal traînait Malfoy sur la piste, riant ouvertement de sa réticence. _Faible_ réticence,cela dit. Harry sourit, un peu.

Les yeux sur Hermione de nouveau, ils improvisèrent leur propre rock un instant. Ça les fit rire, parce qu'ils étaient vraiment, _vraiment_ mauvais à ça. Le regard d'Harry fut attiré une nouvelle fois vers les Serpentard. Eux non plus n'étaient pas bons, eux aussi semblaient s'amuser

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Murmura Hermione, comme si c'était un secret.

Il se retourna vers elle, fronça les sourcils, sourit et la fit tourner sur elle-même. « _Rien de spécial._ ». Il entendit Malfoy rire derrière eux et retint un sourire. Hermione regarda dans cette direction, puis de nouveau vers lui, et ce trois ou quatre fois. Puis elle plissa les yeux, faussement suspicieuse. Il haussa les sourcils, comme l'homme le plus innocent du monde. Ça l'amusait, c'était tout, ce n'était pas non plus le truc le plus extraordinaire qu'il fût. Hermione céda, peut-être gagnait-il cette manche, mais il ne remporterait pas la guerre ! Elle le fit tourner sur lui-même et il s'emmêla les bras.

Okay, ça, il ne s'y attendait pas.

 **.**

Draco but cul sec son quatrième shoot de vodka. Son quatrième ? Peu importait de toute manière, cette soirée était bien plus réussie que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Le bal s'était tenu jusqu'à bien minuit, et puis les élèves avaient migré – peu à peu – vers l'étage de la Salle Sur Demande. Il avait un instant redouté d'y remettre les pieds, mais l'aménagement intérieur lui avait fait oublier de quelle salle il s'agissait et l'ambiance de fête avait bien vite pris le dessus. D'ailleurs la musique battait si fort dans les enceintes que Blaise dut se tenir au plus proche de lui pour qu'il entende lorsqu'il haussa la voix :

-Les mélanges c'est p't-être pas une bonne idée, mon pote !

Draco rit, Blaise pouvait parler… Lou, qui s'était promis de ne plus jamais faire de concours de tolérance à l'alcool avec Blaise, s'était lancée dans un concours de tolérance à l'alcool avec Théo. Le rire de Pansy retentit quelque part dans la pièce – Draco l'avait vue s'éloigner avec le groupe à Millicent. Il se retourna pour voir s'il pouvait l'apercevoir, mais le seul Serpentard sur lequel il put poser les yeux fut Harper.

Un chic type Harper, il faisait partie de son équipe de Quidditch – il était suppléant au titre d'attrapeur. Sixième année, bonnes notes, un peu suffisant sur les bords peut-être. Plutôt grand, les cheveux clairs. Avec du recul, on aurait presque pu dire qu'ils se ressemblaient un peu. Le regard de Draco se durcit. Alors _pourquoi_ est-ce que _Harry Potter_ se laissait _draguer_ par ce _minable_.

N'était-il pas censé être hétéro ? N'était-il pas censé être repoussé par les garçons ? A tout cassé, n'était-il pas censé _dénier_ toute attirance pour les gens comme lui ? Jonathan Harper n'avait rien de plus que lui, mas il n'avait rien de moins non plus. Alors si lui, Draco, méritait un poing sur la tronche, il n'y avait pas de raison. Ses dents se serrèrent et près de lui Blaise fronça les sourcils.

-Mon pote ?

Potter s'était bien foutu de sa gueule. Il laissa en plan son meilleur ami et marcha à grands pas dans la direction des deux garçons.

-Eh, Harper !

Son co-équipier se retourna vers lui, juste à temps pour recevoir son poing dans la figure. Quelques personnes autour laissèrent échapper des cris de surprise, Harry fit un pas en arrière – maladroit. Puis il fronça les sourcils, et presque immédiatement saisit Draco par le bras pour l'arrêter.

-Ça va pas la tête ?

Potter avait les yeux brillant d'alcool et bêtement ça mit Draco plus en colère encore – assez pour le frapper à son tour. Et puis… il s'en voulut.

-Merde, Harry !

Potter était en plein duel avec la gravité, Draco le retint pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Harper s'était remis de ses émotions, il retourna Draco de force vers lui et lui rendit son coup avec violence. _Merde_. Draco sentit son nez saigner, il serra les mâchoires et leva brusquement son genou dans l'estomac de son suppléant. _Quel enfoiré_. Il bouillonnait. « _Malfoy !_ », c'était la voix de Potter. Bel enfoiré lui aussi, finalement ils faisaient bien la paire. Si c'était lui qui le débectait à ce point, il aurait pu le dire tout de suite, au moins ça aurait été fait. Harper se releva pour le frapper de nouveau au visage et Draco s'apprêtait à l'éviter, mais on le tira en arrière et il n'eut rien à faire du tout.

-C'est ça ! Fit Harper. Casse-toi !

-On n'a pas fini ! Cria-t-il alors.

Et pourtant il était fermement maintenu et écarté de la zone.

-Lâche-moi putain ! Ragea-t-il.

Mais Blaise ne comptait pas relâcher sa prise d'un chouïa. « _Hors de question_. ». Il l'entraîna jusqu'au bar et le força à s'asseoir sur un tabouret, puis il posa ses mains, lourdes, sur ses épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Mon pote, je ne sais pas ce que Jo t'a fait, mentit-il, et je sais que t'as déjà trop bu, mais je ne te laisserai pas sortir de cette salle sans que tu te sois sincèrement calmé.

Et il lui servit un verre de peu importait ce qui se trouvait là. Draco avait les mâchoires serrées, les traits tirés par la rage. _Quel crétin est-ce qu'il avait pu être_. Il ne savait même plus pour _quoi_ exactement, mais il se sentait vraiment ridicule. A croire qu'il avait gardé un putain d'espoir finalement, et voilà à quoi ça l'avait rendu. Il but le verre que Blaise lui tendit, et Blaise lui en servit un autre.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

Draco secoua la tête. Il était loin d'être mieux, il était un imbécile. Et Harry s'était bien foutu de lui. Il s'était… Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il se détourna pour le cacher à Blaise. Il repoussa son deuxième verre. _Merde_ , il avait même frappé un joueur de l'équipe. Il serait chanceux que Urquhart ne le vire pas pour au moins deux semaines.

-C'est juste que…

Sa voix se bloqua et il se retourna vers son meilleur ami.

-C'est dur tu sais ?

Blaise hocha la tête, avec un léger sourire, sincèrement compatissant. Il poussa de nouveau le verre vers lui. Puis il s'en servit un pour lui et l'invita à trinquer.

-Aux jours meilleurs, dit-il.

Parce que les jours meilleurs arriveraient pour Draco, il en était persuadé. Et Draco, se sentant trahi mais amoureux, trinqua à ça.

 **.**

 _\- Samedi 26 octobre -_

Le lendemain fut difficile. Peut-être moins qu'après la fête de victoire des Serpentard, mais Draco avait définitivement plus mal au nez. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut un instant étonné de ne pas voir le toit de son baldaquin. Et puis ça lui revint : la douleur, l'alcool, Blaise étant le meilleur pote dont on pouvait rêver. Draco avait passé la nuit dans la chambre de préfet de son ami.

Il se redressa sur le matelas, il avait dormi par-dessus les draps, en tenue de soirée. Se retournant vers Blaise, il put constater que lui aussi. Ils avaient dû s'endormir en parlant. Draco ne savait même plus de _quoi_ ils avaient parlé, mais il savait que Blaise avait eu assez de tact pour ne pas lui reparler une seule fois de l'incident avec Jo Harper.

Draco baissa les yeux, un instant. Il était peut-être temps qu'ils en parlent, pourtant. Il se leva – se traîna – hors du lit de son ami et marcha jusqu'à sa petite salle de bain personnelle. Se penchant vers le miroir, il vérifia l'état de son nez. Il n'avait rien de visible, la douleur s'en irait sans doute bientôt. Dans la pièce d'à côté Blaise montra des signes de vie et Draco se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir pour se donner du courage.

 _Allez, tu peux faire ça._

Il retourna dans la chambre, Blaise roulait sur le dos, la mine déconfite de quelqu'un qui s'était promis de boire moins et qui avait échoué. Draco se sentit soudain un peu petit dans cette grande chambre, et alla discrètement s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises plantées là.

-J'espère que Crivey avait pas pris son appareil parce que je devais avoir l'air pitoyable, s'éleva la voix sourde et rouillée de son meilleur ami.

Draco eut un petit sourire, mais il était surtout nerveux. Blaise tourna la tête vers lui, surpris par son silence.

-Ça va ?

-Je peux… te parler ?

Bien sûr qu'il pouvait, Blaise était là pour ça. Il se redressa dans son lit et se rapprocha du bord pour s'y asseoir. Il se doutait qu'il allait s'excuser pour la veille au soir, et Blaise était déjà prêt à lui dire qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire pour ça. Petit un : Harper pouvait être un connard. Petit deux : Blaise n'avait pas de « petit deux » mais il était tout prêt à en inventer un.

-Je suis, hm…

Draco détourna le regard et Blaise essaya de paraître encourageant. Il était déjà mal de garder l'histoire de Potter pour lui, si en plus il ne parlait pas un _minimum_ de Jo, rien n'irait plus. Draco ferma les yeux une seconde, peut-être deux, puis prit une grande inspiration :

-Je suis amoureux d'Harry Potter.

…Silence. Blaise ne s'était pas… il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais il n'avait aucune idée de quoi. Il ne pensait pas qu'à ce stade Draco viendrait vers lui directement. Frontalement. Littéralement. Est-ce qu'un sourire aiderait ? Est-ce qu'on souriait dans ces cas-là ? Lui qui avait tellement voulu que Draco le lui dise, maintenant il était pris au dépourvu. Draco plissa les yeux.

-Tu n'as pas de réaction, dit-il. Pourquoi tu n'as pas de réaction ?

Blaise plissa les yeux à son tour, pinçant un peu les lèvres, à la recherche d'une réponse qui le sortirait de cette très inconfortable situation. Mais avant qu'il ait eu l'éclair de génie dont il avait besoin, les traits de Draco s'éclaircirent de compréhension – et d'aberration.

-T'étais au courant… Putain t'étais au courant… Attends, comment t'étais au courant ?

Et Blaise grimaça. Il pria pour un coup de main venu du ciel, et crut bien l'obtenir quand il entendit la poignée de la porte de sa chambre se baisser de l'extérieur. _Salazar merci !_ On venait les interrompre et tous les deux eurent le réflexe de se retourner vers la porte.

-Harper a un sacré coquart ! Lança Lou en entrant – et Blaise écarquilla les yeux plus qu'il n'aurait pensé possible de le faire.

Ce n'était pas un coup de main ça, c'était un sacré coup de pied. Leur amie refermait la porte, elle n'avait pas vu qu'ils étaient deux.

-C'est Draco qu'a pas supporté ? Fit-elle en se retournant vers eux. Paraît qu'il était avec Pott-

Oh. Elle se figea, regarda vers Blaise – il avait l'air d'avoir abandonné toute chance de lendemain. Elle regarda vers Draco – il avait l'air d'avoir compris l'embrouille. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Je vais… je peux… repasser plus tard…

Mais Draco n'avait aucune intention que l'un ou l'autre de ses amis ne quitte cette pièce sans lui avoir d'abord rendu quelques comptes.

-Alors là, dit-il, résolu. Il va falloir m'expliquer.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Et voilà, morale de l'histoire, si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver dans un telle situation... Eh bien _parlez_ à vos amis, bon Dieu, ne complotez pas dans leur dos ! /( °^°)/  
...La fille qui se met à donner des leçons. x')

Enfin ! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, bien évidemment :3

En attendant je vous dis à mercredi prochain (04/05/16) pour le chapitre 27 ! :)

Chip.


	28. 27 - Opération Jalousie

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris/follow ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Opération Jalousie -**

Lou était lavée et changée, fraîche comme un gardon, mais après tout il fallait bien que quelqu'un le soit. Blaise et Draco, tous les deux à la sortie du lit, n'en menaient franchement pas large.

-Il va falloir m'expliquer.

Ces quelques mots flottaient encore dans l'air entre les trois amis, Lou vécut ça comme une géante sensation de déjà-vu. Blaise, lui, grimaça devant l'ironie de la situation. Enfin, maintenant il comprenait ce que ça faisait d'être celui qui recevait la question. Lou souffla, longuement, et décida de prendre une chaise elle aussi – après tout s'ils devaient avoir _la conversation_ , autant se mettre à l'aise.

-Draco… Commença Blaise, sincère. On voyait bien que t'allais pas bien, on voulait juste… t'aider un peu, tu sais ?

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait absolument _aucune idée_ de ce dont Blaise parlait. Il aurait besoin de plus que ça. Ce n'était pas compliqué, si ses amis avaient quoi que ce soit qu'ils ne lui avaient pas dit, c'était le moment ou jamais de le mettre au courant.

-On a remarqué que Potter te mettait dans un état pas possible, tu sais, la semaine de la rentrée… Reprit Lou.

Draco baissa un peu les yeux, affecté un instant par le souvenir de ce début d'année, et d'à quel point les choses avaient vraiment mal commencé pour lui. Et puis… et puis il fronça les sourcils, releva les yeux vers Lou – l'air dubitatif.

-Attends… Fit-il. La rentrée, mais… on se connaissait même pas encore ?

Les yeux de Lou s'écarquillèrent lentement. _Damn_ , est-ce qu'elle venait de se vendre ? Oh non, mettre en l'air la relation de confiance qui s'était installée entre eux, ça aurait été vraiment trop injuste. Entre tout autre chose, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de perdre son amitié. Surtout pour _ça_. Mais Blaise vola à sa rescousse.

-Lou ne savait pas encore. Tu ne vas pas le croire, mais… c'est Beckett et Fitzwilliam qui sont venues nous voir à ton propos.

Alors pour le coup, Draco fronça les sourcils, plissa les yeux, ouvrit la bouche même, comme pour dire quelque chose – mais rien ne vint. Fitzwilliam ? _Beckett ?_ Blaise eut un petit sourire, malgré tout, embarrassé. « _Ouais, je sais…_ ».Draco n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle aurait fait quoi que ce soit « pour lui ».

-Mais… pourquoi ? Fut sa première question ensuite.

Lou et Blaise s'entreregardèrent. Alors ça, il faudrait peut-être leur demander directement. Un drôle de silence s'étira entre eux, et les deux amis comploteurs se demandèrent un instant s'ils avaient choqués Draco. Trop pour qu'il parle de nouveau. Mais non, il semblait simplement réfléchir – peut-être un peu en conflit interne, mais en réflexion pour sûr.

-Vous pouvez… je sais pas, les appeler peut-être ? Je… Okay, c'est super bizarre pour moi tout ça. Juste. Rassemblez votre… _groupe_ ou peu importe.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de reproches dans sa voix, mais il se sentait définitivement perdu – peut-être un peu trahi – et Blaise et Lou s'en voulurent pour ça. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, Lou avait un code qui les ferait se lever de leurs lits sans qu'elle n'ait à perdre du temps à leur écrire un mot.

Le code « tâche noire » – parce qu'elle avait gardé précieusement la deuxième version du code que Sam lui avait donnée – signifiait BRANLEBAS DE COMBAT, et donc « tout le monde arrête ce qu'il est en train de faire et rendez-vous à l'endroit habituel immédiatement ». Pour tout dire, les filles furent bien plus que surprises en se faisant réveiller par un message frénétique voulant être lu, portant la marque noire. Il s'en suivit quelques prises de pieds dans les tapis et enfilage de pull d'abord à l'envers, puis difficilement à l'endroit, avant qu'elles ne se pointent, presque synchrones, dans la chambre de préfet de Blaise Zabini.

Sam, dans son costard de la veille, devait s'être endormie telle quelle – comme Blaise, et comme Draco. Rose, jupe d'uniforme, chaussons et pull de laine qu'elle avait eu un mal de chien à enfiler, fut la première à remarquer que Malfoy était dans la pièce.

-Nom d'un sac de terre…

-Sac de terre ?

Mais Sam n'était pas plus choquée par l'expression ratée que par Draco Malfoy, à son tour. Et puis il fallait les excuser, elles qui avaient dû « garder un œil » sur la soirée n'avaient pas pu échapper à l'ambiance festive de la veille et souffraient, toutes deux, d'un mal de crâne absolument phénoménal. Le Serpentard les regardait, fixement, et elles se turent. Voilà qui était extrêmement embarrassant.

-Prenez un pouf, leur lança Lou. Ça risque d'être long.

-Il sait… ? Demanda Rose, prudente, en s'approchant lentement d'un des fameux poufs.

Draco eut l'air légèrement agacé qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là.

-Il ne sait rien, et ça l'énerve passablement, répondit-il lui-même les dents serrées.

Sam plissa les yeux alors, s'asseyant à son tour, doucement. Elle regarda tout le monde un à un, puis fronça les sourcils. Clairement, Draco était énervé. Clairement, Blaise et Lou étaient dans leurs petits souliers. Mais ça voulait surtout dire une chose pour le moins non négligeable :

-Personne ne lui a dit le plus important ?

Lou et Blaise se retournèrent vers elle, plus ou moins interloqués. Rose plissa un peu les yeux. Si elle essayait de gagner de temps, c'était plutôt mal barré. Draco fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus agacé.

-Quel « plus important » ?

-Eh bien Harry. Harry Potter, il est amoureux de toi.

Le visage de Draco se décrispa instantanément, peinant pourtant à assimiler ces quelques mots. Les autres eurent l'air carrément perplexes, sceptiques même, et Sam leva les yeux au ciel, dramatique :

-Je suis la seule qui ait gardé un œil ouvert pendant le bal ?

Ils s'entreregardèrent – sauf Draco, personne ne regarda Draco et Draco ne regarda personne, parce que Draco était toujours sous le choc. Harry Potter… était… elle pouvait le répéter ? Il cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois.

-…Quoi ? Finit-il par articuler – et on sembla se souvenir de son existence.

Sam eut une petite moue. Ça devait être beaucoup à assimiler d'un seul coup, elle pouvait en convenir. Elle aurait pu parler directement du bal, mais étant donné que Malfoy n'était au courant de rien et qu'il voulait très probablement comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle décida de commencer par le commencement. Elle souffla brièvement, pour se lancer.

-Il était malheureux avec Cho, dit-elle, alors on a fait en sorte qu'ils rompent.

Draco fronça les sourcils – une fois de plus. Les trois autres se mirent plus à l'aise dans leurs chaise, lit, et pouf. Si Sam se chargeait de tout dire, ils n'auraient pas besoin de participer à cette conversation tout de suite. Draco ouvrit la bouche, déjà perplexe :

-Vous avez…

-On voyait que votre _rencontre_ l'avait plus bouleversé que ce qu'il prétendait, coupa Sam pour ne pas perdre son élan narratif, alors on a tenu Weasley-fille à l'écart pour lui laisser le temps d'y réfléchir.

-Attendez, le journal c'était v-

-On voulait faire pareil pour Katie Bell, coupa-t-elle de nouveau, mais Harry s'est éloigné d'elle tout seul – Sam ne dit rien à propos d'Astoria et de Pansy et pour ça tout le monde lui en fut particulièrement reconnaissant.

-Mais comment vous sav-

-Clairement ça voulait dire qu'il avançait psychologiquement, et puis après il est carrément allé parler à Ron de la _possibilité_ d'aimer un garçon, pour dire.

Elle fit une petite pause pour respirer, et puis seulement elle remarqua que Ron n'était, en fait, pas là et – outre l'injustice cuisante qu'il eut été épargné à se lever de force – elle se demanda pourquoi il avait été écarté de la réunion d'urgence. Elle se retourna vers Lou et Blaise.

-Eh d'ailleurs, s'étonna-t-elle. Vous avez pas tiré Ron du lit ?

Draco ne savait pas s'il était plus choqué par le fait qu'elles savaient ce que Harry avait dit à telle personne tel jour, où que Weasley faisait aussi partie du complot, alors il n'essaya pas de les interrompre de nouveau.

-C'est-à-dire qu'on n'avait pas encore parlé de lui à Draco, glissa Blaise en se raclant un peu la gorge.

-Oh.

-Mais maintenant que c'est fait… Proposa Lou. On peut toujours…

Elle s'adressait à Draco pour avoir son avis, il fit un vague signe de tête pour donner son approbation – au point où il en était.

Ron n'était pas en possession du _code_ , alors Sam griffonna juste quelques mots sur une note qu'elle ensorcela pour qu'elle fasse un petit bruit de moteur particulièrement désagréable qui devait suffire à le réveiller. _Malfoy dans la chambre de Zabini, grouille._ Harry avait toujours le risque de tomber dessus, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils devaient dormir profondément tous les deux et que ce serait autour de Ron seulement que la note-au-bruit-de-moteur tournerait inlassablement.

Il arriva en pyjama, pieds nus, les yeux défoncés par la lumière qu'il avait dû subir tout le long du chemin – et celle de cette même chambre où il se tenait maintenant. Draco n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

-Du coup, on en était où ? Reprit Sam.

D'un mouvement de baguette Blaise offrit une chaise à Ron, sur laquelle il s'assit avec gratitude pendant que Rose rappelait à Sam qu'elle s'était arrêtée juste après l'éloignement d'Harry de Katie Bell.

-Ah, exact ! Tout ça pour dire que hier je l'ai observé pendant le bal et que lui, c'est _toi_ qu'il regardait, et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas une trace de haine ou même de rancune dans ces yeux là. Il a même souri, _plusieurs fois_. Pas de blague.

Ron, qui avait espéré qu'on ne l'avait pas réveillé pour rien, dut avouer qu'il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir assisté à ça. Comme il n'avait pas encore parlé depuis qu'il était tombé du lit il y avait quelques minutes de ça, il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de tenter :

-Il a fait ça ?

Ronald Weasley, collaborant avec Blaise et Lou… et les autres, pour _arranger_ sa situation avec Potter, Draco n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que ce qu'il entendait, que ce qu'il voyait était réel. Et s'il rêvait ? Il regarda autour de lui mais tout semblait si vrai que ça ne pouvait être que la réalité. Ça, et son abominable gueule de bois. Se retournant vers Ron, Sam acquiesça.

-Si on est vraiment sûrs de ce qu'il ressent, intervint Rose qui remettait lentement mais surement son esprit en mode de fonctionnement. Ce qu'il nous faudrait maintenant ce serait une façon pour que Potter _lui-même_ fasse un pas vers toi, Malfoy.

Draco se sentit bête un instant qu'on lui adresse la parole, il ne s'y était pas attendu. Ça voulait dire, quoi… qu'il faisait partie du complot lui aussi, maintenant ? Sans même lui demander son avis, ils le… l'aspiraient dans leur délire ? _Harry Potter est amoureux de toi_. Il se mordit un peu la lèvre inférieure.

…D'accord, il voulait bien en être. Rougissant soudain, il monta ses mains devant son visage. C'était le lendemain de cuite le plus bizarre de sa vie. Et ce en _comptant_ ses cuites futures.

Le silence s'éternisa un peu, mais pour tout dire Draco s'en ficha. Il profita de ce temps pour fondre un peu plus dans sa chaise. Il ressentait tout un tas de trucs différents – honte, joie, nervosité, espoir, septicité. Impressionnant cocktail, honnêtement, à vivre de l'intérieur. De leur côté, les autres semblaient se creuser la tête pour _la_ solution miracle qui les décoincerait de ce cul-de-sac émotionnel. Seul Ron finit par plisser les yeux, comme s'il se demandait comment ils avaient survécu jusque là sans connaître un minimum de _qui_ il parlait.

-Il n'y a qu'à… Fit-il comme s'il s'attendait presque à un piège. Le rendre jaloux… ?

Les autres se retournèrent vers lui, comme un seul homme. Lui, ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux cernés, ses pieds nus et son pyjama froissé. « _Quoi ?_ ». Il prit le temps de les regarder, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils comprennent par eux-mêmes. Mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir impacter, alors il précisa :

-Harry n'a absolument aucun retenu affectif, dit-il comme si c'était évident. Ses potes l'énervent il pète une gueulante, sa copine démarre une dispute il embraye à la seconde. Si Malfoy se fait draguer devant lui il va vouloir extérioriser d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Blaise et Lou se retournèrent vers Draco, presque par réflexe. _Genre, en frappant au visage celui avec qui il flirtait ?_ Draco se ratatina un peu plus sur sa chaise. _Oubliez-moi un instant, v'voulez bien_. Lou intervint alors, ajoutant que si en plus Harry se laissait déjà lui-même draguer par un autre garçon, il était probablement prêt pour une « mission » de ce genre. Ron fronça les sourcils.

-Attends, quoi ?

Rose et Sam avaient tiqué elles aussi. Lou, un peu étonnée que Sam ait « gardé un œil ouvert » pendant le bal mais pas pendant l'after, haussa un sourcil sceptique.

-Vous avez raté ça ?

… _aussi_. Dans sa tête elle le prononça « Vous avez raté ça, aussi ? » mais ça aurait été admettre à voix haute qu'elle n'avait été mise au courant qu'en se levant ce matin-là et c'était plus arrangeant de passer ce détail sous silence. Elle avait un honneur à défendre, que diable !

-Toi aussi t'avais raté ça… Rectifia Blaise, blasé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il cassait tout son trip. Ron voulait aller voir si Harry était réveillé maintenant, voir s'il pouvait obtenir un sentiment général qu'il aurait pu retirer de cette soirée, mais ça voulait dire terminer cette _réunion_ et remonter à la Tour Gryffondor avant que ses potes ne descendent – il n'allait quand même pas aller prendre un petit déjeuner en pyjama.

-Du coup, comment vous comptez faire pour le rendre jaloux ? Demanda-t-il pour accélérer la discussion.

Et les trois filles se retournèrent, d'un même mouvement, vers Blaise. Il était un garçon, il n'était pas le meilleur ami d'Harry – il était parfait pour le job. Blaise haussa un sourcil.

-Moi ?

Mais Ron trouvait l'idée formidable, et formidable aussi l'idée que ce choix clôturait la séance. Alors il se leva – « _Parfait !_ » – et tourna le dos à ses camarades de conspiration, quittant la chambre sur un dernier salut de la main, prêt à aller voir si Harry disait quelque chose à propos de _s'être laissé draguer par un garçon_. Draco regarda vers son meilleur ami, pour capter une réaction. Blaise n'en eut pas vraiment. Une petite moue, peut-être, comme s'il se disait qu'il aurait sans doute pu voir ça venir.

Lou se leva à son tour et clappa ses mains – Sam et Rose, grimaçant un instant, se dirent qu'elle aurait pu s'abstenir de faire ça. Mais elle annonça son départ imminent, « _Puisque vous n'avez plus besoin de moi !_ », et les filles comprirent que leur amie voulait laisser Draco et Blaise un peu tout seuls. Alors elles se levèrent elles aussi, prétextant l'envie d'une douche et d'un petit déjeuner, et toutes trois furent bientôt sorties à leur tour. Blaise eut un petit sourire reconnaissant, et Draco se mordit un peu la lèvre.

La porte se referma et, pendant un instant, ils ne dirent rien. Ça faisait beaucoup d'un coup, et la pièce paraissait tellement tranquille maintenant qu'ils n'y étaient plus que deux, qu'ils purent profiter de ce silence pour simplement être au calme, un moment. Et puis Draco baissa un peu la tête, comme pour chercher ses mots.

-Pourquoi… Finit-il par tenter. Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

Blaise se retourna vers lui, un peu surpris, un peu intrigué. _Comment ça ?_ Draco vit qu'il ne voyait pas exactement de quoi il voulait lui parler, alors il se racla un peu la gorge, chercha à préciser sa pensée.

-Je veux dire, t'as comploté derrière mon dos avec… trois- _quatre_ personnes pour me rendre service, pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ?

Blaise avait pensé que ça aurait été évident à comprendre. Il eut un petit sourire quand il comprit que Draco se posait sincèrement la question. C'était si naturel pour lui qu'il n'avait pas imaginé devoir le lui expliquer. Et pourtant, c'était simple.

-Je n'ai fait que te laisser le temps que tu m'as demandé, dit-il avec la douceur d'un frère.

Et Draco, lentement… sourit. Un vrai sourire, étonné, et puis touché, et puis amusé. Peut-être même heureux. Un de ces sourires que Blaise n'avait pas vu sur le visage de son ami depuis bien, bien longtemps. Puis, changement soudainement de sujet, Draco se retourna de nouveau vers lui.

-Au fait, dit-il avec une petite moue. Ça te dérange pas ? Je veux dire… de te faire passer pour gay, juste pour ça ?

Et Blaise grimaça. _Ugh, ça_. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il pense, lui aussi, à planifier son coming-out. D'ailleurs, commencer par Draco serait la moindre des choses. Quelle journée… Il prit une grande inspiration, et releva les yeux vers les siens :

-Justement, à propos de ça…

 **.**

 _\- Dimanche 27 octobre -_

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois bi, et que j'ai jamais remarqué.

-J'arrive surtout pas à croire qu'on se tienne si près l'un de l'autre.

Montrer qu'ils étaient proches, c'était le deal. Mais quand même, c'était bizarre. Ils s'étaient assis dans le grand hall, près de la Grande Salle, pour être sûr que Potter les verrait en arrivant. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls cela dit, ce n'était pas rare que des élèves utilisent les murs de ce hall pour se poser entre potes – l'hiver moins à cause des courant d'air, mais on pouvait dire qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un.

Blaise était assis contre un des murs de pierres, avait pris un bouquin pour passer le temps. Draco, assis entre ses jambes, se servant de lui comme dossier de chaise, avait carrément amené ses devoirs de Botanique.

-Ouais, désolé pour le sacrifice mon pote.

-Tout naturel, _chéri_.

Draco ricana un instant – que Blaise l'appelle comme ça, c'était bizarre. En tout cas, même si Potter ne se pointait pas ça aurait quand même valu une information inédite : son meilleur pote était un siège pour le moins confortable. Mais Potter se pointa, et la machine se mit en route. Ron remarqua tout de suite quand il changea l'allure, pour ralentir légèrement. Il suivit son regard, aperçut Blaise et Malfoy, et retint un sourire.

-Harry ? Fit-il, feintant l'ignorance. Tu viens ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Mais ce n'était probablement rien, Malfoy et Zabini étaient meilleurs potes. Pas vrai ? Et tous les meilleurs potes passaient un jour par le stade « assieds-toi entre mes jambes que je passe un bras autour de ta taille », tout le monde savait ça. Son expression changea d'interloquée à légèrement écœurée, mais ça ne dura qu'un instant. Il leva presque les yeux au ciel, détourna les yeux, se détourna tout court.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas son problème.

-Ouais, bien sûr, répondit-il à Ron.

Mais son ton avait été teinté d'amertume, et son ami dut pincer ses lèvres pour ne montrer aucune réaction. Il le connaissait tellement bien, c'était presque trop facile. La veille, quand il lui avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé avec Harper, il avait haussé les épaules. « _Rien. C'était marrant._ ». C'était marrant… alors Ron n'avait plus eu qu'à se demander, qu'est-ce qui avait été marrant ? Se faire draguer par un mec ou bien que Malfoy vienne pour lui refaire le portrait ? Mais l'un dans l'autre, le résultat était finalement plus ou moins le même. Harry avait fait un pas en avant _impressionnant_. Manquait plus qu'un petit coup de pouce.

Et ça, ils s'en chargeaient.

Harry se renferma un peu pendant le petit déjeuner, tentant de faire croire aux autres et à lui-même qu'il n'était pas en colère. _Quel mauvais acteur_. Il tenta d'être plus convaincant, tout de même, quand Hermione débarqua à table.

-J'ai fini mes bagages ! Lança-t-elle, joyeuse, en s'asseyant près de son petit-ami.

Aujourd'hui c'était le départ en vacances de ceux qui quittaient le château pour l'occasion. Les calèches partaient de la cour pour Pré-Au-Lard juste après le déjeuner, Hermione avait trouvé plus sage de finir sa malle et ses quelques sacs avant de descendre avec les autres. Autour de la table, elle était la seule à quitter l'école cette semaine, mais beaucoup d'autres élèves avaient choisi de rentrer.

C'était le cas par exemple de Owen Caudlwell, avec qui Ginny avait décidé de passer la journée complète avant son départ – et ce comptant le petit déjeuner. Nott et Parkinson rentraient chez leurs familles, aussi. Mais de tout ça, Harry n'en avait rien à faire. Et quand vint l'heure du départ, il ne fit attention qu'à Hermione, qui s'éloigna en leur lançant, avec un clin d'œil :

-Et soyez sages, surtout !

Ron, tout sourire, mit sa main droite à son cœur, comme pour le lui jurer. Harry esquissa un petit sourire à son tour. De toute façon elle ne partait qu'une semaine, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait qu'il leur arrive.

 **.**

Ron avait laissé ses potes en plan et s'était discrètement éclipsé de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Avec les autres, ils avaient prévu de faire un point le soir-même du début de « l'opération jalousie » – et en passant ils devraient arrêter de nommer leurs _opérations_. Les autres devaient l'attendre de pied ferme, très probablement désireux de connaître la réaction de son meilleur ami. Et sachant que leurs amis à eux étaient partis en vacances et que _en plus_ lui était en retard à la réunion, ils devaient attendre là depuis un petit moment.

-Ron ?

Il avait à peine posé deux pieds dans la salle commune des préfets qu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec Dean. Alors ça, c'était carrément pas de bol. Son ami haussa un sourcil surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il – alors Ron plissa un peu les yeux :

-…Et toi ?

Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence, comme si chacun d'eux attendait quelque chose de la part de l'autre. Et puis Dean souffla un peu, voyant que la réalisation ne comptait pas monter jusqu'à la tête de son ami.

-Je suis préfet, Ron.

-Oh, ouais, c'est vrai.

Le silence fut embarrassant, le temps d'un instant, mais seulement pour Ron. Dean, légèrement blasé, attendait seulement que son ami se décide à lui dire pourquoi il était monté jusque chez les préfets, sans être préfet.

-Tiens, j'y pense ! Fit soudain Ron alors. Seamus te cherche, je crois qu'il veut te parler.

Dean eut l'air étonné, puis inquiet, puis soucieux, puis il le remercia et quitta très vite la salle commune des préfets. Ron souffla, un peu. C'était un peu bête, parce qu'il n'avait théoriquement rien à cacher, _mais_ un peu quand même. Il marcha vers la chambre de Blaise avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne puisse l'en empêcher, et ouvrit à l'exact moment où Sam demanda :

-Bon, il fait quoi Ron ?

-Il est là ! Fit-il en refermant immédiatement la porte derrière lui. Et il a une bonne nouvelle.

La bonne nouvelle, c'était que ça fonctionnait, Harry était jaloux – et Draco rougit un peu. Le bémol, peut-être, était qu'il n'avait pas encore l'air tout-à-fait près à l'admettre – et les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel. Il fallait dire que ça, ils s'en seraient doutés.

 **.**

Dean avait laissé Ron derrière et mis moins de temps qu'il aurait cru à atteindre la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il y trouva son petit ami, sur un canapé, avec un livre. Il plissa les yeux, soudain suspicieux.

-Ron m'a dit que tu voulais me parler ? Tenta-t-il tout de même.

Seamus releva les yeux vers lui, interloqué. _Lui ?_

-Moi ? Non…

Hm. Dean commença à se dire qu'il s'était peut-être laissé avoir. Seamus lui demanda pourquoi Ron lui aurait dit ça, Dean pensa que c'était une très bonne question. Il lui dit, pour l'étage des préfets, et son manque d'explication, même de fausse. Alors Seamus plissa les yeux à son tour.

-Tu crois… Fit-il. Qu'on devrait… en parler à Harry ? Parce que… c'est bizarre quand même.

Hmm. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Seamus se leva alors, et ils allèrent jusqu'au dortoir. Ils n'y trouvèrent pas Harry, seulement Neville, avec un livre de fiction et la concentration enfantine d'un lecteur pris par son monde.

-Eh, Nev, il est où Harry ? Lança Dean alors.

-Hm, pas là.

Et les garçons s'entreregardèrent, un instant blasés. _Merci Neville_. Mais ce n'était pas la faute du garçon, parce que ça faisait un moment maintenant que Harry s'était éclipsé lui aussi. Il avait juste… il avait juste eu envie d'être tout seul, quelques temps.

De toute évidence, il était un abruti. Mais le pire, c'était peut-être qu'Harry ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être cet abruti. Il _sentait_ qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir vu Malfoy… _comme ça_ , avec son meilleur pote. Peut-être que ça le perturbait, parce qu'il avait pensé que le Serpentard était obsédé par lui, et que finalement c'était comme s'il lui avait… menti ? Mais ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il le lui avait _dit_.

« Eh, Potter, je suis un peu obsédé par toi ! »

Non, c'était ridicule. C'était juste… Harry avait cru… il avait pensé… enfin. Ah et puis ça l'énervait aussi, c'était quoi cette manie de changer d'avis aussi subitement ! Ça voulait dire quoi, ce baiser ? Cette frustration ? Ce poing dans la gueule de Harper ? Il eut un petit sourire, malgré lui.

Non, pas de sourire, il était en colère nom d'un chien ! Soufflant d'exaspération, il trouva un endroit où s'asseoir. Il devait se calmer, il devait garder la tête froide. Fermant les yeux, il laissa sa tête aller à la rencontre du mur derrière lui.

Et maintenant, quoi… Il n'avait aucun _droit_ sur lui. Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait pas envie d'en avoir.

Pas vrai ?

… _Pas vrai ?_

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Harry, Harry, Harry... Enfin, je ne peux rien dire, c'est un peu de ma faute. x)

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, bien sûr ! :3

A mercredi prochain (11/05/16) pour le chapitre 28 !

Ciao ciao :)  
Chip.


	29. 28 - Avant la tempète

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris/follow ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Avant la tempète -**

 _\- Lundi 28 octobre -_

Tout le monde s'était levé tôt, mais c'était parce que cette première journée de vacances s'ouvrait avec une sortie au village de Pré-Au-Lard. Harry s'était levé, et il aurait pu y aller, mais il ne le sentait pas vraiment. Il n'était pas… _motivé_. Ron avait essayé de le faire venir, mais rien à faire. Et si c'était pour plomber l'ambiance, il préférait rester à l'école. Alors il était là, sur les marches de la cours de Poudlard, à regarder son meilleur ami s'éloigner avec Dean, Seamus, Neville et Luna. Pendant que lui restait là. Il soupira.

-Ça va ? T'as l'air tendu.

C'était Beckett, qui n'avait apparemment toujours pas l'autorisation de ses parents pour sortir du château mais qui aimait sans doute se faire du mal en venant voir les autres partir sans elle, parce que c'était la deuxième fois que ça se produisait. On aurait pu penser la même chose de Harry, mais ça ne lui effleura pas l'esprit.

Malfoy partait pour la journée, aussi. Avec Vidal, et avec _Blaise_. Dans sa tête, son prénom sonna comme la plus mal-agencée des mélodies. Ça transpirait la prétention, la… la _prétention_. Il avait refusé que Ron ne se prive de cette sortie, comme il lui avait proposé en voyant qu'il restait. Ça avait peut-être été une mauvaise idée.

-Je vais bien, dit-il en haussant vaguement les épaules.

Et il retourna vers l'intérieur. Mais Sam n'était pas dupe. Non seulement ça, mais elle avait aussi passé un marché avec Ronald : il lui ramenait un petit paquet de patacitrouilles et elle suivait Harry comme son ombre toute la journée. Alors elle tourna le dos aux élèves en partance et, elle aussi, retourna vers l'intérieur.

Plus bas, sur le chemin, Draco se faisait violence pour ne pas se retourner vers le château. Même « juste pour voir ». La main dans celle de Blaise, il se força à continuer de regarder droit devant lui. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'ils étaient hors du champ de vision d'Harry. Lou eut un petit rire compatissant.

-Calme-toi Draco, on dirait que tu vas exploser !

 _Aaargh_ ¸ ce n'était pas sa faute ! Il était surexcité, il n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement. Leur ami grimaça, comme s'il se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir mieux se contenir. C'était juste que… il n'avait plus ressenti une telle confiance en lui depuis… au moins une éternité. Savoir que Harry l'aimait bien ? Plus que bien ? Il se sentait pire qu'un gosse à trois jours de son anniversaire. Blaise lui lâcha la main pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules, comme il le faisait parfois.

-Elle a raison, ressaisis-toi ! Ce serait bête que tu décèdes avant qu'il ne cède.

-Et j'imagine que la rime était voulue… Sourit-il, sournois.

Blaise lui adressa un petit clin d'œil. Evidemment, il était un poète né.

 **.**

Dean et Seamus s'embrassaient en _public_ pour la première fois, et ça faisait tout drôle. Ils s'étaient déjà embrassés devant leurs copains, puis dans leur salle commune. La Grande Salle, et le parc de l'école – et encore, pas souvent. Mais en _public_ , avec des _vrais gens_ , qui n'avaient rien à voir avec eux ou avec Poudlard.

-Boouuh, les amoureux !

Ils pouffèrent, se retinrent de rire trop fort pour ne pas attirer l'attention de tout _Les Trois Balais_ sur eux. C'était Ron, qui revenait avec Neville, Luna, et cinq chopes de bièraubeurre. Ils s'étaient occupés d'aller au comptoir pendant que les garçons réservaient une table pour le petit groupe.

-On a commandé, et puis on s'est dit qu'on pouvait en profiter pour prendre quelques rafraîchissements en attendant, s'éleva la voix claire de Luna lorsqu'ils s'assirent.

Et Dean et Seamus furent d'accord pour dire que ça avait été une très bonne idée. Les cinq amis s'étaient arrêtés dans l'établissement pour prendre un déjeuner. L'après-midi ce serait surement _magasin d'équipement de Quidditch_ pour voir les nouveautés et un petit tour du côté de _Derviche et Bang_ histoire de fouiner un peu dans les rayons. Aussi, peut-être, rendre une petite visite aux frères de Ron – qui n'étaient pas venus le voir _une seule fois_ depuis le début de l'année ! – et puis bien sûr Ron avait promis à Sam d'aller piocher du côté de chez _Honeydukes_.

Ron, d'ailleurs, avait un peu l'esprit ailleurs. Et ses amis auraient pu le remarquer, s'ils n'avaient pas été autant amoureux. Dean et Seamus, mais aussi Neville et Luna, qui joignirent leurs mains sous la table de bois.

Mais il n'avait pas à s'en faire, parce que Sam montait la garde, et que Sam lui rapporterait tout ce qu'elle pourrait. Et qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu lui échapper ?

 **.**

 _\- Mardi 29 octobre -_

 _Harry avait les yeux fermés et le cœur battant. Il savait où il était, même s'il n'aurait pas su le décrire. Clair, lumineux, même à travers ses paupières closes. Il sentit s'esquisser sur ses lèvres un petit sourire… est-ce qu'il allait oser ? Il s'approcha, doucement, pour ne rien brusquer._

 _-Tu fais quoi, exactement ?_

 _Il y avait de la moquerie dans la voix et Harry ouvrit subitement les yeux. Draco avait relevé un sourcil sceptique, il y avait un sourire sur son visage. Harry s'en sentit confus. N'était-ce pas… évident ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'ils voulaient ? Il déglutit, soudain bien moins sûr de lui._

 _-Je… j'allais t'embrasser ?_

 _Et Draco rit, très fort._

 _-T'entends ça, Blaise ? Appela-t-il. Harry Potter veut m'embrasser !_

 _Il y eut très vite un autre rire, résonnant, lointain, puis se rapprochant indubitablement. Zabini avait l'air de n'avoir jamais rien entendu d'aussi drôle de sa vie. Harry sentit toute chaleur quitter son visage, blanchissant, il se sentit pétrifié._

 _-M-mais… je croyais…_

 _-Tu « croyais » ? Oh par Merlin Potter écoute-toi parler !_

 _Harry ne s'était jamais senti plus seul. Son cœur battait fort, toujours, mais de peur surtout. Il eut du mal à déglutir. Sa poitrine se contracta, il eut peine à respirer. « Oooh… », Draco eut l'air faussement affecté par sa réaction. Il s'approcha, souriant, attrapa sans semonce l'espace entre les jambes d'Harry, et parla à son oreille :_

 _-Grandis, mon pote._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, terrifié. Il se redressa entre ses draps, tremblants presque, touchant le matelas et regardant autour de lui pour être certain d'être dans son lit. Puis il souffla, de soulagement, et se laissa retomber entre les couvertures. On tapa quelques coups contre l'un des montants en bois de son baldaquin.

-Réveillé, Harry ?

C'était Ron, il ferma les yeux un instant, avant d'approuver d'un vague « ouais ». Puis il envoya valdinguer ses draps et ouvrit les rideaux de son lit pour sortir de son espace personnel. Il avait une boule dans l'estomac, il n'en dit rien à son meilleur ami. Ni à personne d'autre.

Les autres ne devaient pas être levés depuis longtemps – d'ailleurs Dean avait l'air d'avoir les yeux ouverts que depuis quelques secondes – et ils prirent leur temps pour descendre en salle commune, puis vers la Grande Salle. C'était bien vide, comme endroit, pendant les vacances. A la table des Gryffondor il y avait _peut-être_ le tiers des élèves, et tous ceux qui restaient devaient être là. Ils en profitèrent pour s'étaler, sans gêne.

-Quelqu'un veut parier sur les résultats du match d'hier avant que le journal arrive ? Lança Seamus en se servant un café.

-Personne ne veut parier contre toi Seamus, tu gagnes trop, répondit Ron avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Harry eut un petit sourire sarcastique. C'était pas faux. Il voulut lever les yeux vers les fenêtres, voir si le courrier arrivait, mais son regard fut attiré par le nombre réduit d'élèves assis à la table de Serpentard. Et parmi eux, Malfoy et Zabini. Evidemment. Parce qu'en ce moment sa vie était trop simple sans qu'on lui rappelle toutes les cinq secondes à quel point il était paumé. Il eut une petite grimaça agacée quand il vit Draco parler à l'oreille de son _ami_.

Il leur aurait bien réarrangé le portrait, à tous les deux.

Mais le courrier arriva, et il leva les yeux vers les oiseaux en entrance. Ses yeux se plissèrent un peu quand il crut reconnaître l'un d'eux. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de se concentrer trop longtemps parce que la chouette piqua bien vite directement sur lui, en même temps que celle qui venait apporter la gazette à Seamus et une troisième qui déposa une lettre à Ron.

-C'est ma mère, railla-t-il avant même d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.

Seamus paya le hibou du journal et Harry prit avec enthousiasme la lettre qui lui était adressée – parce que cet oiseau, c'était celui de Sirius. Il prit un morceau de bacon dans son assiette et le jeta à la boule de plume.

-Tiens, merci mon grand.

La chouette repartit et il déchiqueta presque l'enveloppe. Et alors que Ron passait le bonjour de sa mère à tout le monde autour de la table, il lut les lignes de son parrain. Plus il lisait, plus il souriait. Après la nuit pourrie qu'il venait de passer, c'était la seule chose qui aurait pu lui remonter le moral.

-Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Finit par demander Dean, à qui le changement d'humeur d'Harry n'avait pas échappé.

-Sirius a eu des nouvelles du Ministère, dit Harry en relevant la tête vers ses amis. Je pourrai officiellement vivre chez lui dès les prochaines vacances !

 **.**

-Il s'impatiente pas trop ?

Blaise et Lou étaient assis dans la salle commune de Serpentard, près de la cheminée. Lou sur le fauteuil avec un bon bouquin, Blaise sur le canapé avec un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le garçon releva les yeux vers son amie.

-Tu parles de Draco ? Demanda-t-il – et elle leva un peu les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sûr, qui d'autre ?

Il eut un petit sourire amusé. Elle faisait style comme ça, mais il commençait à la connaître. Au début, quand il l'avait vue parler avec Beckett et Fitzwilliam, il avait pensé qu'elle jouait un rôle avec eux. Mais en fait, ce n'était pas ça du tout. C'était plus une histoire… de se sentir bien avec quelqu'un, ou pas. Etre plus ou moins à l'aise, en sécurité. Et ce qui le faisait sourire, c'était qu'elle se comportait de plus en plus avec eux comme elle le faisait avec les préfètes. Et s'il avait bien compris, c'était plutôt bon signe.

-Non, ça va, répondit-il en rebaissait les yeux vers son journal. Je crois qu'il savait depuis le début qu'il faudrait plus qu'une journée à Potter pour se rendre à l'évidence.

Ce soir ça faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient lancé « _l'opération jalousie_ », et pour le moment Harry gardait toujours ses réactions pour lui. Mais Ron leur disait et leur répétait : il faudrait être un peu patients. Lou hocha la tête.

-Tant mieux.

Il ne leur aurait plus manqué que Draco perde confiance. Non, il fallait qu'il continue comme ça, il était sur la bonne voie. Si Potter était – comme ils le pensaient – en pleine remise en question, il fallait au moins que Draco sache exactement ce qu'il faisait. Ils ne pouvaient pas être dans le doute tous les deux, ça ne marcherait jamais.

-Qu'est-ce qui est tant mieux ?

Draco arriva, cheveux humides ramenés en arrière, pantalon propre, chemise propre. Il s'installa dans le canapé et posa ses pieds sur la table basse. Blaise eut un petit rictus, fit un signe de tête vers son journal.

-Ils ont arrêtés un type en plein trafique de chats noirs, une histoire de culte.

Draco haussa un sourcil, se retourna vers Lou. Lou qui ne regarda pas vers Blaise, mais qui l'aurait bien fusillé du regard si elle avait pu. Elle eut un petit sourire forcé et prononça, placidement :

-J'adore les chats.

Draco eut un petit sourire amusé et Blaise replia sa Gazette, se levant à son tour :

-Bon, je vais prendre la salle de bain ! Fit-il. On va manger après ?

-Ouaip.

Lou ne dit rien, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Blaise ne perdait rien pour attendre. Et puis il avait intérêt à se manier, parce que mine de rien il se faisait faim.

 **.**

 _\- Mercredi 30 octobre -_

Après le déjeuner, Harry, Ron, Dean et Seamus étaient allés chercher des balais dans le local à balais de l'école et avaient emprunté un souaffle pour se faire un petit _deux contre deux_ sur le terrain de Quidditch. Harry et Dean contre Seamus et Ron, et au premier qui pouvait pour garder les anneaux. Paraît que le sport, c'était bon pour la digestion.

Avec un petit rictus, Harry vola jusqu'à la hauteur de Seamus et le heurta un peu au côté. Seamus eut l'air faussement outré, éloigna le souaffle de son ami en allongeant le bras de l'autre côté. Et puis il sentit qu'on lui soustrayait la balle et, surpris, se retourna à sa droite où Dean, avec un clin d'œil, lui prit le souaffle avant de faire un magnifique virage à cent-quatre-vingt degrés.

-Ron ! Cria Seamus alors. Les buts !

Ron avait vu. Il fit vite demi-tour lui aussi, et essaya de prendre Dean de vitesse. Ça serait juste, mais il _pouvait_ le faire. Il se baissa un peu plus sur son balai pour augmenter l'allure. Il allait rattraper son ami, il lui aurait fallu encore quelques mètres… mais Dean tira de là où il se trouvait, fort. Pas assez fort pour que la balle passe dans l'anneau le plus haut, mais il pouvait décidément entrer dans le second.

Et pourtant, la balle fut stoppée. Pas par Ron, pas par Seamus, mais par Blaise Zabini. Ron haussa un sourcil surpris, eut un petit rictus amusé – qu'il cacha bien vite. Harry arrivait, très vite Seamus fut là aussi. Potter fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Cracha-t-il presque.

Parce qu'il n'y avait pas que Zabini, il y avait aussi Malfoy, et Vidal. Sur leurs balais comme s'ils possédaient le terrain, ils avaient ce petit sourire qui fit serrer les dents à Harry.

-Ça vous dérange, si on s'incruste… ? Lança Zabini, sournoisement.

Harry allait répondre quelque chose, quelque chose de cinglant, n'importe quoi, mais Ron fut plus rapide :

-Pourquoi, vous voulez à ce point vous faire anéantir ?

Seamus et Dean eurent chacun un petit ricanement approbateur. Lou haussa un sourcil en direction de Finnigan, il répondit avec un petit sourire qu'elle jugea insubordonné. _Oui,_ il avait peur d'elle. Mais sur un terrain de Quidditch, ça changeait la donne. Draco embraya, presque immédiatement :

-Ça, c'est vous qui le dîtes.

-Amenez-vous, répondit Harry du tac au tac, les dents presque serrées. Vous verrez bien.

Lou eut un petit rire amusé, qu'elle n'eut même pas besoin de feindre. Ron vola jusqu'aux but, rictus aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes de ça ? Fit-il. Gryffondor contre Serpentard, je garde les buts et j'essaierai… d'être impartial…

Le ton indiquait clairement le contraire. Harry était remonté à bloc, les Vert et Argent se mêlèrent aux autres, et Blaise lança – fort – le souaffle dans les airs.

 **.**

Ron avait été tellement partial que Gryffondor l'avait remporté 240 à 50. Les Serpentard savaient à quoi s'attendre et Vidal avait même compté les points qu'aurait dû avoir Gryffondor si Ron avait vraiment essayé d'arrêter leurs tirs – elle était parvenu à un résultat de 40 contre 50 en faveur de Serpentard et ses deux amis avaient topé à ça. Ce qui échappait à Ron, c'était pourquoi est-ce que Harry avait l'air tellement en colère.

Leurs amis s'étaient un peu éparpillés dans le château, il n'y avait qu'eux en salle commune. Ron s'était mis sur un fauteuil, Harry n'avait même pas pu se résoudre à s'asseoir – depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, il bouillonnait.

-J'arrive pas à le croire ! Sans déconner, ça me tue !

Ron essayait de calmer le jeu, mais ce n'était pas facile. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'une partie de Quidditch avec Malfoy et les autres le mettrait dans un état pareil. Au contraire, ça aurait même été une façon pour lui de se défouler un peu contre de véritables adversaires, et pas seulement contre ses amis. Alors où est-ce que ça avait mal tourné ? Ron baissa un peu son magazine de sport sur ses genoux.

-Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il était dans sa bulle, dans son monde, à se monter la tête tout seul autour de Ron-ne-savait-quoi. Son ami se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil proche, tendu. Il prit un journal oublié là depuis une semaine au moins mais le rejeta sur la table basse aussitôt.

-Ils pensent qu'ils peuvent faire tout ce qu'ils veulent, où ils veulent !

Il était agité, Ron savait qu'il ne resterait pas assis longtemps. Il soupira, un peu :

-Harry, c'était qu'un match…

Mais Harry dirigea soudain son attention sur lui, les sourcils froncés, l'expression confuse, comme s'il ne voyait pas ce que ça avait avoir avec quoi que ce soit. Il demanda presque instantanément, à la limite de l'agressif :

-Hein, quel match ?

Et ils se regardèrent, bêtement, de longues secondes. Harry avait toujours l'expression confuse, Ron avait l'air étonné. Alors comme ça… ce n'était pas le match ? Est-ce que c'était juste… l'opération jalousie qui marchait un peu trop bien ? Est-ce que c'était juste d'avoir vu Malfoy et Zabini être complices sur le terrain ? Ron haussa un sourcil, lentement. Le visage de Harry se décrispa, comme s'il comprenait en même temps que son ami le quiproquo qu'ils venaient de partager. Il comprit aussi ce que ça voulait dire, pour lui, et fut agacé par l'état dans lequel Malfoy arrivait à le mettre.

-Oh et puis merde tiens, je vais me coucher.

Et il se leva et tourna les talons pour aller jusqu'au dortoir. Ron fronça les sourcils, « _Si tôt ?_ », mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Seulement la porte de leur chambre, qui se referma derrière son meilleur ami.

 **.**

 _\- Jeudi 31 octobre -_

C'était Halloween. Pas que ça ait eu une importance phénoménale, puisque le bal avait déjà eu lieu, que Ron n'avait prévu de confectionner aucune potion qui aurait dû être cuisinée ce jour-là précisément et avait sa soirée libre de tout culte païen. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas un béguin inavoué pour un garçon de Serpentard et que pour couronner le tout il n'avait jamais, évidemment, perdu de personnes chères à son cœur à cette dite date il y avait de ça exactement seize années.

Un peu inquiet il se retourna vers Seamus, qui traversait le dortoir pour aller prendre une douche.

-Eh, fit-il, il dort toujours ?

Il avait chuchoté, pour ne pas réveiller Harry au cas où il avait vu juste. Son ami acquiesça, avec un petit sourire contrit. Ron venait de revenir de la Grande Salle, où il était allé prendre son petit déjeuner avec Neville et Ginny. Il avait d'abord voulu attendre qu'Harry se lève, mais ça n'était jamais arrivé. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa colère de la veille et il espérait vraiment qu'ils n'avaient pas envenimé les choses avec ce match improvisé… Il fit demi-tour, sortit des dortoirs. Il devait en parler à quelqu'un.

C'était comme ça, il avait des doutes. Il pensa qu'il aurait bien aimé en parler à Blaise, mais il devait être en salle commune. Ensuite il pensa qu'il y aurait probablement ses amis aussi, et que ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée. Ensuite il se rappela que ses amis étaient de ceux avec qui il complotaient régulièrement, alors c'était bon. Puis il se dit qu'il y aurait sans doute du monde dans leur salle commune, et qu'il ne serait sans doute pas le bienvenu. Ensuite seulement il se souvint que c'était les vacances et que donc il n'y aurait, en fait, probablement personne.

Le temps qu'il se dise tout ça, il était devant le mur où était camouflée l'entrée de leur salle, et il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas de mot de passe.

-Eh, fit-il en toquant contre la pierre, faut que je parle à quelqu'un.

Il ne put pas l'entendre, mais le son se répercuta à l'intérieur, comme si le mur prévenait les élèves qu'ils avaient un visiteur. Il n'y avait que trois groupes de peu d'élèves, l'un d'entre eux étaient Blaise et Lou. Ils s'entre-regardèrent, un instant.

-C'est pas moi qu'irait voir, fit Lou de but en blanc.

Alors Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, posa sa revue et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Quelle surprise, de se retrouver face à face avec Ronald Weasley. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Y'a un problème avec Potter ?

-Je sais pas trop.

Alors Blaise le laissa rentrer, ignorant les regards défiants des quelques autres élèves posés dans la salle commune. S'ils n'étaient pas contents la prochaine fois _ils_ iraient ouvrir la porte. Ron s'assit sur le canapé, mais pas au fond, juste sur le bord, comme pour ne pas prendre trop de place.

-Il ne s'est pas levé ce matin. Je veux dire, il n'est pas encore midi et tout mais… je sais pas, c'est cette date, je le sens pas trop.

Tout le monde savait ce que le 31 octobre signifiait pour le Grand Harry Potter, et ça incluait Blaise et Lou. Ils eurent une petite moue embêtée. Ils auraient pu y penser plus tôt. Pas qu'ils auraient pu y faire quoi que ce fut, cela dit, mais ils auraient pu… peut-être… Non, en fait ils n'auraient littéralement rien pu faire.

-Tu veux qu'on le laisse tranquille quelques jours ? Hasarda Blaise.

Mais Ron nia d'un mouvement de tête. Plus vite ils auraient réussi leur coup, plus vite Harry serait susceptible de se sentir mieux. Simplement… il avait voulu le leur dire. Finalement, il se laissa doucement tomber dans le fond du canapé. Ça l'affectait plus qu'il n'aurait cru. Il avait tendance à l'oublier, mais quand ça touchait Harry ça le laissait rarement indifférent. Blaise connaissait ça, aussi, avec Draco.

-Je sens que ça tourne au _mon-meilleur-ami-est-amoureux-de-ton-meilleur-ami-et-c'est-très-dur-pour-tout-le-monde_ , alors je vais vous laisser ! Lança soudainement Lou en se levant, légère. Je vais prendre une douche.

Elle partit vers le dortoir des filles de septième année et Blaise la regarda un instant s'éloigner. Il se fit la réflexion que Draco ne devrait plus tarder à redescendre de sa douche à lui, et que ça lui ferait peut-être bizarre un instant que Lou Vidal se soit transformée en Ron Weasley en son absence. Ron, qui esquissa un petit sourire.

-T'es amoureux.

Blaise se retourna vivement vers lui, comme s'il avait dit la plus grande des aberrations. Confus, un sourcil froncé, l'autre haussé, il réagit au quart de tour :

-Quoi ?

-Vidal, fit Ron sans se départir de son sourire. T'en es amoureux…

Blaise fronça carrément les sourcils, plissant les yeux.

-N'importe quoi.

Mais Ron n'était pas dupe, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire au ton extrêmement défensif de son ami. On aurait dit qu'il venait de l'accuser d'avoir triché au poker. Mais il fallait tout de même se souvenir que Ron et Blaise avaient passé _un peu de temps_ ensemble il y avait de ça quelques temps, et que Ron était tout de même vachement bien placé pour savoir de quoi il parlait.

-Arrête, s'amusa-t-il, ça crève les yeux.

Alors Blaise se cacha le visage dans ses mains, embarrassé un instant, et se laissa fondre dans son fauteuil :

-N'importe quoi…

Argument contre lequel Ron ne put que rire de nouveau.

 **.**

Harry s'était levé tard, avait mangé en décalé. Pas à la Grande Salle mais directement en cuisine, sur les coups de quinze heures. Puis il était allé voir Hagrid, pour se changer les idées, et résultat c'était lui qui avait dû le réconforter : le Ministère avait été mis au courant que Rubeus gardait un Jaguar à Plumes dans l'enceinte de l'école, et le priait d'apporter Minette à un centre de gardiennage professionnel aussi vite que possible. A l'heure qu'il était son professeur et l'animal devaient survoler l'Angleterre en direction de la Manche, à destination de l'Allemagne.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué que c'était Halloween avant de voir les décorations du château pour l'occasion. Maintenant non seulement il ne pouvait pas se sortir Malfoy de la tête, mais en plus il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pensé à ses parents une seule fois ces derniers jours. Et puis il n'avait pas vraiment parlé à Ron aujourd'hui. Il s'en voulait pour ça, aussi. Soufflant lourdement, il s'assit sur une des chaises de cours et pencha la tête en arrière. Au-dessus de lui, l'immense plafond vitré de la classe d'Astronomie. Il aurait sans doute pu voir des centaines d'étoiles… s'il n'y avait pas eu de gros nuages d'orage juste devant.

Il y eut un bruit provenant de la porte et il tiqua, se redressa et se retourna. Ça n'avait pas été un bruit au hasard, on avait carrément frappé au battant déjà ouvert en grand. Sa respiration s'arrêta un instant, puis repartit en faisant battre son cœur un iota trop rapidement. Ça aurait pu être de l'agacement, et c'en était sans doute, mais c'était aussi une bonne dose d'appréhension. Merveilleux, il ne lui avait manqué plus que ça.

-T'étais pas au dîner, lui dit Draco doucement. Je me suis dit que tu devais être dans le coin.

Alors Harry serra les mâchoires. Joyeux Halloween.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Je ne sais pas pourquoi... mais je sens que vous ne m'aimez pas spécialement là-tout-de-suite-maintenant... Dans le bon sens du terme, j'espère ! o-o

 _Bien sûr, vos avis sont plus que jamais les bienvenus !_

A mercredi prochain (18/05/16) pour le chapitre 29. :)

Chip.


	30. 29 - Sa bonne étoile

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

 **NOTE CONCERNANT LES REVIEWS :**  
Depuis quelques jours il y a un bug avec les reviews de certaines histoires sur FF, vous vous en êtes peut-être aperçus... Alors, je pense que ça n'a pas affecté Trois Contre Eux, parce que même si elles ne s'affichent pas dans la section des reviews je reçois toujours un mail, et j'ai pu vous répondre par la voie habituelle ! Cependaaannt... (xD) Il arrive parfois que je ne reçois pas le mail de certaines reviews, par exemple ça m'arrive régulièrement avec toi, AnnaMerteuil ! Du coup, si vous m'avez laissé une review (probablement _après_ mercredi dernier) sur le chapitre précédent et que je ne vous ai pas répondu, c'est à cause de ça ! Voilà voilà.  
En espérant que le bug soit vite réglé. x)

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris/follow ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Sa bonne étoile -**

Ce n'était pas dans leur programme, mais Draco n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Harry manquant le dîner, le soir de l'anniversaire de mort de ses parents, ça l'avait trop inquiété pour qu'il reste sans rien faire. Alors le dîner était passé, et lui s'était éclipsé. Il aurait pu ne jamais le trouver, mais il fallait croire qu'il ne le connaissait pas si mal que ça.

-T'étais pas au dîner, fit-il. Je me suis dit que tu devais être dans le coin.

Le visage d'Harry se ferma, un peu plus. Assis sur une chaise de leur salle de cours d'Astronomie, il venait probablement d'interrompre sa contemplation du ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre ?

Draco haussa les épaules, feintant de ne pas se sentir affecté par son agressivité. Il regarda autour de lui, les tables et les chaises, le bureau professoral. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, mais de gros nuages bouchaient la vue. Il imagina le regard désapprobateur de Blaise s'il avait su qu'il était venu voir Harry, malgré le _plan_. Ce n'était pas sa faute, s'il n'aimait pas le savoir malheureux. Il se mordilla la lèvre, un peu.

-T'as mangé ?

Il voulait dire _aujourd'hui_. Draco savait qu'Harry n'avait pas mangé ce soir-là, il était juste soucieux qu'il n'ait rien avalé de la journée. Weasley avait dit qu'il ne s'était pas levé au matin, et ça voulait aussi dire qu'il avait raté le petit déjeuner. Le garçon sur sa chaise eut un reniflement sarcastique, haussa un sourcil.

-T'es quoi, ma nounou ?

Il était sur la défensive. Depuis que Draco avait frappé à cette porte, Harry était sur la défensive. Il déglutit, son cœur battait un peu vite. Il avait l'impression d'être au centre d'une pièce recouverte au sol de miroirs prêts à se briser sous son pas.

-Non, répondit-il, doucement.

Et le Serpentard baissa les yeux. Il n'aurait sans doute pas dû venir. Beckett disait que Potter l'aimait bien, Draco commençait à se dire que peut-être Beckett avait tort. Après tout, elle en savait quoi ? Il prit le bout de sa manche gauche entre les doigts de sa main droite. Le malaise le gagnait, il sentait qu'il était loin d'être le bienvenu ici. Il s'était douté qu'il ne serait pas particulièrement bien accueilli, simplement il le supportait moins bien qu'il aurait cru.

-Bien trop instable pour ce job de toute façon… Maugréa Harry en relevant les yeux vers le ciel orageux. Un instant tu me sautes dessus, la minute d'après tu batifoles ailleurs…

Draco releva les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. Alors ça, c'était la meilleure. Il s'entendait parler ? Ça faisait presque deux mois qu'il se laissait couler dans une _putain_ de dépression à cause de cette petite enflure, et lui il l'évitait pendant des jours, revenait pour lui foutre un poing dans la figure, re-revenait pour _l'embrasser_ sans raison, et puis cherchait à s'enfuir en _flirtant_ avec ses équipières de Quidditch, et _il_ l'appelait _lui_ « instable » ?

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

C'était presque sorti tout seul, tout malaise oublié. Harry se retourna vers lui, comme si le changement d'humeur l'avait interloqué. Il y avait de la colère dans sa voix. Et pas que dans sa voix. Après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Potter lui lançait ça à la figure comme si tout ça était de sa faute.

-Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, gronda-t-il presque, alors tu sais quoi ? Juste- juste, va te faire foutre !

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry se leva. Draco crut un moment qu'il allait venir jusqu'à lui pour le frapper, mais la vérité c'était qu'il était juste gagné par la colère qui se dégageait de lui et qu'il ne supportait pas de rester assis avec cette adrénaline qui montait dans ses jambes.

-Eh on se calme la Fouine, lança-t-il. C'est pas moi qui suis venu m'incruster dans le déroulement de ta soirée !

Il marquait un point, mais ce n'était pas assez. En fait, Draco en avait plus qu'assez de subir son _déni_ ou peu importait comment Blaise et les autres voulaient appeler ça.

-Non on se calme pas ! Répondit-il, haussant le ton.

Malgré lui, il fit un pas en avant. Il avait besoin d'appuyer son assurance, d'extérioriser sa frustration. Parce que oui, cette situation avec lui, tout ça, c'était _frustrant_. C'était _épuisant_. Ça _drainait_ jusqu'à la derrière goûte de son énergie et Draco avait vécu ça trop longtemps. Si Potter avait voulu ne plus jamais le revoir, il n'aurait eu qu'à le dire clairement. Si Potter voulait faire un pas vers lui, même petit, il n'avait qu'à commencer par arrêter de le regarder avec mépris.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? Continua-t-il. T'attends quoi de moi à la fin ?

Le visage d'Harry se transforma un instant, comme s'il était envahi par une seconde vague de colère, de frustration peut-être aussi. Il bouillonnait, Draco le voyait bien. Puisque lui aussi ressentait ça. Harry serra les dents, sa voix se fit sourde :

-Eh, écoute mon gars-

-Non, _toi_ tu m'écoutes ! Coupa Draco. Tu me craches quotidiennement à la gueule et puis soudainement t'es vexé parce que je flirte avec quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est quoi _ton_ excuse !

Harry marcha vivement vers lui, et le Serpentard reconnut bien vite la sensation d'être poussé en violence contre l'un des murs de pierre de Poudlard. Voilà, _ça_ c'était Harry Potter, _ça_ c'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Avec _lui_ au moins on pouvait parler cinq minutes sans se retrouver devant un mur de silence honteux ou du ressentiment d'un baiser donné un jour, par erreur.

-Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles, ferme-la enfoiré !

-Pourquoi je me tairais, rétorqua Draco.

Il saisit Potter au col et profita d'avoir – pour une fois – plus d'assurance que lui pour le repousser, les retourner, et prendre sa place dans le rôle du menaçant. Alors, serrant les dents, il prononça, sans une fois baisser le ton :

-Tu trouves pas que je me suis assez laissé marcher dessus par tes putains de sautes d'humeur ?!

-C'est- c'est nouveau pour moi tout ça, d'accord !?

Harry repoussa Draco et sa prise, mais Draco n'essaya pas de résister. Ses bras tombèrent, ballants, contre ses côtés. Potter détourna les yeux, le visage même. Ses yeux brillaient, ce n'était pas de colère ni de rage. Ce n'était d'aucune émotion, c'était de l'eau. Il y avait des larmes dans la voix et dans les yeux de Harry Potter, et Draco n'arriva pas à détourner le regard.

-C'est juste… je sais pas… comment… tu sais ?

Un instant, le Serpentard eut conscience de sa respiration. _Inspiration, expiration_. Ce fut, quelques secondes, le seul bruit à ses oreilles. Puis il y eut le son du contact des mains de Potter avec le tissus de son uniforme quand il tenta de le défroisser, nerveusement. Il avait la sensation qu'il devait dire quelque chose, pour briser le silence, mais rien ne lui vint. Et Harry finit par le contourner, évitant son regard. Il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, derrière lui, Draco put l'entendre distinctement.

Il hésita à se retourner. Mais il n'allait pas lui tourner le dos pour le restant de sa vie, alors il finit par tourner sur lui-même, pour faire face à la salle de nouveau. Elle lui sembla… plus petite. Il s'était remis sur la même chaise, les pieds sur la table d'élève devant lui, les bras croisés sur le torse et les lèvres pincées pour tenter de se retenir de pleurer plus fort.

Draco se doutait bien qu'il aurait préféré qu'il s'en aille, mais alors à quoi est-ce que ça aurait servi qu'il vienne. Glissant sa main dans sa poche, il sortit une pomme sur laquelle il baissa les yeux, hésitant. Il l'avait prise à table parce que c'était la seule chose qui n'aurait pas été détruit dans son uniforme, au cas où Harry aurait eu faim. Il la tourna un peu entre ses doigts. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

-Eh, Potter. Attrape.

Le Gryffondor se retourna vers lui, et il lui lança la pomme. Réflexe, Harry la rattrapa sans mal. Il posa ses yeux sur le fruit, puis les releva vers Draco. Il y avait encore des larmes dans le fond de son regard, il les essuya vivement d'un revers de manche, puis souffla. Il tourna à son tour la pomme dans ses mains un instant, comme s'il hésitait de la marche à suivre.

-Merci… Finit-il par dire, bas.

Il ne la mangea pas, cela dit. Draco ne s'en formalisa pas. Il ne voulait pas s'approcher de trop, mais il ne voulait pas non plus rester planté debout près de ce mur. Alors il avança de quelques pas et s'assit sur une table, ses pieds se balançant à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Appuyant ses mains sur les bords de ce bureau d'élève, il leva les yeux vers les nuages de pluie au-dessus d'eux. Inspirant lentement, il sentit les effluves d'un prochain orage.

Il entendit Harry prendre une bouchée de la pomme, mais se força à ne pas regarder dans sa direction. Il avait peut-être attendu qu'il détourne son attention de lui pour manger et il ne comptait pas le contrarier à ce sujet.

-Je suis désolé, au fait, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Pour le coup à la soirée.

Harry eut un petit rire étouffé – à moitié amusé, à moitié embarrassé. Probablement pas embarrassé pour le coup, mais pour cette conversation qu'ils avaient eu, et celle qu'ils étaient en train de démarrer.

-J'ai pas eu de marque, répondit-il comme pour accepter ses excuses. Pas comme Harper, de ce que j'ai entendu.

Draco grimaça, un peu. Il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de leur capitaine à ce propos. Peut-être qu'il ne s'était pas plaint, ou peut-être qu'elle s'en fichait de leurs affaires. Il risqua un regard vers Harry. La pomme, mangée à moitié, avait été posée sur la table, près de ses pieds. Il le vit lever les yeux vers le ciel à son tour.

Le son d'une pluie nouvelle l'incita à faire de même. Il put alors voir de grosses gouttes d'orage s'éclater dans un bruit sourd et grave, et les entendre résonner chacune une petite seconde entre les murs de la salle de classe. Il y avait dans l'air cette odeur toute particulière propre à la tempête, et Draco prit une lente inspiration. Est-ce qu'il devait dire autre chose ? La senteur de l'orage satisfit ses sens, un instant. Cela faisait bien longtemps maintenant qu'il n'avait pas assisté à un temps pareil.

Un éclair, soudain, illumina la salle. Potter ferma les yeux. _Un, deux, trois, quatre… huit_ , le tonnerre gronda. Draco commença à avoir mal à la nuque. Il regarda vers les tables, mais en accoler deux avait l'air d'être beaucoup d'efforts pour pas grand-chose. Il se leva alors, en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit – pas question de briser le moment. Il enleva son pull, en fit une boule, et fit les quelques pas qui le menèrent jusqu'à l'espace entre les tables et le bureau, là où il y avait assez de place pour s'allonger sur le dos. Il se servit de son pull comme d'un oreiller et fit reposer ses mains sur son abdomen. Les yeux sur la pluie au plafond, il soupira doucement.

-Carrément ?

Il y avait un mélange de scepticisme et de moquerie dans la voix de Potter, mais rien de méchant ou d'agressif. Ce qui était, en soi, une petite victoire. Draco eut un rictus.

-J'ai un cou très fragile, plaida-t-il avec le fond d'humour qui lui restait encore.

Et il eut même le droit à un petit rire. Tout petit. Mais présent. Harry se leva à son tour alors, de sa chaise d'élève, et dénoua sa cape. Il s'en fit, aussi, un oreiller improvisé, et vint s'allonger à une distance pour le moins raisonnable. Draco avait raison – pensa-t-il alors – on voyait bien mieux comme ça. Il y eut un nouvel éclair, et Harry ferma les yeux une fois encore. _Un, deux, trois… quatre_. Dehors, ça tonna.

-Ça se rapproche, dit-il doucement, rouvrant les yeux.

Combien de temps cela faisait-il que Draco avait passé le pas de cette porte… vingt minutes ? Une demi-heure ? Une heure peut-être ? Non, pas une heure. Et pourtant ils étaient allongés là, et Draco ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire de venir étirer ses lèvres :

-On a peur, Potter ?

-Hé. T'aimerais bien.

Et ça vint tellement naturellement que Draco dut se faire violence pour ne pas rire. Alors ça y était. Ils avaient dépassé tout ça, tous les deux. Pas juste lui, pas juste dans leurs coins. Un troisième éclair fendit les nuages, pour frapper juste sur le plafond au-dessus de leurs têtes. En contact avec la surface magique, l'électricité porteuse de lumière envahit tout l'espace offert à elle, comme des dizaines et des dizaines de rivières, ou les racines d'un arbre debout depuis mille ans.

C'était magnifique. Aucun d'eux n'en fit la remarque.

Merlin seul sut combien de temps passa sans qu'ils ne détournent les yeux de cet orage qui s'éloignait maintenant doucement. Draco ferma les yeux, un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, il ne pleuvait plus du tout. _Salazar_ , est-ce qu'il avait dormi ? Sans doute, parce que ses mains avaient migré et au lieu de les avoir posées sur son ventre l'une avait trouvé son chemin entre son pull et sa tête et l'autre était retombée sur le sol près de lui.

Il sentit quelque chose contre ses doigts et mit quelques longues secondes à comprendre que c'était ceux d'Harry. Est-ce qu'il s'était endormi lui aussi et que son bras avait juste… ? Mais il tourna la tête, doucement, et vit que Potter avait toujours les yeux ouverts sur le plafond.

-T'es un dormeur très silencieux. J'ai mis un moment avant de me rendre compte que je parlais dans le vide.

Draco n'osa pas bouger. Et s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de leur proximité, et qu'un geste de lui pouvait le faire fuir ? Ou bien… est-ce qu'il l'avait fait exprès ? Dans les deux cas, il s'appliqua à ne pas avoir de mouvement brusque.

-Et tu disais quoi ? Demanda-t-il, curieux un instant.

-Surtout des insultes.

Ça fit rire le Serpentard, un peu. Son sommeil le quittait, mais pas complètement. Il se demanda quelle heure il pouvait bien être, chercha à atteindre sa baguette de sa main droite, se privant momentanément d'une épaisseur de _coussin_. Il ne la trouva pas tout de suite, mais de toute façon il n'en aurait pas besoin.

-Il est deux heures dix, lui dit Harry sans quitter le plafond des yeux.

Alors Draco regarda dans cette direction à son tour, de nouveau. Il avait froid aux jambes, et un peu mal aux fesses, mais les nuages se dissipaient lentement et il put apercevoir une étoile, une seule, quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière un nuage voisin.

-Je t'en voudrais pas si tu t'en allais, reprit le Gryffondor, doucement.

Il était tard, il semblait fatigué. Il avait _dormi_ , rien ne devait l'empêcher d'aller retrouver le lit de son dortoir à Serpentard. Draco laissa sa tête se retourner vers lui. Lui aussi avait l'air fatigué. Peut-être avait-il dormi, peut-être souffrait-il d'insomnie. Il n'avait aucune envie de partir. Que ce fût pour le frôlement léger de leurs mains posées entre eux, ou la simple présence neutre de leurs deux consciences dans la même pièce. Ses yeux furent attirés de nouveau vers le plafond, il y vit une seconde étoile, qui resta.

-C'est même pas sûr que j'aurais la force de me lever, de toute façon, dit-il seulement.

Et c'était vrai. C'était _aussi_ vrai, plutôt. Mais il ne comptait rien dire sur le reste, et pour être tout-à-fait honnête s'en ficha de savoir si Potter avait compris le non-dit. Il était bien, et c'était assez pour s'en satisfaire. Il eut comme réponse un vague _hm-hm_ venant de sa gauche, et sentit une très légère pression sur l'extrémité de ses doigts. De son petit doigt.

Baissant les yeux vers leurs mains, son cœur s'accéléra quand il comprit que c'était Harry qui venait de refermer deux doigts sur le siens, comme un enfant l'aurait fait avec une peluche. Il releva les yeux vers son visage, mais il avait les yeux fermés. A vrai dire, Harry venait juste de s'endormir et Draco eut un mal fou à déglutir. Son ventre lui fit ressentir cette sensation depuis longtemps oubliée. _Mec, t'es tellement amoureux_. Il rougit, très légèrement. Inspirant, il tenta de reprendre son sang-froid. Expirant, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas grave s'il n'y parvenait pas. Un petit sourire vint s'accrocher à ses lèvres et il s'autorisa, une nouvelle fois, à fermer les yeux. Rien qu'un instant.

 **.**

 _\- Vendredi 1_ _er_ _novembre -_

Personne chez les Serpentard n'était encore levé quand la porte de leur salle commune se matérialisa pour laisser entrer le très matinal Draco Malfoy. Réveillée par le bruit, Lou ouvrit les yeux, se redressant dans le canapé près de la cheminée. Les yeux peinant à rester ouverts, elle les plissa un instant, tentant de se fier à ses oreilles pour être certaine de ne pas se tromper.

-Draco ? Tenta-t-elle, à voix basse.

-…Lou ?

Elle eut un petit sourire – qui aurait pu être victorieux si elle n'était pas à ce moment même en train de se réveiller. Elle lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir près d'elle et il obtempéra, mi-amusé, mi-étonné.

-D'où est-ce que tu sors comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle alors, toujours bas.

Son ami haussa un sourcil. Il ramena ses genoux à son torse, mettant ses chaussures sur le canapé – personne ne serait là pour le lui reprocher.

-Si t'as dormi là, c'est que t'en as une petite idée… S'amusa-t-il.

Lou eut un petit mouvement vague de la tête. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Draco qui s'éclipsait comme ça alors que Potter n'avait pas été au dîner ? Sam qui ne savait pas où son co-Gryffondor était ? Ron qui ne l'avait que peu vu de la journée ? Draco qui ne rentrait pas ? Ça avait été pour le moins évidemment. Mais enfin, sut-on jamais, elle aurait pu se tromper.

-T'as l'expression d'un parfait idiot, observa-t-elle. Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

Draco fronça les sourcils, un peu. Il n'avait pas l'expression d'un parfait idiot… ou bien est-ce que si ? Il eut une petite moue embêtée mais ça passa bien vite, il haussa les épaules.

-Non, même pas, répondit-il.

-Alors quoi, vous vous êtes, je sais pas, serré la main ?

Draco haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se seraient serré la main ? Ou alors est-ce qu'elle parlait aussi au sens large du sens, comme _faire_ _la paix_ ? Et puis il repensa à ce moment où Potter avait serré un peu ses doigts entre les siens. On ne pouvait décidément pas appeler ça _se serrer la main_ , mais ça le fit sourire rien que d'y repenser. Il rougit, aussi, un peu.

-Non… Répondit-il.

Lou fit la moue. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien laisser Draco dans un état pareil… elle se dit que peut-être son sommeil l'empêchait de voir quelque chose d'évident, elle plissa les yeux.

-Vous avez parlé ?

-Hm… si on veut…

C'était très vague, ça, « si on veut », et Lou plissa un peu plus les yeux. Il n'était pas simple à interroger, elle avait l'impression qu'il n'allait rien lui lâcher du tout.

-Vous avez parlé de ses parents ? Hasarda-t-elle.

Après tout ça avait été la nuit d'Halloween et pour Potter cette date était plutôt funeste. Draco eut l'air touché un instant, mais il eut une petit moue et nia de nouveau. Peut-être qu'il venait de se dire qu'il aurait pu peut-être dire quelque chose à ce sujet, ou peut-être qu'il se demandait si Potter avait eu envie d'en parler à un moment donné. De toute façon, l'expression passa.

-Vous avez… parlé… de _tes_ parents… ? Tenta alors Lou, qui avait apparemment épuisé toutes ses pistes.

Draco fronça carrément les sourcils, petit sourire sceptique, et le début d'un rire amusé.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait parlé de mes parents ?

Hm. L'expression fatiguée soudain de nouveau, Lou, silencieusement, lui accorda que c'était une idée ridicule. Il fallait lui pardonner, elle n'avait peut-être pas encore tout-à-fait les yeux en face des trous. Seulement alors ses yeux furent attirés par la fenêtre au fond de la salle, et qu'elle remarqua le début de lumière pénétrant dans l'eau du lac, au-dessus et autour d'eux. Elle se retourna vers Draco, comme si un détail de la plus haute importance venait seulement de s'imposer à elle.

-Attends, fit-elle. Quelle heure il est ?

Et Draco laissa, doucement, un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

-Pas encore huit heures, confia-t-il, tout bas.

Les yeux de Lou s'écarquillèrent, lentement. Nom du string à franges de Merlin. Ils avaient _littéralement_ passé la nuit ensemble ! Il était là, le détail qui expliquait pourquoi Draco était dans un tel état d'euphorie.

-On a été réveillés par le lever du soleil.

Aw, _romantique_. Lou fit l'observation à voix haute, Draco sourit mais ne dit rien, comme s'il y avait pensé lui aussi mais qu'il avait préféré se taire à ce sujet. Il fallait dire qu'une pièce avec le plafond entièrement transparent n'était pas une pièce idéale pour dormir jusque tard dans la journée.

-Et du coup vous êtes juste… partis vous coucher ?

Lou n'en revenait pas. Tout ce temps, et rien ne s'était passé ? Draco hocha la tête, doucement. Il ne pouvait pas se départir de son sourire, cela dit.

-Enfin… Se reprit-il. On a quand même regardé le soleil, quelques minutes.

Aaw, _très romantique_. Draco eut un petit rire, Lou s'autorisa un sourire. Si ça s'était bien passé, alors ça mettait carrément fin à l'Opération Jalousie, et même à toute opération, pour toujours. Plus de complot, plus de manigances. Juste des gens civilisés, tombant amoureux l'un de l'autre comme des adultes responsables. Pas vrai ? Draco soupira, doucement.

-On dirait bien, sourit-il.

Puis il se frotta les yeux, un instant. Il n'avait dormi que quatre heures, cinq à tout casser. Il était grand temps pour lui d'aller rejoindre son lit et il se leva du canapé.

-Bonne nuit ! Souhaita Lou, moqueuse – et Draco ne put que la remercier.

Elle souffla. Eh bien, voilà qui était merveilleux. Elle hésita à remonter se coucher elle aussi, mais il était presque huit heures maintenant et elle ne réussirait jamais à se rendormir, d'autant plus si elle bougeait. Mais de toute façon elle fit bien de rester où elle se trouvait, parce qu'il ne fallut que cinq petites minutes pour que Blaise descende des dortoirs, inquiet comme la veille.

-Eh, fit-il en l'apercevant sur son canapé. T'as vu Draco rentrer ?

Il avait autour des épaules une serviette de bain appartenant à l'école et Lou le suspecta de s'être levé tôt, anxieux, et d'avoir pris sa douche au moment même où Draco montait se coucher. Elle était prête à parier, même, que lorsqu'on s'apprêtait à dormir alors que le soleil était déjà levé, on gardait fermés les rideaux de ses baldaquins.

-Tu viens de le rater, très cher, fit-elle de sa voix fatiguée. Il vient tout juste de monter.

-Quoi ?

Blaise avait froncé les sourcils, clairement sceptique, et peut-être un peu perdu.

-Il a passé sa nuit avec Potter, informa-t-elle alors.

Mais Blaise ne fit qu'avoir l'air plus perdu encore, et décidément perplexe.

-… _Quoi ?_

Se retenant de rire – un peu de respect, nom de nom – elle fit signe à son ami de venir s'asseoir avec elle. Décidément, ces gosses, il fallait tout leur dire.

-Ramène-toi, fit-elle. Je vais t'expliquer.

 **.**

Rose tapa dans la boîte de chocogrenouilles. Sam tapa _une_ chocogrenouille, sans le faire exprès, qui fit son premier et unique grand saut par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de préfet de Blaise Zabini.

-Ah bah merde.

-Ha, c'est con !

Lou – comme toujours amie au grand support émotionnel – préféra taxer directement dans le paquet ouvert de patacitrouilles que Ron avait ramené pour Sam en début de semaine, et qui par le plus grand des miracles n'était pas encore totalement vide. Ron qui avait entendu Harry rentrer au matin, un peu avant huit heures, et qui n'en revenait toujours pas du pourquoi du comment. Il était trois heures de l'après-midi et, de ce qu'ils en savaient, ni Harry ni Draco ne s'était encore réveillé.

-J'ai mis un mot près du lit de Draco, lança Blaise malgré le caramel qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche. Pour qu'il vienne nous voir quand il sera levé.

Pour être tout-à-fait honnête, aucun des élèves présents ne s'était senti plus en vacances qu'à cet instant, depuis que les vacances avaient, justement, commencé. Ron, fronçant les sourcils, allongea la main vers le paquet de baguettes à la réglisse – lundi chez Honeydukes, il avait un peu craqué sur un tas de trucs.

-Tous mes potes son gays, fit-il remarquer alors.

-Sauf Neville, répondit Rose qui reprenait une chocogrenouille.

-Sauf Neville, concéda Ron, réglisse à la bouche.

Et même, pour être précis, on ne savait pas vraiment si Dean et Seamus étaient gays ou autre chose. Mais quand même, ça faisait très peu d'hétérosexualité, tout ça. Et en parlant de peu d'hétérosexualité, on frappa à la porte.

-Ça doit être Draco, fit Blaise en tournant les yeux vers le battant.

C'était lui, et il entra sans attendre qu'on l'y invite. Tenant dans la main le petit bout de parchemin qu'il avait trouvé à son réveil, il referma derrière lui, sourire amusé aux lèvres et un sourcil élégamment haussé.

-« Grouille-toi de venir dans ma chambre, tombeur, avant qu'on ne mange tout. » ? Cita-t-il, les yeux sur son meilleur ami.

Blaise eut un petit rire. « _Et encore !_ » fit-il « _on a déjà tapé dans un paquet de trucs !_ ». Et à en voir les plastiques et cartons éventrés un peu partout sur le lit et sur le sol à cet instant, c'était peu dire. Avec un petit sourire, se mordant distraitement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas trop étaler sa joie, Draco se fraya un chemin jusqu'audit lit, où il piocha dans une boîte ouverte de pralines.

-Alors, dis-nous tout ! Lança Ron en se redressant un peu sur son pouf.

-Je suis sûr que Lou vous a déjà dit ce que vous vouliez… Sourit Draco, sournois, qui prenait doucement l'habitude d'être familier avec un Weasley.

Blaise eut un petit rire moqueur et Lou passa à deux doigts de s'étouffer avec un chocolat. Est-ce qu'elle était _si_ prévisible que ça ? Elle formula son inquiétude à voix haute et Sam lui répondit, en toute amitié :

-Oui.

Rose rit alors à son tour, d'un petit rire railleur qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à la Serpentard. Draco, soupirant doucement, se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas de son meilleur ami. Quelle nuit. Quelle semaine, quel _mois_. Deux mois, même, en réalité, qui semblaient enfin trouver en ce début novembre une satisfaisante conclusion.

Et ça allait continuer. Seul Ron dut partir tôt, pour être là quand Harry se réveillerait, mais les autres restèrent. Les amies de Sam étaient rentrées pour les vacances, ceux de Rose aussi. Sans compter qu'ici il y avait des confiseries, et de la bonne humeur, alors pourquoi s'en priver ! Ils descendirent au compte-goutte dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner – qui serait symbolique, après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient empiffré toute la journée. D'abord Rose, puis Sam. Et puis Draco, Blaise et Lou, ensemble.

Le premier réflexe de Draco, en arrivant dans la salle du dîner, fut de regarder en direction de la table de Gryffondor. Tout était si _juste_ , si _simple_ et si, si… que tout aurait dû rester comme ça pour toujours.

Et alors Harry… évita… soigneusement… le regard… de Draco.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Je sais ce que vous pensez. Vous pensiez que vous m'aimiez bien, et finalement vous venez de changer d'avis. L'histoire de ma vie. *^*

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, comme à chaque fois, et je vous invite à me laisser votre avis, quel qu'il soit, si vous le souhaitez ! :D

A mercredi prochain (25/05/16) pour le chapitre 30. :3

Ciao ciao !  
Chip.


	31. 30 - Tire moi dans l'dos j'te dirai rien

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris/follow ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Tire-moi dans l'dos, j'te dirai rien -**

 _\- Lundi 4 novembre -_

Draco avait l'air pâle. Plus pâle que ce qu'il était génétiquement programmé pour paraître. La bouche entrouverte, prêt à dire quelque chose. Tous dans la pièce savaient ce qu'il allait dire, mais ils avaient tout de même besoin de sa confirmation, pour être sûrs, pour être _certains_. Ça tint en quelques mots.

-Il m'a évité tout le week-end.

Il y eut alors dans la chambre un énorme soupir commun. Lou n'en revenait pas. Et elle l'exprima de tout son coffre. Qui leur avait foutu un _crétin_ pareil ?! C'était quoi ce _crevard_ de _Gryffondor_ à la _con_ qui ne pouvait _s'empêcher_ de _tout gâcher_ juste devant leurs nez ?! Les autres restèrent silencieux pendant qu'elle l'insultait de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se stoppe net, et qu'elle se retourne vers Ron, lentement, désolée un instant.

-Oh. Pardon…

-Ah non non, y'a pas de mal.

Après tout, sur ce coup-là, son meilleur ami était un bel enfoiré. Il avait bien vu, il avait été témoin de son gigantesque pas en arrière. Mais il lui avait laissé de l'espace, exprès, au cas où il aurait eu besoin d'être seul pour se comporter de nouveau avec Draco comme il l'avait fait cette nuit-là. Alors il n'avait pas été sûr, il n'avait pas été… _certain_. Comme maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que… Hésita Draco alors. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

-Alors là, intervint Blaise. Hors de question.

Draco se retourna vers lui, surpris, mais le ton de Blaise était incontestable. Sur ce point, il fut direct :

-Hors de question que tu te sentes coupable pour ça, Potter est juste un petit con.

Draco n'était pas convaincu, mais les autres hochèrent la tête en approbation. Même Sam, même _Ron_. Et peu importait sa raison, qu'il ait pris peur, ou qu'il ait eu honte, ou qu'il ait eu des doutes, _rien_ n'était la faute de Draco.

-Tu piges ? Lui demanda Blaise, droit dans les yeux.

Il mit quelques secondes, mais il hocha la tête à son tour. Les autres ne furent pas convaincus qu'il fût vraiment honnête ce faisant, mais l'important était surtout qu'il les ait entendus. Rose souffla lourdement, se ratatinant sur sa chaise et portant un instant ses mains à son visage. C'était bien sympa tout ça mais comment est-ce qu'ils allaient réussir à se débloquer de cette situation…

-On pourrait aller le voir et tous lui mettre notre poing dans la figure, proposa Ron sur le ton le plus monocorde qu'il pouvait avoir.

Mais c'était peut-être un peu violent et personne ne vota pour cette solution.

-Par contre… Fit Rose en plissant les yeux, en plein en train d'avoir une idée. On pourrait mettre notre poing dans la figure de Draco…

-Je te demande pardon ? Hoqueta Blaise, qui avait le délai impact-réponse le moins long.

Mais Rose élabora. Ce qu'il fallait à Harry, pensait-elle, ce n'était probablement plus qu'un petit coup de pouce. Elle ignora Sam qui fit la réflexion que c'était ce qu'ils pensaient déjà la semaine dernière et continua d'expliquer son plan. Et s'ils mettaient Draco dans une situation qui pouvait le blesser, même très légèrement ? Ils n'avaient qu'à faire en sorte qu'Harry en soit témoin et alors soit il empêchait la chose de se produire, soit il avait peur que Draco en ait vraiment pâti. Un long silence suivit sa proposition, jusqu'à ce que Blaise lance un premier avis :

-Alors là, ça marchera jamais ! Si vous faites ça laissez tomber, je me désolidarise complètement.

-Moi je suis d'accord, fit Lou avec une petite moue pensive. Je veux bien faire la situation blessante.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, un instant. « _Evidemment…_ ». Mais Ron sauta presque sur ses deux pieds. Franchement, si Vidal et Malfoy simulaient une dispute assez violente pour que Harry y croie, il était pour à cent-pour-cent. Et s'ils avaient besoin que son ami soit à un endroit précis à une heure précise, lui se chargerait bien volontiers de le guider jusque-là. Il proposa même une date, le lendemain, et une heure, quinze heures.

-Demain quinze heures ? Reprit Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien sûr ! Fit Ron comme si c'était évident en se dirigeant vers la sortie. C'est l'heure du thé !

Et, partant, il referma derrière lui. Bien ! Rose frappa une fois dans ses mains, comme pour se donner l'énergie de se lever à son tour. Ils avaient un jour, une heure, un plan, elle ça lui allait complètement. Et elle n'avait, donc, plus rien à faire là. Sam, avec une petite moue approbatrice, se fit la remarque que elle non plus et, bientôt, il n'y eut plus que des Serpentard dans la chambre de Blaise. Blaise qui se retourna vers son meilleur ami.

-Tu veux rester seul un peu ? Demanda-t-il, doucement. On peut te laisser la chambre si tu veux.

Draco ne dit rien, mais hocha légèrement la tête. _Merci_. Il n'y avait pas de quoi, et Blaise fit signe à Lou de sortir à sa suite. Une fois dehors il referma sa porte, doucement, et soupira.

-Ça marchera pas.

Avec une telle attitude, c'était sûr qu'ils ne partaient pas du bon pied. Heureusement que Blaise ne faisait pas partie de l' _opération_. Lou haussa les épaules.

-Je suis sûre que si, assura-t-elle.

-On parie ?

Et la curiosité de Lou fut piquée au vif. Parier avec elle, il fallait être sacrément sûr de soi. Début de sourire aux lèvres, elle plissa un instant les yeux, comme pour flairer une arnaque. Mais Blaise avait l'air assuré et il haussa un sourcil confiant, comme pour la défier de se défiler. Lou pesa le pour, le contre, mais elle avait tellement confiance en les idées de Rose et en le manque de retenu des Gryffondor qu'elle ne put pas résister plus longtemps à cette facilité.

-Okay, fit-elle. On parie quoi ?

Elle avait posé la question, elle fut bien plus que surprise par la réponse. Blaise se pencha vers elle, furtivement, et elle n'eut même pas le temps d'avoir un mouvement en arrière. Le baiser fut chaste, et doux, _aérien_ , et Lou en rougit des pommettes jusqu'aux oreilles. _Oh Merlin_. Alors il se recula, doucement, et se mordillant la lèvre, de nervosité, il prononça :

-Si ça marche, je m'excuse pour ça.

Avant de tourner les talons et de la laisser là, partant en direction de la porte de la salle commune des préfets. Lou n'avait pas bougé, les yeux encore écarquillés. _Oh-Merlin-oh-Merlin-oh-Merlin_. Elle savait qu'elle était censée le suivre pour quitter l'étage des préfets elle aussi, mais elle avait les pieds fixés au sol. Et elle pouvait jurer devant Merlin et les quatre Fondateurs, que si jamais Blaise _s'excusait_ pour ça, elle lui mettrait elle-même son poing dans la figure.

 **.**

-Harry ?

Ron et Harry étaient seuls dans leur dortoir. Merlin seul savait où étaient les autres, et quand ils comptaient remonter, alors le cadet Weasley préférait profiter de cet instant pour qu'ils parlent, peut-être, un peu.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, dit-il doucement.

Il savait pourquoi. Enfin… Il se _doutait_ de pourquoi. Et à bien regarder les traits de son ami, il avait l'air de se sentir coupable de quelque chose. Harry haussa les épaules, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mais pour Ron ça en avait et, un instant, il se sentit coupable lui aussi de savoir qu'il allait utiliser ce sentiment chez son ami pour le _manipuler_ lâchement. Même si… techniquement… c'était pour son bien… Il retint une grimace mal-à-l'aise et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son meilleur ami.

-Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler, pas vrai ?

Harry eut un petit sourire, mais rien d'autre. Il ne releva même pas les yeux vers lui. Ron se mordit la lèvre, un peu. Finalement, ce serait peut-être _vraiment_ pour son bien, ce petit coup de pied dans le derrière. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, discrètement.

-Hagrid rentre demain, c'est ça ? On pourrait aller prendre le thé chez lui, ça te changerait les idées.

Pendant un moment, Harry ne dit rien. Et puis il approuva, en silence. Le temps qu'il lui avait fallu sans doute pour décider si oui ou non il pensait que c'était une bonne idée. Mais des bonnes idées, Ron en avait plus qu'on pouvait le croire, et celle-ci avait l'air d'en faire partie. Son meilleur ami eut un petit sourire satisfait.

-Cool.

Il allait changer de sujet, mais Neville entra. Juste Neville, pas les autres. Ron voulut lui demander s'il les avait vus, mais Harry fut plus rapide – sans doute voulait-il, lui aussi, se débarrasser de l'atmosphère étrange qui s'était installée pendant l'absence de leurs amis. Et, en passant, éviter que Neville remarque à son tour son manque flagrant d'entrain et d'enthousiasme.

-En fait, je pensais qu'ils étaient déjà là.

Et puis il haussa les épaules. La vérité, c'était qu'ils n'étaient ni dans les dortoirs ni en salle commune parce qu'ils étaient dans la chambre de préfet de Dean depuis un moment maintenant. Seamus y avait amené ses affaires de cours pour prendre de l'avance pour la rentrée, mais il n'avait pas gardé le nez dans les cours très longtemps.

-Comment tu fais pour n'avoir le badge de préfet que depuis deux mois…

L'Irlandais était allongé à plat ventre sur le lit de son petit ami, la tête penchée dans le vide pour avoir vue sur l'espace sous le sommier. L'air clairement perplexe.

-…et avoir déjà tout un écosystème sous ce lit ?

Et il ne parlait pas seulement de la poussière, mais aussi d'un tas d'objets en tout genre, des feuillets qui devaient appartenir à ses cours, des bouts de plantes qui devaient être le résultat raté de rendus de Botanique, ou bien des ingrédients périmés inutilisables en Potion. Dean resta très professionnel à ce sujet :

-Le talent, répondit-il simplement.

-Eh mais c'est ma chaussette !

Seamus se redressa alors soudainement. Il avait à la main un bout de tissu à rayures vertes et bleues, et le tenait comme si c'était le trésor d'une chasse dans un jeu organisé pour les enfants. Dean délaissa son livre des yeux un instant, pour jeter un coup d'œil au trophée en question, et au garçon qui – au bout de la chaussette – avait l'air vraiment mignon dans toute sa gloire d'explorateur sous-couchette.

-Je me demandais où je l'avais perdue, continua-t-il.

Et puis il se retourna et jeta le petit vêtement sur la chaise où il avait aussi laissé ses affaires de cours, son pull et ses chaussures. Se retournant de nouveau, il s'assit en tailleur et pencha un peu la tête pour lire le titre sur la couverture du livre que Dean avait entre les mains.

-T'as pas déjà lu, l'Odyssée ? Demanda-t-il alors, perplexe.

-Hm hm… Répondit son petit ami, sans quitter sa page des yeux.

Il était beau, Dean, quand il lisait. Il était beau tout le temps, bien sûr, mais il y avait cette façon de paraître captivé, ce petit chose dans ses yeux quand il avait un bon livre, qui était tout-à-fait attendrissant, foi d'Irlandais. Il tourna la page, et profita de s'interrompre dans sa lecture pour continuer :

-C'est une version science-fiction, ça se passe dans l'espace.

Alors Seamus, lentement, sentit un sourire s'emparer de son visage. Il était incroyable. Comme il ne faisait aucun commentaire, Dean releva les yeux de son livre pour s'assurer qu'il avait entendu. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, de longues secondes, sans parler. Et puis Dean fut gagné par ce sourire, qu'il n'aurait pas pu parvenir à réprimer, même s'il avait essayé.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, amusé.

-Rien, répondit Seamus alors. Je suis amoureux de toi.

Le sourire de Dean s'étira, comme ce silence tendre entre eux. Et puis il posa son livre à l'envers sur sa table de nuit, et se hissa jusqu'au garçon assis sur son lit. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, un instant.

-Moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi.

Et puis Seamus l'embrassa à son tour. Il ne se départit pas de son sourire, leva une main tendre qui se posa sur la joue de son petit ami. Ils fermèrent les yeux, doucement, quand leurs langues s'en mêlèrent. Dean posa ses mains de part et d'autre de sa taille, délicatement. La seconde main de Seamus vint se nicher dans son cou, ils se séparèrent alors un temps, pour reprendre leur souffle, et rire un instant de cet empressement qu'ils n'avaient pas vu venir.

Alors Dean, doucement, souleva le bas de la chemise du garçon contre lui, pour poser ses mains à même la peau tiède. Frissonnant, Seamus retint son souffle un instant. Il n'avait jamais fait ça. Mais il reprit ses lèvres, bien vite, avec tendresse. Parce que c'était agréable, et parce qu'il pouvait les laisser là, s'il le voulait.

Et même, s'il le voulait, il pouvait remonter ses mains le long de son dos, lui retirer sa chemise, et tout ce qui suivrait.

 **.**

 _\- Mardi 5 novembre -_

Les autres avaient beau dire, lui était persuadé que ça ne marcherait pas. C'était une arnaque trop énorme pour fonctionner. Draco était stressé pour tout ça, Blaise voyait bien pourquoi. Il devait bien le _sentir_ , lui aussi, que c'était voué à l'échec. Ou bien est-ce qu'il était la seule personne censée de ce groupe ? Retenant un soupir blasé, il tourna une page de son livre.

Ils s'étaient mis dans la cour, pour être sûrs d'être sur le chemin que prendraient Potter et Ron ce jour-là. Blaise n'était là que pour l'authenticité – et pour la curiosité de voir si ça marcherait vraiment ou s'il avait eu raison de douter. Lou jouait avec sa baguette, Blaise se demanda un instant si c'était parce qu'elle était anxieuse ou juste parce qu'elle s'ennuyait d'attendre l'heure prévue. Et puis il se sentit gagné par l'embarras et prit soin de penser à autre chose.

Elle ne lui avait rien dit, depuis la veille. Il savait bien que – techniquement – elle attendait probablement la fin de cette histoire pour savoir s'il devrait s'excuser ou non, et même en bonne joueuse elle respectait activement sa part du _marché_. Mais quand même… il se réfugia un petit peu plus encore dans sa lecture. C'était malin, voilà qu'il était anxieux à son tour.

Beckett et Fitzwilliam n'étaient pas là, mais il les soupçonnait de s'être trouvé un bon point d'observation – une fenêtre donnant sur cour, peut-être, ou une grosse souche derrière laquelle se cacher. Il leva les yeux de son livre un instant pour scruter la façade du château, puisqu'il fallait tout de même dire que la théorie de la fenêtre était tout de même plus probable que celle de la souche, mais il ne vit rien. Rien d'étonnant, cela dit, avec tous ces reflets.

-C'est un jeu pour toi, Vidal ?

Le _top départ_ le surprit, il n'avait pas remarqué l'heure. Il imagina un instant Ron regarder le cadran le plus proche toutes les cinq secondes pour ne pas rater le coche, et dut se remettre la tête dans son bouquin pour ne pas sourire. C'était vraiment beaucoup d'efforts pour pas grand-chose. Au bout du couloir, Potter sembla interpellé par les cris. Il n'allait quand même pas mordre à cet hameçon…

-Pour la dernière fois, et Blaise m'en soit témoin : _je n'ai rien fait !_

Blaise fronça les sourcils, relevant un instant les yeux de ses pages.

-Surtout laissez-moi en dehors de ça.

Il avait été aussi froid que possible, étant donné les circonstances. Et ça marchait pour la _dispute_ , mais aussi pour l'arnaque : non, sincèrement, il préférait ne pas participer. Ça s'envenimait rapidement et, plus loin, Harry fit signe à Ron de ralentir. Apparemment il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Curieux, et… intrigué. Si Blaise avait pu le voir, il aurait probablement levé les yeux au ciel, de dépit.

-… _une telle garce !_ Blaise, on est d'accord au moins ?

-J'ai dit de me laisser en dehors de ça.

Assis sur son rebord de pierre, il ne prit cette fois-ci même pas la peine de détourner son attention de l'histoire entre ses mains. De toute façon, c'était sans doute déjà bientôt fini. Il ne pouvait pas voir Potter, mais il commençait à le connaître assez bien pour être d'accord sur un point : c'était très rare qu'il ne réagisse pas au quart de tour. Alors Lou sortait sa baguette, Harry l'arrêtait – verbalement, avec de la chance – et ils pouvaient tous aller fêter ça autour d'une glace.

Ou bien ça ne marchait pas, Draco se prenait un petit sortilège de rien du tout et on cherchait un meilleur plan autour de son lit en attendant qu'il reprenne connaissance. Plan de Rose : dix-sur-dix, absolument aucune faille.

-Oh et puis tu sais quoi ? Ça me fatigue, je me barre.

-Ne me tourne pas le dos quand je te parle, Malfoy !

Blaise put aisément imaginer la suite sans avoir à la regarder. Draco partait, Lou sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers leur ami. Elle n'hésita probablement pas longtemps, parce que c'était ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Et puis elle lança :

-Expelliarmus !

- _Non !_

Ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il se sentit poussé vers l'arrière, sa tête cogna un pilier près duquel il était assis, et puis plus rien.

 **.**

Blaise ouvrit les yeux, avec difficulté. Une douleur sourde semblait s'éveiller en même temps que lui, sur l'arrière de son crâne. _Aow_. Il y porta la main, nébuleux un instant. Seulement alors il remarqua les murs blancs et le fait qu'il était, en fait, allongé. Il leva les yeux vers les premières formes humaines qu'il aperçut. C'était Rose, Sam et Lou, il grimaça.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui vient de se passer, mais je suis sûr que c'est de votre faute.

-Ça a marché ! Lança Rose alors.

-Pas tout-à-fait comme prévu, concéda Sam à côté. Mais bon…

Blaise fronça les sourcils. _Quoi ?_ Il remarqua ensuite que Draco n'était pas là. Que Ron ne soit pas venu, d'accord, mais _Draco_ tout de même. Alors c'était vrai, Potter avait marché ? Et là, ils étaient où ? Attendez, il n'avait pas pu être _out_ si longtemps. Il regarda l'heure, tournant la tête, et effectivement il ne s'était passé que vingt minutes, ou presque. Lou, près de son lit, avait le sourire de quelqu'un qui venait de gagner quelque chose, et il se souvint que, _en effet_ , elle venait de remporter leur pari. Il retint d'une grimace et elle sembla se délecter de l'instant.

-Ouaip, fit-elle à son tour. T'as carrément bien entendu.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ai pas privés de ce qu'il se passe quand Blaise est touché ! Je serais vraiment nulle, d'avoir fait ça. o-o

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, bien sûr, et je suis tout ouïe pour vos réactions. :3

A mercredi prochain (01/06/16) pour le chapitre 31, et "la suite des événements" ! ;)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	32. 31 - Ensemble, ensemble ?

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

 _ **Mabika66 :**_  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre comblera toutes tes espérances ! ;D  
Et en passant ça me fait super plaisir que tu aimes l'idée de Blaise avec Lou ! \ o /  
Bonne lecture. :3

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris/follow ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Ensemble... ensemble ? -**

-Expelliarmus !

Lou était en train de se dire que peut-être Blaise avait eu raison, peut-être qu'il faudrait plus que ça à Potter pour se remuer les puces. Mais la voix d'Harry fit immédiatement écho à la sienne :

-Non !

Il n'était pas insensible, simplement long à la détente – et un peu impulsif. Ça n'avait pas été un _non_ pour lui dire de s'arrêter, et de toute façon c'était trop tard, le sort était en route. Ça avait été un _non_ lancé toute baguette sortie, accompagné d'un informulé qui dut être un _protego_ , ou quelque chose d'équivalent. Lou vit le rayon bleu passer à quelques centimètres de son oreille, passer devant elle et dévier son sortilège en course.

Ses yeux s'écarquillant doucement, elle put voir son _expelliarmus_ foncer droit vers Blaise, qui ne relevait pas les yeux. Et même s'il l'avait fait, la baguette dans sa poche, jamais il n'aurait pu s'en protéger. Une seconde et demi et ce fut terminé. Le sort le toucha en pleine poitrine, il encaissa le choc et sa tête heurta la pierre.

-Blaise…

-Blaise !

Draco aussi avait vu le coup qu'il venait de prendre. Mais Lou, voyant que Blaise n'était pas totalement inconscient, souffla de soulagement et profita de l'instant pour empêcher Draco de les avoir fait faire ça pour rien. Elle se retourna vers lui, faussement amère.

-C'est bon, cracha-t-elle presque. Reste avec ton _copain_ , je vais m'occuper de lui.

Draco vit alors que Blaise tentait de se relever – il ne fut pas sûr qu'il se rendait vraiment compte de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, mais au moins il irait bien. Soulagé à son tour, il fit un pas en arrière. Il se demanda un instant comment est-ce que Lou, avec son mètre soixante, parviendrait à emmener Blaise jusqu'à l'infirmerie – et puis elle s'aida d'un sortilège de lévitation et il se rappela qu'ils étaient, en fait, des sorciers.

-Je… je suis désolé… Fit Harry derrière lui, un peu paniqué. Je voulais pas… je voulais pas le blesser…

-Je sais.

Et même si Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son meilleur ami, il décida de faire confiance à Lou pour prendre soin de lui et se retourna vers Harry, tentant de sourire, un peu.

-Je suis désolé… Répéta-t-il.

-Je sais, Harry, c'est pas ta faute.

Potter les regardait s'éloigner, nerveux, Draco vit Ron partir sans faire de bruit. Il les laissait tous seuls. Draco prit une grande inspiration.

-En fait… c'est plutôt de la nôtre…

Il aurait pu continuer à mentir, trouver une parade, une façon de parler d'autre chose… mais il était peut-être temps de jouer carte sur table, s'il voulait que, entre eux, ça fonctionne un jour. Il s'assit sur le banc de pierre près de lui et prit un instant son visage entre ses mains. Puis il souffla, se donnant du courage.

-J'ai pas… j'ai pas vraiment de problème avec Lou.

Se disant, il releva la tête vers Harry. Harry qui fronça les sourcils, pas tout-à-fait sûr de comprendre. Draco détourna les yeux, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, cherchant ses mots. Il était tendu, prêt à tout instant à se manger la plus énervée des réactions.

-Ils pensaient que… Reprit-il. Que si tu me voyais pris dans une situation délicate, tu pourrais peut-être… hm…

Potter haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite. Draco eut une petite grimace.

-Beckett a dit « te bouger le cul ».

Haussant les deux sourcils alors, Harry eut l'air surpris. Draco pensa une seconde que c'était à cause de l'expression, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Potter avait d'autres priorités. « _Beckett ? »_ , souleva-t-il, et le Serpentard prit quelques secondes avant de soupirer de nouveau, et de laisser aller son dos contre le mur derrière lui. Il y avait tant à dire s'il voulait être totalement honnête avec lui, et plus les mots sortaient de sa bouche plus il avait envie d'aller se terrer quelque part loin de l'école.

-Ecoute… Fit-il, mal-à-l'aise. Je sais que tu vas penser que je te baratine, et que j'invente tout ça, mais…

Il vit du coin de l'œil Harry croiser ses bras sur son torse et ce fut une raison de plus pour lui pour ne pas relever les yeux vers lui tout de suite. Toujours debout devant lui, il avait tout : la hauteur, l'assurance, le regard frontal, les deux pieds ancrés au sol et surtout – _surtout_ – rien à se reprocher. Tout du moins, rien de ce type.

-J'étais même pas au courant, au début, continua-t-il. C'est Blaise, et Lou, avec Beckett et Fitzwilliam, qui ont organisé tout ça. Et puis Weasley, aussi…

-Ron ? Tiqua Harry.

Seulement alors il se retourna pour pouvoir confronter son meilleur ami, et put se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus là. Ses bras se décroisèrent alors, et il eut l'air moins à l'aise. Peut-être parce qu'il se sentait moins assuré maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était tout seul, ou peut-être parce que le départ de Ron prouvait que Draco disait vrai. Et si Draco disait vrai, si Ron avait vraiment participé à tout ça, alors peut-être qu'Harry avait vraiment dépassé quelques bornes.

-Quand ils m'ont mis au courant j'en croyais pas mes yeux, mais… ils pensaient qu'ils pouvaient m'aider, et ils disaient que toi… tu, hm… enfin, j'ai dit okay.

Sa voix tremblait presque, il était décidément dans la peur d'un rejet. Harry ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, les yeux toujours posés sur l'endroit où s'était trouvé son meilleur ami quelques minutes auparavant. Il se retourna vers Draco de nouveau, l'air moins dur. Plus compatissant, peut-être.

-Ça fait… Fit-il – puis il s'éclaircit la gorge un instant. Ça fait une mise en place de grands moyens…

Et puis il fronça légèrement les sourcils, les yeux se baissant doucement vers le sol, avant de se relever vers lui.

-Attends, est-ce que… est-ce que tout ce… truc… avec Zabini, ça faisait partie de… ? Ou… tu sais.

Il avait presque rougi, légèrement embarrassé. Draco releva les yeux vers lui, interloqué soudain. _Oh_. Il parlait des quelques jours de flirt avec son meilleur ami, en une tentative plus ou moins victorieuse d'attirer sa jalousie et de déclencher une réaction, quelle qu'elle fût. Il détourna le regard, de nouveau, approuvant doucement.

-Hm… Fit Harry alors, avec une petite grimace confuse. J'ai dû être un sacré enfoiré pour que t'en arrives là.

Draco eut un petit rire – pas amusé, mais presque. S'il avait été moins nerveux, peut-être.

-En fait, plutôt, ouais.

Harry ne répondit rien, et un silence s'installa entre eux, lourd de possibilités. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues, longues secondes – plusieurs minutes peut-être – avant qu'Harry ne fasse les quelques pas qui le séparaient du banc et qu'il ne s'y asseye, juste sur le bord. Une troisième personne aurait encore pu s'asseoir entre eux, sans trop s'étouffer. Harry connaissait ses distances de sécurité. Draco le regarda, un peu, puis baissa les yeux.

-Tu m'en veux, pas vrai ?

La réponse ne fut pas immédiate. Comme si Harry, pour une fois, réfléchissait sincèrement à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Comment il se sentait, comment il réagissait à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Est-ce qu'il était en colère, et si oui, contre qui. Il lui fallut un moment, mais il fallait croire que lui aussi avait décidé qu'il était temps d'être honnête.

-Non, finit-il par dire, doucement. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Après tout, s'il avait été à sa place, peut-être que lui aussi aurait choisi l'option du complot entre amis. Et puis… peut-être qu'il lui devait des excuses, pour… eh bien, tout, en fait, mais surtout pour le plus récent. C'était à son tour, _peut-être_ , de donner quelques explications, de se justifier même, et de voir s'il était pardonné.

-Tu sais, commença-t-il alors. L'autre nuit…

Draco releva les yeux sur lui alors que lui-même baissait le regard sur ses mains, posées sur ses jambes, jouant distraitement avec les manches de son pull. Draco sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il allait lui dire pourquoi il l'avait évité ce week-end-là. Il allait… il allait savoir ce qu'il avait dit, ou fait, qui avait fait qu'Harry s'était éloigné de lui. Encore. Et peut-être, alors, est-ce qu'il pourrait éviter de refaire la même erreur une seconde fois.

-C'était… Fit-il, cherchant ses mots à son tour. Je veux dire, de mes insomnies c'est celle qui a été la plus… enfin, j'ai été content que tu restes.

Draco déglutit, difficilement. Est-ce que c'était… est-ce que c'était quelque chose de gentil, directement adressé à lui ? Il rougit, bêtement. Un peu, pas trop. Assez pour que Potter le remarque, cela dit, mais à ce sujet pas d'inquiétude – il ne releva pas les yeux.

-Et puis, je me suis dit… Continuait-il. Et s'il est déçu par ce que je suis tous les jours, ou… est-ce que je saurais… est-ce que je saurais comment être, si jamais on…

La fin de sa phrase, en suspend dans les airs, fit lentement écarquiller les yeux à Draco. « _Si jamais on…_ », son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, Harry semblait chercher une façon de finir sa pensée et Draco ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

-On ?

-Je veux dire, tenta-t-il, nos conversations jusque là étaient surtout… des insultes et… et des coups et… Est-ce que je saurais…

C'était comme si ça ne voulait pas être traduit par des mots. Ou comme si Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver la _bonne_ façon de l'exprimer. La _bonne_ façon entre toutes. Est-ce qu'il saurait être assez bien pour que Draco tienne toujours à lui, est-ce qu'il collerait assez à l'image qu'il avait de lui pour ne pas se transformer en la plus terrible des déceptions. Est-ce qu'il saurait être amoureux, lui qui n'avait jamais su jusque là.

Mais Draco, lui, ne voulait pas qu'il change quoi que ce soit. C'était tout le principe, même. C'était de lui dont il était tombé amoureux, et Harry n'aurait rien à faire pour que ça reste ainsi. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire ses preuves, Draco était déjà séduit. Il posa la main sur le banc entre eux, et s'y appuya pour se pencher, doucement.

-Eh.

Harry releva les yeux, se tourna vers lui. Draco le vit rougir quand il se rendit compte de leur proximité.

-Je peux ? Demanda-t-il, doucement.

Harry ne répondit rien, comme s'il n'avait plus de voix. Il hocha la tête cependant, un peu, et Draco se pencha un peu plus encore pour que ses lèvres se posent tout contre les siennes. Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit que le baiser était rendu, timidement. Il les rouvrit quand ils se séparèrent, juste à temps pour voir Harry détourner le visage, regard sur les chaussures mais sourire aux lèvres. Alors Draco sourit à son tour. C'était irréel.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on… Glissa Harry sans trop relever les yeux, sans non plus parvenir à se départir de son sourire. Qu'on… sort ensemble ?

Le cœur de Draco fit un grand saut dans sa poitrine. _Merlin_ , c'était vraiment en train de se produire. Son sourire s'agrandit, maladroit.

-Enfin… Fit-il. Si tu le veux ?

-On peut… Reprit Harry, se mordillant la lèvre. On peut essayer… je veux dire, j'imagine…

Seulement alors il releva les yeux sur Draco. Ils avaient l'air malins, tout mal-à-l'aise comme ça. Et pourtant il en aurait fallu bien plus pour qu'ils perdent leurs sourires. Draco hésita à initier un second baiser, mais ce fut Harry qui se pencha vers lui. De nouveau, il ferma les yeux. C'était les premiers, espéra-t-il, d'une longue série.

 **.**

 _\- Mercredi 6 novembre -_

La veille, Potter et Draco ne s'étaient pas montrés au dîner. Lou suspectait qu'ils avaient mangé seuls, depuis les cuisines, pour prendre du temps tous les deux. Ils avaient eu raison, ils avaient bien fait et tout ça… mais Lou voulait vraiment savoir si ça s'était bien passé. Sautant de son lit, elle enfila prestement une chemise, une jupe et des collants. Les pieds dans ses chaussures et elle était partie, droit vers sa salle commune.

Elle pensait y trouver Draco, mais non, c'était presque vide et il ne faisait pas partie des élèves qui traînaient avant ou après leur petit déjeuner. Elle eut une petite moue. Blaise avait été retenu à l'infirmerie par Madame Pomfresh, qui avait voulu qu'il passe la nuit sur place – _au cas où_. Blaise… il faudrait peut-être qu'elle aille le voir, dans la matinée, s'il n'était pas encore sorti. Après tout il y avait ce… _truc_ , dont ils devaient parler. _Ugh_ , l'embarras la gagnait, mieux valait qu'elle se trouve un endroit où s'asseoir en attendant qu'il y ait du mouvement du côté du dortoir des garçons de septième année – où Draco avait d'ailleurs dû dormir seul, puisque tous les autres qui n'étaient pas à l'infirmerie étaient rentrés pour les vacances.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, cela dit. Draco sortit bientôt de la chambre, les yeux fatigués et l'uniforme approximatif, mais avec un petit sourire qu'il adressa à Lou dès qu'il la vit. Elle lui fit signe qu'il vienne s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Alors ? Fit-elle quand il fut assez proche. C'était bien ?

-Tu veux dire, passer toute ma journée en sa compagnie sans qu'il n'y ait aucun pli ?

Lou eut un petit rire. « _Ouais, ça_. ». Draco sourit, baissa un peu les yeux, de pudeur sans doute. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil voisin et ramena ses genoux à son buste.

-C'était super, souffla-t-il.

 _Aaah_ , et bien voilà enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Draco eut l'air soudain un peu plus concerné et demanda, pour Blaise. Lou fit un signe très vague de la main. « _T'inquiète, il va vivre._ ». Et Draco comprit à son manque flagrant d'inquiétude que ce n'était rien, et que leur infirmière avait dû avoir une crise de zèle.

-Eh, Lou…

Elle lui prêta toute son attention. Il avait l'air un peu gêné, et ça se mélangeait avec ce petit sourire qui ne le quittait pas et l'impression générale qu'il n'avait plus aussi bien dormi depuis des mois.

-Merci, finit-il par dire. Pour tout. Aux autres aussi, tu sais, mais… t'es là alors…

Mais son amie l'interrompit, levant les mains, rassurante :

-Pas de problème, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. J' _adore_ m'attirer tous les lauriers de ce genre de trucs.

Ça eut le mérite de le faire rire, et de le détendre. Lou eut un petit sourire. C'était plaisant, de pouvoir enfin le voir ainsi. Plaisant aussi, de pouvoir contempler le résultat de deux mois d'acharnement, et de savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas fait tout ça pour rien.

-Petit dej ? Finit-elle par demander.

Il aurait été fou de refuser ! Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble, juste tous les deux, pour la première fois depuis toujours. Et puis Harry arriva, seul, et Lou dut presque insister pour que Draco ne reste pas là avec elle comme un abruti alors qu'il _crevait_ d'envie d'aller le voir.

-Aaw, je suis tellement amoureux… Grogna-t-il en sortant de table.

-Aaw, je sais… Se moqua doucement Lou avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

Il se retourna vers elle, leva un pouce vainqueur et tourna les talons – s'éloignant pour ce que Lou pensait bien être le reste de la journée. Il n'approcha pas à grands pas résolus, mais à une allure presque retenue, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le voie et avance lui aussi vers lui. Il y eut un _baiser-bonjour_ , timide et doux, et Lou croisa le regard de Rose à la table de Serdaigle, qui lança un clin d'œil dans sa direction.

Après un petit sourire, elle termina son fond de thé cul-sec et décida de se lever. Elle était seule, c'était probablement le moment rêvé pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Où Blaise et elle avaient… hm… un _détail_ à régler.

 _Le petit con…_

Si jamais il se dégonflait et qu'il s'excusait, par Merlin il aurait à faire à elle. _Evidemment_ c'était dans le pari, et _évidemment_ que techniquement il était censé faire des excuses. Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, elle mit ses mains dans les poches de sa jupe. Rougissant malgré elle, elle se mordilla un peu les lèvres. _Mais quand même_. Il avait intérêt à avoir une parade.

Parce que s'excuser pour l'avoir embrassée, ça aurait voulu dire que le baiser _en lui-même_ avait été une erreur. Et ça, elle préférait vraiment qu'il ne le pense pas.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, en plein milieu d'un couloir. Et si, au lieu d'aller directement lui faire face maintenant… elle tournait plutôt les talons, et ne revenait jamais dans son champ de vision…

Mais non, non, c'était excessif. Et irréalisable. _Bon_. Ce petit instant de lâcheté resterait entre elle et elle. Elle eut une petite moue et son nez se retroussa, soudain assaillie par le doute. Et si… et si elle _restait_ lâche, plutôt…

Pourtant ses jambes s'étaient remises en route et elle ne put que jurer à voix basse, et se répéter en boucle – _et mentir en se disant_ – qu'elle était persuadée que tout allait bien se passer. Après tout elle avait le béguin pour _Blaise_ , pas pour le Ministre d'Angleterre. _Ugh_ , ça y était, elle était lâche de nouveau, elle voulait faire demi-tour.

Trop tard, cependant, elle arriva à l'infirmerie et, justement, Blaise en sortait. Il eut un petit rictus amusé en la voyant arriver.

-Ooh, tu me rendais visite, minauda-t-il. C'est trop mignon…

Il se moquait d'elle et c'était flagrant. Mais elle sourit, regagnant toute sa confiance soudain. Parce qu'évidemment, c'était _Blaise_ , elle n'avait vraiment aucune raison d'avoir peur de quoi que ce fut. Même, il se tendit lui-même le piège qu'elle avait voulu mettre en place.

-Alors ? Fit-il. Comment va Draco ?

Si quiconque avait pensé que Lou ne profiterait pas avidement de la situation, cette personne se serait fourré le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, doucement, les deux pieds bien ancrés sur le sol, et laissa s'étirer un léger sourire assuré sur son visage.

-Draco va très bien… Répondit-elle, minaudant à son tour. Il file le parfait amour, avec son petit ami… grâce à nous… et à notre plan génial…

Et elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il comprenait doucement ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle le vit aussi tenter de s'empêcher de grimacer – échouer. Détournant le regard un instant, il eut une petite moue. Elle sourit. Il avait l'air de chercher une façon de s'en sortir, et c'était magnifique. Dans tous les sens du terme. Spirituellement, et esthétiquement.

-Hm… Commença-t-il, comme à tâtons. Je te présente mes excuses… pour…

Il tentait de trouver une solution pour ne pas s'excuser pour le baiser, Lou lui accorda mentalement dix points pour ça. Dix points supplémentaires s'il réussissait. Levant un sourcil, ouvertement sceptique, elle lui mit intentionnellement la pression.

-…ne pas t'avoir… demandé la permission ?

Et un total de vingt points pour Serpentard… Elle se laissa gagner par un petit sourire satisfait. Faisant mine de réfléchir si elle acceptait ou non cette proposition d'excuses, elle leva les yeux au plafond. Elle ne le montrait pas, mais dans sa cage thoracique c'était la débâcle. Elle finit par hausser les épaules, faussement détachée.

-D'accord, acceptées.

Elle lui tourna le dos, soudain plus légère, et reprit le chemin de la Grande Salle – après tout, Blaise aurait sans doute envie d'un petit déjeuner. Blaise qui, après quelques secondes d'incertitude, fit quelques pas rapides pour revenir à sa hauteur, puis marcher à son rythme.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire… Tenta-t-il. Que je pourrais ? Avec ta permission ?

Lou haussa les épaules, de nouveau. « _J'imagine que tu verras en essayant._ », et elle glissa, l'air de rien, sa main dans la sienne.

 **.**

Ron se réveilla, sans alarme aucune, aux alentours de dix heures et demie du matin. Le dortoir était vide, parce que Dean et Seamus avaient préféré dormir dans la chambre de préfet de Dean, et que Neville avait une meilleure horloge interne – et une raison pour aller tôt à la Grande Salle, une raison aux couleurs de Serdaigle.

Se retournant dans ses draps, ouvrant paresseusement les yeux et s'étirant quelques muscles, Ron se rendit bien vite compte que le dortoir n'était pas _si_ vide que ça. Harry, assis en tailleur sur son lit, le regardait se réveiller, petit sourire aux lèvres. Ron ne dit d'abord rien, immobile, et puis…

-Salut, fit-il, la bouche encore un peu endormie.

-Alors comme ça on complote avec des Serpentard derrière mon dos ?

Oh. _La main dans le sac_. Malfoy, probablement, qui avait vendu la mèche. Mais un petit sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du rouquin, alors que son sommeil le quittait peu à peu. Parce que son ami n'avait plus souri comme ça depuis une éternité.

-Alors ça y est, vous sortez ensemble ? Demanda-t-il, presque pressé de savoir.

La veille Harry ne s'était pas pointé au dîner, et Ron et les autres ne l'avaient pas attendu pour aller se coucher. Ron s'était _douté_ , mais après tout il n'avait pas pu en être _certain_. Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit.

-On a passé toute la journée ensemble, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Une confidence incrédule, même, qui fit sourire Ron alors qu'il peinait à se redresser dans son lit.

-Il est aussi venu prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi…

Harry semblait aux anges. Ron remarqua alors seulement qu'il était habillé – et pas en pyjama, en vrais habits que les gens mettaient pour aller voir d'autres gens, dehors. S'il avait bien compris, il allait prendre le petit dej' tout seul. Enfin, sauf si Sam n'avait pas mis de réveil… Mais de toute façon, ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. Parce que comme il le voyait là, Harry, son _meilleur ami_ , n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été aussi heureux depuis bien longtemps.

Harry qui se laissa tomber en arrière sur son matelas, les bras écartés, soupirant longuement. _Merlin, être amoureux…_ Une fois passé tout le stress inutile et les détours en n'en plus finir…

C'était merveilleux.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Bon. Si vous ressentez une déception quelconque, c'est le moment ou jamais de me le dire. (Enfin si vous pourrez me le dire plus tard aussi c'est vous qui voyez ! o-o)

Une fois que la romance commence pour de vrai, je ne suis pas du genre à m'étaler... J'imagine que ça se voit et j'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas trop ! n.n'

En tout cas vos avis sont comme toujours les bienvenus. :)

Je vous dis à mercredi prochain (08/06/16) pour le chapitre 32 ! Et oui, bientôt la fin...

A très vite !  
Chip.


	33. 32 - Une ère nouvelle

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris/follow ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Une ère nouvelle -**

Harry prit une grande et lente inspiration. Il n'était pas encore midi. Devant lui, assis sur le lit de Ron, se trouvaient Dean, Seamus et Neville, récemment revenus du petit déjeuner. Assis sur son propre lit, Ron près de lui, il put presque _sentir_ son meilleur ami lever les yeux au ciel.

-Harry, crache le morceau.

Ça faisait presque cinq minutes entières maintenant qu'il leur avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose à leur annoncer, que ses amis s'étaient installés, et qu'il cherchait le courage de former des mots avec sa bouche. Il se sentait raide, la langue pâteuse et les muscles noués, mal-à-l'aise. Ron, qui savait très bien ce qu'il avait à dire, commençait sincèrement à trouver le temps long.

-Okay… Fit Harry, soufflant, pour se donner de l'élan. Il se trouve… que… après plusieurs, hm… _retournements de situations_ … je me retrouve, heu… disons que je suis, _depuis peu_ …

Pour être tout-à-fait honnête, Ron crevait d'envie de le dire à sa place, qu'au moins ce soit fait. Mais c'était à Harry de le faire, à Harry de le dire, et il se pinça fort les lèvres pour résister à la tentation. En face d'eux, les trois autres avaient un peu les yeux plissés, comme s'ils essayaient de deviner les prochains mots qui allaient sortir des lèvres de leur ami. Il fallait dire qu'il parlait particulièrement lentement.

-…ou plutôt… Continuait-il, tant bien que mal. Pour faire simple, il faut que vous sachiez… hm… que je… _sors_ … avec, hm… avec Draco Malfoy.

Silence. Ron ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser « _tout ça pour ça_ », mais sans doute le plus intéressant était les expressions perplexes de leurs amis, toujours assis en face. Pendant un instant, ils ne dirent rien. Quelques longues secondes, même, qui parurent durer bien plus au Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

-…Draco Malfoy ? Répéta Dean, comme pour être sûr.

Harry hocha la tête, serrant les mâchoires d'appréhension, et Neville eut l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, avant de se rétracter et de lever les yeux un peu vers nulle part, comme s'il réfléchissait. _Le Draco Malfoy ? Celui avec lequel il se battait depuis des années ? Celui-là ?_ Seamus, lui, ferma les yeux un moment, porta une main à ses cheveux comme si de se gratter le cuir chevelu pouvait l'aider à mieux saisir l'information.

-Donc… Hasarda-t-il, toujours incertain de comprendre. En fait… t'es gay ?

Et lui qui avait pensé au début qu'Harry avait mal vécu leur coming-out. Maintenant, on pouvait vraiment dire qu'il voyait ça sous un angle bien différent. Harry, justement, qui grimaça. Il ne savait pas vraiment si on pouvait _dire_ sans se tromper qu'il était « gay »… bien sûr il ne s'était jamais rien passé avec Cho et… d'autres, mais… il y avait _tellement_ de possibilités, de… de… Derrière lui, Ron hocha la tête à sa place. Ouais. Son meilleur pote était complètement homosexuel. Seamus hocha la tête en réponse, pensif, imprimant l'information. Neville rebaissa enfin les yeux vers leur ami :

-Et donc… Fit-il. Malfoy ?

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'en revenir, Harry dut répéter que oui, Malfoy. Ce Malfoy. Pas un autre, juste celui-là. Il fallait dire aussi que des Malfoy, il n'y en avait pas trente-six. Neville hocha la tête à son tour, avec sur le visage une expression similaire à celle de Seamus, impressionné, mais assimilant.

-Malfoy… Répéta Dean une nouvelle fois.

Ce n'était même plus une question c'était… juste… Malfoy. Okay. Ils auraient pu s'en douter, mais en même temps, pas trop. Chacun eut alors une moue perplexe un peu différente de celle des autres. Dean dut se dire quelque chose comme… « _Dingue. Malfoy. Ça me tue._ ». Seamus plus quelque chose comme… « _Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va devoir être potes avec les potes de Malfoy maintenant ? Et par potes-de-Malfoy je veux dire Vidal._ ». Et Neville plutôt quelque chose comme… « _Wow. Cinq mecs dans ce dortoir et Ron et moi on est les seuls hétéros_. ».

…Et sur ce coup-là, ce n'était même pas totalement vrai.

-Du coup… Tenta Harry après un moment de silence. Vous êtes toujours okay, ou… ?

Tous les trois eurent un petit rictus, comme s'ils avaient pensé à la même chose à l'exact même moment. Ce fut Dean qui le mit en mots :

-Tu sais, à Gryffondor le seul qui avait encore un _vrai_ problème avec Malfoy… c'était toi. Alors t'inquiète pas pour nous, on va s'y faire très vite.

Il ponctua son intervention d'un rapide clin d'œil et la remarque fit rire Ron. C'était qu'il n'avait pas tout-à-fait tort. Harry aurait pu s'en sentir offensé, mais ça le rassura plutôt, de savoir que ses amis le prenait aussi bien aussi vite. Il se laissa même retomber en arrière sur son lit, soufflant lourdement. Eh bien. Faire son coming-out, c'était vachement stressant – définitivement pas un truc qu'il ferait tous les jours. Il entendit ses amis ricaner un peu à sa réaction, mais il n'en eut _totalement_ rien à faire.

Il était trop, _trop_ soulagé pour en être affecté.

 **.**

Blaise, avec Lou, entrèrent dans la salle commune comme ils avaient parcouru le chemin jusqu'ici : la main dans celle de l'autre. C'était un peu bizarre, il fallait le dire, mais pas plus bizarre que le fait d'être observé par des élèves de leur maison avec ce petit rictus qu'ils avaient tous comme s'ils s'en étaient doutés.

Draco était allongé sur le canapé près de la cheminée, un oreiller sur le visage, les mains sur l'oreiller. Ils approchèrent, perplexes. Quand Lou l'avait quitté, il prenait son petit déjeuner avec Potter, alors qu'est-ce que… Blaise fronça les sourcils.

-Ça va mon pote ? Demanda-t-il, presque inquiet.

-Chenavedanslbonheur.

-Quoi ?

Draco se débarrassa de son oreiller, soupira un grand coup et répéta pour ses amis qui ne parlaient pas le « coussin » :

-Je nage dans le bonheur !

Les autres eurent un petit rictus amusé. Draco était ri-di-cule. Mais ils ne purent pas l'arborer longtemps parce que Draco les fixa à leur tour, depuis son canapé. Il baissa ses yeux sur leurs mains, puis remonta le regard vers leurs visages, et une deuxième fois, et une troisième fois. Tout ça dans le plus grand silence, qu'il finit par briser :

-J'en étais _sûr !_ Triompha-t-il en se redressant sur le sofa.

Blaise eut un petit sourire embarrassé, Lou fut embarrassée tout court. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas la main, cependant, et Draco se poussa même pour leur laisser le canapé et prendre un fauteuil à la place.

-Depuis quand ? Continuait-il, enthousiaste. Depuis peu ? Depuis maintenant ?

-Approximativement vingt minutes, approuva Lou alors, souriant malgré tout.

Draco eut une petit moue impressionnée et, avec un sourire, souhaita très officiellement :

-Félicitations, joyeuses premières vingt minutes.

 **.**

 _\- Jeudi 7 novembre -_

Ce n'était pas dimanche, et pourtant ce matin-là personne ne dut trouver le courage de se lever pour le petit déjeuner. L'école, assoupie, se faisait paresseuse.

Minerva n'avait même pas vraiment touché à son bol, les yeux creusés de fatigue posés sur les quelques trois élèves qui avaient fait le déplacement – des insomniaques, ou des cauchemardeux, en n'en pas douter. A la table professorale, une fois de plus, elle était seule. Elle baissa les yeux vers son bol encore plein, fronçant alors les sourcils.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me suis même levée ? Maugréa-t-elle pour elle-même.

Et alors, sans y repenser à deux fois, elle se leva et quitta la salle. Après tout, il était encore tôt. Et surtout, elle avait encore le temps de se recoucher.

Sur les coups de midi, ce fut déjà plus animé. Albus Dumbledore fit l'honneur de sa présence, ainsi que le professeur Snape et tous les autres autour de la grande table. Les tables des élèves se remplirent bien vite, avec les effectifs qu'ils purent étant donné la quantité d'absents en ces jours de vacances. Les conversations, les rires, les murmures et le brouhaha habituel, tout le bruit qui faisait que, graduellement, la Grande Salle prenait toute sa vie.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes de me voler mes affaires !

C'était la voix de Rose Fitzwilliam, préfète de Serdaigle, qui avait l'air de venir à bout de sa tolérance de _troc_ et de _partage_ de chose qu'elle avait toujours compté garder pour elle. « _C'est une question de principe,_ » ajouta-t-elle-même, « _de respect de l'espace personnel !_ ». Mais bien vite retentit en écho la voix de Sam Beckett, préfète de Gryffondor, qui avait l'air d'être frappée de plein fouet par un niveau supérieur d'hypocrisie.

- _Tu_ t'introduis dans _mon_ dortoir pendait que _je_ dors pour me parler et _tu_ me parles _d'espace personnel_?

En d'autres mots, la vie à Poudlard reprenait son cours normal. Elles arrivaient aux portes de la Grande Salle et Rose levait les yeux au ciel. _Tout de suite, les grands mots…_ De toute façon elles n'allaient pas y passer la journée et elle tendit une main vers Sam, d'une manière qui n'appelait pas à la négociation. Soufflant, la jeune fille en Rouge et Or fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une brosse à cheveux, qu'elle lui mit dans la main, résignée.

-Je te la reprendrai de toute façon, j'ai perdu la mienne la semaine dernière.

Rose roula ses yeux un instant, mais laissa filer, _pour cette fois_. Encore. De toute façon Sam ne faisait déjà plus vraiment attention à elle et elles allèrent chacune vers leur table.

-Si tu comptais manger avec Luna elle est avec Neville chez Gryffondor.

…Alors elles allèrent toutes les deux vers la même table, même si pas tout-à-fait au même endroit. Sam ne put retenir un petit sourire moqueur et Rose fit semblant de ne pas le voir. La Serdaigle alla s'asseoir avec son amie et Sam se posa près de Seamus et de Dean.

-Potter et Weasley font une grasse mat' de compétition ? Demanda-t-elle en s'installant, les mains déjà au-dessus des plats de poulet grillé.

-Ça je saurais pas dire, par contre ne vous retournez pas tout de suite mais une vague de Serpentard arrive à _onze heures_ …

Ils se remettaient toujours de la nouvelle donnée par Harry la veille et la blague de son petit ami fit ricaner Dean un instant. Sam releva les yeux vers les portes de la Grande Salle. C'était Harry, et Ron, qui arrivaient avec Malfoy, Zabini et Vidal. La Gryffondor esquissa un genre de rictus. _En voilà une belle clique_. Elle remarqua la main de son amie dans celle du préfet de Serpentard et plissa les yeux un instant, comme pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

 _Mais… mais…_ Mais elle ne lui avait rien dit !

Ron s'assit près de Sam, Harry près de Ron, Draco près d'Harry, Blaise en face et Lou aussi loin de Sam qu'elle le pouvait. Son amie la fixa, cependant, longtemps – parce qu'on ne lui la faisait pas, à elle. Lou finit par regarder dans sa direction, força un sourire et lui tira la langue – assez rapide pour que personne d'autre ne la voie. _C'est pas tes affaires, Beckett_. Mais elle souriait quand même et Sam lui accorda une expression… impressionnée. _Okay, tu me caches des trucs mais tu gères bien_. Vidal répondu avec un clin d'œil, avant que Blaise ne remarque qu'elles _communiquaient_ et ne se retourne vers elle, l'air suspicieux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous vous dîtes ?

-Hm ? Répondit Lou en levant les yeux sur lui, faussement innocente. Qui, moi ?

-Toi. Toi et Beckett. Vous vous dîtes quoi.

Elle fronça les sourcils avec un petit sourire amusé :

-On ne se dit rien du tout voyons, on est à trois kilomètres l'une de l'autre.

Elles étaient à quelque chose comme _deux mètres_ l'une de l'autre mais l'important c'était l'esprit de la chose. Blaise plissa un peu plus les yeux, sondant son mensonge un instant. Il se retourna vers Sam, qui ne faisait déjà plus attention à eux, puis vers Lou de nouveau.

-Hmm… ouais… je te crois pas, mais c'est pas grave…

Elle eut pour lui un petit sourire et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un rapide baiser volé. Ça l'embarrassa un instant et Lou trouva ça adorable – c'était comme s'il n'avait pas encore tout-à-fait imprimé le fait que c'était quelque chose qui pouvait, en fait, arriver maintenant.

-Ferme la bouche, Blaise, se moqua Draco juste en face. On dirait un poisson.

Il pouvait parler… D'ailleurs Blaise se retourna vers lui pour lui adresser un sourcil relevé et un sourire sarcastique. Lui au moins il ne lui avait pas fallu deux mois et l'aide clandestine de cinq personnes supplémentaires. Il ne lui dit pas, cela dit, il avait tout de même un certain respect pour ses amis. De toute façon Draco se fit la remarque tout seul et grimaça un instant, retroussant le nez, même, tant il sentit qu'il était un peu mal placé pour juger son ami.

Ça fit rire Blaise, et sourire Harry qui se retournait justement vers lui. Il se pencha un peu et l'embrassa sur la joue – ça les fit rougir tous les deux un instant. C'était étrange ce changement drastique entre eux, mais Harry avait l'impression qu'ils avaient perdu tellement de temps à cause de lui qu'il se refusait de se refuser quoi que ce fût. Draco était mignon en parlant avec son meilleur ami ? Ça méritait définitivement un baiser sur la joue.

-Eh, Seamus… Lança Ron, sournois. Tu n'évitais pas Vidal, récemment ?

L'Irlandais s'étouffa alors presque avec son verre d'eau. Ils n'étaient plus sur un terrain de Quidditch, il avait pensé un instant que la situation passerait inaperçu. Lou hésita entre un sourire sardonique et une grimace de dégoût, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Sam ricana, moqueuse, et Blaise prit la main de Lou dans la sienne.

-Il est moins stupide qu'il en a l'air, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Merci… Maugréa Seamus en se remettant de ses émotions.

Moins stupide peut-être, mais Lou avait toujours un certain ressentiment envers l'accueil mémorable qu'il lui avait réservé en septembre. Buvant dans son verre de jus de citrouille, elle fit semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'on parlait toujours de ça. Dean voulut changer de sujet, pour chasser l'embarras de son petit ami.

-Ça dit à quelqu'un un Quidditch cet aprèm ?

Son petit ami qui avait peut-être été un abruti avec une nouvelle arrivée, envoyée directement à Serpentard. La faute de ce violent conflit qui les avait opposés à tant de traîtres et d'enfants de sorciers noirs, des élèves qui n'avaient pas tous eu le cran de Malfoy ou de Zabini. Mais Dean était sûr, vraiment sûr, que Seamus était tout prêt à se racheter auprès de Vidal d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Grave ! Lança Sam, enthousiaste à l'idée d'écraser la future équipe adverse avec son coéquipier poursuiveur habituel.

-Oooh non-non-non, objecta très rapidement Blaise. Si on joue, vous ne faites pas équipe, ce serait limite de la triche.

Dean et Sam eurent l'air choqués, de concert – leurs amis auraient pu prendre leur défense mais lorsqu'il devint évident que les Vert et Argent étaient trop peu nombreux pour faire un _Gryffondor contre Serpentard_ , ils furent soudain tous d'accord avec le _très juste_ Zabini. « _Bande d'hypocrites…_ », mais le juron synchrone passa inaperçu.

-Neville, appela Ron en se tournant vers un peu plus loin sur la table. Quidditch, vous en êtes ?

Leur ami se retourna dans leur direction – Rose s'était évaporée, Sam trouva ça dommage, elle aurait bien aimé la voir se ridiculiser sur un balai. D'ailleurs, elle se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas partie spécifiquement parce qu'ils avaient commencé à parler d'un Quidditch… Luna, elle, semblait enthousiaste. Neville eut un petit sourire, accompagné d'un petit soupir.

-Je sens que je vais le regretter… Dit-il, acceptant tout de même.

La Serdaigle le regarda avec un mélange d'amusement et de tendresse qui fit rougir un peu le Gryffondor – il ne s'y faisait toujours pas. « _Cool alors !_ », Ron était bien content qu'ils puissent compter deux joueurs supplémentaires. Pas de quoi faire de vraies équipes, mais définitivement de quoi donner quelque chose de pas trop mal. Harry termina son verre d'eau cul-sec, avant de se lever.

-Je vais demander à McGo si on peut utiliser toutes les balles, exceptionnellement.

Parce que le Souaffle c'était bien, mais le Souaffle, le Vif et _au moins_ un Cognard, c'était mieux. Draco le regarda partir en direction de la table professorale avec un petit sourire satisfait, et Dean enchaîna.

-Donc… Sam et moi on est punis… qui veut poursuivre avec moi ?

-Qui veut poursuivre avec _moi_ ? Renchérit Sam avec un petit sourire charmeur.

-Moi je veux bien, intervint Lou. Si t'arrêtes de sourire comme ça, c'est terrifiant.

La Gryffondor eut l'air choqué, de nouveau. _Tant de haine envers sa personne !_ Mais bon, elles feraient équipe et ça lui allait, même si ça fit doucement rire Dean, et aussi Harry, qui revenait à la table avec les autres.

-McGo veut bien ! Lança-t-il. Et Vidal, il faut que tu le saches, Dean et Seamus ne jouent jamais dans la même équipe.

Seamus s'était dit qu'il ne ferait pas la remarque, que peut-être pour cette fois ils feraient une exception, mais Dean avait l'air de trouver ça bien trop amusant. Lou écarquilla un peu les yeux. « _Finalement je ne veux pas de toi Beckett, tu me portes la poisse…_ », mais Sam n'allait pas perdre une occasion de voir jouer Lou et Seamus dans la même équipe, alors elle leva un sourcil légèrement sardonique et prononça d'une voix un peu ennuyée :

- _J'adorerais_ te laisser jouer dans l'équipe adverse, mais ce serait _tellement_ moins drôle.

Lou plissa les yeux, menaçante. _Tu ne vas pas oser…_ Mais c'était déjà fait et son amie eut pour elle un petit sourire moqueur. Si Lou et Sam poursuivaient, Seamus serait batteur sur ce coup-là. Pour détourner l'attention du _problème Vidal_ , Seamus se retourna de nouveau vers Neville.

-Tu bats, Nev ?

-Ooh, non, je bats pas…

-Tu poursuis alors ?

Question d'Harry, plutôt pertinente. Neville prit le temps d'y réfléchir, moue embêtée aux lèvres. Sa petite amie eut un petit rire attendri et l'embrassa sur le nez, alors qu'il était toujours pris dans de grandes réflexions intérieures. Et puis il finit par se résoudre, un peu blasé :

-Okay, je bats.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis gardienne ? Demanda Luna, doucement.

 _Bien observé_. Il restait deux postes de gardiens – Ron allait en prendre un – deux postes d'attrapeurs – pour Harry et Draco – et un poste de poursuiveur. Luna aurait pu poursuivre, mais elle serait sans doute bien plus à l'aise devant les anneaux, et Blaise bien plus efficace en attaque. Blaise qui se retourna vers sa toute nouvellement petite amie.

-On va vous éclater.

-Tu _rêves_ mon pote.

Ils avaient leurs équipes maintenant et les desserts furent bien vite engloutis. Sam chambra Lou sur le chemin avec cette histoire de faire équipe avec Finnigan, mais Lou fit semblant de ne rien entendre tout le temps qu'il fallut. Harry et Draco ne se lâchèrent la main que lorsque le Gryffondor se sépara du groupe pour aller chercher les balles. En revenant il ensorcela le Vif avec un _petrificus_ qu'il annulerait de là-haut plus tard, lâcha un Cognard sur les deux et puis lança le Souaffle dans les airs.

Sam et Dean se faisaient face, Dean fut plus rapide – _de peu_ , soulignerait Sam plus tard dans la soirée. Harry monta sur son balai pendant que les autres démarraient la rencontre, et il vola jusqu'à son petit ami. Il alla se stabiliser à son côté, lui vola un baiser qui surprit le Serpentard et demanda, avec un petit sourire :

-On leur laisse combien de temps ?

Draco, souriant en réponse, lui reprit son baiser. « _Je ne sais pas… dix minutes… quinze minutes… ?_ ». Sur le terrain, Neville détourna le Cognard de Blaise et le renvoya vers Sam.

-Super mon cœur ! Cria Luna, encourageante, depuis ses anneaux.

Ça avait été un très léger coup de chance, il comptait bien ne pas le faire remarquer. Beckett évita le projectile et accéléra vers son co-équipier habituel, à qui elle vola bien vite le Souaffle. « _T'utilises nos techniques contre moi, c'est bas Beckett…_ » – elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna dans la direction opposée, à pleine vitesse, avant de faire la passe à Lou pour feinter la défense de Blaise, qui ragea un instant. Un peu plus loin, Harry soupirait doucement.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Beckett faisait partie du complot.

Draco eut un petit rire léger. _Ouais_ , lui aussi ça lui avait fait ça quand il avait su. Et pourtant il avait été persuadé qu'elle avait une dent contre lui… il fallait croire qu'il s'était trompé. Se retournant vers le Serpentard de nouveau, Harry demanda :

-Tu sais au fait pourquoi elles ont fait ça ?

Mais Draco secoua la tête, avec une petite moue. Il n'en avait _absolument_ aucune idée. Pas que ça changeait quoi que ce fût pour lui, que ça ait été parce qu'elles avaient bonne âme ou perdu un pari ou il ne savait quoi. Tant qu'il pouvait maintenant regarder Harry sourire, et sourire dans _sa_ direction.

Harry se pencha vers lui, doucement, approcha ses lèvres avec un sourire sans vraiment les poser sur les siennes. Draco baissa les yeux vers elles, le souffle un peu court soudain. _Merlin qu'il était amoureux de ce garçon_. Harry combla millimètre après millimètre, doucement, avant que Draco ne l'entende, doucement, murmurer :

-… _Finite incantatem_.

Et alors, rangeant vivement sa baguette, il s'éloigna de Draco et partit en flèche vers le Vif qui s'envolait déjà à une vitesse fulgurante.

-Eh ! S'indigna Draco. C'est de la triche !

Et c'en était. Il partit à sa poursuite dans la seconde qui suivit. Ils jouèrent bien pendant une heure – Draco et Harry ratèrent l'un et l'autre plusieurs fois le Vif exprès, juste pour que le match se poursuive. Le Cognard se précipita vers Lou, à défaut du temps de faire mieux Seamus le frappa vers le sol. Il lui fit signe que _de rien_ , de loin, elle ne le vit pas – trop occupée à poursuivre Blaise pour reprendre le Souaffle. Blaise qui tenta un but, arrêté par Ronald.

-J'suis plus dur à feinter, beau brun… Sourit le gardien.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Blaise puis fit la passe à Lou, qui rit au nez de son petit ami avant de repartir en flèche dans la direction opposée. Blaise qui leva les yeux au ciel – _quelle petite bande de prétentieux_ – et se dépêcha de repartir en défense. N'empêche, il sourit. Si on lui avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt que tout ce monde-là se ferait un petit match amical un jeudi après-midi en pleines vacances de Toussaint, il y avait cent-dix pour-cent de chance qu'il ne l'aurait pas cru.

-Ecrase-les mon ange ! Retentit de nouveau la voix de Luna pour Neville qui prenait de l'assurance à la batte.

C'était son âme de fan qui parlait – qui _hurlait_ , même, depuis l'autre bout du terrain. Harry eut un petit rire. Ses amis étaient déchaînés, ça faisait plaisir à voir. Draco passa devant lui incroyablement vite et il partit immédiatement à sa poursuite. S'il avait vu le Vif, il ferait mieux d'être sur ses talons. Il la vit à son tour, la petit balle dorée, et se pencha un peu plus sur son balai pour gagner de la vitesse.

L'équipe de Harry menait, principalement grâce à Ron il fallait le dire, parce que si Sam et Dean se valaient en poursuite il ne fallait pas oublier que les autres ne faisaient pas partie des équipes de l'école et que – pour certain – leur dernier _match_ de Quidditch remontait à un sacré petit bout de temps. Harry qui rattrapa graduellement Draco dans la course au Vif, allongeant le bras, lui montrant bien qu'il voulait _cette fois-ci_ mettre fin au match en attrapant la petite balle.

Le Vif eut une feinte, qu'ils suivirent tous les deux, au quart de tour. Ils furent épaule à épaule, quelques longues secondes, cherchant l'opportunité de la victoire. Harry eut un mouvement en avant, que Draco rattrapa par réflexe et, au dernier moment… Harry se rétracta, Draco eut le Vif.

- _Fin de match !_ Cria-t-il pour que les autres cessent.

Blaise, Dean, Neville et Luna crièrent à la victoire, en retour. Harry se rapprocha de Draco, avec le sourire d'un garçon amoureux.

-T'es trop fort, susurra-t-il presque, s'approchant pour un baiser.

Ce fut doux, et tendre, et Harry immisça doucement sa langue pour une caresse d'un petit ami à l'autre. Draco ferma les yeux. Harry s'éloignant, souriant, amoureux, et commanda son balai de le ramener vers le sol. Seulement alors Draco revit en mémoire le petit geste de retrait de son _adversaire_ et fronça les sourcils.

-Attends, Harry… tu m'as laissé gagner ?

Mais Harry était toujours en train de retourner au sol, et Draco dut hausser la voix :

-Harry ? Fit-il. Harry !

A croire que Potter n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre. _Quel petit…_ Draco, avec un sourire désabusé, le suivit à la descente. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il l'aimait trop pour ça. Mais il le lui revaudrait, ça c'était sûr… En attendant, on se retrouvait peu à peu sur le sol, et aucun d'eux sans doute n'avait pensé passer un si bon après-midi en compagnie des autres.

 **.**

 _\- Vendredi 8 novembre -_

Draco, assis seul à la table de Serpentard, avait un peu les yeux dans le brouillard. Il était huit heures quinze, à peine. Il s'était levé à huit heures, avant Blaise, avant Lou. Il avait fait exprès – avec Harry, ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Harry qui arrivait, d'ailleurs, aux portes de la Grande Salle, marchant vers lui et sa table de Vert et Argent. Draco se surprenait parfois à se demander si ce qu'il vivait là était vraiment la réalité. C'était tellement beau, tellement _bien_ , presque trop pour être vrai.

Et puis Harry s'asseyait, comme il le fit là, et il l'embrassait avec ces sentiments nouveaux qu'ils partageaient maintenant, et il donnait raison à son cœur battant la haute cadence : c'était maintenant le bonheur, c'était maintenant la joie.

-Je n'étais pas sûr que tu te réveilles… Dit Draco, doucement, quand ils se séparèrent.

Alors Harry lui sourit, amusé. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il le connaissait vraiment bien. Mais un rendez-vous avec lui, avant d'être rejoint par les autres, ce n'était pas à rater. La veille avait été exaltante, mais ils avaient aussi besoin de passer du temps, juste tous les deux. Le temps de s'apprivoiser. Le temps de… _d'avoir du temps_.

Draco noua leurs doigts, discrètement, sous la table. Il était prêt, tellement prêt pour cette histoire qui démarrait entre eux, qu'il prévoyait de ne jamais laisser Harry se soustraire à ses yeux amoureux.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Hey ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous ayez aimé le chapitre dernier, ça a beaucoup compté pour moi de le savoir à cette étape cruciale de cette fiction ! :)

J'espère que celui-là vous a plu aussi, même s'il se passe moins de choses ! Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :3

Et bien sûr je vous dis à mercredi prochain (15/06/16) pour le chapitre 33, l'avant dernier !

Ciao ciao :)  
Chip.


	34. 33 - Comme les onze doigts de la main

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris/follow ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Comme les onze doigts de la main -**

 _Toc-toc-toc._

Ron fronça les sourcils dans son lit, toujours endormi. Le bruit sourd semblait venir de bien loin, comme au travers d'un rideau de brume.

 _Toc-toc-toc_.

Le bruit se rapprochait, Ron se retourna entre ses draps. Il commençait à faire la différence entre ses rêves et le réel de ses couvertures au toucher, mais se résolut tout de même à tenter de s'accrocher à son sommeil. Les traits de son visage se détendirent, il retombait… doucement… dans le cœur… de sa nuit…

 _Hiiiyaaagh !_

Il se réveilla cette fois-ci en sursaut, se redressa, même, dans son lit. _Par les socquettes de Merlin !_ Est-ce que quelqu'un souhaitait sa mort ? Il n'y avait pas idée de faire un bruit pareil ! On aurait dit un hibou à l'agonie, ou un hibou… Le regard de Ron se fit blasé. Si c'était un hibou pressé devant la fenêtre de leur chambre, il ne répondait plus de rien.

-Vous auriez pu lui ouvrir, quand même, ronchonna-t-il pour ses camarades de dortoir.

Mais ça ne servait à rien, puisqu'il n'y avait plus que lui. Il se demanda un instant quelle heure il pouvait bien être, mais le volatile tapa encore trois coups sur la vitre avec son bec et il se leva – comme sur des ressors – près à massacrer du hibou. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, détacha le message de sa patte comme s'il s'agissait d'un sprint et l'ouvrit avec cette légère pointe d'énervement qu'il avait gagné avec un réveil pareil.

-Il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit important…

L'oiseau repartait déjà et, à mesure que Ron lisait, ses traits se détendirent. Même, avant que le hibou ne soit trop loin, il cria dans sa direction « _Merci petit pote !_ » et retourna à sa lecture.

 _« Bonjour Ron, »_ disait la lettre, _« j'espère que le hibou qui va t'apporter cette lettre ne va pas te réveiller… »_

C'était Hermione, qui revenait avec tous les autres dimanche prochain par le train mais qui n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie d'écrire tout de même au moins une lettre pendant ces vacances à son petit ami. _Aaw, c'était trop mignon_. Ron se retourna de nouveau vers le reste du dortoir, pour dire à Harry que Hermione lui avait écrit, mais alors il se souvint de nouveau qu'il était seul dans la pièce.

Il sauta dans un pantalon, enfila une chemise et sortit en salle commune. Il allait bien réussir à dire à quelqu'un que sa petite amie lui avait écrit, nom d'un Vert Gallois ! Mais dans la salle commune il ne vit que Dean, avec Seamus. Même pas Neville qui devait être avec Luna, ni Harry qui devait être avec son tout nouveau petit ami. Soupirant, il s'incrusta dans un fauteuil près de ses amis, la lettre sur ses genoux et les yeux un peu dans le vague.

-Les mecs, sincèrement, à vous voir tous comme ça je commence à me sentir seul.

Vivement qu'Hermione revienne. Ça fit rire les deux autres, pas compatissants pour une mornille. La porte d'un des dortoirs des filles de septième année s'ouvrit et Beckett, l'uniforme approximativement défroissé et les cheveux à l'agonie, descendit les escaliers.

-Eh, y'a pas quelqu'un qui a faim ? Lança-t-elle en approchant.

Son ventre grogna, et tout le monde pu l'entendre – personnellement, elle crevait la dalle. Rien d'étonnant à ça, puisqu'il était déjà presque midi. Mais ça tombait bien parce que les autres commençaient à avoir faim aussi – surtout Ron, qui venait lui aussi de se lever après tout. Et si Harry se rappelait qu'il était humain et qu'il avait besoin de nourriture en plus de son amour et de son eau fraîche, ils le retrouveraient directement là-bas.

Oh et d'ailleurs… Ron aurait un petit quelque chose à ne pas oublier de mettre dans sa lettre en réponse à Hermione, plus tard dans la journée. _Tu as entendu parler d'un Ron bi, prépare-toi pour un Harry carrément gay._ Ils se levaient pour partir et Ron retint un petit rire.

Non, il ne dirait pas ça comme ça.

Et puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement, alors qu'il suivait les autres en direction de la sortie. Harry. Pour Blaise, pour lui, il ne lui avait encore rien dit.

 **.**

Rose Fitzwilliam se sentait un peu de trop. Elle avait mangé avec Luna Lovegood un jour sur trois – facile – depuis le début des vacances et le départ de ses amis la semaine passée. Le truc, c'était qu'elle avait l'impression que Luna était trop gentille pour lui demander de la laisser un peu seule avec son petit ami. Ou même, peut-être qu'elle n'y pensait pas.

-Bon… Fit-elle, finissant son assiette en quelques bouchées rapides. Je vous abandonne, j'ai dit à Flitwich que je lui apporterai un papier aujourd'hui et j'ai pas encore commencé.

-Oh, c'est dommage, fit Luna alors.

Mais Rose envoya un clin d'œil – « _C'est la vie !_ » – et se leva bien vite de table. Luna et Londubat avaient bien mérité de passer un peu de temps juste tous les deux. Elle quitta la Grande Salle, passa à deux doigts de percuter Malfoy qui y rentrait, s'excusa avec un petit sourire et alla se trouver une occupation pour la journée. La bibliothèque ? Ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'y aller.

Avec Malfoy, il y avait Potter, et Potter la regarda s'éloigner avec dans le regard le même petit quelque chose qu'il avait eu la veille en fixant Beckett sur son balai.

-Fitzwilliam… Fit-il, comme pour lui-même. Quand je pense qu'elle en était elle aussi…

Draco eut un petit sourire attendri. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Harry avait dit quelque chose de semblable pour chacun de ceux qui avaient permis le début de leur histoire. Il lui prit les mains, l'amena doucement à lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Leurs doigts se mêlèrent, Draco sentit un sourire se dessiner tout contre lui. Et puis il fronça les sourcils, un peu intrigué, un peu amusé.

-En parlant de ça… Fit-il en se reculant. Ça n'a pas choqué tes amis que Beckett s'entende si bien avec les miens ?

Ça fit rire Harry, qui se souvenait encore de la réaction de son dortoir quand il leur avait dit qu'il sortait avec Draco.

-Crois-moi, après toi et moi ils ne sont plus à ça près.

Draco haussa un sourcil, perplexe, mais Harry se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser encore. Ils avaient prévu de déjeuner avec leurs amis respectifs, ce qui voulait dire que depuis qu'ils avaient passé les portes de la Grande Salle, ils étaient supposés avoir pris une route différente, vers de différentes tables. Si seulement ils avaient bougé.

-Bon… Finit par souffler Harry en se reculant à son tour. On se voit après ?

Et Draco hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'ils se verraient après, il était complètement accro. Harry s'éloigna, lâcha ses mains, et se retourna après un petit sourire. Draco inspira longuement, souffla doucement. Puis il se retourna, lui aussi, en direction de sa table. _Merlin !_ Le cœur rapide, les sensations étranges dans l'estomac et cette manie qu'il avait de rougir tout le temps… Il cacha un instant son visage dans ses mains, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sourire.

-Regarde où tu marches, Playboy !

C'était Blaise, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher – lui – de s'amuser aux dépends de ses réactions amoureuses. Il répondit avec un très mature « _gna gna gna_ » et s'assit en face de son meilleur ami. Lou, elle, eut un petit sourire sournois :

-Au fait, comment est-ce que tu as prévu de l'annoncer à Pansy et à Théo ? Que tu sors avec Potter ?

Draco grimaça un instant. Il devait avouer qu'il s'était _peut-être_ déjà posé la question avant ça. C'était délicat après tout, il était lui… Harry était Harry… et il ne pouvait certainement pas faire comme Blaise et Lou avait fait avec lui, se tenant là, la main dans la main, en attendant qu'ils remarquent qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent.

-Je pensais à quelque chose comme… « eh, devinez qui est gay pour Potter ! », railla-t-il avec un rictus désabusé.

Blaise plissa un instant les yeux. « _Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis sûr que tu peux trouver mieux…_ ». Lou ne se retint pas de rire franchement. Après tout ce par quoi il était passé, dire à ses amis qu'il sortait avec Harry ne serait sans doute qu'une formalité, il n'avait vraiment pas à s'en faire pour ça, elle en était certaine.

-J'ai une idée, fit Draco alors, sur le ton du secret. Moi je le dis comme ça, vite fait, et tout de suite – _hop ! – v_ ous enchaînez avec vous. Voyez ?

Blaise plissa _un peu plus_ les yeux. Est-ce que Draco pensait vraiment pouvoir faire diversion de cette manière ? Est-ce qu'il était sincère quand il disait penser que la nouvelle de Blaise sortant avec Lou serait plus intrigante aux yeux de Théo et Pansy que celle de lui sortant avec Potter ? Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Lou se racla la gorge, un instant :

-Hm… Fit-elle, songeuse. Je pense qu'il y a quelques grosses failles dans ton plan…

Et Blaise la secondait : c'était rien de le dire. Draco eut une petite moue embêtée. « _Ouais, je sais…_ ». Amusée, Lou leva les yeux vers la table de Gryffondor. Elle savait que Granger avait été absente pour les vacances elle aussi, et que quelqu'un serait bien chargé de lui dire pour Potter et Draco. Un instant, elle se demanda qui ce serait… si Harry allait se lancer comme quelqu'un de responsable, ou s'il allait envoyer un ami à la place.

Et en fait, ce ne serait ni l'un ni l'autre.

 **.**

Harry et les autres étaient en salle commune depuis un moment maintenant et Ron, monté au dortoir, n'était pas redescendu depuis un petit bout de temps. Rien d'étonnant, après tout il ne passait pas tout leur temps entassé les uns sur les autres, mais comme Harry passait plus de temps avec Draco qu'avec Ron depuis qu'il… _oh Merlin…_ depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, qu'il eut envie d'aller voir si tout était toujours okay avec son meilleur ami.

Il frappa à la porte avant d'ouvrir, pour s'annoncer. Ron était sur son lit, parchemin et plume sortis. Il leva les yeux en entendant la porte et eut un petit sourire pour lui.

-Salut.

Harry répondit, doucement, et referma la porte derrière lui pendant que Ron rebaissait les yeux vers le parchemin sur lequel il était occupé à écrire. Il avait fait ça bien, un manuel sous le parchemin pour ne pas le trouer, un manuel sous le pot d'encre pour ne pas le renverser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Harry en s'appuyant contre la porte.

-J'écris à Hermione, répondit Ron, sourire aux lèvres. Elle m'a envoyé une lettre ce matin, et je me suis dit en plus que ce serait l'occasion de la prévenir des petits changements qu'il y a eu ici pendant son absence – histoire qu'elle ne se sente pas totalement larguée.

Harry eut un petit rire, mi-gêné mi-amusé. _Des petits changements…_ Son meilleur ami faisait certainement allusion à Draco et… tout ça… Il s'éclaircit la gorge et profita qu'ils commençaient une conversation pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Tu me laisseras ajouter un petit mot ? Demanda-t-il, presque timidement.

-Bien sûr, pas de problème.

Il devait s'appliquer pour ne pas faire de tâches et il ne releva pas vraiment les yeux vers lui. Ron expliquait sans doute déjà pas mal de chose dans sa lettre, Harry ajouterait juste quelques mots pour lui promettre de tout lui expliquer en personne, il lui devait bien ça, c'était sa meilleure amie après tout. Il baissa un peu les yeux sur ses mains, en attendant que Ron ait fini. C'était un silence étrange, Harry se demanda si c'était à cause de sa présence. Il savait bien que Ron avait participé à tout ça et… et que du coup il ne pouvait le prendre que bien, mais… enfin, et si jamais…

-Harry.

Il releva la tête aussi vite qu'il était humainement possible, comme s'il avait attendu ça depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Ron avait délaissé sa lettre pour tourner toute son attention vers lui.

-Il faut que je sois totalement honnête avec toi mon pote.

Harry sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Il avait l'air tellement sérieux, c'était terrifiant. Pourtant il le vit se mordre la lèvre, distraitement, et quelque chose en lui se détendit – ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il pensait, finalement. Ou bien est-ce que si ?

-Moi je le sais pour toi alors, tu sais, ce serait juste que je te le dise. Et puis, je l'ai dit à Hermione alors…

Harry fronça les sourcils, légèrement perdu. _Quoi ?_ Il ne dit rien cependant, laissa à Ron le temps de mettre des mots sur sa pensée. C'était légèrement stressant, cela dit, et il pria un instant pour que son meilleur ami se décide à lui dire ce qu'il avait en tête. Il le vit prendre une grande inspiration, avant de lâcher d'un seul coup d'un seul :

-Je suis bi.

…Silence. Les deux amis se regardèrent, fixement, sans rien dire, encore un moment. Ron se racla la gorge, un peu.

-Bisexuel, reprit-il. Je… hm, j'aime les filles et les garçons.

Harry plissa un peu les yeux. Outre le fait qu'il ne s'y était pas du tout attendu, et outre aussi le fait qu'il revivait chacune de leurs conversations depuis le coming-out de leurs amis, en passant par ce jour où il lui avait demandé pour la possibilité d'être attiré par un mec, il y avait aussi… Harry se retourna un instant vers la porte, puis de nouveau vers Ron.

-Les autres savent ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Ron qui eut l'air légèrement surpris par sa réaction, mais qui sourit, un peu. Ça n'aurait pas dû l'étonner, pourtant, il commençait à connaître Harry depuis toutes ces années – chercher à savoir s'il était complètement dépassé par la situation ou s'il était aussi ignorant que les autres, c'était dans ses habitudes. Surtout que, en général, dans ces cas-là, il était _en fait_ complètement dépassé par la situation. Mais Ron embraya :

-Non, non ils ne savent pas. Je ne pense pas que ça les regarde, je l'ai juste… juste dit à Hermione. Il n'y a… pas longtemps.

Harry comprenait doucement. D'accord, il l'avait dit à Hermione parce qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et qu'il avait eu envie que sa petite amie sache qu'il était aussi attiré par les garçons, ça tenait la route. Mais alors… il fronça les sourcils, soudainement un peu confus.

-Mais du coup… pourquoi tu me le dis à moi ?

Ron fronça les sourcils à son tour, un peu amusé.

-Eh bien… parce que… tu es mon meilleur ami ?

C'était bien Harry ça aussi. A oublier, comme ça, parfois, son importance aux yeux des autres. Harry qui eut l'air d'avoir une illumination. « _Ooooh, je vois…_ ». Et puis il eut un petit sourire à son tour, comme s'il venait de penser à un truc hilarant.

-Et du coup tu lui as dit quoi dans ta lettre ? « Tu connaissais _Ron-le-petit-ami-bi_ , prépare toi pour _Harry-le-meilleur-ami-gay_ ! » ?

Mais Ron le regarda avec une expression si indescriptible qu'Harry cessa immédiatement de sourire.

-Oh non… t'as mis ça ?

-Non, j'ai pas mis ça ! S'exclama Ron avant d'éclater de rire.

Après tout il n'était pas meilleurs amis pour rien… même en _humour_ ils se ressemblaient. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

 **.**

 _\- Samedi 9 novembre -_

-Eh, Blaise, je peux te parler un instant ?

Blaise et Lou s'entreregardèrent, un peu étonnés. Draco venait d'arriver, sans Harry. Ce qui était plutôt logique, puisqu'ils étaient dans la salle commune de Serpentard et qu'il y avait plein d'endroits bien mieux pour traîner avec Potter que… eh bien, que la salle commune de Serpentard. Blaise se leva du canapé, laissant Lou se rasseoir en s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir à la place.

-Ouais, bien sûr.

C'était bizarre. Et pour tout dire un peu flippant. Il n'avait quand même pas… _déjà_ un problème avec son petit ami ? Ils avaient eu assez de mal comme ça à les pousser dans les bras de l'autre pour qu'ils évitent de se foutre sur la tronche après si peu de temps. Et si tôt dans la journée. Mais Draco avait surtout l'air un peu nerveux alors qu'il l'entraînait quelques pas plus loin, et Blaise trouva ça louche.

-Je me demandais… si tu pouvais…

Il avait l'air… embarrassé ? Blaise plissa doucement les yeux, soudain suspicieux.

-Comme Théo, Vincent et Grégory ne sont pas là, et… et que tu as une chambre de préfet, je me disais…

Alors les yeux de Blaise commencèrent à s'écarquiller lentement. Si cette phrase allait là où il pensait qu'elle allait, il n'en croyait en avance pas ses oreilles. Et pourtant, il avait vu juste, et Draco parvint à finir, malgré son embarras :

-Est-ce que tu pourrais, peut-être… me laisser le dortoir, juste pour ce soir ?

Blaise n'en revenait pas. Il sentit presque sa mâchoire inférieure tomber sous le choc. « _Quoi ?!_ ». Draco lui fit signe de parler moins fort, regardant autour d'eux pour voir si on les avait remarqués, rougissant doucement. Ça ne fit qu'encourager Blaise à penser qu'il avait raison, que c'était bien ce qu'il pensait.

-T'en as parlé avec Potter et tout ? Demanda-t-il alors, un ton en-dessous, avide de réponses. Je veux dire, vous vous êtes mis d'accord ?

Ce n'était plus « doucement » que Draco rougissait maintenant, c'était une transformation totale de son visage en couleur écarlate. Un sourire s'étira lentement sur les lèvres du préfet de Serpentard alors qu'il voyait se mettre en marche les rouages sous le crâne de son meilleur ami, comme s'il cherchait à se _défendre_ de quelque chose.

-On- on va juste passer la soirée ensemble ! Bégaya-t-il presque. Il ne va rien se passer, d'accord…

Blaise avait sincèrement du mal à le croire, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire moqueur, amusé aussi, mais surtout moqueur. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Draco et Potter. Tous seuls dans le dortoir de Serpentard. Ça criait _perte de virginité_ à tue-tête.

-N'importe-quoi ! Se défendit Draco, tant bien que mal. Ecoute, juste… tu veux bien ou pas ?

Blaise, qui se remettait doucement de ses émotions, parvint à calmer son rire et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami, presque solennel.

-Tout ce que tu voudras mon frère, sourit-il. C'est un grand soir pour toi.

-Oh la ferme…

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se débarrassa des mains de son meilleur ami. Il aurait été plus crédible si son visage avait été moins rose, mais eh, on faisait ce qu'on pouvait. Il espéra un instant que Blaise ne le charrie pas avec ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais alors qu'il quittait la salle commune de nouveau, laissant son ami retourner avec Lou, il sentit un petit sourire naître à ses lèvres.

Cette soirée, ce serait leur première _vraie_ soirée dans un _vrai_ endroit normal. Pas une salle de classe, pas les couloirs de l'école. Juste… cette chambre, et la possibilité pour Harry, s'il le désirait, de rester pour la nuit.

 **.**

Neville et Luna s'étaient assis sur les grands escaliers de pierre, ceux qui partaient du hall d'entrée du château de Poudlard et qui avaient la décence de ne jamais, jamais changer ni de place ni d'orientation. En d'autres termes, les seules marches dignes de confiance de l'école. Luna, la tête reposant contre l'épaule de son petit ami, allongea une main pour nouer leurs doigts sur ses genoux.

-Tout le monde a l'air de mieux s'aimer, dit-elle de sa voix claire.

Elle avait dû attendre de voir si ça durait. Harry et Malfoy, Gryffondor et Serpentard, les amis de Neville et les Vert et Argent. Et maintenant que ça faisait quelques jours, et que tout semblait rester le même… Neville eut un sourire tendre quand il sentit les doigts de Luna se serrer un peu plus autour des siens.

-Ça me fait plaisir, souffla-t-elle.

Elle était tellement douce, sa Luna, que Neville avait la sensation de tomber amoureux d'elle tous les jours de nouveau. Et ce temps qu'ils passaient rien que tous les deux, le Gryffondor le chérissait au possible. Devant eux, en contrebas, trop loin pour qu'ils entendent quoi que ce fut, se trouvaient Sam et Vidal. Neville se retourna un peu vers sa petite amie, et la détourna de ce hall, d'un geste tendre, pour lui voler un baiser.

Ainsi, ils ratèrent ce que Lou, elle, vit arriver de loin, et de plein front. Elle eut l'air blasée un instant. Elle se demandait ce que Sam avait voulu lui communiquer de si urgent, elle avait maintenant sa réponse : il s'agissait d'un immense traquenard.

-Sérieusement, Beckett ? Fit-elle alors, le regard droit devant elle.

-Ils disaient qu'ils voulaient te parler, j'ai dit que je pouvais arranger ça.

Il y avait bien trop de sourire dans sa voix, Sam était définitivement trop fière d'elle sur ce coup-là. En face arrivaient Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, le premier marchant bien plus assurément que le second. L'un dans l'autre, ça ne changeait pas des masses de trucs pour Lou : ils avançaient dans sa direction, et elle n'avait aucun moyen de partir sans les croiser.

-Tu me le paieras, fit-elle à son amie, grinçant presque des dents.

Finnigan s'arrêta à quelque chose comme trois mètres d'elles, Dean le poussa un peu dans le dos pour le forcer à s'approcher un peu plus, pour une véritable distance de conversation. Lou croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Peu importait ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à dire, sa réponse était _non_.

-Hm… Commença Finnigan, se raclant la gorge. Vu que nos amis, sont, hm… plus ou moins ensemble…

Lou haussa un sourcil. _Plus ou moins ?_ Draco et Potter passaient leurs journées à se sourire niaisement l'un à l'autre entre deux baisers. Ils étaient _totalement_ ensemble.

-…il se fait évident, continuait le garçon, qu'on va être amenés à… se côtoyer… plus ou moins… régulièrement…

-Sans déconner…

Sam lui donna un petit coup dans le dos, mais c'était sorti tout seul de toute façon. Lou leva les yeux au ciel. Tout ça était ridicule. Thomas se racla la gorge à son tour, comme pour inciter son petit ami à poursuivre.

-Je me rends compte, maintenant… Fit-il. Que je me suis conduis avec toi… comme un…

-Crevard.

-…idiot.

Sam se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas intervenir, Dean aussi. L'un, ou l'autre, put, il est vrai, laisser échapper un _très_ léger sourire amusé. Dean donna un petit coup dans le bras de son petit ami. Finnigan retint de justesse une grimace agacée, transformée au dernier moment en un genre de rictus forcé.

-Et… Insista Dean, tout bas.

-Et… si avec ta… répartition… la guerre est une excuse facile, elle ne justifie pas non plus mon… étroitesse d'esprit…

Lou haussa son deuxième sourcil. D'accord, il pensait à tout, pas mal. Mais toujours pas assez. Thomas eut l'air de se retenir quelques longues secondes avant d'intervenir de nouveau, toujours aussi bas :

- _Eeet_ …

-Et… Reprit Finnigan. Je suis… désolé… et promets de… me comporter avec toi… de meilleure manière… dans le futur.

Sourire crispé. Il y avait sur son visage un mélange d'embarras et du sentiment de se savoir totalement ridicule. Ça proférait à Lou un sentiment plutôt présent de supériorité, mais rien n'était moins sûr que sa capacité à le pardonner. Elle n'avait pas décroisé ses bras, le silence entre eux s'étirait, Sam toussa, forcée.

-Accepte, dit-elle entre ses dents.

-Non, répondit Lou de la même façon.

Lou regardait Finnigan, Sam regardait le plafond, et ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulut d'abord se montrer la plus mature :

-Accepte.

-Non.

-Accepte.

C'était agaçant cependant et Lou craqua la première :

- _D'accord._

Elle se força à sourire, et ça se vit que rien sur son visage à cet instant n'était une expression naturelle. Elle desserra à peine les dents pour prononcer, lentement, presque douloureusement :

-J'accepte… tes excuses…

-Merveilleux ! Lança Thomas à la seconde même où elle eut fini. De nouvelles bases, c'est vivifiant ! Allez, au plaisir !

Il prit son petit ami par les épaules et l'entraîna plus loin, faisant vivement demi-tour. Elle put entendre quelque chose comme « _Bon, ça s'est bien passé_. », suivi du grognement de honte de Seamus Finnigan, et laissa enfin échapper un véritable petit sourire, amusée.

-Ha ! Cria presque Sam, près d'elle. J'ai vu ! T'as souri !

-N'importe quoi.

Elle noya la preuve dans une expression ennuyée et s'éloigna de la préfète de Gryffondor, retournant du côté de sa salle commune. _Tout ça pour ça…_ Mais Sam la rattrapa bien vite, se hissant à sa hauteur et commença à marcher à son allure. Lou leva sur elle un regard amusé. « _Je ne vais pas me débarrasser de toi tout de suite, pas vrai ?_ ».

-Alors ça, répondit la Rouge et Or avec un clin d'œil. Jamais !

 **.**

Depuis que Draco et Potter sortaient ensemble, et qu'ils avaient mis fin au complot et du même coup aux _réunions_ du soir, Lou devait bien avouer que son dortoir lui paraissait bien vide. Quelques minutes avant le couvre-feu Draco était parti voir Potter ou elle ne savait quoi, Blaise était allé se coucher chez les préfets, elle n'avait plus eu qu'à monter.

Mais sans Pansy, on s'ennuyait un peu là-dedans. A vrai dire, sans _personne_ on s'ennuyait un peu, parce qu'il n'y avait même pas de conversation à écouter, d'une oreille discrète, avec un bon bouquin. Rien que le silence et les lits vides, pour tout dire c'était un peu déprimant. Et puis, si elle mourait là tout de suite, combien de temps est-ce qu'il faudrait pour qu'on la retrouve ? Draco ou Blaise ne pourraient pas monter les escaliers, c'était interdit aux garçons.

Merlin ! Et si elle se mettait à hanter le dortoir des filles ? _Le fantôme de la chambre_. C'était bien moins intimidant que le nom auquel elle avait pensé quand elle s'était perdue dans les couloirs en début d'année… comment c'était déjà ? Elle plissa les yeux sur son baldaquin. L'esprit du sous-sol ? Le fantôme des cachots ? Quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Ou alors non, quelque chose avec « perdu »…

Il retentit dans la chambre un fort bruit sourd et elle sursauta sur son matelas. _Putain c'était quoi ça_. Quelques secondes, elle tendit l'oreille. De longues, longues secondes. Elle commençait à penser qu'elle avait halluciné quand le bruit se répéta, une deuxième fois. _Merde alors_ , ça venait de la porte.

Elle se leva, prudente. S'approchant de l'entrée du dortoir, elle se répéta en boucle dans sa tête que si c'était quelque chose de dangereux, les gens dans la salle commune feraient probablement quelque chose pour l'aider. Enfin… S'il restait quelqu'un dans la salle commune… Prenant une grande inspiration, rassemblant son courage, elle ouvrit la porte doucement.

-…Blaise ?

Il eut un grand sourire, elle fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas… parti se coucher ? Il leva la main, au bout de laquelle il tenait un plateau d'échecs sorciers probablement pris quelque part dans la salle commune.

-A quel point t'es nulle à ce jeu ? Demanda-t-il, sournois.

-Moins nulle que toi, répondit Lou avec un petit sourire revêche. Pourquoi, tu veux jouer maintenant ?

Blaise haussa les épaules, comme si ça lui était égal, mais il avait quand même refait tout le chemin à l'envers depuis l'étage des préfets pour venir lui demander, alors Lou eut un petit sourire amusé. Et puis… comment avait-il fait pour frapper à la porte… s'il était toujours en bas de l'escalier ensorcelé ? L'escalier qui, précisément, ne laissait pas monter les garçons. Lou baissa les yeux alors, devant sa porte. Elle put y voir les chaussures de son petit ami. Les deux. Qu'il avait sans doute… juste… lancées sur le battant. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, sourcil haussé.

-Bah quoi, répondit Blaise avec un petit sourire charmeur. Ça a marché, non ?

Elle retourna dans la chambre, enfila elle-même des chaussures, ramassa celles de Blaise en sortant et referma la porte de son dortoir avant de descendre les fameux escaliers. Elle les lui rendit, il les remit, à la hâte.

-Alors, où tu veux t'installer ?

Elle lui montrait la salle commune, comme pour choisir une place, mais il prit sa main dans la sienne et l'emmena vers la sortie.

-Viens, fit-il. Je t'invite.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Les choses se concluent une à une ! J'espère que ma façon de finir ne vous ennuie pas trop, et que vous avez apprécié cet avant-dernier chapitre :)

Bien sûr vos avis m'intéressent toujours :3

Je vous dis à mercredi prochain (22/06/16) pour le 34e et **dernier chapitre** !

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	35. 34 - Deux à deux

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

Dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous le trouverez à la hauteur ! :3

 **Toujours un grand merci à celles et ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris/follow :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Deux à deux -**

Après avoir quitté ses amis en salle commune, Draco n'avait pas dû marcher très loin – Harry avait été à quelques couloirs de la salle commune de Serpentard. Il fallait dire qu'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous, aux alentours du couvre-feu, pour passer le début de la soirée avec leurs amis, et puis le reste juste entre eux. Draco prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne et effleura ses lèvres en un baiser aérien.

-T'es sûr que ça ne les dérange pas ? Demanda Harry pour la énième fois au moins.

-Je te l'ai dit, s'amusa son petit ami, il n'y avait que Blaise et il a accepté tout de suite.

Petite moue, petit sourire. Mais s'il le voulait, ils pouvaient aller dans son dortoir à lui, avec Weasley, Londubat… Soudain plus revigoré, Harry resserra un peu sa main autour de celle de Draco et entama leur marche vers les cachots de Serpentard. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient, en route ! Ça fit rire Draco, qui ne s'en cacha pas.

C'était tellement agréable de pouvoir être lui-même avec Harry, et être aimé quand même.

La salle commune était déserte, rien d'étonnant à cela, c'était l'heure où les élèves se retranchaient dans les dortoirs. Draco guida Harry à travers la salle, il sentit un faible ralentissement sur la fin, devant la porte de sa chambre. Souriant doucement, il se retourna.

-Je te promets, il n'y a personne.

Harry le croyait, simplement, c'était intimidant. Il n'était pas chez lui, il n'était pas dans les appartements de sa maison, et il se sentait un peu… étranger à l'endroit. Draco illumina la pièce, ferma la porte, et Harry regarda autour de lui. Ça ressemblait en fait beaucoup aux dortoirs de Gryffondor : cinq lits, une porte de salle de bain, des malles et armoires pour ranger leurs affaires.

Draco présenta rapidement les lieux – la fameuse salle de bain, son lit, les étagères où ils entassaient leurs bouquins et leurs babioles. Une toute petite fenêtre, qui semblait se trouver juste au-dessus du niveau de l'eau.

-Il ne faut pas être claustrophobe, dis-moi, sourit-il avec un petit air moqueur.

Draco eut une petite moue contrite – il n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Et puis son expression se fit légèrement taquine et il glissa :

-Heureusement que tu n'as peur de rien, alors…

Ça fit rire Harry. Draco l'observa un instant, attendri. Si on lui avait dit un jour que _lui_ ferait rire Harry de cette manière… eh bien disons qu'il aurait bien aimé le croire, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé ça possible.

-Evidemment, répondit son petit ami avec un clin d'œil. J'suis un super-mâle.

-A ce point ?

Harry combla la distance entre eux, l'embrassant, joueur. « _Hm hm…_ », approuva-t-il, amusé. « _Je sais aussi faire les hamburgers…_ ». Draco se recula un instant, soudain perplexe.

-Les « hamburgers » ?

Ça fit rire Harry, qui sembla se souvenir maintenant seulement que Draco n'en avait probablement jamais vu de sa vie, alors en avoir gouté… il se détourna pour aller squatter le lit de Draco et étira le bras pour regarder la couverture du livre sur la table de chevet.

-Il faudra vraiment que je te fasse des hamburgers un jour, tu rates quelque chose.

Draco s'appuya contre le montant de son baldaquin, amusé. Harry retourna le livre pour lire la quatrième de couverture en diagonale, puis ouvrit là où Draco avait glissé un marque-page. Harry qui, avec un petit sourire, releva les yeux sur lui.

-Tu connais les Sherlock Holmes ?

Draco fit _non_ de la tête, doucement. « _Tu adorerais !_ ». Il s'assit au bout de son propre lit, écoutant Harry lui parler du détective et de son auteur, un instant. Lui ne les avait pas tous lus, mais il fallait dire qu'il avait juste trouvé les deux premiers tomes prenant la poussière chez ses moldus un été. Il aimerait bien, cela dit, si un jour il trouvait les autres. Il semblait tellement enthousiaste à l'idée de lire un jour ces livres que Draco ne put s'empêcher de le faire continuer à en parler.

-Il est tout seul sur ses enquêtes, ton Sherlock ?

Harry nia d'un joyeux « _nope !_ », les yeux toujours sur les lignes devant lui. Il y avait John, bien sûr, qui était militaire mais qui était aussi médecin, avec qui il vivait, et… Harry plissa les yeux un instant, détournant son attention du livre qu'il tenait dans les mains.

-Et maintenant que j'y pense, avec mes yeux tout neufs…

Est-ce qu'il avait été enfermé toutes ces années dans une bulle si épaisse d' _hétéro-normativité_ qu'il ne s'était jamais dit… que peut-être… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors, comme frappé par la plus évidente des révélations. Il releva les yeux vers Draco :

-Oh Merlin, ils sont g-

Draco qui s'était approché, et qui l'embrassa avec douceur. Harry suspendit son souffle un instant, surpris, puis ferma les yeux et soupira doucement. Le Serpentard n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, Harry était vraiment trop adorable à regarder, à écouter. Il fut surpris, cela dit, quand Harry entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres contre les siennes, l'invitant à approfondir, s'il le voulait. Son cœur s'accéléra doucement – il le voulait.

Il y eut un bruit sourd et sec de l'autre côté de la porte et ils se séparèrent soudain, étonnés, perplexes même. Blaise venait de jeter sa première chaussure sur la porte du dortoir des filles. Ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire, avant que Draco ne fronce vaguement les sourcils et que Harry ne plisse les yeux :

-C'était quoi, ça ? Fit le Gryffondor alors.

Draco haussa un sourcil, petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Le _super-mâle_ a-t-il peur d'un bruit ?

Harry sourit, effronté, oubliant presque sa question et se prenant au jeu, défendant son _honneur_.

-Moi non, mais quelqu'un ici pourrait bien se sentir menacé…

Draco afficha un air faussement offusqué. Est-ce qu'il parlait de lui ? Par Salazar, il lui en faudrait bien plus ! Harry reprit ses lèvres, passa une main dans les cheveux blonds, faisant de son mieux pour l'embrasser malgré ce sourire qui ne le quittait pas. Draco posa ses mains à sa taille et ils seraient partis pour un baiser à n'en plus finir, mais le même bruit retentit une seconde fois et ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau.

L'ouïe aux aguets, ils retinrent même leur souffle un instant. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, à la fin… mais les secondes passèrent et toujours rien. Et puis ils étaient là, si proches, si concentrés, qu'ils ne purent pas s'empêcher de rire de la situation. En plus de ça, ça avait vraiment ressemblé à un objet jeté contre un mur, et c'était déjà plutôt ridicule en soit. Ils se calmèrent cependant et Harry, soupirant, se laisser aller en arrière, allongeant ses jambes, qui passèrent juste sous celles de Draco, qui le regarda faire.

Il était beau, Harry, avec son sourire et ses cheveux en bataille, allongé comme ça à quelques centimètres de lui. Il se pencha vers lui, ses bras en appui, pour lui reprendre un baiser. Ou deux, trois… Le Gryffondor leva ses mains vers lui, en glissa une de nouveau dans ses cheveux, laissa l'autre venir se nicher dans son cou. Draco frissonna, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le froid de ses doigts.

Il se laissa envahir par la fièvre un instant, s'asseyant sur les hanches de son petit ami, immisçant sa langue entre ses lèvres. Les yeux clos, il sentit la caresse dans ses cheveux et l'autre main descendre sur sa taille, puis sur sa hanche. Sentir les doigts d'Harry glisser sous sa chemise le surprit et il rompit le baiser, soudain.

-Oh… Fit alors Harry, un peu gêné. Peut-être que tu ne veux pas…

-Si, si ! Coupa Draco – rapidement pour ne pas qu'il soit embarrassé, puis embarrassé d'avoir été si rapide. Je me demandais juste… si ce n'est pas… trop tôt ?

Harry pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, Draco se redressa, assis. Peut-être d'ailleurs que ça n'avait pas été là la meilleure idée de sa vie, en ce qu'il était toujours au niveau des hanches d'Harry. Il ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, cependant, et les mains de son petit ami glissèrent sur ses cuisses pendant le mouvement.

-Je veux dire… Continua-t-il, se mordant un peu la lèvre. On sort ensemble que depuis… une semaine… et demie… et…

Harry ne savait pas trop si ce « _et_ » devait concerner leurs années passées ou ce bruit inquiétant dans la pièce d'à côté – qu'ils n'avaient pas encore entendu pour une troisième fois – mais il sourit tout de même. Il remonta une de ses mains sur la hanche de Draco, doucement, et monta encore pour s'arrêter au niveau de ses côtes. Du bout des doigts, il frôla le tissu de sa chemise.

-La dernière fois que je t'ai touché ici… Commença-t-il, doucement. C'était pour un coup de genou.

Draco eut un petit sourire, baissa les yeux. Harry baissa de nouveau sa main sur sa cuisse. C'était une sensation étrange, plutôt… agréable.

-Il est peut-être temps qu'on inverse la balance, tu crois pas ?

Il y avait du sourire dans sa voix, de la tendresse aussi, et Draco releva les yeux vers les siens. Et puis, s'ils en avaient envie, tous les deux… Draco baissa alors de nouveau les yeux, mais vers les hanches d'Harry, sur lequel il était assis. Puis vers ses yeux une fois de plus. Harry qui se pinça les lèvres, un peu, rougissant doucement. Il fallait dire que Draco n'avait pas vraiment aidé à contenir son excitation à s'asseoir comme ça à cheval sur son bassin. Le Serpentard sourit, alors, sournoisement, et se pencha de nouveau pour un baiser tendre. Après tout, s'ils continuaient sur cette voie, une érection était plutôt une bonne chose.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, les mains d'Harry coulèrent de ses cuisses au bas de sa chemise, se glissèrent une nouvelle fois sous le vêtement et remontèrent, doucement, le long de son dos. Frissonnant de nouveau, Draco délaissa les lèvres de son petit ami pour descendre dans son cou. _Merlin_ , il avait toujours rêvé de faire ça. Il entendit Harry soupirer de contentement, ses mains se serrer contre la peau de son dos. Les hanches du Gryffondor se soulevèrent doucement, une fois, et ils ressentirent ce même _rush_ au niveau du bas-ventre.

Ça les fit rougir, mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Draco revint pour prendre les lèvres d'Harry, Harry agrippa les hanches de Draco. Une main serpentarde remonta dans le cou d'Harry et se hissa jusqu'à son visage. Draco rompit leur baiser, sourire aux lèvres, doigts sur l'une des branches de ses lunettes.

-A quel point t'es aveugle, si je t'enlève ça ?

-Sur une échelle de un à dix ? Répondit-il, moqueur. De près, tu devrais encore avoir l'air humain.

Alors Draco les lui enleva, délicatement, et les posa sur la table de chevet près d'eux. Avec un sourire, il revint vers lui et embrassa son nez.

-Verdict ? S'amusa-t-il en se reculant, légèrement.

Les mains d'Harry allaient et venaient toujours dans son dos, dans une lente et tendre caresse, et il aurait pu rester comme ça pour toujours. Harry qui eut un petit sourire :

-Tu es très beau.

Et il leva légèrement la tête pour combler l'espace entre leurs lèvres. Draco se sentit rougir, ferma les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'Harry… lui disait ça… Il sourit, tout contre sa bouche. Merlin, il se sentait tellement… tellement bien, tellement… _euphorique_. A son tour, il bougea doucement les hanches contre celles de son petit ami – qui soupira tout contre lui. Puis il sentit ses mains saisir le bas de sa chemise, et doucement tirer vers le haut. Draco se redressa pour qu'il la lui enlève.

Harry fit glisser ses doigts sur son torse, ses côtes, son ventre. Il allait le laisser revenir vers lui, mais fut pris de l'envie irrésistible d'interchanger leurs places. Alors il se redressa, l'incita à s'allonger dos sur le matelas, et le contempla un instant, à demi nu sous lui. Draco rougit sous son regard, ça le fit sourire.

Il voulut dire quelque chose, quelque chose de tendre, ça lui brûlait les lèvres. Mais rien ne vint, rien qui aurait semblé naturel, alors il se pencha et lui prit les lèvres avec fièvre. Puis il se redressa, et il ne lui fallut que quelques courtes secondes pour retirer sa chemise avant de replonger vers lui.

Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées, Draco glissa les siennes, doucement, vers l'extérieur. Harry descendit ses lèvres dans son cou, sur sa gorge, ses clavicules – la respiration de Draco se fit plus sourde. Ses mains vinrent se perdre dans la broussaille de cheveux bruns, Harry passa la langue sur l'un de ses mamelons durcis d'excitation et Draco émit son premier gémissement. Il y eut un pique d'adrénaline dans le corps d'Harry et il descendit sa bouche, sa langue, ses lèvres, sur l'abdomen de Draco, et son ventre, et son bas-ventre.

La sensation de chaleur qui en résulta prit le Serpentard dans tout le corps.

Harry releva les yeux vers lui, posa ses doigts sur le bouton de son pantalon, comme en l'attente d'une autorisation. Son autorisation, il l'obtint très vite. Alors il dégrafa l'attache, descendit la fermeture éclair, et passa la main par-dessus son sous-vêtement.

Gémissant de nouveau, Draco détourna les yeux, détourna le visage. _Merlin_. C'était comme s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que ce qui arrivait, arrivait vraiment, et arrivait maintenant. Harry, laissant sa main baladeuse où elle se trouvait, se hissa de nouveau jusqu'au cou de son petit ami – profitant qu'il s'offre à lui de cette manière pour embrasser la peau claire. Il le massait, il l'embrassait, et Draco ne put empêcher un nouveau gémissement quand Harry troqua ses baisers contre une légère succion. Les mains pâles se glissèrent sur le dos nu et s'agrippèrent à ses côtés.

-Harry…

Son souffle était haletant, il tourna la tête de nouveau et chercha ses lèvres à reprendre, qu'Harry lui donna. La main du Gryffondor passa _sous_ son boxer et le souffle lui manqua un instant. Il devait tout enlever. Rompant le baiser, il descendit ses mains sur les bords de son pantalon, poussant avec ses doigts pour le faire descendre. Supportant l'idée à cent pour-cent, Harry se saisit lui-même de la double-couche vêtement-sous-vêtement et, tout en se reculant, les fit glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles, où il les lui retira complètement. Il entreprit alors de se débarrasser du reste de ses propres habits.

Nus, l'un devant l'autre, ils se regardèrent un instant, pantelants. Puis Harry revint vers lui, doucement. Le premier contact de leurs peaux fut délicat, et lent, et Draco ne perdit pas une miette de la douceur émanant des yeux de son amant. Leurs sexes se frôlèrent alors qu'Harry remontait vers le visage aimé, pour un baiser tout en tendresse. Leurs hanches cherchèrent le contact, Draco referma ses jambes autour de celles d'Harry, ses bras dans son dos.

Harry qui n'avait jamais pensé à Cho de cette manière, lui qui n'avait pas réussi à bander devant Katie Bell, et qui frissonnait maintenant au contact de son érection contre celle du garçon allongé sous lui. Leurs langues se caressaient, Draco leva les hanches contre les siennes et Harry gémit contre sa bouche.

Le Gryffondor avait les mains au-dessus de la tête de son petit ami, il en glissa une vers leurs bas-ventres, cherchant à retrouver le contact du sexe érigé de Draco contre ses doigts. Draco qui laissa une de ses mains rejoindre celle de son petit ami et, presque timidement, la guida entres leurs érections, jusqu'à la base de ses fesses.

Harry rouvrit les yeux, rompit le baiser, encra son regard dans celui de Draco. « _Vraiment ?_ ». Le visage du Serpentard était rouge d'embarras, _d'excitation_ aussi. Il se retint de se mordre les lèvres, mais Harry revint pour les mordre à sa place. Pour être tout-à-fait honnête, il n'aurait probablement jamais osé demander. Il se redressa alors, glissant une main le long du torse de Draco, humidifiant les doigts de l'autre de salive.

Ce fut timide, presque maladroit, mais Harry fut doux en insérant un premier doigt entre les fesses de son amant. Draco retint son souffle un instant, avant de souffler, doucement. C'était Harry qui le touchait comme ça et il fallait qu'il s'y fasse, dans tous les sens du terme. Harry inséra un deuxième doigt humide, Draco enfonça les siens dans la peau claire de sa taille. Il le préparait avec tant de douceur, de délicatesse, que Draco aurait pu jouir sous les attouchements. Mais il voulait, il _voulait_ qu'ils aillent plus loin.

-Vas-y… Haleta-t-il enfin. Vas-y…

Alors Harry retira ses doigts, doucement, et humidifia sa main pour pouvoir lubrifier son sexe avant de faire quoi que ce fut d'autre. Il s'approcha doucement, guida son érection contre les fesses de Draco, et poussa en douceur, centimètre par centimètre.

-Attends ! Attends…

Ils prendraient tout le temps qu'il faudrait. Harry prit le sexe de Draco entre ses doigts et se pencha pour embrasser la peau pâle de son torse nu. Il le flatta, le lécha, et attendit son approbation pour s'enfoncer un peu plus en lui. Les sensations étaient si intenses, et si _nouvelles_ , qu'Harry dut fermer les yeux, tentant de réguler sa respiration. Quand il les rouvrit, Draco avait rejeté la tête en arrière, haletant.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il, doucement.

-Ouais, ouais…

Il regarda vers lui de nouveau, lui fit signe d'approcher et prit ses lèvres avec une _faim_ nouvelle. Il referma ses jambes dans le dos d'Harry et appuya sur ses hanches, les faisant gémir de concert. Harry laissa alors ses mains se balader sur la peau contre lui, pendant qu'il entamait un lent mouvement de va-et-vient qui incita Draco à aller poser ses mains contre ses fesses et dans le creux de ses reins. Leur nouvelle intimité fit frissonner Harry un peu plus encore, et il eut chaud.

C'était trop, ils allaient jouir. Harry descendit ses lèvres, sa langue, une fois de plus dans le cou de Draco qui gémissait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus longtemps. Le Gryffondor empoigna l'érection de son amant et se mit à le masturber quand il sentit qu'il allait venir.

-Ha- _Harry !_ Je…

Sa phrase se termina en râle, Harry accélérait la cadence de ses coups de reins, comme entraîné par le plaisir grandissant. Il accélérait le rythme de sa masturbation, aussi, et Draco jouit entre ses doigts. Harry ne fut pas long à suivre – un coup boutoir, deux coups boutoir, et il se sentit jouir à son tour entre les fesses de son amant.

 _Merlin_.

Le son saccadé de leurs respirations résonna dans la chambre et à leurs oreilles, et pendant un temps ce fut la seule chose qu'ils entendirent. Et puis un rire, et puis deux. Harry se retira, doucement, et se hissa le long du corps nu et transpirant, son ventre se posant sur le ventre de Draco, poisseux de son sperme. Il prit ses lèvres, délicatement. Ils souriaient l'un contre l'autre, une euphorie qui ne les quittait pas. Draco referma de nouveau ses bras dans le dos d'Harry, tendre.

Leurs jambes, de nouveau, s'entremêlèrent. Et ils fermèrent les yeux.

 **.**

 _\- Dimanche 10 novembre -_

Lou se réveilla parce qu'elle avait froid. Fronçant les sourcils, elle refusa d'abord d'ouvrir les yeux. Après tout c'était dimanche, et rien ne _l'obligeait_ à se lever. Mais elle avait trop froid, alors elle ouvrit un œil. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le plateau d'échec de la veille, posé sur le lit, avec les pièces toujours en cours de leur énième partie _départageante_.

Elle ouvrit complètement les yeux, et soupira. Elle ne pourrait jamais se rendormir de toute façon. Allongée en position fœtale, dans ses vêtements de la veille, elle aurait pu dormir _bien plus longtemps_ si elle avait eu une couverture. Elle étira ses jambes, étira ses bras, se retourna sur le dos, et souffla de nouveau.

-J'ai froid.

-Moi aussi.

Blaise n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, mais il l'avait entendue bouger. A quelques centimètres d'elle seulement, il aurait eu bien du mal à ne pas la remarquer. Lou détourna les yeux vers le plateau d'échec de nouveau, regarda longuement leur jeu, puis eut un petit sourire sarcastique.

-N'empêche, fit-elle. Je gagnais.

-Alors là, même pas en rêve.

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux, difficilement. C'était vrai que des couvertures n'auraient pas été du luxe. _Théoriquement_ il y en avait, mais c'était quand même vachement moins efficace quand on dormait par-dessus. Il allongea le bras pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui, comme une bouillote. Elle roula sur le côté, suivant le mouvement, et ferma les yeux un instant dans la faible chaleur émanant de son petit ami, le front contre son épaule.

-A quelle heure il arrive le Poudlard Express ? Demanda-t-elle, plus ou moins distinctement.

-Je sais pas… dix-huit heures… dix-neuf heures…

Voilà qui était très précis. Lou chercha sa baguette pour savoir l'heure qu'il était, chercha derrière à tâtons, renversa une ou deux pièces de l'échiquier et ouvrit un œil pour voir le résultat après avoir formulé son sortilège. _Dix heures douze_ , dites dont ! En se magnant un peu ils pouvaient attraper la fin du petit déjeuner, et alors qu'elle se soustrayait à la prise de son petit ami, Blaise souffla.

-Pourquoi être pressé, tout le temps…

Lou mettait ses chaussures, elle eut un nouveau petit sourire sarcastique :

-Tu vas pouvoir demander à Draco s'il a couché avec Potter.

Alors Blaise écarquilla les yeux. Il prit son élan et sortit de son lit comme s'il était l'homme le plus réveillé de la Terre. « _Allons-y !_ ». Lou leva les yeux au ciel, amusée. Et pourtant, ce ne serait pas le pire auquel Draco serait confronté ce jour-là – non, le pire, ce serait de briefer Pansy et Théodore.

Le Poudlard Express arrivait à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard à dix-huit heures quinze, le temps que les élèves remontent en calèches, ils arrivèrent à l'école avec leurs bagages entre dix-huit heures trente et dix-neuf heures, au rythme de battement des Sombrals. Draco était nerveux. Pas aussi nerveux que la veille. Presque. Blaise lui donna un petit coup de coude amical dans le bras.

-Allez, fit-il, ils ne peuvent que bien le prendre.

Il avait rougi comme un homard quand son meilleur ami lui avait demandé, s'il avait vu juste pour la chambre. Draco avait eu beau répéter que « _ce n'était pas vraiment prévu !_ », il n'avait pas pu échapper au rire soudain et aux nombreux « _j'en étais sûr !_ » absolument embarrassants. Mais ça encore, ça allait. Parce que quand il vit Théo et Pansy arriver main dans la main, heureux de s'être retrouvés dans le train, lâchant leurs valises dans l'entrée pour se précipiter vers eux… c'était déjà autre chose.

Enfin… Pansy se précipita, Théo suivit, plus doucement. Elle les prit dans ses bras, d'abord Draco, puis Blaise, puis Lou. Théo eut à peine le temps de commencer sa tournée de poignées de main auprès des garçons que Pansy plissa les yeux vers les deux derniers – et à partir de ce moment elle eut l'air diablement trop enthousiaste.

-Dites-dont… Fit-elle, faussement songeuse. Quelque chose n'aurait pas changé entre vous deux ? Et on ne me ment pas !

Il faut dire qu'elle trichait un peu – elle avait pensé qu'ils sortaient ensemble bien avant qu'ils y pensent eux-mêmes. Blaise sourit, Lou rougit, et Pansy poussa une exclamation ravie. « _J'en étais sûre !_ ». Théo fit la bise à Lou, avec un petit sourire :

-Tu feras gaffe, il parle dans son sommeil…

-Eh ! S'insurgea son ami. C'est pas vrai !

Lou se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas qu'on voie qu'elle souriait – cette nuit-là en tout cas, elle n'avait rien entendu de tel. Pansy s'était retournée vers Draco, elle eut une petite moue embêtée.

-Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. T'as l'air… songeur…

Ce n'était pas _songeur_ qu'elle avait eu en tête, ça avait été _mal_ , _sombre_ , _mal-à-l'aise_ , mais elle ne voulait pas inquiéter les autres au cas où ça n'aurait été que la fatigue de la journée. Draco força un sourire, un instant.

-Non, ça va… c'est juste… Je peux vous parler ?

Pansy et Théo s'entreregardèrent, cette fois-ci inquiets pour de bon. Blaise se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. On ne commençait pas un coming-out avec « je peux vous parler ? », ils allaient croire à une maladie, ou à un accident… Il échangea un regard en coin avec Lou et, de ce qu'il vit de son expression désabusée, elle était du même avis que lui.

-Voilà… Reprit Draco. Il est possible que… je vous ai caché quelques trucs ces derniers temps… Je, hm…

Ses amis avaient l'air vraiment concernés maintenant et Draco se dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il abrège s'il ne voulait pas qu'ils se fassent mille scenarios-catastrophes à la seconde. Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Je suis gay, lâcha-t-il.

Et à partir de là, il retint sa respiration. Pansy et Théo haussèrent les sourcils dans une synchronisation impressionnante. Mais ils ne dirent rien. Et puis Théo fronça un peu les sourcils, avec un petit sourire.

-Déstresse mon pote, on dirait que tu vas imploser.

Sur ces bons conseils, Draco recommença à respirer. Mais il était toujours nerveux, un maximum, et maltraita un instant ses lèvres avec ses dents.

-Ça vous… je veux dire, vous êtes okay avec ça ?

Théo haussa les épaules, comme s'il avait pensé que sa réponse serait évidente.

-Bien sûr, assura-t-il. Blaise est bien bi.

-Que- quoi ? Intervint ledit Blaise, soudain sous le choc. Comment tu- comment tu sais ça ?

Draco s'était retourné vers lui, Lou aussi. Pansy pas vraiment, en ce qu'elle avait toujours les yeux sur Draco. Lou n'arriva pas à savoir si c'est parce qu'elle savait aussi ou parce qu'elle trouvait le cas _Draco_ plus urgent à cette très précise minute. Théo se retourna vers lui, et soudain c'était lui qui avait l'air perplexe, presque perdu. Il les regarda tous les trois les uns après les autres avant de dire, incertain :

-Bah, je sais pas… je pensais que… tout le monde savait ?

Blaise allait s'insurger de nouveau – _comment, pourquoi, depuis quand ?!_ – mais Pansy, fronçant les sourcils, écartant les bras pour les séparer symboliquement, les interrompit.

-Attendez, attendez, calmons-nous, dit-elle sans quitter Draco des yeux. Tu es… gay ? Tu aimes les garçons ?

Draco rougit, presque imperceptiblement. Elle n'avait pas eu des masses de réaction, il déglutit avec difficulté.

-Oui, dit-il tout de même – un peu contrit. Les garçons. Un garçon, rectifia-t-il. Je, hm… je veux dire surtout un garçon. En particulier.

Son embarras était palpable. Pansy n'avait toujours pas l'air de vouloir décrocher un mot ou une expression, même Théo se retourna vers elle pour tenter de savoir ce à quoi elle pouvait bien penser pour laisser Draco mijoter comme ça.

-Hm… Reprit leur ami, comme s'il se sentait obligé de préciser – et d'ailleurs c'était ce qu'il avait prévu de leur dire depuis le début, après tout. Harry. Harry Potter.

Et il se retourna vers son petit ami et ses amis, un peu plus loin dans le hall. Il les pointa du doigt :

-Là.

Ils savaient qui étaient Harry Potter. Ils regardèrent quand même. Pour le coup, Théo tombait des nues. Pansy, elle, conservait cette expression qu'ils avaient tous eu du mal à décrypter. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas… ils ne pouvaient pas… tout ce temps elle avait pensé… elle s'était dit… _s'il ne me voit pas comme ça, c'est parce que je ne suis pas assez bien, comme fille_. Un sourire se dessina enfin sur ses lèvres, doucement, alors qu'elle voyait Granger sauter au cou de Potter. _Ça changeait carrément la donne_.

Elle se retourna vers Draco qui vit enfin son sourire, et elle s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras. _L'abruti_. Leur faire si peur pour la nouvelle de quelque chose qui, visiblement, changeait sa vie dans le bon sens. Elle se recula de lui, un peu, et dit avec douceur :

-Je suis contente pour toi, Dray.

Et puis elle le frappa dans l'épaule, fort, et il ne put empêche un « _Aow !_ » sonore.

-Mais, pourquoi ? S'insurgea-t-il presque alors.

-Tu nous as fait une peur bleue avec ton « je peux vous parler » tout dramatique !

Théo approuva, et Blaise rit aux éclats. _Ça c'était leur Pansy_. Lou, avec un petit sourire, se retourna un peu pour chercher ses amies du regard. Elle les vit en haut des marches de pierre. Beckett et Fitzwilliam. L'œil sur tout le monde. Alors elle sourit, retournant au petit groupe de Serpentard qui n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se faire le récit de leurs vacances. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait été stressée, mais elle s'en rendait compte maintenant qu'elle se sentait… soulagée. Que Draco soit heureux, que Blaise lui tienne la main, que Pansy et Théo l'aient si bien pris. Tellement, tellement soulagée.

 **.**

Rose et Sam, du haut de leur perchoir, ne ratèrent pas une miette du retour des vacanciers. Granger et les Rouge et Or, Nott, Parkinson et les Vert et Argent. Ginny et son Poufsouffle, Katie et sa… Sam plissa un instant les yeux, pour mieux les observer. Est-ce que c'était sa copine… ou sa _copine…_ Elle goba un petit fruit qu'elle avait entre les mains. C'était important, il y avait de l'argent en jeu. Il y eut un rire du côté des Serpentard, juste assez sonore pour la distraire de Katie. C'était Zabini, et Sam eut un petit sourire.

-Tu sais que Lou sort avec lui ?

-Hm-hm. C'est toi qui me l'as dit.

La préfète de Gryffondor se retourna vers la préfète de Serdaigle, déglutissant son encas de dix-neuf heures.

-J'ai fait ça ?

-Hm-hm.

Rose ne quittait pas le hall des yeux. Il n'y avait pas que Blaise et Lou qui se tenaient par la main, il y avait Neville et Luna, aussi, heureux comme au premier jour. Elle se demandait justement quand Potter et Malfoy comptaient _présenter_ l'autre à leurs amis quand les deux groupes amorcèrent un rapprochement, maladroitement mené par les _récents_ amoureux.

Elle les observa, un instant. Les regards, les gestes. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose… elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre le doigt dessous, mais… _quelque chose_ lui semblait… _changé_.

-Tu trouves pas qu'ils sont un peu... _différents_ , Potter et Malfoy ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

Sam haussa les épaules, goba un nouveau fruit.

-Ouais, fit-elle comme si ça avait peu d'importance. Ils ont couché ensemble hier soir.

Rose se retourna vers elle, les yeux écarquillés. Elle était sérieuse ? Elle pensait que le simple fait de la regarder avec insistance l'inciterait à développer, mais elle continua à manger en regardant les retrouvailles des vacanciers et Rose finit par froncer les sourcils.

-Comment… comment tu sais ça ?

Sam haussa les épaules, de nouveau. Ça commençait à être agaçant cette habitude qu'elle avait prise à ne pas répondre à ses questions. Ça et cette manie de manger hors des repas.

-Et puis qu'est-ce que tu manges ? Fit-elle, soudain plus perplexe qu'agacée.

-Des grains de raisins !

L'enthousiasme de son amie était peut-être _un petit peu_ disproportionné par rapport à la situation. Rose haussa les sourcils. Sam lui montra la grappe de raisin posée sur une serviette sur la marche près d'elle : « _T'en veux ?_ ». Rose fronça un peu les sourcils. Non. Elle n'avait pas envie de raisin. Ils allaient manger. Et puis- et puis ce n'était pas la question, comment elle avait fait pour se laisser distraire par ça… Levant les yeux au ciel, elle se retourna vers le hall de nouveau. Avec un petit sourire, elle reposa ses yeux sur Harry et Draco, qui s'embrassaient devant tous leurs amis pour la première fois.

Deux mois. Un mois et vingt-six jours. C'était le temps qui leur avait fallu pour les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alors elle soupira, se détendit sur sa marche, s'appuya sur la marche de derrière, et présenta son poing fermé à son amie à Gryffondor.

-Eh, fit-elle. Finalement, ça s'est pas si mal passé.

Et alors Sam, avec un même petit sourire, checka à ça.

 **Fin**

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini ! (Presque...)

J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, ça compte beaucoup pour moi d'avoir vos avis. Alors, si vous en avez... n'hésitez surtout pas, okay ? :)

Dernier rendez mercredi prochain (29/06/16) pour l'épilogue !

A très vite ~  
Chip.


	36. Epilogue

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! _**SAUF : Sam Beckett, Lou Vidal et Rose Fitzwilliam**_ , qui m'appartiennent totalement ;)

 **Paring :** Harry/Draco (principalement)

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fanfiction contient des **OC (personnages originaux)** , fait mention de **violence physique et morale** , eeeet joue un chouïa avec le déroulement de l'oeuvre canon. Ainsi, pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin **ne sont pas morts** ; **Cho Chang et Katie Bell** sont de la génération d'Harry ; Tout événement sinistre **s'est terminé en sixième année** ; J'ai pris une certaine liberté avec la composition des équipes de Quidditch.

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 1 prologue, 34 chapitres et 1 épilogue.

Et voilà, c'est la fin... Merci beaucoup à _anko-yume_ , _AnnaMertueil_ , _XxColinexX_ et _Vampire1803_ , qui ont été mes soutiens et critiques le plus réguliers pendant ces 36 semaines de publications ! Pour vous comme pour tous les autres, j'espère que la lecture de cette histoire a (globalement) été plaisante. :3  
Quant à pour mes futurs lecteurs, j'espère qu'il en sera de même ! Très bonne lecture de cet épilogue, court épilogue bien sûr, pour enfin mettre un point final à _Trois Contre Eux_ ! ;)

 **Pour cette dernière semaine de publication, je tiens une fois encore à remercier ceux et celles qui m'ont ajouté en favoris et en follow tout au long de cette histoire, et à celles et ceux qui le feront (peut-être !) dans le futur. Merci énormément ! :)**

Et bien sûr... Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Noël, joyeux Noël -**

 _« A mon parrain préféré,_

 _J'irai récupérer mes affaires chez les Dursley samedi soir en descendant du Poudlard Express, puis je passerai la soirée chez mon petit ami, il veut me présenter officiellement… Comme tu me l'as si gentiment proposé je lui ai dit de venir avec moi te voir dimanche, on sera là à midi avec toutes mes valises !_

 _Je t'embrasse, j'ai hâte d'être là !_

 _PS : Pour mon petit ami… Tu risques d'être surpris. »_

 **.**

 _\- Dimanche 22 décembre -_

Il y avait des pétales de rose sur le sol. Partout, éparpillés depuis le couloir du premier étage jusque vers la chambre principale. Une fois dans la chambre, les pétales avaient été disposés jusque sur les draps du lit grande taille, maintenant défaits et froissés. Il y avait une bouteille de champagne vide renversée sur le parquet, ainsi que des vêtements un peu partout autour du lit et à travers la pièce. Un récipient en bois vide, dans lequel subsistaient des traces de framboises et de chocolat, trônait au milieu de tout. Sur la première table de chevet il y avait une seconde bouteille de champagne, entamée aux trois quarts, ainsi que deux grandes coupes presque vides – l'une d'elle, reversée, avait gouté sur la chemise en contrebas.

Ce fut le soleil à travers les rideaux mal fermés qui réveilla Severus. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'avoir dans les yeux au réveil. Si c'était le cas ce jour-là, ça voulait dire qu'il était assez tard pour que l'angle de ses rayons se soit hissé jusqu'à lui. Il était arrivé la veille au soir, après des heures de tri, de corrections et de paperasse dans son bureau de Poudlard pendant que ses élèves étaient tranquillement repartis en train. Enfin… il avait été bien, _très_ bien accueilli.

Se retournant entre les draps, les yeux toujours clos, il glissa une main sur les hanches de son amant. Sirius se réveillait lui aussi, doucement. Il soupira en sentant les doigts chauds se poser, puis caresser distraitement sa peau nue. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer les vacances scolaires… Les _vraies_ , celles où Severus rentrait.

-Bonjour mon cœur… Dit-il doucement, la voix encore un peu endormie.

-Hm-hm, salut… Répondit Severus en esquissant un sourire tendre. Bien dormi ?

Il lui répondit d'un similaire _hm-hm_ , aux intonations sucrées. Seulement alors Severus ouvrit les yeux, doucement. Le soleil donnait dans la chambre presque comme au printemps. Il ne se retourna pas pour les voir, mais il pouvait sans peine imaginer les arbres au dehors, les branches nues, baignant dans la lumière de ce début d'hiver.

Quand Sirius se décida à enfin ouvrir les yeux à son tour, il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois. Il sourit en voyant les traits amusés de Severus devant lui, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute – il avait la fenêtre dans le champ de sa vision. Il s'habitua peu à peu à la luminosité de ce jour ensoleillé, puis s'approcha doucement des lèvres de son amant.

Ce devait être un petit baiser de _bonjour_ , mais Sirius se laissa envahir par l'effervescence que provoquait en lui le retour de Severus pour ces vacances de Noël. Il porta une main à son visage, qui glissa dans ses cheveux, et insinua sa langue entre les lèvres de son amant. Il le guida pour qu'il se recouche sur le dos, sentit ses mains monter dans son dos. Il glissa une jambe entre les siennes, ne lui laissant pas une seconde pour respirer, _affamé_ de lui.

Ça sonna, cependant, et ils se figèrent. Ils s'entreregardèrent, de longues secondes. Et puis Sirius réalisa.

-Merlin, c'est Harry !

Il s'éloigna de Severus, le laissant en plan, là, les sourcils soudain froncés et l'air profondément perplexe. Pendant ce temps-là, Sirius sortait du lit, se dépêtrant de leurs draps aussi adroitement qu'il le pouvait.

-Harry ? Répéta Severus, incrédule. Il vient ici ?

-Evidemment ! Répondit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel, posant ses pieds au sol. Il va vivre là maintenant – fais un effort mon cœur je te l'ai dit dans une lettre.

Il ramassa le vêtement le plus proche de lui et jura un instant. « _Merde, du champagne sur ma chemise_. ». Severus avait les yeux écarquillés, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Oui, peut-être qu'il avait lu quelque chose parlant de ça, un jour, dans un message… Mais là, c'était carrément tangible. Tentant de sortir du lit par l'autre côté à son tour, il chercha des yeux ses propres vêtements.

-M-mais, il est là maintenant ? Il sait pour moi ?

Ramassant sa chemise, il se retourna juste à temps pour voir la grimace coupable sur le visage de son amant. _Oh, non…_ Sirius ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment trouvé le bon moment… Dit-il, avec de vagues gestes de la main. Enfin, il va savoir maintenant ! Ajouta-t-il comme si ça réglait tout. Il vient avec son petit ami en plus.

- _Son pet_ \- Sirius, il faut que je te parle.

C'était une véritable catastrophe. Severus voulut passer sa chemise mais il vit au dernier moment qu'il y avait du chocolat dessus. Levant les yeux au ciel il la jeta par terre et, à la place, passa son pantalon. Sirius n'écoutait pas vraiment cela dit – il avait ouvert l'armoire, avait trouvé une chemise propre, enfilait un pantalon lui aussi.

-D'accord mais pas maintenant, ils sont en bas !

Il mit sa chemise dans son pantalon, remonta sa braguette, ferma le bouton et sortit de la chambre. Severus le vit faire avec presque de l'horreur dans les yeux. En bas, on sonna une deuxième fois.

-Non, Sirius, attends !

Severus prit une chemise dans l'armoire en passant, sortit de la chambre à la suite de son amant et tenta de boutonner son vêtement dans le couloir. Il avait prévu de dire tout ça à Sirius la veille, mais était-ce sa faute à lui si les pétales de rose l'avaient distrait ! Et le champagne, et les framboises, et le chocolat.

-C'était ce que je voulais te dire hier soir, il faut que je te parle du petit ami de ton filleu- veux-tu bien m'attendre un instant ?

Sirius avait récupéré ses chaussures en haut de l'escalier, les avait enfilées à l'arrachée et descendait maintenant les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée deux à deux.

-Pas le temps !

-C'est important !

Mais il était entêté, ce Black. Retenant un juron, Severus passa sa chemise dans son pantalon et dévala les escaliers, mit ses pieds dans ses chaussures arrivé en bas, difficilement vu qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de les dénouer la veille. _Rraah, fait chier_. A ce rythme-là, Sirius aurait ouvert la porte avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce fût.

Et d'ailleurs, Sirius ouvrit. Presque brusquement, vue toute l'énergie qu'il avait mise pour parvenir jusqu'ici en un temps plus ou moins record. Il vit d'abord Harry, avec ses bagages, sa cage à chouette et son sourire. Et puis il vit Draco. Avec son sourire embarrassé, de tout son être voulant être ailleurs, la main dans celle de son filleul.

- _Ça alors_ ! Fit Sirius avec son sourire un peu forcé, au ton de sa voix clairement pris au dépourvu. Harry, et mon… petit cousin…

Il se retourna vers l'intérieur de la maison, où il pensait pouvoir appuyer son regard incrédule – incrédule et choqué ! – sur Severus. Cependant il ne trouva à la place que ledit Severus, prêt à tourner les talons et faire comme s'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette maison. Mais c'était hors de question, il n'allait pas éviter la _présentation_ comme ça, et Sirius – sournoisement – poussa le battant de la porte pour qu'il s'ouvre complètement et que les jeunes gens sur le perron puissent voir sa tentative d'évasion.

-Severus ? Fit alors Draco, incrédule à son tour.

-Professeur Snape ? Fit Harry, presque de concert.

-Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, Harry.

Et Sirius avait l'air de trouver tout cela bien trop amusant au goût de Severus, qui le fusilla un instant du regard. Quand Black se retourna vers Harry, son filleul avait les yeux très légèrement écarquillés, et Draco se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Pour un « premier contact », ça l'aurait fait moyen. Sirius le remarqua, et retint un sourire à son tour. _D'accord, pourquoi pas… il n'était peut-être pas la copie conforme de ses géniteurs._ Alors il les fit entrer. Tout de même, ils n'allaient pas rester sur le pas de la porte toute la journée !

Draco aida Harry à déposer ses bagages à l'intérieur de la maison, et une chouette passa par la porte ouverte au moment même où ils posèrent la plus grosse caisse sur le sol. L'animal fit un petit tour autour du groupe, se posa sur la cage d'Edwige – qui cria en guise de salut – et lâcha la lettre qu'elle avait dans le bec directement dans les mains d'Harry. Elle s'envolait déjà quand il l'ouvrit, puis la déplia. C'était court, il ne mit que quelques secondes à la lire, un sourire amusé s'étirant doucement sur son visage.

-De qui est-ce ? Demanda Sirius, curieux.

Harry releva le visage vers lui, donna le parchemin à Draco et fit mine que ça n'avait pas d'importance :

-Des amies, dit-il seulement avant d'ajouter, enthousiaste : Et alors, ce repas, qu'est-ce qu'on mange !

Sirius, tout sourire de nouveau, passa un bras autour des épaules de son filleul. « _Eh bien j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop faim, parce que rien n'est prêt !_ ». Grimaçant, Harry assura qu'il n'avait aucune envie de savoir pourquoi ils avaient pris du retard dans la préparation. Severus leva les yeux au ciel, en direction de Draco – il n'avait clairement pas prévu de passer sa première journée de vacances de cette façon. Ça fit doucement sourire Draco, qui le vit tourner les talons pour suivre les deux autres. Seulement alors il baissa les yeux vers le parchemin apporté par la chouette.

Trois écritures s'y mélangeaient, trois écritures qu'il commençait à connaître.

 _« Joyeux Noël Harry ! Joyeux Noël Draco ! Profitez bien de vos vraies premières vacances en amoureux ! De joyeuses fêtes aussi à ton parrain Harry, et installe-toi bien surtout._

 _Sam, Lou, Rose._

 _PS : Tous nos respects au professeur Snape. (Lou)_

 _PPS : On n'est pas sûres qu'il soit là. (Rose)_

 _PPPS : Si, si, on l'est. (Sam) »_

Alors, glissant le message dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, Draco alla rejoindre les autres sur le chemin de la cuisine – avec, sur le visage, un doux sourire de gratitude.

 **Fin**

* * *

Et voilà, terminé ! Eh bien mes amis, c'était la publication la plus longue que j'ai jamais entreprise ! J'espère que ce petit voyage avec moi vous a plu, du début à la fin, ou au moins quelques passages entre les deux. :3

En tout cas, comme pour ces derniers mois, j'attends vos avis avec la plus grande impatience ! Si bien sûr vous voulez bien me les donnez. ;)

Cette fois-ci évidemment je ne vous dis pas à la semaine prochaine... Mais nous pourrons nous retrouver sur une prochaine publication, qui sait ! Quant à vous, **amis Guests,** si vous désirez me laisser un avis je serais ravie de vous répondre sur mon site commun avec Ardha , dont l'adresse est sur mon profil ! :)

A très vite !  
Chip.


End file.
